Una feliz pareja de Recien Casados
by FAN.ALL
Summary: Amaba a su esposa de eso estaba seguro pero... ¿por qué sentía que después de casados todo era diferente de cuando se conocieron? Yoh x Anna Ren X Tamao Lizerg x Pilika y mas...
1. Chapter 1

**Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece**

**Mundo alterno **

**Capítulo I**: Una Pareja Feliz y enamorada!.

Ahí estaba él con su gran sonrisa como siempre tomándola de la mano y caminado a paso lento por la cuidad, hablando de no sé qué de la naturaleza, no le prestaba mucha atención a sus palabras todavía no podía creer el simple hecho de estar casada con el sí CASADA cosa que nunca creyó posible y menos después de todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos.

Pero ahí estaba caminando a su lado feliz y enamorada, ya llevaban 1 de casados y todos los días salían un rato en la tarde después que el dejara su oficina para almorzar y siempre iban caminando de la mano, él le comentaba cosas de su trabajo de sus amigos del ambiente y sobre todo le decía cuanto disfrutaba estar al lado de ella en esos momentos, todo era perfecto.

Yoh: me estas escuchando te pregunte ¿qué te provocaba comer hoy?

Anna: umm a disculpa es que eh estado un poco distraída últimamente

Yoh: así y se puede saber ¿por qué?

Anna: Adivina- y le da un corto beso en los labios- ¿te ha dado una pista?

Yoh: no se tal vez necesite más para poder comprender- le dijo mientras sonríe y se acerca a su rostro-soy un poco lento ¿recuerdas?

Anna: ¿así? Pues entonces- le rodea el cuello al castaño con sus brazos esbozando una pequeña pero incitante sonrisa hasta rozar los labios del joven- entonces te tendré que explicar de una forma más precisa.

Yoh: eso me suena a gloria- la abraza por la cintura y la besa con ternura pero intensamente.

Anna corresponde el beso por unos minutos y acaricia el rostro del joven lentamente sintiendo que esos momentos eran por los cuales se despertaba en la mañana con una enorme sonrisa al recordar que estaban unidos para siempre y nadie los podría ya separar. Recuerda en donde se encuentran y se separa un poco de él.

Anna: Quiero Pizza!- y le da otro corto beso en los labios para después separarse del castaño con una pequeña risa al ver la cara de confusión que tenía.

Yoh: ¿Qué?

Anna: lo que quiero almorzar hoy quiero pizza margarita

Yoh: ah jiji lo había olvidado y- la abraza- ¿Dónde quieres ir a comer?- le da un pequeño beso en los labios

Anna: Umm no se sorprendeme

Yoh: ¡MUY BIEN!- la toma de la mano- andando

Anna ríe divertida nunca cambiaria siempre tendría esas extrañas actitudes de niño pequeño y por eso lo adoraba aunque alguna vez llego a parecerle algo sumamente inmaduro y estúpido en sobre manera ahora era algo que la hacía sentir feliz y le causaba gracia

Habían llegado a un restaurante Italiano en donde Yoh solía comer seguido con sus Amigos y ordenaron pedido una pizza margarita tamaño familiar. Se podía decir que era un lugar relativamente elegante y muy bonito adornado cuidadosamente obviamente al estilo occidental y las mesas y sillas de madera eran grandes y muy bien hechas con pequeños detalles, la estancia contaba con grandes ventanas que daban a un hermoso aunque pequeño jardín, y tenía música de fondo.

Anna: lindo lugar nunca me habías traído

Yoh: jijiji siempre hay una primera vez y además es raro que quieras comer pizza o alguna otra comida como hamburguesas y eso

Anna: es cierto pero me provoco de cualquier forma dudo mucho que vendan solo pizza en este restaurant

Yoh: cierto pero de cualquier forma no se me había ocurrido, siempre vengo con Manta y Horo a ellos le encanta la pizza de peperoni jijiji si vieras a Horo se come como tres familiares el solo jijijij

Anna: bueno en parte es bueno que no me hayas traído si venias con el idiota de Horo no soporto sus escándalos

Yoh: jiji no seas así Anita él es uno de los padrinos de nuestra boda ¿recuerdas?

Anna: cómo olvidarlo si el idiota se embriago en plena fiesta y casi lo hace con una de las meseras-dijo molesta aunque tenía que reconocer que el idiota era un buen amigo y los había ayudado mucho no soportaba a los mujeriegos-se atrevió a dañar uno de los días más felices de mi vida!

Yoh: así uno de los más felices ¿tienes otros?

Anna: pues claro tonto por ejemplo: cuando te conocí, cuando me dijiste que me amabas, el día que te vi en el hospital y supe que estabas Bien, Cuando me pediste matrimonio, la noche que nos reconciliamos, cuando me hicimos el amor por primera vez...- al decir esto ambos se sonrojaron y él le tomo las manos- ¿no están en tu lista de días felices?

Yoh: claro que si nunca los podría olvidar, cada uno ha sido un momento único y hermoso sobre todo porque todos fueron contigo- le dijo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

Anna: je baka, te AMO

Yoh: y yo a ti jijijiji

En ese momento llego el mesero con una enorme pizza margarita con jamón queso de 5 tipos tocineta y maíz una delicia (nota: una de mis favoritas XD) a la joven se le hizo agua la boca y comenzó a devorar ahí mismo su antojo no sabía por qué pero el olor de la pizza la hizo sentir vacío el estómago y no soporto más el hambre y empezó a comer.

El castaño tomo un trozo de la pizza y comenzó a comer mientras observaba y su rubia esposa, le daba gracia verla comer asi era muy extraño en ella pero supuso que no había desayunado bien, le parecía tan hermosa en ese momento bueno en cualquier otro también la amaba y eso que nunca pensó en llegar a enamorarse menos él, EL GRAN Yoh Asakura nadie lo hubiera creido hace 5 años pero ahí estaba embelesado viendo como su esposa comía y quien podía culparlo ella era total y absolutamente preciosa era delgada con un cuerpo de diosa, una cara aunque habitualmente seria y algo inexpresiva excepto para el claro lisa como la de un bebe, piel clara aterciopelada y cabellera rubia un poco debajo de los hombros, pero por encima de cualquier cosa esos ojos negros profundos eh intrigante. Aunque claro él, la veía mucho más allá del físico ella era hermosa sobre todo en su forma de ser, asi como sus ojos ella era enigmática e intrigante, elegante y osada pero con un gran corazón y muy amable sin embargo ella no lo demostraba cosa que la hacía lucir serie y extravagante.

Anna: ¿Qué tanto me miras?- tomo otra porcien de pizza que casi se agota- ¿no vas a comer?

Yoh: por supuesto solo pensaba en cuanto te AMO

Anna: baka come que esta deliciosa

Yoh: jjijiji si se nota te la has comido casi tu sola Anita

Anna: me estás diciendo tragona Asakura- con una venita en la frente-estas buscando una muerte prematura.

Yoh: jiiji no lo creo no te quieres quedar vuida tan pronto jijiji

Anna: no me tientes o lo lamentaras

Yoh: no lo creo además asi te vez adorable- y le quita un trozo de maíz con la lengua que tenía en el labio inferior- sabes deliciosa jijiji

Anna: doji – estaba sonroja por lo que había hecho su esposo no sabía exactamente por qué pero se le acelero el corazón por la acción del castaño

Suena el teléfono de Yoh y tono es una de las canciones de BOB LOVE- Mochi Mochi- contesta mientras toma otro trozo de pizza

Manta: ¿Yoh eres tú? ¿Dónde estás? Recuerda que hoy tenemos una junta con el señor Nara para presentarle el nuevo proyecto la 1:30 en la oficina

Yoh: hola manta si disculpa lo había olvidado jiji

Manta: aaff tú siempre en las nubes nunca vas a conseguir ser accionista de la empresa si no te esfuerzas

Yoh: es que Salí a almorzar con Anna y me olvide del tiempo disculpa enseguida salgo para alla- cuelga y le sonríe a Anna

Manta: será mejor que te apures ya son las 1:15 ah y saluda a Anna de mi parte

Yoh : Seguro jijiji ya nos vemos chao- cuelga y le sonríe a Anna

Anna: -alza una ceja interrogante- ¿Quién era?

Yoh: era Manta se me olvido que hoy es la junta con el señor Nara por cierto te manda saludos

Anna: tenemos que irnos ya entonces-suspira- bueno paga la cuenta y nos vamos

Yoh: si- le da un beso en la mejilla a la joven y pide la cuenta

Ya fuera en la calle paran un taxi y le dicen la dirección a la cual ir

Anna: nos vemos en la noche entonces Éxito-lo besa

Yoh: Gracias nos vemos

-….-

En la sala de reuniones de Asakura and oyamada's Arquitecture

Manta: pase por aquí por favor bienvenido

Señor Nara: muchas gracias señor Oyamada- toma asiento

Manta: usted también señorita- le sonríe a la joven de cabellos largos negros liso a la cintura y cuerpo de modelo-pase y póngase cómoda por favor

Cloeh: gracias- sonríe y se sienta al lado de su padre

Señor Nara: Bien y donde se encuentra el señor Asakura

Manta: el viene en camino tuvo unos asuntos de último momento que atender en seguida llega- dice sonriendo nerviosamente- mientras tanto que les parece si van leyendo el proyecto-les entrega unos documentos

Ambos toman sus respectivos documentos y comienzan a hojearlos

Cloeh: asi que este es el prototipo de la nueva cuidad

Manta: eh si ahí se encuentran todos los estudios realizados para la implementación del proyecto los estudios de factibilidad las expectativas todas

Cloeh: y el diseño no lo veo por ninguna parte

Manta: ah disculpe ahí una imágenes casi al final pero el diseño lo tiene mi socio Yoh

Cloeh: Umm pues bien tome esto no es de mi incumbencia

Manta: ¿perdón?

Señor Nara: ella está en lo correcto esta es mi área no la de ella

Manta: no entiendo

Senor Nara: Mi hija es arquitecta igual que el señor Asakura ella vino a inspeccionar el diseño de la cuidad yo me encargo de las finanzas

Manga: ok entiendo

Yoh: Perdón por la tardanza tuve unos asuntos de última hora- dice abriendo la puerta y entrando a la sala- en serio perdón por la demora

Cloeh: no se preocupe con tal de que no me dé seccione todo está bien

Yoh : jijji si eso espero

Manta- se acerca a yoh le susurra- ya era hora empieza tu a mí no me ha ido bien será mejor que nos saques la pata del barro a ambos amigo

Yoh: tranquilo todo estará bien

Señor Nara: bien señor Asakura puede comenzar

Yoh: seguro- toma un control remoto de una mesa y aprieta un botón en seguida se crea un holograma de lo que parece una ciudad muy moderna- pues bien aquí pueden ver una especie de modelo de lo que diseñamos en esta empresa para la nueva cuidad que piensa construir el país para desplazar la gente de tokio es un modelo en cierta forma parecido a la cuidad en cuanto a la distribución de las infra estructura pero obviamente con diseños distintos más modernos y resistente…

Después de horas explicando la distribución de los edificios, casas, parques avenidas etc. Paso a explicar con detalle cada una de las edificaciones su estilo y el porqué de cada una.

Yoh: y bueno se puede decir que eso es casi todo que les a parecido

Cloeh: no suelo decir esto mucho pero simplemente me has dejado sin palabras no solo el diseño de las construcciones la distribución y las perspectivas son excelentes eres impresionante

Yoh: pues- se sonroja por el alago- jiji muchas gracias

Cloeh: no gracias a ti pensaba que iba a tener mucho trabajo que hacer aquí pero si hago equipo contigo no veo la necesidad de esforzarme

Señor Nara: Pues creo que con eso es suficiente- firma el documento que tiene en las manos- con esto se crea la sociedad entre nuestras empresas- le entrega el documento al joven de baja estatura-tome señor Oyamada o debería decir socio- sonríe- y en cuanto a usted señor Asakura explica muy bien lo felicito creo que tienes facultades para enseñar también

Yoh: Usted cree jiji gracias

Manta: pues muy bien que les parece un brindis

Cloeh: me parece excelente

Todos: Salud- brindan con una copa de champán- por la construcción de la "Nueva Tokio"

Cloeh: umm sabes exquisito

Yoh: si sabe muy bien- sonríe el castaño y toma orto sorbo de la copa- aunque está un poco fuerte

Cloeh: le parece?

Yoh: si y tutéame vamos a trabajar juntos jiji

Cloeh: está bien Yoh ¿no?

Yoh: SIP jijiji

Cloeh: nunca paras de reír cierto?

Yoh: no jiji Anna siempre se queja de eso jiji

Cloeh: Anna?

Yoh: jiji si es mi esposa

Cloeh: esposa tan joven? Disculpa realmente eres Yoh Asakura?

Yoh: -Confundido- por supuesto ¿Quién si no?

Cloeh: es que me han contado cosas de ti que me hacen dudar que seas un hombre casado

Yoh: pues supongo que ciertas cosas pasadas anteceden en mi reputación

Cloeh: supongo que son solo rumores

Yoh: en estos momentos si!

Cloeh: umm te puedo preguntar algo?

Yoh: ya lo hiciste jijiji

Cloeh: cómo es que te fijaste y supiste tanto sobre cómo debería ser la estructura de los edificios para que fueran tan resistentes como dijiste fue lo que más me llamo la atención claro que tus diseños son asombrosos pero eso me dejo más impresionada

Yoh: ah eso pues Anna es ingeniera civil y pues fue de mucha ayuada jijiji

Cloeh: umm ustedes son muy unidos

Yoh: pues se puede decir que somos una pareja feliz y enamorada jijiji

-….-

Horas después en la mansión Nara

Señor Nara: veo que te agrada Asakura

Cloeh: si es muy buen arquitecto además se ve que es muy buena persona y además guapo

Señor Nara: pues no seria un mal partido para ti ese muchacho tiene un gran futuro y hasta es menor que tú por 3 años nada mal

Cloeh: no está casado además se nota que la quiere no dejaba de hablar de ella mientras conversábamos

Señor Nara: pues a mi me parece un desperdicio que no se case con una mujer como tú que lo tienes todo eres mi hija favorita

Cloeh: papa soy tu única hija! además no me meto con hombres casados además el mismo lo dijo son una pareja feliz y enamorada y eso se le nota a leguas siempre esta riendo

Continuara… ok mi primer fic lo se el capi esta largo pero asi me gustan a mi viva el yohxanna

Por fa reviws anque sean criticas pero sobre todo recomendaciones please


	2. Chapter 2

_**En cursiva los pensamiento**_

**Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece**

**Mundo alterno**

* * *

**Capitulo II: Problemas/Compañera/ Odiosa.**

* * *

Yoh llega feliz a su recién construida casa diseñada por claro con unos excelentes jardines, espectaculares ventanales y amplios espacios tal cual como a él y a su rubia esposa le gustaba, guarda el

Carro en el estacionamiento y se dirige a su casa, al entrar llama a su amada pero nadie responde.

Yoh: umm que raro ¿estará en el cuarto?

Va a la cocina se sirve un base de jugo de naranja y lo toma con una sonrisa, si hoy había firmado uno de los mejores contratos de su vida y el más grande de su carrera podría salir de algunas pequeñas deudas que tenía por la construcción de la casa y le daría la vida de reina que se merece a la mujer de su vida, ¿vida? No de sus vidas y de su universo es más si existían universos alternos seguro que se seguirían amando.

Yoh: _es tan bella jijiji seguro que cuando se entere pega el grito al cielo sobre todo cuando le diga lo útil que me fue su ayuda jiji mejor voy a verla-_dejo el baso en el fregador y subió al segundo piso donde se hallaba la alcoba principal por supuesto la suya

Entra en la habitación con cuidado para darle una sorpresa a su esposa aprovechando que no lo había oído llegar pero lo que no se esperaba era lo que vería

Yoh: lo siento mucho Anna no fue mi intención discúlpame- le dijo dando se la vuelta- no se repetirá-sale y cierra la puerta

Anna: ¿? ¿Uh y a este que le paso?

Anna se encontraba totalmente desnuda solo tenía unas pantaletas blancas y una pequeña toalla en la cabeza, se acababa de dar un baño. Yoh a pesar de ser ya un hombre adulto de 22 años, casado y demás, no soportaba violar la privacidad de su bella esposa y trataba por todos los medios de no verla en forma lujuriosa poniendo siempre lo que sentía por delante, pero no era fácil, con semejante cuerpo y porte de la chica y para colmo presenciar en todo su esplendor aquel cuerpo desnudo, simplemente no podía, nunca la había visto totalmente desnuda, incluso en sus relaciones íntimas trataba de observar lo menos posible aunque no pudiera evitar dejarse llevar por las sensaciones y bueno obviamente tocar y hacer suya a la chica sin embargo todo lo hacía con sumo cuidado y ternura ya que el temía hacerle daño por no ser precisamente un hombre normal y claro demostrarle que para él, ella es más que un simple cuerpo.

Yoh:_ pero por kami es demasiado hermosa _T.T - suspiro

Anna: ya puedes pasar- dice con una risita mientras abría la puerta de la habitación se había terminado de vestir- ¿se puede saber que te paso?

Yoh: nada solo que te vi cambiándote y no quise violar tu privacidad- dice entrando en la habitación- es todo

Anna: baka, que podrías haber visto que no hayas tocado ya, tenemos más de 1 mes de casados y ¿haces eso?

Yoh: jijij es diferente no quiero irrespetarte

Anna: cualquiera diría que no me has tocado nunca con tanto recato -.-

Yoh: es diferente esos son nuestros momentos juntos una forma de demostrarte cuanto te amo

Anna: je definitivamente eres un tonto ¿Cuántas mujeres no has visto desnudas?

Yoh: que es diferente,no sentía por ninguna lo que siento por ti

Anna: dices que soy demasiada tentación para verme desnuda- le dice mientras se le acerca con una sonrisa traviesa y lo abraza por el cuello- o que no vele la pena la viste?

Yoh: sabes perfectamente la respuesta- la abraza y la besa- tengo que contarte algo

Anna: ah sí ¿Qué?-lo vuelve a besar

Yoh: jiji firmaron el contrato ¿Qué tal?

Anna: ¡EN SERIO! Felicitaciones-grita y lo besa- Te lo mereces trabajaste mucho

Yoh: gracias, sabía que reaccionarias así jijii, pero no fui el único que trabajo- la besa- todo fue gracias a tu ayuda

Anna: ¿ah sí? entonces me merezco una grandiosa cena ¿no te parece? ¿Qué vas a cocinar?

Yoh: T.T ¿no debería ser yo el festejado?- llorando con cascaditas en los ojos

Anna: tú mismo dijiste que todo era gracias a mí, no me culpes

Yoh: pero estoy cansado quiero descansar

Anna: ¿vas a dejar a tu bella esposa pasando hambre Asakura?

Yoh: no Anita, enseguida preparo la cena- la besa y sale del cuarto

Yoh preparaba carne asada con arroz y ensalada lo más fácil de preparar enserio estaba cansado después de durar horas explicando a profundidad cada uno de los detalles de su diseño para la cuidad aunque claro había valido la pena.

Anna: sabe bien no quemaste la carne eso es raro a pesar de que es una comida simple me agrada estas mejorando, ya era hora- le dice y le sonríe levemente- sigue así.

Yoh: gracias Anita prometo aprender a cocinar para hacerte ¡la mujer más feliz del mundo! n.n

Anna: baka- _eso ya lo hiciste_ pensó- más te vale

Yoh: seguro Anna- besa a la chica en la frente y se levanta lava su plato y su vaso y va de nuevo al comedor-buenas noches Anita tengo mucho sueño

Anna: Buenas noches Arquitecto Asakura- se levanta y le da un intenso pero tierno beso al castaño-que sueñe conmigo

Yoh: jijiji todas las noches

Anna: enseguida subo déjame lavar mis platos y cubiertos

Yoh: ok te espero

Anna entro a su habitación, el castaño se encontraba entre las sabanas con los ojos cerrados, se acercó y se acostó al lado de él y lo abrazo- _tonto dijiste que me ibas a esperar y te dormiste-_ lo abraza aún más fuerte-_ supongo que estas muy cansado.-_ sonríe- baka

Yoh: buenas noches Anita- la abraza- ¿creíste que me había quedado dormido sin ti? Jiji- la besa- pues no

Anna: baka, eres un completo idiota- le acaricia la cara- TE AMO

Yoh: y yo a ti obviamente jiji

Anna: que duermas bien

Yoh: Igual

Y así se quedaron dormidos abrazados y sonrientes.

* * *

-…-

Caminado por los pasillos de Asakura and oyamada's Arquitecture dos jóvenes conversaban animadamente de su nuevo proyecto y la unión de sus empresas

Cloeh: ¿Oyamada, en qué oficina me colocaran mientras dura el proyecto?

Manta: Pues no estoy seguro pero como habrá visto contamos con númerosas oficinas y la más alta tecnología si gustas puedes escoger la que desees

Cloeh: Umm bueno después de haber visto todo el edificio, por la vista y organización escojo, -camina unos cuantos metros y abre una gran puerta de madera- esta es perfecta es la mejor vista, y es la única que tiene todo lo que necesito para trabajar adecuadamente ya en ella n.n

Manta: pues, lo siento pero me temo que eso no se podrá señorita esta es la oficina de mi amigo Yoh

Cloeh: oh ya entiendo por eso es que tiene todos los instrumentos al alcance y muy interesante organización

Manta: jeje pues si el mimo la diseño de echo varios de los objetos que utiliza los a diseñado el mismo en verdad es un genio y no solo en cuanto a la arquitectura también sabe un poco de electrónica e informática así que utiliza cosas hechas por el

Cloeh: enserio parece ser que Asakura es un costal de virtudes ¿no?

Manta: jeje ya lo conocerá ahora que trabaje con el- _y vera lo desordenado, descuidado e irresponsable que es, eso no es bueno- _así que ¿Cuál oficina quiere señorita?

Cloeh: ya lo dije esta- señalo con el dedo la habitación en la que se encontraban- y no tengo la intención de cambiar de parecer

Manta: Pero le acabo de decir que es de Yoh

Cloeh: Pues bien me quedare aquí y hablare con el seguro que llegaremos a un acuerdo

Manta: _esa actitud me hace recordar a Anna y eso que se ve tan amable-_ si usted quiere, pero le advierto que el adora su oficina ya le dije que el mismo la diseño y decoro con mucho esmero asi que mejor elija otra

Cloeh: y yo le digo que hablare con él y llegare a un acuerdo, por cierto donde está ya son las 7:15

Manta: el acostumbra llegar a las 7:30 digamos que no es buen madrugador se toma la vida con tranquilidad- _para que se valla haciendo una idea de con quien trabajara_

Cloeh: con razón se ve siempre de buen humor

Manta: ¿ah? No el siempre ha sido así desde que tengo memoria

Cloeh: eh ¿desde qué tienes memoria?

Manta: pues vera Yoh y yo nos conocemos desde niños y pues siempre ha sido alegre y sonriente

Cloeh: oh ya veo, n.n Pues que suerte tienes de trabajar al lado de tu amigo de toda la vida

Manta: no tiene idea siempre fue nuestro sueño, uh me tengo que ir tengo una reunión con su padre a las 8:00 y tengo que organizarlo todo

Cloeh: bueno pues que le vaya bien

Manta: Adiós y suerte

Cloeh: adiós

Entra en la oficina y cierra la puerta apenas pierde de vista al joven de baja estatura, observa maravillada cada rincón de la habitación era muy espaciosa con grandes ventanales que daban a la cuidad, suelo de madera, unos muy bonitos muebles tapizados de cuero negro grandes y cómodos en 2 de la cuatro paredes, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba una mesa como la de la sala de reuniones pero mucho más pequeña y toda de cristal con pequeños toque muy bonitos, más allá sobre un escalón del piso el escritorio de madera y cristal con una moderna computadora dos porta retratos, en una de las esquinas se encontraba una gran mesa inclinada con escuadras, compases, planos y lápices regados.

Cloeh: se nota que es un tanto desordenado n.n- se acerca al escritorio y observa detenidamente los dos porta retratos uno es digital y el otro tiene la foto de una bella joven rubia con rostro serio y unos profundos ojos negros- esa debe ser ella, la esposa, de verdad es bella- observa el porta retratos digital y ve pasar diversas imágenes de Yoh con un grupo de jóvenes entre ellos Oyamada- Deben ser sus amigos se ven muy unidos n.n

En eso se abre la puerta ella voltea de inmediato para encontrarse con la mirada extrañada y confundida de un joven castaño

Yoh: perdón ¿me equivoque de oficina?- mirando a su alrededor- no, definitivamente no ¿entonces?

Cloeh: eh disculpa es que te estaba esperando, me ha gustado mucho tu oficina ¿sabes?

Yoh: ¿uh? ¿En serio? Pues gracias n.n – dice rascándose la cabeza- ¿en qué te puedo servir?

Cloeh: pues te iba a pedir que compartiéramos tu oficina ¿Qué te parece?

Yoh: o.o ¿Qué?

Cloeh: prometo que no te molestare, y hay suficiente espacio para colocar otro escritorio prometo no hacer ruido ni meterme en asuntos que no me importen

Yoh: pero ¿Por qué no escoges una oficina para ti sola? Estoy seguro que Manta te dará una

Cloeh: si ya me ofreció una pero a mí me gusta el ambiente y la vista de la tuya

Yoh: pues yo- _no veo ningún problema después de cualquier forma está aquí para supervisarme-_ pues si te parece que así me supervisaras mejor no veo porque no n.n

Cloeh: ¿supervisar? No yo no te quiero supervisar yo quiero trabajar contigo como cualquiera de tus compañeros de trabajo

Yoh: umm ¿en serio? Pues así mejor n.n nos llevaremos bien entonces jijiji- le extiende la mano

Cloeh: le da la mano a Yoh- pues bien muchas gracias n.n mandare a que traigan otro escritorio y lo coloquen en esa esquina ¿te parece?

Yoh: si así lo quieres jijiji

Cloeh: en serio siempre ríes eres único, me agradas mucho

Yoh: si ya me lo han dicho, aunque no ha todos le agrada que ría tanto jijiji

Cloeh: ¿así a quien le puede molestar verte tan feliz?

Yoh: a Anna, detesta que me ría de todo, dice que parezco un idiota n.n pero no puedo evitarlo jijiji

Cloeh: ¿Anna, no es tu esposa?

Yoh: si ella misma n.n

Cloeh: y ¿le molesta que rías?- dice incrédula- ¿y te llama idiota?

Yoh: jiji si ella es así, la mayoría de la cosas le molestan- dice rascándose la nuca

Cloeh: pues a mí me parece que esa sonrisa te hace ver muy tierno y lindo

Yoh: o.o pues gracias de nuevo- dice sonojado

Cloeh: eh disculpa supongo que me pase lo siento

Yoh: no te preocupes es que no estoy acostumbrado a que me alaguen tanto en tan poco tiempo jijiji

* * *

-…-

Sentada en la su oficina pensativa, _umm creo que hoy podría darle una sorpresa a Yoh y hacerle una visita en su oficina cuando salga, ya que hoy no comeremos juntos-_ se le forma una sonrisa en el rostro y ve la hora –_ y tal vez cenar fuera _– dicho esto sale de su oficina directo a la de su esposo en taxi puesto que su presupuesto no llegaba todavía para comprar un auto para ella.

Ya eran más de la 6:20 y dos arquitectos se encontraban todavía trabajando en detalles con localización y armonización de los jardines de una cuidad

Yoh: uh ya se nos pasó la hora de salida- dice mirando la hora en el monitor de su computadora- deberíamos dejar esta discusión para mañana ¿te parece?

Cloeh: ¿discusión? Yo lo llamo exposición de ideas

Yoh: jiji si así suena mejor

Cloeh: pues bien ya estoy cansada y me dio hambre ¿te parece ir a comer algo?

Yoh: pues si no me vas a decir que no debe haber un parque natural en todo el centro de la cuidad por mi está bien

Cloeh: no, no pienso hablar de trabajo y no debe estar colocado ahí se congestionaría el trafico n.ñ

Yoh: pero el aire sería más puro- dice tomando su abrigo- y ¿A dónde iremos?

Cloeh: umm no se sorpréndeme n.n

Yoh: jijiji eso mismo me dijeron ayer

Cloeh: ¿uh ayer?

Yoh: si, Anna me dijo lo mismo cuando fuimos a almorzar

Cloeh: tal vez porque das la sensación de que puedes sorprender de muchas maneras

Yoh: ¿tú crees?

Cloeh: por supuesto, y cambiando de tema, por lo visto nunca dejas de pensar en Anna, así ella te trate mal

Yoh: ¿me trate mal?- dice mientras entran en el ascensor

Cloeh: si por lo que me has contado te grita mucho y se queja de todo lo que haces

Yoh: jiji si pero es que ella es así con todo el mundo y pues dudo que cambie n.ñ

Cloeh: pues más bien parece odiosa- se tapa la boca cuando se da cuenta de lo que dijo- uh yo lo siento no debí

Yoh: no te preocupes eso lo piensan hasta mis amigos y creo que todos los que la conocen por primera vez- se rasca la cabeza- yo también lo pensaba cuando la conocí

Cloeh: ¿en serio? Wauu y mira terminaste casado con ella

Yoh: jiji si me enamore perdidamente de la mujer más odiosa del planeta jijiji

* * *

Ya estaba llegando, se había bajado unas calles antes para comprar unos chocolates con naranja, los favoritos de cierto castaño, estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, algo inusual en ella por la sorpresa que le iba a dar a su esposo, aunque la sorpresa se la llevo ella cuando vio al joven con otra chica hablando animadamente caminando muy cerca el uno del otro sin dejar de reír, sintió una opresión en el pecho y una venita que le palpitaba en la cabeza

Cloeh: jajaja en serio no me creo todas las cosas que me cuentas son demasiado graciosas

Yoh: y eso que no te eh contado cuando Ren casi deja sin Hijos a Chocolove por sus malos chistes jijiji

Anna: buenas ¿interrumpo?- con tono frio y los brazos cruzados

Yoh: Anita!- Exaltado por la repentina aparición de su esposa-¿qué Haces aquí?

Anna: ¿Así recibes a tu esposa después de no verla en todo el día?

Yoh: claro que no- le da un beso en la mejilla- ¿Cómo estas Anita?

Anna: pues por lo visto no también como tú- y mira a la chica al lado de el- veo que estas muy bien acompañado

Yoh: ¿ah?

Cloeh: eh disculpa mucho gusto – le ofrece la mano- Cloeh Nara, soy la nueva compañera de trabajo y socia de Yoh

Anna: ô.o ¿socia?

Cloeh: si mi padre es el dueño de Construcciones Nara

Anna: Anna Kyouyama ESPOSA de Yoh Asakura- sin darle la mano y con voz fría

Cloeh: si ya puedo verlo, ñ.ñ Yoh me ha contado muchas cosas de ti

Anna: ô.o ¿ah sí?

Yoh: si Anita sabes que no puedo dejar de hablar de ti jijiji

Cloeh: en estos momentos nos dirigíamos a cenar ¿nos acompañas?

Anna: si no les causó molestia con mi presencia

Yoh: por supuesto que no Anita- perplejo por la contesta de la rubia- tú nunca me molestarías

Cloeh: pues bien ya está decidido, vamos todos a comer.

* * *

**Continuara…**

Bien está bastante largo pero ya lo dije así me gustan, de echo me gustaría que todos los fanfic que me gustan tuvieran capítulos incluso mucho más largos que esta, aunque claro es diferente soy pésima escritora pero adoro el Yoh x Anna. A Annasak2 gracias y no sigo tu consejo de los guiones porque ya la comencé así y se vería raro cambiarlo, lo tomare en cuenta para escribir otro fic gracias y espero que les guste este capítulo. Sayonara

pd: Annasak2 termina el fic de quedate a mi lado me gusta mucho por fa


	3. Chapter 3

_**En cursiva los pensamiento**_

**Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece**

**Mundo alterno**

* * *

** Capitulo III: Cena /Celos/ Accidente.**

* * *

Esperaban la cena en silencio el ambiente se había tornado totalmente pesado, y las miradas de Anna hacia Yoh y Cloeh eran un tanto asesinas, no le había dirigido la palabra al castaño en todo el camino y veía como este hablaba animoso y sonriente con su nueva "compañera de trabajo", hasta que este se dio cuenta del aura que expedía su esposa. Al fin Yoh decidió romper el hielo con una pregunta

Yoh: y..y, Anita ¿eso que me fuiste a buscar hoy a la oficina?

Anna: nada solo quería darte una sorpresa pero veo que no llegue en buen momento- dijo mirando fijamente a la joven cabello negro

Yoh: ¿Por qué lo dices? O.o

Anna: es obvio venias muy entretenido con tu "socia"

Cloeh: claro veníamos hablando de lo cómicos que son los amigos de Yoh

Yoh: jiji si, además a mí me parece que llegaste en el momento justo así cenamos todos juntos n.n

Anna: si, claro lo que tú digas -.-

Cloeh: Yoh me conto que lo ayudaste con el diseño de la infraestructura de los edificios, que le diste consejos para su resistencia y soporte

Anna: ese es mi trabajo soy ingeniera

Cloeh: pues a mí me parece muy buena idea que nos sigas ayudando así podremos diseñar la mejor, más hermosa y segura cuidad del mundo

Anna: ya lo dije es mi trabajo, si quieren mi supervisión tendrán que pagarme

Cloeh: por supuesto ñ.ñ

Yoh: ¡que buena idea Anita trabajaremos otra vez Juntos!

Anna: ¿Qué?

Yoh: ¿no piensas supervisar nuestros diseños?

Anna: tal vez

Cloeh: pues bien si quieres mañana vas a la oficina

Yoh: pues ¡Excelente! n.n

En ese momento les llevan la cena habían decidido comer sushi y el restaurant en el que estaban se veía lujoso aunque se supone que Yoh elegiría, al final fue Cloeh la que los llevo en vista a la actitud de Anna y la clara confusión de Yoh. Comieron tranquilamente ahora que el ambiente no estaba tan tenso Anna mira de reojo a la compañera de trabajo de Yoh, ya estaba más calmada, pero no menos molesta, mucho menos al observar bien a esa joven que tenía al lado, era una chica de aproximadamente 25 años con extensa cabellera negra medio agarrada con una peineta negra, ojos azules con largas pestañas, buen cuerpo y vestía una blusa con mangas ¾ blanca con pequeñas rayas verdes, un bluejean ceñido al cuerpo (muy apretado), unas botas negras largas y de taco alto.

Anna: _sé que no debo tener celos de Yoh, él me ha demostrados demasiadas veces que es incapaz de traicionarme pero-_ ve como el chico ríe con un chiste de su "socia" – _pero con un demonio esta bruja se ve muy animada con él y no lo soporto, no soporto que este tan cerca de otra mujer._

Yoh: Anita ¿no te parece gracioso? Es mucho mejor que Chocolove jijiji

Anna: mejor y más gracioso que ese imbécil es cualquiera

Cloeh: pues según todo lo que me ha contado Yoh todos sus amigos son Graciosísimos

Anna: son una banda de inútiles hijitos de mama y papa

Yoh: pero sumamente divertidos jijiji

Anna: termine mi comida y estoy cansada, nos vamos

Yoh: pero Anita es temprano apenas son las 7:30

Anna: y mañana te tienes que parar temprano para ir a trabajar, siempre se te pegan las sabanas, vámonos

Cloeh: ella tiene razón Yoh, hoy llegaste tarde a la oficina, mejor duerme temprano así nos veremos más pronto mañana

Ese comentario irrito a la rubia –_ "nos veremos más pronto mañana", ¿Quién se cree?-_ ya la oíste vámonos

Yoh: ok hasta mañana Cloeh- se levanta y llama al mesero para pedir la cuenta- eh ¿Cuánto es por favor?

Cloeh: ni se te ocurra yo te invite yo pago

Yoh: eso no sería correcto tu eres la dama o.o

Cloeh: por favor Yoh esas costumbres son de siglos pasados, hoy en día no debe existir diferencias de género, no pensé que fueras machista

Yoh: no es eso, es que no me criaron así jijiji

Anna: si fueras como te criaron no estarías casado conmigo así que deja que pague

Yoh: pero Anna

Cloeh: hazle caso a tu esposa yo pago no te preocupes

Yoh: está bien pero me da mucha pena, la próxima pago yo n.n

Cloeh: como quieras n.n

Anna: ¿próxima?

Yoh: la próxima vez que salgamos a comer juntos, Anna

Cloeh: prometo que la próxima te avisamos a tiempo Anna

Anna: no hace falta- y sale del restaurante

Yoh: ok adiós Cloeh cuídate

* * *

El camino a la casa fue en silencio, Yoh estaciono el carro en su estacionamiento y miro a Anna, se encontraba viendo al frente con el ceño fruncido, le pasa un brazo por los hombros y la acerca a él.

Yoh: ¿Qué tienes, desde que te vi hoy en las afueras de la empresa estas rara?

Anna: ¿rara?

Yoh: si tienes como una especie de aura pesada a tu alrededor, no se ¿te paso algo?

Anna: nada solo que no pensaba encontrarte tan feliz y sonriente con otra tipa

Yoh: es eso ¿estas celosa de Cloeh?

Anna: no lo sé tú dime ¿tengo motivos para estarlo?

Yoh: sabes muy bien que no haría nada que te lastimara, creí que ya habíamos superado eso, que te había demostrado que eres lo más importante para mi

Anna: lo sé, es que no puedo evitarlo no me habías contado nada de tu nueva "socia", y pues… yo no…- baja la cabeza- eres demasiado llamativo como para no pensar que cualquier mujer se puede fijar en ti

Yoh:-le toma el mentón la obliga a verlo- pero yo no me fijo en ninguna otra que no seas tú- la besa- ya deberías saberlo simplemente no puedo

Anna: lo sé pero igual no puedo evitarlo… te amo y no quiero ver a otras cerca de ti

Yoh: jijiji sabes que sin importar lo que pase voy a estar aquí contigo, y no te había contado de Cloeh porque en realidad ni me acordaba que iba a trabajar con ella

Anna: pero hoy te veías muy animado hablando con ella

Yoh: es una chica muy divertida y amable, en fin es agradable conversar con ella

Anna: ¿aja con conmigo no es agradable?

Yoh: tonta ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Anna: cómo que tonta Asakura respétame

Yoh: jijiji que te parece si entramos a la casa- sale del auto le abre la puerta a su esposa y suben juntos a su habitación tomados de la mano, apenas abre la puerta de la habitación Anna se suelta y el voltea

Anna: no me has respondido- se cruza de brazos

Yoh: ¿ah?

Anna: ¿es o no agradable estar conmigo?

Yoh: Anita- la toma en brazos y le da u rápido beso en los labios- tu eres la persona con la que decidí pasar el resto de mi vida ¿crees que no me agrada tu compañía?

Anna: si lo pones así entonces- sonríe y le rodea el cuello con sus brazos- tienes que demostrármelo más de cerca

Yoh: jijiji como usted ordene- y la besa con intensidad

Anna no dudo en responder el beso adoraba que Yoh la besara así se sentía tan llena tan completa, única y sobre todo amada, si amada por el hombre por el que ella daría la vida, el beso pronto se hizo más intenso, ahora sus lenguas eran las que batallaban dentro de sus bocas, entraron en la habitación poco a poco, Anna empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Yoh lentamente disfrutando de cada estremecimiento del castaño, Yoh baja sus manos a las caderas de Anna lentamente y suelta una de sus características risitas, mientras su compañera termina su labor y acaricia el pecho bien formado de su joven esposo, esto hace que Yoh tiemble y la mire a los ojos.

Yoh: te Amo

Anna: y yo a ti

Yoh la vuelve a besar esta vez con más intensidad en el roce de sus labios, y comienza a darle pequeñas caricias en la espalda a su rubia bajando lentamente, al encontrarse donde pierde el nombre toma la blusa de la chica y la retira con cuidado manteniendo los ojos cerrados, al terminar la toma por la cintura y la recuesta en su gran cama, poco a poco se acarician y se besan con ternura y lentitud disfrutando de las sensaciones que se proporcionaban, Yoh baja los labios hasta el cuello de Anna la cual suspira con deleite y se estremece, simplemente no podía explicar lo que sentía cada vez que el besaba su cuello se sentía en el cielo, el, la trataba con tanta ternura y cuidado que era innegable que la quisiera y a pesar de eso de que la tratara con ternura ella sentía como todo su cuerpo respondía al roce de los labios y las manos de su esposo, le erizaba la piel mientras el castaño acariciaba si abdomen con una mano y con la otra su cuello, pronto movió esa mano para ir deslizando una de las tiras del sostén de la chica con demasiada lentitud para su extasiada esposa, que con el simple roce de sus labios en su piel ya se sentía en la gloria.

Anna: no… sabes c... Cuánto... Disfruto estos momentos- dice con la respiración acelerada al igual que su corazón- te amo demasiado- le acaricia el rostro

Yoh: igual… que yo a ti- también con el corazón a millón

Al igual que a la rubia el castaño con el simple roce de su piel desnuda con la de ella se sentía lleno y satisfecho, y aparte el hecho de saber que era el único con derecho a tocar semejante diosa tan bella y única, sentirla bajo el entregándole todo, su amor, su vida, su cuerpo, lo hacía en loquecer pero sabía que debía controlarse o le haría daño, miro sus profundos ojos negros con largas pestañas y se vio en ellos, sonrió, la beso y comenzó a desabrochar el sonten de la joven, mientras que esta comienza a bajar el cierre de sus pantalones, se querían tanto y se lo demostrarían el uno al otro con sus cuerpos, en una unión única, pasional pero sobre cualquier cosa, una muestra de amor y entrega e parte de ambos.

Suena el teléfono de Yoh.

Anna: demonios ¿Quién será el idiota? Lo mataría ahora mismo si pudiera por interrumpir

Yoh: jiji calma Anita ahorita averiguo quien es y continuamos- le da un beso rápido en los labios

Anna: ¿piensas contestar? Ô.o

Yoh: claro es el teléfono de emergencia

Anna: Yoh Asakura te juro que si no es importante al que matare es a otro por idiota

Yoh: jiji tranquila Anita yo también te necesito

Anna: más te vale hace más de dos semanas que no pasaba esto- dice y se sonroja

Yoh contesta el teléfono que no dejaba de sonar con la bendita canción de BOB LOVE- Mochi mochi- escucha atentamente por un momento y los ojos se le ponen en blanco- ¿Qué? No puede ser- vuelve a escuchar atentamente- ¿pero él se encuentra bien?- al oír esto Anna se altera ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que su esposo reaccionara así?- de acuerdo iré para allá- cuelga el teléfono y se voltea lentamente.

Anna: ¿Qué paso?

Yoh: Es mi papa tuvo un accidente de tránsito mama llamo para avisar- baja la mira en forma triste- al parecer está muy grave

Anna: no puede ser, pero si el…

Yoh: Tengo que ir al hospital Anna

Anna: por supuesto yo te acompaño

**Continuara….**

**Reviews por favor**


	4. Chapter 4 reunion

**Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de Takei, bla bla bla**

_**Pensamiento en cursiva**_

* * *

** Capitulo IV. Familia / Responsabilidades/ problemas.**

* * *

Llegaron a la clínica juntos y agarrados de las manos, eso no le pareció agradable a la señora Keiko Asakura la cual miro a su nuera con desprecio y hasta asco, era ella esa mujer rubia y altanera la que la había apartado de su preciado hijo, la que lo había engatusado y alejado de su familia

Yoh: ¿Cómo esta papa, donde lo tienen?

Keiko: él ya se encuentra fuera de peligro- vira despectivamente a la rubia y dice- lo que no entiendo es que esa esa aquí

Yoh: ¡MAMA POR FAVOR!

Anna: no te preocupes Yoh ya estoy acostumbrada a el trato de tu madre

Yoh: pero Anna, no te mereces que te trate así

Keiko: así ¿Cómo? Como se merece por apartarte de nuestro lado, de tu familia

Yoh: ella no me ha apartado de nadie, y no estoy aquí para hablar de ello, vine a ver a papa

Keiko: para eso no es necesario que la trajeras

Yoh: por supuesto es mi esposa

Keiko: yo lo dudo, ser la esposa de un Asakura va más allá de acostarse con uno

Yoh: ya basta mama, Anna es mi esposa ante el mundo y ante Dios y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie

Keiko: por supuesto pero ella no será considerada una Asakura

Yoh: Pues bien, no lo necesita, veo a mi padre y me largo

Keiko: todavía no sé cómo pudiste caer en las garras de una mujer solo por sexo, tú, lo esperaba de Hao ¿pero de ti?

Yoh: es suficiente vamos Anna

El joven Asakura tomo la mano de su esposa y siguió por el pasillo, molesto con rabia, alejándose de su madre, hasta llegar al cuarto donde se encontraba en la puerta el nombre de su padre. Mikkihisa Asakura. Pasó en silencio y vio a su padre dormido pero, conectado a muchos aparatos y con partes de su cuerpo vendadas.

Yoh: ¿Qué te paso siempre has sido buen conductor?- le susurra mientras se acerca a el

Mikkihisa: Creo que no siempre se puede- dice abriendo los ojos

Yoh: jijiji tienes razón pero mira como terminaste, me diste un gran susto, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba

Mikkihisa: no te preocupes saldré de esta como siempre

Yoh: si supongo que todo estará bien n.n

Mikkihisa: tú siempre dices eso- mira donde se encuentra la chica rubia dudando en pasar- dile a tu esposa que no se preocupe no pienso insultarla, como seguramente hiso Keiko

Yoh: Anna pasa- dice volteando a verla- ¿Por qué te quedas ahí?

Anna: no quise incomodar a tu padre

Mikkihisa: no te preocupes, no te guardo ningún rencor, Yoh tomo su decisión y hasta cierto punto la respeto- mira a su hijo- aunque no esté de acuerdo, es mi hijo y lo quiero

Yoh: exacto es mi decisión y fue la mejor de mi vida padre, no te preocupes, soy feliz

Mikkihisa: me alegro, eso es suficiente- le sonríe y hace un mueca de dolor por el esfuerzo

YOH: BUENO Mikki nos vemos, necesitas descansar, cuídate y que estés bien

Mikkihisa: si, tú también, cuídate y a tu esposa

Yoh: claro nos vemos- y sale de la habitación de manos de su Amada, pasa por la sala de espera sin ver siquiera a su madre y se dirige al estacionamiento de la clínica

Yoh: ¿estás bien?

Anna: si no te preocupes

Yoh: no debí traerte, gomen nasai

Anna: no está bien, además yo fui la que te dijo que te acompañaba

Yoh: si, pero debí suponer que algo así sucedería, realmente lo siento Anna

Anna: la que se debe disculpar soy yo, esto no pasaría si no te hubieras casado conmigo, entonces no estarías peleado con tu familia

Yoh: Anna él hubiera no existe y yo te AMO

Anna: y yo a ti, pero no dejo de pensar que tal vez- desvía la mirada- te fuera mejor con Minako

Yoh: -la abraza muy fuerte y le susurra al oído- no vuelvas a repetir eso en tu vida Anna Asakura

Anna-dio un respingo al oír su apellido de casada- ¿no se supone que no me hace falta ese apellido?

Yoh: jiji tienes razón en tal caso- la suelta y se lleva una mano al mentón piensa unos minutos- ya está- dice mientras da un golpe con el puño en su otra mano- en tal caso yo seré Yoh Kyouyama

Anna: ¿de dónde sacas eso?

Yoh: claro, si las mujeres pueden usar el apellido de casadas, los hombres también ¿no?

Anna: no tienes remedio, eres todo un idiota- _y un experto en cambiar de tema_

Yoh: jiji pero- la vuelve a abrazar y se inclina para besarla- un idiota que te Ama y es tu esposo jiji

Anna: y yo soy la bella esposa del hombre más tierno del mundo

Yoh: exactamente

* * *

6:45 a.m en Asakura and Oyamada`s Arquitecture

Cloeh: buenos días Oyamada

Manta: oh buenos días señorita Cloeh ¿Cómo amaneció?

Cloeh: muy bien gracias ¿se encuentra Yoh en la oficina?

Manta: no y no creo que venga hoy

Cloeh: ¿Cómo?

Manta: es que ayer su padre sufrió un accidente en la noche y pues me dijo que hoy llegaría tarde al trabajo, pero yo le dije que se tomara el día- puso cara de disculpa- espero que no se moleste, sé que estamos trabajando sobre el tiempo pero…

Cloeh: no se preocupe, lo entiendo. La familia antes que nada, es más si quiere que se tome unos tres días libres para estar junto a su familia

Manta: pues no creo que sea necesario, de cualquier forma él no se lleva bien con su familia desde que se casó con Anna

Cloeh: o.o ¿en serio?

Manta: … eh…pues_-creo que hable de mas Yoh me va a matar_- jeje es que con el humor de Anna jeje

Cloeh: si claro ayer me di cuenta n.n

Manta: o.o ¿ayer? ¿Cuenta?

Cloeh: si es que ayer Salí a comer con Yoh y pues nos encontramos con Anna en el camino, y anduvo todo el camino seria y como con un aura pesada

Manta: no lo puedo creer – ¿Anna no la asesino ni a Yoh?- y ¿Anna ceno con ustedes?

Cloeh: si pero se veía muy tensa, si es así todo el tiempo no me parece raro que no se lleve bien con la familia de Yoh

Manta: pues a mí me parece que tienes suerte de seguir con vida- susurro por lo bajo

Cloeh: ¿Cómo?

Manta: no nada solo que, nos vemos luego tengo asuntos que atender en mi oficina

Cloeh: ok hasta luego

* * *

7:40 a.m Casa Asakura Kyouyama

Yoh: ahhh voy tarde- dice vistiéndose rápidamente

Anna: deberías tomarte el día libre, ayer no dormiste bien con lo de tu padre

Yoh: Anita, no puedo tengo que terminar ese diseño esta semana para recibir la bonificación y comenzar con la construcción lo antes posible

Anna: -suspira- lo se necesitamos el dinero, pero si te esfuerzas mucho y no duermes bien te enfermaras

Yoh: no te preocupes Anna hoy llego temprano y duermo hasta el amanecer, tranquila n.n

Anna: eso no lo dudo con lo perezoso que eres

Yoh: solo necesito desayunar algo sabroso, para comenzar el día y todo estará bien jiji

Anna: busca algo en su cartera y se lo da a Yoh- Toma esto te dará energía para que no te duermas en el escritorio

Yoh: uh jiji Domo Arigato Gozaimasu Anita- toma los chocolates con relleno de naranja- ¿Cuándo los compraste? n.n

Anna: ayer cuando te fui a buscar, quería darte una sorpresa

Yoh: pues me encanto tu sorpresa jijiji- le da un beso en la mejilla

Anna: ¿hoy vamos a almorzar juntos?

Yoh: claro, como siempre n.n

Anna: ok nos encontramos en el mismo lugar a las 12:30

Yoh: sip, nos vemos Anita- la da un tierno y corto beso en los labios y se va para su trabajo.

* * *

Cloeh: umm supongo que no se ve bien esa fuente a un lado de la plaza- dice mientras crea un diseño virtual de la cuidad en su computadora- tal vez… en el centro…

Yoh: ah hola Cloeh n.n—buenos días ¿Cómo estás?

Cloeh: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yoh: eh pues yo trabajo aquí n.n ¿no te acuerdas?

Cloeh: o.o no me refería a eso Yoh

Yoh: uh ¿pues a que entonces?

Cloeh: pues me entere de lo de tu papa ¿no deberías estar con él?

Yoh: ahh, no te preocupes lo fui a ver anoche- se rasca la cabeza- él está bien siempre ha sido fuerte

Cloeh: ok pero de cualquier forma deberías estar con él y con tu familia, apoyándolos, no es necesario que vengas yo puedo hacerlo sola

Yoh: no creo que eso sea posible, además Mikki no necesita que lo cuiden a él no le gusta, y la responsabilidad de terminar el diseño esta semana es de ambos, no lo puedo dejar así

Cloeh: si, veo que también eres muy entregado a tu trabajo, una cualidad más que agregar a la larga lista ¿no? Asakura

Yoh: pues solo hago lo que me corresponde jiji- dice rascándose la cabeza

* * *

12:00 p.m.

Manta: Eh Yoh, te tengo que contar algo- dice entrando en la oficina de su amigo muy contento- Adivina ¡¿Quién viene a visitarnos? Eh… ¿interrumpo?

Yoh: ah, no Manta pasa, ¿Qué decías?

Manta: es que pensé que estabas ocupado, como está la señorita Cloeh aquí- se dirige a la joven- por cierto buenas tardes

Cloeh: buenas tardes Oyamada

Yoh: y por qué dices eso de que ella este aquí, si ella comparte la oficina conmigo

Manta: ¿Qué? ¿Y la dejaste?

Cloeh: veo que ayer no regreso en todo el día Oyamada desde ayer mande a traer mi escritorio a esta oficina

Yoh: si además no tiene nada de malo, así trabajamos más rápido y mejor, por cierto ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

Manta: así es que ¿adivina quién viene de Londres?

Yoh: al castaño se le ilumina la cara con una gran sonrisa- no me digas que Lizerg Vendrá

Manta: el pequeñín cierra los ojos, se cruza de brazos y asiente- exactamente, ya le avise a todos, nos reuniremos hoy para almorzar y organizaremos una fiesta de bienvenida apresurada

Yoh: eso es genial ya tengo más de dos años que no lo veía, creo que desde la graduación, ¡esto es genial!

Manta: cierto, entonces ¿nos vamos a comer con los demás?

Yoh: seguro- asintiendo enérgicamente con una sonrisa infantil

Cloeh: disculpen caballeros, ¿podría ir con ustedes?, sé que es una reunión privada entre amigos, pero yo no quisiera tener que almorzar sola

Yoh: claro que puedes venir, así te presentare a los muchachos, ya verás lo graciosos que son n.n

Cloeh: me alegro bueno, muchas gracias por llevarme

Yoh: no te preocupes, vámonos Manta

Manta: si

Salen de la oficina los tres, Cloeh se adelanta para llamar al ascensor y el joven de baja estatura aprovecha para interrogar a su amigo

Manta: le da un codazo a Yoh en la pierna (no alcanza las costillas XD)- veo que te llevas bien con tu nueva compañera- dice con una sonrisa picarona

Yoh: jiji si Cloeh es muy agradable y graciosa, me cae muy bien

Manta: me entere, que ayer saliste a cenar con ella y Anna los vio ¿Cómo te salvaste de esa?

Yoh: o.o ¿Cómo que salvarme? Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo

Manta: si pero Anna nunca lo toma así, normalmente te hubiera mandado al hospital por cenar con otra mujer

Yoh: no exageres, además hace tiempo pasamos eso, ella sabe que la Amo

Manta: pues que suerte, cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo está tu padre? No te han dicho nada de el

Yoh: te conté anoche que tuve un encuentro feo con mama, no creo que quiera avisarme de nada, además yo no vi a Mikki tan mal, él se recuperara

Manta: si ese enfrentamiento con tu familia es feo, sobre todo el asunto de Anna

Yoh: si- se acuerda de algo y su expresión cambia y se pone pali justo cuando llegan al ascensor, el cual ya esta abierto y esta Cloeh dentro esperándolos- ¡ME VA A MATAR!

Cloeh: que te pasa Yoh ¿Por qué gritas?

Yoh: es que quede con encontrarme con Anna para almorzar, me va a matar si no lo hago

Manta: poniéndose una mano en la cabeza y girándola- tú no tienes remedio, siempre en las nubes, ahora que vas a hacer no la puedes dejar esperando, Anna me mataría

Yoh: jiji tienes razón, pero no tengo opción, la llevare a comer con los muchachos

Cloeh: que buena idea, así podre hablar con ella sobre el trabajo que le propuse

Manta: ¿trabajo?

Yoh: si Cloeh le propuso a Anna que nos ayudara con el diseño de las construcciones

Cloeh: no solo eso quiero que también trabaje en la supervisión de la construcción

Manta: o.o Tra... tra… trabajar con Anna

Yoh: si, jiji no te preocupes me ocupare de que no te torture mucho

Manta: que esperanza

* * *

12:40 se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de la plaza, esperando a su castaño muy fastidiado, ya llevaba más de diez minutos esperando.

Anna: Aich, quien demonios se cree para tenerme esperando tanto tiempo ¿Qué demonios estará haciendo ese tonto? - _y yo que me moleste en llegar temprano ¿Por qué nunca lo podrá hacer-_ bueno no sé qué espero él siempre ha sido así desde que lo conocí

Yoh: Anita, disculpa la demora, es que me llegaron excelentes noticias

Anna: ¿ah sí? se gira adonde oyó la voz de su esposo, y lo ve caminando hacia ella acompañado de Manta y su nueva "compañera"- y ¿ellos?- frunce ligeramente el ceño

Yoh: llega donde está su rubia y le da un beso en la mejilla- jiji es que bueno, ellos van a comer con nosotros

Anna: ¿Qué? Ô.o

Manta: hola Anna ¿Cómo estás?

Cloeh: hola Anna, que gusto volver a verte tan pronto

Anna: si claro- baja la mira al joven de baja estatura- y hola enano cabezón

Cloeh: jajaa enano cabezón que cómico jajaja eres muy graciosa Anna

Anna: con una venita en la frente y la mirada más fría que de costumbre- no tiene nada de gracioso- se gira a su esposo- me puedes explicar esto

Yoh: es que, veras ¿te acuerdas de Lizerg?

Anna: ¿el niño engreído que estudiaba derecho? Si claro, que hay con el

Yoh: pues es que vendrá al país y bueno, los muchachos planean hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida y pues, nos vamos a reunir para comer y planificarla- dice rascándose la cabeza

Anna: y hasta ahora me vienes a decir u.u me hubieras dicho antes y no vengo para acá, me quedo en mi oficina y almuerzo sola

Yoh: pero si me acabo de enterar Anita

Cloeh: además, será divertido, así podremos conocernos más y compartir un rato agradable entre todos

Yoh: sip, precisamente Anita n.n

Anna: está bien, donde demonios iremos u.u- _y te vigilo y cuido, no me gusta la confianza que te tiene- _pensó

Manta: es una cafetería cerca de aquí, vámonos los muchachos ya deben haber llegado

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

Si ya se ya es hora de que aparezcan los demás personajes y salga algo más al estilo Shaman King

Ya saldrán las demás parejas etc etc etc

Bueno gracias a los que leen esta loquera y por favor dejen comentarios aunque sean criticas

Viva el YOHXANNA


	5. Chapter 5

**Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de Takei, bla bla bla**

_**Pensamiento en cursiva**_

**Mundo Alterno**

* * *

**Capitulo V. Reunión / Almuerzo/ Equipo.**

* * *

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraba, "tranquilamente" conversando en una cafetería, comiendo unos panes dulces con café.

Horo: aich cuando demonios llegaran esos tontos, ya estoy fastidiado de estar con estos dos- dice un joven de cabellos celestes peinados hacia arriba

Ren: por favor si alguien se debe obstinar de estar con ustedes payasos, ese soy yo- acoto un chico de cabellos purpura y un extraño piquito en él, con extraños y gatunos ojos amarillos

Horo: ¿Qué dices tiburón? Tu eres el que me molesta con tu engreída presencia- se levanta de su asiento y señala al de al lado con un dedo- además aquí el único bufón es el Chocolatín

Chocolove: pues si soy el único eh inigualable, amo de la risa- pone pose de triunfo- eso me lo decía mi tía pancha- un joven afroamericano y vestimenta graciosa

Horo: cállate eso no es cierto, además no tienes ninguna tía Pancha

Chocolove: tu pansa- colocando sus manos en el estómago del peli Azul, acto seguido recibe un gran golpe de este

Ren: vez te dije, son tal para cual

Horo: tú cállate picudito, no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que me queda

Ren: ¿o qué?

Horo: te partiré la cara tiburón

Ren ja te quiero ver intentarlo, puercoespín- dice poniéndose en pie

Horo: tú lo pediste chinito - se abalanza sobre el chico de ojos amarillos

Yoh: ¡chicos! Tanto tiempo sin verlos- dice el castaño entrando en a la cafetería de la mano de su esposa- veo que siguen igual de enérgicos jiji

Anna: yo diría igual de escandalosos u.u

Ren y Horo: Yoh, Anna

Manta: jeje veo que estaban enfrascados en otra de sus peleíllas

Ren: hum u.u solo estaba controlando al tonto de Loro Loro, que no dejaba de fastidiar porque ustedes no llegaban

Horo: ay si tú, debe ser que tu no estabas cansado de esperar también

Yoh: ya chicos dejen de pelear, ya estamos aquí, además esta reunión es para planificar algo especial- dice sentándose en la mesa cosa que imita su esposa

Manta: cierto, pero que tal si pedimos algo de comer primero

Horo: eso me parece excelente idea Mantita

Chocolove: la mantita de la niña- tomando el mantel y abrazándola como si fuera un niño pequeño y con ojos soñadores

Todos: …

Ren: bien, yo quiero un omelet

Anna: si eso sería bueno, ya que no creo que allá nada mejor aquí u.u

Yoh: bueno yo también quiero uno n.n

Horo: pues yo quiero una hamburguesa

Manta: yo creo que también comeré un omelet- en eso momento recordó quien estaba a su lado y hasta el momento no había hablado viendo el agradable ambiente que estaba a su alrededor- eh chicos quero presentarles a Cloeh

Cloeh: hola mucho gusto n.n

Ren: miren el pequeño Manta ya tiene pareja

Horo: valla que es bonita, lo que tiene de enano lo tiene de suertudo, tiene una novia modelo

Chocolove: si ya te gano, tú ni siquiera tienes una

Yoh: jiji no muchachos ellos no son pareja, se equivocan totalmente

Horo: no seas celoso, el hecho de que tu esposa sea una amargada egocéntrica no significa que los demás no tenga derecho a enamorarse de chicas lindas y amables- acto seguido es lanzado al suelo por una fuerte cacheada de cierta rubia

Ren: eso te pasa por bocón

Chocolove: y pues, si no son pareja, ¿Quién es ella?

Cloeh: en efecto no soy pareja de Oyamada, solo somos socios y compañeros de trabajo, igual que de Yoh

Horo: ¿socia?- dice sentándose otra vez en la mesa sobándose la mejilla

Cloeh: si, mucho gusto mi nombre es Cloeh Nara, mi padre es el dueño de Construcciones Nara.

Ren: o ya veo, ustedes darán el dinero para la construcción de "Nueva Tokio"

Cloeh: si así mismo

Yoh: jiji si y es mi nueva compañera de trabajo

Horo: ¿compañera?

Yoh: si Cloeh es Arquitecta, igual que yo y muy buena tengo que decirlo, ella me supervisa en cuanto al diseño de la cuidad

Cloeh: yo más bien diría que doy sugerencias, tu trabajo es impecable Yoh

Anna: ya podrían dejar de adularse el uno al otro y sentarse los que faltan, tengo hambre- con tono serio y los ojos cerrados

Manta: es cierto todavía seguimos de pie jeje- mueve una silla- siéntese señorita Cloeh

Cloeh: muchas gracias Oyamada- dice sentándose y sonriéndole a todos- me da mucho gusto conocerlos, no saben cuánto me ha contado Yoh de ustedes

Ren: ah sí ¿cosas malas o buenas?

Cloeh: excelentes

Horo: genial, ahora nos considera excelentes una chica linda y sexy

Cloeh: se sonroja y sonríe- gracias por considerarme como tal

Ren: Bien entonces ¡Mesera!

Ordenaron y a los pocos minutos llego la mesera con las órdenes de cada uno, comenzaron a comer entre risas y pequeñas peleas tontas entre Ren y Horo

Anna: se podrían callar estoy intentando comer saben, son todos unos idiotas u.u

Horo: Anna se nota que sigues igual de amargada que siempre, por lo visto Yoh no hace bien su trabajo por las noches

Yoh y Anna se ruborizan por el comentario del joven de cabello azul

Anna: ¡NO VEO QUE ESO SEA DE TU INCUMBENCIA BAKA!- gritando

Ren: cálmate Anna, solo fue un comentario del idiota de Loro Loro no te alteres

Anna: no me alterara si el idiota no dijera tantas estupideces

Horo: si pues en el caso de, estoy seguro que la culpa no sería de Yoh sino de la frialdad de cierta persona

Anna: que insinúas azulado- Dice Anna en voz baja y con una mirada asesina

Horo: pues n-no…no nada- la mirada que le había dirigido la rubia lo hizo tartamudear y guardar lo que le iba a responder

Ren: pues a lo que vinimos que no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo algo que hacer más tarde

Yoh: es cierto esta reunión es para hablar de cómo recibiremos a Lizerg

Manta: yo opino que deberíamos hacer una fiesta

Chocolove: buenísima idea Frazada

Todos: …

Cloeh: jajaja Manta/Frazada esta bueno

Horo: ehh creo que la señorita tiene cierto parecido a alguien

Ren: claro a la tarada de tu hermana son las únicas que se ríen de los malos chistes del chocolatín

Horo: mira quién habla tu noviecita la rosada es otra que se orina de la risa con el moreno

Ren: no te metas con ella o lo lamentaras

Yoh: chicos chicos, cálmense estábamos hablando de la bienvenida de Lizerg ¿recuerdan?

Manta: si además tenemos que cuadrar donde será y ah que hora él llega a las 5

Ren: no se preocupen ya lo solucione todo la bienvenida será en la disco de Jun

Choco: seguro y podre mostrarles mis habilidades en el baile que incluso se compara con la gracia de mis chistes

Horo: si bailas como echas chistes no me imagino lo patético que eres- dice en voz baja

Manta: pues bien, entonces haremos eso yo me encargo de llevar a Lizerg y para que sea una sorpresa, todos antes reuniremos en ese lugar

Yoh: jijiji espero que le guste, no lo vemos desde hace casi tres años

Ren: listo hablare con Jun para decirle que organizaremos una bienvenida

Horo: ya estoy rogando que llegue la hora, seguro la pasaremos genial

Yoh: seguro, jiji

Ren: Yoh ahora hablando de otra cosa cuando demonios piensas reintegrarte al equipo

Yoh: eh Ren pues yo creo que la semana que viene podre ir al juego

Horo: ¿crees? El próximo juego nos dará la pase para la semifinales ¡tienes que ir!

Yoh: es que la próxima semana se inicia la construcción, ya saben el gobierno quiere construir la cuidad lo antes posible

Ren: hump bien se entiende tienes tus responsabilidades con esa construcción

Horo: pero Ren las semifinales

Ren: podemos ganar sin ese idiota, de hecho conmigo basta y sobra para ganar el campeonato de este año

Horo: solo eres un chinito presumido pero tienes razón no necesitamos a Yoh para llegar a las finales

Yoh: si estoy seguro que ustedes podrán chicos

Cloeh: ¿puedo saber de qué equipo se trata?

Manta: ah es que ellos juegan para el equipo de futbol de Tokio

Cloeh: ¿en serio?

Manta: si de hecho se han ganado la copa, los últimos dos años desde que entraron al equipo, son conocidos como los mejores jugadores del país a pesar de que se dedican a otras cosas aparte del juego

Horo: si, no es por presumir pero somos los mejores- dice poniendo una pose ganadora graciosa

Ren: de hecho soy el mejor en todo lo que hago eso si es un hecho

Yoh: jijiji yo solo soy un simple portero

Manta: si pero eres el capitán del equipo Yoh

Cloeh: ¿en serio? Wauu eso es otro talento para el costal, tan solo dos años en el equipo y ya eres el capitán

Yoh: bueno que también influye que juego desde la niñez jiji- se rasca la nuca

Cloeh: de igual forma cada vez me impresionas más Yoh

Anna: hablando de eso, llevas más de dos semana sin entrenar cuando te reintegres al equipo no vas a tener fuerza y vas a hacer el ridículo

Yoh: lo se Anna pero he estado trabajando

Ren: como sea estoy seguro que el entrenador no le agrada nada, que no vayas a los entrenamientos

Yoh: lo se he hablado con él por teléfono, iré apenas se inicien las construcciones

Horo: bien te estaremos esperando para volver a tomar la copa en nuestras manos

Yoh: jijiji pues claro

Manta: pues creo que es hora que volvamos a la oficina, hay cosas que hacer, y nos prepararemos para esta noche- dice levantándose

Cloeh: seguro debemos terminar mañana el diseño para entregarlo—imita al pequeño

Yoh: cierto- se levanta- nos vemos chicos- ve a la rubia y la besa en los labios- nos vemos en la casa por la tarde Anita

Anna: seguro, nos vemos.

Y así cada quien se despide y se retira a sus diferentes actividades. La tarde transcurre tranquila y sin contra tiempo, pero con largas horas de trabajo para cierto castaño

* * *

Yoh: ¡tadaima!- dice Yoh abriendo la puerta principal de su casa

Anna: bienvenido, llegas tarde- aparece en la entrada

Yoh: lo se Anita pero tengo que terminar totalmente esos planos a la perfección, sino los ingenieros como tú me comerán vivo jiji

Anna: ya está lista la cena, lávate las manos y vamos a cenar

Yoh: ¡Anita cocinaste! O.O

Anna: claro, que creíste que esperaría a que llegaras

Yoh: jiji cierto debes tener mucha hambre n.n

Anna: apresúrate- se da la vuelta para ir a la cocina

Yoh: la agarra del brazo y la voltea- ¿mi beso?- dice en tono infantil

Anna: suspira y lo besa- apúrate se va a enfriar la cena y nos tenemos que ir a la dichosa bienvenida- le dice con una pequeña sonrisa

Yoh: sip- va al lavabo y de ahí a al comedor- huele delicioso

Anna: espero que te guste

Yoh: tomo un poco de la pasta con salsa bechamel y queso que había cocinado su esposa y se la llevo a la boca- umm esta riquísimo Anna

Anna: me alegra que te agrade- sonríe un poco- debes estar cansado no haz dormido desde anoche

Yoh: jiji no te preocupes, hoy dormiré tranquilo y en paz

Anna: ¿dormirás? No sé a qué horas- ò.Ô

Yoh: tranquila Anita, vendremos temprano después de la celebración

Anna: … supongo que no `puedo hacer nada ese es tu mundo- _este tonto no cuida para nada su salud a cuenta de ser "especial"_

Yoh: no te agrada la idea de ir a la bienvenida ¿cierto?

Anna: lo que no soporto es el lugar. No me trae buenos recuerdos que digamos

Yoh: vamos Anna esos son viejos tiempos, lo que importa es el ahora

Anna: solo espero no volver a pasar un mal rato como la última vez con una de tus amiguitas

Yoh: Anna ¿Por qué? recuerdas cosas sin importancia

Anna: será porque para mí son importantes baka

Yoh: eso es parte de mi estúpido pasado y prefiero olvidarlo

Anna: pues yo lo he intentado, pero te juro que veo otra vez alguna de esas zorras coqueteándote y las desolló vivas

Yoh: jiji y no lo dudo Anna, aunque no creo que haya problemas la última ves creo que tuvieron suficiente n.n

Anna: eso espero u.u

Yoh: Además planeo descansar todos estos días para poder recuperar el sueño perdido desde anoche jiji

Anna: pues yo lo dudo, porque planeo colocarte un entrenamiento especial por todos estos días perdidos en el trabajo, para que estés en forma para los partidos

Yoh: T.T pero Anita

Anna: pero nada, no vas a hacer el ridículo en la cancha mientras estés bajo mi mando

Yoh: siempre has dicho lo mismo, pensé que después de casados no me torturarías tanto

Anna: es por tu bien, los partidos ganados por amplia ventaja son bonos extra, por lo tanto más ingresos- sonríe un poco- además de demostrar que soy la grandiosa esposa del mejor portero del Mundo

Yoh: T.T si definitivamente sigues igualita

Anna: ¿acaso querías que cambiara? Ò.ó

Yoh: no, no Anna tú siempre me has encantado tal cual eres o.o

Anna: pues bien pasado mañana iniciamos el entrenamiento

Yoh: lo que tú digas Anita T.T

Anna: bien, es hora de cambiarnos eh irnos- _y espero que no te vuelvas a ex trasnochar mucho_

Yoh: si Anna

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

Bueno agradecimientos a todos aquellos que han leído este fic, enserio muchas gracias por leerlo, aunque sea malo jiji, espero que les siga gustando

Porfa Reviews así sea para decir que está bien o mal, si quieren que ponga algo si voy bien mal, asqueroso o lo que sea pero dejen un malvado comentario se lo leen


	6. Chapter 6 fiesta

Ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de TaKei bla…bla…bla

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

* * *

**Capítulo VI. Bienvenida/fiesta. Parte 1**

* * *

Mansión Nara

Señor Nara: ¿y a dónde? Tan arreglada

Cloeh: pues voy a salir con los amigos de Yoh y Manta

Señor Nara: me alegro Asakura y tú hacen muy buena pareja

Cloeh: Papa, no comiences ¿sí?, cuantas veces te voy a decir que él está felizmente casado

Señor Nara: yo solo digo lo que pienso- dice alzando las manos con señal de paz- además si quisiera tanto a su mujer no te habría invitado a salir con él, creo que deberías aprovechar para acercarte más al chico y si él lo hace no lo dudes demuéstrale la hermosa y maravillosa mujer que eres que es el único muchacho que conozco que te vale la pena

Cloeh: enumerando con los dedos- primero: no me invito él solo, también me invito Oyamada, Segundo: no me meto con hombres casados, y tercero: ¡va a ir con la esposa! Por el amor a Dios papa crees que va a coquetear conmigo estando la mujer al lado, ¡por favor!

Señor Nara: ya, ya tranquila yo solo decía – guarda silencio por un momento y después la mira a los ojos- que te valla bien hija

Cloeh: gracias papa, ah por cierto me llevo el Ferrari- dice con una pequeña pero feliz sonrisa, ya que estrenaría su regalo de cumple año

* * *

En un Hotel lujoso en el centro de Tokio, se encuentra esperando en la recepción un joven de cabello rubio obscuro y baja estatura.

Manta: ya es tarde, me pregunto que estará haciendo Lizerg

Lizerg: ¡hello Manta cuanto tiempo! n.n – parado detrás del enano

Manta: ¡Lizerg!- se sobresalta y se voltea- ¿Cómo estas amigo?

Lizerg: jeje bien ¿y ustedes?, les tengo que contar tantas cosas, los extrañe muchísimo n.n- hace una pausa y mira a su alrededor- ¿Dónde están los chicos?

Manta: jeje es que nos vamos a reunir en otro lado, yo vine a buscarte- rascándose la cabeza

Lizerg: oh, entiendo pues bien vamos a verlos, enserio no saben cuento los he echado de menos

Manta: pues andando mi auto está en la entrada

Lizerg: bien

* * *

Casa Asakura Kyouyama

Yoh: ¿Anitaaa ya estas lista?- parado detrás de la puerta del baño de su habitación

Anna: no me apures o no vamos a ningún lugar Yoh

Yoh: si pero la reunión es a las 8 y son las 7:40

Anna: te dije que no me apuraras, si quieres no voy y ya

Yoh: O.O no, no Anita tomate todo el tiempo que quieras

Pasan aproximadamente 10 minutos más y…

Yoh: Anna –la llama el castaño

Anna: ¿Qué?

Yoh: ¿ya terminaste?

Anna: ¿no te dije que si me apurabas no iba?

Yoh: pero Anita es tarde ya debió haber llegado Lizerg T_T

Anna: ya estoy lista- dice saliendo del baño con el teléfono en mano- ya podemos irnos

Yoh: ¿estabas hablando por teléfono?

Anna: si llamo Ryu, parece que regresan en 3 días, ah y Amidamaru te manda saludos

Yoh: ¿es… es… estabas… hablando con él?- con cara de idiota

Anna: ¿con Ryu?

Yoh: sabes de quien hablo Anna

Anna: si ¿Por qué crees que me tarde tanto? Es el único que me hace perder la noción del tiempo, aparte de ti

Yoh: T_T ¿y por qué no me lo pasaste? Lo extraño tanto

Anna: no creí que lo extrañaras no has hablado de el toda esta semana

Yoh: solo trato de no recordar que no está aquí ahorita con nosotros

Anna: es por su bien, además vas a vivir con él hasta que se compre su propia casa o simplemente se valla con alguna chica

Yoh: no seas así Anna, tu siempre has estado con él, yo no

Anna: pero eso no es culpa mía

Yoh: Anna T_T

Anna: ok ya cálmate vienen el sábado, ahora vámonos que tú quieres ver a tu amiguito

Yoh: el castaño suspira y ve a su esposa - si vámonos

* * *

En una de las zonas más lujosas de Tokio, se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes esperando y conversando entre ellos, estaban en un gran edificio finamente decorado y con magistrales y enormes puertas de vidrio blindado adornado con grandes e imponentes dragones de hierro estilo china, por dentro una gran pista de baile y un enorme y espectacular bar, justamente ahí se encontraba el grupo de jóvenes en espera, compuesto de 3 chicas y 3 chicos.

Ren: y ¿Cómo se comporta tu querida hermanita últimamente?

Horo: no tienes idea me tiene los pelos de punta

Ren: así los has tenido siempre Loro

Horo: sabes a que me refiero- se da cuenta de la última palabra del peli morado y – Y no me digas loro, tiburón (Horo siempre tan lentico XD)

Choco: el Tiburoncito quiere al Lorito- con la imagen de un tiburón y algunas aves felices

Ren y Horo golpean fuerte mente al pobre Afroamericano

Ren: volviendo al tema, pues a mí parece que está bastante seria

Horo: eso es porque anda de cotorra con tu hermanita y noviecita

Ren voltea para ver a un grupito de tres jovencitas, una de cabello largo verde obscuro, intensos ojos azules, cuerpo de modelo cubierto delicadamente con un vestido tradicional chino color negro de aproximadamente 25 años, a su lado derecho una joven de cabellos azul cielo, ojos azules pero intensos que vestía una blusa rosa ceñida al cuerpo con un pequeño escote ,una minifalda blanca y unas botas largas blancas con detalles rosas, a la izquierda de la peli verde se encontraba una chica de unos 22 años peli rosa, ojos rojizos y tímidos con una camisa blanca ¾, y un bluejeane ceñido al cuerpo y zapatos deportivos.

Las jóvenes se encontraban tranquilamente platicando mientras se tomaban algunos cocteles.

Jun: y entonces ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- preguntaba la peli verde por el relato que le contaba su amiga

Pilika: Nada u.u Horo Horo llego justo en el momento en que por fin Roy decidió besarme y lo echo del apartamento

Jun: por lo visto Horo te tiene últimamente vigilada n.n

Pilika: uff no te imaginas Jun me tiene obstinada, se la pasa controlándome como si fuera papa

Tamao: pues a mí me parece muy tierno que el joven Horo se preocupe por usted señorita Pilika

Pilika: eso lo dices porque no está encima de ti todo el día viendo lo que haces por cierto ¿Cuándo demonios dejaras de tratarnos de joven y señorita?

Jun: no le hables así Pilika, Tamao es una niña sumamente respetuosa es todo n.n

Pilika: eso lo dices porque es tu cuñada u.u cosa que aun no entiendo ¿Cómo demonios terminaste con Ren si a ti te gustaba Yoh?

Jun: cosas del destino Pilika uno nunca sabe quién es el amor de su vida

Tamao: Además me di cuenta que lo que sentía por el joven Yoh solo era profundo respeto y admiración por su forma de afrontar la vida

Afuera del edificio…

Manta: bueno ya llegamos: dice estacionando el carro al frente del edificio

Lizerg: ¿estás seguro que es aquí Manta? Parece un edificio comercial y al parecer bastante concurrido mira toda esa gente

Manta: si estoy seguro, es aquí donde nos esperan los muchachos

Lizerg: pues bien, vamos a entrar que ya no aguanto las ganas de verlos

Salen del auto y se dirigen a las impresionantes puertas, delante de ellas de encuentra un hombre alto y musculoso y con mirada seria

Manta: hola Lee ¿Cómo estás?

Lee: hola joven Manta, me alegro de verlo, ya era hora de que llegaran, los demás esperan adentro

Manta si ya me di cuenta que comenzaron sin nosotros desde aquí se escucha la música- se voltea a ver a su acompañante- mira Lizerg te presento a Lee Pyron es un gran Kung-fuista y guarda espaldas de Jun.

Lizerg: mucho gusto- dice ofreciéndole la mano

Lee: es un placer, la joven Jun ha hablado muchas cosas de usted- le da la mano al pelo verde- pero pasen los están esperando

Manta: genial nos vemos Lee

Lee: por supuesto Joven Manta

Cloeh: esperen por favor- llamándolos des de su grandioso **El Ferrari 458 Italia **color rojo al frente del edificio

Manta: ¡señorita Cloeh!

Cloeh: eh ¿disculpa donde me estaciono?

Lee: eh a la derecha se encuentra el estacionamiento señorita- la joven estaciona el carro y va junto a los caballeros

Cloeh: disculpa Manta ¿no llego tarde cierto?

Manta: para nada- señala a su amigo con una mano- este es mi amigo Lizerg Dithell

Cloeh: oh mucho gusto, Cloeh Nara- sonriendo y dándole la mano

Lizerg: el gusto es mío, señorita- besándole el reverso de la mano en forma de cortesía- Lizerg Dithell para servirle

Cloeh: valla todo un caballero

Manta: bien es hora de entrar

Y se adentran en la lujosa y moderna discoteca llena de personas bailando música trance bajo multitudes de luces de colores pero aun así con la obscuridad característica de un centro nocturno. Cuando están a mitad de la pista de baile son rodeados por un grupo de jóvenes, que gritan al unisonó "¡BIENVENIDO!" y abrasan al joven visitante inglés.

Horo: si que no has cambiado nada inglesito

Ren: si realmente sigue igualito

Choco: si sigue igual de feo y facilito el idioma

Ren, Horo: Cállate imbécil

Pilika: pero si estas mas guapo Lizerg, te han sentado bien estos años sin vernos

Lizerg: gracias muchachos, que gusto me da verlos y opino lo mismo de ti Pilika cada vez te ves más hermosa

Jun.: pues ya nos vimos así que vayamos al bar a brindar por nuestro reencuentro ¿Qué les parece?

Todos: ¡Si!- alzando el puño felices

Ren: pues una ronda de cubalibre para todos- dice dirigiéndose al barman

Horo: y estos- viendo a Manta y a Cloeh sentados juntos en la barra- ¿no y que no son pareja? Y están juntos

Manta: no lo somos Horo, solo estamos conversando

Cloeh: si eso, además nos encontramos en la entrada

Horo: a que bien, entonces ¿no le gustaría hablar conmigo Señorita?

Cloeh: por supuesto n.n eh, ¿lo puedo llamar Horo?

Horo: pues claro aquí todos estamos en confianza

Ren: pues salud por la llegada de Lizerg a Japón- levanta su coctel una vez que el barman se los ha entregado a todos

Todos: ¡Salud!- se levan las copas a la boca

Jun.: y cuéntanos Lizerg ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Lizerg: excelente, estoy a pocos pasos de ser un detective muy reconocido

Pilika: me alegro por ti, siempre ha sido tu sueño n.n

Lizerg: si les tengo que contar muchas cosas n.n por cierto ¿y donde esta Yoh?

Ren: el muy tonto no ha llegado

Horo: Si seguro la ogro le prohibió venir, como es tan celosa

Tamao: no hable así de la señorita Anna, ella solo protege al joven Yoh de todas esas chicas tras el

Horo: jejeje lo protege, por favor ella lo que no quiere es que Yoh se de cuenta que hay mejores mujeres en el mundo y que cometió un error al casarse con la reina del Hielo

Cloeh: ¿reina del hielo?

Horo: si todos los que estamos aquí sabemos que Anna es una bruja

Pilika: ¡hermano! No hables así de ella

Horo: tengo que aprovechar ahora que no está sino me golpea, además yo no tengo la culpa que torture al pobre de Yoh

Cloeh: bueno si es un poco ruda y odiosa, pero a mi me parece que se la lleva muy bien con Yoh

Pilika: eso es porque son la pareja perfecta- mira a la joven de cabello negro- y ¿Quién es usted?

Cloeh: oh perdón mi nombre es Cloeh Nara- le extiende la mano- mucho gusto

Tamao: ¿Nara?

Manta: eh si disculpen que no se las haya presentado chicas pero ella es nuestra nueva socia, para la construcción de "nuevo Tokio".

Cloeh: si así es y ustedes deben ser: Tamao- señalando a la peli rosa- umm la señorita Pilika y Jun. ¿No?- señalando a la pelo verde

Jun: pues si ¿Cómo sabes quienes somos?

Cloeh. Yoh me ha contado mucho de ustedes n.n

Pilika: ¿Yoh?

Cloeh: eh si trabajo con el, soy su compañera en el diseño de la cuidad

Tamao: pues mucho gusto señorita Nara n.n

Horo: y ahora que todos nos conocemos ¡sigamos celebrando!

Todos: ¡si!

Yoh: T_T vamos muy tarde

Anna: no te quejes que ya llegamos u.u

Yoh: pero yo quería recibir a Lizerg- ve el carro estacionado al lado de ellos y- Wauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ¿de quién será? O_O

Anna: ¿ah? – voltea a mirar donde su esposo- umm es el carro que te querías comprar ¿no?

Yoh: ese mismo, no pensé verlo por aquí estoy muy feliz n.n – viendo al auto con cara de idita y casi babeando

Anna: por favor es solo un carro compórtate Yoh, además no tenemos para ese tipo de gastos

Yoh: si tienes razón- suspira

Anna: bien vamos a dentro

Entran al edificio después de saludar a Lee tomados de mano y buscan con la mirada a su grupo de jóvenes amigos hasta que los localizan

Ren: hey aquí – les hace señas a la pareja para que se acerquen hacia las mesas donde se encontraban

Yoh: hola muchachos- con una gran sonrisa mientras se acerca junto a sus amigos hasta que ve al ingles- ¡LIZERG AMIGO!

Lizerg: hola Yoh- se `levanta y lo abraza- te he extrañado mucho amigo hay tantas cosas que contar

Yoh: si amigo yo también te he extrañado mucho T_T- con cascaditas en los ojos aun abrazando a su amigo peli verde

Anna: si pero ya basta de comportamientos Yaoi en mi presencia Asakura- dice cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados

Horo: si eres aguafiestas Anna, claro como tú no comprendes lo que es extrañar a un amigo

Anna: y tu cállate Loro Loro, no estoy hablando contigo

Cloeh. Hola Yoh, que bueno verte n.n- dice también levantándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Yoh: eh si hola Cloeh, que bueno que vinieras n.n

Anna: si que gusto- dice en voz baja, va a sentarse junto a las muchachas – hola

Jun, Tamao, Pilika: Hola Anna n.n

Siguen conversando animadamente ahora que estaban todos juntos, recordando viejos tiempos y contando cosas que habían vivido últimamente felices de encontrarse todos juntos con en los viejos tiempos.

Choco: pues esto es una Disco así que a bailar pues, ahora que llegaron los que faltaban

Horo: el chocolatín tiene razón así que vamos

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Jeje hola si lo se me han dicho que coloque los guiones con – y lo pienso hacer ustedes mandan pero estos capítulos ya los había comenzado así les prometo que en los próximos lo pondré ustedes son el público ustedes mandan, gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias por cierto sigan comentando, me alegra mucho que les guste el fic enserio se siente súper saber que a alguien le guste lo que escribo aunque no sea lo mío en fin gracias y cuídense.**


	7. Chapter 7 hijo

Ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de TaKei bla…bla…bla

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

**Recuerdos negrillas**

* * *

**Capítulo VII. Bienvenida/hijo/ Recuerdos. Parte 2**

* * *

Choco: pues esto es una Disco así que a bailar pues, ahora que llegaron los que faltaban

Horo: el chocolatín tiene razón así que vamos

Ren. Me harías el honor- dándole la mano al joven rosa

Tamao: con gusto- y se sonroja

Yoh: Anita vamos n.n

Anna: me duele la cabeza Yoh

Yoh: oh entiendo- pone cara triste

Cloeh: eh ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?- dándole la mano a Yoh

Yoh: eh no sé yo- gira hacia su esposa- Anna

Anna: haz lo que quieras

Yoh: bien, vamos Cloeh

Y así se pusieron todos a bailar disfrutando de la música y el buen ambiente, Horo con Jun, Lizerg con Pilika, Ren con Tamao, Chocolove con Manta (no hay más nadie XD) y por ultimo Cloeh con Yoh, lo cual le hacía hervir la sangre a cierta rubia de ojos obscuros.

Jun: ¿qué tienes Anna? te noto mas seria de lo normal- le dice ofreciéndole un trago

Anna: nada solo que no estoy de humor- tomándose casi por completo el contenido de la copa

Jun: oh ya veo, es la nueva socio de Yoh- mirando en la misma dirección de la rubia- parece que se la llevan muy bien

Pilika: apareciendo de la nada- si pareciera que esa tipa le atrae tu esposo no dejaba de hablar con él y alagarlo todo el tiempo

Jun: ¡Pilika!- exaltada por la repentina aparición de su amiga

Anna: ¿no se supone que estabas bailando con Lizerg?

Pilika: si pero fue un momento al baño

Jun: ahora hablando del comentario de Pilika, ¿tu crees eso Anna?

Anna: no me interesa u.u

Pilika: ¿y desde cuando? La última vez que unas chicas se le insinuaron a Yoh casi las matas

Anna: ¿insinuaron? Casi lo viola

Jun: jeje Anna no exageres pero volvamos, ¿Por qué no te interesa?

Anna: simple, Yoh ya me dijo que no le interesa su nueva socia y voy a confiar en el, ya por dudar tanto de el nos separaron una ves y no lo permitiré de nuevo- _además supo convencerme muy bien de que yo soy más importante que cualquier otra-_ recordando la noche anterior en que fueron interrumpidos por una desagradable noticia

Pilika: wau Anna vaya que has cambiado

Jun: si pero que suerte, no quería otro espectáculo como el de la vez Anterior, además que me contenta mucho que haya confianza entre ustedes n.n

Anna: es cierto Jun no te había pedido disculpa por arruinar tu inauguración

Jun: no te preocupes Anna, comprendo el porqué de lo que hiciste

Flash Back

**Yoh: mira Anita hoy es la inauguración de la Discoteca de Jun**

**Anna: te felicito el diseño te quedo muy bien**

**Yoh: jiji pero la fiesta también esta buenísima**

**Anna: si estoy de acuerdo, pero recuerda que tenemos que irnos temprano, para ver a Hana**

**Yoh: no te preocupes Ryu y Amidamaru lo cuidaran bien esta noche. Horo me llama voy con ellos ¿de acuerdo?**

**Anna: claro ve estamos recién casados no pegados**

**Yoh: jiji al ratico nos vemos Anita**

**A la media hora la joven ve a su recién esposo con una de sus antiguas "amigas" casi encima de el**

**Anna: me las va a pagar- se acerca lo suficiente para escuchar la conversación**

**¿?- por favor Yoh todos sabemos que tu no eres del tipo que se casa y vive feliz por siempre, nunca fuiste así, simplemente no lo entiendo**

**Yoh: Misa ya te he dicho que estoy felizmente enamorado y casado con mi esposa, entre tú y yo ya no pasara nunca nada**

**Misa: vamos Yoh por los viejos tiempos, ella no tiene porque enterarse**

**Yoh: ya te dije que no, Amo a Anna, y eso seria faltarle el respeto, en serio lo siento**

**Misa: estoy segura que eso lo dices porque aun no has estado conmigo- se le acerca y le susurra en el oído- pero estoy segura que puedo ser mucho mejor que ella**

**Yoh: sonríe- nadie es mejor que Anna**

**Misa: eso ya lo veremos- acercándose tanto que pega sus senos del pecho del castaño- te hare recordar, lo que es la buena vida**

**Yoh: lo lamento, yo mejor me voy, esta situación no me gusta para nada, mucho menos tus comentarios, fue agradable volverte a ver pero las cosas son diferentes y no quiero problemas ni mal entendidos con Anna- dice alejándola de el**

**Misa: no lo creo- le tomo el rostro y lo besa**

**Anna: ¡Yo te mato!- acto seguido toma a la chica que besa a su esposo del cabello alejándola del castaño, para después ahorcarla**

**Yoh: ¡Anna! espera**

**Anna: tú cállate que es tu culpa, te hubieras alejado en un principio**

**Ren: Horo tu saca a la chica yo detengo a Anna- viendo el espectáculo que se está llevando a cabo **

**Horo: Si**

**Fin Flash Back**

Anna: todavía no puedo creer que eso haya pasado a una semana de haberme casado u.u

Pilika: si pero esa chica llevo golpes hasta por la cedula

Jun: y fue en plena fiesta de inauguración, para colmo los muchachos también salieron heridos

Anna: se lo merecía por regalada y ellos por interrumpir u.u

Pilika: pero estoy de acuerdo contigo Anna, hay que defender lo que es de uno

Anna: Yoh no me pertenece, de hecho nadie le pertenece a nadie

Jun: en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Anna n.n

Pilika. Si como sea, ¿en serio no piensas hacer nada respecto a la "socia"?- señalando a Yoh y Cloeh, que bailaban y reían juntos

Anna: frunce el ceño al ver a su esposo tan feliz al lado de su "compañera"- no, no estaría mal dejar en claro quién es Anna Kyouyama

Jun: Asakura, Anna ahora eres Anna Asakura

Anna: si claro lo que tu digas u.u

Se acercan a la mesa los que estaban bailando.

Choco: esto si que es una fiesta pues, me he divertido como nunca

Horo: si la estamos pasando de maravilla, aff esto si es vida

Yoh: jiji si pero ya estoy cansado de tanto bailar mejor me siento

Cloeh: si yo también, estoy reventada

Lizerg: creo que será bueno pedir algo de comer

Ren: seguro, pide lo que quieras, es cortesía de los Tao- dice abrazado de su peli rosa

Yoh: jiji Anita, ¿Cómo te sientes?- sentándose al lado de ella y pasándole un brazo por los hombros

Anna: bien ¿Por qué?

Yoh: por tu dolor de cabeza

Anna: ha eso umm ya estoy bien

Cloeh: que lastima que no hayas salido a bailar con Yoh, es un excelente bailarín

Anna: eso lo se nos conocemos desde los 15

Cloeh: ¿en serio?

Yoh: si jiji eso fue cuando viaje a Inglaterra

Cloeh: wau entonces se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo

Pilika: si y fue amor a primera vista- "ayudando" a su amiga

Tamao: por cierto señorita Anna, ¿el jovencito Hanna aún no vuelve de la excursión del colegio?

Anna: no Ryu llamo y dijo que volverán en 3 días

Pilika: si es cierto extraño a mi sobrinito, quiero verlo ya y darle un gran abrazo de oso

Anna: con tal de que no lo asfixies todo está bien, solo tiene 3 Años

Pilika: no seas mala Anna, yo quiero mucho a Hanna

Yoh: si Anna entiéndela yo también extraño mucho a mi niño

Cloeh: ¿Quién es Hanna? ¿Un familiar: primito, sobrino?- intrigada al ver el cariño y nostalgia que destilaba la voz de Yoh

Yoh: pues eh …- se rasca la cabeza

Anna: es nuestro hijo- dijo seria y directa

Cloeh: eh ¿ya tienen un hijo?- pregunta impactada simplemente sin poderlo creerlo

Yoh: jiji si, un hermoso y fuerte niño, ¿no lo has visto? El Wallpaper de mi computadora es una foto de los tres: Anna, Hanna y yo

Cloeh: no, en realidad no me había fijado, pero es extraño que hayan decidido adoptar tan pronto

Anna: Hanna no es adoptado, es hijo de sangre de Yoh y mío

Cloeh: pero solo tienen un mes de casados

Yoh: jiji- rascándose la nuca y sonriendo nerviosamente- pues veras… lo que paso… es…

Anna: obvio fue concebido fuera del matrimonio

Yoh: bueno, si jiji un descuido del momento

Cloeh: pero eso significa que…

Anna: si lo tuve a los 20 y todavía estaba en la universidad ¿algún problema?

Cloeh: no ninguno, ahora entiendo- lo último lo susurra mirando a Yoh

Yoh: umm ¿Qué?

Cloeh: no nada no me hagas caso

Pero Anna si sabía que había "entendido" Cloeh, pensaba que Yoh se había casado tan joven con ella por compromiso, por simple responsabilidad, lo mismo que pensaban todos al enerarse de la existencia de Hanna, je si solo supiera que él ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de su hijo hasta hace casi medio Año.

Anna: Yoh, ¿quieres bailar?

Yoh: uh, claro Anita n.n

Anna: bien, bailamos y nos vamos

Yoh: pero Anita todavía no he conversado con Lizerg de todo lo que ha pasado

Anna: no me interesa, debes dormir

Lizerg: no te preocupes tenemos tiempo para eso Yoh, ahora tienes que descansar por lo que me has contado no has dormido mucho con lo de tu padre

Yoh: ok, bueno vamos Anita

Bailaron dos canciones y se dispusieron a irse, al final de cuentas ya eran más de las 1 de la madrugada, y al día siguiente habría trabajo.

Yoh: muy bien chicos, nos vemos la reunión de hoy estuvo magnifica, y me dio demasiado gusto verte otra vez Lizerg n.n

Lizerg: igual Yoh que descanses

Yoh: jiji eso planeo, bueno adiós a todos, buenas noches

Todos: buenas noches

Ren: eh te acompaño afuera- ya en el estacionamiento- Yoh necesito hablar contigo

Yoh: uh

Anna: bien me adelantare- mira a su esposo- y no te tardes

Ren: no te preocupes Anna, no le quitare mucho tiempo

Anna: más te vale- y se mete en su auto

Yoh: y ¿Qué pasa Ren?

Ren: Yoh, yo…pues…es- baja la mirada- necesito que me aconsejes como pedirle matrimonio a Tamao

Yoh: ¿¡Qué!

Ren: bueno digamos que tú la conoces mejor que yo, cuando la conocí ella era tu mejor amiga, de hecho estaba enamorada de ti…

Yoh: interesada, Ren interesada, el Amor se siente únicamente por una persona y estoy seguro que ella te Ama Ren- le dice con una sonrisa

Ren: je gracias, pero yo bueno… no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo, sabes que esto de los sentimientos no es lo mío, y bueno tú ya tienes experiencia

Yoh: mi opinión, es que simplemente seas sincero jiji-le coloca una mano en el hombro a su amigo- Ren has algo sencillo, no se invítala a pasear, cenar, no se solo se tú mismo y dile que la Amas y quieres compartir el resto de tu vida al lado de ella

Ren: je tienes razón solo debo ser yo mismo, gracias Asakura- viendo a su amigo con gran agradecimiento

Yoh: jiji de nada Ren para eso somos los amigos

Ren: si y pensar que al principio quería matarte

Yoh: jiji las vueltas que da la vida ¿no?

Ren: bueno ya lárgate, no quiero que Anna me golpee por retenerte

Yoh: ni a mí por tardarme, bien nos vemos Ren y ya sabes se sincero

Ren: seguro, nos vemos

* * *

El camino a casa fue en silencio pensando en todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta, lo feliz que estaba por volver a ver a su viejo amigo, y la noticia que le dio Tao de una próxima boda, eso sin contar que en solo 3 días tendría a su hijo de nuevo con él, no podría estar más feliz y contento

Anna: ¿en qué tanto piensas?- le pregunta cuando están entrando a la casa

Yoh: en lo maravilloso y espectacular que es esta vida y en lo agradable que es tener amigos con los cuales compartirla, a pesar de que pase el tiempo y vayamos cambiando

Anna: si, pero a mí me pareció que siguen iguales que cuando estaban en la universidad u.u

Yoh: jiji si cierto fue como en los viejos tiempos

Anna: ya pues, vamos a dormir que mañana tienes que trabajar y con tantas horas despierto va a ser difícil que te levantes

Yoh: si tienes razón- mira fijamente a su esposa y la ve con una mirada triste y distante- ¿te sucede algo Anna?

Anna: nada- dice dándose la vuelta para entrar en su habitación

Yoh: le toma la mano para detenerla- eso no es un nada Anna

Anna: se voltea y lo mira a los ojos- es que no puedo creer que no le hayas contado a tu "compañera" que tan agradable te parece que hasta bailas toda la noche con ella, que tienes un hijo conmigo

Yoh: Anna no es así yo…

Anna: sé que no es así Yoh, pero cualquiera diría que te avergüenza o que lo quieres ocultar, ¿Cómo es posible que sepa casi todo de tus amigos y no le hayas contado que eres padre?

Yoh: Anna por favor nunca me avergonzaría de Hanna lo Amo él y tú lo son todo para mi…-baja la mirada- no le había hablado a Cloeh con él porque sabes que no tengo muchos momentos con el y eso me duele ¿sabes? Lo extraño demasiado por eso trato de no pensar en él, sé que está en una excursión de la escuela, sé que es por su bien y que volverá pronto pero no dejo de pensar que estuvo apartado de mi más de 2 años porque fui un imbécil y no confíe en lo que sentía por ti- decía el castaño con un profundo dolor reflejado en sus ojos

Anna: yo… lo siento Yoh, sé que no debe ser fácil pensar en el sin sentirte mal por no haber estado cuando nació, por favor perdóname no debí…-es interrumpida por un fuerte abrazo de su esposo

Yoh: lo que importa es que ahora los tengo a ambos a mi lado y no permitiré que nos vuelvan a separar, no volveré a caer en ninguna trampa y los protegeré con mi vida si es preciso, le daré todo lo que esté a mi alcance a nuestro hijo para que sea feliz al igual que a ti. Les demostrare cuanto los Amo.

Anna: jeje tonto eso lo haces todos los días, no debí alterarme por algo así- le da un tierno beso en los labios- te Amo con toda mi alma y estoy segura que Hanna también, ahora vamos ahora vamos a dormir que necitas estar descansado para regalarle a tu hijo una bella sonrisa de bienvenida cuando llegue.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Aja no se imaginaban que aparecería Hanna ¿verdad? Bueno en realidad no sabía cómo meterlo en la historia y bueno de aquí esta, y realmente ni se imaginan de que se trata realmente la historia, espero que cuando ponga todas las cosas les siga gustando bueno chao y feliz semana santa.**


	8. Chapter 8

Obviamente Ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de TaKei Bla…Bla…Bla

Mundo alterno

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

**Recuerdos en negrita**

* * *

**Capitulo VIII ****Viaja amiga/ Finalizando el Diseño.**

* * *

8:20 Asakura and Oyamada's Arquitecture

-genial no puedo concentrarme y ni siquiera le puedo echar la culpa al ex trasnocho- decía una joven pelo negro con una cara que evidenciaba que no había dormido en toda la noche

-eh hola buenos días Cloeh n.n- decía cierto castaño con una gran sonrisa mientras cruzaba la puerta- se nota que la fiesta duro hasta tarde

- buenos días y ¿Por qué Lo dices?- dice sin apartar la vista de su computador

- es que Manta se esta tomando una taza de café mas grande que su cabeza y tu bueno jiji digamos que se te nota el ex trasnocho

-en realidad no duramos mucho después que ustedes se fueron- todavía sin apartar la vista de su monitor

-umm bueno, que estás haciendo ahorita ¿puedo ayudarte?

-en realidad no estoy haciendo nada en especial solo trato de ver si existe algún detalle todavía que solucionar en su diseño

- Cloeh ¿todo está bien? ¿Pasa algo?- dice el castaño con una mirada extrañada mientras se acerca al escritorio de su compañera de trabajo

-sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-pues porque eh bueno me hablaste de usted y creí que ya teníamos más confianza

- si yo también- susurra por fin viendo la cara del joven frente a ella

-¿eh?

-no, no es nada olvídalo solo estoy un poco estresada por la falta de sueño y que tenemos que entregar mañana el diseño para que lo examinen los ingenieros encargados de la construcción

-umm pues que te parece si comenzamos a trabajar ya, permíteme- el castaño se levantó y llevo consigo una silla y la coloco al lado de la joven cabello negro- mira aquí, por ejemplo anoche soñé con colocar por aquí…-explicaba mientras mostraba una parte de la cuidad creada virtualmente en la computadora. El problema es que la joven no prestaba atención a lo que decía en ese momento sino a la cercanía que tenían en ese momento el uno con el otro pero sobre todo en lo que no la dejo dormir en toda la noche, ese chico tan distraído joven y especial ya era padre je y tan inocente que se veía, no solo eso estaba el hecho de que no le había contado nada hasta ahora y eso que ella creía que entre ellos estaba naciendo una cercana linda y pura amistad y entre amigos hay confianza ¿no?

-_vamos Cloeh deja de pensar en eso, si él no te lo había contado es porque simplemente no le dio la gana, al final de cuentas apenas se conocen y a ti que te importa si ya es padre o no, se supone que a para ti solo es un amigo recuerda es casado y para colmo ya es padre, si PADRE así que deja de pensar por qué no te conto, él no tiene ninguna obligación contigo- _aff- suspira sonoramente por sus pensamientos

- que no te agrada la idea ¿verdad?- dice el castaño con mirada triste

-eh que no ¿Por qué lo dices?

-por el suspiro tan largo que echaste como si te estuviera aburriendo lo que digo, sé que a lo mejor no le guste mucho a los grandes empresarios pero sería muy bueno para los niños

-si claro los niños, ahh no olvídalo me parece genial tu idea yo solo estoy un poco desconcentrada, tal vez es porque no estoy acostumbrada a venir a trabajar después de una noche de fiesta

-Cloeh- dice el castaño tomándole las manos-si quieres hoy te tomas el día libre yo puedo encargarme de los detalles que faltan que no son muchos gracias a Kami y prometo no ponerme a inventar

- no, no Yoh no es necesario-_ wauu esto es extraño se siente también que me tome las manos, pero no que demonios digo parezco una adolecente-_ eh yo estoy bien enserio no te preocupes- dice retirando las manos de las del castaño y volteando hacia el monitor de su computadora

- Cloeh- la llama colocándole una mano en el hombro a la joven lo cual hace que se voltee inmediatamente- ve a casa se nota que estas cansada, y si no estás bien para mañana los del ministerio de infraestructura nos comerán vivos jjiji n.n

-si es cierto mañana expondremos juntos el diseño- _con un demonio siempre se ve tan lindo y sincero será posible que lo que me dijo papa sea cierto- _pero tranquilo Yoh mejor trabajemos yo estoy bien, con que duerma bien esta noche será suficiente- _a quien engaño sino salgo de esta duda no podre dormir en toda mi vida, al diablo todo esto es culpa de papa por decirme todas esas cosas_

**Flash back**

**-Señorita Cloeh buenas noches, ¿Cómo le fue en su salida?- Le decía la ama de llaves a una joven que recién llegaba a su hogar**

**-ah, buenas noches, me voy a mi habitación no quiero nada Miko- dice la joven pelo negro metida en sus pensamientos**

**- ¿se encuentra bien señorita?**

**- si ¿Por qué la pregunta?**

**- es que la noto muy pensativa, eso no es normal en usted**

**- si estoy bien no te preocupes nos vemos mañana- y se dirige a su habitación que se encuentra en el segundo piso y se lanza en su cama agarrando fuertemente una de las almohadas- con un demonio todavía no lo puedo creer, es padre, es padre y no me había dicho nada**

**Toc Toc- tocan la puerta de su habitación**

**-se puede- dice su padre entrando en la habitación- la señora Miko me dijo que llegaste pensativa ¿te ocurrió algo?**

**-Nada- y se tapa la cara con la almohada**

**-¿nada?- alzando una ceja interrogante- por favor Cloeh soy tu padre y nunca te habías comportado de este modo**

**-Lo se papa lo sé, es solo que en estos momentos no tengo cabeza para nada**

**-¿No te fue bien en la discoteca?**

**-No, no es eso, solo que me entere de algo que me desconcertó**

**-¿algo que te desconcertó? ¿a ti?**

**-Si, aunque no lo creas si, y supongo que a ti también lo hará- se sienta en la cama y mira a su padre a los ojos**

**-Es sobre Asakura ¿cierto?**

**-Sí, es sobre él, es Padre entiendes, tiene un Hijo de tres Años y no me había contado nada ¿puedes creerlo?**

**-Umm con que era eso**

**-¿Cómo que era eso?**

**-Pues es lo más normal es un hombre joven, apuesto brillante con un gran futuro y casado, lo extraño seria que no lo tuviese. Pero ¿no y que no te interesaba Asakura? Yo te veo bastante afectada con la noticia**

**Se sonroja y voltea la mirada- Claro que estoy afectada, yo creía que ya me consideraba como una amiga, más que una simple compañera de trabajo por lo menos… y si alguna esperanza te quedaba de que sucediera algo entre él y yo pues ya te puedes despedir de ella, porque no solo está felizmente casado sino también tiene un hijo con ella, ¿Qué más pruebas quieres de que se aman?**

**- no lo sé, por alguna razón te habrá ocultado la existencia de su hijo**

**-¿Qué insinúas?**

**-piénsalo Cloeh él no es un chico cualquiera, es heredero de la familia Asakura, una de las más importantes y adineradas del mundo entero, podría decir que sus empresas son aún más colosales que las mías y noticias sobre él hay por montón en todo Japón**

**- si te refieres a que era uno de los solteros más cotizados del país y que era todo un don Juan no existe mayor mentira, ese hombre no tiene ojos para otra que no sea ella su esposa, ni siquiera la aparta de sus pensamientos por un segundo**

**- estas segura, según las revistas y periódicos él estuvo comprometido hasta hace poco con una Miss y no con cualquiera con la Miss Universo de Japón el año pasado, nada salía sobre su actual esposa**

**- ¿Qué? Pero si hoy me entere que se conocen desde adolecentes, creí que…**

**- que siempre habían estado juntos, pues no y hasta ahora no se había mencionado nada de su hijo, ahora que dices eso de que se conocen de adolecentes existe la posibilidad que haya tenido una aventura con esa chica, y por supuesto como todo hombre haya tenido un desliz y como consecuencia tuvo ese hijo, se separaron y al poco tiempo ella aparece con el niño en brazos haciendo que el disuelva su compromiso con la Miss y se case con ella para hacerse cargo de su hijo, tiene mucho sentido si lo ves desde un punto de vista lógico. Es mas eso me demuestra una vez más que ese joven es sumamente responsable, porque aceptar una paternidad y casarse con la madre después de haber terminado con ella, eso no se ve hoy en día, simplemente es un chico recto y honorable, capaz de sacrificarse así mismo por el bien de los demás, justo como debe ser tu futuro esposo**

**- ¡por favor papa realmente crees eso!, ni siquiera habías hablado tanto en tu vida- bufo**

**-tú no sabes el cuento del compromiso, porque todavía estabas en Alemania para ese entonces, pero aquí en Japón fue un gran alboroto ese noviazgo**

**- aun así eso no quiere decir nada, ni explica el por qué no me dijo lo de su hijo**

**-tu solo piénsalo, tal vez tengas una posibilidad de acercarte más a ese chico de lo que crees, mi suposiciones están enfundadas en pura lógica, nada más, nadie puede negar que ese joven tiene un gran pasado oculto- dijo mientras salía del cuarto y dejaba una joven inmersa en sus pensamientos, tanto que cuando se dio cuenta ya era hora de levantarse y arreglarse para ir a trabajar.**

**Fin flash back**

-_con un demonio, solo hay una forma de salir de la duda y esa es preguntándoselo directamente-_ Yoh ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- dice llamándola la atención del joven de piel trigueña a su lado

- pues claro jiji

-¿Por qué no me habías mencionado nada de tu hijo?

- ah pues yo… es que eh- voltea la mirada- bueno Cloeh en realidad no sé qué decirte, ya que yo, bueno desgraciadamente no tengo mucho que contar de él pero, la razón principal es que lo extraño demasiado y por eso trato de no recordarlo, pero te puedo hablar de él si quieres

- pues claro que quiero, digo si no es ninguna molestia

- claro que no, jiji bien esto es un niño muy alegre rubio y fuerte como la madre, si jiji se parece tanto a ella que podría jurar que tiene su carácter y so me da un poco de miedo T_T- dice recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos que ha pasado con su hijo- es sumamente inteligente ¿sabes? Ya sabe leer y escribir con solo 3 añitos el pobrecito ya entiende el japonés y el inglés a causa de Anna que lo tiene siempre estudiando diciendo que no puede ser un vago como yo jiji pero lo que nunca y por ningún motivo se puede negar es que tiene mi sonrisa jiji eso sí que no.

- wauu se nota que lo quieres mucho- viendo anonadada la cara de felicidad con el castaño decía orgulloso que su hijo tenía un parecido tan peculiar con el

- Sip, más que a cualquier cosa en el universo

* * *

Toc Toc- toca la puerta de un departamento un joven de cabellos verdes y ropa elegante

-¡Un momento!- grita una voz masculina joven desde el interior

-¡Ya abre de una maldita vez que quiero ir de esta casa Horokue Usui- dice otra voz femenina desde el interior del departamento!

-Tú te esperas que no hemos terminado de hablar jovencita

-Argh vete al dominio Horo, eres mi hermano no mi padre y yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que se me dé la gana

-No soy tu padre pero soy tu hermano mayor y me merezco respeto

-Si tal vez te respete, en el momento en el que dejes de controlar mi vida- dice y abre la puerta y saliendo a toda prisa tropezando con el joven Ingles- uh lo siento Lizerg es que voy apurada

-No tranquila veo que no llegue en un buen momento

-No tu tranquilo pasa, el idiota de mi hermano esta allá dentro esperándote, no te preocupes por lo que llegaste a oír son solo peleas de hermanos- le dice con una sonrisa nada convincente

-Ok yo pasare entonces, cuídate mucho Pilika- dice sonriéndole

-Si tú también hasta luego- dice dirigiéndose al ascensor mientras el joven entra en el departamento

-Ah hola Lizerg, que bueno que viniste- le decía un joven de cabellos celestes peinados en pinchos y no precisamente con una cara de bienvenida

-Hola Horo, si quieres me voy, no creo que sea un buen momento

-No, para nada, solo es otra discusión con mi hermanito por culpa de los idiotas con los que sale- se sienta pesadamente en uno de los sofás de tela Azul de su sala- no entiendo que es lo que buscan hoy en día las mujeres

-Ah ya veo problemas de gustos

-No es solo eso Lizerg, es que ella sale con unos tipos que o se ven nada confiables y no quiero que meta la pata como las demás de su edad-ve a su amigo- sabes hasta prefiero que salga contigo que con alguno de esos niños de dudosa procedencia de su universidad

-Jeje tranquilo Horo, estoy seguro que Pilika es una mujer echa y derecha que sabe perfectamente lo que hace

-Si hubieras visto lo que yo hace poco créeme que no lo pensarías, ¿es que no sabe que todos los hombres buscamos a las chicas jóvenes y lindas como ella con un solo propósito?

-Horo no seas tan duro, no creo que Pilika sea tan ingenua, además yo dudo que no exista alguien capaz de ver que Pilika es hermosa más allá de su cuerpo

-Si claro, ese cuento déjaselo al tonto de Yoh, que es el único incapaz de tocar a otra mujer que no sea la dama de Hielo

-Hablando de eso, me sorprendió mucho anoche el hecho de que Yoh ya tenga un hijo, parece que desde que nos dejamos de ver Yoh y Anna no perdieron el tiempo, están casados y con hijo y todo

-Jajajaja si supieras Lizerg si supieras, eso dos hasta hace poco ni se podían ver, después de que ustedes se graduaran de la universidad Yoh y Anna se separaron, de hecho solo tienen un mes y unas semanas de casados

-O.O ¿Qué pero si su hijo tiene 3 años? O ¿no?

-Sip, pero no todo es lo que parece jeje, hablando de Yoh es hora de ir a su oficina a molestarlo aprovechando que si salimos a horita llegaremos justo a la hora del almuerzo y podremos sacarlo aunque sea a patadas de allí

-Jeje tu siempre tan sutil Horo

-Pues claro, sutil es mi segundo nombre así que vamos- dice abriendo la puerta del departamento para que salga su amigo y después el cerrando con llave

* * *

-Disculpe se encuentra la señorita Anna Kyouyama- preguntaba una mujer de cabello castaño claro con un gracioso punto rojo en la frente

-Si un momento por favor, ¿puede decirme quien la busca?- le dice la secretaria levantándose de su asiento

-Solo dígale que es una amiga y vine a almorzar hoy con ella

La recepcionista levanta una ceja interrogante y se da la vuelta caminando hacia uno de los cubículos en la gran oficina- ingeniera Kyouyama la buscan

-¿Quién es?- dice la rubia con tono extrañando-_ que extraño Yoh no me dijo que vendría hoy a buscarme_

-Eh pues dijo que era una amiga y que hoy vendría a almorzar con usted

-Hoy ¿una amiga?- _si vino-_ Sati- susurra la joven Kyouyama- dígale que enseguida voy- y toma sus cosas y las va guardando en su cartera

-Ok como usted diga- y vuelve hasta su escritorio- disculpe la Ingeniera Kyouyama viene enseguida

-Bien la esperare- eleva la mirada por encima de la secretaria y ve a su amiga y alguna vez protegida- hola Anna, te vez bien

-Sati, que gusto verte, no pensé que realmente fueras a venir hoy- dice con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios por ver a su amiga después de casi mes y medio

-Hum pareciera que no me conocieras Anna, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas

-Si es cierto, entonces vamos- dice dirigiéndose a los ascensores

* * *

12:00 Asakura and Oyamada's Arquitecture

-Jiji Cloeh ya está, al fin terminamos n_n

-Si eso parece, haber tenemos- enumerando con una mano y con la otra señalando- el diseño virtual de todo en la computadora, los planos, los esquemas y la maqueta

-Si pero hay que hacerle los últimos cambios a la maqueta- dice el castaño rascándose la cabeza

-Si pero estoy segura que contigo terminaremos eso hoy mismo sin ningún inobediente

-Jiji gracias,¡ pues manos a la obra!- se dirige a su magnífica y despampanante maqueta de 8 x 10 metros de largo y ancho de cuidad- umm no tengo idea de por donde comenzar

-Que te parece si lo hacemos después del almuerzo, es que ya me dio mucha hambre

-Pues si al final de cuentas ya es hora de almuerzo

-Bien vamos- dice tomando su chaqueta y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¡YOH! AMIGO- se oye la voz del joven peli Azul- que bueno que llegamos a tiempo por lo visto vas de salida

-Eh hola chicos ¿Qué hacen por acá?- dice el castaño viendo a sus dos amigos en el aérea de recepción

-Jeje hola Yoh vinimos a invitarte a comer espero que no estés ocupado- dice el joven peli verde

-Bueno en realidad en estos momentos iba justo a eso con Cloeh- señala con el dedo índice a joven que se encuentra a su lado- si quieren vamos todos juntos

-Uy pues claro que podemos ir todos juntos, más si va esta bella señorita- habla el chico con cabellos pichos- así que andando

* * *

En una cafetería por el centro de Tokio

-Por lo visto, todo está bien con Yoh

-Esta más que bien, yo diría que maravilloso- dice la joven rubia a su amiga mientras bebe un poco de café- y a ti ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?

-Muy bien gracias, obtuve buenos resultados y ganancias, pero cuéntame, como se siente ser una mujer casada y trabajadora

-Je nunca pensé que fuera tan estupendo Yoh cada vez es más detallista y dedicado con Hanna y conmigo- dijo la joven recordando como anoche habían terminado durmiendo abrazados y sonrientes después de haber discutido por una estupidez- no deja de trabajar ni un solo día tratando de darnos lo mejor

-Me alegro, no sabes el gusto que me da saber que estas tan feliz, sé que al principio me negué a que volvieras con el pero créeme que no fue por mal solo que esa forma en que ustedes se reconciliaron de un dio para otro después de todo lo que sufriste, enserio no me convencía- dice la mujer de cabello castaño claro también tomando un poco de café

-Si no te preocupes, al final lo aceptaste y hasta fuiste mi madrina de bodas

-Por supuesto, después de ver que el había abandonado todo por ti, no me quedo de otra que creerle y confiar en que te cuidaría a ti y a Hanna – mira a los ojos a su amiga- y cuéntame ¿cómo esta él? No sabes cómo he extrañado a ese travieso y orgullo de Hanna ¿por cierto con quien se queda Hanna mientras trabajas?

-Bueno el ahorita está en una excursión del colegio, lo están cuidando Ryu y Amidamaru

-¿Amidamaru?

-Es el guarda espaldas de Yoh, no sé si lo recuerdas

-Oh si el samurái claro, que lastima quería ver a mi sobrino postizo

-No te preocupes llegaran el sábado, estoy segura que él también se pondrá muy contento de verte

* * *

En el pent-house de uno de los hoteles más cotizados de Tokio

-Jun es enserio, no tengo tiempo para eso ahora estoy sumamente ocupado planeando algunos asuntos pendientes- decía Ren Tao a su hermana

- y se puede saber que asuntos son esos para no asistir a un coctel con empresarios y socios de nuestras empresas

- son asuntos de mucha importancia para mí, también de nuestra familia en realidad

- si claro, pero bueno con tal de que no tenga que ver con mujeres todo está bien- le respondía de forma seria la peli verde

- y si tiene que ver con mujeres ¿qué?- sonrojado y desviando la mirada

-que Tamao no se merece que le hagas eso, ella te quiere y serias muy cruel si la traicionas

- ¿QUÉ?-se pone totalmente rojo y su expresión cambia a una de furia- ¿Por qué demonios si digo que es un asunto de mujeres, significa que engaño a Tamao?

-en realidad no es que signifique eso, pero normalmente ustedes los hombres, especialmente tu Ren no te acercas a chicas a menos que quieras algo con ellas o sean amigas o conocidas

- eso no implica nada, además lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo, y si quieres acompañantes ve con tu amante

- Ren, se nota que te alteraste, nunca me habías hablado así, además el hecho de que salga con Lee no lo convierte en mi amante, lo convierte en mi novio

- si claro, lo que tú digas, pero si no quieres que me altere no vuelvas a decir una estupidez como esa, imagina que Tamao no hubiese salido de compras, se encontrara en el hotel y te hubiera escuchado diciendo "serias muy cruel si la traicionaras", ella podría haber mal interpretado

-está bien lo que tú digas, pero prométeme que te portaras bien ¿sí?

-no necesitas decírmelo, se perfectamente lo que hago y no te metas en mis asuntos hermana

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que cierta peli rosa estaba detrás de la puerta y había escuchado gran parte de la conversación y en estos momentos se encontraba muy consternada por lo que había oído.

-¿Sera posible que Ren?- la chica temblaba de celos y dolor al solo imaginarse a su novio con otra chica- no Ren no sería capaz de eso- dijo tratando de calmarse

* * *

-Y entonces ya terminaron el diseño ¿no?- dice mirando fijamente a su amigo peli castaño- ya puedes volver al campo

-No es tan simple Horo, tengo aún muchas responsabilidades con la construcción, hay que supervisarla

-Eso son escusas Yoh, estoy seguro que puedes dejar eso en manos de alguien mas

-No Horo, no es como antes esta vez sí tengo una responsabilidad seria, deberías saberlo hasta tu empresa está metida en este proyecto, es sumamente importante para todo el país

-Si lo sé, plantaremos algunas plantas ahí, pero en el próximo juego se disputan las semifinales, entiendes las SEMIFINALES. Tienes que asistir el portero de suplente es un asco, me tengo que esforzar el doble en la defensa por culpa de eso.

-Lo sé , lo se Horo créeme que tratare de estar en los juegos que faltan

-Trataras, te juro que si no asistes te matare Yoh, no sabes lo que es soportar solo al imbécil de Ren en los entrenamientos

-Eh chicos, puedo participar en su pequeña discusión- hablo Cloeh después de un rato de discusión entre los dos jóvenes

-Por supuesto señorita ayúdeme a meterle un poco de humanidad en la cabeza de este idiota- decía Horo señalando a Yoh con la mano

-No es falta de humanidad ni solidaridad con un amigo y con mi equipo Horo es solo que puedo dejar botada la construcción ni la empresa así como así

-Pues con respecto a eso Yoh, pues yo creo que puedo ayudar

¿eh? De que hablas Cloeh- le pregunto extrañado el castaño ¿en que podría ayudar?

-Pues veras yo creo que podrías tomarte los días libres necesarios para tus entrenamientos, prácticas y juegos Yoh, si me lo permites puedo ocuparme de alguna de tus labores en la empresa y con respecto a la construcción con que uno de nosotros la valla a ver debes en cuando es suficiente ¿no crees?

-Eh pues yo no veo correcto que hagas mi trabajo Cloeh

-No se trata solo de hacer tu trabajo Yoh, ahora yo también trabajo en tu empresa, soy su socia por lo tanto es mi deber velar por su buen funcionamiento

-Igualmente Cloeh no creo que sea correcto dejar mi trabajo por mis otras actividades

-Nada de eso, ser un deportista también es un trabajo, y es sumamente importante- le toma una mano al castaño y este se sonroja- además para eso están los amigos no para ayudarnos cuando lo necesitamos

-Ahí está ves Yoh, eso sí es una mujer no como la loca de Anna que lo único que hace es hacerte sufrir, acepta de una vez su proposición hombre

-Horo no hables así de Anna- san- hablo por fin el inglés después de observar con gracia la discusión de sus amigos- y por otro lado estoy de acuerdo con el Yoh, acepta la proposición que la joven muy amablemente te está haciendo, tú también tienes una responsabilidad con tu equipo

-Pues si es cierto- dice el castaño viendo la mano que aun sujetaba la joven con la suya, sonríe y la aprieta un poco- si tienen razón acepto Cloeh, gracias por tu ayuda n_n

-No hay de que, ahora vayamos a la oficina y continuemos con los últimos detalles de la maqueta ¿te parece?

-Por supuesto, la terminaremos los dos juntos jiji

Y así se dirigieron otra vez a su oficina a terminar su labor por el día de Hoy, para mañana presentar su diseño al ministerio de infraestructura para empezar con la construcción de esa hermosa ciudad.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Upss si ya se esté capitulo esta raro pero tenía que hacerlo para ir pasando poco a poco a la parte que lo explicara todo, esperen un poco por favor**

**Bueno ya saben comenten por favor y muchas gracias nuevamente a todos los que leen, este extraño impulso mío Sayonara y cuídense**

**P.D: ya les agregue los – a los guiones como ustedes querían espero que les agrade n_n**


	9. Chapter 9

Obviamente Ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de TaKei Bla…Bla…Bla

Mundo alterno

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

* * *

**Capitulo IX Amigo de mi hermano/ visita inoportuna**

* * *

-bien, todo está listo para la cena, y Jun no está así que debe salir perfecto- decía Ren Tao nervioso por la petición que realizaría esa noche en su lujoso Pent-House a la luz de las velas y durante una romántica y cálida cena, o al menos eso era lo planeado- solo falta invitarla a salir para distraerla mientras preparan la habitación

-Ren ¿estás ocupado?- dice la joven peli rosa entrando al cuarto d su novio

-sí, digo no, en realdad te iba a pedir que salieras a caminar conmigo un momento- dice acercándose a su novia con una dulce sonrisa la cual era muy extraña en el rostro de ese joven-¿vienes?

- eh pues yo- se sonroja por la sonrisa de su peli morado- claro

- bien, vamos- dice tomándole la mano con delicadeza y conduciéndola fuera de la habitación para así dar su pequeño paseo nocturno

* * *

6:40 p.m. Casa Asakura Kyouyama

-¡Tadaima!- grita un joven arquitecto entrando a su casa-umm por lo visto no ha llegado o ¿estará en el cuarto?, bien si es así mejor me espero a que baje no me vaya a pasar lo del otro día y vuelva a ver a Anna desnuda eso no sería nada bueno- y se dirige a la cocina a la cocina en busca de un poco de jugo de naranjas- jiji el día de hoy fue muy productivo, solo falta entregar mañana el diseño y podre volver a mi horario normal de trabajo y así descansar un poco, ya no puedo ni con mi alma T_T lo bueno es que pronto tendré a mi hijito cerca para poder jugar con él, jiji eso también es bueno, la casa se siente tan vacía sin el

El castaño se cansó de esperar, al ver que su esposa no bajaba decidió subir a su habitación, claro no sin antes tocar la puerta para evitar otra situación tan incómoda para él, pero al no recibir respuestas se adentró en su cuarto dispuesto a ducharse cambiarse eh irse directo a la cama, estaba más que exhausto a pesar de haber dormido toda la noche, se sentía sumamente débil y cansado, claro que no era para menos llevaba semanas de trabajo continuo y ex trasnochos innecesarios a causa de la rapidez con la que tenía que terminar el diseño de una cuidad colosal, que al principio solo había sido un pasatiempo para él, pero de la cual hoy en día dependía la manutención de su familia. Ya estaba dispuesta para meterse a la ducha cuando…

-Lo que necesito en estos momentos más que nada es relajarme- en ese momento recordó que- es cierto tengo días que no voy a las termas eso sí que sería relajante

Y así se dispuso a bajar e ir a las aguas termales que se encontraban en su querido hogar, llego al salón de baño se quitó la ropa, se colocó una toalla y se la amorro bien fuerte a la cintura, para luego sumergirse poco a poco en las Termas.

-Aff esto sí que es vida- suspiro el castaño por lo relajante que era meterse en el agua caliente después de un día intenso de trabajo- jiji que lindas están las estrellas, que lastima que Anita no este para verlas conmigo, me pregunto ¿dónde estará? Ella siempre llega antes que yo-cierra los ojos y se hunde en el agua hasta los hombros relajándose aun más

Afuera en la entrada de la casa

-Umm, por lo visto Yoh ya llego, espero que aun no haya preparado la cena- _eso seria catastrófico después de haberle ido a comprar su platillo favorito_- espero que le guste- dice la rubia entrando en su hogar

Anna deja las bolsas con el paquete de comida en el comedor que trajo y se dirige a su habitación, pero al no encontrar ahí e el castaño ve a buscarlo por las distintas habitaciones de la amplia casa, va a su despacho, a la sale de video juegos, a la cocina, al jardín trasero y nada, cansada de buscar se dirige a las aguas termales con el fin de relajarse y esperar a su esposo.

-¿adonde se habrá metido ese tonto?- dice mientras abre la sale de baña que tiene salida a las termas-umm con que aquí estabas baka- al no obtener respuesta del joven se acerca un poco mas y ve que esta casi que dormido reposando su cabeza en la orilla del estanque con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo hundido hasta los hombros- _seguro estas muy cansado tonto, no deberías esforzarte tanto- _piensa con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro mientras se acerca a su esposo

_-Creo que me estoy durmiendo, mejor debería ir a preparar la cena antes de que llegue Anita y me regañe-_ pensaba el castaño con mucha flojera mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados- _pero en verdad siento que mi cuerpo no responde T_T tal vez no pueda ni…-_sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al sentir unas delicadas manos posarse en sus ojos

-No te duermas, que te tengo una pequeña sorpresa- le decía al oído a su esposo mientras trataba de acomodarse a su lado en las termas sin quitar las manos de su rostro

-Anna- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

-Pues claro o esperabas a alguien mas- dijo cruzándose de brazos al lado de el y con el ceño fruncido

-Por supuesto que no Anita, es que no te oí llegar- se acerca mas a ella y la abraza- pero cual es mi sorpresa n_n- pregunto en tono infantil para después depositar un rápido beso en los labios de su esposa

-Si te lo digo ya no seria sorpresa ¿cierto?- decía Anna con una sonrisa picara mientras rodeaba el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos- por ahora solo quiero estar contigo así abrazados y juntos

-Jiji si eso seria muy agradable- y diciendo eso atrae mas a Anna hacia su cuerpo y la sienta junto a el y con una mano mueve la cabeza de la rubia para ponerla en su hombro y luego el colocar la suya propia sobre la de Anna

-Tenias tiempo que no venias a relajarte a las aguas termales- le dijo para sacar conversación mientras veían el cielo

-Si Jiji pero había estado muy ocupado y normalmente llegaba muy cansado, nunca tenia tiempo

-Te esfuerzas demasiado- dice acariciándole el rostro y mirándolo a los ojos

-No esto no es nada, si quiero ofrecerles a ti y a Hanna lo mejor tengo que esforzarme mucho mas

-A nosotros no nos hace falta tantos lujos Yoh, solo nos haces falta tu- le dijo con solemnidad y sin apartar los ojos de los suyos

-Jiji eso me da gusto saberlo Anita, pero no puedo evitar querer darles y ofrecerles todo cuanto no les di en todo este tiempo sobre todo a Hanna el es mi hijo y ni siquiera fui capaz de darle una bolsa de pañales cuando era un bebe

-Eso no fue tu culpa, te engañaron para que nos alejáremos, bueno nos engañaron porque yo también caí en la trampa, fue mi culpa

-No, eso no es cierto Anna fue mía, tu tenias tus motivos para pensar que yo te había abandonado, fui un idiota por el simple hecho de haber regresado al país sin ti, si yo no te hubiese dejado sola nada de esto habría pasado, soy un total imbécil- baja la mirada en forma triste y el cabello oculta su cara

-Si eso es cierto pero eres el imbécil mas lindo del mundo-dice Anna poniendo una mano en su mejilla y obligándolo a verla- y sobre todo el hombre al que Amo

Igual que yo a ti- le respondió acercando sus rostros hasta dejarlos a milímetros de distancia- y aunque sea imposible me temo que cada día mas- y al fin junta sus labios en un tierno beso en el cual le transmitía a su bella esposa todo eso que sentía

-Si, si lo creo posible porque me sucede lo mismo- dice enredando sus manos en el cabello castaño del joven profundizando el beso, a los pocos segundos introduce su lengua en la boca de su esposo para saborearla poco a poco incitando a la lengua del chico a jugar con la de ella

-Anita- suspira su nombre el castaño al separarse para tomar aire-_Jiji sin duda cada día es mas bella, podría jurar que tiene algo diferente, y no se decir que es pero estoy seguro que hace 2 semanas no lo tenia que será- _¿Anna?- la llama cuando siente como las manos de Anna recorren su bien formado Tórax

-Dime- le susurra cerca de su oído mientras su boca se dirige a su cuello

-A…a…Anita ¿Qué haces?- respira dificultosamente por culpa de las caricias de su rubia

-Es obvio ¿no?-lo toma del rostro y lo acerca a sus labios y le da un corto pero profundo beso- acaricio a mi esposo

-Anita por favor deberías detenerte, no te aseguro que después yo lo haga así que…- se estremece al sentir el cuerpo de su esposa totalmente pegado al suyo- si continúas yo… yo…

-Shhh tu solo déjate llevar- _este tonto no se daría cuenta de cuales son mis intenciones ni que me le pusiera desnuda en todo el frente-_ solo Ámame ¿de acuerdo?

-Anita- suspira nuevamente el nombre de su linda esposa mientras la abraza mas fuertemente y la besa con delicadeza- eso lo hago cada segundo de mi vida

-Baka- sonríe y lo vuelve a besar esta vez con mas pasión y vuelve a acariciar el bien desarrollado pecho de su joven esposo- solo quiero sentirte junto a mi

-Jiji- suelta su risita clásica el castaño mientras se dispone a acariciar la espalda de la joven rubia

* * *

En un parque natural en el este de la cuidad, sentados en unas sillas del lugar juntos, frente a un pequeño pero hermoso lago se encontraba una joven pareja abrazada contemplando el paisaje

-Ren ¿Por qué me pediste que saliéramos?

-Eh pues yo… umm bueno solo quería pasear contigo- dice con obvio nerviosismo en la voz

Ren- para la peli rosa no paso desapercibido este hecho sobre todo porque no tenia nada que ver con la personalidad de el Gran Re Tao siempre seguro he imponente- ¿sucede algo?

-No, ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo?- aun con el tono nervioso

-No lo se, es que últimamente no te has comportado como de costumbre- recuerda la conversación que oyó de Ren y su hermana, se aferra mas al cuerpo de su novio- sabes que puedes confiar en mi, si quieres decirme algo…

-¿Yo decirte algo?- se pone aun mas nervioso- no, yo no tengo nada que decirte, es mas creo que se hace tarde, vamos al hotel

-Ok vamos

* * *

-Je je Roy estas muy romántico hoy, muy buena idea traerme a cenar nunca lo habías hecho

-Claro Pilika quiero arreglar las cosas contigo después de lo que sucedió con tu hermano

-Bien entonces entremos

-Por supuesto

Se encontraban en un pequeño restaurant francés, un poco elegante y armonioso, con pequeñas mesas redondas con manteles blancos que en el centro tenían bonitos y delicados adornos florales

-Buena elección Roy definitivamente hoy estas muy romántico, comer aquí debe costar un ojo de la cara

-Esto es solo una muestra de lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti- y se dirigieron a una mesa cerca de una de las ventanas

-Y que es lo que quieres comer Pilika- le dije el joven mientras leen las menú

En realidad no entiendo nada que es esto de aquí ba… qué, qué- decía la peli azul tratando de entender lo que decía la carta que tenía en la mano, pero sin un buen resultado, ya que después de todo el romaji no se le daba bien a la pobre

-Baeckeoffe, es una sopa a base de patatas, aunque si me permites te aconsejaría que probaras Spätzle es una pasta muy deliciosa, señorita- le decía cierto chico ingles detrás de ella con una enorme sonrisa

-Ahh- se da la vuelta y ve la gran sonrisa del chico peli verde- hola Lizerg que gusto encontrarte n_n

-Si jeje lo mismo digo, solo vine a buscar una cena sabrosa y relajada, pero me encontré con una agradable y muy hermosa sorpresa al verte Pilika

Carraspea el chico acompañante de la joven para atraer su atención- Pilika ¿me podrías presentar a tu amigo?

-Oh lo siento te presento a un amigo de mi hermano, se llama Lizerg Dithel, y es un gran detective n_n

-¿detective?- dice Roy viendo lo elegante y bien vestido que se veía el joven amigo de su "novia"

-Si jeje aunque todavía me falta mucho para ser un "gran detective", y lo siento por interrumpir pero al ver a Pilika no me pude resistir y venir a saludar, pero ya me voy que tengan buen apetit- hace una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida y se dispone a irse cuando…

-No, no te vayas Lizerg cena con nosotros

¿Qué?- dijo Roy, se suponía que era una cena romántica entre ellos dos, no que llegara un amiguito de su paranoico hermano y los interrumpiera

No te preocupes Pilika no quiero incomodarlos

-No si no es ninguna molestia nos encantaría que cenaras con nosotros- voltea hacia su acompañante- ¿verdad Roy?

-Si claro sería un gusto

-Bien, pues entonces los acompañare- dice Lizerg acercando una silla a la mesa de la pareja

* * *

Se encontraban en su propio paraíso personal, mientras se besaban y acariciaban sutilmente, estremeciéndose cada vez que sentían el rose de sus pieles.

Yoh había comenzado a recorrer suavemente la espalda de su esposa con mucha lentitud y deleite ante los apasionados y a la vez sutiles besos que se daban el uno al otro, simplemente no podía explicar todas y cada una de las cosas que sentía al encontrarse juntos así, tocándose y se besándose con tanto amor y entrega, él no podía creer lo afortunado que era de estar compartiendo esos benditos momentos con su adorada Anna

Te Amo Anna, te Amo con toda mi alma y mi ser- decía el castaño mientras bajaba sus besos al cuello de la rubia

Umm- ronroneaba Anna sin poder evitarlo, no había nada en este mundo comparable a las sensaciones que le hacía sentir el castaño cuando la acariciaba de manera tan sensual, más aun que le dirigiese palabras tan tiernas mientras lo hacía- yo… también te Amo Yoh- le respondió con la respiración entrecortada

El castaño comenzó a deslizar sutilmente la toalla que cubría el cuerpo de su rubia esposa dejándola totalmente como Dios la trajo al mundo, bajo sus manos a la cintura de la joven y la atraía más a su cuerpo mientras sus labios se dirigían nuevamente a la boca de ella

-Yoh- suspiro Anna abrazándolo aún más fuerte y besándolo con frenesí, era mágico cada uno de los leves toques que le daba el castaño atreves de su cuerpo, y como la trataba con tanta ternura, porque ella sabía que a pesar de que el chico estaba realmente extasiado la trataba con delicadeza y cariño para no faltarle el respeto y demostrarle con cada caricia todo el amor que sentía por ella- ahh- gimió al sentir una de las manos del joven en su muslo derecho tocándolo con lentitud mientras besaba sus hombros

-Anita vayamos al cuarto- decía el joven subiendo sus labios de nuevo por el cuello de la muchacha- ya no resisto más- le dice el joven castaño dándole un beso en los labios y mirándola a los ojos- subamos

-No es necesario, podemos quedarnos aquí- decía en susurros la joven tratando de controlar su respiración

-Anna, te necesito tanto, te Amo tanto que siento que voy a explotar si no te lo demuestro ahora mismo

-Y yo a ti, por eso no te preocupes, no me vas a lastimar ni nada por el estilo si es lo que te preocupa- junta su frente con la del castaño- solo hagamos el Amor, por todos aquellas veces que no pudimos por estar separados

-Anita- Suspiro el castaño comienza a acariciar las caderas de su esposa y la besa con mucha ternura- no sabes cuan feliz me siento al estar así contigo

-Ni tú todas las cosas que me haces sentir cuando me tocas

La temperatura ya estaba bastante alta en ese lugar y no precisamente por las aguas termales, entre Yoh y Anna había una atracción innegable, a cada segundo las caricias se hacían más ardientes, más intensas.

El muchacho mudo una de sus manos al vientre de la joven y comenzó a acariciarlo, subiendo su mano lentamente hasta llegar al contorno de sus pechos, lo cual hace que la chica de un respingo al sentir las manos de su esposo cerca de un lugar tan sensible, sobre todo porque estaba acostumbrada a que el joven acaricie ciertas partes de su cuerpo donde se detuvo

_-Vamos Yoh no te pases, el hecho de que estén haciendo el amor no te da derecho a tocarle lo que te provoque, recuerda que debes respetarla-_ se regaña a si mismo mentalmente por la acción que iba a realizar, desvía su mano y la cambia de posición para que sus dedos rosen superficialmente el espacio que divide los senos de la rubia rozándolos solo un poco

-Aff –suspira la chica del placer que siente por que Yoh solo roce esa zona tan sensible para ella- tonto- le susurra con una pequeña sonrisa, le causaba gracia que Yoh aún no se atreviese a tocar todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, sobre todo las más sensibles, era algo que nunca había hecho como una muestra de respeto para con Anna pero aun así eso para ella era totalmente ridículo, porque aunque fuera cierto que ella le dijese al principio cuando eran mucho más jóvenes y estaban empezando con todo eso de entregarse el uno al otro, que no le gustaría que tocase ciertas partes de su cuerpo, para hoy en día no tenía ningún sentido después de todo lo que habían pasado y que¡ por Dios estaban casados y TENIAN UN HIJO!, ya que importaba que se entregaran sin miedos ni reservas, ella era totalmente de él y no tenía ninguna duda de lo que por ella sentía

-Te… Amo… Anita- le vuelve a decir entre jadeos, y no se cansaría de repetírselo nunca- Anna- gimió al sentir como la rubia retiraba la toalla de su cintura

-Yo también te Amo tonto-

Se da la vuelta y acorrala a su rubia contra la pared del estanque mientras masajea ambos muslos de la chica y le besa el hombro izquierdo- Anna yo…yo necesito…

-tonto- jadea la joven mientras toma el rostro de su esposo con ambas manos- no tienes que pedirme permiso, te Amo y mi cuerpo te pertenece

-eso no es cierto Anita, no me perteneces, pero te Amo mas que ha nada en este universo, y pienso demostrártelo con mi cuerpo-se besan nuevamente, esta vez de forma lenta y sincronizada, pero poco a poco mas ardiente y pasional, Anna enreda sus manos en e cabello del Shaman profundizando aun mas el beso todo era perfecto y mágico preparándose el uno al otro para unir sus cuerpos e n una entrega total de parte de ambos hasta que…

Ring, ring uff suena el molesto timbre de entrada, no podía ser cierto

-demonios- exclama el joven-Anita... están llamando… a la puerta- decía en tono mas bajo el castaño entre jadeos tratando de calmar su respiración y aparándose un poco de su esposa- ¿Qué hacemos?

- que espere afuera- _con un demonio esto debe ser una broma, es la segunda vez esta semana que nos interrumpen-_ estamos ocupados-y vuelve a acercar al castaño a su cuerpo.

-Jiji si Anita- y después sigue besándola para luego ir bajando por su cuello nuevamente ahora mucho mas lento

Sigue sonando el molesto timbre de la entrada, esta vez con mas insistencia

-_quien… demonios podre ser el idiota… que molesta tanto-_ trataba de formar su pensamiento mientras las caricias por parte de su esposo lo impedían- _oh no Sati- _recuerda la rubia una vez que el castaño detiene sus besos para mirarla a la cara y volver a besarla en los labios- Yoh-lo llama entre besos para que el joven se detenga

-¿umm?- contesta el muchacho mientras despliega una serie de besos por el bello rostro de su esposa- ¿Qué sucede Anna?

- discúlpame Yoh, pero debes detenerte

- ¿Cómo? Pero si…- el castaño la mira a los ojos con extrañeza y a la vez desilusión

-lo se lo siento, pero había olvidado que invite a Sati a cenar, lo lamento, en serio yo…- la joven baja la vista apenada, entre tantos besos y caricias había olvidado totalmente que le había dicho a su amiga que pasara en la noche para cenar entre los tres y conversar sobre su viaje

- ¿Sati? No estaba de viaje, no entiendo nada Anna

- si ella estaba de viaje de negocios pero regreso hoy y nos vimos a la hora de almuerzo y la invite, de verdad no lo recordaba perdóname…

- Shhh tranquila, no pasa nada yo bueno creo que deberías ir a recibir a tu amiga mientras yo trato de tranquilizarme un poco y te acompaño luego ¿si?

-¿_tranquilizar? ¿Cómo?-_ se preguntaba la chica, ya que había sentido como el chico estaba "firme" por así decirlo, cuando sin querer roso la entre pierna del joven con uno de sus muslos- Yoh yo… no te quiero dejar así- se sonroja mucho al decir esto

- no te preocupes Anita no pasa nada, en serio estoy bien tu solo sal, cámbiate y recibe a tu amiga- se voltea dándole la espalda a su esposa- prometo no verte mientras sales

- Yoh no…

- ve ya Anna Sati te espera, ve tranquila

- de acuerdo, te veo en el comedor, lo siento- dice Kyouyama levantándose y colocándose una Yukata antes de salir

- no hay que- dice el castaño, pero sin saber que hacer para disolver lo que las hormonas habían generado en su cuerpo, su "Amiguito" estaba totalmente excitado y así no podría salir a ver a la visita de Anna- demonios por qué tenia que ser justo en este momento-decía el castaño con pesar y molestia- y ahora yo que hago- voltea hacia donde están las duchas de agua fría cerca de las aguas termales- uff- suspira- supongo que no tengo otra opción

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Ok ya se me van a querer matar, pero digamos que es necesario para la trama de la historia. ¿esperaban un lime mas fuerte? pues no todavía no se puede, pero prometo que si lo ****habrá**

**Bin ya saben comenten por fa, y espero que les siga gustando Sayonara n_n**


	10. Chapter 10 no dije nada

Obviamente Ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de TaKei Bla…Bla…Bla

Mundo alterno

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

**Recuerdos en negrita**

* * *

**Capitulo X: Proyecto aprobado/Al final no le dije nada**

* * *

Umm ¿será que no hay nadie? Bueno no parece las luces están encendidas y también hay un carro en el estacionamiento- ve la enorme casa y sus alrededores- vaya es bastante grande, dos pisos jardín, seguro tiene hasta piscina y todo, hum y yo que creí que Yoh se había quedado sin nada después de haberse peleado con su familia, pero hacer esta casota le debió haber costado unos cuantos millones- se disponía a tocar por ultima vez el timbre cuando…

-buenas noches y disculpa la demora Sati- dijo Anna abriendo la puerta de la entrada- es que estaba tomando un baño y no me fije de la hora

-Oh no te preocupes Anna, te veo un poco agitada, ¿paso algo?

_-En realidad estuvo a punto de pasar de todo-_eh no nada es que trate bueno baje rápido las escaleras y bueno creo que me agite un poco- decía la rubia con tono serio pero con un leve rubor en las mejillas

-Eh bueno y ¿donde esta Yoh?

-pues creo que esta arriba en el cuarto cambiándose de ropa, pero pasa- le dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejar que su amiga entrara a la casa- bienvenida a mi hogar

-Wau vaya que hogar, al parecer Yoh no quedo tan mal que digamos esta casa definitivamente es enorme y bella- dijo la peli castaño claro viendo lo amplia y elegantemente adornada que era la casa en su interior

-Bueno el tenia una pequeña fortuna personal y bueno, ya habían empezado a construir la casa cuando nos reconciliamos

-Oh ya veo, pues es muy hermosa tu casa Anna te felicito n.n

-Gracias, obviamente fue diseñada por Yoh, pero claro la decore yo

-Si eso se nota, tiene tu estilo en cada centímetro

-Bien vamos al comedor, yo iré a calentar la cena

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Yoh

-Aich con un demonio, ya me bañe con agua fría, camine hasta acá, tengo como 8 minutos aquí acostado sin hacer nada y todavía sigo igual, malvada sea Anna, no se como haces para dejarme en estado, y lo peor es que ni siquiera puedo estar enojado con Sati al final de cuentas ella ayudo y cuido de Anna y mi hijo cuando yo no estaba para protegerlos- ve a su querido "amigo"- aff y pensar que es la segunda vez que me pasa esto, la diferencia es que la vez anterior no estaba con Anna, y para mayores esa vez me sentí salvado por la campana, ahora me siento frustrado, realmente quería hacerle el amor, jiji y yo que estaba pensando en ese justo momento que estaba tan cansado que no podría ni caminar a mi habitación pero cuando sentí las manos de Anna…- empieza a recordar cada una de las caricias que le dio la rubia cuando se encontraban en la aguas termales- no, no debo dejar de pensar en eso o nunca podre bajar a cenar con Anna y Sati- dice moviendo la cabeza de forma frenética de un lado al otro para sacar las imágenes de su mente

Abajo en la cocina

-Umm ¿cómo estará Yoh?- decía la rubia viendo la comida rodar en el microondas- aff- suspira pesadamente-_ahora con qué cara lo mirare después de haberlo dejado así ,aunque también me impresiona el hecho de que Yoh se resigne tan fácilmente a que no lo hagamos, es como si no le costara nada desprenderse de mí en esos momentos… pero que cosas digo si es obvio que el pobre estaba que no podía más y la verdad es que yo no me quedaba atrás, no puedo creer que no me acordara que estaba buscándolo para decirle que Sati venia, aunque ¿quién demonios no lo olvidaría teniendo a semejante hombre al lado en las aguas termales semi-desnudo y diciéndote que te ama-_siente como su corazón se acelera al recordar las palabras que le dedicaba el castaño mientras pasaba sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo- Argh ya Anna, ahora tienes toda la vida para estar con él

-¿sucede algo Anna?

-Eh no nada Sati solo que la comida ya está lista

-Bien pues te ayudo a servirla- mira su alrededor- ¿dónde está la vajilla?

10 minutos después

-Bien ya está todo listo- se voltea hacia su amiga una vez que ha terminado de ordenar todos los cubiertos y platos en la mesa- deberías ir a llamar a Yoh antes de que se enfrié la comida

- ¿eh? si ya voy- _demonios ¿Yoh se encontrara bien?-_ en seguida subo a buscarlo

- no es necesario ya estoy aquí- dice el castaño entrando a el comedor vistiendo unos pantalones holgados naranjas y una playera blanca con lo que parecía una hoja de marihuana en el centro- que gusto verte Sati n_n ha pasado tiempo

-si es cierto 6 semanas y 3 días para ser precisos

-vaya que precisa eres jiji – se rasca la cabeza- y ¿Qué cenaremos?

-Pasticho, creí que te agradaría- dijo la rubia mientras miraba fijamente a su esposo-_ y espero que eso también te compense un poco_

_-_¿en serio? GRACIAS Anita

_-_de nada- sonrió levemente ante la cara de felicidad del castaño por lo menos esa noche comería algo que le gustaba después de que lo dejara mal

_-_ bien vamos a comer n_n

-y cuéntame Yoh ¿Cómo te va en la empresa que construiste con tu Amigo el pequeñín?

- pues muy de hecho mañana tengo que exponer ante el gobierno el diseño de la nueva cuidad

-oh si nuevo Tokio, por lo visto es un proyecto bastante ambicioso, que bueno que tu empresa ganara la oportunidad de hacer el diseño

- si jiji fue una suerte, pero en fin, ¡Itadakimasu!- dijo juntando sus palmas

La cena transcurrió tranquila hablando de lo que cada uno había pasado durante ese mes y medio que llevaban sin verse hasta que se hicieron las 10:00 P.M de la noche y por supuesto cierto arquitecto ya estaba que no podía ni con su alma

-AHHHHHH- bostezo abiertamente sin querer en medio de una charla estaba que se quedaba dormido ahí sentado en uno de los cómodos muebles de su espaciosa sala

- Yoh deberías ir a dormir Amor, no has dormido nada bien los últimos días- le dijo su esposa tomándole una mano ya que se sentaba a su lado

- si es cierto es más yo ya debería irme- se dispuso a levantarse la mujer de cabellos largos castaños claros- buenas noches

-eh si buenas noches Sati espero que pronto vuelvas a la casa me agrado mucho tu visita- le dijo el joven levantándose y dándole la mano

-_ah si desde cuando Yoh puede mentir tan abiertamente, que yo sepa cuando ella llego estábamos ocupadas, al menos que le haya agradado la interrupción-_pensaba la rubia con una ceja levantada

- si buen me temo que volveré más pronto de lo que crees no sabes cuánto extraño a Hanna

- si me lo imagino, si yo tengo casi 2 semanas sin verlo y me estoy desesperando jiji

Y así llegaron a la entrada de la casa

-Anna necesito hablar contigo un momento- le dijo su amiga antes de entrar a su auto

-Eh umm yo iré a dormir para no molestarlas buenas noches- se despidió el castaño dirigiéndose a su habitación

La rubia vio a su esposo perderse de su vista dentro de la casa y se dio la vuelta para acercarse a su amiga- ¿Qué sucede Sati?

-Solo quería decirte que cuidaras mucho a Yoh, es cierto que se está esforzando demasiado nunca había visto a uno de nosotros tan cansado por un día de trabajo

-Ese es el punto no solo han sido días de trabajo sino continuos ex trasnochos uno tras otro por diversas razones, y el muy tonto no me hace caso cuando le digo que tiene que descansar a cuenta de ser "especial"

-Anna los de nuestra especie sufrimos el mismo agotamiento que los demás seres humanos, yo creo que deberías aconsejarle unas vacaciones ahora que Hanna vuelve, dile que pase más tiempo con su hijo, yo sé que como su esposa tendrás tus maneras de convencerlo- le dijo con una sonrisa picara

-Si claro lo intentare, ya veremos si ese baka oye razones- dice sonrojada y desviando la mirada

-Bien yo ya me voy es muy tarde- se monta en su vehículo y se marcha, Anna se queda un rato pensando hasta que siente frio y decide ir a su habitación, al entrar ve al castaño profundamente dormido, se cuesta a su lado y lo abraza por la espalda fuertemente y cierra los ojos

-Eres un tonto- le susurra antes de quedarse profundamente dormida

* * *

-Ahhhhhhhhh ¿dónde estará Yoh?- gritaba un joven de baja estatura con desesperación

-Oh vamos Oyamada cálmate él ya debe venir por ahí

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Cloeh? La presentación es en menos de 15 minutos y él no ha llegado

-Se le debió haber presentado un inconveniente ya debe estar por llegar

-Eso espero porque si no como haremos para explicar todo esto

-¿Cómo? Oyamada te recuerdo que yo también soy una de las arquitectas encargadas del diseño u.ú

-Si lo se señorita Cloeh pero son demasiadas cosas para usted sola

-Esto solo significa que no confía en mi para defender el proyecto Oyamada u_u

-No, no le repito que no es eso sino que….

-¡aja! ¿ya están listos?

-¿Yoh?, ¡YOH! Donde demonios estabas

-Solo fui al baño Manta ¿Qué tienes?

-No me asustes así Yoh, pensé que te habías desaparecido y no presentaríamos el proyecto

-Oh vamos Manta solo fui un momento deberías tomarte un calmante los nervios te están matando, además aquí esta Cloeh que también puede explicar perfectamente el diseño

-Eso mismo le dije yo pero parece que no confía en mi

-Eso no está bien Manta, yo me atrevo a asegurar que Cloeh conoce más la cuidad que yo mismo jjiji

-Si como sea entremos de una vez a la sala y organicemos todo

Y así transcurrió la mañana y parte de la tarde en esa pequeña sala mientras explicaban los detalles de edificios, casa, calles, avenidas etc.

El proyecto fue aprobado y los papeles legales firmados, la fecha de inicio de la construcción era para dentro de una semana y sería un acto por todo lo alto con prensa incluida lo cual no era de mucho agrado para cierto castaño para quien ya había hecho bastante escandalo cuando anuncio la suspensión de su compromiso con la Miss universo del país, uy eso sí que había sido un escándalo, sobre todo por los rumores del supuesto embarazo de esta, pero en fin que más le quedaba tendría que asistir al inicio de la construcción y ofrecer una rueda de prensa para dar algunos detalles del diseño al público.

* * *

Llegaron a las oficinas de Asakura and oyamada's Arquitecture y celebraron con unas copas de champán y para sorpresa del castaño, ahí se encontraban Lizerg, Tamao y Ren para felicitarlos y celebrar con ellos.

-definitivamente felicitaciones Yoh, este proyecto no pudo haber caído en manos de un mejor arquitecto- le decía el pelo verde

-jiji pues muchas gracias por lo que toca Lizerg, pero recuerda que no termine el diseño yo solo

- je es cierto ahora tiene a su nueva amiguita Cloeh- los tres voltean a ver la joven de pelo negro que conversa con la chica rosa y Manta

-hablando de eso, esa joven es muy hermosa Yoh y no deja de sonreírte y felicitarte aunque el proyecto también es de ella, no me digas que tienes algo con ella- le dice el inglés con una sonrisa traviesa

- ¡cómo crees ella es solo una amiga!, yo nunca le haría eso a Anna

- jaja ya cálmate hombre yo solo te estoy echando broma no tienes que alterarte

- pues no me gustan tus bromas Lizerg, la ultimas que dijiste algo así Anna se molesto

- ah como vas a recordar algo que sucedió hace tantos años

- claro que lo recuerdo a mí fue al que me golpeo, porque tu insinuaste que estaba viendo cosas indebidas a otra chama cuando estaba con ella

- si aunque creo que esa clase de broma se está poniendo de moda, anoche Jun me dijo algo parecido- dijo el chino en tono molesto

- umm yo creo que aquí ya no quieren mi presencia así que yo me voy junto a las damas, con su permiso- se despide el peli verde dejando a los dos jóvenes solos

-Yoh necesito hablar contigo un momento a solas- le dijo el ojos dorados cuando Lizerg ya había llegado a conversar con el otro grupo de celebrantes

-seguro vamos a mi oficina- se dirigen a la oficina del castaño y cierran la puerta- y dime Ren ¿Qué sucede?

- es sobre lo que te dije que iba a hacer anoche- dice desviando la mirada

-oh es eso cierto, y cuéntame Ren ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cómo lo tomo Tamao?, a ya se por eso es que los veía tan sonrientes y con miradas de reojo ¿cierto? y que digo ¡Felicidades! ¿Cuándo será la boda?- decía el castaño con una sonrisa enorme

- eso es lo que te quiero decir Yoh no habrá boda

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué dijiste Ren?

-pues lo que oíste no habrá boda o por lo menos por ahora

- no entiendo Ren ¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿Tamao te rechazo?

-no, no es eso Yoh es que no pude decirle nada- dice cayendo pesadamente en una silla al frente del escritorio del castaño

-qué pero no entiendo nada, estabas tan decidido

-si lo estaba y lo tenía todo planeado y listo pero…aich por eso necesito un consejo tuyo, tengo que planear una forma de decírselo sin que suceda lo de ayer y de paso hacerlo bien

- aun así no entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche? Y si no le dijiste nada ¿Por qué vi a Tamao tan sonriente?

- pues veras lo que paso fue…- desviando la mirada nuevamente sonrojado y recordando

**Flash back**

**Habían retornado al hotel y venían por parte del chico híper, mega, súper nervioso por la proposición que iba a realizar y por parte de ella temerosa que le dijera que salía con alguien más. Pero al entrar al Pent-House se sorprendió totalmente al ver lo que había dentro: estaba todo lleno de rosas en el centro de la sala estaba una pequeña mesa redonda con dos platos tapados y una botella de vino en una cubeta con hielo a la luz de las velas. La chica rosa se quedó totalmente pasmada en la entrada de la sala observando todo y sin comprender con los ojos y la boca abierta.**

**-¿Sucede algo Amor? ¿no te gusta la sorpresa?- pregunto tímido el joven chino**

**-Ren ¿tu planeaste esto?**

**-Sí, es que te quiero decir algo muy importante y quería que fuera en un ambiente agradable y que te sientas cómoda**

**-Y todo esto es ¿para que yo me sienta cómoda?- dice aun sin poder creer todo lo que veía**

**-Eh sí, pero primero vamos a comer ¿te parece?**

**-Si claro- se dirige a la mesa aun en shock procesando todo lo que está sucediendo**

**Cenan tranquilamente mientras la muchacha asimila y el joven se prepara, al finalizar toma aire y le pregunta a su joven pareja:**

**-Y ¿te gusto la cena Tamao?**

**-Si, si está muy rica**

**- bien eso me alegra porque yo bueno hay algo que quiero decirte de hace días- dice tomándole ambas manos y mirándola a los ojos, pero casi temblando por los nervios**

**-¿Qué, que sucede Ren?**

**-Bien yo es que no sé por dónde empezar, coff, coff bien es sobre nosotros Tamao y todas las cosas que hemos pasado…**

**-No entiendo nada Ren, de que quieres hablar**

**El joven la ve directamente a los ojos y se levanta aun tomándole las manos haciendo que ella también quede de pie- Tamao realmente no sé cómo decirte esto, eres una persona muy importante para mi tanto que hace 3 años te invite a vivir conmigo y te propuse que fueras mi novia hace 1 año ¿recuerdas?**

**La joven solo asintió**

**-bien en esos días yo pensaba, que eras la chica más linda y tierna que había conocido y sentía algo muy cálido por ti un cariño muy puro, pero me he dado cuenta de que lo que siento por ti ha cambiado y no puedo negarlo mas**

**- sigo sin entender nada Ren – dijo la peli rosa casi llorando estaba sumamente nerviosa y no dejaba de pensar en la conversación que había escuchado de Jun y su hermano**

**- a lo que quiero llegar es, bueno Tamao yo creo que no deberíamos seguir siendo novios porque lo que siento por ti no es ese lindo cariño que creí que sentía por ti en un principio…**

**Y no pudo continuar la peli rosa lo había besado con una pasión y una intensidad nunca antes visa en ella.**

**Él estaba atónito al principio, pero poco a poco comenzó a corresponderle el beso con la misma pasión con que ella lo besaba, simplemente no podía contenerse y ya para mayor sorpresa la chica lo empieza a empujar hacia su habitación sin dejar de besarlo, no solo eso empieza desabotonarle la camisa casi con desesperación**

**-¿Ta…Tamao?- dice el chico cuando al fin suelta sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello**

**- shhh no hables Ren, solo tómame, hazme tuya como nunca lo haz hecho **

**- ¿Qué? Pero Tamao yo n…**

**Y nuevamente la chica le quita el habla con otro apasionado beso, en el que incluía su lengua que empezaba a jugar con la propia.**

**Claro que eso no se quedó ahí, la chica termina de desabotonar la camisa del chico y la arroja lejos para así continuar con los pantalones del joven pero cuando empieza a bajar el cierre de estos es detenida por las manos del chico**

**-No Tamao escúchame tengo que decirte algo importante yo…**

**-No quiero escucharte Ren, quiero que hagamos el amor- dice mientras se quita la pequeña blusa rosa que tenía puesta- quiero demostrarte que puedo ser como cualquier otra mujer, he incluso satisfacerte totalmente-vuelve a decir mientras comienza a desabrochar los Jeans que tiene **

**-Tamao no es necesario yo necesito decir…- esta vez no fui directamente la chica la que le corto el habla más bien fue la vista que tuvo del cuerpo de la joven casi totalmente desnuda, estaba que tenía una hemorragia nasal el pobre chico mientras la peli rosa comienza a desabrocharse el sostén y expone totalmente sus pechos a la vista del joven- Tamao ¿Por qué me haces esto?- le dice el joven sin poder apartar la vista del cuerpo de su compañera**

**-Para demostrarte todo lo que puedo hacer por ti- dice y se le acerca para besarlo nuevamente rosando sus senos desnudos con el pecho del joven heredero Tao, lo cual lo hace perder al fin la razón y lanza a la cama posándose encima de ella para empezar a acariciarla**

**-Ahhh- la chica suelta un fuerte gemido al sentir como el chico toma con sus manos uno de sus senos y lo empieza a masajear con algo de fuerza y la con vehemencia**

**Claro que el joven no se conforma solo con eso va bajando sus labios por su cuello siguiendo y camino de besos hasta los pechos de la joven y comienza a besarlos con gran pasión hasta posarse en uno de sus pezones y succionarlo con apremio, la joven suelta un suave grito con el nombre de su novio, era la primera vez que el joven le hacía algo parecido, ya que por la timidez de la joven solo le había permitido tocarle los pechos con la mano, pero que la besara ahí la estaba volviendo loca, el joven termina con ese seno y se muda al otro con aun más desesperación mientras ella le acaricia y besa el cabello.**

**El chico chino continúa su camino por el vientre de ella hacia abajo hasta que se topa con las pantaletas de la muchacha, ahí recupera la conciencia y levanta la vista para ver la cara sonrojada y sudorosa de la joven con los ojos llenos de lujuria**

**-Tamao ¿estás segura?- ya que era la primera vez que estaban juntos de una forma tan pasional y que no estaba seguro por canto tiempo mantendría la cordura si seguía con esto**

**- total y absolutamente le responde con una sonrisa traviesa la muchacha mientras se levanta para abrazarse al joven y lo hacía girar hasta quedar recostado en la cama y ella sobre el para comenzar a besar su pecho mientras con las manos terminaba de bajar el cierre de su pantalón y lo jalaba de un solo tiro dejándolo solamente en bóxer**

**-umm Tamao- suspira el chico mientras siente los besos y las caricias de su pareja en su pecho hasta que las manos de esta se adentran en los bóxer de el para masajear ahora a su querido "mini Ren"- Grrrr- gruñe el joven mientras sus ojos se desorbitan, sin más ni más toma a la chica de las caderas se quita los bóxer y ella las despoja de su prenda interior para sin más miramientos adentrarse en ella con una desesperación nunca antes vista en él.**

**La penetro con fuerza y velocidad numerosas veces mientras la chica se aferraba a su espalda y rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura del joven apegándose más a él y así estuvieron pon un largo hasta que el joven acabo dentro de ella y se dejó caer a su lado exhausto y jadeante al igual que la joven al cual se le formo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras abrazaba el peli morado**

**-¿Aun tienes algo que decirme?- le pregunta en un susurro mientras le besa el cuello**

**-No…no lo… recuerdo- le dice el joven aun jadeante**

**-Pues yo si tengo algo que decirte- se levanta y lo mira a los ojos- Te Amo Ren, te amo con todo mi ser**

**-Y yo a ti- le dice mientras le acaricia la mejilla**

**La joven cierra los ojos sintiendo la tierna caricia del muchacho y se vuelve a acostar a su lado acurrucándose en su pecho- nunca me dejes Ren, no sé qué sería de mi**

**-Nunca lo haría—le dijo el joven mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y la volvía a besar para continuar con lo que ya tenían rato haciendo…**

**Fin flash back**

-Ella bueno yo no me pude resistir y al final no le dije nada- decía el joven de cabellos con tonalidades moradas

-Vaya Ren pues yo no sé qué decirte- _por lo menos a él no le fue tan mal como a mí_- pensaba el castaño

-Lo que necesito es un buen consejo para que eso no vuelva a pasar y pues decírselo sin ningún inconveniente

-Que quieres que te diga Ren, solo busca otra oportunidad y trata de controlarte

-¿Acaso tú te controlarías si Anna comenzara a besarte apasionadamente?- le pregunta con una ceja levantada

-Si supieras Ren, si supieras

-Por favor Yoh eso no te lo cree nadie menos de ti, el "GRAN YOH ASAKURA" que no perdona ni a una, ¿cuantas no cayeron con tu inocente sonrisa?

-Eso es parte del pasado Ren, yo ahora no tengo ojos para otra que no sea Anita

-Bueno eso si lo puedo comprender, lo mismo me paso desde que ando con Tamao

-Lo vez, cuando uno se enamora cambia radicalmente

-Si pero eso no implica nada, ¿Cómo te resistes a la mujer que Amas?

-Con mucha fuerza de voluntad Ren, con fuerza de voluntad, aunque las condiciones tuyas y las de Tamao son diferentes, en cambio Anna y yo bueno tu me entiendes por no ser un ser humano normal tengo miedo de hacerle algo malo, tal vez esa sea la razón por la que me puedo contener

-Sigo sin creerte Asakura, además ser lo que somos no nos impide tener relaciones sexuales o acaso antes te lo impidió- dice sonrojándose

-No es lo mismo Ren por ninguna sentí lo que siento por Anna

-Como sea, necesito que me ayudes a resolver mi asunto con Tamao quiero que sea mi esposa lo antes posible, ahora más que nunca

**Continuara….**

**Ok aquí les dejo el capítulo 10 Wauu esto se está haciendo largo ¿no?**

**y aquí esta el tan esperado Lemon que pedían algunos y algo me dice que con la pareja favorita de los que leen este fic Upps bueno ya habra mas con otras parejas, y sobre todo se irán aclarando los misterios.**

**Seguro querían matarme los fans de RenxTamao cuando leyeron NO HABRA BODA**

**Bien para los que leen este fic les aviso que para los próximos capis alomejor me tarde un poco ya que las pasantías y mis amigos me van a absorber y pues digamos que se me va la inspiración, así que voy a dejar de actualizar Relativamente "rápido" como supuestamente he estado haciendo**

**Así que sayonara y feliz día del trabajador n_n**


	11. Chapter 11 primera parte

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla…Bla…Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

* * *

**Capitulo XI La bienvenida de Hanna / Visita/ Tías. Primera parte**

* * *

-Ahhh- bosteza un castaño despertando con una gran sonrisa se da la vuelta y estira el brazo en busca de su esposa pero lo que encuentra es el resto de la cama vacía- umm eh ¿Anita?- se despereza abre los ojos y la busca con la vista en la amplia habitación- uh que ¿Dónde estará Anna?- dice mientras se sienta en la cama y se frota los ojos

- Hasta que despiertas- se oyó la voz de la rubia que provenía de la puerta de la habitación, la cual se encontraba con un delantal, una pañoleta en el cabello (igualita a como en el final del anime XD) y una bandeja con comida en las manos- ya son las 10:30 de la mañana ¿hasta qué hora pensabas dormir?

-eh yo pues disculpa Anita es que estaba muy cansado de tantos días acostándome tarde y levantándome temprano, pero tú te ves muy bonita así Anna, deberías hacerlo más seguido, provoca comerte jjiji n_n

-Baka- dijo la rubia acercándose a la cama sonrojada- deja de decir estupideces y desayuna, mira que no he olvidado que hoy comenzabas otra vez con el entrenamiento

- si Anita T_T- ve que la rubia le coloca la bandeja en sus piernas y se sienta a su lado- ¿Anna, cocinaste? Y…y ¿me subiste el desayuno al cuarto?

-si ¿Por qué?

- ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Anita? O_o

- deja de decir estupideces Yoh, solo te hice el desayuno como felicitación por lo de la construcción u.u

-ah jiji es por eso, pues ¡muchas gracias Anita se ve delicioso! n_n

- baka- desviando la mirada sonrojada y algo triste- es que anoche no me dejaste felicitarte, te fuiste a dormir apenas llegaste

-jiji discúlpame Anna es que de verdad estaba muy cansado- y empieza a devorar los panes tostados con huevo revuelto y tocineta que le hizo Anna, claro acompañado como siempre por su jugo de naranja

- bueno como sea, solo por eso te perdonare el entrenamiento del día de hoy, pero mañana comenzaras temprano

- como tú digas Anna T_T

* * *

-buenos días Jun-san - decía una chica peli rosa sentándose en la mesa con una gran sonrisa-¿Cómo amaneciste?

- de maravilla, pero me temo que dentro de poco ya serán buenas tardes Tamao- dice viendo a su hermano que también se está sentando en la mesa a desayunar- veo que ustedes no durmieron bien anoche- dice con una sonrisa picara

- no veo que eso sea de tu incumbencia hermana- dice el joven chino desviando la mirada sonrojado igual que su rosa novia

-si es cierto y mejor hablamos más tarde- dijo la peli verde aun con una gran sonrisa pícara en el rostro

* * *

-jiji estuvo ¡deliciosisimo Anita!- decía el castaño mientras colocaba la bandeja en una de las mesitas de noche- definitivamente cocinas como los Dioses

- deja de decir tonterías- dice sonrojada nuevamente por el alago de su esposo

- jiji pero si es la verdad Anita, no conozco a nadie que cocine tan bien como tú, ni siquiera en los lujosos restaurantes en los que comía antes cocinaban tan rico n_n

- si claro lo que tú digas-mira a su esposo que se está quitando la camisa- ¿Qué haces?

- es que hace mucho calor Anita y no quiero prender el aire acondicionado n_n- dice sonriéndole tontamente como siempre

-umm ok- dice mientras observa el atlético cuerpo de su esposo y recuerda lo que anteayer dejaron pendiente- y no piensas hablar conmigo de lo de la noche pasada

- eh ¿de qué Anna?- pregunta extrañado el chico

- ¿Cómo que de que Asakura? De nosotros en las aguas termales- se sonroja por haber tenido que sacar ella el tema- no me has dicho que piensas al respecto

- es que no entiendo Anna, no hay nada que decir, solo fue un inconveniente y una visita inoportuna, nada fuera de lo normal

- ¿nada fuera de lo normal? - pregunta incrédula y con una ceja levantada ¿de verdad le parecía normal quedar a la mitad del acto por un simple descuido?- oh entiendo por eso es que anoche no quisiste celebrar conmigo lo de la construcción, porque estas molesto y no quieres hablar de ello- dijo bajando la cabeza para que sus cabellos ocultaran sus ojos

- ¿Qué? Claro que no Anna- la toma del brazo para jalarla hacia él y abrazarla con fuerza- yo solo me quede dormido Anna, estaba cansado fue por eso, nunca me molestaría contigo, menos por algo tan trivial como que se te haya olvidado una visita o que no estemos juntos. Anna te Amo ¿Cómo podría molestarme algo así?

- pero yo fui la que comenzó y entiendo que estés molesto, sino lo hubiera olvidado bueno pues…

- no Anna, por supuesto que no- le da un pequeño beso en los labios- tenemos toda la vida para estar juntos, porque ¿sabes qué?... ¡TE AMO!- grita y la vuelve a besar

-je tonto eso lo sé, y yo también te Amo- dice mientras le acaricia la mejilla al chico

-además me temo que fue mejor así, que no hayamos hecho el Amor en las aguas termales

-¿ah si?- ô_ó pregunto incrédula

- si jiji lo mas probable es que si hubiésemos continuado le regalaríamos un hermanito a Hanna y me temo que en estos momentos no es lo mas oportuno

- umm bueno eso es cierto si lo hubiésemos hecho si protección lo mas probable es que me hubieses embarazo nuevamente

-Bien entonces ya que no hay malos entendidos- sonríe traviesamente mientras abraza más fuertemente a su esposa- ¿Qué tal si celebramos en estos momentos? Ya que anoche no pudimos- suelta a Anna y abre los brazos como señalando algo muy grande- un gran gran premio por mi trabajo porque me lo merezco n0n- dice en forma infantil

-jeje grandísimo tonto- dice rodeándole el cuello con los brazos- claro que te lo mereces- lo besa lentamente-por baka, lindo y tierno- sigue besándolo

-jiji te quiero Anita- dice mientras baja sus besos al cuello de su esposa- y cada día más- dice quitándole el delantal y la pañoleta

-igual - suspira la chica entre los brazos de su esposo

- HOLA BUENOS DIAS ¡YA LLEGAMOS! Don Yoh Doña Anna- se oyó la voz de un hombre en el piso de abajo y la pareja se separa bruscamente

- esa voz es de…-decía el castaño sin poderlo creer

-ya llegaron- decía la rubia en iguales condiciones que su esposo

- MAMA, PAPA, ya estoy en casa- se oyó la voz de un pequeño niño

- ¡HANNA!- gritaron ambos padres al unísono y se pararon rápidamente para recibir a su querido hijo

- Amo Yoh, Señora Anna- llama a los dueños un hombre alto y de cabellos plateados

- umm ¿será que llegamos muy temprano Ryu?- preguntaba un pequeño niño rubio a un hombre alto pelo negro al estilo Elvis- ¿oh habrán salido?

-pues no lo sé Joven Hanna- le contesta el hombre de cabello negro- pero…- no pudo continuar ya que…

-¡HANNAAAAAAAAAA¡- se escuchó un gran grito del castaño el cual bajaba corriendo las escalaras hasta llegar junto a su hijo dándole un gran Abrazo de oso- no tienes idea cuanto te he extrañado

- ¡PAPA!- dijo el niño contento abrazando al castaño hasta que sintió la falta aire por el fuerte abrazo de su padre- Papa, papa me estas asfixiando

- Yoh ya suéltalo que le haces daño- se oyó la voz de la rubia llegando junto a su familia- además yo también tengo derecho a abrazarlo- dijo esbozando una dulce sonrisa

-¡MAMA!- grito el pequeño rubio y se zafo de los brazos de su padre para saltar a los de su madre- te extrañe mucho Mama- dice mientras la abraza fuertemente y le da un gran beso en la mejilla- te tengo que contar muchas cosas mama

-je me imagino, y con lo travieso que eres debiste haber armado más de un alboroto durante la excursión- dijo mirando a el hombre peli plateado y el del tupe largo- espero que todo haya ido bien

- eh si claro doña Anna, todo fue de maravilla y el joven Hanna no hizo grandes desastres no se preocupe- le respondió el peli plateado

- si el Jovencito Hanna se comportó como todo un niño bueno- agrego el tipo con el peinado raro- y no solo eso sobre salió en todas las competencias

- pues claro- el pequeño rubio se cruzó de brazos y sonrió en una pose orgullosa muy parecida a le de cierta ojos negros

-jiji ese es mi niño- dice el castaño acercándose a su esposa para abrazarla junto a su hijo- igualito a la madre

-y a su Padre- recalco la rubia

-jiji- soltó una risita el castaño antes de besar la cabeza de su hijo y soltar el abrazo

-Don Yoh, me entere por el periódico que la próxima semana se inician las construcciones de la cuidad, es usted todo un genio Don Yoh- dice el hombre de cabello negro abrazando al joven castaño-Felicitaciones

- jeje es cierto felicitaciones Amo Yoh- y también abraza al joven castaño mientras derramaba cascaditas por los ojos- yo lo sabia Yoh- dono Usted es un genio

-jiji muchas gracias Ryu, Amidamaru, pero creo que necesito un poco de aire n_n- decía el castaño ya casi azul por el fuerte abrazo de ambos hombres

- te lo mereces por haber asfixiado a tu hijo

- Anita T_T

* * *

-uy demonios ya voy tarde- caminaba apresuradamente saliendo de clases- no se porque se le ocurrió hoy al profesor dar taller

-Pilika espera- se oyó el grito de un chico detrás de ella- espérame Pilika

-¿Qué quieres Roy?- dice la chica peli azul deteniéndose y girándose para ver al chico

-¿Cómo que qué quiero? Pilika ¿Por qué me tratas así? Solo te iba a invitar a dar un paseo

- no ves que estoy apurada Roy, además tu estas molesto conmigo ¿recuerdas?- fue la contestación seca de la joven

-claro que lo recuerdo, pero venia justo a eso a hacer las paces pero, ¿acaso te vas a ver con alguien?

-si, ¿algún problema?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-no, solo espero que no sea el amiguito de tu hermano

-no empieces otra vez con eso, ni siquiera entiendo cuál es tu problema con Lizerg

- mi problema, el único problema es que no has dejado de hablar de él en toda la semana

-es un gran amigo de mi hermano entiéndelo, además es un chico educado y lindo, cosa que tu no fuiste durante la cena con el

-claro se suponía que la cena era para ti y para mí, no que incluirías a un amiguito de tu hermano

- ay ya basta, estoy cansada de esta discusión, cuando madures me avisas y hablamos, ahorita tengo una reunión con unas amigas así que no me quites más tiempo- dijo la peli celeste dándose la vuelta y marchándose

* * *

-jajaja ¡ya papa ya! Jajajaja- decía Hanna acostado pataleando en el césped del patio trasero de la casa mientras el castaño le hacía cosquillas

-jiji no esto es para des cobrarme de estas dos semanas, ahora no te salvaras de mi Hanna n0n- decía feliz el castaño de estar jugando con su hijo

-Yoh ya déjalo que vas a hacer que le dé un ataque al corazón- decía la rubia quien los observaba mientras ellos jugaban tranquilamente y valla que ya tenían rato jugando, ya eran aproximadamente las 6:30 de la tarde y el cielo se estaba tornando de múltiples colores con el anochecer- además no puede estar agitado para comer- dijo caminando hacia donde se encontraban su esposo e hijo

-Ahora le toca a mama- le susurro Hanna a su padre al oído cuando vio a su madre acercándose

-Sip- asintió contento el castaño mientras dirigía una mirada de malicia a la rubia- yo la atrapo y tú le haces las cosquillas

El pequeño rubio asintió, en ese momento ya Anna se encontraba muy cerca de ellos y el castaño aprovecho para agarrarla de los brazos y jalarla al césped junto a ellos sujetándole fuertemente las muñecas mientras su hijo le hacía cosquillas en el estómago a su madre.

-jajajaja ya, ya Hanna te juro que te castigare si no me sueltas jaja- le decía la rubia mientras trataba de controlar sus risas y soltarse del agarre del castaño- y a ti Yoh juro que te daré un entrenamiento infernal si no me sueltas jajá ya

-jiji no la sueltes papa, ya vengo voy a buscar unas cosas- dice el niño deteniendo su labor y dirigiéndose a la casa

-ya se fue Hanna, ahora suéltame Yoh o te juro que me las pagas- le dejo la rubia al ver a su hijo perderse en el interior de la gran casa

-umm no, tienes que convencerme, además Hanna fue el que dijo que no te soltara y el hoy es el festejado así que no- dijo el castaño aferrando mas fuertemente las muñecas de su esposa la cual ahora que su hijo no le hacia cosquillas tenia mas fuerza

-¡YOOH!- exclamo fuertemente la mujer mientras se intentaba levantar pero el joven la jalo mas ocasionando que cayera encima de él más específicamente entre sus piernas y con la cara encima de la del castaño lo cual dio como resultado un involuntario beso en los labios por parte de ambos, pero que al final de cuentas se convirtió en un beso tierno y duradero.

El castaño soltó las muñecas de su esposa utilizando ahora sus brazos para abrazarla cariñosamente mientras deslizabas las manos por su espalda. Por su parte la rubia al tener las manos libres comenzó a acariciar el rostro de su joven esposo lentamente igual que el beso

-jiji-rio el castaño una vez que se separaron por falta de aire y le acaricio una mejilla a su rubia mientras la veía directamente a los ojos- hace mucho que no hacíamos algo parecido Anita

-¿Qué? – pregunto la chica que aun se encontraba perdida en lo ojos del castaño y la sensación del beso, mientras seguía acariciando el rostro de su esposo

-pues besarnos abrazados al aire libre y bajo las estrellas- le da un pequeño piquito en los labios- no sabes cuanto extrañaba esta sensación,-le acaricia el rubio cabello a la joven-es como si volviéramos a ser esos chicos que se atrajeron desde el primer momento que se vieron en esa tarima

-tonto, nunca dejamos de serlo- le dijo para volver a besarlo intensamente olvidándose de todo a su alrededor

-Aja así me gusta una foto para recordar cuanto se quieren mis padres jiji-decía el pequeño mientras sacaba una foto de la pareja en esa situación tan comprometedora-ahora si que tendré buenas fotos para llevar de mis padres a la próxima expedición jiji

-¡Hanna!- lo regaño la mama mientras se levantaba e iba junto a su hijo para reprenderlo por tomar fotografías de ella y más en esas situaciones-no hagas eso niño travieso, dame acá esa cámara

-pero ¿porque mama? Si yo no tengo ninguna foto de ustedes dos juntos, no es justo- decía el pequeño con un puchero muy parecido a los de su padre en el rostro

- después nos tomaras unas esa no es correcto que la hayas tomada- le dijo mientras le extendía la mano para que le entregara la cámara

-pero ¿Por qué no es correcto? Si se veían tan felices- le volvió a preguntar el niño cruzándose de brazos y negándose a darle la cámara a su madre

-porque, porque… ay cuando crezcas un poco más lo entenderás- le dijo su madre viéndolo fieramente- ¡ahora entrégame esa cámara antes de que te castigue Hanna Asakura!

-ya Anita, no es para tanto además, estoy seguro de que Hanna no va a hacer nada malo con esa foto y nosotros tampoco estábamos haciendo nada malo

-si no estábamos haciendo nada malo pero estábamos en una posición bastante embarazosa Yoh

- bien, bien Hanna dale la cámara a tu madre y mañana nos tomamos una ¿de acuerdo?

-sí, está bien, ¡pero mañana se toman una y me la dan, si!- dice entregándole la cámara su madre

-BIEN LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA- se hoyo el grito de un hombre desde el interior de la casa-Vengan a comer Don Yoh, Doña Anna, Joven Hanna

-jiji Ryu nunca va a cambiar, bien VAMOS a comer- dice el castaño dirigiéndose al comedor- Wauu pero mira todo lo que cocinaste-le dice al hombre del tupe impresionado por la cantidad de comida en su mesa- Humm y huele delicioso Ryu no has perdido el toque jiji- dice el castaño

-coma todo lo que quiera don Yoh, eso es una felicitación por su progreso, espero que le guste todo esta comida

-pues como no si se ve delicioso

-si el no cocina basura como tu Yoh- dice la rubia sentándose a la mesa- ya me hacía falta Ryu en la casa para los quehaceres, que bueno que regresaste

-pero Anita yo te cocino con mucho cariño T_T

-si claro, por eso es que anoche te fuiste a dormir mientras me dejabas pasando hambre u_u

-esa no fue mi intención estaba cansado T_T

-si claro- se voltea a donde su hijo- y más te vale que te comas los vegetales jovencito, sino vas a crecer siendo un vago como tu padre o peor te quedaras enano como Manta

-Sip, mama- contesta el pequeño rubio de mala gana

-si coma joven Amo y después tendrá una sorpresa- le dijo el hombre de cabellos plateados

Afuera de la casa…

-bien ya llegamos, ahora vamos revisemos que todos los regalos estén

-bien los míos los llevo aquí en mis manos- le decía la joven ainu- ¿y tú Tamao?

-si los míos están todos igual que los tuyos Jun-san

-ok vamos a darle la sorpresa a la familia Asakura n.n- les decía la peli verde mientras salía del auto

- sí y por fin podre abrazar a mi sobrinito rubio favorito- decía la joven de cabellos azules también saliendo del auto con unas pequeñas cajas en la mano

-si es genial que el jovencito Hanna este de vuelta, ya me hacía mucha falta n_n

-así es Tamao, ese niño de verdad que alegra a cualquiera sobre todo con esa cara de angelito que tiene

Al fin llegan al frente de la puerta y tocan el timbre para que les abran la puerta

Adentro de la casa…

Ring, Ring…

-umm- el castaño voltea en dirección a la sala por el sonido del timbre- y eso Anita ¿invitaste a Sati a cenar hoy también?

-no lo mismo te iba preguntar, que si habías invitado a alguien

-pues no yo no

-no se preocupe Amo Yoh ahora mismo voy a ver quién es

-yo voy contigo Amida

-ni se te ocurra jovencito, no te has comido ni la mitad de tus vegetales

-pero mama- decía el pequeño rubio con un pucherito

-pero nada Hanna Asakura come

En la sala…

-buenas noches ¿qué desean?- decía el hombre cabellos plateados mientras abría la puerta

- buenas noches Amidamaru veo que llegamos justo a tiempo

**Continuara…**

**Ok ya volví con otro capítulo de esta loquera mía o algo así aff ya pasaron casi dos semanas umm pues no me tarde tanto ¿oh si?**

**En fin el próximo capi si lo voy a subir más rápido ya que es la continuación de este y pues ya verán a Cloeh en acción, para los que tienen curiosidad por lo que ella va hacer**

**Pues ya saben ****Reviews**** por favor y claro pueden ser sugerencias**

**Sayonara y que les siga gustando n_n**


	12. Chapter 12

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla…Bla…Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

* * *

**Capitulo XII La bienvenida de Hanna / Regalos/Pesadillas. Segunda parte**

* * *

-buenas noches ¿qué desean?- decía el hombre cabellos plateados mientras abría la puerta

- buenas noches Amidamaru veo que llegamos justo a tiempo

-uh señoritas, que alegría verlas por acá, le avisare al Amo Yoh que vinieron a visitarlo

-oh no, no te preocupes Amidamaru nosotras vinimos a darles una sorpresa así que nosotras iremos- al decir esto la peli verde se dirige al comedor seguida cómicamente en fila india por las otras dos amigas

En el comedor…

-mama no quiero mas, los vegetales saben feo

-pero te ayudan a crecer fuerte e inteligente

-no es justo deberían haberme hecho una torta de cena como premio por haber sido el ganador de todas las competencias en la excursión

-te estoy premiando Hanna con una cena balanceada y nutritiva para que puedas seguir ganando las competencias

-pero mama esto mas bien parece una tortura

-oh por favor, te pareces a tu padre quejándose de mis entrenamiento u.u

-Jiji Anta no seas mala solo tiene 3 añitos

-¡Hannaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- se ye el grito de dos mujeres (para ser específicos Pilika y Jun Tamao es muy tímida XD) y saltan a abrazar al pobre niño

-¿que demonios?- pregunta perpleja la rubia al ver a esas dos mujeres entrar en su comedor y arrojárseles encima a su hijo tumbeando la silla en la que estaba este

-jiji hola tía Jun- dice el niño a una de las mujeres que tiene encima y voltea a ver a la otra- hola tía Pilika

-Ay pero que adorable este niño cada día esta mas lindo- dice la ainu agarrándolo completamente para ella y abrazándolo fuertemente mientras le daba una GRAN BESO en la mejilla

-jiji- _zape la tía Pilika cada día esta más melosa-_ pensaba el pequeño rubio ya asfixiado y empalagado

-se puede saber por que entran en mi casa y se arrojan encima de mi hijo

-oh Anna buenas noches, jeje es que queríamos darles una sorpresa y traerles unos cuantos regalos a Yoh como felicitación pero sobre todo a Hanna como bienvenida- dijo la joven china

-si eso es lo que queríamos- dice la joven rosa entrando apenada al comedor- buenas noches señorita Anna- ve al castaño que observa divertido la escena sin haber dicho nada aun- y buenas noches Joven Yoh- hace una pequeña reverencia

-jiji hola Tamao, y veo que vinieron muy animadas jiji

-¿animadas? Yo diría salvajes entran en una casa ajena eh interrumpen la cena para arrojárseles encima a un niño indefenso, no sabia que tenían esas mañas

-ay Anna no seas amargada solo extrañábamos a nuestro sobrinito- decía la peli azul aun con el niño entre los brazos

-no recuerdo que ni Yoh ni yo seamos hermanos de ustedes

-vamos Anita no seas así con las muchachas que solo vinieron a ver a Hanna- le dijo el castaño acercándosele a su esposa para abrazarla por detrás y darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla- jiji no te lo van a robar ni nada por el estilo, además no tiene nada de malo

-si claro- le dijo y le dirigió una mira fría él sabía perfectamente que no le gustaban esas demostraciones de afecto frente a público y menos conocidos- ahora has el favor de soltarme

-jiji claro Anita no te molestes- dijo el castaño apartándose antes de que su esposa lo golpeara

-¡bien y ahora los regalos!- dijo la mujer china buscando una cajas en la sala

-bien primero el mío- dijo la joven ainu soltando por fin al pobre rubio y acercándose a Jun para buscar sus regalos

-jiji ¿me trajeron regalos?

-claro para nuestro sobrinito favorito y mas lindo que andaba de viaje y nos dejo solas

-y aquí esta mi primer regalo para el niño mas lindo del mundo- dijo la ainu entregándole una pequeña caja forrada con una papel azul con unos extraños diseños tradicionales (ainu por supuesto) – espero que lo disfrutes aunque tengas los extraños gustos de ambos padres jeje

El niño toma la caja entre sus manos y la abrió de un solo golpe. En el interior de esta se encontraba un reproductor de Mp4 con audífonos y el cable USB para conectarlo a la computadora.

-para que escuches la música que te gusta cuando vayas al cole o no tengas nada que hacer

-Gracias Tía Pilika es genial- le dijo el pequeño rubio con una gran sonrisa en la cara muy parecida a la de cierto castaño

-aja ahora le toca a el mío-dijo la peli verde acercándose al niño con una caja mas grande que la de la ainu- porque de seguro Anna no te deja salir mucho de casa con lo sobre protectora que es n.n

-No veo que eso sea de tu incumbencia Jun- dijo la rubia con una mirada asesina por el comentario de la mujer china

-jiji pero es cierto Anita eres sobre protectora con Hanna- le dijo el castaño que estaba sentado junto a ella

-cállate, que eso lo dicen porque no son madres u_ú

-como sea Hanna ábrelo- le insto la mujer a el niño que ya tenia el regalo en las manos, forrado de un verde muy parecido al cabello de la joven y con unos dragones de adorno

El pequeño abrió la caja de la misma manera que la otra y su cara se ilumino con una sonrisa aun mas grande que por el regalo anterior. Dentro de la caja se encontraba una consola de Play Station 3 con dos controles y hasta unos cuantos juegos

-jiji Muchas gracias Tía Jun esta mega genial siempre quise uno de estos

-¿siempre?- pregunto la rubia viendo al niño casi saltar de la emoción

-bueno desde que tengo memoria jiji- rio el pequeño rubio rascándose la cabeza y sacando la lengua cómicamente

-bien ahora toca el mío Joven Hanna-le dijo la joven rosa acercándose al pequeño con una caja rectangular y plana- espero sinceramente que le guste

-jiji gracias Tía Tami -le dijo el niño dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla-y hola n_n

-jeje gracias joven Hanna

El pequeño abrió la caja y encontró una serie de cuentos con ilustraciones, le sonrío y le agradeció a la chica rosa pero obviamente no tenia la misma alegría que con los regalos anteriores

-bien por fin alguien le regala algo útil a mi hijo, así por lo menos se dedicara a leer y no solo a jugar

- bien pero eso no es todo ahora falta picar la torta- dijo la joven china colocando un paquete relativamente grande en la mesa y destapándola para dejar a la vista una grandiosa torta de chocolate (mi favorita XD)- para celebrar el regreso de Hanna

Picaron la torta mientras conversaban tranquilamente, compartiendo y contando todo lo que paso mientras Ryu describía todo lo que habían visto en la expedición que hizo el colegio de Hanna y todas la hazañas del niño quien se mostraba orgulloso y altivo igual que la madre

-más tía Jun- le dijo el niño entregándole el plato a la peli verde

-no Hanna ya repetiste 2 veces y te va a caer mal- le regaño la rubia

-pero mama

-hazle caso a tu mama Hanna lo que ella dice es cierto, además mañana podrás comer mas

-ok- dijo el niño y sin querer lanzo un pequeño bostezo, ya eran más de las 9 de la noche y el niño había viajado desde temprano a Tokio

-¿Joven Hanna ya tiene sueño?- le pregunto el hombre de cabellos plateados

-Aaahh- otro bostezo esta vez más prolongado- creo que si estoy algo casando- se rasco uno de los ojitos mientras todos suspiraban por la tierna imagen del pequeño rubio

-jiji bien creo que ya es hora de acostar a mi hijito- dijo el castaño levantándose de su asiento y cargando a niño- vamos campeón a la cama

Si papa- vio a cada uno de los presentes- Buenas noches a todos y muchas gracias Tías me encantaron los regalos

Todos le desearon buenas noches al pequeño y le dieron un beso, para que después el castaño subiera a acostar a su hijo en su cuarto mientras Ryu y Amidamaru recogían y limpiaban todo

-bien Anna ahora te toca a ti, vamos a tu cuarto- le dijo Jun mientras la tomaba de la mano para jalarla

- ¿para que quieren ir a mi cuarto?

-para darte tus regalos por supuesto- dijo la peli celeste empujándola por las escaleras para que subiera

-se supone que el festejado es Hanna no yo

-ay Anna enserio no seas amargada además hay muchas cosas que contar

Al fin llegaron a la recamara de la rubia donde cerraron la puerta con seguro

-bien ya esta listo- se voltea la peli verde hacia la rubia la cual se había sentado en su gran cama y las veía con una ceja levantada- ¿Cuánto crees que tarde Yoh en venir?

- siempre se queda un buen rato viendo a Hanna dormir y ahora que andaba de viaje probablemente se tarde mas ¿por que?

-para ver como te quedan los regalos- le dijo la ainu mientras le pedía una de las cajas a la peli rosa- haber umm espero que le guste mucho jejeje

-¿de que te ríes?- le pregunto la rubia recibiendo la caja con una ceja levantada

- de la cara que pondrá Yoh cuando te lo vea jejeje

-¿Qué?- la rubia rompió la envoltura y destapo la caja, lo que encontró la dejo O_O. en el interior de la caja había un conjunto de ropa interior color rojo intenso pero prácticamente transparente con pares my pero my pequeñas, no podía negarlo si Yoh la viera con eso puesto a el pobre probablemente le daría un ataque, sobre todo por el hecho de que ella nunca se había colocado algo tan sensual en su vida- ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

-un pequeño regalito para ambos- toma entre sus manos el pequeño hilo rojo- me vas a decir que no están espectaculares Anna- le pregunta con una sonrisa picara en la cara mientras estira la pequeña prenda-además estoy segura que no estimulas adecuadamente la vista del pobre Yoh

- no veo que eso sea de tu incumbencia Pilika- le dijo con una venita en la frente y con los ojos cerrados ¿Por qué ambos hermanos Usui tenían que comentar y hacer suposiciones sobre su intimidad con el castaño? Aunque si vamos a el caso también era cierto que no lo hacia pero él tampoco es que pusiera mucho de su parte, siempre se negaba o evitaba a toda costa verla desnuda o siquiera en ropa interior como si le diera miedo o vergüenza verla así- además esa cosa debe ser sumamente incomoda- le quita la prenda a su amiga- esta cosa se le debe meter en el trasero a uno no se como demonios alguien puede usar esto

- si pero estoy segura que Yoh será el mas agradecido por el regalo- intervino la peli verde acercándose con una bolsa de la cual saco una serie de batas muy pequeñas de varios colores igualmente transparentes- y mira aquí hay una que combina perfecta con el regalo de Pilika, eso si no quieres Salir de una nada mas en ropa interior, yo comprendo que Yoh contigo también es algo tímido, así no harás que le de el infarto de una vez

Realmente no le veía caso esa tela era tan transparente como la de la ropa interior que le había regalado Pilika, daba igual incluso si salía hasta desnuda.

-jeje vamos Anna no te cuesta nada intentarlo, recuerda que ya están casados y puede que la cotidianidad y la rutina hacen que el hombre se aburra, no te cuesta nada intentar algo diferente para mantener a Yoh contento

-primero en principal Pilika solo llevamos 1 mes de casados no creo que tengamos ese tipo de problemas en mucho tiempo, y nos Amamos así que no hay ningún peligro de nada

-te recuerdo Anna que ya van para dos meses de casados si no mas recuerdo en una semana lo cumplen y si tienes una amenaza recuerda la nueva socia de Yoh se nota que le tiene el ojo puesto- le dijo la Usui tratando de convencer a su amiga

- si pues ya vamos a cumplir 2 meses y que eso solo demuestra que nos queremos y el ya me ha dicho que esa tipa no le interesa y yo le creo, cuantas no han intentado ya apartarlo de mi y no lo han logrado

-si es cierto Anna pero si quieres mantener a Yoh junto a ti lo tienes que mantener contento y darle una vista clara de lo que tiene- dijo mostrándole de nuevo el diminuto hilo rojo

-ya Pilika ya, además se nota que Anna ya tiene súper embobado a Yoh, el chico ya no tiene ojos para otra- suelta un largo suspiro- Anna debe tener a Yoh como Tamao a Ren que no lo deja ni dormir en toda la noche- le echa una mirada y sonrisa picara a la Peli rosa que estaba en la esquina observando todo alejada

-¿Tamao?- preguntaron Anna y Pilika incrédulas mientras veían a la joven rosa- ¿no dejas ni dormir a Ren? O_O

-yo no, no es lo que piensan…yo…yo-la joven no sabia ni que decir quería que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara, estaba mas roja que un tomate

-¿que Tamao?, que no te de pena, dinos tu secreto para tener así a mi hermano

-yo, yo no he hecho nada- dice mientras esconde su rostro tras sus cabellos rosados

-oh vamos Tamao si anoche pude escuchar a la perfección los gemidos y hasta gritos ahogados de parte de ambos

- ¿de parte de Ambos?- seguían incrédulas Anna y Pilika. ¡Vaya! Y tan inocente que se veía Tamao

-lo siento señorita Jun perdóneme no era mi intención molestarla con algo tan bochornoso- se disculpaba Tamao apunto de desmayarse al darse cuenta de que Jun había oído todo lo que había hecho con el joven chino

- ¿disculparte? Jajaja- rio la mayor de los Tao- si nunca en mi vida me imagine que Ren pudiera llegar a ser tan expresivo mientras tenia sexo con una chica, Tamao mas bien te envidio no tengo idea que harás para tenerlo así, y lo peor vaya que resisten porque una noche entera de sexo no es cualquier cosa, te felicito

Wau con ese comentario si que había hecho avergonzar hasta a las dos que se encontraban escuchando atónitas la conversación

Anna volteo a ver a Tamao y vio como la joven estaba que se moría de la vergüenza así que decidió ayudarla

-es suficiente Jun, esas son las intimidades de Tamao, además que no creo que tu te comportes como una santa cuando estas con Lee u_ú

-eso es cierto, pero debo admitir que Lee es el que me vuelve loca siempre hace cosas nuevas y…

_- vaya creo que lo empeore-_ pensó la rubia al oír a su amiga empezó a hablar de su propia intimidad

Por suerte para ella se hoyo un leve toque en la puerta.

Tump, Tump…

-Muchachas ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto el castaño atrás de la puerta

-por supuesto- se apresuro a decir Anna para enseguida abrirle la puerta al castaño mientras las demás escondían los regalos de Anna en el closet asegurándose que el castaño no lo encontrara

- jiji disculpen la interrupción es que venia a cambiarme- les dijo el castaño rascándose la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa

- oh no te preocupes Yoh ya nos íbamos, solo te estábamos esperando para darte tu regalo

- ¿ah si también hay regalos para mi?- pregunto en tono infantil y con una gran sonrisa Yoh

-claro de hecho ya le dimos el de Anna el cual esperamos que lo disfruten juntos- dijo Jun mirando de reojo a Anna la cual se había ruborizado por la indirecta- pero por ahora toma- dijo entregándole una caja mas o menos grande forrada de la misma forma que el regalo de su hijo

-umm haber- adentro de la caja se encontraba un IPOD y unos audífonos grandes negros con adornos con rayos naranjas- Wauuu Jun son geniales se dijo es castaño con los ojos brillantes

- je sabia que eso era a lo que mas te iba a gustar, son muy parecidos a tus antiguos audífonos naranjas, espero que los conserves y los quieras igual que los otros

-jiji Muchas gracias chicas son geniales

No hay de que, bueno en fin buenas noches ya son más de las diez así que mejor nos vamos antes de que se haga de madrugada

Bajaron y se despidieron. Ryu y amida ya habían terminado de ordenar y limpiar todo así que cansados se fue a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras que Yoh y Anna subieron a la suya

-Aff que día- dijo el castaño feliz de tener a su hijo devuelta y haber compartido con sus amigas- jiji me encanta mi vida- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama

- bien me alegra que te guste tu vida, porque maña empezaras de nuevo con tu entrenamiento no lo olvides

- si Anita no era necesario que me lo recordaras T_T

-te lo recuerdo para que te levantes temprano mañana a hacer tu rutina de ejercicios ya que esta semana a cuenta de estar trabajando no has hecho siquiera pesas

-Si Anna T_T

- deja de lloriquear que es por tu bien, no te estoy maltratando ni nada por el estilo

- si lo se Anna pero es que esa rutina de ejercicios me fastidio quiero hacer algo diferente

En ese momento la rubia recordó lo que le había dicho Pilika:

**Flash back**

**-"vamos Anna no te cuesta nada intentarlo, recuerda que ya están casados y puede que la cotidianidad y la rutina hacen que el hombre se aburra, no te cuesta nada intentar algo diferente para mantener a Yoh contento"**

**Fin Flash back**

-Yoh- lo llamo la rubia en el momento en que se sentó al lado de él en la cama

- ¿umm Anita?- dijo el castaño con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿te parece rutinaria nuestra vida ahora que estamos casados?

- ¿eh? A que te refieres Anna

- no lo se, eh esto… ¿te aburre la vida que llevamos desde que nos casamos?

- que, no claro que Anna, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-solo curiosidad- dijo encogiéndose de Hombros, para luego acostarse también en la cama

- Anita- la llamo el castaño la rubia levanto la mira y lo vio para indicarle que hablara- bésame- le dijo y le sonrío tiernamente

- tonto no tienes que pedir que te bese si lo deseas solo tienes que hacerlo

- si pero yo deseo pedírtelo, hace tiempo que no lo hacia- le dijo mientras le acariciaba las mejillas a su esposa

-porque ya no lo necesitas

-tal vez es cierto pero yo quiero hacerlo, yo quiero que todo sea igual que cuando estábamos en la Uni, igual que cuando nos dijimos por primera vez Te AMO quiero que seamos igual siempre

- Yoh…- iba a decir algo pero el castaño, la callo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios

-Anna no tienes que tenerle miedo al día a día yo siempre te voy a Amar de la misma forma, hoy, mañana, pasado y siempre- le dijo sonriéndole y acercando mas sus rostros- ahora ¿puedo besarte?

- pues claro que si baka- le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se acercaba mas para al fin juntar sus labios

Si definitivamente había sido una tonta al haber prestado atención a la palabras de Pilika, si era cierto a muchas parejas el día a día y la rutina los hacia separarse o tener conflictos pero no ellos no, la mayoría de esas parejas se casaban sin estar seguros de lo que sentían sin estar enamorados verdaderamente, pero Anna e Yoh si que lo estaban y como no iban a estar seguros después de todo lo que habían pasado para estar juntos, si de algo estaban claros es que no iban a permitir que nada ni nadie los volviera a separar, no después del dolor, la desolación, el sufrimiento y la soledad que sintieron al estarlo, de lo desesperante e hiriente que era sentirse engañado por la persona Amada y siquiera poderla ver, sentir que el mundo perdía sentido y que el tiempo fluía sin importancia, sin nada porque era como solo existir si así se llegaron a sentir vacios solo existían no Vivian. Por eso se prometieron estar juntos para siempre y no volver a pasar por ahí nunca sobre todo porque ya tenían un hijo y no podían hacerlo sufrir a él también.

Por eso y mas que ahora se encontraban así abrazados y besándose, demostrándose ese gran Amor que por mucho tiempo tuvieron que ocultar por creerse abandonados y que no podían mantener mas tiempo en su pecho, debían demostrárselo el uno al otro y lo harían en ese preciso momento con sus besos y caricias.

El castaño gira un poco y se coloco encima de la rubia sin dejar caer encima de ella todo su peso, mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos haciendo mas intenso el beso al introducir su lengua en la cavidad del castaño el cual respondió gustoso, mientras comenzaba a acariciar las caderas de su esposa e iba subiendo la franela que tenia puesta esta.

-Yoh- gimió ella al sentir las manos del castaño comenzando a desnudarla mientras el le besaba el cuello

- Te Amo Anna, te Amo tanto que no lo resisto- la mira a los ojos después de que le quita la franela y le acaricia una de las mejillas- quiero besarte, acariciarte y Amarte

- yo también a ti Yoh- le dijo ella mientras le quitaba la playera que llevaba puesta su esposo- y deseo que me beses y me acaricies- le decía entre besos mientras le acariciaba la espalda al castaño

- Anita- jadeo el castaño cuando ella empezó a besarle el cuello

- Mama. Papa ¿están ahí?- se oyó la voz del niño detrás de la puerta

-¿eh?- el castaño levanto la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, luego volvió a ver a su esposa- es Hanna- dijo para luego levantarse e ir a abrir la puerta mientras su esposa se colocaba nuevamente su franela

-¿Qué sucede Hanna que te ocurre?- pregunto alarmado el castaño al ver a su hijo con lagrimas en los ojitos- ven Hanna cuéntame- le dijo el joven mientras cargaba al pequeño y lo llevaba junto a su madre en la cama

- ¿otra vez la pesadilla cierto?- pregunto la rubia al ver a su hijo

-Sip- respondió sollozando el pequeño mientras abrazaba a su madre

-ya, ya Hanna no pasa nada mira Papa esta aquí y no se ira a ninguna parte, el nos Ama y nunca nos dejara

-si pero tengo miedo, no quiero que nos quedemos solos otra vez- dijo el niño ocultándose en el pecho de su madre- en mi sueño llorabas y yo también, no quiero que eso pase mama, no quiero que ese hombre llegue otra vez y te diga que me va a llevar con el- y la abrazo mas fuerte aun

-Hanna yo…- el castaño no pudo continuar, todas las noches el rubio tenia pesadillas de el y su madre solos y sufriendo y para colmo de males el sabia que era su responsabilidad, que el no había estado para protegerlos, para cuidarlos, para que no se sintieran solos. Un dolor muy grande oprimía el pecho del castaño.

-¿Yoh verdad que tu siempre nos protegerás que no dejaras que nadie nos separe?-le pregunto la rubia con voz calmada y un brillo extraño en los ojos

-por supuesto, no permitiré que nadie los aparte de mi lado- respondió Yoh de inmediato y sin pensarlo, el no estaba dispuesto a perder a su familia por nada ni por nadie

- lo ves Hanna Papa nos va a defender, ese hombre malo no te apartara de mi, porque Yoh es muy fuerte y nadie puede contra el- le dijo la rubia viendo a su hijo con una sonrisa en los labios

Si ella sabía cual era la dichosa pesadilla que tenía su hijo todas las noches, aunque desde que habían llegado a Japón había dejado de tenerlas, de cualquier forma ella recordaba perfectamente ese día:

**Flash Back**

**-no es correcto que críes a ese niño tu sola, eres una humana común y corriente como pretendes hacerte cargo del hijo de uno de los mas fuertes de nuestra especie UN ASAKURA**

**-el es mi hijo y no pienso permitir que lo aparten de mi lado imbéciles**

**- y crees que vamos a permitir que una amenaza como tu hijo ande suelto por ahí a los cuidados de una mujer cualquiera**

**Plat una cachetada en toda la mejilla del hombre**

**- yo no soy una mujer cualquiera soy Anna Kyouyama y mientras yo exista, nadie va a tocar a mi hijo con sus asquerosos experimentos, mientras yo exista**

**-eres una idiota, si eso es lo que quieres, eso tendrás- el hombre alzo la mano para golpearla**

**En ese momento Anna empezó a llorar tenia al pequeño niño de solo 2 años recién cumplidos en los brazos y estaba sola, ¿Cómo se supone que lo iba a defender en semejantes condiciones?**

**-Alto AHÍ Bruno-se escucho el grito de una mujer- si tocas a Anna Kyouyama te metes con todos nosotros**

**-una Ghandara y no cualquiera, la líder eh, así que ustedes también van atrás de este extraño niño- respondió arrogante el sujeto**

**-yo no voy tras de nadie, Anna es mi amiga y te juro que si le hubieses hecho daño te habría asesinado aquí mismo**

**-enserio me vas a decir ¿que no te interesan los poderes que puede tener este niño?**

**-en lo absoluto, nosotros los Ghandara, no buscamos poder, solo la paz en este mundo**

**Fin Flash Back**

-¿de verdad papa tu nos vas a cuidar?, ¿no te volverás a ir?

-eso nunca campeón eso nunca, ya te lo prometí ¿recuerdas?

- si cuando dijiste que te casarías con mama para estar siempre juntos

-exacto siempre estaremos juntos y no dejare que nadie les haga daño- le dijo el castaño mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo

-Papa, Mama, ¿puedo dormir con ustedes esta noche?

-por supuesto que si Hanna- le dijo el papa y lo acomodo en medio de la cama

Y así se quedaron dormidos mientras el castaño Abrazaba muy fuertemente a las dos personas que mas amaba en el mundo y a las cuales defendería con su propia vida si era preciso, y Hanna dormía feliz en medio de aquellas dos personas que lo trajeron a este mundo con Amor y cariño a pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado

* * *

**Continuara…**

**bueno he aqui la continuacion del capi anterior el proximo dinde si sale cloeh lo subo mañana si dios quiere o pasado pero ya viene no se preocupen jajaja**

** XD**

**ok ya suficiente Sayonara y recuerden Riviews**


	13. Chapter 13

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla…Bla…Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

* * *

**Capitulo XIII Vacaciones Cortas/ ¿Nuevo Profesor?/ Desagradable Sorpresa.**

* * *

Los rayos del sol ya comenzaban a alzarse en el horizonte y se filtraban por los grandes ventanales de la Habitación.

-Auch- se oyó a cierto castaño el cual había recibido una gran golpe en el rostro gracias a una pequeña pero potente pierna, la cual había ido a parar justo a su rostro- Hanna golpeaste a Papa no duermas tan mal -le dijo el castaño sentándose en la cama y acomodando al pequeño niño por tercera vez en la noche, voltio a ver e reloj en la mesa de noche- Waaaa demonios ya son las 5:30 tengo que salir a entrenar antes de que Anita me regañe.

Y así lo hizo se levanto se puso unos pantalones deportivos azules con rayas naranjas a los costados, una playera blanca y busco su nuevo IPOD y sus nuevos audífonos negros con anaranjado y reviso que sus amiga le haya dejado su música favoritas. Y en efecto así era, se coloco sus audífonos y salió a trotar mientras escuchabas sus canciones favoritas de Bob Love.

* * *

-demonios- se despertaba el joven heredero Tao ya que los inclementes rayos del sol le pegaban en todo el rostro- ya basta – dice abriendo los ojos y dándose la vuelta-_ aunque pensándolo bien me encanta despertar así-_ pensó al ver el joven rostro de la chica rosa, se veía aún más linda y delicada cuando dormía, ¡increíble!, decidió que ya era hora despertarla también

Así comenzó a besarla en el cuello mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura encima de la sabana y la atraía a su cuerpo.

La joven comenzó a ronronear y a abrir los ojos lentamente, él al darse cuenta subió su rostro para besarla en los labios, la joven lo correspondió

-buenos días-le dijo Tamao con una sonrisa en los labios

-buenos días- le respondió el joven Tao- Anoche me dejaste solo- le dijo para a continuación seguir besándola

El chico volvió a mudar sus labios al cuello de la joven y con las manos comenzó a masajear uno de sus senos por encima de su camisón

-Ren- gimió, luego coloco una de sus manos encima de la de su novio y trato de apartarla- no Ren detente por favor

- ¿Qué pasa Tamao? Todavía es temprano, no me quiero ir aun de la cama- dice y comienza a quitarse su propia camisa-además ayer estuve solo la mayor parte del día y llegaste de madrugada no es justo- la vuelve a besar apasionadamente- te necesito

-Ren por favor escúchame- le dijo la peli rosa tratando de detenerlo

-¿Qué sucede Tamao?- dijo el peli morado mirándola a los ojos

-Es… es que ayer en la noche… pues- suelta un largo suspiro-es que tu hermana oyó todo lo que hicimos la noche pasada y bueno se lo conto a las muchachas y a mi me da mucha vergüenza Ren ¡lo siento!- grito la joven mientras ocultaba su rostro con sus cabellos rosa

-¿que Jun hizo que?, demonios cuando dejara de meterse en mi vida- dijo el joven molesto- mi hermana siempre me hace pasar vergüenza delante de los conocidos no lo soporto

-no te molestes por eso Ren, después de todo fuimos nosotros los… umm pues… los que estábamos haciendo esos ruidos y…

-Shhh Tamao, ya si, somos pareja ella no se tiene que meter en nuestra intimidad y lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer a ella no le incumbe

-si pero ella también vive aquí Ren, es tu hermana

-si tienes razón, y no te preocupes yo solucionare cuanto antes esta situación

* * *

-umm creo que era por aquí- decía un chico peli verde algo perdido- oh aquí está la oficina de recursos humanos de la facultad, umm Me pregunto que me asignaran

Entra a la oficina

- eh buenas mi nombre es Lizerg Dithel y vengo porque el decano me ha llamado

-oh si señor Lizerg ¿ingles cierto?

-sí, exactamente jeje

-bien pase por aquí por favor

* * *

-¡Tadaima!- decía el castaño llegando de su casa

-Papa- sale el pequeño rubio a recibirlo seguido por su madre- bienvenido

-Hola Hanna jiji- dice dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo y despeinándole los caballitos rubios-y mira te traje una golosina- le entrega una chupeta

-llegas tarde Yoh- dice la rubia que se encuentra en todo el lobby- ya son las 8:20 y se supone que tenas que llegar a las 8:00 a desayunar Yoh

-jiji si lo se Anita pero me aumentaste 5 kilómetros el recorrido T_T

-eso es para que recuperes los días perdidos sin entrenamiento, ya veras que con eso no te va tan mal cuando te reintegres al equipo te será mas fácil ganar y no te cansaras tan rápido, hazme caso siempre he sido tu entrenadora personal se lo que te conviene y lo que no

- si Anna, lo se, yo mismo te pedí que me entrenaras ¿recuerdas?

- como olvidarlo si en ese tiempo eras un chico flacucho y sumamente vago, gracias a mi es que eres hoy en día el gran deportista que eres

- si en eso tienes toda la razón- se acerca a la rubia y la besa intensamente en los labios mientras la rodea por la cintura con los brazos- sin ti yo no seria nadie Anna, tu eres mi todo- le dice con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

-jiji mis padres definitivamente se quieren mucho- rio Hanna divertido y feliz de ver a sus padres tan acaramelados

-coff, coff- tosió la rubia mientras que se deshacía de los brazos de su esposo- bien ya es suficiente, deberías irte a bañar hueles a gorila y luego vas y te preparas algo de comer que Ryu y Amidamaru salieron de compras- se retira hacia la Family Room- y no te preocupes por Hanna ni por mi ya desayunamos

* * *

-necesito hablar contigo ahora- dice el joven chino entrando a la oficina de su hermana

-y ahora de que se trata Ren, estoy un poco ocupada hoy van a celebrar una fiesta de alguien muy importante, aquí en la discoteca y tengo que organizar muchas cosas, así que se breve por favor hermano- dice leyendo documentos- es mas deberías aprovechar que es domingo y no tienes que trabajar- al fin levanta la vista de los documentos y ve al joven directamente a los ojos- es mas deberías aprovechar y andar con Tamao, ahora que se entienden mejor

- de eso mismo vengo a hablarte, ¿que demonios fue lo que escuchaste de nosotros la noche pasada?

-todo- fue la simple contesta de la peli verde

-¿Cómo que todo?

-todo Ren, que quieres que te diga, que escuchaba sus gemidos e incluso gritos de placer, porque déjame decirte hermano, estuviste a punto de hacer que todo el hotel se enterara, no tenia idea de que fueras tan expresivo Ren- definitivamente Jun tenia una sonrisa sumamente picara en el rostro en ese preciso momento

-Arg y ¿por que demonios lo tenias que contar a Pilika y a Anna?- le dio totalmente rojo el pobre chico Tao- eso es un asunto privado de Tamao y yo

-no te pongas así Ren, solo fue una pequeña broma con Tamao, además no es mi culpa que ustedes no disimulen el gran placer que se dan

-ay ya basta, hermana

-tranquilo Ren, si lo deseas no comentare mas sobre el asunto

-si, no comentaras mas sobre el asunto sobre todo porque ya no viviré contigo en el Pent-House

-¿Cómo?

-que la próxima semana me mudo a un departamento con Tamao

* * *

Caminaba cierto castaño en dirección a la cocina de su casa después de haber tomado un relajante baño y se disponía realizar su desayuno, ya que después de haber corrido tantos Kilómetros el pobre estaba exhausto y hambriento, pero cuando entro en la cocina…

- Anita, no tenias que molestarte yo ya venia a preparar mi desayuno- le dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa- quédate con Hanna

-no es para ti baka- le pega un mordisco a uno de los sándwich que se hizo- es que me dio hambre, deje a Hanna viendo comiquitas

-jiji si eso se nota, te hiciste tres panes enormes

-¿que insinúas Asakura?

-¿yo?- se señala el mismo con un dedo y pone cara de sorpresa- yo no insinuó nada Anita

-si claro, pero te advierto que si vuelves a insinuar que soy una tragona te voy a…- no pudo continuar, pues el castaño se había colocado justo detrás de ella rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y besándole el cuello- ¿Qué… que haces Yoh?

-es obvio ¿no? Jiji- se rio al rememorar lo que había dicho la rubia en las aguas termales hacia solo dos noches- acaricio a mi esposa – y continua con su labor

-tonto- le dice ella a pesar de que los besos de su esposo le robaban el aliento- Hanna nos puede ver

-y eso ¿qué?, somos sus padres, y nos queremos mucho- comienza a acariciarle el abdomen- ¿recuerdas?, además no estamos haciendo nada malo, solo beso a mi esposa - la voltea para quedar frente a frente- o ¿acaso no quieres?

-grandísimo tonto- le rodea el cuello con los brazos- claro que quiero- y esta vez lo besa ella pero en los labios

Yoh la monto en la mesa que estaba en medio de la cocina en donde picaban todos los alimentos mientras seguían besándose y él le acariciaba las caderas y así siguieron por bastante tiempo

-¿por qué… tan cariñoso?- le pregunto la rubia jadeando por falta de aire

-jiji tal vez… porque tenemos cosas… pendientes Anita- le respondió de igual forma el castaño el cual siguió besándola- y porque te Amo

Vaya eso sí que era épico, Yoh Asakura insinuándole a su esposa que tenían cuentas pendientes y de ese tipo, wau eso si era digno de ser grabado y más cuando el empezó a acariciarle la espalda por debajo de la blusa, vaya ¿Cómo resistirse a eso? y no solo eso sino que empezó a soltarle el sostén y… ya va, esperen ¿le estaba desvistiendo en plena cocina? ¿Quién era ese sujeto y que había hecho con su Yoh?

-Yoh… Yoh estamos en la cocina cualquiera puede entrar y…- le corto el habla con un beso mucho más largo e intenso en los labios, claro está con la lengua incluida

-shhh Anna… no pienso hacer nada malo solo, solo quiero hacerte cariñitos un ratito- le dice el castaño para continuar besándola

-HOLA JOVEN HANNA; DOÑA ANNA YA LLEGAMOS- se oyó la voz de Ryu en el Lobby

La pareja se separa inmediatamente y Anna se acomoda su ropa antes de que la vean en ese estado, por su parte el castaño decidió salir y ayudar a los recién llegados con las bolsas de comida

Ya eran aproximadamente las 4:30 de la tarde y el castaño se encontraba en el gimnasio de su casa haciendo los 200 levantamientos de pesas de 50 kilogramos en cada mano que le había ordenado hacer su esposa, cuando su querido amigo y guarda espaldas desde la niñez Amidamaru lo llama para que conteste el teléfono

-sí, ¿Quién habla?-contesta el castaño con voz cansada

-Aló Yoh, soy yo Manta

-ah hola Manta ¿Cómo estás?

-bien, bien, gracias amigo, el que no parece estar bien eres tú, ¿Qué te paso? Te oyes cansado

- es que Anna me ha tenido todo el día haciendo ejercicios, a cuenta de que toda esta semana he estado trabajando y creo que ya no puedo ni con mi alma

-jeje me imagino. Pobre de ti amigo

-no tienes idea, no tengo idea como iré a hacer esta semana si Anna quiere que siga con un entrenamiento tan riguroso mientras trabajo

- pues para eso mismo te llamaba amigo, Cloeh y yo estábamos hablando hoy llegamos a la conclusión de que sería bueno darnos unas vacaciones cortas, para descansar antes de que inicien las construcciones

-¿Qué?, entonces mañana no tengo que ir a la oficina

- no de hecho ninguno de nosotros ira, y realmente creo que es lo mejor, tú mismo viste como estaba el día de la presentación jeje

-ok muchas gracias Manta, no sabes de la que me salvaste

-jeje si me imagino, bueno en fin espero que disfrutes de tus vacaciones cortas, aunque con Anna no creo que puedas

-si gracias Manta adiós T_T-y colgó el teléfono

La tarde transcurrió sin contratiempos, en la noche llego Sati a Cenar ya que Anna la había invitado nuevamente para que viera al pequeño rubio, el cual al verla la recibió con sumo entusiasmo y una alegría desbordante, el castaño estaba impresionado como Hanna le sonreía y la llamaba feliz y enérgico Tía Sati, incluso se le veía más feliz que el día anterior cuando sus otras "Tías" le daban sus regalos, pero claro el castaño no sabía que Sati había no solo cuidado un poco de Anna y Hanna que no solo la había apoyo y cuidado como una amiga sino que también los había defendido de enemigos los cuales planeaban utilizar a su hijo como una rata de laboratorio.

Bueno en fin la cena se había terminado y mientras Anna despedía a su amiga, el castaño fue a acostar al pequeño rubio y a contemplar sus sueños por un rato, tratando de obtener más momentos con su hijo y también intentando imaginar cómo era el niño siendo solo un bebe recién nacido

Al finalizar fue y se bañó por segunda vez para caer rendido nuevamente en la cama del cansancio

* * *

La semana pasaba rápidamente ya había llegado el jueves y cierta peli Azul se encontraba en su salón de clases esperando a que apareciera el nuevo profesor de derecho

Y en eso se encontraba hasta que…

-hola Pili- Roy la sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla y le puso una rosa roja en frente

-que ¿qué es esto?

-una rosa para pedirte disculpas, yo… pues sé que he actuado como un tonto, pero no puedes culpar Pilika, eres una mujer sumamente hermosa, lo normal es que piense que cualquier chico que se te acerque quiere algo contigo

-eso no quita el hecho de que no debiste enfadarte, solo invite a comer a un amigo

- sí, lo sé, pero podrías abrir un poquito es gran corazón que tienes y perdonar a este tonto que te quiere como loco

-je está bien- le dice tomando la rosa y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa- pero solo porque te las ingeniaste para ser romántico conmigo

-bien- besa a la peli celeste- y prometo no volverme a molestar con el inglés, comprendo que sea un gran amigo de Joto Joto

-no llames así a mi hermano- frunce el ceño la muchacha Ainu

-jaja está bien, está bien no te enfades- ve su reloj- wou tengo que irme a mi clase de leyes, nos vemos a las 3:00 ¿te parece?

-si-el joven la vuelve a besar antes de irse

Pasan como 5 minutos en los cuales la joven se queda mirando la rosa entre sus manos cuando entra el nuevo profesor y manda a sentar a la gente, lo extraño

-bien mi nombre es Lizerg Dithel y seré su nuevo profesor de derecho de ahora en adelante, como ya saben el profesor Yagami sufrió un accidente así que no podrá venir a dar clases y yo seré su suplente

¿Qué? Esto tenía que ser una broma ¿había oído bien? simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que había oído así que decidió levantar la vista y efectivamente ahí se encontraba su amigo Lizerg, vistiendo elegantemente como siempre

-ok si quieren pueden hacerme algunas preguntas antes de entrar en materia y si quieren llámenme Lizerg no es necesario que me llamen por mi apellido ni nada por el estilo, como verán soy más o menos de la edad de ustedes, máximo les llevo 2 o 4 años cuando mucho así que no se lleven por formalidades al menos que sea necesario

* * *

El castaño se había despertado esa mañana como todos los días a hacer su ronda diaria de trote desde las 5 de la mañana, y uy ya estaba cansadito, así que se desvió a un parque cercano por el que siempre pasaba trotando y se detuvo en una de las bancas. Se sentó y cerró los ojos con los brazos encima del respaldar al igual que su cabeza

-Ay sí que es duro, cada día Anna me pone más Kilómetros de recorrido, por suerte ya llevo casi todo lo malo es que son como las 10:00 de la mañana- mantiene unos minutos su posición y luego se levanta del asiento de un brinco sin siquiera abrir los ojos para fijarse. En el proceso tumba a alguien que iba pasando por ahí también trotando

-Auch-se oyó la voz de una mujer a la que le había caído encima- pero que

-eh discúlpeme de verdad fue sin querer, soy muy descuidado- el castaño se levanta y abre los ojos- lo siento yo… uh ¿Cloeh?

-uh ¿Yoh?- dice también la joven abriendo los ojos

-jiji discúlpame Cloeh fue sin querer soy un despistado- se rasca la cabeza mientras le ofrece una mano para que se levante- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- no te preocupes estoy bien- le dice mientras toma su mano y se pone de pie- pero que alegría verte, veo que estabas haciendo ejercicio

-bueno si algo así jiji- ve la vestimenta de su compañera de trabajo- pero veo que tú también ¿no?

-bueno antes acostumbraba a trotar todas las mañanas en los parques, pero no lo había hecho desde que me mude a Tokio por el asunto del proyecto, pero esta mañana decidí venir un rato a despejarme

-umm ok esto- se rasca la cabeza- bien yo quería agradecerte por convencer a Manta para darnos unas vacaciones esta semana, sé que lo hiciste por lo que hablamos la otra vez con Horo, y pienso que no debiste molestarte

- oh no vio no te preocupes, además a nosotros también nos hacía falta un descanso ¿no te parece?

-¿a nosotros?

-A Oyamada y a mi jeje

-a ok jjiji, si tienes razón- en ese momento suena el estómago del castaño el cual gruñía porque el pobre no probaba bocado desde la noche-uh jiji

-veo que tienes hambre, vamos a comer yo invito

-jeje no yo prometí que la próxima vez que saliéramos a comer yo brindaría

-está bien como usted quiera caballero Asakura usted brindara jaja

- muy bien- dijo el castaño satisfecho pero en ese momento se acordó que no tenía su billetera encima- oh no

-umm que sucede

-es que no he traído mi billetera- dice el castaño mientras se ríe nerviosamente

La joven suelta un largo suspiro- creo que si eres descuidado, bien no hay de otra yo brindare esta vez y tú la próxima

-no yo dije que brindaría- dice decidido el castaño

-y ¿cómo se supone que vas a brindar si no traes tu billetera Yoh?

-cierto, pues entonces- se llevó una mano al mentón- ya se- choca un puño contra la palma de la otra mano- iremos a mi casa y yo cocinare n_n

-¿Qué?

-sí y no te puedes negar, ya veras, soy el mejor preparador de sándwich de Japón, te van a gustar tanto que no vas a poder parar de comer

* * *

-mire por aquí se encuentra la cocina, como habrá visto el departamento con 2 habitaciones relativamente espaciosas y la principal tiene un baño, además de un baño general y sala comedor- le decía la vendedora al joven chino a su lado

-si se ve agradable, además tiene buena vista umm creo que lo comprare- dice mirando a su alrededor

- bien, aquí está el número de cuenta si quiere mañana mismo pasa por aquí y firmamos el contrato

- bien aunque primero tengo que hacer otras cosas- comienza a sonar el celular del joven chino- Aló

-Aló Ren Amor ¿dónde estás? Te vine a buscar a la oficina y me dijeron que saliste de temprano

- eh Tamao yo. Esto te llamo luego cuando llegue a la casa que estoy ocupado

-¿sucede algo Amor?

-eh no nada, te veo luego- dice nervioso Ren

-Ren me dijiste te llamo en la casa no que nos veíamos ahí ¿Qué sucede?

-a no quise decir que bueno en fin hablamos en la casa Tamao adiós- dice colgando y dejando pensativa a la pobre peli rosa- creo que tendré que solucionarlo lo antes posible- dice y suelta un largo suspiro

* * *

-pasa- le dice el castaño entrando a su gran casa- uy estamos todos empapados

- si esa lluvia cayó de repente

-si pero jiji ya estamos aquí, bienvenida a mi hogar- dice abriendo los brazos

-sí y- la chica se queda impactada al ver la enorme casa blanca con hermosos ventanales y amplios espacios- Wau ¿Yoh tu diseñaste la casa?

-si ¿por qué?

-es hermosa, nunca había vista una casa tan bella en Japón

-jiji me alegra que te guste, la había diseñado cuando era un niño así que nunca le mostré el diseño a otros arquitectos jiji pero siempre me ha encantado

-y no es para menos, no tienes idea de cómo me gustaría vivir aquí

-jiji seria genial, pero por ahora ¿qué te parece si nos cambiamos de ropa, antes de que nos refriemos?

Habían decidido ir a la casa del castaño trotando para seguir con los ejercicios pero a mitad del camino los había sorprendido una lluvia fuertísima, y habían llegado a la casa chorreando

-pero yo no tengo nada que ponerme Yoh

-ay no te preocupes ven- dice tomándola de la mano y subiendo a su habitación- hay que aprovechar que no hay nadie- dijo mientras entraban en la habitación

La joven quedo impactada con esas palabras del castaño ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?, ya por la mente de la peli negro comenzaban a pasar todo tipo de imágenes

-_no, no él no es de esos- _pensó la joven moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de sacar esas imágenes de la mente

-bien a ver que te puedo prestar- dijo el castaño observando el closet- a ya se- dice tomando unas bermuda negra y una playera blanca y otra naranja- toma -le dice entregándole una de las bermudas y la playera blanca- tu cámbiate aquí y yo lo hare en la habitación de Hanna, disculpa que no te de ropa de mujer pero Anita se molesta cuando le tocan sus cosas

- no te preocupes no es necesario Yoh

- como que no, si no te cambias existe la posibilidad de que te refríes y no me perdonaría que te pasara algo si puedo evitarlo- dicho esto el chico salió de la habitación para darle privacidad a la joven

Ella se cambió mientras contemplaba la enorme habitación debía medir unos 15 x 10 metros como mínimo pero lo que más la sorprendió fue la enorme cama que había en el centro, que era como dos camas matrimoniales juntas con un techo soportado por 4 pilares de madera, simplemente hermosa.

Ella aspiro el aroma de la ropa que se estaba colocando, definitivamente tenía el aroma de él, y vaya que olía bien, no podía identificar exactamente cuál era el perfume que usaba el castaño, pero era exquisito.

-_no puedo creer que este aquí en su casa, en su recamara, esto es maravilloso-_ ve todo a su alrededor-_ pero que digo aquí es donde duerme con la esposa-_ toca la cama con la yema de los dedos-_donde la hace suya en las noches, si supiera lo que daría por que lo hiciera conmigo-_ se sonroja y cierra los ojos moviendo la cabeza sacando esa absurda idea de su cabeza-_no pero que digo él está casado y esta es la casa de él y la esposa, de cuando acá yo pienso así, nunca esa es la respuesta nunca, no entiendo qué demonios me pasa-_ decidió bajar para ver si se despejaba la mente y fue a buscar al castaño

Anna estaba llegando de compras, había salido al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas especiales para la cena ya que hoy el castaño y ella cumplían 2 meses de casados

-Espero que le guste lo que pienso cocinar- dice con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro- y a ver si hoy por fin terminamos lo que tenemos pendiente- hace una mueca al recordar que no habían concluido "lo que tenían pendiente" porque el castaño todos los días caía exhausto en la cama. Estaba a dos cuadras de la casa

En la casa…

-Ok ya están listo -dijo el castaño dándole los últimos toques a sus sándwiches – me pregunto ¿Cuánto se tardara Cloeh en bajar?

-Yoh- oyó a la joven bajando las escaleras- donde coloco mi ropa mojada

- creo que habrá que meterla en la secadora y rogar porque no se encoja- dice el castaño saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose a las escaleras con un enorme plato lleno de sándwiches en la mano- si quieres la metemos después de comer

-ok dijo la joven que tenía su ropa en las manos- se encontraba parada en el segundo escalón de las escaleras de caracol

En la entrada de la casa…

-umm parece que Yoh ya llego- dijo con una sonrisa la rubia al ver los zapatos del muchacho- se dirige a la sala y en ese momento…

- ven dice el castaño tomándole la mano a su compañera- pon eso aquí- dice señalando una esquina de uno de los muebles – y vamos a comer

-ok como quieras Yoh

-¿Yoh? - se oyó la voz de la rubia detrás de ellos

-¿Anna?- se gira el castaño a ver a su esposa

-¿cómo te atreviste a darme tan desagradable sorpresa Asakura? Y justo el día de hoy

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Ok aquí como prometí el próximo capítulo y sale Cloeh**

**Ya saben quiero Reviws y por favor deséenme éxito que el domingo presento la prueba de admisión para la universidad que siempre he querido entrar asi que necesito mucha energía positiva**

**Ok basta de mi espero que les haya gustado el capi**

**Sayonara n_n**


	14. Chapter 14

**Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla…Bla…Bla**

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

* * *

**Capitulo XIV. Ropa/ Recuerdos/ Reunión de ¿aniversario?**

* * *

-¿Yoh? - se oyó la voz de la rubia detrás de ellos

-¿Anna?- se gira el castaño a ver a su esposa

-¿cómo te atreviste a darme tan desagradable sorpresa Asakura? – dijo la rubia con la cabeza gacha y el cabello tapándole los ojos- ¡Y JUSTO EL DÍA DE HOY!- grito la rubio y luego cayo desmayada en el piso

-ANNA- grita el castaño y corre a sujetarla antes de que se estrelle contra el suelo- ANNA, ANNA RESPONDEME- gritaba asustado el joven por el repentino desmayo de su esposa

-creo que será mejor que la lleves a el cuarto Yoh

-si tienes razón- contesto el muchacho más calmado al ver que su esposa respiraba normalmente

La llevo hasta su cuarto y la acostó en la cama delicadamente. Se sentó a su lado y empezó a acariciarle el cabello mientras la veía dormir

* * *

Ok ya había terminado la hora de clase, por lo menos, ahora podría acercarse y preguntarle a su amigo, que hacia dando clases en la universidad de Tokio, cuando se supone que el aparte de ser ingles no tenia ningún problema de dinero, por favor era rico.

Y claro que se hubiese acercado y preguntado de inmediato, pero justo en ese momento estaba totalmente rodeado por el alumnado femenino de la clase, aunque era de esperarse, desde que comenzó a dar la clase lo bombardearon con preguntas como: ¿Cuántos años exactamente tienes?, ¿tienes novia, pareja, o algo por el estilo?, ¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica favorita?, ¿prefieres rubias o morenas?, ¿te gustan las asiáticas? Por favor Pilika estaba indignada con el comportamiento de sus compañeras de clase, era solo un chico, aunque claro no podría negar que Lizerg era muy apuesto pero con un demonio como se les ofrecían así en bandeja de plata, era su nuevo profesor, por el Amor a Kami, se supone que al menos eso deberían espetar ¿no?. Por otro lado Lizerg se quedaba muy sonriente y feliz, con ese poco de chicas alrededor, eso era ser descarado.

-ay cuando visite a Horo hablare con el- bufo la peli azul y salió del salón como alma que lleva el diablo

* * *

-Yoh- murmuro la rubia abriendo los ojos y viendo a su esposo observarla con preocupación-¿Qué me paso?

-te desmayaste Anna ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo el castaño acariciándole el cabello

-si solo me duele un poco la cabeza- recuerda una cosa- y tuve un sueño horrible- dijo haciendo una extraña mueca que le pareció muy cómica al castaño

-¿Qué sueño Amor?- le acaricia la mejilla

- fue muy extraño soñé que entre a la casa y te encontraba con tu socia vestida con tu ropa y tu tomándole la mano-mira al castaño a la cara y le acaricia una mejilla- no tengo idea de porque soñé algo por el estilo, se que no harías nada de eso, confió en ti

-eh esto… Anna pues…es- decía el castaño un tanto nervioso- Anita no fue exactamente un sueño

-¿Cómo? O_ô- pregunto la rubia con una ceja alzada

-es que veras Anita invite a Cloeh a comer a la casa y…- no pudo continuar ya que la energía que irradiaba su joven esposa lo dejo mudo

En ese momento Yoh pudo jurar que veía un aura totalmente obscura alrededor de Anna, y especies de espíritus malignos.

-¿y?- pregunto la rubia con la cabeza gacha y voz suave la cual asusto más al castaño

-y…y pues llovió en el camino y cuando llegamos a la casa estábamos empapados así que le preste unas ropitas para que no enfermara y después…-se detuvo nuevamente al ver que su esposa apretaba fuertemente los puños- ¿Anita estas bien?

-COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE BIEN SI ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE METISTE A OTRA MUJER EN LA CASA Y LA VESTISTE CON TU ROPA- grito la rubia exasperada- o ¿hay algo mas Yoh?- pregunto de repente- ¿Qué ibas a decir del después?

-que...que después tu llegaste y te desmayaste

-como no quieres que me desmaye si te encuentro de lo mas feliz con tu socia en NUESTRA casa y ella usando TU ropa- dice para luego levantarse y arrojar el castaño fuera de la habitación- piérdeteme de mi vista Asakura- da un portazo y cierra con seguro

-pe…pe…pero Anita yo no hice nada malo TT_TT- dice el castaño tiro en el pasillo boca abajo y con cascaditas en los ojos

-¿Yoh?- dice la peli negro subiendo las escaleras y apenas lo ve corre hacia el- ¿Yoh te encuentras bien?- llegando a su lado y ayudando a levantarlo

-si jiji no te preocupes, es solo que Anita tiene un carácter algo fuerte- arquea su espalda para estirarse- el cual a veces duele- dice sintiendo dolor en varias partes del cuerpo

-creo que definitivamente no le agrado nada verme aquí, será mejor que me vaya

-¿Qué? No, no tienes por qué irte, eso se le pasara más tarde, creo que últimamente anda un tanto sensible, pero ya se le pasara- se aproxima a las escaleras- ven vamos a comer- dice y la llama con un gesto de manos invitándola a seguirlo

* * *

-Aló- contesto su celular un joven de cabellos verdes

-Aich al fin contestas Inglesito. No se para que demonios tienes teléfono si no lo vas a contestar

-disculpa Horo es que estaba dando clases y tenia el teléfono apagado n.n

-¿dando que?, ay olvídalo te llamaba para avisarte que hoy hay rumba en casa de Yoh

-en serio ¿y eso?

-es que hoy el y la dama del hielo cumplen 2 meses de matricidio y me llamo para decir que quería celebrarlo

-vaya dos meses que bien

-si y no me preguntes porque celebra una fecha tan tonta, yo le dije: "hey Yoh estas loco ni que fuera 1 año como para celebrarlo", pero ya sabes el dice que cada aniversario con su Ogra es especial y único, en fin de cualquier forma es una buena escusa para ir a emborracharnos a su casota, así que ¿qué dices vienes?

-pues claro, además todavía no he podido hablar con Yoh de muchas cosas importantes

-ok entonces nos vemos a las 5 en mi departamento, yo ando con el chocolatín comparendo algunas cosas, acuérdate de traer tu contribución eh

-tranquilo ya se que llevar

-si bueno y aparte tu buena botella de vodka, eso nunca debe faltar, bien adiós

-adiós Horo

* * *

Daba vueltas como fiera enjaulada por la gran habitación, ¡era increíble! Como Yoh le podía hacer eso y ¡justo el día de hoy!, con un demonio y tenia que ser justamente eso, meter a la querida "compañerita de trabajo" en su casa y para colmo vestirla, si vestirla con SU ROPA

-Yoh eres un imbécil- dijo arrojándose en su cama pesadamente- ni siquiera yo he vestido ropa tuya, baka- abraza fuertemente una almohada-_ excepto esa vez-_ se le forma una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras recuerda

**Flash back**

**Era temprano, no sabía decir que hora exactamente, solo sabía que estaba feliz entre los brazos del hombre que amaba, y había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida, oh si una noche de pasión solo del castaño y ella:**

**Hace una semana se habían reconciliado y esa noche el la había invitado cenar en su antiguo departamento, ella pensaba que era solo eso cenar, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando el castaño se arrodillo frente a ella después de haber cenado y le pidió que fuera su esposa, wau tenia un torrente de emociones dentro de ella demasiado grande, así que las palabras no le salían y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.**

**La cara del castaño se había transformado de una llena de felicidad y un poquito de timidez a una de tristeza y temor**

**-digo si quieres, no te voy a obligar ni nada por el estilo- el castaño había comenzado a hablar a mucha velocidad y bajado la mirada al piso- entiendo que todavía estés confundida y dolida por todo lo que a pasado y no te culpo, yo también estoy un tano confundido con todo esto y tu fuiste la mas afectada de esta trampa que monto mi familia para separarme de ti, solo espero que algún día, pues si ya te sientes mas segura…y… y quieres claro por…**

**-te quieres callar ya baka- le había respondido levantando le el mentón con una mano para que la viera a los ojos- deja de ser tan estúpido una vez en tu vida grandísimo tonto.**

**Después de eso ello lo tomo del rostro y lo beso con toda esa felicidad contenida, mientras el la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía a su cuerpo**

**-¿es esto un si?- le pregunto una vez que ella empezó a besarle el cuello **

**-pues claro que si grandísimo tonto- lo vuelve a besar en la boca- no tienes idea todas las noches que soñé con esto baka**

**-jiji-en ese momento el coloco una mano en su cabeza para besarla fuertemente y otra en su cintura- en ese caso, espero que esta noche sea total y absolutamente inolvidable, pero por sobre todas las cosas que supere tus sueños en todos los sentidos**

**Vaya como olvidar que después de decir esas palabas la condujo a su habitación lentamente mientras le acariciaba la espalda con lentitud pero con pasión desbordante.**

**El castaño se había alejado un poco de ella al haber ingresado a la habitación y la miro directamente a los ojos mientras acunaba tiernamente su rostro entre sus manos-prometo hacerte feliz todos los días de tu vida de aquí en adelante Anna Kyouyama, no que digo no lo prometo lo juro- declamo seriamente mientras se inclinaba para besarla nuevamente**

**Con eso se habían acabado las palabras se empezaron a besar con mucha necesidad y ¿Cómo no? Si ya habían permanecido 3 años separados, 3 años en los que anhelaron con todas sus fuerzas tener a la persona amada entre sus brazos poder susurrar su nombre y gemir por lo que le hacía sentir su cercanía.**

**-Yoh- gimió Anna cuando el castaño empezó a besarle el cuello mientras deshacía el nudo de su vestido y le acariciaba la espalda al mismo tiempo**

**A los pocos segundos el vestido yacía en el suelo, claro que Anna no solo se dedicó a sentir con cada caricia que le ofrecía el castaño y enseguida comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, al terminar le acaricio el perfecto pecho al chico el cual se estremeció de pies a cabeza, Anna sonrió, recordaba perfectamente que el castaño siempre respondía así a ese toque, tal cual como la vez que engendraron a su pequeño hijo**

**-mi Anita-susurro el castaño mientras la recostaba en la cama- no sabes cuánto soñé con tenerte así estos 3 años- dijo para después colocar a Anna boca abajo y el encima de ella pero sin apoyar su peso en el cuerpo de la rubia.**

**Anna se extrañó de esto, hasta que Yoh empezó a besarle la espalda mientras le acariciaba el abdomen, recordó una vez que el castaño le había mencionada que le encantaría poder besar su espalda a su antojo, claro que estos recuerdos no duraron mucho ya que cada leve toque que le daba el joven enviaba miles de descargas atreves de todo su cuerpo y le impedían pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera esas descargas eléctricas y los labios de Yoh en la piel desnuda de su espalda mientras sus manos le acariciaban su estómago. Wou pero eso no se comparó a los millones de escalofríos que sintió cuando el castaño le quito el sostén con los dientes**

**-me… estas volviendo… loca- le dijo jadeante**

**-y tú a mi Anna- contesto con voz ronca el joven, el pobre Yoh ya sentía que esos pantalones no eran nada cómodos, pero quería ir lento, que esa noche fuera tan inolvidable como su primera vez, quería tratarla con ternura y a la vez hacerla sentir todo el Amor que por ella sentía**

**La rubia se dio la vuelta para besarlo en los labios y acercarlo a ella abrazándolo fuertemente mientras acariciaba con sus manos la espalda del chico. El chico gimió y estremeció nuevamente cuando su pecho quedo pegado al de su joven prometida, vaya como extrañaba ese placer que le provocaba el roce de los senos desnudos de la rubia contra sus pectorales**

**-Anita yo…- dijo jadeante el castaño intentando apartarse un poco de la joven, pero esta no lo permitió**

**- yo también tengo derecho a tocarte Yoh- dijo la rubia con el ceño fruncido pero los ojos cerrados**

**-je Anna no es eso es que necesito tomar algo de la mesa de noche- se vuelve a acercar a la joven y le susurra al oído- y deshacerme de estos molestos pantalones antes de romperlos- luego le mordió levemente la oreja**

**Anna se sonrojo y lo soltó junto con una breve risita, claro no había pensado en que Yoh ya debía estar en esas condiciones, aunque claro como pensar en el cuándo estaba muy ocupada con su propia humedad y todo lo que el chico le hacía sentir. Mientras el castaño abría una gaveta y tanteaba con la mano en busca de algo hasta conseguirlo y seguía besándole el cuello a la rubia**

**-¡AJA!- exclamo cuando lo encontró, se hizo a un lado de Anna mientras se tapa y a ella con una sábana y abría el pequeño paquete bajo estas- demonios – dijo con cara de molestia **

**-¿te… te ayudo?- pregunto Anna al imaginarse lo que estaba haciendo o mejor dicho poniendo el castaño**

**-no, ya logre eh esto…umm colocarlo- dijo el castaño para luego acercarse a ella y acariciarle el rostro- ¿Continuamos?**

**-por supuesto- le dijo para luego continuar besándolo**

**Yoh lentamente giro y se colocó encima de Anna, esta vez acariciando los muslos de la rubia con una mano y con la otra delineando el contorno de su cuerpo, mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos con una y con la otra le acariciaba el pecho.**

**-te Amo Anna- le dijo mientras deslizaba sutilmente la última prenda de la rubia por sus piernas y le volvía a besar el cuello**

**-umm-ronroneo la rubia, como ya se encontraba en las nubes nuevamente por las caricias de su para entonces prometido no distinguía ni lo que escuchaba ni decía**

**El castaño coloco una mano en el rostro de Anna y la otra en las caderas de la joven mientras la veía al rostro**

**-Anna- la llamo el joven para que esta abriera los ojos, los cuales había cerrado dejándose llevar por las sensaciones- ¿lista?- le dijo con voz grave**

**-claro, Te Amo Yoh- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa instándole a que continuara- nada me complacería más que me hicieras el Amor esta noche**

**-te Amo Anita, nunca lo olvides- le dijo mientras descendía, para penetrarla lentamente**

**-Ahh- fue un gemido de parte de ambos apenas sintieron ese contacto tan íntimo. El joven comenzó a moverse lentamente, mientras jadeaba y la rubia gemía su nombre**

**Y así continuaron entre gemidos, jadeos, murmullos y promesas de Amor por un largo rato del cual ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, solo le pedían a Kami que les permitiera seguir así juntos y felices el resto de sus vidas, no distinguían nada más, solo ellos dos ahí en ese momento demostrándose cuanto se Amaban y deseaban.**

**Si había sido una noche única e inigualable, claro un tanto cómica también**

**En fin esa mañana ella despertó antas que él, se encontraba entre sus brazos y vaya fuertes y grandes brazos que la sostenían con cariño, ella le dio un beso el los labios a lo cual el respondió con una sonrisa para luego susurra aun con los ojos cerrados:**

**-Te Amo Anita**

**-y yo a ti Yoh- pero luego ella oyó la respiración acompasada del castaño y se dio cuenta de que seguía dormido- jeje siempre tan dormilón, no has cambiado nada- le acaricia el rostro- y espero que nunca lo hagas**

**Ella se desprendió como pudo del abrazo y se bajo de la cama, en ese momento se fijo de su desnudez, le daba flojera ponerse a recoger toda su ropa y aparte quería darle una sorpresa al castaño cuando despertara, preparando un delicioso desayuno.**

**En ese momento vio al frente de ella la camisa que tenia puesta el joven la noche anterior, era una camisa de vestir, bastante elegante, de color blanco con rayas azules.**

**Se la coloco y arremango las mangas hasta los codos igual que lo hacia el castaño y se la abotono solo un poco mas arriba de los senos dejándolos un poco a la vista, en seguida se vio en el espejo.**

**Bien, no le quedaba mal o al menos esa fue su impresión, busco una de sus prendas con la vista en el piso hasta que la encontró**

**-ok ahora ya estoy lista- dicho esto se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle unos delicioso ****hot****cakes**** su ahora querido prometido**

**Fin flash back**

-esa ha sido la única ve que me eh puesto su ropa y el muy cretino viste a otra, no es justo- dice arrojando fuertemente la almohada que abrazaba a la puerta- y de seguro anda con la tipa esa de lo mas sonriente allá abajo, como si yo no estuviera aquí arriba sufriendo por ese hecho y…-_ espera es cierto esta allá abajo con ella eso no puedo permitirlo, eso si que no, la tal Cloeh no andara sola con Yoh_

Mientras Abajo

-HOLA MAMA; PAPA YA LLEGUE- gritaba el pequeño rubio en la entrada de la casa

-jeje cálmese joven Hanna- dijo Ryu entrando con el niño a la sala

-es que les tengo que contar que me van a dar un premio

-jeje si pero ya llegamos no se desespere

-HANNA- dijo el castaño abrazando a su hijo- ¿Cómo te fue en el cole?

-SUPER papa, me gane un premio por ser un niño muy inteligente- dijo el niño de nuevo en pose orgullosa

-jiji ese es mi niño- lo felicito el castaño despenándole aún más el ya desordenado cabello rubio

-así que este es el pequeño Hanna- dijo Cloeh saliendo del comedor para ver a los recién llegados- de verdad que es un niño muy lindo Yoh, es idéntico a ti- dijo haciendo lo mismo que el castaño (despeinando aún más al pobre Hanna XD)

-claro él es el padre- se escuchó la voz de la rubia en las escaleras

-eh hola Anna, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- le pregunta la peli negro

-si, por supuesto- dijo caminando en dirección a su hijo-yo no me dejo vencer por nada ni por NADIE, mucho menos por un simple desmayo

-¿un desmayo?- la miro fijamente Ryu mientras se acercaba ella y le ponía una mano en la cabeza como tomándole la temperatura- ¿se encuentra bien Doña Anna?, ¿no le duele nada? ¿Desea que llame al médico?, ¿Qué le prepare algo?...

-ya Ryu estoy perfectamente, solo ve y prepara te para la "visita"- dijo mientras miraba despectivamente a la peli negro

Ryu obedeció de inmediato y se dirigió a la cocina

-Mama, Mama- le llamo la atención Hanna- me van a dar un premio por lo inteligente que soy en la escuela- dijo el pequeño rubio con una gran sonrisa marca Yoh Asakura XD

- me alegra mucho- dijo la joven tomando al niño en sus brazos- mi niño inteligente- le sonrió al pequeño

-jjiji- voltea a ver a la peli negro- y ella ¿Quién es? ¿Una amiga?- dijo señalando a Cloeh

-así es campeón, es una amiga de Papa y se llama Cloeh, te la presento- le dijo el castaño sonriendo

-mucho gusto señorita Cloeh- dijo el niño tendiéndole una mano a la ají azul- Hanna Kyou… digo Asakura jiji n_n- se corrigió a sí mismo el niño recordando su nuevo apellido

-jeje que niño tan lindo n.n- dijo dándole la mano- Cloeh Nara

-jiji, pues gracias

* * *

-Amidamaru no seas aguafiestas deja que compremos más botellas

-le repito que el Amo Yoh me mando a ayudarlos con las compras de la reunión, pero estoy seguro que a doña Anna no le agradara nada que celebren su Aniversario estando borrachos

-baa a la reina de hielo no le gusta nada, pero Yoh me dijo que llevara cosas para que celebráramos todos juntos y eso pienso hacer

-le repito joven Horo, no es aconsejable que lleven tanto licor

-tu tranquilo Amida, yo me encargo ¿sí?

-en fin usted vera- _siempre dice lo mismo y termina golpeado por la Señorita Anna-_ pensaba el pobre hombre peli plateado con una gota en la cabeza

-ya te dije tu tranquilo – se voltea hacia su amigo- ¿cierto chocolatín?

-si cálmate pues Amidamarillo nosotros arreglamos las cosas con Anna Banana

* * *

Se habían ido al comedor a tomar la taza de té que Ryu amablemente les había preparado, claro que el ambiente estaba algo tenso pues la peli negro sentía claramente la mirada asesina de la rubia encima de ella

-Y Anna has pensado en lo que te dije la última vez que cenamos- le pregunto repentinamente Cloeh mirando de frente a la rubia

-¿ah?- esa pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a la rubia- no, no exactamente

-pues te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿te gustaría trabajar con nosotros en la supervisión de la construcción? Como la ingeniera a cargo por supuesto

-¿no se supone que eso lo asigna el gobierno?- pregunto la rubia

-se supone pero nosotros como empresa encargada del diseño podemos sugerir ese puesto para nuestro ingeniero de confianza

-supongo que lo pensare

-bueno entonces espero que me des una respuesta esta noche- dijo levantándose y colocando la taza de té en la mesa- yo ya me voy para mi casa

-¿esta noche? O_o

-si Anita yo la invite esta noche a cenar jiji- dijo el castaño con una risa nerviosa y rascándose la nuca

-bueno voy a ver si mi ropa ya está totalmente seca

-sino lo esta no te preocupes puedes llevarte mi camisa de cualquier forma ya no me queda n_n

-¿Qué? O_o- pregunto la rubia incrédula viendo a su esposo, demonios ¿Yoh realmente le daría una de sus camisas a esa mujer? debía estar bromeando

-si Anna no puedo permitir que se vaya a su casa con la ropa mojada

-si claro que no puedes- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación, a los pocos segundos se escuchó un gran portazo

-¿Qué le paso a Mama?- pregunto el pequeño rubio preocupado por la reacción de su madre

Yoh se había quedado viendo las escaleras por sonde subió la rubia y soltó un suspiro al escuchar la voz de su hijo- no lo sé Hanna pero prometo que hablare con ella así que no te preocupes ¿sí?

-ok- contesto el rubio viendo fijamente a su padre- y procura que no se moleste sino te las veras conmigo papa

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de su hijo, era increíble como ese niño de tan solo 3 años era capaz de decir esas palabras aún más defender a su madre a tal grado

-te lo prometo Hanna, sabes que nunca lastimaría a tu madre- dijo tendiéndole la mano a modo de pacto

* * *

-hola Amor ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunto la peli rosa a su novio apenas este llego al pent-house

-hola- dijo el chino dándole un beso en los labios- tuve unos asuntos que atender de los negocios Tamao

-pero en la oficina me dijeron que habías salido desde temprano y que no sabían a donde estabas

-si es que eh bueno no son cosas nada más de la oficina Tamao son negocios de la familia- le dijo mientas se desvestía- por ahora solo quiero darme un baño he ir a la cama

-¿Qué? Ren pero si dentro de unas horas tenemos un compromiso

-eh ¿Cuál?

-¿no te acuerdas que Yoh dijo que hoy cumplía 2 meses de casado con Anna y quiere que estemos esta noche en su casa para celebrarlo?

-oh demonios lo había olvidado, bien creo que tomare un baño y luego iremos a comprar algo para llevar a la reunión ¿sí?

-bien- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la joven antes de que su novio se encerrara en el baño

* * *

-Anna ¿puedo pasar?- dijo el castaño tocando la puerta de su habitación, pero no recibía respuesta- Anna por favor necesito que hablemos

-lárgate Yoh ve y atiende a tu "Socia"- grito la rubio del otro lado de la puerta

Eso hiso que el castaño se molestara un poco, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cama donde se encontraba su esposa acostada boca abajo abrazando fuertemente una almohada

-vamos Anna ¿Qué sucede?, No entiendo tu actitud- dijo el castaño sentándose en la cama al lado de ella

-mi actitud- dijo la rubia con ironía mientras lo veía a la cara- hasta donde yo sé cualquier mujer en mi posición hubiera pensado lo peor si llega a casa y encuentra a su esposo con otra mujer y está usando su ropa

-sí, supongo, pero ella no es cualquier mujer Anna es mi socia y compañera de trabajo- coloca una mano en el rostro de su esposa- y sabes perfectamente que no soy capaz de tocar a otra mujer que no seas tú

-lo sé- dijo colocando su propia mano sobre la de su esposo- pero que hubieses pensado tu si hubieses encontrado a uno de mis compañeros de trabajo conmigo usando mi ropa

- jiji diría que es un sujeto muy raro

-tonto, tal vez no fue la mejor comparación

-Anita no debes sentir celos de Cloeh ni de ninguna otra, tu eres la única mujer que está en cada uno de mis pensamientos, Te Amo

-Yo también te Amo Baka, pero no pretendas que no me sienta celosa de cada una de las zorras que andan detrás de ti

-jiji Anita eso es ilógico, ¿Qué hubieses pensado si encontrabas a Pilika o a Tamao en la sala y con mi ropa?

-si hubiese sido Tamao juraría que con sus torpezas cayo a la piscina y tuviste que prestarle algo, y en el caso de Pilika seguramente la abrías arrojado por accidente

- jiji lo vez. Con ellas no tienes celos

-es diferente Asakura, ellas son tus amigas desde antes que yo te conociera y son personas cercanas

- con Cloeh es algo parecido, porque aunque no la conozca desde hace tiempo es una persona cercana y quiero ser su amigo- ve la expresión de su esposa- y solo eso su amigo más nada

-no lo parece tienes todo el día con ella y de paso la invitaste a cenar, parece que te agrada demasiado pasar el tiempo con ella

-jiji bueno es que hoy es un día especial y como ya te dije es una amiga y como tal va a venir junto al resto de nuestros Amigos a celebrar con nosotros

-¿un día especial?- pregunto incrédula la rubia

-si Anita no me digas que ya olvidaste que hace dos meses nos casamos- dijo el castaño poniendo cara de indignación- y eso que no hemos cumplido siquiera el año

-no es eso es que pensé que tú lo habías olvidado- dijo la joven con cara de sorpresa

-eso nunca Anna, ¿cómo demonios quieres que olvide uno de los días más felices de mi vida?

La rubia sonrió y se le tiro al castaño encima para besarlo por lo feliz

-aja por lo visto ya están bien- se oyó la vos del pequeño rubio entrando al cuarto- así me gusta que estén felices no peleados

-jiji lo ves campeón te dije que haría a Mama sonreír otra vez, no hay necesidad de que me ataques

-¿a qué te refieres?-le pregunto con curiosidad la rubia

-a que le dije a papa que si te hacia molestar o llorar nuevamente se las vería conmigo- le dijo el niño cruzándose de brazos graciosamente con su pequeño ceño fruncido

-jaja así que mi pequeño héroe me defendió- dijo Anna tomando a su hijo en brazos

-por supuesto, nunca voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño Mami

-pues mucha gracias Hanna- dijo dándole un beso en su cabecita rubia- pero no creo que tengas necesidad de defenderme de tu padre- le dedica una mirada de complicidad al castaño- más bien tu deberías defenderte de tu padre- dijo para luego dirigirse a su cama donde el castaño comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su hijo, disfrutando de un adorable momento en familia

* * *

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Ok aquí el tan esperado y pedido Lemon entre la pareja protagonista. Claro es un recuerdo pero algo es algo ¿no?**

**Bueno ok en el próximo capítulo empezare a revelar algunos misterios y aparecerán más personajes, espero que les guste el capi y dejen reviews**

**Sayonara n_n**


	15. Chapter 15 Hermano

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla, Bla, Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

* * *

**Capitulo XV. Mi querido Hermano/ Al Ataque / Mensaje de texto**

* * *

Acababa de salir del baño, se estaba duchando para recibir a sus Amigos los cuales venían a celebrar junto a ella y al castaño su segundo mes de casados.

Vaya si que estaba contenta de que Yoh recordara ese hecho y de paso organizara una reunión para celebrarlo, eso le demostraba que el chico realmente la Amaba y se preocupaba por todo a lo que ellos como pareja se refería

-Aunque era innecesario que invitara a ese montón de idiotas- pensó en voz alta mientras terminaba de colocarse un lindo vestido negro corto que le había regalado el castaño años atrás y que no era por nada pero le quedaba de maravilla (claro ya sabemos cómo le queda XD)- bien solo me falta peinarme y ya estoy lista, espero verme bien

-pues yo opino que te ves de hermosa con ese vestido Anna- dice el castaño abrazándola por detrás y colocando el mentón en el hombro izquierdo de la rubia- y con cualquier cosa que te pongas

Anna pega un brinco de la sorpresa, no se había da cuenta en que momento había entrado su esposo a la habitación.

-¿tienes mucho tiempo en el cuarto?

-nop, sabes que te respeto demasiado como para verte mientras te vistes, acabo de entrar- dice el castaño y le da un beso en la mejilla

-Yoh, por favor deberías dejarte de esas cosas tan tontas hoy cumplimos dos meses de casados y tu todavía ni te atreves a verme desnuda- dice ella volteando la cabeza hacia su esposo para dirigirle una mirada de reproche- ¿o es que no te agrada lo que podrías ver?

-no seas absurda Anita, si existe una mujer hermosa en este mundo esa eres tu, creo que hasta Afrodita siente celos de tu belleza jiji

-A mi no me causa gracia, y si fuera cierto lo que dices no entiendo cual es tu problema

-Ya te lo he dicho Anna es mi forma de demostrarte que te Amo que no solo quiero tu belleza exterior ni tu cuerpo, te quiero a ti y solamente a ti Anita, con tu forma de ser, tus miradas, las cosas que dices y haces, en fin todo lo que conlleva el ser de Anna Kyouyama- le comienza a dar pequeños besos en el cuello- si Anna Kyouyama de Asakura, la mujer mas perfecta de este universo

Continua besándole el cuello mientras coloca las manos en los hombros de la rubia y le va acariciando los brazos lentamente hasta llegar a sus manos donde entrelazas sus dedos con los de Anna

-eres un tramposo, me estas besando para que olvide el tema- dice la chica en tono de susurro, ya que había perdido la voz gracias a las caricias de su joven esposo

-eso no es cierto Anita, además es parte del mismo tema

-¿Qué?

-que tu seguro piensas que no te veo porque no me gusta tu cuerpo pero si no lo hiciera no sería capaz de acariciarte y besarte de esta manera ¿no crees?-deslizaba su nariz a lo largo del cuello de la rubia mientras decía estas palabras- además no es como si no supiera perfectamente como eres, te conozco mas que cualquier persona en este mundo, de eso estoy seguro- toma a la rubia de la cintura y hace que se de la vuelta para quedar frente a frente y le comienza a acariciar una de sus mejillas- con solo verte a los ojos me haces perder el control de mi mismo, con solo ver tu mirada me hace querer abrazarte, besarte, Acariciarte eternamente Anna y solo tu puedes ocasionar en mi todas esas sensaciones

- y tu me haces perder la noción de quien soy con solo besarme tonto, realmente no se como lo logras- le dijo ella mientras también le acariciaba el apuesto rostro al castaño

-jiji tal vez porque soy el predestinado para Amarte, ya te lo he dicho yo naci en este mundo solo para compartir mi vida contigo, ya te lo he dicho Anita y lo hare siempre, lo único que quiero en este mundo es hacerlos a ti y a Hanna las personas mas feliz cada uno de mis días

-y te puedo asegurar que haces un buen trabajo, tu hijo te adora y yo bueno, créeme que decir que te Amo es muy poco-le rodea el cuello con los brazos- es como si te necesitara más que el aire que respiro

-pues estamos en las mismas condiciones-acerca sus rostros para besarla tiernamente en los labios, pero el beso lentamente se va volviendo más y más apasionado, hasta que la falta de aire los hace separarse jadiando-jiji… Anita… me temo que ya es tarde deberías terminar de arreglarte y yo ir a bañarme antes de que lleguen los muchachos

La rubia frunció el ceño, era común que el castaño arruinara momentos así especiales, siempre lo hacía estaban así juntos, tranquilos y felices, en su propia burbuja de felicidad y venia él y la rompía de un momento a otro, ¡no era justo!

-Está bien cómo quieres- dice en tono frio y se separa del abrazo del castaño para dirigirse a la peinadora para terminar de arreglarse pero es detenida por el castaño que la toma de la muñeca y le impide que continúe caminando.

-y espero que recuerdes que hoy en la noche hay que celebrar nuestro segundo mes de casados Anita

-Baka me lo acabas de recordar, me dijiste que me arreglara para recibir a tus "Amigotes" – le dijo la rubia con cierto grado de molestia en la voz

- No Anna me refiero a nuestra celebración privada después de que todos se vayan a sus respectivas casas- le susurra el castaño en el oído y luego se dirige al baño para ducharse.

* * *

-jajaja si eso si eran buenos tiempos, cuando Yoh el tarado del hermano y yo llevábamos a las chicas detrás del campo de después de los juegos bueno ya saben…-relataba el joven Ainu mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento

-si lo recuerdo bien como el Amo Yoh e su Adolescencia fue todo un don Juan, la misma señora Keiko me pedía que vigilara a ambos gemelos para que no hicieran desastres- dijo Amidamaru mientras colocaban las compras sobre la mesa

-si con un demonio recuerdo que ese tonto y su hermano se quedaban con las más bonitas-se dejó caer sobre uno de los muebles de la sala

-Pué yo conocí a Yoh cuando se fue a estudiar a Norte América, pero ya estaba más seriecito en ese entonces, aunque igualito le caían chicas como Abeja a la miel, pero de cualquier forma tenía su novia fija

-así ya me acuerdo, el me comentó de la chica esa Francesita con la que estaba y hasta me mostro una foto y vaya que no estaba mal, se debió quedar con ella en vez de ir tras la ogro

-No hable así de doña Anna HoroHoro, ella quiere mucho al Amo Yoh y es la madre del joven Hanna.

-Si pué además Todos sabes que el Romance con la Maiden termino en malos términos y por culpa de…- el negrito no pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese momento entro cierta peli azul azotando la puerta con mira de molestia y aventando su bolso al suelo

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le dijo su hermano al verla en ese estado

-Que me han pasado muchas cosas el día de hoy- se deja caer igual que su hermano en el mueble- sino es uno es el otro, Argh los hombres son unos miserables todos

-No me digas que volviste a salir que ese niñito que encontré la otra vez en la casa casi que encima de ti Pilika – le dijo su hermano con el ceño fruncido

-Primero en principal tu no me mandas Horo ya soy mayor de edad y puedo elegir con quien salir, además no te preocupes no Salí con él porque el muy imbécil me dejo embarcada, como si no fuera suficiente lo de la clase-esto último lo susurro

-bien me alegro, ese idiota no te conviene, ahora ve y arréglate que vamos a casa de Yoh

-y eso ¿por qué?

-hoy él y su dama del Hielo cumplen dos meses de casados y lo quieren celebrar

-oh es cierto, bueno mándales mis felicitaciones, no pienso ir y dañarles la fiesta con mi mal humor

-bien como quieras- suena el timbre- umm ¿quién será?- se dirige a abrir la puerta

-hola Horo mira ¿crees que sea suficiente?- le dice el Ingles mostrándole unas botellas de licor a su amigo peli azul después que este abre la puerta

-Lizerg Excelente- dice emocionado el pelo pinchos-pasa

-bien- se dirige a colocar las botellas y el otro paquete que llevaba a la mesa- oh Amidamaru Chocolove ¿cómo están?

-bien que bueno que haya venido Joven Lizerg- saludo educadamente el cabellos plateados mientras el afroamericano solo levanto la mano como saludo

-por nada del mundo me perdería del aniversario de Yoh y Anna, además hay muchas cosas que debo hablar con el n.n

-bien ya que estamos todos que tal si nos vamos ya, quiero llegar lo antes posible a la Casota de Yoh para comenzar la ¡FIESTA!- dijo el peli azul levantando el brazo en señal de celebración

-bien vámonos- dijo la Ainu- se nos hace tarde y quiero felicitar a Anna

-¿no y que no ibas?

-no quería ir pero no puedo dejar de felicitar a Yoh ni a Anna, son nuestros mejores Amigos-_ y así de paso halo con Lizerg a ver que carajos hace dando clases en mi universidad-_ pensó la joven Ainu

* * *

-quédate quieto Hanna no logro peinarte-le regaño la rubia tratando de hacer que el pequeño se quedara quito e intentando peinar su alborotado cabello

-ya Mama a mí me gusta así tal cual como es

-si tienes razón debería dejarlo así, simplemente no tiene arreglo en igual al de tu Padre

-si jiji pero tiene el color del tuyo

-si eso es cierto- es que eres la perfecta combinación de Yoh y yo

Se oye que tocan la puerta d la habitación del niño

Tump, Tump-¿Se puede?-pregunto el castaño detrás de esta

-por supuesto- le respondió la rubia

-jiji que bien te ves Hanna, te queda muy bonito ese overol naranja

-jiji gracias Papa

-¿Podrían para de reír ustedes dos? Ya me están mareando- dijo la rubia con cara de molestia pero contenta de el parecido y felicidad que irradiaban sus dos seres mas preciados

-si ya está bien, yo venía a llamar a Hanna para que bajara a comer las galletas que horneo Ryu, están deliciosas n_n

-¡Genial!- grito el niño y salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina

-definitivamente es igualito a ti- le dice la rubia luego se fija en la ropa que lleva puesta el castaño y enarca una ceja- ¿Por qué tan elegante?

-¿ah?- se mira la ropa- es que quería ponerme la misma ropa que use cuando te pedí Matrimonio Anita ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

-No es eso es que te ves muy bien con esa ropa-se levanta de la cama de su hijo y camina hacia donde esta el castaño cerca de la puerta- y esa ropa me trae muchos recuerdos

-umm es cierto jiji- el castaño se sonroja al recordar lo bien que se veía su esposa con solo su camisa puesta esa hermosa mañana después de que le pidiera matrimonio- aunque sigo pensando que esta camisa te queda mejor a ti Anita

-¿ah sí? Pues creo que eso lo podemos comprobar esta noche ¿no?- le dijo en tono seductor mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello-eso si no has olvidado "nuestra celebración privada"

-jiji no Anna eso nunca, tenemos que celebrar por todo lo alto que desde hace dos meses le grite al mundo que te AMO- le respondió abrazándola de la cintura y besándola tiernamente en los labios- por cierto Anita ¿quieres galletas?

-Baka- le dice ella con una pequeña sonrisa-_ Yoh no Baka, siempre dice algo estúpido cuando no debe, pero bueno no importa, esta noche no pienso dejar que diga nada que no sea del momento-_ pensó la rubia y asintió para así dirigirse también al piso de abajo y unirse a su hijo quien se encontraba devorando galletas

* * *

-¿puedo pasar?- le pregunto su padre tocando la puerta

-si tranquilo- le contesto la peli negro

-te quería preguntar de quien es la ropa con la que llegaste, sé que no es mi incumbencia y que ya estas grandecita pero- levanta la mirada y alza un poco la voz – No quiero que te pase nada malo ni que te utilicen Cloeh eres una Nara

-así, piensas que me han utilizado Padre, ¿no pude haber llegado con la ropa de un amigo solo porque el gentilmente me la presto porque la mía andaba empapada por la lluvia?

- por favor Cloeh, soy bastante viejo para creerme que un hombre le va a dar su ropa a otra mujer sin que allá pasado nada entre ellos y dado el caso necesito saber que amigo es ese

-ya tranquilo papa, ya te dije que solo fue por lo de la lluvia, además si ya estoy bastante grandecita para que vengas a cuidarme de hombres que se quieran aprovechar de mi o cosas por el estilo- le dijo con una risita

-si lo sé pero para mí siempre vas a ser mi princesita, mi niña pequeña, y no quiero que andes teniendo simples aventuras por ahí, quiero que encuentres un hombre que te quiere, que te cuide y represente.

-Tranquilo, sabes que desde Karl no he tenido más aventuras, además estoy segura que vas a quitar esa cara cuando sepas de quien es la ropa con la que llegue- El señor Nara levanta una ceja en señal de que continuara- Yoh Asakura-vocalizo con los labios

-¿Qué? ¿Asakura? Pero entonces ¿ustedes?- hiso un gesto con las manos que indicaba (bueno se los dejo a la imaginación XD)

- no ya te lo dije que fue por lo de la lluvia, el me presto su ropa, es un poco complicado me lo encontré en el parque mientras trotaba y mientras íbamos a su casa a comer llovió y bueno, es demasiado caballeroso como para dejar a una mujer mojada con el riesgo de que se enferme

-entonces no pasó nada entre ustedes porque son amiguitos- dijo el señor con pesadez y suelta un gran suspiro

-y si yo te digo que no lo considero un simple amigo

-¿Cómo?

-que te voy a hacer caso, ya no lo puedo ocultar más, Yoh Asakura me tiene loca, es tan lindo, es sensible, dedicado, Amoroso y al mismo tiempo fuerte, atlético, trabajador, apuesto, tiene una sonrisa que te hace perder la cabeza, en fin es como si fuera perfecto

-vaya, vaya y tú que decías que no te interesaba y mira como hablas de el

-si lo sé, y tengo mis razones para no intentar nada con él, está casado, tiene un hijo y se desvive por ellos, si lo vieras hablando de ellos, sus ojos brillan de una forma tan intensa y se ve tan feliz

-¿Y qué? ¿Crees que no eres lo suficiente mujer como para ganarte el corazón de Asakura?

-no es eso papa, es solo que no estoy segura de poder entrar en su corazón como lo ha hecho Anna Kyouyama, casi me parece imposible el amor que le tiene

-por favor mírate eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, después de tu madre por supuesto, estoy seguro que no existe hombre en la faz de la tierra que no te desee y estoy seguro de que Asakura es lo suficientemente Inteligente para ver que lo tienes todo

-gracias papa, pero sabes que necesito tus consejos, quiero conquistar a ese hombre y comenzare hoy mismo.

-así se dice Hija Al taque

* * *

Ring, Ring

-por lo visto ya empezaron a llegar

-yo iré a abrir Don Yoh

-ok gracias Ryu

-bien Hanna ya sabes cómo comportarte ¿no?

-si mama, me portare como un niño bueno y no me inmiscuiré en conversaciones de Adulto y me voy a dormir temprano

-ok, muy bien, espero que te portes bien

-jijiji tranquila Anita no lo presiones tanto es solo un niño

-pero un niño muy inteligente y se tiene que comportar como tal y obedecer

En ese momento entran a la sala los Tao a felicitar a la pareja festejado

-Ahhh Felicitaciones Yoh Anna- decía entrando emocionada la Peli Verde mientras los abrazaba

-si felicitaciones Yoh, Anna estoy muy contento con sus 2 meses de casados- les felicito Lee Pyron

-Jun creo que deberías dejar esas exhibiciones espontaneas de entusiasmo hermana- le dijo el joven Tao- y por cierto felicitaciones a la pareja por su 2 mes de casados

-pues muchas gracias Ren jiji- le sonrió el castaño

-Si muchas felicidades Joven Yoh, Señorita Anna- felicito la Muchacha rosa junto con una inclinación de cabeza

-Bien pues vamos al jardín a seguir hablando

-bien- contestaron todos dirigiéndose al enorme jardín trasero de la hermosa casa

Y así fue sucediendo todo poco a poco, al rato llego Manta el pequeño socio y amigo desde la niñez de Yoh y como a unos 10 minutos el otro grupo de Amigos de la pareja, compuesto por los hermanos Usui, el Inglés y el Afro Americano que venían escoltados por el siempre fiel y amigo guarda espaldas del castaño, y con ellos llego la bebida por supuesto, así que se pusieron a tomar y a comer mientras hablan tranquilamente excepto por una que otra riña del chino y el Ainu, todo se desenvolvió tranquilamente entre chistes, bromas sobre los esposos entre ellos mismos etc. hasta que se hicieron las 8:00 de la noche

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta nuevamente anunciando que había llegado el último invitado

-Enseguida voy Don Yoh- le dijo su fiel amigo y amo de casa (como siempre XD) Ryu

-no no te preocupe voy yo Ryu tu quédate aquí hablando con los muchachos n_n- y así el castaño se levanto y fue a recibir a su nueva amiga y socia

-Buenas noches Yoh, espero no haber llegado muy tarde-le dijo con una espectacular sonrisa

La muchacha venia vestida con un vestido blanco bastante ligero y muy, muy corto (un poquito mas corto que el de Anna XD) el cabello negro liso suelto y los labios pintados de un rosa tentador

-eh no tranquila pasa, llegas justo a tiempo- le dice el castaño dándole paso e indicándole que pasara a la casa con el brazo- por cierto te queda muy bien ese vestido

-¿ah Si? pues gracias, quería ponerme algo especial para un día especial y también te ves muy bien con esa camisa-_ si un día especial, el día e el que empecé a luchar por ti-_ pensó l joven Nara

_-_jiji gracias, yo también quería verme bien el día de hoy

Y así se dirigieron al jardín de la casa, donde mas de uno se quedo con la boca abierta y la baba saliéndose de esta al ver a aquella hermosa pelinegra con semejante vestido tan corto mostrando sus blancas y esbeltas piernas, sin contar brazos y hombros al descubierto y el bien agraciado rostro con una mescla Oriental y occidental de la joven, que estaba maquillada delicadamente

-Ya hermano podrías cerrar la boca y dejar de abiar por la socia de Yoh por favor- le reprendió la peli azul

- déjame en paz Pilika, aquí el casado es Yoh yo no, así que puedo ver a quien yo quiera

-si pero todos ustedes con la cara de Idiotas que pusieron están incomodando a Anna

La Usui se había fijado como la rubia observaba la reacción de todos y se intrigaba por la reacción que había tenido el castaño al ver a su queridísima "compañera de trabajo"

-_me pregunto si Yoh habrá puesto la cara de tonto, igual que estos idiotas, al ver a la muy descarada, apuesto a que se puso esa ropa solo para llamar la atención de el ¿es que no le asta con hacer que Yoh y yo peleáramos estúpidamente por su culpa?, ahora tiene que venir y dejar embobado a todo miembro masculino de esta reunión_- pensaba la rubia mientras se fijaba en el rostro del castaño buscando algún indicio de estar embobado con el mini vestido de la Nara

-Bueno ahora que se encuentran todos los Amigos reunidos del amo Yoh, propongo un brindis por los esposos y porque sigan cumpliendo muchos meses y años más- dijo Amidamaru levantando una copa en señal de brindis

- si muchos mas- dieron todos y brindaron efusivamente

Así la reunión siguió tranquilamente por otra hora, poco a poco el gran grupo se fue dividiendo poco a poco mientras las conversaciones iban tomando diferentes rumbos hasta formar cada quien su pequeño grupo y se fueron dispersando por toda la casa

-Ah estabas aquí Anna- te estábamos buscando

-solo subí a acostar a Hanna que me dijo que tenia sueño y no quise molestar a Yoh que estaba muy ocupado hablando con los tarados de sus hermanos

-Bien porque queríamos hablar contigo

-¿sobre que?- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-bien pero tenemos que ir a tu habitación

Y así se encaminaron hacia la habitación de la rubia en la cual al legar La peli verde volvió a cerrar la puerta con seguro

-¿Por qué demonios siempre haces eso?- pregunto la rubia alzando una ceja

-Porque no queremos que ninguno de los muchachos vea tu nuevo regalo de Aniversario y queremos hablar con Tamao sin que ellos escuchen

- ¿con…conmigo?- en eso la peli rosa se sorprende

-Sip señorita, ¿Por qué anda con cara de que se quiere tirar al metro?

-no, no es por nada tonterías mías

-Así tonterías, entonces ¿Por qué no nos cuentas?

- es que es sobre Ren y yo

-Y ahora que hizo el insensible de mi hermano

-no el no hizo nada o al menos eso espero

-¿de que hablas?

-es que a estado muy raro últimamente y bueno esta tarde bueno el…

**Flash Back**

**Hola Amor ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunto la peli rosa a su novio apenas este llego al pent-house**

**-hola- dijo el chino dándole un beso en los labios- tuve unos asuntos que atender de los negocios Tamao**

**-pero en la oficina me dijeron que habías salido desde temprano y que no sabían a donde estabas**

**-si es que eh bueno no son cosas nada más de la oficina Tamao son negocios de la familia- le dijo mientas se desvestía- por ahora solo quiero darme un baño he ir a la cama**

**-¿Qué? Ren pero si dentro de unas horas tenemos un compromiso**

**-eh ¿Cuál?**

**-¿no te acuerdas que Yoh dijo que hoy cumplía 2 meses de casado con Anna y quiere que estemos esta noche en su casa para celebrarlo?**

**-oh demonios lo había olvidado, bien creo que tomare un baño y luego iremos a comprar algo para llevar a la reunión ¿sí?**

**-bien- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la joven antes de que su novio se encerrara en el baño, le dolió mucho que el joven la dejara con la palabra en la boca y se metiera a bañar sin siquiera decir algo sobre e conjunto nuevo que se había comprado para la reunión de esa noche.**

**-bueno debe estar realmente muy cansado y no se dio cuenta- se dijo la joven para luego sonreír y seguir arreglándose.**

**En ese momento empieza a sonar el celular del oji miel, la joven lo revisa ve que es un mensaje de texto, lo ve y lo que lee la deja pasmada**

**SMS: "Hola Ren te mando este mensaje para decirte que mañana nos podemos volver a encontrar en el apartamento para seguir con lo de hoy, me alegra mucho que te allá gustado y espero que lo siga haciendo, nos vemos mañana a la una donde siempre, besos Nati"**

**Fin Flash Back**

-y eso fue lo que paso

-wau ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado de Ren, tan serio que se ve?- dijo la chica Usui

-oh vamos no podemos juzgarlo sin saber- lo defendió Anna, el chino le caía bien, y según Yoh estaba muy enamorado de la Chica rosa como para que hiciera eso

-si pues mi recomendación es que lo sigas- volvió a decir la Usui- y averigües

-yo creo que Ren no esta en estos momentos para eso Tamao, hasta donde yo se las cosas entre ustedes estaban mejorando- le dijo la hermana del chico

-así es, pero en los últimos días, pues digamos que no hemos tenido tiempo de estar juntos

-bueno mi recomendación es que te pongas uno de estos conjuntos que le compre a Anna y lo seduzcas completamente, hasta sacar cualquier otra mujer de su mente, que sepas que eres su chica- dijo sacando otro juego de ropa interior muy provocativo

-no me digas que me compraste otra cosa de esas Jun

-no te pongas así Anna Jun te lo compro con mucho cariño y apuesto a que ni siquiera has usado el otro

-porque no lo necesito

-pues yo creo que si, no es por nada pero la socia de Yoh, me temo que esta empezando a jugar fuerte, ¿viste el mini vestido que se puso?, por Kami todos se quedaron embobados con la muy descarada

-si es cierto hasta vi como Lee la miraba discretamente- dijo con aire de tristeza para luego levantar la cabeza y dejar ver un brillo extraño en su ojos- es por eso que esta noche lo hare ver quien es la que lo complace en la cama- ya se le podían distinguir Llamas en los ojos

-así se habla Jun- la felicito Pilika y en la cabeza de e Anna y la peli rosa se formo una gota (XD)- ves eso es lo que deberías hacer tu Anna, dejar a Yoh con tu marca en cada poro de su piel para que esa sepa quien es la que duerme junto a el cada noche

-no necesito en eso confió en Yoh- baja la mirada al suelo- oh por o menos lo intento, no quiero desconfiar nuevamente de el, lo he hecho ya en tantas oportunidades y en todas y cada una el siempre me ha demostrado que es incapaz de fijarse en otra chica, ya por no confiar en su fidelidad y compromiso conmigo duramos separados 3 años, no voy a permitir que eso vuelva a pasar

-y te comprendemos Anna, es mas nosotras mas que nadie comprendemos todo lo que sufrió Yoh por su separación, nosotras mismas vimos como se desborono cuando fue a buscarte y tu le dijiste que se largara, el pobre parecía un muerto en vida hasta que… en bueno ya sabes

-si hasta que conoció a Minako y ella o saco del abismo al que yo lo mande y Bla, Bla, Bla

- si bueno fue la pareja de Yoh durante casi dos años y bueno tu viste todo lo que fue capaz de hacer para que el no la dejara cuando se reconcilió contigo

-si, fingió estar embarazada de Yoh para que yo no me casara con el cuando lo cierto es que en su vida se había acostado con el-la rubia apretó fuertemente la tela de su vestido negro recordando como esa mujer le había hecho creer que el castaño había vuelto a burlar de ella.

-si bueno Anna, sabemos que hay heridas que aun no se han cerrado completamente, que inclusive son muy recientes, pero tienes que aprender a defender a Yoh a capa y espada de todas aquellas que se lo quieran quedar sabemos que Yoh te quiere pero no deja de ser un hombre y como tal hay cosas que necesita, así que ¿que dices?- le pregunto la Usui enseñándole el nuevo conjunto de ropa interior el cual no era ni tan revelador como el otro

-no lo se, a Yoh no le gustan esas cosa y yo…

-o vamos Anna no creo que a Yoh le moleste que le hagas un regalo de aniversario

-yo… ay bueno esta bien, me lo voy a poner, pero que nadie se entere de esto- dijo de manera amenazante

Mientras tanto en el jardín, cierto castaño se encontraba un poco apartado de todos contemplando las estrellas sentado cerca de la piscina de su casa

Suelta n largo suspiro- ay que hermosas son las estrellas- dice con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Por qué tan solo?- pregunto una voz femenina a sus espaldas

-Ah- voltea y ve a su socia de pie contemplándolo, palmea e piso a su lado invitándola a que se siente a su lado- ahora ya no lo estoy jiji- le dice una vez que la muchacha se sienta a su lado

-me vas a decir porque te separaste de tus amigos

-no me separe de ellos, solo vine a contemplar las estrellas un momento en silencio, adoro estar con mis amigos y disfruto mucho que estén aquí conmigo compartiendo mi felicidad y la de Anita pero hace mucho que no miraba las estrellas y ya me hacia falta, es muy bueno para reflexionar

- ¿y desde cuando no contemplabas las estrellas?

-Desde la semana pasada jiji, aunque esa vez estaba tan cansado que lo que hice fue cerrar los ojos

- te esfuerzas mucho ese es el problema

-si tal vez sea cierto pero necesito hacerlo para darle a Anna y a mi Hijo todo lo que se merecen

-hay algo que no entiendo, si eres un Asakura, ¿Por qué no trabajas para las empresas de tu familia?

-je, pues es un cuento bastante largo pero lo que te puedo decir es que tiene mucha relación con mi matrimonio

-¿tus padres no estaban de acuerdo con tu matrimonio con Anna por ser de clases sociales diferentes?

-bueno no exactamente pero tiene relación, jiji, hay muchas cosas de mi familia que seguro no creerías ni que te las mostrara, pero eso no importa lo importante es seguir adelante y luchar por lo que uno cree correcto así a los demás no le parezca, esa es mi forma de pensar

-Wau Yoh definitivamente cada día me sorprendes mas, nunca pensé que habías renunciado al imperio de tu familia solo por Amor

-Jiji no lo digas así, el Amor es la razón de ser de este mundo, es el motivo por el cual un hombre lucha por su familia, por el cual una madre trae al mundo a un niño, por el que un hermano se sacrifica por el otro, es la razón por la cual una mujer se entrega a un hombre, es la razón de tantas y tantas cosas, buenas o malas, el Amor no es cualquier cosa es el sentimiento que nace dentro de ti al ver a esa persona y saber que necesitas estar junto a ella, y que sin importar si tienes que dar tu vida las das con tal de ver a esa persona sonreír- se rasca la cabeza y baja la vista- bueno creo que ya me extendí mucho, creo que es algo que simplemente n puedo explicar con palabras, estoy seguro de que lo sabrás cuando te enamores- dicho esto se levanta y se va junto a sus Amigos para seguir celebrando su querido Aniversario de boda y deja a una chica contemplando el cielo con la mirada perdida

-si me temo que me he enamorado de ti Yoh Asakura y prometo seguir tu consejo y luchar por ti aunque tenga que renunciar a algo muy valioso para lograrlo

-Hey muchachos ¿no han visto a Anita?- pregunto el castaño acercándose a sus amigos

- no de hecho no vemos a ninguna de las muchachas desde hace rato, seguro andan cotorreando en algún rincón de la casa

-Ah-dice el castaño pero luego es sorprendido por un par de brazos por detrás que lo abrazan fuertemente-¿Anita?

-por supuesto o ¿esperabas que alguien mas te abrazara?

-como crees Anita, solo que es raro en ti este tipo de demostraciones de afecto e publico, eso es lo mío jiji

- si pues me dieron ganas de abrazarte- se acerco hasta su oído y le susurro- te tengo una sorpresa para nuestra celebración privada

A esto el castaño se estremeció de pies a cabeza, Wau el contacto de Anna tan cerca y susurrándole en forma provocativa era algo totalmente extraordinaria

-jijiji lo espero ansioso entonces Anita

-bien nos vemos mas tarde entonces- dijo la rubia soltándolo y dirigiéndose a hablar nuevamente con su amigas

En ese momento Vuelve a sonar el timbre de la casa

-eh ¿Quién será ya todos estamos aquí además es muy tarde?- dijo manta fijándose en la hora, ya eran mas de las 10 de la noche

-bien yo iré a ver- dijo el castaño para luego dirigirse a la puerta principal de su casa a ver de quien se trataba, pero al abrir la puerta sus pupilas perdieron el color y solo pudo balbucear el nombre de la persona tras de esta- Ha...Hao

-¿Qué sucede Hermanito? ¿no dejaras pasar a tu hermano Mayor?

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Ok MILLONES DE DISCULPAS POR EL RETRAZO, pero es que realmente he estado full estos dias, la uni, las pasantias, el proyecto, uff gracias a dios que ya sali de eso, asi que como recompensa les prometo que el proximo capitulo saldra a mas tardar pasado mañana y el siguiente dentro de esta semana lo juro**

**en fin por favor dejen comentarios sobre el Capitulo, eso para saber si les gusto, y ya saben tambien acepto sugerencias y comentarios de cualquier tipo XD bueno no exaptamente cualquiera pero si pido comentarios Sayonara y espero que les haya gustado n_n**

**P.D: estoy escribiendo otro fic, e llama "La Prometida del futuro Shaman King" espero que lo lean y les guste**


	16. Chapter 16 los genes

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla, Bla, Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

* * *

**CAPITULO XVI. Los Genes/ La Familia / peligros.**

* * *

-Ha…Hao

-¿Qué sucede Hermanito? ¿No dejaras pasar a tu hermano Mayor?

-¿Qué demonios Haces aquí?

-Vaya que actitud más hostil para con tu hermano mayor

-te lo advierto Hao si lo que buscas es problemas…

-solo vine a hablar contigo Yoh y tranquilo no es nada referente a tu traición

-¿mi traición? Tú eres el que perdió la cabeza queriendo destruir a la humanidad

-bueno ya te dije que no vengo a hablar de eso, solo quiero contarte y preguntarte unas cuantas cosas y te aseguro que es por el bien de ambos

-¿Hao?- se escucho la voz de la rubia que había ido a ver porque su esposo se tardaba tanto- ¿Qué haces aquí malvado miserable?

-Hola Anna, Veo que cada día estas mas hermosa- le sonrió el castaño de cabello largo- te han sentado de maravilla estos ¿Cuántos? ¿4 años sin vernos? Creo que un poco mas pero no exactamente cuanto, pero realmente me arrepiento de o haber podido conquistarte

-no que quisieras hubiese podido, siempre has sido un miserable mujeriego, engreído, vanidoso, psicópata

-Lo dices como si no te hubieses casado con alguien totalmente igual a mí- dijo el peli largo viendo fijamente a su hermano

-Yoh no se parece en nada a ti, más que en lo físico y eso por un desagradable infortunio del destino

-Si claro, si cuando lo conociste lo primero que hiciste fue rechazarlo por su gran fama de don Juan, tu misma lo dijiste muchas veces

-Por lo menos el no se las llevaba a la cama a los 5 minutos de haberlas conocido y mucho menos intento matar a su propio hermano para conseguir un loco objetivo

-jaja tienes razón, mi hermanito siempre fue mucho mas lento que yo, eso si que no lo niego

-¡HAO!- gritaron el resto de los invitados los cuales habían ido ver que sucedía y quien había tocado la puerta.

Ya la mayoría de los hombres se encontraban tensos y preparados para una posible pelea

-Cálmense muchachos, el solo ha venido a hablar conmigo- les tranquilizo el castaño viéndolos fijamente para luego voltear a ver a su gemelo- me imagino que deseas hablar conmigo a solas ¿no?

-Imaginas bien hermanito, vamos a un lugar más privado en el que no molesten tus Amiguitos

-¿Qué? Estas loco Yoh ese Psicópata te puede hacer algo- le grito su Amigo peli azul

-Tranquilo Horo es mi hermano, tengo que confiar en el, además creo que se defenderme solito, soy un choco fuerte jijiji- esto lo dijo también para tranquilizar a su esposa la cual lo miraba con cara de preocupación

-si eso es cierto, no creo que el idiota Pirómano pueda contigo a estas alturas, eso seria indignante- le dijo el chino mientras le sonreía con arrogancia- aunque si te pasa algo podría quedarme con tu puesto de capitán para el partido del sábado

-Pues no te preocupes Ren pienso asistir a eso juego y detener todos los goles del equipo contrario, así que no creo que pueda darte ese puesto por ahora amigo- dicho esto salió de la casa junto a su hermano dejando una gran tensión dentro de esta.

Habían Ido a caminar por el rio que pasaba cerca de la casa y donde alguna vez habían jugado de pequeños.

-nunca creí que comprarías esa Viaja pensión y la transformarías en la enorme casa que diseñaste cuando eras niño- comenzó a hablar el Peli largo

-Te dije que esa casa me llamaba mucho la atención desde ese año en el que nos mudamos a Tokio

-si per igual me sorprende, debo admitir que hoy en día te tengo cierto grado de envidia hermanito, te quedaste con la mujer que quería, has salido adelante sin ayuda de la familia y tuviste un hijo con ella, es impresionante- dijo esto mientras veía la luna que los iluminaba y se reflejaba en el agua no tan cristalina del rio

-Si he salido adelante, pero de cualquier forma a sido gracias a la familia y todas las cosas que aprendí de ellos

-si bueno, también me sorprende que juegues en el mismo equipo que dos mas de los de nosotros, creí que te gustaban las cosas justas, a mi me parece eso trampa, la llevan sobrados

-solo juego uno de los deportes que mas me gustan junto a mis amigos, yo no le veo nada de malo

-si bueno de cualquier forma pienso que es injusto para el resto de los equipos, tu eres el mas fuerte de nuestra especie después de mi, contigo seria suficiente para acabar con el otro equipo en segundos, de hecho creo que con tu hijo seria suficiente

-ya basta Hao, déjate de Rodeos, dime a que viniste, porque dudo que sea a hablar de mi familia o de mis logros después de separarme de los Asakura

-En realidad tiene mucho que ver Yoh- dijo al fin quitando la vista de la hermosa luna llena viendo a la cara a su hermano- ¿sabes por que estoy en Japón?

-Supongo que viniste a ocupar tu lugar como heredero del imperio Asakura

-Así es pero no solo por eso, en realidad sabes que me llamaron porque los "traicionaste" al casarte que Anna, porque a mi ya me habían descartado desde que me derrotaste

-pues no me interesa, por mi te puedes quedar con toda la fortuna de la familia, mientras no se metan con la mía

-pues ahí viene el caso, que tu "familia" quieras o no esta involucrada, tal vez Keiko no crea que el hijo de Anna sea tuyo, y en realidad no se en que se basa porque hace poco me entere de que era tío, pero ambos sabemos que Anna no es de las que se entregan a cualquiera, ambos luchamos fervientemente por conquistarla y tu fuiste el que lo lograste lamentablemente, pero obviando eso, vine por el asunto de tu hijo, después de enterarme que era tío, no pude evitar investigar algunas cosas y estoy seguro que te interesan

-¿Qué clase de cosas?, porque te advierto que a mi hijo nadie lo va a tocar, crecerá como un niño normal como el resto

-¿normal? Yoh al ser tu hijo deja de ser totalmente normal, esta en sus genes, ninguno de nosotros es normal en ningún aspecto, tenemos poderes, somos superiores a los demás seres humanos e incluso a los de nuestra propia especie

-Pero yo pienso encargarme de que crezca alejado de todo ese dolor y sufrimiento por el cual pasamos nosotros Hao

-pues entonces deberías empezar por volver a ser el mismo de antes y dejar de jugar al padre de familia y actuar como lo que eres e investigar todo peligro potencial

-¿a que te refieres con peligro potencial? Tú y yo destruimos con nuestras propias manos a cada una de las organizaciones que fuesen peligrosas para las personas como nosotros

-Si pero aun quedan los de nuestra especie y ellos mismos se organizan para aumentar su poder y eliminar a todo peligro en potencia a su propio poder

-Pues yo no tengo miedo si lo que quieren es pelea entonces la tendrán

-no seas idiota ni tu ni yo vamos a ser atacados directamente, somos demasiado poderosos y en el caso de tendrían que ser varios de ellos para ver si pudiesen dañarnos, además que ya todos nos conocen y los que no han oído el rumor de la gran dinastía de grandes poderes, el asunto es tu hijo

-Hanna, que es lo que sucede con el

-¿no te das Cuenta Yoh? Tu hijo es el heredero de todo el poder de los Asakura, tú eres la máxima representación de nuestra especie, por lo tanto tu hijo lleva en los genes un poder impresionante, eso aparte de que es hijo de Anna

-¿de Anna? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver si es una humana común y corriente?

-jeje por favor sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto, no es nada corriente

-Es humana, solo que ella tiene una especie de mutación natural, puede sentir a aquellas personas que no somos humanas

-Eso y otra cosa, pero no te la pienso decir, a bueno si hay algo mas que decir, esa organización de la que te tienes que cuidar se hacen llamar los "soldados X" y ADIVINA NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUIEN ES SU QUERIDA LIDER

-¿Cómo demonios quiere que sepa eso Hao?

-je o vamos Yoh debe de traerte buenos recuerdos, si mal no creo fue tu primera compañera de cama

-¿no me digas que es…?

-Así es tu queridísima Jeanee a aparecido nuevamente en tu vida, y después te quejas de que fui yo el que la hizo engañarte, siempre te dije que esa chica era un peligro, demasiado poderosa y astuta

-Pero ella no era de las que acumulaba poder para dañar a otros

-pero si es una loca que piensa que dios le otorgo los poderes que tiene para salvar al mundo- su gemelo menor lo miro con cara de descardo- si, si ya se que no tengo derecho a decirle psicópata o loco a alguien, pero sabes que al final de cuentas todo lo hice por resentimiento hacia el dolor por el que hemos pasado desde niños al ser lo que somos por su culpa la perdí a ella y eso nunca se los perdonare a los Malditos Humanos, aunque no te preocupes ya entendí que no necesito vengarme de cada uno de ellos para sentirme en paz, simplemente nunca podre hacerlo por que fue mi culpa perderla- mira nuevamente a la luna y luego sonríe- aunque debo admitir que gracias a que me traicionaste y luchaste en contra de mi fue que puedo ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva y por esa razón vine Yoh, porque eres tu Anna y ahora Hanna mi pequeño sobrino las personas a las cuales quiero proteger para no volver a sufrir lo mismo nuevamente, así que ya sabes Yoh protege a tu Hijo y sus poderes- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la casa de su hermano

El gemelo menor se había quedado estupefacto ante las últimas palabras dichas por su hermano, pero antes de que este se perdiera de su vista le grito.

-Gracias Hermano, muchas gracias- su hermano solo subió una mano y siguió caminando si siquiera voltear, ahora el castaño tenia muchas cosas en las cuales pensar

* * *

Todavía estoy preocupada por Yoh, salió con Hao y estas son horas y no a llegado a su casa- dijo la joven rosa sentándose en la cama de la habitación que compartía con el joven Chino

-Tranquila el se puede defender perfectamente solo, ya lo derroto 4 años atrás, ¿por que no habría de poder hacerlo ahora?

-si pero no es lo mismo el Joven Hao siempre fue mas impetuoso que Yoh, tengo miedo que se haya vuelto mucho mas fuerte en este tiempo que tenemos sin verlo

-Yoh también se ha vuelto mucho mas fuerte igual que nosotros así que no hay ningún problema- dice y después comienza a besarla tiernamente en los labios para luego ir desplazándose con mas pasión a su cuello

-Ren, Ren en estos momentos no- dice la joven tratando de detener los apasionados besos de joven

-¿y ahora que pasa Tamao? Jun no esta su fue con Lee a pasar la noche así que no hay nadie que nos escuche

-si pero no puedo sacar a Yoh y Hao d mi mente estoy bastante preocupada

El peli morado la ve fijamente a los ojos con decepción y tristeza- ¿no me digas que todavía te atrae Yoh Tamao?

-¿Qué como crees eso Ren?, yo considero al Joven Yoh como un gran amigo, los otros sentimientos que tenían por el los deje enterrados en el momento en el que acepte ser tu pareja

-pues no parece, ¿Qué quieres que piense si quiero hacer el amor contigo y tu me dices que no puedes sacar de tu cabeza a Yoh?

-Primero y principal dije Yoh y Hao, y es porque estoy preocupada por la seguridad de ambos porque los conozco desde niña Ren- e dijo la peli rosa apunto de llorar

Al ver los ojos nublados de lagrimas de la chica rosa, El joven chino se arrepiente de o que dijo y decide despejarse la mente

-si tienes razón lo siento Tamao no fue mi intención, creo que también estoy muy tenso con esta situación- toma una toalla que se encontraba cerca y se encamina al baño- iré a tomar un baño a ver si me relajo un poco, tal vez mañana me vaya mejor

La joven vio un reflejo de tristeza en a cara del chico, pero aun así le llamaron la atención las ultimas palabras que dijo antes de ingresar al baño "tal vez mañana me vaya mejor" ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso?

-tal vez la mujer del mensaje- pensó en voz alta

En el baño…

Pego la cabeza de la pared mientras le caía el agua tibia en le cuerpo tratando de relajarse

-soy un grandísimo tonto, es obvio que Tamao ya no siente nada por Yoh, no estaría conmigo si fuera el caso- suelta en largo suspiro y levanta el rostro para que le pegue el agua en toda la cara-_ tengo que ver el lado positivo, mañana tengo que ir de nuevo con Nati a ver la compra del apartamento, por lo menos así tendré un poco mas de paz y también…_

Los pensamientos del joven son cortados violentamente al abrirse la puerta corrediza de la ducha dejando ver a la responsable de este acto

-Ta…Tamao- balbuceo el joven chino al ver el cuerpo de su joven compañera totalmente desnudo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo también necesito un baño para relajarme Ren- le dijo esta metiéndose en la ducho y cerrando la puerta tras d si

-per yo creí que…- no pudo terminar, la peli rosa se metió bajo el agua junto a su novio y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación

El joven la tomo de las caderas y la aprisiono entre su cuerpo y la pared quedando totalmente pegados el uno al otro

-Creí que… estabas muy…preocupada- le decía el joven entre besos

-Y lo estoy, pero por ahora lo que mas deseo es sentirte a mi lado Ren

Bien eso era suficiente motivación para el chico, el cual empezó a masajear los senos de la peli rosa con gran desee mientras esta gemía su nombre

-ya teníamos varios días sin hacer esto- le dijo el joven Tao mientras bajaba sus besos hasta los senos de la muchacha y los lamia poco a poco hasta capturar un pezón de esta y succionarlo- te deseo Tamao, no tienes idea de cuanto

-y yo a ti- dijo con voz entrecortada y jadeante la chica, la cual comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las de su novio

-grrr- gruño el muchacho mientras la sostenía de las caderas para detenerla y apartarse un poco de ella

-¿Qué, que pasa?- pregunto extrañada la joven

-necesito disculparme adecuadamente contigo por lo que te dije hace rato- le contesto el joven con ojos que desbordaban lujuria

-no no es necesario. Podemos continuar con lo que estábamos- le dijo la chica mientras intentaba atraerlo a su cuerpo, e joven Tao no se resistió pero tampoco volvió a pegarse completamente al cuerpo de la joven sola la miro directamente a los ojos

-te dije que me disculparía adecuadamente y lo pienso hacer Tamao- el joven dirigió una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la joven sin dejar de verle el rostro, por lo cual la joven pego un brinco al sentir la traviesa mano de su novio en su intimidad

-Ahhh Ahhha Ren, ya, no es necesario ya- decía la chica mientras el joven jugaba con su clítoris y al mismo tiempo hundía dos dedos en su intimidad-Ahhh Ren- gemía la joven desesperada por el placer

El joven Tao sonrió al ver la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro de su chica, en estos momentos no se veía nada inocente, y estaba orgulloso de ser el que la llevaba hasta tal grado de locura

-Ahora si puedo seguir con lo que estaba haciendo- dijo para inclinarse y seguir disfrutando de los senos de la chica rosa

* * *

Bien había llegado a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue subir al cuarto de su hijo y verlo mientras dormía, tan lindo, tan inocente tan tierno, ajeno a todo lo que por el se podría desencadenar, sin saber todo el poder que escondía su pequeño cuerpo.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya, al principio le extraño que al llegar a casa todas las luces estuviesen apagadas pero al ver su reloj se di cuenta de que había pasado mas de 5 horas en la calle, divagado sobre lo que le había dicho su hermano Ya eran las 3 de la mañana

Entro en su habitación y se sorprendió al ver la estancia con velas aromáticas encendidas por doquier, había olvidado que hoy era su aniversario con todo lo que le dijo Hao, se apresuro a ir junto a Anna que se encontraba acurrucada en la cama abrazando lo que parecía ser un porta retrato, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver que su esposa tenia puesta una bata muy pequeña de dormir color negro transparentado y debajo de esta un conjunto de ropa interior muy provocativo del mismo color ¿con que a eso se refería con la sorpresa para su "celebración privada".

Sonrió y se sonrojo, ella era muy tonta al creer que el no la miraba por que no le gustara o que la considerara fea, por el amor a Kami, si era la mujer mas hermosa y sexy del mundo sin necesidad de que se pusiera semejantes prendas para provocarlo, el solo trataba de no dejarse llevar por las cosas que le hacia sentir la chica por miedo a lastimarla u ocasionarle algún daño por sus estúpidos poderes y su descomunal fuerza la cual era capaz de controlar, solo si se encontraba en sus cávales y bueno eso era algo que no le costaba mucho pero si había alguien que lo había sacado de ellos en su vida esa era Anna, desde que la conoció siempre lo hizo estar al extremo incluso antes de saberse enamorado de allá

-tontica, eres la mujer mas bella que hay sobre la faz de la tierra- le susurro apartando un mechón rubio del rostro de la joven y besando su frente-dudo mucho que exista hombre en este mundo que no mataría por estar contigo

-Yoh- dijo la joven entre sueños al sentir el ligero rose de los labios del castaño en su frente y se giro dejando al descubierto la foto que estaba abrazando, erala foto de ellos dos mucho mas jóvenes, cuando apenas eran unos adolecentes y ellos recién se habían vuelto novios- Yoh- volvió a balbucear entre sueños- no me dejes por favor

Al oír esto el joven sintió una opresión en el pecho, claro ella debió de sufrir mucho al pensar que ella había abandonado, que había preferido a su imperio de empresas y dinero antes que estar con ella, mas aun al pensar que la había dejado porque se embarazo cuando el ni tenia idea de que eso había ocurrido.

Se acostó en la cama y la abrazo protectoramente con cuidado de no desertarla, porque seguro se había dormido esperando-lo y estaba cansada, mañana hablaría con ella y le preguntaría unas cuantas cosas que sin duda necesitaba saber si quería protegerlos de todo aquello que los amenazaba.

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**bueno si esta un poco corto en comparacion con los otros pero se empezo a decir algunas cosistas ¿no?**

**jiji bueno tambien un poquito de accion para aqullas amantes de RenX TAmao **

**espero que les alla gustado, proximo capi lo mantare el sabado sayonara y cuidense mucho me voy a practicar con mi gutarra antes de que mi banda me mutile por no aprenderme las canciones XD **

**cuídense**** mucho y dejen Reviews n_n**


	17. Chapter 17

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla, Bla, Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

* * *

**CAPITULO XVII. Habilidades Especiales/ Partido /Poco a Poco.**

* * *

Bien estaba calientita y se sentía protegida, nada que ver con las pesadillas que había tenido horas atrás, ya podía sentir los rayos del sol en su rostro aunque eso no le molestaba se encontraba muy a gusto entre unos fuertes brazos que la abrazaban con ternura.

Si, podría continuar dormida todo el día mientras estuviese así protegida, pero un repentino mareo junto con unas enormes nauseas la hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe y soltarse bruscamente del abrazo de su esposo para salir corriendo al baño despertándolo asustado en el proceso.

-¿Anita?-pregunto el pobre chico alarmado por la forma en que su esposa lo había despertado y salido corriendo al baño

Pero no obtuvo respuesta más que el sonido de la joven vomitando violentamente en el baño. Entró al baño y encontró a la rubia que aun vestía esa provocadora "ropa" agachada delante del retrete vomitando sin control mientras trataba de sostener unos mechones de cabello que tenía en la cara para no ensuciarlos.

-Anita pobrecita- dijo mientras la ayudaba a sostener esos mechones rubios que le caían a la cara

-vete… de aquí…Yoh- decía entre vómitos- no necesitas verme en este estado

-por supuesto que no pienso irme, por favor Anna soy tu esposo te tengo que cuidar

-sí, pero esto es asqueroso- dijo un poco más compuesta tratando de levantarse

-ven, ve a cepillarte yo limpio esto ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo el castaño ayudando a levantarla

Ella solo asintió y fue de inmediato a lavarse la boca y la cara, mientras el castaño limpiaba los retos que no habían caído totalmente en el escusado

-¿te encuentras mejor?- pregunto el castaño llegando a su habitación donde se encontraba Anna secándose con una toalla la cara

-si supongo que las bebidas que mesclo el estúpido de Loro, Loro me cayeron mal- dijo con gesto de molestia

-¿quieres que llame a Fausto para ver que tienes?

-no, no es necesario ya me siento mejor

-umm- dijo y luego se le quedo viendo fijamente, ella no se había percatado que permanecía semi desnuda delante de el con esa ropa un tanto provocativa

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño, pensando que la veía fijamente porque todavía tenía sucia la cara- ¿todavía tengo algo en la cara?

-eh no- dijo desviando la mirada sonrojado- creo que iré a ver si los muchachos están preparando el desayuno mientras te cambias- dicho esto salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación

-¿y a este que le dio?-dijo la rubia enarcando una ceja- ¿tan asqueroso le habrá parecido verme vomitar?- en ese momento se levantó y se dirigió a al espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en la gran habitación y se dio cuenta de porque la extraña actitud del castaño

En la cocina…

-oh buenos días Don Yoh ¿se encuentra bien?- le pregunto Ryu, quien se encontraba preparando unos huevos revueltos

-eh si claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-pregunto el castaño que venía distraído pensando en lo que recién había acontecido en su habitación

-porque ayer salió en la noche a hablar con su hermano y no volvió hasta la madrugada ¿sucedió algo?- pregunto con semblante serio el del peinado raro

-no, nada, al menos nada que no pueda solucionar si soy precavido- dijo en tono serio y la mirada perdida

-Sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea Don Yoh, sobre todo si es algo que amenaza a la seguridad de su familia

-no te preocupes Ryu, por ahora no hay nada que temer-mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que falta cierta personita- por cierto ¿Dónde esta Hanna?

-Y se fue al colegio Don Yoh, Amidamaru lo fue a llevar- le contesto mientras servía los huevos revueltos en un plato Grande

-Oh, no me había percatado de que fuera tan tarde- _Bueno puedo estar seguro que Amidamaru lo cuidara y protegerá igual que lo hizo conmigo en mi niñez-_pensó el castaño

-¿Qué hay para desayunar Ryu tengo mucha Hambre?- se escucho la voz de la rubia la cual venia entrando en la hermosa y espaciosa cocina

-Huevos Revueltos y pan tostado Doña Anna, sus favoritos n_n- dijo alegre el "amo de Casa"

-Ay no quítalos- dijo la Rubia poniendo cara de asco cuando el hombre le coloco un plato al frente-por ahora solo quiero fruta-dijo apretándolos ojos fuertemente

-¿Aun te sientes mal?-pregunto el castaño al ver el rechazo de su esposa por uno de sus platillos favoritos

-Supongo que si, ver ese plato me revolvió el estomago

-Deberíamos ir al medico- sugirió el castaño

-¿Al medico? ¿Tiene algo doña Anna?- pregunto alarmado el hombre pelo negro

-No es nada, Ryu- voltea a ver a su esposo- y ya te dije que seguro fueron las bebidas que mesclo el idiota de Horokeu- se levanta y se dirige al comedor- me voy de aquí no soporte el olor de la cocina, Ryu llévame la comida a la mesa y procura limpiar bien la cocina para quitarle este olor a huevos

-Sip Doña Anna

-Ryu- lo llamo el castaño

-dígame Don Yoh

-Por favor también llévame el desayuno a la mesa, voy a hablar con Anna

-Como usted quiera

* * *

- Buenos Días Hija- saludo el señor Nara entrando al comedor de su mansión

-buenos Días Papa- saludo Cloeh con una gran sonrisa

-vaya, vaya por lo visto anoche no te fue tan mal

-pues en realidad no paso nada interesante pero no estuvo mal la idea que me diste

-pues claro que no, que hombre se resistiría de ver a tan hermosa mujer con semejante vestido a plena noche, ni siquiera un sacerdote católico podría con la tentación

-pues bueno a Yoh pareció gustarle mi vestido, aunque no tuvo ninguna reacción extravagante, el es todo un caballero, pero pude ver como Anna se moría de los celos al verme, aunque ella no se quedaba atrás, también usaba un vestido corto solo que negro, y no se le veía nada mal, pero me conformo con saber que siente celos de mi, es una buena señal

-pues, seria muy tonta si no tuviese celos de ti, solo mírate hija, eres hermosa, toda una dama, de buenas costumbres, joven y rica ¿Qué mas podría querer un hombre?

-ya basta papa, vas a ser que me sonroje, pero hay algo que no me habías dicho de Yoh

-y que si e puede saber

-que tiene un hermano gemelo

-umm es cierto, se me olvido comentarte ese detalle, pero no lo había hecho por que tenia perdido del mapa publico aproximadamente 4 años

-si, pues anoche se apareció en la casa de Yoh y pidió hablar con el, no se por que pero todo el mundo se altero con su presencia

-¿y eso es algo que te moleste o te perturbe?

-me causa curiosidad solo eso, quiero saber todo lo que tenga relación con el, papa, ese chico me a cautivado, me ha Enamorado y quiero que comparta conmigo todos sus secretos

-Así se habla hija, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que hayas encontrado a un chico que te guste y te merezca

-si a mi también, me agrada mucho haber encontrado a alguien que pueda hacer latir mi corazón mas rápido con solo estar cerca- suelta una risita- se que estoy siendo cursi, pero supongo que se me a pegado de el

-no te preocupes hija, me agrada verte feliz

-si, y a mi me agrada este sentimiento, así que voy a luchar por conquistarlo cuésteme lo que me cueste, y estoy segura que poco a poco lo voy a lograr.

* * *

Se había sentado en la mesa junto a ella mientras desayunaban, ella tenia la vista perdida por los grandes ventanales del comedor que daban al patio de su casa, mientras se llevaba pequeños trozos de frutas picadas a la boca

-No piensas contarme que hiciste tanto a noche con Hao- dijo de repente sin apartar la vista del cielo azul

-solo hablamos- dijo mientras se metía a la boca una rebanada de Pan con huevos revueltos

-¿sobre que?- insistió la rubia esta vez viéndolo fijamente

-sobre algunos temas concernientes a la familia, al parecer va a tomar su lugar como heredero de los Asakura

-ah-dijo la chica para volver a ver por la ventana

-Anna-la llamo el castaño sin despegar la vista de su plato- hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde que se que Hanna es mi hijo

-¿y es?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-¿Cómo el a mostrado sus habilidades?

-¿Cómo?- pregunto la rubia algo confundida- te refieres a…

-A sus habilidades especiales Anna, quiero saber cual es la habilidad que tiene Hanna

-pues no se exactamente como responderte a eso Yoh- dijo con la mirada baja

-¿no sabes?- pregunto un tanto incrédulo- ¿no ha presentado nada especial aparte de su extrema inteligencia?, digo, sabes que cada uno de nosotros presenta habilidades con respecto a los elemento, por ejemplo, Ren controla la electricidad, Horo el Agua, Hao el fuego, ¿no ha presentado nada por el estilo?

-es que, pues…

-¿es que Anna?

-realmente no lo se, ¿sabes que estuve esperando por ver algo por el estilo todo el tiempo desde el momento en el que me entere de que estaba embarazada? Es mas estuve muy preocupada por ello, sabía que me enfrentaba a algo muy peligroso al traer al mundo a un niño que al ser tu hijo no seria nada normal, pero a los pocos meses de quedar embarazada conocí a Sati y por supuesto ya sabes que ella, bueno también es especial, ella me dijo que me ayudaría a criarlo y cuidaría de el en caso de que llegara a pasar algo por consecuencia de sus posibles poderes

-ósea que el hasta ahora no a presentado ningún poder fuera de lo común

-no exactamente, el cuando se enfurece mucho tiene una fuerza descomunal, ya tu me habías comentado que ustedes solo liberan sus poderes bajo la influencia de la adrenalina o que hayan aprendido a controlarlos a voluntad, supongo que el hasta ahora no ha mostrado nada porque muy pocas veces a estado en condiciones extremas y es solo un niño

-si tienes razón, al ser un niño tan pequeño a lo mejor no se a dado cuenta de sus habilidades

-además de eso, también heredo tu carácter y vagancia, así que no le cuesta nada estar relajado- le dijo ella mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa

-jijiji pero también es temible igual que tu cuando se molesta Anita- le dijo el castaño sonriendo, olvidándose por un momento de sus preocupaciones

-¿temible cuando me molesto?- dijo enarcando una ceja- pues no lo creo Asakura en estos momentos estoy terriblemente molesta y no veo nada temible aquí

-¿molesta? Y eso ¿Por qué, Anita?

-porque por culpa del Baka de tu hermano, pase la noche de mi aniversario sola y con frio- _eso sin mencionar que tu de muy idiota no me dijiste nada sobre "mi ropa de dormir"_

-bueno Anna, no es para tanto, eso tiene solución- dijo acercándose a ella con una sonrisa en los labios para susurrarle al oído- y no es necesario que te pongas esos conjuntos Anita, yo te quiero tal cual como eres

-¿eso que significa exactamente Asakura?-_ pareciera que me lee la mente _

-que fue muy lindo tu detalle de anoche al decorar la habitación y todo Anna, lamento mucho que la noche no haya sido como debió y que me hayas tenido que esperar, pero te juro que es algo que no se volverá a repetir

-eso espero Yoh, no es justo que me hayas hecho esperarte semi-desnuda el día de nuestro aniversario, para llegar de madrugada

-si, y te lo repito fue un detalle muy lindo de tu parte Anita- le dijo mientras acomodaba unos cabellos rubios detrás de su oreja- y te prometo que te lo devolveré con creces- sonrió para después besarla tiernamente en los labios.

* * *

-ok ahora es mi oportunidad- dijo la chica Ainu después de esperar que sus compañeras de clase dejaran en paz a cierto peli verde-Lizerg- lo detuvo parándose en todo el frente de el- tengo que hablar contigo

-¿Pilika?-se sorprendió el oji verde al verla- que alegría encontrarte aquí, ¿eres una de mis alumnas, cierto?

-pues si no, ¿que estaría haciendo aquí en este salón de clases?- dijo exasperada la peli azul por su pregunta

-Qué alegría n.n- dijo sonriente- y ¿Cómo te han parecido mis clases? ¿soy muy rápido, lento, explico bien? Es que estoy un tanto nervioso nunca había pensado en dar clases en mi vida

-pues me has parecido muy bueno… ¡pero qué demonios digo yo te vine a preguntar algo!

-bien y ¿Por qué no me preguntas mientras almorzamos?

-¿Cómo?

-que ya va a ser hora de Almorzar y sería más amena la conversación si la realizamos mientras comemos, ¿Qué dices?- le tendió la mano- ¿vienes?- remato con una espectacular sonrisa

-si- dijo tomándole la mano

* * *

-Hola Ren que gusto que hallas venido- dijo la mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla

-por nada del mundo me perdería la cita de hoy Nati-le dijo el peli purpura mostrando una gran sonrisa

-vaya, en m vida me imagine ver al gran Ren Tao sonriendo-dijo sorprendida

-oh, vamos no es para tanto, vamos a lo que vinimos

-seguro aquí traje los documentos- dijo invitándole con una mano a que tomara asiento y revisando su portafolio- haber aquí tengo el contrató de compre y venta del apartamento

-genial, no sabes lo ansioso que estoy de firmarlo y tener mi propio apartamento para dejar de vivir con la fastidiosa de mi hermana

-eso es nuevo, que yo sepa siempre has sido muy apegado a Jun

-si pero últimamente a estado muy molesta, sobre todo a lo que mi intimidad se refiere- dijo leyendo los documento que le había entregado la mujer

-umm- dijo la joven pensando-¿no me digas que te piensas mudar por una chica?

-no es solo una chica- dijo Ren deteniendo su lectura y viendo a los ojos de la mujer- es mi chica y la futura madre de mis hijos

-oh por Kami, Ren tengo que conocerla. Esto debería estar en la portada de un diario, "una chica va a ser que el gran empresario heredero a la milenaria familia Tao y cotizado galán siente cabeza y se mude del gran Pent-House de su hotel, para vivir con ella", seguro que se venden millones de periódicos con esa noticia

-ya basta, mi vida privada no es para el conocimiento publico- dijo con cara de molestia firmando el documento-toma eres mi abogada encárgate de resto y ni se te ocurra hacer que esta historia llega a oídos de la prensa o yo mismo me encargo de que nadie te vuelva a contratar en tu vida

-tranquilo Ren solo era broma, no es para que te alteres así

-pues no hagas bromas de ese tipo, ahora me voy mañana tengo el partido de eliminatoria contra Kioto y no quiero perderme de la practica de hoy, al parecer Yoh se reintegrara hoy al equipo y quiero ver el regaño que le dará el entrenador

* * *

-bienvenido Joven Hao, sus abuelos se alegraran mucho de verlo por acá en Izumo después de tanto tiempo- lo saludo haciendo una reverencia uno de los sirvientes

-si y yo estoy contento de regresar al lugar donde crecí-dijo entrando por la puerta de una enorme mansión y dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa

-con que regresaste querido nieto, no esperaba verte por aquí a ti esperaba ver a Yoh, el siempre fue el mas apegado a la familia, pero supe que nos a traicionado según supe de Keiko- ole dijo una anciana de baja estatura que se encontraba parada al frente de la puerta de la enorme casa-supongo que tienes algo que ver con eso

-aunque no lo creas no, de hecho vengo a hablar contigo para hacerle un favor a mi hermanito

-¿un favor?- dijo la anciana alzando una ceja- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Hao?

-tu eres la matriarca de esta familia. Tu y el abuelo conocen perfectamente el pasado y el porque de lo que somos, tienen secretos y conocimientos de los cuales necesito y que me serán de utilidad y hasta podrían ayudar a el idiota de mi hermanito

-Tú sabes perfectamente de donde venimos

-no es eso lo que vine a averiguar

-¿entonces que?

-de muchas cosas pero voy a empezar por la mas importante para mi y mi hermanito, dime ¿Qué sabes de la familia Kyouyama?

* * *

-ok ya es hora- dijo el castaño terminando de amarrarse fuertemente los Zapatos

-¿ya te vas?- e pregunto la rubia entrando a su habitación

-Sip, ya es hora dentro de poco pasa el autobús a buscarme, deséame suerte n_n

-no la necesitas, sabes que eres el mejor- le dijo la muchacha regalándole una hermosa sonrisa

-jijiji pues gracias Anita pero hay algo sin lo cual no ganare- dijo acercándose a la joven

-¿y eso Qué es?

-Un beso de mi bella entrenadora personal Anna Kyouyama? ¿La conoces?-dijo abrazándola y acercándola mas a el

-Creo que he oído hablar de ella- dijo a rubia sonriendo u besando al castaño con intensidad

-jijiji listo ves ahora si tengo la seguridad de que voy a parar todos los goles

-pues mas te vale que ganes, no tienes escusa para perder yo misma te he entrenado fuertemente, y si no lo hicieras yo misma me encargaría de triplicarte el entrenamiento para que no vuelvas a perder un juego en tu vida

-T_T no es necesario Anita sabes que nunca he perdido un partido en mi vida

-je lo se tonto, espero que te vaya muy bien, yo te estaré viendo junto a Hanna desde el publico recuérdalo

Bip-Bip

Se escucho la bocina del autobús del equipo

-bueno ya han venido por mi nos vemos en el campo-dijo e castaño robándole un ultimo beso a su esposa para dirigirse a jugar su deporte favorito junto a sus amigos

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno, Disculpen la demora aquí les dejo el próximo capi, se que me he tardado mucho pero he tenido muchos problemas últimamente además me dejaron poquitos reviws T_T**

**El próximo capi seguro lo monto mañana eso lo prometo.**

**Bueno como siempre gracias a los que leen esta loquera espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado ahora que se saben más cositas **

**Sayonara cuídense y por favor dejen comentarios n_n**


	18. Chapter 18

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla, Bla, Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

* * *

**CAPITULO XVIII. El tiempo lo dirá / ¿a la playa?**

* * *

El Autobús iba ingresando al estadio, claro como podía ya que como siempre estaban el poco de fans que estorbaban el paso tratando de conseguir un autógrafo de su jugador favorito mientras la seguridad trataba de contenerlos

-jijiji parece que hoy están muy animados- dijo el castaño asomándose por la ventanilla de su asiento n_n

-¡Ahhhhhhh es Yoh es Yoh!- gritaron muchas de las chicas que lograron verlo, en seguida cerro la ventanilla y se sentó bien en su asiento

-upss creo que no es buena idea asomarse, eso haya afuera esta un tanto fuera de control

-no lo hagas ese es el idiota de Loro, Loro el que le gusta que lo anden jalando- dijo el chino mirando como su amigo Ainu estaba con medio cuerpo fuera del autobús firmando autógrafos

-jijiji a Horo si le gusta llamar la atención

-si es un imbécil-voltea a ver al castaño- pero cuéntame Yoh ¿Cómo te sientes después del entrenamiento y el sermón de ayer?- le dijo el chino con mirada arrogante

-bueno me siento un poco cansado sus tiras fueron muy potentes, Horo, Horo y tu me querían moler a balonazos pero estoy bien y en cuanto al regaño del entrenador, bueno se puede decir que tiene razón, pero el trabajo por ahora es lo primero

-je es te lo mereces por haber sabido mover tus piezas, lo único que no me agrada es que hayas podido detener todos mis tiros, ¿en que momento te hiciste tan ágil?

-recuerda que Anita me entrena jijiji eso es aun mas fuerte

-je si es cierto desde que Anna te entrena has mejorado considerablemente tus habilidades y eso que es una chica común y corriente no me imagino que fuera una de nosotros

-eso seria muy temible, si ya me duelen sus golpes no me los imagino si tuviese nuestra fuerza T_T-_ Aunque muchas cosas fueran muy diferentes, podría quitarme muchos temores de encima_

Llegaron al estadio se cambiaron y entraron al campo, se entonaron los Himnos respectivos la presentación de los jugadores y al fin dio comienzo al partido.

-Horo, Horo Usui le roba e balón a Matsuda, se lo pasa a Tao este burla a la defensa y es un GoooooooooooL- narraba el locutor del estadio y el publico aplaudía

-Jijiji SI el Tío Ren anoto otro Gol Mama Mira-señalaba el pequeño rubio feliz

-si así es hijo, así es- decía la rubia feliz de ver como su esposo y amigos celebraban su el primer gol del partido a los 5 minutos de este haber iniciado

-si Ren es el mejor-dijo la chica rosa que se encontraba sentada del lado derecho de ambos rubios

-si pero mi hermano fue el que le dio la dio el pase para que lo hiciera- dijo la joven Usui también alabando a su hermano, la cual se encontraba más allá de la rosa

-si sin duda todos están poniendo de su parte para ganar el partido n.n- dijo contento el hombre de cabellos plateados

así transcurrieron los siguientes 40 minutos del juego hasta llegar a al medio tiempo

-hasta ahora llevamos 5 goles no me imagino cuantos serian si el Amo Yoh estuviese jugando como delantero como cuando estaba en la preparatoria-dijo el siempre fiel guarda espaldas Amidamaru- aunque hay algo que nunca cambia y eso es la cantidad de Fans del Amo- dijo refiriéndose a numerosas y grandes pancartas que decían cosas tipo "Yoh TE Amo", "Yoh, Horo, Ren denme un hijo", "Yoh eres el mas tierno y lindo", o simplemente "Yoh eres el mejor, te queremos"

-si es increíble como la gente pierde el tiempo- dijo la rubia con mirada de repulsión viendo como otras pancartas decían cosas un tanto más "obscenas" a los ojos de ella- y como algunas se regalan tanto

-jeje si lo que me parece increíble es que deje pasar a gente con pancartas así-se escucho la voz de una mujer detrás de ellos-el pobre de Yo debe ser acosado frecuentemente por fans enloquecidas, me sorprende que lo resistas Anna

-eso es porque no me preocupo por niñitas tontas desconocidas de las cuales Yoh ni siquiera saben que existen, prefiero estar prevenida de amenazas potenciales cercanas

-si, supongo que tienes razón, además Yoh es un caballero no es de esos que andan por ahí con cualquiera, al ser una amiga muy CERCANA de Yoh puedo darme cuenta de su forma de pensar y actuar

-eso yo mas que nadie lo se, soy SU ESPOSA, y lo conozco desde que entramos a la universidad

-oh hola señorita Cloeh ¿como esta?- saludo amablemente el hombre de cabellos plateados tratando de interrumpir la atmosfera pesada que se andaba formando en el ambiente- veo que ha venido a ver el partido del Amo

-si de hecho vine porque los muchachos muy amablemente me consiguieron una entrada VIP, fueron muy gentiles, sobretodo Yoh, anoche me dijo que no me perdiera el partido por nada en el mundo.

-umm y ¿cuál de los chicos fue el que la invito?- pregunto la chica Ainu con mirada suspicaz

-todos, aunque fue Horo el que me dio la entrada

-ah ya veo-_ por qué no me extraña que haya sido el baboso de mi hermano_

-¿y cómo le ha parecido el desempeño de los jóvenes señorita Nara?- le pregunto amable el peli plateado

-son muy buenos es sumamente interesante la resistencia y velocidad que tienen, sobre todo la de Yoh, detienes los disparos del enemigo sin ningún esfuerzo se nota que es bueno en todo lo que hace

Y hasta allí había llegado la conversación, los jugadores habían salido de nuevo al campo y así comenzó el segundo tiempo el cual siguió de la misma forma que el primero con goles para el equipo de Tokio e intentos fallidos por parte Kioto.

El partido llego a su fin con un resultado de 9 a 0, entre gritos ovaciones por parte del público

Los muchachos terminaron de celebrar junto con su equipo el pase a las semi finales y se fueron con sus familiares

-felicitaciones Papa ganaron- dijo feliz el pequeño rubio corriendo a los brazos de su padre

-jijiji gracias Hanna

-Hey, chicas vieron como me robe el balón y anote un pocotón de goles

-cuales puerco espín si la mayoría los anote yo

-con mi asistencia chinito

-Sabes perfectamente que si hubiese querido hubiera hecho muchos más goles y sin tu estúpida ayuda azulado

-mira picudito obstinado no me provoques o te partiré la cara aquí mismo

-si ya está y puedes hacerlo miserable insecto

-pues estoy seguro que sin el idiota de tu guarda espaldas te puedo hacer picadillo chino

-ja nunca he dependido de Bason para poner en su lugar a las sanguijuelas como tu Loro

-muchachos, muchachos cálmense, sé que están emocionados yo también pero qué tal si vamos a celebrarlo entre todos y ya

-pues conmigo no cuenten, tengo un compromiso con Tamao- dijo el oji Ámbar viendo con una sonrisa a su peli rosa- ¿cierto?

-por…por supuesto- dijo sonrojada la joven

-pues bien yo también tengo cosas pendientes así que no podré ir contigo y la bruja de hi…- se paró en seco al ver el aura que se formaba en torno a la rubia- Anita

Paff un Lepe seguro de la rubia en toda la nuca del Ainu

-¿con que permiso me llamas Anita, grandísimo parasito?

-lo, lo siento Anna

-hermano eso te pasa por no medir lo que dices

en ese momento el castaño se fija de cierta persona que se había mantenido apartada y la saluda

-ah hola Cloeh me alegra que hallas podido venir n_n

-nunca me perdería un partido tuyo y menos si me pediste que viniera

-jiji pues gracias espero que lo hallas disfrutado

-eso sin duda ustedes son excepcionales, sobre todo tu Yoh cada vez me impresionas mas

-Yoh creo que ya deberíamos irnos Hanna no ha comido nada desde el desayuno- intervino la rubia ya molesta por tantos Halagos de la "socia de su esposo"

-ok entonces nos menos otro día chicos cuídense

-adiós Yoh nos vemos el lunes en la oficina- le da un beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de los labios

Así cada quien se fue para sus respectivas casas a celebrar en privado algunos, otros en familia o simplemente irse de parranda (caso de Horo XD)

* * *

El domingo pasó volando y ya había llegado el lunes. Lo cual significaba la vuelta al trabajo para cierto castaño

-buenos días Cloeh- saludo entrando a su oficina

-Hola Yoh, ¿Qué tal tu domingo?- dijo parándose de su escritorio y yendo a saludarlo con otro "inocente" beso en la mejilla

-bien ¿y el tuyo?

-bien no me puedo quejar, a sido una semana de lo más interesante

-si eso es cierto han pasado muchas cosas, aunque no todas han sido buenas

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-a no por nada, cosas mías jijiji- ríe nervioso el castaño- ¿y hay mucho trabajo?

-pues ya sabes, una semana de vacaciones y el papeleo se hace infinito

-bueno pues manos a la obra así lo terminamos antes ¿no?

-por supuesto- y así comenzaron a trabajar para quitarse el papeleo de encima

* * *

-así que después de todo si existen personas con talentos naturales ¿no?

-por supuesto solo que según se sabe si estas llegasen a unirse con las habilidades creadas artificialmente como las nuestras el resultado puede dar a un ser sumamente poderoso, pero es solo suposición, todavía no se sabe si esa unión siquiera seria posible, es algo que no se sabe aún, no se han visto casos hasta ahora

El castaño sonrió, el si había visto un caso parecido de hecho tenia nombre y apellido, Hanna Asakura, si era cierto que Anna era una humana con poderes naturales como pensaba, eso significaba que definitivamente que su querido sobrino era el ser más poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra y más aún único de su especie

-pues gracias Abuela supongo que eso es todo lo que necesito saber, ya es hora que regrese a Tokio antes de que a mama le dé un ataque

-vaya solo pasas aquí un fin de semana y Keiko ya se altera, mi hija está un tanto paranoica

-pues no tienes idea

-prométeme que harás que Yoh vuelva a tomar su lugar en la familia

-eso intentare, pero sabes que las convicciones de mi madre y las suyas no lo harán nada fácil

-no me has contado porque es que Yoh dejo la familia, pero estoy segura que nada es tan importante como para hacer semejante estupidez

-eso solo el tiempo lo dirá Abuela, eso solo el tiempo lo dirá

* * *

-pe.. Pero ¿está seguro señor Nakamura?- decía un joven de baja estatura mientas hablaba por teléfono

-Por supuesto señor Oyamada quiero a esos dos arquitectos pasado mañana aquí en mi casa examinando la construcción y haciendo el diseño, es algo muy importante para mí

-si lo entiendo pero ¿los quiere a ambos?

-así es, sé que trabajaron juntos en el diseño de Nuevo Tokio, y además son los mejores Arquitectos de todo Japón, estudiados en el extranjero y unos genios desde jóvenes que más puedo pedir

-eso lo entiendo pero vera es que es un poco complicada la situación

-bueno confió en que usted para que arregle esa situación, mañana mismo viajo a Okinawa para prepararlo todo, los esperare pasado mañana en el aeropuerto, hablamos luego Oyamada- se cortó la comunicación

-Y ahora como le digo a Yoh, sin que Anna me mate después T_T- dijo llorando el pobre pequeñín- o vamos Manta, trabajo es trabajo estoy seguro que Yoh vera la forma de que Anna no lo mate, y mejor que no me salpique a mi es más ahora mismo iré con ellos y les diré la situación

-ok con esto ya terminamos jijiji

-si así es, uff bueno suficiente por ahora ¿Qué te parece ir a comer?

-bueno no veo ningún problema Cloeh n_n

-eh Yoh, Cloeh ¿tienen un minuto?

-si ¿qué sucede Manta?

-pues sé que esto va a ser un problema para ti y tu salud física pero…

-¿pero qué? Manta me estas asustando

-La situación es que, que…

-Habla de una vez Oyamada- le dijo la joven

-QUE NECESITO QUE DENTRO DE DOS DIAS USTEDES DOS VAYAN A LA PLAYA JUNTOS…

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Ok SI CORTO Y RARO, PERO LES ASEGURO QUE LO QUE BIENE DESPUES ES BUENO Y LES VA A ACLARAR MUCHAS DUDAS**

**SAYONARA Y CUIDENSE MUCHO n_n**


	19. Chapter 19 Okinawa 1

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla…Bla…Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

* * *

**Capitulo XIX Okinawa / dudas. Parte 1**

* * *

-QUE NECESITO QUE DENTRO DE DOS DIAS USTEDES DOS VAYAN A LA PLAYA JUNTOS…

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Yoh incrédulo ¿Qué quería decir Manta con eso?

-que… verán hay un contrato muy importante con el señor Nakamura y él me está exigiendo que ustedes dos vayan juntos a Okinawa para desarrollar junto a el

-Entonces ¿nos estas diciendo que hay que ir a un viaje de negocios?

-si algo así

-¿y no puede ir solo uno de nosotros?- pregunto el castaño

-no el señor Nakamura los exigió a Ambos, parece que se los recomendaron y no hay forma de sacarle esa idea de la cabeza

-¿y el contrato es de mucho dinero?

-si Yoh es un contrato millonario

-bueno supongo que no tengo otra opción

-si pero me pueden aclarar algo- pregunto confundida la peli negro

-¿Qué señorita Cloeh?

-¿en qué le afecta físicamente esto a Yoh? ¿Tiene algún problema por el cual no pueda ir a la playa?

-no yo no tengo ningún problema de ese tipo Cloeh

-entonces ¿Por qué Oyamada dijo que te afectaría físicamente?

* * *

-entonces Anna ya estamos aquí ¿para qué me pediste que almorzáramos?

-es que necesito hablar contigo de algunas cosas, es referente a Yoh

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Discutieron o algo? ¿Te trato mal?

-¡NO! por supuesto que no, él es incapaz de tratar mal a alguien, es más si hay alguien que me haya tratado bien en esta vida es él pero…

-¿pero qué Anna?

-es que Hao lo fue a visitar el jueves el día de nuestro aniversario y desde entonces ha actuado un poco extraño

-con que Hao eh, ¿y tienes idea de que hablaron?

-según Yoh solo hablaron cosas referentes a que Hao va a tomar su lugar como heredero de la fortuna de su familia, pero el sábado el me pregunto sobre las habilidades de Hanna

-¿y tú que le dijiste?

-pues lo obvio que no tenía idea, que hasta ahora Hanna no ha demostrado tener ningún poder en especial

-pues bueno Anna, no tiene nada de raro que Yoh allá preguntado eso después de todo ese niño es su hijo, recuerda que los Asakura son unos de los más fuertes de nuestra especie y pues las grandes habilidades que ellos poseen son un gran peligro si llegasen a mostrar en publico

-si lo sé, pero es que ha estado haciendo muchas llamadas desde entonces y ayer salió desde muy temprano con Amidamaru, no me dijo a donde fue y llego hasta la noche y se veía algo preocupado

-¿piensas que Hao le puedo haber dicho algo que lo alterara?

-no lo sé, pero te aseguro que no veo así a Yoh desde que tenía esos problemas con los clanes con los que tuvo que pelear cuando estábamos en la universidad

-entiendo, quieres que investigue si hay algún peligro

-Te lo agradecería mucho Sati, sé que tú tienes tus propios problemas pero de verdad es muy importante

-Tranquila Anna sabes que para mí no es ningún problema ayudarte mucho menos si la seguridad tuya y de Hana depende de ello, además sabes que los Ghandara nos dedicamos precisamente a eso a evitar conflictos entre los de nosotros y el resto de la humanidad, pero te recomiendo que de cualquier forma hables con Yoh, si en realidad hay alguna clase de peligro el debería confiar en ti eres su esposa

-sí, y créeme que hablare con el hoy mismo

* * *

-hola preciosa- la saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿estudiando?

-hola Roy ¿Cómo estás?

-bueno no tan bien como tu pero ahí vamos

-¿eso es un halago?

-claro, es cierto, eres la chica más hermosa que hay en todo el cafetín

-je pensé que a esta hora estarías en clase

-si pero al parecer el profesor tuvo un retraso y no va a dar clase, así que me dije, Roy por que no vas y visitas a cierta chica de hermoso ojos azules en su facultad y la invitas a comer

-muy lindo de tu parte pero sigo molesta contigo

-oh vamos, no fue mi culpa, tuve que ir a mi casa ese día por un problema que tuvo mi madre Pilika

-si pero pudiste haber avisado y no dejarme esperando como una idiota

-lo siento ¿si Pili? Discúlpame me quede sin batería después de que Mama llamara, pero prometo que no se volverá a repetir

-¿sabes qué? Te voy a perdonar, pero solo porque hoy estoy de buen humor y quiero ir a ver una película que estrenan hoy en la tarde, sería una perfecta reconciliación

-¿hoy? ¿A qué hora?

- a las 6

-Uy lo siento Pili a esa hora tengo que reunirme con los muchachos

-¿y son más importantes los "muchachos" que yo que soy tu novia?

-no lo que pasa es que lo tenemos planeado de hace tiempo y pues…

-eres increíble, siempre tienes algo más importante que hacer que salir conmigo

-no es eso Pilika es que…

-es que nada Roy, púdrete- dijo levantándose de su asiento y caminando lejos del cafetín apresuradamente tanto que no se fijó que tropezó con alguien en el camino- ay lo siento yo no vi por donde iba

-tranquila sé que fue sin querer- le dijo sonriendo su querido amigo oji verde- ¿pero a dónde vas tan apurada?

-solo me alejo de cierto idiota

-¿idiota? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-nada que le dije al estúpido de mi novio para salir a ver una película que estrenan hoy y llevo días queriendo verla y dice que tiene una reunión con sus amigos el muy cretino

-jeje ya veo, pero tranquila todo tiene solución en esta vida, al menos eso dice Yoh

-si pues yo no le veo solución a este problema

-pues yo si

-aja y cual es "querido profesor"

-que yo te puedo acompañar a ver esa película ¿Qué te parece?

-¿en serio?

-si ¿Por qué no? Hace tiempo que no voy al cine, es una buena oportunidad

* * *

-bien ¿ya entendieron todo lo que quiere el señor Nakamura?

-Sip, él quiere que veamos su casa y la rediseñemos- dijo el castaño

-y que aparte también evaluemos el lugar y le diseñemos el hotel que piensa inaugurar en Okinawa- completo la peli negro

-Exacto- afirmo el enano cabezón XD- y va a pagar una fortuna por ambos trabajos, así que no podemos perderlo

-bien pues solo queda comprar los boletos de Avión para ir a Okinawa y organizar algunos documentos

-sí y yo tengo que avisarle al entrenador que no voy a asistir nuevamente a las prácticas y la parte más difícil…

- si Yoh no sabes lo valiente que me pareces al afrontar tu solo a Anna

-si bueno tampoco es que Anna sea una cuaima sin lógica, ella sabe que el trabajo es muy importante

-si pero no deja de ser Anna Kyouyama, Yoh, y sabes perfectamente lo celosa que es

-si pero ella sabe perfectamente que soy incapaz de engañarla, nunca lo he hecho ni lo pienso hacer, además- voltea a ver a su socia- Cloeh y yo solo somos buenos Amigos ¿cierto?

-eh… si claro solo amigos Yoh-_por ahora_- pensó la oji azul

-bien pues mucha suerte amigo- le dijo el pequeñín- y sabes que puedes contar conmigo, cualquier cosa me encargare de Hanna

-Manta- le dijo el castaño en tono molesto

-jeje yo solo digo

* * *

-bien entonces ya está listo todo ¿no?

-así es Ren de hecho te puedes mudar en el momento en el que tú quieras, toma las llaves el apartamento es todo tuyo- dijo entregándole las llaves- por cierto todavía no te felicitado por tu triunfo del sábado fue un gran partido

- gracias Nati, pero no fue nada el otro equipo era sumamente débil

- bueno sí, que se espera si los 3 mejores jugadores del país están en el mismo equipo se la llevan robada

-si es cierto, a veces pienso que debería estar en otro equipo así sería más divertido

-oh vamos Ren no creo que abandones el equipo solo por un poco de diversión

- por supuesto que no pero si me gustaría realmente jugar con gente de mi nivel

-en tal caso porque no aceptas la propuesta ara ser un seleccionado nacional

-porque en tal caso jugaría para mi país no para este y eso lo sabes

-pero sería una gran oportunidad para jugar contra Yoh, ¿no te parece? Es lo que siempre has querido

-es cierto, eso no lo había pensado antes, muchas gracias Nati siempre das buenos consejos

- de nada Ren para eso son los amigos- dijo levantándose- bueno ya me voy tengo asuntos que atender

- si bueno muchas gracias por apurarte con lo del apartamento no sabes cuánto me hacía falta- dijo el chino también levantándose y abrazando a modo de despedida a la mujer

Justo en se momento abre la puerta de la oficina cierto peli rosa la cual no observa la escena precisamente como un acto de amistad

-cof-cof- toso para llamar la atención de ambos- lo siento ¿interrumpo?

-ah hola Tamao- sonríe el oji miel- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-venía a ver si querías ir a comer conmigo, pero veo que estas un poco ocupado

-oh no para nada Nati ya se iba

-ah o_Ô- dijo la peli rosa-_ así que ella es Nati, la del mensaje- _mucho gusto- dijo con voz acida la cual no paso desapercibido para ninguno en la sala, sobre todo para el peli morado, esa no era la forma de ser de la chica- Tamao Tamamura- se presentó- la novia de Ren

-oh mucho gusto, encantada de conocerte, Nataly Li- dijo la mujer extendiéndole la mano a la oji rosa- soy amiga de Ren y me ha contado mucho de ti

-¿en serio?, me sorprende casi nadie sabe que Ren y yo somos pareja- dijo sin darle la mano a la Nataly

-eh si es que Ren y yo nos conocemos de hace años por eso es que tenemos más confianza jeje- sintió la atmosfera tensa y decidió despedirse- bien ya voy, adiós Ren cuídate, estamos hablando- dijo esto y luego le pico el ojo al joven animándolo a hablar con su novia, pero este gesto fue visto por la chica la cual no lo tomo precisamente así

-_y de paso le pica el ojo en mi presencia es una descarada- _pensó la peli rosa

-y Amor ¿Qué quieres Almorzar?

-no lo sé tú dime- contesto secamente Tamamura

- pero si fuiste tú la que vino a buscarme para comer

-si pero creo que ya no tengo mucha hambre, por cierto ¿de dónde conoces a la tal Nataly?

-oh Nati, la conozco desde hace tiempo, cuando aún vivía con mi familia en china

-umm con que "Nati", son bastante cercanos ¿no?

-si se puede decir que si, los Li son una familia cercana a los Tao

-ah ya veo se conocen de la infancia-_ Tamao tranquila a lo mejor son solo amigos, si amigos que se encuentran en departamentos los viernes en la mañana y los cuales les gusta sus encuentros-_ ante estos pensamientos la muchacha apretó fuertemente los puños

-bien vamos por un poco de comida china- dijo el joven Tao abriendo la puerta de su oficina e indicándole con una mano a su novia que saliera.

* * *

La tarde había pasado volando estaba a pocos metros de su casa e iba pensando en cómo le diría su rubia que se iría de viaje de trabajo por una semana

-hum- suspira pesadamente- no quisiera irme y dejarlos solos en este momento, pero necesito el dinero si quiero protegerlos- dijo el castaño recordando la información que había recaudado junto a su fiel guarda espaldas- no puedo andar con la guardia baja, menos ahora que sé que es cierto que los soldados X existen y aún más que Jeanne es su líder, solo espero que no se atreva a hacerle nada a mi familia en nombre del gran "amor" que una vez dijo tenerme

Bien ya había llegado a su casa y aparco el carro en su estacionamiento, para en seguida dirigirse a su habitación para tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa

-Hola Lizerg, wau llegaste muy puntual- saludo la peli azul

-pues claro nuca dejaría mal a una hermosa Dama Pilika- dijo sonriendo el joven inglés- y no es por nada pero esta noche en particular pareces una hermosa ninfa Pilika inspirarías a cualquiera

-jeje vamos déjate de halagos en estos momentos- dijo sonrojada la chica Ainu ante las palabras de su "amigo"

-pero si no son simples halagos es en serio Pilika estas sumamente bella

-eh pues gracias pero creo que deberíamos hacer la cola para comprar las entradas

-oh no te preocupes ya las entradas las reserve si quieres hacemos la cola para las golosinas ¿te parece?

-seguro- asintió la joven sorprendida por la iniciativa del joven vaya chico que era su querido Amigo ingles

* * *

-umm a parecer ya Yoh llego- dijo la rubia ingresando a su hogar-bien me temo que tengo que tengo que hablar con el- al entrar a la sala lo primero que vio fue al castaño bajando las escaleras son el cabello húmedo y una toalla en los hombros- Hola- saludo sin muchos ánimos

-Hola-dijo de la misma forma el castaño-_ bien es ahora o nunca Yoh_

-necesito hablar contigo- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-eh tu primero- fue Anna la primera en contestar-_ tal vez me diga algo de lo que estuvo haciendo ayer_

-no, no Anita no te preocupes tu primero- contesto el castaño

-dije que tu primero y punto Asakura

-ok- dijo Yoh un poco impresionado con el tono de su esposa- siéntate por favor Anna

-_así será de importante lo que me tiene que decir que me pidió que me sentara, espero que no sea muy peligroso- _bien- dijo sentándose en uno de los muebles de la amplia sala

-bien Anita, sabes perfectamente que desde que nos casamos me he dedicado 100 % a trabajar para que tú y Hanna tengan lo mejor ¿cierto?

-Si- asintió la rubia un poco confundida por cómo había iniciado el castaño

-y sabes que no hay nada en el mundo que me importe más que ustedes dos ¿no?

-habla de una vez Yoh, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algún peligro? ¿Estás en problemas?

-lo que sucede Anna, es que me voy a ir de viaje, pero no por placer, es de trabajo, contrataron a la empresa para diseñar un hotel en Okinawa y me quieren a mí para ese trabajo

-¿estás diciendo que te vas a ir a Okinawa por unos días?- pregunto la rubia incrédula por la diferencia del tema al cual quería llegar

-por el resto de la semana exactamente, pero prometo que te llamare y a Hanna todos los días

-¿estas así, por un viaje de trabajo?- seguía incrédula la rubia

-eh Sip

-no seas tonto Yoh, comprendo perfectamente que tienes trabajo que hacer, no importa si te vas por unos días, solo espero que te vaya bien y regreses pronto

-¿en serio Anita? ¿No te molesta?

-por supuesto que no Yoh, por el Amor a Kami, se perfectamente que si te vas es porque no hay otra opción

-jijiji genial Anita eres la mejor n_n- dice el castaño contento Abrazándola- prometo que te voy a traer muchos recuerdos y te llamare todas las noches antes de dormir

-pues más te vale sino sí que me voy a molestar- dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa

-ahora solo falta hablar con Cloeh para ver a qué hora nos vamos a ir

-espera un segundo Yoh ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-que voy a hablar con Cloeh para ver a qué hora vamos a salir para Okinawa, aunque creo que el que reservo los pasajes fue Manta

-¡YOH ASAKURA, TU NO IRAS A NINGUN LADO CON ESA MUJER!

-pero Anita si tú me acabas de decir que no te importa

-¡porque no me habías dicho que esa mujer iría contigo!

-¿pero cuál es la diferencia Anita?

-¿Cómo que cual es la diferencia Asakura?, no pienso dejar que vayas a una playa acompañado de una mujer que babea por ti

-vamos Anna eso no es cierto y aunque lo fuera yo no tengo la intención de hacer nada malo Anna

-tal vez tu no pero ella si Asakura, ¿o me vas a decir que el sábado después del partido no estuvo a punto de besarte en la boca y frente a mí?

-por favor Anna fue un beso amistoso en la mejilla, un simple error de calculo

-si claro, también puede ser que sea un error de cálculo que se meta en tu habitación desnuda mientras están ella ¿verdad?

- Anna no seas absurda, y aunque fuera verdad eso de que se meterá en mi cuarto desnuda yo no voy a hacer nada con ella, te Amo Anna, por el Amor a Kami creí que ya habíamos superado esto, que te había demostrado que soy incapaz de tocar a una mujer que no seas tu

-Yoh, sigues siendo Hombre y como tal tienes necesidades y yo…

-¿necesidades?- interrumpió el castaño- si tienes razón es probable que las tenga o tal vez no soy hombre Anna, porque extrañamente, aun supuestamente siéndolo no soy capaz de sentir nada por una mujer que no sea Anna Kyouyama. Porque tal vez tu no lo recuerdes, pero aun estando separados, aun creyendo que me habías abandonado y teniendo una novia que cualquier otro hombre envidiaría, yo no fui capaz de traicionarte ni una sola vez

Si era cierto, Yoh se había mantenido fiel a ella, aun si la necesidad de hacerlo, ya que en ese momento estaban separados y ambos creían que el otro lo había traicionado.

-lo se Yoh, lo sé, pero eso no quita el miedo que tengo a perderte- le dijo la rubia con la mirada gacha para que sus cabellos ocultaran su mirada- no cambia el hecho de que te Amo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser

-igual que yo a ti- dijo el castaño acercándose a ella y levantándole la cara con un dedo en su mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos- por eso mismo no tienes que dudar Anita, porque te Amo y esa es razón suficiente para que seas la única- le dio dándole un tierno beso en los labios

-júrame que no te interesa tu socia por favor- le dijo Anna tomándole el rostro con las manos y viéndolo directamente a los ojos- prométemelo

-Anna no necesito hacer eso, simplemente no existe otra mujer que me quite el aliento con solo verla, ese lugar lo ocupaste tu desde la primeras vez que te vi- le dijo apartando unos mechones rubios del rostro de su esposa

-te voy a extrañar esta semana- le dijo aferrándose al pecho de su esposo

-y yo a ti Anita y yo a ti- la beso nuevamente en los labios- por eso pienso dejarte un recuerdo

-ah sí ¿y cuál es?

-este- dijo besándola nuevamente y comenzando a desabotonar la blusa que tenía puesta la rubia- y para demostrarte que eres la única en mi Alma, Cuerpo y Corazón- le susurró al oído haciéndola estremecer

-en ese caso, yo también pienso demostrarte cuanto te Amo- dijo la rubia pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yoh y enredando sus manos en los aun húmedos mechones castaños

El beso que compartían poco a poco se fue haciendo más apasionado, el castaño se fue arre-costándose del respaldo del mueble llevando consigo a la rubia, quedando esta entre las piernas de el

-te voy a demostrar cuanto te Amo Anita- le susurro besando su cuello- sabes que eres la única que me ha hecho perder la razón- continuo metiendo las manos entre la blusa desabotonada de su esposa y acariciando su espalda en busca de su sujetador

-Yoh- susurro agitada la rubia. Tenía el corazón a millón, adoraba que el castaño la tocara de esa manera, adoraba sentir como Yoh la necesitaba tanto como ella a el- te Amo

-como yo a ti Anna- le dijo mientras movía los tirantes del sostén por los hombros de su rubia quitando la camisa también en el proceso, al terminar tomo a la rubia del rostro con ambas manos y la beso intensamente en los labios- no vuelvas a dudar de mí en tu vida Anita, sabes que yo jamás haría algo que te lastimara, prefiero la muerte antes de volver a causarte dolor

-lo sé- dijo acariciando la mejilla derecha del castaño- y sé que no debí ponerme celosa, perdóname

-yo no tengo que perdonarte nada Anita, pero no vuelvas a desconfiar de mi- dijo para volver a besarla intensamente en los labios introduciendo su lengua en la boca de su esposa y comenzó una batalla con la de ella

Bien no había más que decir, la rubia comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su esposo, mientras Iba bajando los besos de su cuello al pecho y descendía lentamente escuchando los suspiros y la respiración acelerada del castaño

Al llegar a él abdomen se deleitó con cada uno de los músculos bien desarrollados que el tenia gracias a su entrenamiento.

Cuando comenzó a deslizar le cremallera del pantalón del castaño, este le detuvo y la beso con verdadera pasión mientras giraba para dejarla debajo de él

Ahh- gimió la rubia cuando su esposo comenzó a besar sus hombros mientras acariciaba sus muslos por dejaba de la falda que usaba- no se te ocurra torturarme Yoh

-jiji claro que no- contesto el castaño besándole nuevamente el cuello- eres tan hermosa Anna- le susurro en pleno oído para luego pasar su lengua por este, arrancándole otro gemido a su esposa- y deliciosa

-Baka…- fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia antes de que Yoh volviera a aprisionar sus labios en un fogoso beso

-HOLA FAMILIA HEMOS LLEGADO- grito el hombre de peinado de cañón desde la entrada de la casa

La parejita se quedó estática ante la ya común interrupción, Por Kami, no era la primera vez que los interrumpían en el momento menos oportuno y peor estaban ambos semi desnudos en plena sala uno encima de otro debían moverse rápido o los verían en esa posición

-Anita- dijo el castaño llamando la atención de la rubia, la cual estaba pensando en miles de formas de matar al pobre Ryu- debemos- uff muy tarde el hombre de cabellos plateados había ingresado a la sala con algunos objetos

-eh…eh…eh – se había puesto primero pálido y después paso a un tono carmesí el rostro del pobre hombre al encontrar a la pareja en esa situación

-¿Qué haces aquí Amidamaru? Lárgate- dijo el castaño cubriendo a su esposa con la primera camisa que encontró

Él podría ser muy pacifico, amable e inocente pero a su Anita nadie la Veía desnuda, por Kami ni siquiera él lo hacía o al menos intentaba no hacerlo, por que vendría otro quien fuera a verla como Kami la Trajo al mundo

-SI, Lo SIENTO MUCHO- dijo el guarda espaldas para salir corriendo de la sala inmediatamente

-y a ti que te paso Amida- le pregunto Ryu

-si es cierto parece que viste un fantasma jijiji- se burló el pequeño rubio

-eh no nada, nada joven Hanna, Ryu solo que tenemos que ir a llevar la comida a la cocina

-ok pero primero iré a mi cuarto y a ver si ya Mama y Papa llegaron- dijo el niño caminando hacia la sala

-¡NO!- grito Amidamaru poniéndose delante del niño

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Amidamaru?- pregunto con mirada de preocupación el hombre del tupe

-na...nada solo que, que les parece esperar un momento antes de ir a la sala jeje- dijo nervioso

-yo iré a ver qué sucede- dijo el pequeñín pasando entre las piernas del peli plateado para llegar a la sala

-no joven Hanna no debe…- pero la sala ya se encontraba vacía- entrar- balbuceo

-ay Amida eres muy raro yo no veo nada extraño aquí como para que no deba pasar- se quejó el pequeño con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos- me voy a mi habitación

En la alcoba principal…

-uff al parecer no podremos continuar Anita- dijo el castaño con resignación al escuchar los pasos de su hijo dirigiéndose a su habitación

-Es increíble-dijo con frustración la rubia sentándose en la gran cama con pesadez- cada vez que intentamos hacer el Amor algo o alguien lo interrumpe, parece una especie de señal o algo por el estilo diciéndonos que no podemos estar juntos

-vamos Anita no digas eso, además aunque fuese cierto nada ni nadie podrá separarme de ti nuevamente- le dijo su esposo arrodillándose delante de ella y acariciándole el rostro- ¿Qué te parece si continuamos cuando ya los demás estén dormidos? n_n

* * *

-padre necesito hablar inmediatamente contigo- dijo la peli negro entrando a la habitación de su padre

-que sucede Cloeh, ¿no te fue bien hoy?

-pues si hoy ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida, pero me da la leve impresión de que tienes algo que ver en eso

-¿yo? pero si no te veo desde esta mañana

-no te hagas papa, Oyamada dijo que tenemos un contrato con las industrias Nakamura, y que el señor nos quiere a Yoh y a mí a más tardar pasado mañana en Okinawa

-oh vaya que interesante, será un buen negocio

-si claro, sobre todo porque el señor Nakamura es un gran amigo tuyo

Precisamente, quien más le podría hablar de los dos mejores Arquitectos del país

-no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo eso para que estuviese a solas con Yoh

-soy capaz de eso y más porque mi hija sea feliz

-gracias papa, no sabes cuánto te agradezco esta oportunidad

-de nada hija, ahora ve y conquista a el hombre que quieres con tus encantos

* * *

-muy bonito ¿no?- dijo con ironía el joven peli Azul viendo a su hermana

-oh eres tu Horo, ahora no puedes, me duele la cabeza y lo que quiero es dormir

-¿ahora no? Son las 3 de las mañana Pilika ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

-eso no te importa me voy a mi cuarto

-¡tú no vas a ninguna parte Pilika Usui!- dijo tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca- estabas acostándote con tu noviecito ¿cierto?, ¿Cuándo demonios aprenderás que te tienes que cuidar de los hombres como él?, no dejes por ahí el honor de nuestra familia

-no con un demonio no estaba con él, y además cual es el problema si me estaba acostando con alguien si tú te revuelcas casi a diario con un sinfín de mujeres de las cuales ni siquiera sabes su nombre completo Horokeu, ¿Qué hay del "honor de la familia" entonces?- dijo soltándose bruscamente del agarre de su hermano

-no es lo mismo Pilika

-¿por qué no? Porque no soy hombre o porque no lo hago para olvidar a una triste niña que dejaste en nuestro pueblo Horo

-¡cállate no se te ocurra mencionarla!

-entonces déjame en paz y deja de meterte en mi vida hermano- dijo ingresando a su habitación

* * *

**Continuara….**

* * *

este bueno sin comentarios XD


	20. Chapter 20 Okinawa 2

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla…Bla…Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

* * *

**Capitulo XIX Okinawa / ¿tú también? Parte 2**

* * *

-bienvenidos señor Asakura, señorita Cloeh, no saben el honor que me da que trabajen para mi dos eminencias como ustedes- los saludo un hombre de unos 40 años aproximadamente, cabello canoso y de obvia ascendencia oriental

-mucho gusto señor Nakamura, el honor es mío al estar en su casa- saludo cortésmente el castaño extendiéndole la mano al hombre- y al trabajar para usted

-lo mismo digo- dijo la joven oji azul haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-síganme por favor- dijo el hombre dirigiéndose al interior de la hermosa casona en aquella hermosa isla- vayan observando la casa y detallándola

-bien y por donde quiere que comencemos- dijo el castaño siguiendo al hombre

-oh no, no por favor por hoy solo quiero que la observen atentamente y claro está que disfruten de la fiesta

-¿fiesta?- preguntaron ambos invitados al unísono

-si hoy soy el anfitrión de una hermosa fiesta en honor a las tradiciones de la isla, espero que se sientan cómodos y a gusto

Dijo el hombre abriendo una puerta que daba a una hermosa terraza con vista al mar donde se encontraban una serie de invitados todos con ropas ligeras escuchando música alegremente mientras tomaban sus respectivas bebidas y conversaban

-disculpen, su atención por favor- dijo el señor Nakamura llamando la atención de todos sus invitados- han llegado los invitados principales a esta reunión, los Arquitectos Yoh Asakura y Cloeh Nara, aquellos que diseñaran y darán vida al magnifico hotel que planeo hacer en esta maravillosa isla

Después de esa presentación por parte del anfitrión ambos jóvenes a pesar de estar impresionados y un poco avergonzados se unieron a la celebración

* * *

-Jun necesito hablar contigo

-Vaya Tamao que sorpresa tú por acá, ¿Por qué no hablaste cuando estábamos en el pent-house?

-es que necesito que hablemos a solas, es sobre Ren- murmuro la Tamamura sentándose al frente de la joven Tao

-¿y qué es tan importante de mi hermano como para que lo digas en ese tono?

-es que bueno yo… veras…-tartamudeaba la chica rosa- ¿Qué sabes sobre una tal Nataly LI?

-Oh Nataly ¿Qué sucede con ella?

-así que es cierto que se conocen desde pequeños- susurro

-pues si Nataly es una amiga de la infancia de nosotros ¿por? ¿Qué sucede Tamao?

-es que Ren ya te dije que ha estado muy raro últimamente, y ayer lo fui a buscar para ir a almorzar y lo encontré abrazado con la tal Nataly y yo pensé que bueno…

-que él te estaba siendo infiel con ella- dijo la Tao con una gran sonrisa- no sabía que fueses tan desconfiada Tamao

-si lo sé, pero ¿recuerdas el mensaje?

-oh entiendo-recordó la peli verde- claro como no se me ocurrió claro Nataly= Nati wau no sabía que se llevaban también esos dos

-¿entonces antes no se llevaban también?

-no lo que pasa es que yo no veía a Nataly desde que nos fuimos a norte América a estudiar, si mas no recuerdo Ren había terminado con ella poco antes de irnos por lo del viaje, así que pensé que no habían quedado en buenos términos

-así que fueron novios- balbuceo la joven rosa- _un reencuentro… claro es por eso que ahora están juntos se extrañaban y quieren estar juntos, su amor de adolescentes _ tengo que irme Jun muchas gracias por… la información. Nos vemos en el hotel

-claro adiós Tamao siempre que quieras- _creo que no debí decirle eso pero jeje será gracioso ver a Tamao celosa por una Amiga de Ren_

* * *

-Entonces conque aquí estas después de haber terminado tu carrera querido Yoh

-¿Qué haces aquí en esta fiesta Silver?- pregunto el castaño sin siquiera voltear a verlo

-vaya Yoh desde cundo tan gentil, creí que estarías más feliz que de costumbre

-Feliz si estoy, pero eso no quita que este molesto por muchos hechos, sobre todo por cosas ocultas

-no sé de qué hablas Yoh

-¿no sabes?- `pregunto el castaño sarcástico al fin viendo al hombre sentado al lado suyo contemplando el hermoso paisaje de la isla- hablo del hecho de que no me avisaras que Anna se había embarazado, que supieras que mi hijo y la mujer que amo tenia a mi hijo en su vientre y los dejaras pasar penurias, ¿debería estar feliz y agradecido por eso, PRIMO?

-las cosas no sucedieron como crees Yoh, no te pude contar nada, y no fue precisamente porque no haya querido, además tú mismo fuiste el que abandono a Anna

-yo no abandone a Anna, me engañaron para que creyera que ella ya no me quería, nos hicieron pensar a ambos que andábamos con otras personas cuando no era cierto

-sí, lo sé y todo fue preparado por tu familia, de hecho las ordenes que nos dio Golva fueron precisamente no hablar contigo ni intervenir en nada que tuviese que ver con Anna Kyouyama, según Golva ese niño no era hijo tuyo, por lo tanto los Apaches no teníamos que interferir

-¿que no era hijo mío? por el Amor a Kami Silver, tu conocías a Anna perfectamente de Adolecente, realmente crees que se habría entregado a otros hombres aparte de a mí para que no fuese mi hijo

-si lo se Yoh, lo sé perfectamente, por eso es que cuide de Anna secretamente todos esos años, aun a costa de que Golva se pudiera enterar

-¿tu hiciste eso? o_Ô - pregunto sorprendido el castaño

-por supuesto, ¿realmente creíste que dejaría a un hijo tuyo sin protección?

-pues yo lo siento mucho Silver, pero aun así debiste buscar la forma de Avisarme, ¿tienes idea todo lo que sufrí pensando que Anna me había visto la cara de Idiota?

-me entere de algunas cosas Yoh. Pero tenía a varios compañeros apaches respirándome encima cada vez que intentaba comunicación con Japón

-pues supongo que te tengo que agradecer por cuidar de mi familia Silver

-no te preocupes Yoh, soy yo el que te debe haber salvado a el mundo de tu hermano, pero ahora en estos momento estoy aquí para pedirte otro favor

-¿Cuál?- dijo el muchacho frunciendo el ceño

-estoy en por un grupo bien organizado y armado de los nuestros los cuales se están concentrando en Japón

-los soldados x si no me equivoco

-así es ¿Cómo sabes de ellos? Creí que ya no tenías las medidas de protección de antes

- no los tengo, antes tenía muchas facilidades con el dinero de la familia, de hecho no me hubiese enterado si no fuera por Hao

-¿Hao? Haz tenido comunicación con el después de que lo derrotaste

-no precisamente hace poco vino a buscarme y me dijo de ellos, también que su líder el Jeanne, al parecer esta arrepentido de lo que hizo y quiere hacer las paces conmigo

-¿y también te conto que esta reordenando a sus aliados? Yoh él también está haciendo un grupo numeroso

-eso no me lo dijo- dijo el castaño muy serio-_ ¿a qué estás jugando hermano? Espero que no pretendas cometer otra locura_- deberías vigilarlo más de cerca ahora va a tener total acceso a la fortuna de la familia, así tendrá mucho poder

-si lo sé por eso te pido que hagas algo Yoh, tal vez si volvieras junto a tu familia podrías frenar una catástrofe y…

-¿regresar junto a mi familia? Es significaría dejar a Anna y eso no lo haría nunca Silver me entiendes nunca volvería a dejar sola a mi familia

-lo se lo siento Yo solo era una sugerencia si por ahora…- volvió a ser interrumpido por una voz femenina

-conque aquí estabas Yoh te he estado buscando y… - no pudo continuar se le fue la voz al ver a la persona sentada junto al castaño

-oh Hola señorita Cloeh gusto en verla ¿ya caso cuanto 1 año desde la última vez que nos vimos?- saludo el hombre alegremente

-¿Si…Si…Silver? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-oh trabajo ya sabe la seguridad del mundo y eso jeje

-esperen un momento ¿de dónde se conocen ustedes dos?- dijo el castaño un poco confundido señalándolos

-es yo ah…- se trabo la joven tratando de dar una respuesta a la pregunta del joven-_ ¿esperen un segundo? ¿Cómo Yoh conoce a uno de los oficiales Apaches?_

-ah pues la conocí el Año pasado en un incidente en Ámsterdam donde la joven estuvo involucrada, ya sabes que los apaches nos encargamos de la seguridad de todos los de nuestra especie Yoh, y pues trabaje junto a la señorita Cloeh para resolver algunos problemas- contesto alegremente el Hombre con una sonrisa

-eso… eso quiere decir que tu- dijo el castaño señalando a la joven mujer con un dedo mientras los ojos casi se le salían de orbita

* * *

-me pregunto que estará haciendo Yoh en este momento- pensaba en voz alta una rubia recostada en su cama viendo el techo- espero que la bruja de la socia no se aproveche de que esta sola con él para seducirlo, argh de que me preocupo es obvio que Yoh no la ve de esa forma, él es incapaz, soy una grandísima tonta

En ese momento lo suena el estomago

-umm demonios de nuevo tengo hambre, con un demonio, con tal de que no lo vuelva a regresar todo está bien, ya estoy cansada de vomitar todos los días

Dicho esto se dispuso a bajar las escaleras e ir a la cocina, al llegar se preparó un enorme sándwich con 4 tipos de queso, jamón, tocineta, mantequilla, tomate lechuga y cebolla

-umm creo que debería dejar de comer tanto estoy aumentando de peso- dijo mientras se llevaba el pan a la boca, en eso vio un envase de mantequilla de maní- umm ¿Por qué no?- dijo encogiéndose de brazos y agregándole un nuevo ingrediente a su pan

* * *

-así que tu también eres una de nosotros, demonios como no me di cuenta- dijo El castaño aun en shock

-yo tampoco tenía idea de que tú lo eras- dijo la joven de igual forma

-esperen un segundo ¿no sabían que ambos son de la misma especie?- pregunto incrédulo Silver

-yo pensé que solo era un simple un humano- respondieron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo

-¿entonces no son Amigos?- volvió a preguntar el peli largo

-si pero- dijo el castaño viendo a la joven aun con incredulidad- no imagine nunca que fuera una Hen'i

* * *

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la facultad, no quería encontrárselo, de hecho se había saltado su clase los dos últimos días para que él no la viera, ya estaba a punto de salir de la facultad pero al dar vuelta en la esquina se lo encontró, de nuevo casi vuelve a chocar con el

-Pilika -Dijo con voz suave- ¿por qué no asististe a la clase?

-tuve cosas que hacer- dijo esquivándolo para seguir caminando- hablamos otro día

-no espera- dijo el peli verde dándose la vuelta y tomándola de la muñeca con suavidad- tenemos que hablar de lo que paso el día que fuimos al cine

-no hay nada de qué hablar Lizerg es algo que no debió suceder

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto el chico con una mirada que reflejaba tristeza

-porque es cierto, eso no debió suceder, mejor dejémoslo como que no ha sucedido nada ¿de acuerdo? ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer- se zafo de el agarre del agarre del inglés para seguir su camino

* * *

-así que eres una de nosotros, vaya cada día me encuentro con más sorpresas- dijo el castaño

-en serio Yoh discúlpame por no haber confiado en ti, pero no tenía idea de que tu también pues…

-no te preocupes Cloeh no tienes por qué disculparte, de hecho ni siquiera existe razón alguna para que me hubieses contado lo que eres yo tampoco lo hice, no se puede confiar en un simple conocido, lo que somos es uno de nuestros mayores secretos para con el mundo

-si tienes razón pero tú para mi no eres un simple amigo Yoh, eres muy especial. Dijo la joven mirando hacia el horizonte

-si tu también para mi Cloeh

La joven volteo a verlo inmediatamente con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro ¿acaso es significaba que Yoh también la quería? La sola idea hizo sonreír a la oji Azul

-eres una gran Amiga- continuo el castaño, lo cual hizo que la sonrisa de ella se desvaneciera y seguirá viendo al horizonte

Silver se había ido al ver el gran lio que había armado al hablar sin saber. Y ambos jóvenes decidieron bajar a la playa para hablar mientras caminaban por la orilla del mar

Habían detenido su marcha en el momento en el que empezaron a hablar, el sol decencia lentamente en el horizonte dándole paso a la noche lo que hacía que el cielo se tornara en una mescla única y hermosa de colores

-es hermoso este atardecer, me trae tantos recuerdos, como me gustaría que Anita me acompañara- dijo el castaño suspirando por los recuerdos que se le venían a la mente

-_soy una grandísima estúpida, es obvio que él no me ve más que como una amiga, lo que no entiendo es porque, ¿Por qué la quiere tanto? ¿Por qué ella nunca sala de sus pensamientos?-_ Yoh ¿te puedo preguntar algunas cosas?

-jijiji pues me acabas de preguntar algo- el castaño hizo una pausa al ver el rostro de la muchacha- si es algo referente a lo que somos puedes preguntar tranquila confió en ti, es más creo que sería bueno para nosotros sincerarnos de una vez y dejar loa puntos en claro

-en realidad mi pregunta tiene que ver con tu vida en general

-¿Cómo?

-es que quiero saber ¿cómo es que tu un chico multibillonario descendiente de una familia tan rica, poderosa y de paso un ser con poderes, termino dejando a su familia y está casado con una simple Humana como Anna que ni siquiera era una mujer de clase social alta como la tuya?

* * *

Había terminado de comerse su tercer sándwich del día con su especial combinación y estaba dispuesta a sentarse a ver televisión y dejar de pensar en cierto castaño aunque sea por unos minutos cuando oyó el timbre de su casa

-demonios y Ahora quien podrá ser- se preguntó la rubia dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta de su hogar, pero al abrirla lo primero que vio fue una cara en la que tanto había estado pensando todo el día pero con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia

-¿Qué demonios haces en casa malvado psicópata?

-no me trates así Anita, no ves que me siento mal cada vez que me dicen así

-¿Quién te dio permiso de llamarme así idiota?

-jeje o vamos Anna mi hermanito lo hace todo el tiempo ¿Por qué yo no puedo?

-porque tú no eres el imbécil, él es el Padre de mi hijo y el hombre al que Amo, puede llamarme como quiera

-antes no decías eso

-antes no sabía que lo Amaba tanto

-vaya definitivamente los años te han cambiado, pero bueno no solo en tu forma de ser ahora estas más hermosa que nunca, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haber luchado más con mi hermano por ti, eres toda una belleza

-di lo que quieres o lárgate de una vez no quiero seguir oyendo tus cumplidos de segunda, y si viniste a buscar a Yoh te informo que no esta

-sé que está de viaje, de hecho por eso y porque sé que no hay más nadie en casa es que he venido, necesito hablar contigo

-¿y de que hablarías tu conmigo si se puede saber?

-de cosas que ocurrieron mientras estuvimos en la universidad y él porque es que fuimos a estudiar allá en norte América, te aseguro que te interesan, bueno eso si quieres saber cómo defender a tu hijo

La rubia se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a el castaño se sentaron en los muebles de la sala uno al frente del otro

-habla de una vez que es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir de cuando se fueron a norte América- dijo la rubia

-bien pero primero vayamos al principio el día en el que a Yoh y a mí nos dijeron que estudiaríamos allá

* * *

El castaño se había quedado en silencio luego volteo a ver nuevamente al sol el cual ya casi se había desvanecido en el horizonte

-todo empezó un día normal, o al menos lo era para mi

**Flash Back**

**Hace 8 Años**

**- ¿Hao estás listo hermano?- le dice su hermano menor**

**- Por supuesto no pienso graduarme sin enseñarles a esos tipos quienes somos los mejores, y dejar el marcador en 20 goles a cero, así que no me dé secciones Hermanito**

**- jiji por supuesto que no, no permitiré que anoten ni un solo gol n_n**

**- así se habla, ahora a hacerlos papilla- dice con arrogancia el castaño de pelo largo**

**- ¡sí!- levantando el puño en señal de victoria infantil el menor de los Asakura**

**Continuara…**

**Aja ¿Cómo estuvo el capi? Jijiji XD bueno ya basta MIL DISCULPAS ALAS PERSONAS QUE LES DIJE QUE ACTULIZARIA ANTEAYER PERO TUVE UNOS INCONVENIENTES LOS CUALES GRACIAS A DIOS ME LLEVARON A SACAR 20 EN LA S PASANTIAS DE ESTE AÑO UFFF QUE BUENO PORQUE YA ESTABA HARTA DE TRABAJAR XD jeje bueno en fin espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen comentarios**


	21. Chapter 21 Así empezó todo

Ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de TaKei bla…bla…bla

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII. Y Así comenzó todo…**

* * *

Hace 8 Años

- ¿Hao estás listo hermano?- le dice su hermano menor

- Por supuesto no pienso graduarme sin enseñarles a esos tipos quienes somos los mejores, y dejar el marcador en 20 goles a cero, así que no me dé secciones Hermanito

- jiji por supuesto que no, no permitiré que anoten ni un solo gol n_n

- así se habla, ahora a hacerlos papilla- dice con arrogancia el castaño de pelo largo

- ¡sí!- levantando el puño en señal de victoria infantil el menor de los Asakuras

El partido transcurrió fácil y sencillo, claro para el equipo de Fumbari el cual anotaba goles cada 5 minutos y no permitía la anotación del otro, robándoles el balón y sobre todo resguardando su portería, pero claro que podrían hacer los jugadores del otro equipo, si en el equipo de Fumbari se encontraban nada más y nada menos que los hermanos Asakura, los cuales eran una imparable fuerza de ataque por parte del mayor y una muralla defensiva por parte del menor aunque este también fuese delantero. Así el resultado del partido llego rápido y sencillo con un marcador que dejaba en claro quiénes eran superiores

-El partido por el Titulo de campeones en los inter escolares de preparatorias ha llegado a su fin- dice el narrador del partido después de que el árbitro sonara el silbato- y los ganadores son el Equipo de la escuela Superior Fumbari

Los Aplausos y la ovación del público no se hizo esperar, fue una gran celebración la que se hizo en el campo d juego, pero claro que eso no quedo ahí, después de la celebración en el campus, se realizó una magnifica celebración en la mansión más grande y rica de la cuidad de Tokio, y cual más va a ser que de la familia más poderosa de todo el País: Los Asakura

-ya hermano sal del baño pareces metro sexual jijiji- grito el menor de los gemelos que esperaba a su hermano para bajar juntos a la fiesta como loa anfitriones que eran

-vuelves a repetir eso y te parto la cara hermanito- dijo el mayor saliendo del baño- y que tal- dijo dando una vuelta exhibiendo su vestimenta- ¿no soy todo un galán?

-si te ves demasiado bien Hao, pero no hagas eso si no ¿Cómo no quieras que te diga…?- cayo al ver la mirada asesina de su gemelo- jijiji olvídalo

- y tú, vaya también estas bastante bien vestido Yoh, me sorprendes

-ah bueno ya sabes Mama- dijo el menor encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia

-¿y quiénes serán nuestras victimas de hoy hermanito?- pregunto el pelilargo pasando un brazo por el hombro de su hermano y dirigiéndolo a la salida de la habitación

-pues no lo sé, la última vez creo que fueron Melissa y Sakura

-¿Cuál Sakura?

-lo oji miel, la de 5to año

-umm pues creo que hoy me provocan de ligas mayores y extranjeras, ¿mama invito a las hermanas Parker cierto?

-pues creo que sí, ¿quieres algo con alguna de ellas?- ya se encontraban en las escaleras

-pues claro ¿o me vas a decir que esas hermanitas no están como quieren, tienen unas- el mayor hizo una señal con las manos delante de él como señalando (bueno ya se imaginaran que está señalando XD)

-jiji si es cierto tienen grandes atributos, pero cual me toca a mi

-pues obviamente la menor ya que a mí me gustan más experimentadas- el mayor de los gemelos dejo su conversacion hasta ahí ya que ya estaban a la vista de todos los invitados de la fiesta, los cuales al verlos les dieron un gran aplauso y numerosas felicitaciones mientras ambos castaños se unían a la celebración.

-y entonces fue que robe el balón y…- la narración de peli azul fue interrumpida por una estruendosa carcajada del castaño de pelo largo

-si claro ya quisieras Hoto, Hoto, todos aquí presentes saben que los héroes del partido fuimos mi hermanito y yo

-no me digas Hoto, Hao además ustedes dos no son los únicos en ese equipo con grandes habilidades- dijo molesto el chico Ainu

-s pero somos los más poderosos -dijo con su característica sonrisita de autosuficiencia

-ya déjalo hermano, Horo nos ayudó mucho a anotar los goles, y sabes perfectamente que Horo es muy bueno- dijo feliz el castaño de cabello "corto"

-si bueno sabes que me agradas Horo, por cierto donde está la belleza de tu hermana- sonrió con malicia el gemelo mayor

-no se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima Hao- amenazo el Usui

-huyuyui cálmate Horito, no pienso hacerle nada a tu hermanita, hoy ya tengo victima seleccionada y no es ninguna Ainu

-¿Cómo así? ¿Tan pronto y ya están de casería? Vaya que no pierden tiempos ustedes dos- comento con una sonrisita pervertida el Ainu

-bueno ya sabes cómo son las cosas Amigo jijiji hay que hacer honor al apellido Asakura- dijo el menor de los hermanos

-Hey Yoh- le llamo la atención su hermano- ¿ya las viste? Están cerca del balcón esto es perfecto

-si tienes razón hermano, creo que ya es hora- dijo el menor tomando dos copas de un mesero que paso cerca y entregándole una a su hermano- Acción- brindaron ambos hermanos con miradas cómplices

-oigan vayan a ver si dejan algo para los pobres, ustedes han desojado a todas las flores bonitas de los alrededores- se quejó Horo

-tranquilo azulado puedes servir de consuelo para muchas de las que están aquí, de hecho tienes total libertad para que uses una de las habitaciones de la casa; tu tranquilo- le dijo el mayor de los gemelos dándole palmaditas en la espalda al Ainu para luego dirigirse junto a su hermano a la salida del balcón para "conversar" con dos bellas jovencitas

* * *

3 horas después habitación de Yoh…

-oh Yoh eres todo un experto en esto- gemía una joven de unos 17 años aproximadamente, cabello rubio rojizo y piel morena

-para que veas que no hay que juzgar a un chico por la edad- le murmuro el mientras le besaba el cuello

Se encontraban acostados en la cama del muchacho el sobre ella ambos sin camisa, mientras el joven movía sus manos por las piernas de la muchacha metiéndolas entre la falda de esta para acariciarla completamente

-si ya me doy cuenta que todo lo que decían sobre ti es cierto

La joven acaricio el pecho del chico bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al cierre del pantalón dispuesta a bajarlo pero es detenida por la mano del muchacho

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la muchacha jadeando

-nada solo que creo que vamos un poco rápido- dijo el chico sonriendo, en ese momento son interrumpidos por unos toque tímidos en la puerta y ambos jóvenes se levanta velozmente para arreglar sus ropas

-Amo Yoh, se encuentra en su habitación—se oyó la voz de un hombre detrás de la puerta

-si Amidamaru ¿Qué sucede?- dijo el chico terminando de acomodar su camisa y abriendo la puerta

-es que ya los invitados están empezando a marcharse y quieren despedirse de usted y el Amo Hao- ve a la chica que aún se encuentra sentada en la cama- lamento si interrumpo algo

-oh no Amida ella ya se marcha, ¿cierto Cynthia?- pregunto el castaño

-pues supongo mi madre debe estar buscándome- se levanta y se dirige donde el castaño y le da un fogoso beso en los labios para luego susurrarle sensualmente en el oído- un día de estos continuamos

-wou lo siento Amo Yoh enserio no era mi intención ser inoportuno- se volvió a disculpar el peli plateado una vez que la chica comenzó a bajar las escaleras

-no te preocupes Amida, te dije que me informaras cuando la gente se comenzara a marchar, de hecho llegaste justo a tiempo, las cosas se estaban saliendo un poco de control- dijo dejándose caer en la cama pesadamente

-¿Por qué dice eso joven Amo?

-¿que por qué?, no lo sé, creo que definitivamente no soy tan audaz como Hao, me encanta coquetear con las chicas, besarlas, acariciarlas, pero me temo que no estoy aun listo para concretar el acto sexual, no se me falta algo

-tal vez es el hecho de que aún es muy joven Amo, apenas tiene 14 años tampoco es que deba hacerlo ya

-si lo sé, pero Hao ya perdió la virginidad el Año pasado, y digamos que yo aún no se; no me atrevo, a veces pienso que mi hermano me supera en todo, es mas espontaneo, mas calculador, siempre tiene un plan para todo

-no lo diga así, solo que cada uno tiene su propia personalidad, y el Amo Hao ha vivido muchas cosas que lo han hecho madurar velozmente

-si es cierto, yo no tengo idea de que es lo que se siente perder a un ser tan querido, como lo era Asanoha, creo que aún no lo ha superado

-pero por lo menos se sobrepone muy bien ¿no lo cree?

-pues sí, y hablando de Hao ¿el ya habrá terminado con la mayor de las Parker?

-pues me temo que sí, el joven Hao se encuentra despidiendo a los invitados

-wou y yo aquí acostado como idiota- dijo levantándose de un salto ágil de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta- voy a despedir a los que queden hablamos luego Amida

-¡espere Amo! me falta decirle porque vine a buscarlo

-oh es cierto, ¿Qué era lo que querías?

-que la señora Keiko le mando a decir que se reunirá junto a su hermano a la Family Room

-¿nos quiere a Hao y a mí?

-si así es Amo

-genial eso solo significa regaño

* * *

-entonces le susurre que su cuerpo me volvía loco en el oído y callo rendida a mis pies, así fue como la lleve al cuarto-narraba el castaño de pelo largo mientras se dirigían a una de las salas de la gran mansión- no te digo Yoh todas son iguales caen de las forma más sencilla

-jijiji, si eres todo un experto en esto Hao

-y ¿tú qué? No me has contado que tal estuvo la hermanita menor, ¿es tan ardiente como parece?

-pues sí, es bastante hermosa y exigente

.jaja o vamos ¿eso es todo? Por favor Yoh quiero más detalles, es mas de hecho si quieres te paso el video que hice esta noche y me ves en plena acción, pero quiero saber más del tuyo

-O_O ¿te grabaste mientras tenías relaciones con la mayor de las Parker?- pregunto incrédulo el castaño

-si jajajaja- se rio el mayor al ver la cara de horror de su hermano- o vamos Yoh, quita esa cara no lo pienso publicar por internet ni nada por el estilo

-lo sé, pero te imaginas lo que puede llegar a pasar si mama encuentra ese video

-baa- bufo el peli largo rodando los ojos- eso primero si logra burlar las medidas de seguridad de mi caja fuerte, sabes perfectamente que yo mismo la diseñe, así que es prácticamente imposible de burlar, creo que incluso para ti sería un gran reto

-pues eso no lo dudo, pero aun así no deberías hacer esas cosas

En ese momento se encontraban al frente de la puerta de la sala; ambos hermanos tomaron aire y decidieron abrir

-al fin llegan muchachitos irrespetuosos- saludo una anciana sentada en medio de uno de los asientos de la sala-A…a…Abuela- tartamudearon ambos chicos- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vinimos a hacerles un comunicado- respondió un anciano sentando junto a su esposa- y les aseguramos que es por su propio bien

-¿Qué?- volvieron a preguntar los gemelos

-primero siéntense para que sus abuelos puedan hablar con ustedes- les regaño su madre entrando junto con su esposo a la gran sala

-si- respondieron ambos chicos y tomaron asiento inmediatamente

-antes de que hablen sus abuelos, quiero recriminarles el hecho de que no soy idiota, se perfectamente que ustedes dos sedujeron a las hermanas Parker y se ¡revolcaron con ellas en sus respectivas habitaciones, tienen idea del escándalo que pudieron haber armado si la señora Parker se hubiese enterado!

-¡Ya basta Keiko!- le regaño la anciana

-pero mama…- dijo con cara de impresión su hija- no te das cuenta que estos jovencitos estuvieron haciendo estupideces y…

-realmente no me importa si se acostaron con la misma reina de Inglaterra, son unos Asakura es su deber ser hombres como Kami manda desde jóvenes, lo único que me importa es que no dejen embarazada a ninguna jovencita de esas con las que están, si tienen descendencia tienen que ser con una de nuestra propia especie para que seguir perpetuando el poder de los Asakura o en su defecto con una chica sumamente millonaria para incrementar aún más si es posible nuestra riqueza

-en eso tienes razón Kino- sonrió el Anciano- por eso mismo es que venimos a informarles de algo muy bueno para su futuro

-para nuestro futuro o_Ô- pregunto el menor de los gemelos

-así es mi estimado Yoh, en ese lugar obtendrán grandes conocimientos y experiencia, ya saben que algún día serán la cabeza de esta familia y como tal tendrán que forjar un carácter único e inquebrantable

-¿y que quieren decir exactamente con eso?- inquirió el peli largo

-que estudiaran en el extranjero, en una universidad de alto prestigio en la cual podrán socializar con gente de nuestra alcurnia

-¿QUÈ?- gritaron ambos hermanos, eso nunca se lo esperaron, que los sacaran del país era algo inaudito, ¿Por qué hacerlo si existían muchas universidades de alto prestigio en el país?

-no me alcen la voz muchachitos irrespetuosos- dijo la mujer lanzándoles fuertemente su bastón, el cual impacto a ambos chicos y los mando contra la pared

-Ay- se quejaron ambos gemelos- no tenías que golpearnos tan fuerte Abuela

-vaya que débiles que están, no use ni la cuarta parte de mi fuerza y los pude aventar contra la pared- dijo en tono burlón la anciana- Keiko, puedo ver que tu unión con Mikkihisa no dio tan buenos resultados como creí

-ja, no has visto nuestra verdadera fuerza Abuela, solo es que nos tomates desprevenidos- dijo con una gran sonrisa el mayor de los gemelos

-¿así?- esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica, luego se volteo para sentarse nuevamente junto a su esposo pero antes de hacerlo ya había tomado otro objeto de uno de las mesas cercanas y se lo había arrojado al mayor de los hermanos- vaya, vaya nada mal

-por supuesto- respondió el chico con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia- pero esto no es nada

-cof, cof- carraspeo el anciano- muy bien a lo que vinimos, ustedes dos irán este mismo año apenas se gradúen a la universidad de california

-¿Cómo iremos a Norte América?- pregunto Yoh incrédulo

-exactamente, esa universidad es la que presenta el mejor ambiente para desarrollar las habilidades que poseen por no ser humanos ordinarios

-pe… pero- decía el castaño menor

-pero nada jovencitos esa decidido, este mismo año se mudaran a Norte América

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Ok Annavy, que gusto que te guste mi fic y no te preocupes que no creo que me tarde más de dos semanas en actualizar y eso si tengo algunos inconvenientes , en cuanto a tu idea de hacer un fic sobre Chaotic, bueno solo he visto algunos capítulos de esa comiquita así que realmente no te puedo decir si llegare a realizar un fic sobre la pareja que mencionaste, pero de igual modo me gustaría conversar contigo para saber que ideas tienes exactamente, mi correo electrónico y fecebook están en mi profile o perfil como le quieras decir XD si te interesa agrégame y hablamos**

**Muchas gracias todas las demás personas que leen mi fic muchas gracias por leer mi historia y me agrada que les guste, también me gustan mchos sus comentarios y opiniones, asi que por favor recuerden dejar un review en los capis ;)**

**Bien eso es todo Sayonara y cuídense.**


	22. Chapter 22 En Norte America

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla…Bla…Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

* * *

**Capítulo XXII. En Norte América / Eliminando a los Cazadores**

* * *

-cinco… cuatro…tres…dos… uno…- se escucha una gran explosión se escucha a unos cuantos metros del lugar donde se encontraban ambos gemelos los cuales huían en unas motocicletas negras con plateado enormes y sumamente veloces (unas Harley davidson XD)

-bien hecho hermanito, tu bomba explotó justo en el momento oportuno- decía el mayor con una gran sonrisa y un paquete en las manos

-pues claro ¿Qué esperabas? Jijiji- se rio el menor mientras el frio aire nocturno golpeaba su rostro pues iban a gran velocidad

En ese momento se dan cuenta que son perseguidos por dos Hummers negras y desde estas empiezan a dispararles

-oh no quedaron sobrevivientes-dijo el menor mientras aumentaba la velocidad y hacia maniobras para eludir los proyectiles

-malvados insectos- dijo el mayor girando hacia la derecha y bajando de la moto unos metros más adelante para guardar el preciado paquete en una mochila- pero me hare cargo ahora mismo de ellos

En ese momento es rodeado por un grupo de hombres que bajan de uno de los vehículos y lo apuntan con ametralladoras

-quédate quieto fenómeno y será rápido- dijo uno de los hombres mientras se acercaba al castaño de pelo largo

-ja ¡más rápido!- exclamo con sarcasmo- no me hagan reír, ¿realmente creen que un montón de humanos inútiles pueden detenerme? No sean ilusos

El hombre se le acerco aún más y le coloco la punta del cañón en toda la cien del castaño incitándolo, a lo cual el respondió tomando el cañón y doblándolo con solo dos dedos

-¡eres un maldito monstruo!-grito el hombre horrorizado y asustado por lo que acababa de hacer el chico peli largo

-je conque monstruo, ¿quieres que realmente me comporte como un monstruo?-le dijo viéndolo con los ojos en blanco, furíco por el insulto

En ese momento comienzan a disparar el resto de los hombres armados, el castaño utiliza su gran velocidad para evadir las balas e ir golpeando fuertemente a cada uno de los sujetos armados

-ja ¿eso era todo?, los humanos son solo basura desechable- dijo el chico viendo a los hombres retorcerse en el piso de las graves heridas que él les había causado- pero no se preocupen pronto dejaran de existir- dicho esto apareció una enorme llama en su mano derecha la cual empezó a esparcir por cada uno de los cuerpos de los hombre en el piso

-¡HAO!- grito su hermano llegando al lugar de los acontecimientos- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

-nada solo que estas basuras se atrevieron a dispararme creyendo que podrían contra mí- voltea a ver a su hermano- ¿Qué paso con la camioneta que te perseguía a ti?

-los encerré en una prisión de tierra, ¿necesariamente tenías que matarlos de esa forma?

-¿y de qué forma querías que lo hiera Yoh?

-no lo sé tal vez una menos dolorosa

-fue menos dolorosa, los pude haber dejado agonizando pero los elimine rápidamente, no hay más de que hablar

En ese momento llegan dos figuras al lugar y observan los cadáveres

-no deberían hacer tanto escándalo en sus jornadas de limpieza Hermanos Asakura- dijo una de ellas

-quizás se ustedes los Apaches hieran su trabajo, nosotros no tendríamos que estar en estas situaciones- contesto de mala forma el peli largo

-no seas tan grosero muchachito, el hecho de que vengas de una familia poderosa no te libera de las leyes para los de nuestra especie, mira lo que has hecho- dijo la otra figura

-Silver, Kalim disculpen las cosas no salieron como planeamos esta vez, en serio discúlpennos, no se volverá a repetir- dijo el menor de los gemelos

-no te disculpes con ellos Yoh, este es su trabajo, desaceres de las organizaciones que casan a los de nuestra especie, y nosotros desde que llegamos aquí los libramos del trabajo sucio

-en eso te equivocas Hao Asakura- le dijo el peli negro- nosotros solo vemos por el bienestar y el equilibrio entre los de nuestra especie y los humanos

-exacto, eso incluye deshacerse de las basuras que como ellos, buscan la información de cada uno de nosotros para matarnos, como si fuéramos bestias

Dichas estas últimas palabras ambos hermanos se subieron a sus respectivas motocicletas y se marcharon a su casa

Al día siguiente…

-buenos días Hao- dijo el menor mientras bostezaba y se sentaba en la mesa junto a su hermano

-¿Cuándo demonios dejaras de ser tan vago hermanito?

- o vamos Hao, por el Amor a Kami, anoche tuvimos un operativo, el cual no salió nada bien por cierto, tengo mis razones para estar cansado

-sí pero recuerda que hoy tenemos un partido y te necesito despierto, además si mal no recuerdo tienes una exposición a primera hora

-sí, si desayuno y me voy a la universidad

Ya tenían más de un Año de haber llegado a norte América ambos gemelos, y desde su llegada habían causado gran impacto, tanto en el área académica, sobresaliendo con excelentes notas, sino en el área deportiva, principalmente por el hecho de ser unos chicos que con solo 15 Años ingresaron y destacaron en los equipos de baloncesto, Futbol, natación y golf de la universidad, así como también obtuvieron gran reputación como "don juanes" con las chicas de toda la cuidad

-oh genial, esto pasa cada vez que hay partido- se quejaba el castaño ingresando a su facultad en la cual se encontraban un grupo de fans esperándolo para "desearle suerte" y todo lo que pudieran- bien, bien permiso por favor- decía el castaño tratando de salir del estacionamiento, ya que se encontraba rodeado de chicas y bueno otros que no eran precisamente chicas con carteles de apoyo al equipo de básquet que jugaba hoy contra la universidad de New York

-ok si ya a un lado, ha llegado la chica del campeón así que se pueden retirar- dijo una chica de cabellos largos plateados y ondulados, mientras se acercaba donde el castaño para darle un ardiente beso delante de todas sus fans las cuales la veían con odio mientras se iban dispersando-¿Cómo amaneció me compañero de exposición?- le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

-supongo que bien- suspiro Yoh entrelazando sus dedos con la chica y caminando hacia las aulas

-¿Por qué ese tono? ¿Sucedió algo anoche?

-nada, solo que Hao se volvió a salir de control- dijo con pesadez el chico

-oh ya veo- dijo la chica deteniéndose y mirándolo a los ojos mientras le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos- no tienes por qué sentirte culpable mi amor, Dios sabe que tú eres bueno

-lo sé, eso no es lo que me preocupa- dijo el joven tomándole una mano- me preocupa más el hecho de que mi hermano no sepa controlar el odio que le tiene a los cazadores de Hen'i

-por ahora no te preocupes por eso, mira que tienes un largo día por delante y tienes que empezar por nuestra exposición así que andando si

-por supuesto, además todo saldrá bien jiji

El día paso rápidamente, obviamente el castaño obtuvo tuvo un desenvolvimiento perfecto en sus materias y en el partido de baloncesto en el que su equipo dejo al de la otra universidad a 115 puntos a 13 de diferencia en el marcador.

* * *

-¿vinimos aquí a que te diera tu premio por el juego o por la exposición?- le pregunto la peli plateado que se encontraba sentada encima de él mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y lo besaba con gran pasión en los labios

-jiji no lo sé, tal vez ambos- dijo el castaño mientras la tomaba firmemente por la cintura con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba la espalda

-pues entonces tendré que complacerte el doble esta vez- dijo la chica con una sonrisa pícara mientras retiraba los brazos del cuello del chico para quitarse la blusa que tenía puesta, dejando ante la vista del chico su torso descubierto y un lindo bressier gris

-recuérdame algo Jeanne ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?

-creo que desde la primera vez que me viste desnuda no has dejado decírmelo jeje- dijo la chica de nuevo rodeándole el cuello con los brazos para volver a besarlo

-pues creo que te lo volveré a repetir- le susurro en la oreja para luego modelar sutilmente y seguir un pequeño camino de pequeños mordiscos por el blanco cuello de la chica, movió ambas manos acariciando la espalda de la chica y quito rápidamente el sostén de la joven la cual se abrazó más a el- y que me vuelves loco cuando te encuentras así encima de mi

Se encontraban en las afueras de la cuidad dentro del auto del chico, para ser específicos en los asientos traseros

-eh buenas noches disculpen la interrupción- dijo un hombre alto peli largo y lo que perecía una banda con dos plumas en la frente

-¿Silver?- dijo el castaño mientras trataba de cubrir a la chica- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-oh lo siento Yoh es que necesito hablar contigo y el GPS de tu automóvil me guio hasta aquí

-bien ok, ¿serias tan amable de permitir que nos vistamos para poder hablar?- pregunto con tono de sarcasmo

-oh si por supuesto, y de nuevo disculpen mi indiscreción- dijo el hombre totalmente rojo apartándose del carro

-ok eso ha sido algo sumamente vergonzoso- dijo la chica mientras se colocaba nuevamente su blusa

-si lo siento mucho- dijo el chico dando un gran suspiro- voy a ir a hablar con el luego creo que no se… ¿continuamos?- pregunto el chico haciendo un pequeño puchero

-tal vez- dijo la muchacha dándole un fugas beso en los labios- pero has que se vaya pronto

-seguro-el chico salió de su automóvil y fue junto al hombre el cual lo esperaba a unos cuantos metros mientras contemplaba las estrellas- ¿Qué es tan importante como para que me interrumpieras en esas… circunstancias?

-en serio lamento mucho la interrupción, y de le ms disculpas también a la señorita Maiden pero hay algo que necesito darte Yoh

-y ¿eso es?

-esto- dijo entregándole una memoria micro SD en un pequeño empaque plástico

-¿Qué contiene?

-información muy valiosa sobre los clanes más cercanos y potencialmente peligrosos de nuestra especie, necesitamos su ayuda para contenerlos, creemos que posiblemente haya una lucha por poder entre ellos, y en el caso de que eso suceda necesitaremos de su fuerza para controlarlos

-entiendo, pero los Asakura no…

-lo sé perfectamente Yoh, recuerda que yo también desciendo de tu familia pero es algo que no le conviene a ninguno de nosotros, que los humanos se enteren de que existimos, y es algo que inevitablemente sucederá si se generan luchas de este tipo

-entiendo, además odio las luchas

-lo sé, por eso te pido ese favor y por lo que más quieras no se lo digas a tu hermano, ayer hizo otro asesinato masivo de hombres prácticamente inocentes, hay que controlarlo

-no hables de Hao como si fuera un loco el cual necesita supervisión. El solo ha sufrido mucho, no justifico que mate sin el menor remordimiento, pero el perdió a alguien sumamente importante a manos de los cazadores, he allí la razón de no culparlo por querer hacer parecer a cada uno de ellos

-eso lo entiendo Yoh, pero que me dices de cada una de las familias de aquellos hombres, no digo que hagan bien en cazarnos, pero los pobres soldados son solo eso, pobre servidores a manos de los Amos

-lo sé es por ello que se lo he repetido miles de veces, solo hay que asesinar a las cabezas de las organizaciones pero él piensa que si no se elimina hasta el último de los miembros, para que así no quede información acerca de los de nuestra raza en manos de alguien- suelta un largo suspiro después de decir lo último y voltea a ver las estrellas en el cielo- por suerte esto pronto llegara a su final, la de anoche ya era la última organización cazadora de este continente

-veo que eso te trae algo de paz

-je ¿y que pensabas Silver? ¿Qué disfruto matar y pelear?, por el Amor a Kami lo que más deseo en este mundo es una vida normal, ser un chico como cualquier otro, vivir en paz y armonía sin problema alguno

-y yo espero fervientemente que puedas lograrlo de verdad Yoh, espero que alcances de verdad esa paz tan esperada

-pues si todo sale bien esta será mi última misión como Hen'i-dijo enseñándole la memoria al Apache- de resto solo seré Yoh Asakura

-bien pues mucha suerte y Adiós- dijo el hombre antes de desaparecer

-ya se ha ido- dijo la joven abrazando al chico por detrás- ¿te encuentras bien?

-si solo un poco cansado de esta situación- dijo el castaño que aun miraba las estrellas- me pregunto que se sentirá ser un chico normal, solo un adolecente

-pues si ser solo un adolecente es lo que te preocupa, déjame decirte que antes de que llegara Silver, te estabas comportando como todo un adolecente enamorado

-jijiji ¿enamorado? ¿Realmente crees que nos amemos Jeanne?- dijo volteando para quedar completamente frente a ella, mirándola intensamente a los ojos

-pues si no es Amor es algo muy parecido ¿no crees?

-eso es cierto, nunca había sentido una atracción tan fuerte con ninguna otra chica-dijo el joven el chico besándole fervientemente el cuello, mientras subía sus manos hasta llegar a los pechos de la joven y acariciarlos sutilmente por encima de la ropa

-umm Yoh detente- decía la chica suspirando por las atenciones del castaño

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- pregunto el muchacho sin detener su labor

-porque necesito llegar a mi casa- la chica se separa un poco de el para poder hablar con coherencia- Marcos llamo mientras hablabas con Silver, al parecer Mama llego hoy en la noche de visita sorpresa

-umm tu madre, ¿debería ir a saludarla?- pregunto el muchacho con cara de fastidio

-deberías, si deberías, pero mañana, recuerda que los contratos que firmaste con la empresa son gracias a que mama te ve con buenos ojos

-si lo sé- suelta un largo suspiro- bueno supongo que continuaremos otro día ¿no?

-sabes perfectamente que sí, y quita esa cara que muy pronto saldremos de vacaciones y podremos estar juntos todo el tiempo que quieras

-eso mientras tu madre no te lleve de regreso a Francia en estas vacaciones

-hay si tú, no te hagas que ya sé que t también tienes planes para ir a Inglaterra con Lizerg en vacaciones

-eso va a ser a finales de las vacaciones

-si claro, ¿cuánto 2 semanas?, tendré que mandar a vigilarte para que no me seas infiel con tantas chicas

-o vamos Jeanne, sabes perfectamente que te he sido completamente fiel desde que somos novios oficiales

-eso porque te he vigilado bastante bien Yoh Asakura, porque si fuera por ti y la influencia maligna de tu hermano, ya tu hubiese acostado con media universidad

-oh vamos no exageres, el hecho de que haya coqueteado con una o con otra no significa que las haya llevado a la cama Jeanne

-se como sea, sabes que tu cuerpo es solo mido, soy la única que puede ofrecerte satisfacción carnal, así que no quiero que mientras estés allá hagas travesuras Yoh- le dijo la muchacha con el ceño fruncido y tono imperante

-ok, ok prometido- dijo el castaño levantando la mano en señal de juramento- palabra de un Asakura

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien espero que no se enreden mucho con el capi, e el próximo ya aparecerá Anita y planeo subirlo dentro de las próximas 24 horas si es que mi familia me da un respiro hoy dia de mi cumpleaños, uff va a ser una semana de celebración para mi XD**


	23. Chapter 23Karaoke

Obviamente Ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de TaKei Bla…Bla…Bla

Mundo alterno

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

**Recuerdos en negrita**

* * *

**CAPITÚLO XXIII Amor Verdadero / Karaoke.**

* * *

Ya tenía más de dos semanas en Londres, pronto volvería a norte América para continuar con su espectacular vida, ya hace más de 4 meses que habían terminado las contantes batallas y cacerías que había emprendido junto a su hermano contra los cazadores de su especie en ese continente, hace más de 9 meses que salía con una chica espectacular, de su misma especie y para colmo multimillonaria, ja esa era la combinación perfecta para que su familia la adorara, aparte de los jugosos contratos que había firmado entre las compañías Asakuras y las Meidens; aparte de eso tenía una excelente fama y creciente habilidad en los deportes que más adoraba, no le faltaban pretendientes ni pasaba necesidad alguna. En fin todo era total y absolutamente perfecto, tenía una vida "normal", o al menos una vida "perfecta" por así decirlo, ya que contaba con Dinero, poder, mujeres, salud, belleza y aptitud, todo eso sin ningún problema fuera de lo normal para un adolecente de 16 Años a excepción de tener que controlar una gigantesca empresa y sus sucursales por todo el país donde se encontraban; pero entonces ¿Por qué?, si ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío en algunas ocasiones?, ¿Por qué sentía como si su vida "normal y perfecta" no lo fuse tanto?.

-oh vamos Yoh que demonios piensas- se dijo a sí mismo el castaño mientras caminaba por las calles de Londres- creo que me está afectando esto de no haber venido con Hao

Justo en ese momento pasa al frente de una tienda de joyería y se le queda viendo a un hermoso Anillo de compromiso muy hermoso que está en toda la vitrina- je muy bonito, ¿me pregunto cómo será proponérselo a la persona que amas?-_ demonios, seguramente algún día tendré que darle un anillo de esos a una chica que cumpla con las características que quiere mi familia-_en eso recuerda a su actual novia- jijiji Jeanne cumple con las dos características de la chica perfecta, no se puede negar que lo es

-disculpe joven, ¿se le ofrece algo?- le dijo una mujer de edad un poco avanzada desde la entrada de la puerta de la lujosa joyería

-oh no yo solo lo veía- dijo el castaño señalando el anillo de compromiso

-¿no cree que está un poco joven como para pensar en matrimonio?

-no, no jijiji no es que lo vaya a comprar ahora ni nada por el estilo- dijo rascándose la nuca nerviosamente, luego desvió la mirada un poco melancólico- solo me preguntaba he imaginaba algunas cosas

-venga, pase- dijo la mujer con un ademan de manos entrando a la joyería

-¿eh?- dijo el castaño extrañado pero decidió entrar en la joyería

-supongo que un jovencito tan Apuesto como usted tendrá una bella novia a la cual quiere con devoción

-pues… ¿con devoción?- pregunto el chico extrañado por la palabra

-por supuesto, aquella mujer a la que algún día le proponga matrimonio, debe ser por aquella que sienta el más espectacular de los sentimientos

-¿el más espectacular de los sentimientos? o_Ô- pregunto intrigado

-así es, el más extraño y difícil de encontrar de todos, de hecho no todas las personas que vienen a este mundo tienen la dicha de conocerlo

-dígame cual es

-Amor por supuesto- dijo la mujer con simpleza y una bella sonrisa

-¿Amor? Ô_o- pregunto incrédulo el castaño- _oh cielos por un segundo pensé que realmente existía ese algo maravilloso pero Amor es…_

- el Amor le parece poca cosa ¿cierto?- pregunto la mujer con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro y rio con levedad al ver la cara del castaño por haberle adivinado el pensamiento- jeje es normal- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- los adolescentes de hoy en día no creen en él, y si lo hacen normalmente se dejan llevar por otras cosas las cuales opacan y ensucian sus verdaderos sentimientos

-¿ensucian?

-me refiero a la pasión y el deseo, hoy en día ustedes los jóvenes ven eso antes que nada y es por ello que se ciegan y caen en errores irremediables en muchos casos

-¿no se supone que la pasión y el deseo son parte del amor?

-jeje jovencito, el Amor es un sentimiento totalmente puro he ingenuo, nace repentinamente con una simple mirada o un intercambio de palabras y es por eso que a veces no nos damos cuenta de ello. El Amor es la razón por la cual una madre trae al mundo a un niño, por la cual alguien daría la vida por esa persona Amada con los ojos cerrados y sin pensarlo 2 veces

-¿realmente cree que con una simple mirada?

-por supuesto, lo creo porque el Amor es algo que está predestinado mi jovencito Amigo- la mujer saco un pequeño cofre de madera muy ben trabajado, pero aun así muy sencillo y pobre comparado con el montón de hermosas joyas que habían en el local-¿ah oído de las almas gemelas?

-por supuesto ¿Quién no?

-bueno, yo le puedo asegurar que si existen. Dios, Jehová o como quiera que lo llamen en las distintas religiones y cultos del mundo, aquel Gran Espíritu que creo este hermoso universo, también nos creó a su imagen y semejanza, eso es que nos ha otorgado parte de su espíritu a cada uno de nosotros, a eso que llamamos Alma y poseemos todos los seres vivos…

-un momento- dijo el castaño interrumpiendo a la señora- ¿Qué tiene que ver Dios en todo esto?

-oh ahí vamos jovencito, los humanos como una de sus mayores creaciones tenemos uno de sus mayores favores, él nos ha dado la libertad de hacer lo que queramos, pero aún más nos ha dado el poder de disfrutar y ver lo que él es: Amor

-ok entiendo, Dios es Amor, pero eso…

-eso que tiene que ver; pues muy sencillo él nos ha otorgado un alma a cada uno ósea parte de su Espíritu, pero esa Alma no es solo una, sino que necesita a otra parte creada del mismo espíritu parte del creador para estar completa

-¿entonces poseo un Alma incompleta?- pregunto incrédulo el castaño

-así es joven todos los seres vivos la poseemos, al menos hasta que encontramos a ese ser que nos completara

Entiendo- susurro el castaño, aunque realmente no entendía nada, ¿podría realmente existir semejante sentimiento? ¿Podría existir, realmente algo tan complejo como lo que le contaba la señora?

-jeje veo que aún no entiende bien, le pondré un fácil ejemplo ¿tiene familia?

-por supuesto

-¿quién es el miembro más cercano a usted?

-mi hermano

-¿haría cualquier cosa por él? ¿Daría su vida si de ella dependiera la de su hermano?

O vamos eso no había no que pensarlo, era su hermano, lo más cercano y parecido a él que existía, si su hermano no existiera el estaría prácticamente solo- claro la daría sin pensarlo-dijo firme el castaño

-lo ve, usted Ama a su hermano, lo quiere incluso por encima de usted mismo, de sus sueños e ideales, a eso se le llama Amor

-pero no es igual el tienen mi sangre

-exacto, ahí es donde esta lo maravilloso del asunto, sentir tal apego por una persona que en su vida había visto, pero sabrá al tenerla cerca que la necesita junto a usted así como el aire que respira, podrá darse cuenta que Ama a esa persona cuando sienta que si a esa persona le sucede algo usted moriría inmediatamente, como si fuese el Aire que respira. Joven cuando vea a esa persona se sentirá total y completamente satisfecho con el simple hecho de verla a los ojos todos los días, la pasión y el deseo quedaran en segundo plano, el solo hecho de hacerla feliz serán su razón de ser día y noche

-…- el castaño se había quedado sin habla, imaginándose como seria que realmente existiera esa persona que le hiciera sentirse lleno y feliz con solo verla, realmente se podría Amar a alguien sin necesidad de tocarla

-veo que al fin ha entendido- dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña llavecita de un hermoso guarda pelo y abría la pequeña cajita de madera- tome, esto tiene que dársela a la mujer que Ame, y solo a la mujer que este seguro de Amar- le entrego al castaño un pequeño pero hermoso Anillo, al parecer de plata con muy bonitos Arreglos y escritos en lo que parecía Latín en letras doradas y tres pequeñitos diamantes incrustados

-es… hermoso-susurro el chico maravillado por semejante obra de arte- ¿Cuánto cuesta?

-oh nada por supuesto, es un regalo

-¿un regalo? o_Ô- pregunto incrédulo- ¿es de fantasía?

-jaja por supuesto que no joven

-Entonces no puedo aceptarlo- dijo el chico dejando el hermoso Anillo sobre un mostrador

-por favor Jovencito, le aseguro que yo ya no lo necesitare

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-je nada cosas de vieja- dijo tomando el anillo y entregándoselo al castaño nuevamente- estoy segura que usted lo necesitara

-¿Por qué? Dígame ¿Por qué me da algo tan valioso?

-porque lo vi en sus ojos desde que observo el anillo en exhibición, usted está destinado a encontrar a su Alma gemela y este Anillo está hecho para unir a aquellas personas que se Aman

-pero ¿por qué a mí y no a otro?

-créame que no todos tienen la dicha de conocer a sus Almas gemelas en cada una de sus vidas, es por ello que no debe dejarla ir una vez que la encuentre, luche por ella y no deje que nada la aparte, ya que una vez que la encuentre, la separación es más dolorosa que la mayor herida física posible de hacer en este mundo

-pues yo no sé cómo agradecerle- dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza pensativo

-solo haga lo que le dije, no se deje nublar por otros sentimientos que no lo llevaran a ninguna parte, esa es la razón por la cual muchos se divorcian hoy en día, el matrimonio no es solo un acto de conveniencia o una forma de tener relaciones sexuales fácilmente con una persona, es una declaración de Amor publica hacia esa persona querida

-pues yo no sé qué decir

-no diga nada, solo déjese llevar por su corazón

* * *

-Ren por el Amor a Kami podrías Esperarte- dijo una joven de cabellos verdes oscuro mientras seguía a su hermano

-tenemos que llegar rápido a al departamento he instalarlo todo

-oh vamos Ren, dentro de 4 días iniciaremos clases en esta nueva universidad podrías dejar tu obsesión por un día

-Mi obsesión, por favor hermana, si es cierto que en esta cuidado viven los sujetos que desaparecieron a los cazadores de este continente debemos estar preparados a posibles ataques

-y ¿Por qué vendrían a atacarnos Ren?

-porque si son un clan poderosa y saben que dos herederos de los poderes Tao están aquí es seguro que nos verán como una amenaza

-¿nos verán como una Amenaza? O ¿quieres demostrar tu superioridad ante cualquiera que sea de nuestra especie?

-ante los de nuestra especie y ante los humanos también, no existe ser en este planeta superior a Ren Tao y eso hay que dejarlo claro de una vez por todas

* * *

había llegado a el departamento de su Amigo Lizerg y se había tirado en su cama mientras contemplaba el espectacular anillo y no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de la vieja mujer- Así que: Amor- suelta un largo suspiro mientras cierra los ojos- supongo que es a lo que se le dice Amor verdadero

Voltea a ver el reloj alama al lado en su mesita de noche-vaya es tarde ¿Cuánto llevare aquí acostado?- se acuerda de algo se levanta rápidamente y saca su celular- mierda se me olvido llamar a Jeanne- dijo mientras marcaba el teléfono y se llevaba el aparato a la oreja- Aló Jeanne disculpa la hora pero…

-me dijiste que llamarías a las 7 Yoh, son casi las ocho, ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo?

-yo solo me quede dormido

-bien tratare de creerte porque sé que eres descuidado y distraído pero cuidadito y estés cometiendo pecados con otras mujeres

-oh vamos Jeanne ¿Cuántas veces te voy a decir que no vine a Inglaterra a tener una aventura?

-si claro y ayer en la noche en la discoteca solo conversabas amistosamente con ese par de rubias

-¿de qué hablas?

-no te hagas Yoh Asakura, Lizerg me lo conto todo y no estoy satisfecha para nada

-pero supongo que también te conto que eso no paso de unas cuantas copas

-si es cierto, pero de cualquier forma no quiero que coquetees de forma descarada con otras chicas

-si lo sé, y lo siento no puedo evitarlo, lo he hecho por años

-si por eso es que no me gusta la maligna influencia de tu hermano

-no le digas así, oh vamos Jeanne teníamos días sin discutir sobre esto

-lo sé, y lo siento, pero no puedo evitar sentirme celosa, te quiero demasiado Yoh, no permitiré que ninguna de esas pecadoras te aparte de mi lado

-y ninguna lo hará, sabes perfectamente que ninguna chica me gusta tanto como tú, y en tal caso aunque pasara algo solo sería por diversión a la que quiero es a ti

-pues más te vale que nada llegue a pasar Yoh, si eso sucede no sé cómo lavaras tu pecado

-tal vez siendo el esclavo absoluto de cierta doncella jijiji

- pícaro, lo bueno es que pronto nos veremos de nuevo y podremos discutir eso de ser mi esclavo absoluto

-jijiji si podremos discutirlo en tu nuevo departamento ¿te parece?

-es probable, pero hasta entonces pórtate bien, si no ya sabes que Lizerg me lo contara y yo te castigare

-no te preocupes que nada sucederá, hasta el lunes

-hasta el lunes, besos y sueña conmigo

-seguro- colgó la llamada

A los pocos minutos llego su "fiel amigo "Lizerg diciéndole que se había encontrado un gran Amigo de hace tiempo y los invito a la inauguración de un bar en la cuidad

-oh vamos Yoh quita esa cara ir a un bar de un amigo no te va a matar- le dijo el peli verde mientras se colocaba su chaqueta

-lo que me molesta no es ir al tonto bar, lo que me molesta es que le hayas estado informando a Jeanne de cada uno de mis pasos

-oh, por lo visto ya te conto

- así es ¿Por qué demonios le dijiste los de las gemelas?

-oh vamos Amigo, no es para tanto, además no le he informado nada del otro mundo, solo los lugares y las horas a las que salimos

-¿y te parece poco?- pregunto incrédulo

-Yoh, no sé de qué te quejas, sabes perfectamente que a pesar de que te conozco desde hace años Jeanne ocupa un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, es como una Hermana mayor para mí; así que no puedes esperar que no le diga algunas cosas que le interesen

-por favor Lizerg es una grandísima estupidez que se entere de todos y cada uno de los lugares a los que voy

-Amigo no te quejes, tú y Hao se han ganado a pulso su fama de fornicadores así que yo no puedo hacer nada

-ok si como sea ¿a qué hora tenemos que hora tenemos que estar en el bar de tu amigo?

-dentro de media hora, si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde

* * *

-así que Luchist Lasso, Sacerdote Anglicano- leía el castaño de pelo largo en su mini- Laptop- y al parecer un poderoso Hen'i según los archivos de esos estúpidos cazadores, no me vendría mal agregarlo a mi equipo

-¿realmente cree eso Señor Hao?- le dijo un hombre vestido con una chamarra tradicional mexicana y un sombrero de charro

-Por supuesto Poyote, estoy seguro que serán grandes Amigos

-entonces quiere que vaya y hable con el

-no será necesario, yo mismo lo hare- dijo el joven bajando del techo del edificio donde se encontraban de un solo salto hasta el piso y entrando a una pequeña iglesia que se encontraba al lado

* * *

-umm conque aquí es- dijo el castaño ingresando al local- se ve bastante bien

-jeje si hoy es la inauguración

-OH Lizerg Amigo- saludo un hombre peli rojo llegando al lado de ambos chicos-¿Qué tal el lugar?

-me ha gustado mucho Toni, te ha quedado muy bien- contesto el joven peli verde- Por cierto, te presento a mi Amigo Yoh Asakura

-oh mucho gusto Señor Asakura, es todo un honor conocerlo

-¿ah sí? ¿Un honor?

-por supuesto, su fama como deportista es muy reconocida aun aquí en Gran Bretaña

-oh vaya eso es impresionante, no sabía que tenía tanta fama jijiji- se rasco la cabeza de manera nerviosa

-bueno y porque no se ponen cómodos- les dijo señalándoles unos asientos de piel muy elegantes- esta noche son mis invitados

* * *

-¿y qué piensas hacer con el Asakura?

-por milésima vez Marco, deja de meter a Yoh en esto- dijo la joven viendo de forma fría al hombre rubio

-pero doncella, quiera o no él es un Hen'i y puede interferir en sus planes

-te dije que dejaras a Yoh fuera de esto, él es muy bueno y justo, estoy segura que él me apoyara tarde o temprano, lo quiero y lo necesito junto a mi

-todavía no entiendo que le vio a ese chico, él es tan… tan

-torpe, desinteresado, ingenuo, si es todo eso y es lindo sencillo y comprensivo, justo la clase de hombres que necesita este mundo para ser un lugar mejor Marco

-pero el también es hermano de uno de los seres más peligrosos de este mundo, Hao Asakura es un ser sumamente violento y Amigo de su gusto

-si pero Yoh es totalmente diferente, estoy segura que con el tiempo lograre apartar a mi Yoh de ese camino de perdición en el que su hermano lo ha sumergido

* * *

-podrías quitar esa cara de velorio Yoh- le dijo el peli verde entregándole unas bebidas- que es lo que tienes, no todos los adolescentes de nuestra edad pueden estar en un bar y tomando a estas horas y tu andas con esa cara

-solo estoy pensando Lizerg, no me prestes atención- dijo el castaño sin siquiera mirarlo

-oh vamos Yoh ¿aun estas molesto por lo de Jeanne?

-no te preocupes por eso Lizerg, se perfectamente que le tienes una lealtad absoluta a Jeanne, solo espero que esto no se repita

-¿entonces por qué esa cara?

-ya te lo dije, solo estoy pensando

-bien- dijo el inglés levantándose de su asiento- iré a ver si hay algo divertido por ahí

-ok- volvió a responder sin dirigirle la mirada al castaño

-bien si él no quiere hacer algo divertido esta noche yo hare que lo haga a la fuerza-decía el peli verde con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro- Toni ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

-por supuesto Lizerg, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-dentro de un momento es que me dijiste que pasara la cantante estrella de esta noche ¿no?

-así es ¿por?

-necesito que….- se inclinó y le susurro algo al oído del hombre

-¿QUÉ?- grito el hombre

-oh vamos, es un gran favor de tu parte, es más si quieres te recompenso por el favor, pero en serio hazlo

-ok pero cualquier inconveniente tú te haces cargo

-por supuesto, tienes mi palabra

-bien y ¿cuál canción es la que quieres que canten?

-déjame pensar en la que más deteste jejeje

Mientras tanto Yoh seguía pensando en las palabras que había oído esa tarde

Suelta un largo y pesado suspiro-realmente no sé porque pienso tanto en eso, ni siquiera sé si algo tan fuerte existe realmente

-ok, ok su atención señores- se oyó la voz de Toni por los altavoces del local- como ya sabrán es la hora de que cante nuestra estrella de la noche, pero un amigo me ha sugerido que sería más divertido un pequeño concurso de Karaoke ¿entonces? ¿Qué dice el público?

-siiiiiiiii- se oyó por todas partes- Karaoke Karaoke- gritaron varios de los presentes

-bien pues, así será, mientras tanto denle un fuerte Aplauso a la cantante- dijo extendiéndole la mano a una joven rubia, no mayor de 16 años que vestía unos jeans azules y una bella camisa de cuero sin mangas- bien ahora elegiremos al afortunado que cantara junto a esta belleza

Una de las luces que iluminaban la pequeña tarima se movió y apunto al joven castaño que aún se encontraba aun sumergido en sus pensamientos- Yoh Amigo pasa a la tarima- dijo Toni por el micrófono

-¿Qué?- pronuncio el castaño dirigiendo su mira a la tarima al oír su nombre

-vamos Amigo sube a la tarima y cantar con esta bella joven- continuo el hombre desde la tarima

-no, No yo no canto, no me voy a subir ahí- dijo el castaño un poco molesto

-vamos Yoh, no querrás que todos los presentes crean que eres un cobarde con miedo de hacer el ridículo- le dijo el peli verde apareciendo de la nada y empujándolo hacia la tarima

-no Lizerg no pienso hacer semejante espectáculo

-Yoh si no subes ahora mismo a esa tarima le contare a todos que fuiste un cobarde y quedaras mal

- muy bien, muy bien ¡pero ni una palabra de esto a nadie!- ordeno el castaño

-palabra de un Dithelth

-bien- suspiro el castaño subiendo a la pequeña tarima- dame el micrófono- le dijo a Toni

-todo tuyo- dijo el hombre entregándole un micrófono para luego tomar otro y bajar de la tarima- Canción "You are the music in me" de High School Musical

- ¿Cómo?- dijeron tanto el castaño como la rubia, ¿Cómo era posible que Toni les hiciera eso?, ambos odiaban a muerte las cosas empalagosas y cursis como las canciones de Disney

Empezó a sonar la música y ambos jóvenes se quedaron sin saber que hacer

-_bien Anna eres una cantante profesional y te están pagando una muy buena cantidad por hacer esto así que no tienes otra opción_- pensó la rubia tomando aire para comenzar a cantar

Na na na na

Na na na na yeah

You are the music in me

You know the words "Once Upon A Time"

Make you listen? There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find

A little laughter or a happy ever after

El castaño cobro fuerza al escuchar la voz de la joven, le pareció una de las voces más hermosa que había escuchado y decidió acompañarla

Your harmony to the melody

It's echoing inside my head

A single voice (Single voice)

Above the noise

And like a common thread

Hmm, you're pulling me

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

Because you are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh)

Na na na na na

Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)

You are the music in me

-_¿por qué me siento tan bien cantando con este chico?-_ se preguntaba la rubia mientras la canción seguía y ambos jóvenes se habían olvidado de que estaban en un escenario, en estos momentos se desenvolvían si problema alguno mientras se cantaban con sentimiento y no apartaban la vista del otro, porque simplemente no podian

It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)

Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)

There's no name for it (No name for it)

I'm saying words I never said

And it was easy (So easy)

Because you see the real me (I see)

As I am

You understand

And that's more than I've ever known

To hear your voice (Hear your voice)

Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

And no, I'm not alone

Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)

You are the music in me

It's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

You are the music in me

Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)

We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)

Connected and real

Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)

You are the music in me (In me)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me

When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)

I know that we belong (We belong)

You are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

It's brought us here because (Here because)

You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me (Yeah)

Ambos jóvenes terminaron la canción tomados de la mano y con los rostros muy cerca el uno del otro viéndose fijamente, como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo, jadeaban un poco y sentían sus corazones a millón mientras que lentamente volvían a la realidad

Los estruendosos aplausos de su público los obligo a entrar de golpe en ella y darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sonrojándose y separándose violentamente el uno del otro, pero aun asi sin dejar de verse el uno al otro

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**POR FAVOR LEAN**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI, EN EL QUE AL FIN HAY UN YOH X ANNA, BUENO SU PRIMER ENCUENTRO.**

**P.D: NO SOY FANATICA DE HSM SOLO QUE YA HABIA PENSADO QUE EN ESTA FORMA SE CONOCIAN YOH Y ANNA Y PUES UNA AMIGA ME RECOMENDO QUE USARA LAS CANCIONES ESTA PELI DE DISNEY, OTRA COSA, PUSE LA LETRA EN INGLES SOLAMENTE, SI DESEAN QUE PARA LAS PROXIMAS CACIONES (SI ABRA MAS CANCIONES PENDEJAS DE ESTAS XD) COLOQUE LA TRADUCCION DIGANME EN UN REVIEW, USTEDES SON EL PUBLICO USTEDES MANDAN, SOLO LAS PUSE EN INGLES EN ESTA OCACION PORQUE ME DABA FLOJERA TRADUCIRLA AUNQUE YA DE POR SI SE SUPONE QUE ESTAN HBLANDO EN INGLES, (OBVIO ESTAN EN ESTADOS UNIDOS E INGLATERRA) BUENO EN FIN YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**


	24. Chapter 24Necesito Encontrarla

Obviamente Ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de TaKei Bla…Bla…Bla

Mundo alterno

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

**Recuerdos en negrita**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIV. Tengo que Encontrarla/ Un nuevo semestre.**

* * *

-muy bien a finalizado la clase por el día de hoy- decía el profesor de cálculo científico- y recuerden lo del quiz para la próxima semana, les aseguro que este semestre no será tan fácil como el anterior (hijo de putas profesores de cálculo y estadística XD)

El castaño se encontraba viendo por las amplias ventanas de su aula de clase hasta que oyó al profesor decir que había terminado la clase y empezó a guardar sus apuntes

-¿no piensas saludarme hoy o qué?- pregunto una voz femenina al lado de el

-¿uh?- levanto la vista el castaño por la pregunta- oh Hola Jeanne, no me había fijado que estabas en esta clase

-si siempre tan descuidado- le dijo en tono molesto

-¿sucede algo?

-¿no piensas darme un beso Yoh? ¿Parece que sigues igual que anoche?

-¿anoche?

-si igual que anoche, perdido en tus pensamientos

-lo siento mucho Jeanne pero es que tu Chaperón me tenía morado

-¿mi chaperón?- pregunto alzando una ceja

-si el imbécil de Marco, me tenía nervioso con sus miradas asesinas cada vez que me acercaba mucho a ti, no sé qué demonios hacia ese tipo en tu apartamento

-oh ya veo, así que es por Marco, jeje si es cierto que me cuida de más, pero eso no justifica que no me hayas saludado como es debido

- si es cierto- dijo el chico levantándose para sujetarle el hermoso rostro a la chica y darle un pequeño beso- ¿contenta?- pregunto con una deslumbrante sonrisa

-creo que con todo el tiempo que tuvimos sin vernos me merezco algo mas

-si lo sé, pero te recuerdo que te habría ofrecido un mejor reencontró si cierto idiota no hubiese estado en tu nuevo departamento

-no empieces con eso, él se ira pasado mañana y podremos estar solitos si así lo deseas, además si tanto te molesta ¿Por qué no nos vemos en tu departamento?

-por mí no hay ningún problema, pero sabes que ahí también vive Hao y eso es un inconveniente

-sí, es cierto, no soportaría estar cerca de ese pecador

-lo ves, ahora si me disculpas tengo algunas cosas que hacer en la oficina

-¿trabajaras hoy?- pregunto alzando una ceja, Yoh no era muy participe de estar encerrado en una oficina revisando papeles, de hecho lo odiaba, pero bueno había que compréndelo era apenas un adolecente de 16 años y tenía que encargarse de las sucursales de su empresa en norte América estando recién instaladas, pero claro él no era un chico normal; era un Asakura y como tal tenia diferentes Obligaciones, la mayoría que no tendría un "Chico normal"

-si, al parecer Hao tampoco se ocupó de nada estas últimas semanas y voy a tener que ir yo a ver cómo marchan las cosas

-bien entonces me llamas cuando estés en tu casa

-seguro- dijo dándole otro beso en los labios- hablamos más tarde

* * *

-Bienvenida a Norte América Rosadita- sonrió mientras abría los brazos para recibir a la recién llegada

-no tenía que haberse molestado Joven Hao- dijo muy sonrojada la peli rosa por el abrazo de Oso que le había dado el castaño

-oh vamos, no es nada venirte a recoger al Aeropuerto, no me imagino la cara de Yoh cuando se entere que estudiaras en la misma Universidad que nosotros

-¿el Joven Yoh aún no lo sabe?- pregunto impresionada la peli rosa

-oh vamos Tami, crees que estuviese yo solo aquí si lo supiera, Papa apenas me lo dijo esta mañana por teléfono, si Yoh lo supiera habría salido corriendo para verte

La joven sonrió ante lo que decía el castaño de pelo largo, ella quería mucho al "joven Yoh" habían sido criados prácticamente juntos ya que ella era cuidada por el padre al haber quedado Huérfana a temprana edad, era menor que el muchacho por un escaso año y el chico la consideraba como una hermana menor, pero a ella siempre le había atraído mucho la personalidad de Yoh y se creía enamorada de él, por lo cual los comentarios de su gemelo le parecieron los mejores que pudo haber oído

-pero dejemos de hablar del lento de mi hermanito, háblame de ¿Cómo te fue en el vuelo? ¿Estas cansada?- continuo el castaño

-pues sí, pero solo un poco joven Hao, no se preocupe debe ser el cambio de horario

-¿Qué no me preocupe? – Suelta un bufido- no lo hago tonta, pero es obvio que no te debió sentar bien, son muchas horas de vuela, incluso nosotros los Hen'i somos afectados por eso si no estamos en combate

-por favor Joven Hao no diga lo que somos en un lugar público- le dijo en susurros al chico

-oh vamos este montón de basura no sabe de lo que hablamos, además ¿Cuándo demonios dejaras de llamarme Joven? Creí que estos casi 2 años que tenemos sin vernos te harían crecer, por el Amor a Kami Rosadita ya vas a entrar en la universidad

-no se trata de eso Joven Hao, solo lo trato con respeto por ser su familia la que ha cuidado de mi desde la muerte de mis padres

-si te entiendo, pero eso es lo normal, que entre los de nuestra especie nos apoyemos, los que no deberían importarnos son las basuras humanas- agrego el último comentario de forma sombría

-¿Por qué dice eso Joven?

-oh no por nada Tamao, vamos dijo señalándole su Hummer Negra estacionada en todo el frente del Aeropuerto (burda de malo el para estacionar ahí XD)

* * *

-señor Asakura tiene una visita- le dijo su secretaria por el intercomunicador- dice que tiene una cita con usted, ya le he dicho que está muy ocupado pero no quiere irse, dice que es un tal Silver

-está bien Keyla déjalo pasar- dijo el castaño sentado en su escritorio con una enorme pila de documentos

-veo que hoy andas juicioso Yoh, ¿para qué me llamaste?

-hable hoy con uno de mis "detectives", Hao estuvo en Inglaterra y no me dijo que viajaría, yo me encontraba allá y no fue a visitarme, tampoco se ocupó de nada relacionada a la empresa como puedes ver- dijo señalando el montón de papeles

-entiendo, crees que tu hermano te está ocultando algo

-si lo está espero que no sea nada grave, Silver es mi hermano y me preocupa, últimamente ha estado ocultándome muchas cosas y la verdad es que no lo entiendo, ya eliminamos a todos los cazadores se supone que no debería haber ningún problema, que ya no hay peligro ¿entonces por qué?

-tranquilo Yoh te entiendo y comprendo que estés preocupado, tú y tu hermano descienden de una de las familias más poderosas de las de nuestra especie por lo que los apaches estamos fuertemente relacionados con ustedes, sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, investigare si hay algo de importancia en Inglaterra

-¿iras a Londres?

-por supuesto, alo mejor encuentro algo de lo que haya ido a buscar, sol necesito que me des la dirección de los lugares que visito, supongo que tu agente lo habrá seguido

-si, si lo hizo, pero Silver ya que iras a Londres me gustaría que me hicieras un gran favor

-clero lo que quieras

-es que no es precisamente algo relacionado con los de nuestra especie jijiji- rio nervioso el castaño

-¿de qué se trata?

-bien es que pues, hay una chica que conocí por allá y pues me gustaría que me ayudaras a localizarla

-¿una chica? o_Ô

-si es que pues no puedo pedirle eso a mis contactos ya que la mayoría son conocidos de Lizerg y pues él es muy cercano a Jeanne

-¿necesitas que localice a una chica por ti Yoh?

-pues eh… Si

-ja jajajaja ¿Dónde quedo el don juan?

-pues esto es una historia muy larga pero enserio necesitó encontrarla Silver, no tienes idea de cuánto necesito verla

-¿necitas verla?- pregunto el apache incrédulo ante lo que oía

-es una historia muy larga pero te lo aseguro es algo muy importante

-muy bien dame sus datos y te hare ese favor Yoh

-Ese es otro detalle

-¿Cómo?

-lo único que te puedo decir de ella es que es Rubia, una Adolescente y trabaja como cantante en un bar

-¿no te sabes siquiera el nombre?

-yo pues no me acuerdo exactamente

* * *

-¿y que te pareció esta universidad Ren?- le pregunto su hermana mientras cenaban

-bien, no está nada mal el Campus, supongo que estará bien para nosotros lo Tao

-ok a Ren Tao le pareció bien y a Ren ¿Qué tal?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-que siempre hablas de ti como si no existieras te nombras solo como un integrante de la familia

-para tu información eso somos, integrantes de la familia más orgullosa y poderosa de la grandiosa China

-pero más allá de eso somos seres vivos Ren, no se deberías tomarte un tiempo para relajarte conocer nuevas personas ahora que estas aquí, no se tal vez a una chica y…

-por favor Jun no tenemos tiempo para eso, ya oíste a Papa, salgan y triunfen en el mundo por ustedes mismos y demuestren que son unos Tao, eso es lo que pienso hacer dejar mi marca en el mundo

-si claro te comprendo Ren es tu objetivo, pero no lo sé si te relajas un poco y te diviertes tal vez…

-ok ya entendí Jun, mañana hablare con unas chicas y las invitare a comer para poder divertirme con ellas un rato

-no me refería a ese tipo de diversión Ren

-es la única que conozco, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer- dijo el peli purpura levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a su habitación

-y yo que creía que con este viaje cambiarían algunas cosas- suspiro pesadamente la peli verde

* * *

-buenas noches- dijo el castaño entrando a su departamento con gran flojera

-buenas noches Joven Yoh

-¿uh?- el joven volteo a ver incrédulo de donde provenía la voz y abrió enormemente los ojos a l ver a la joven chica sentada en el comedor- ¿Ta…Tamao? O_O

-así es Joven Yoh que gusto verlo- dijo la joven levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba y haciendo una pequeña reverencia- discúlpeme que lo haya sorprendido así pero…- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el otro castaño entro en la sala interrumpiéndola

-yo la invite a quedarse aquí esta noche Yoh, espero que no te moleste

-¿Invitaste?

- si veras, Tamao ha venido a estudiar en la misma universidad que nosotros, así que le dije que se quedara aquí por hoy mientras van acomodando sus cosas en su departamento

-¿tu estudiaras aquí?- volvió a preguntar incrédulo el castaño mientras apuntaba a la muchacha

-si…si joven Yoh-dijo la peli roja nerviosa

-GENIAL!- estallo el castaño de felicidad mientras abrazaba a la chica y ala alzaba dándole vueltas en el aire

-Jo…ven Yoh bájeme- rogo la jovencita pues estaba sumamente mareada

-oh lo siento Tami- dijo el castaño bajándola y abrazándola fuertemente- es que no sabes lo feliz que me hace esa noticia te he extrañado mucho

-lo vez te lo dije- dijo el gemelo con sonrisa autosuficiente

-¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunto el hermano menor alzando una ceja

-que te pondría como loco cuando la vieras aquí jajaja- rio fuertemente el peli largo- y vaya que no me he equivocado

-jijiji es que no puedo evitar emocionarme al ver a Tamao aquí, hace tiempo que no la veíamos, y aún más saber que va a estudiar aquí, eso es genial

* * *

-bien así que eso es lo que dijo mi madre

-así es doncella, ella quiere ver que tan bien se la llevan usted y el Asakura, para saber si realmente los negocios que se han ido realizando con esas empresas se podrían ampliar seguramente

-pues Yoh y yo estamos perfectamente, alguno que pero detalle pero nada fuera de lo normal en una relación hoy en día

-bien supongo que le informare eso a ella, claro que ella querrá ver por si misma

-no te preocupes por eso Marco, no tengo nada que ocultarle a Mama, no hay nada que temer

-¿ni siquiera que llegase de sorpresa y presenciaría algo indebido?

-oh vamos Marco, si por mi madre fuera, si yo no fuese una adolescente al igual que Yoh, le encantaría que Yoh me dejase embarazada para así poder tener una excusa de casarnos y unir nuestras fortunas, es mas no dudo que este en sus planes para dentro de dos o cuatro años

-si usted lo cree así

-claro que es así, le hubieras visto los ojos a mi madre cuando se enteró que Yoh y yo empezamos a salir, lo primero que me dijo es que tenía que formalizar esa relación lo antes posibles

-sí y también está el hecho de que el Asakura lleva en sus venas una de las más poderosas sangres de nuestra especie

-si eso también es sumamente importante, sobre todo para los experimentos que está realizando el doctor este ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?

-Fausto Doncella, el doctor Fausto

-si bueno si es cierto que desarrollo una fórmula para aumentar nuestros poderes, que mejor que probarlo con un sangre pura como lo es un Asakura, no dudo que mi madre allá pensado eso, pero tampoco puedo permitir que toque a mi Yoh

-por ahora solo es cuestión de esperar, para ver cómo se desenvuelven las cosas

-si tienes razón, por ahora retírate de mi habitación Marco, planeo darme un baño e Yoh debe estar por llamar así que necesitare un poco de privacidad

-por supuesto Me Lady- dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del cuarto de la ojos rojos

-Yoh- suspiro la peli plateado mientras cerraba perezosamente los ojos y veía la imagen del castaño sonriendo- espero que todo marche bien- en ese momento comienza a sonar su teléfono móvil- hablando del rey de roma- dijo mientras se llevaba el celular al oído- HI

-aló Jeanne

-tu servidora

-solo llamo para decirte que ya estoy en casa y desearte buenas noches

-que bien Amor, ¿mucho trabajo?

-no tienes idea, creo que después de esto no volveré a pasar por la oficina como dentro de dos meses

-hay pobrecito mi Yoh, me gustaría estar cerca de ti para poder animarte

-y créeme que a mí me gustaría mas pero mientras estés con tu escolta me temo que no me aproximare nuevamente a tu departamento

-ya te dije que Marco no es mala persona, sola trata de cuidarme, además maña nos podemos encontrar en la facultad y perdernos por algunos momentos de clases ¿te parece?

-me suena a gloria

-muy bien pues buenas noches, por cierto en estos momentos pienso ir a la bañera, tal vez eso te sirva de motivación para que tengas dulces sueños

-créeme que los tendré

-ok bye

-Sayonara

Y ambos colgaron

* * *

5 horas después

JAJA ¿Qué tendría dulces sueños? Baa puras mentiras; en lo que menos había pensado en toda la noche era en Jeanne, no en estos momentos la única que ocupaba sus pensamientos era ella, si esa chica que conoció en ese bar en ese extraño día, y porque malvada sea no la podía sacar de su cabeza, Ya tenía varios días así, sin dormir bien, todo por pensar en esa misteriosa rubia de ojos obscuros y profundos.

-Argh- dijo molesto el castaño mientras se levantaba de la cama, molesto consigo mismo y se dirigía a la cocina para beber un poco de jugo de naranja para tratar de despejar su mente

-¿joven Yoh? ¿Qué hace levantado a estas horas?

El muchacho volteo inmediatamente a ver a la chica y le sonrió a manera de disculpa- siento haberte despertado Tamao

-o no, no se preocupe Joven, es que yo no podía dormir, ya sabe con la emisión del primer día de clase y todo eso, pues me despierto a cada rato

-oh ya veo

-y usted Joven Yoh ¿Por qué no se puede dormir?

-sinceramente no lo sé Tami

-¿Cómo?

-es que…- suelta un largo suspiro- digamos que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza

-¿familiares o de la empresa?

-de ambas pero la que más me atormentan son las mías propias

-¿las suyas?

-sí, veras Tami, tú me conoces tal cual como soy, sabes que prefiero las cosas simples de la vida, que si fuese por mí me la pasara todo el día contemplando el cielo mientras escucho mi música, pero tengo demasiadas responsabilidades

-si lo se Joven Yoh, usted y su hermano desde pequeños los han criado para que sean los sucesores de la familia Asakura

-exactamente, y siempre he creído que si sigo las reglas y cumplo con las metas que se me plantean cumpliré mi sueño de vivir en paz y armonía sin ningún problema pero de un tiempo para acá me he cuestionado si realmente lo que he hecho es lo correcto, siquiera si me merezco realmente ser feliz, después de haber destruido tantas vidas solo para conseguir mi "paz"

-Joven Yoh- fue todo lo que pudo balbucear la joven sorprendida por las profundas palabras del muchacho

-jijiji creo que me la he dado mucho de filosofo por hoy- dijo el castaño rascándose la nuca- mejor vayamos a dormir ¿de acuerdo?

-si- asintió inhibida la peli rosa al ver al gemelo Asakura dirigirse a su habitación

-buenas noches Tami

-Buenas noches Joven Yoh- murmuro la muchacha antes de que el chico cerrara la puerta de su habitación

-vaya parece que ahora si voy a poder dormir al haberme desahogado un poco- dijo el castaño acostándose en su cama y sintiendo los parpados pesados- espero que próximamente la cosas mejoren- dijo cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños, en ese mundo en el que podía soñar que era feliz, y como era costumbre últimamente en sus sueños, llegaba aquella musa rubia que tanto lo atormentaba

Y ya cayendo profundo entre ese maravilloso mundo murmuro inconsciente- Necesito encontrarte Anna

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Wiiiiiiiii otro capi más, no salió Anita pero bueno es nombrada XD, además salen más personajes y porqués de algunas cosas. Espero que sea de su arado pues a mí me gusto escribirlo XD y muchas gracias nuevamente a Todas aquellas personas que leen mi loco fic**


	25. Chapter 25 ES ELLA

Obviamente Ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de TaKei Bla…Bla…Bla

Mundo alterno

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

**Recuerdos en negrita**

* * *

**Capítulo XXV. La fórmula/Momento Vergonzoso/ Es Ella.**

* * *

-buenos días equipo, ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones señoritas?- saludo el entrenador Wolf a sus jugadores

-Excelente-contestaron todos los integrantes del equipo acepto cierto castaño con audífonos Naranjas

-muy bien espero que en esta temporada tengan las pilas puestas y den lo mejor de sí, eso también va para los que se dedican a otras actividades señores Asakura- dijo mirando fijamente a ambos gemelos

-¿Por qué lo dice?- pregunto el mayor de ellos

-porque es bien sabido que también juegan también el los equipos de soccer, tenis y golf aparte de sus actividades académicas y el equipo de Baloncesto, asi que espero que esta temporada le pongan gran empeño al equipo, sobre todo ahora

-¿Por qué "sobre todo ahora" entrenador?- preguntó el menor de los castaños

-porque, bueno muy simple hermanos Asakura, Michael el capitán del equipo como sabrán ya es Tesista, le extiendo mis felicitaciones por ello señor Parker- dijo viendo a un chico rubio y alto- por lo que no estará con nosotros después del segundo juego de esta temporada por obvias razones, por lo que perderemos a un importante jugador, con eso quiero que entiendan que los quiero a ambos- señalo a ambos gemelos con un bolígrafo que tenía en las manos- a máxima capacidad ¿entendido?

-entendido- respondieron Ambos hermanos

- y eso va para ustedes también- le dijo al resto de los jugadores

-Si señor- respondieron al unísono

-muy bien pónganse los uniformes A PRACTICAR- grito mientras todos corrían a los vestidores

* * *

-ohh no, no puede ser- decía cierta chica de cabellos rosas mientras corría atreves del campus de su facultad- no puedo llegar tarde el primer día de clase

Se encontraba tan distraída y viendo el suelo mientras corría que no se dio cuenta que había alguien delante de ella hasta que tropezó con esta persona callando de espalda por el impacto

-Uy lo siento no vi por donde iba- se disculpó un poco adolorida la peli rosa mientras se levantaba del suelo

-espero que la próxima vez te fijes por donde vayas- le respondió de forma grosera

-yo…yo lo siento… mucho joven- dijo la peli rosa mirando con miedo al joven de cabellos morados, ojos ámbar y rasgos chinos-no se volverá a repetir

-Hum más te vale- y sigue su camino a su aula de clase

* * *

Tenía el rostro levantado hacia la ducha, mientras el agua fría impactaba su rostro y trataba de relajarse, ya había acabado la práctica y se encontraba en los vestidores duchándose tranquilamente, había esperado que todos los demás compañeros del equipo para estar en paz sin tanto movimiento y ruido, necesitaba armonía, últimamente había estado muy estresado y pensativo, se sentía pesado y fastidiado de esa situación, así no era el, él era más feliz, alegre y despreocupado, o al menos así quería ser, pero no era algo fácil considerando lo que era y la familia a la que pertenecía.

-uff creo que ya es hora de salir- dijo cerrando el grifo y tomando una toalla para envolverse la cintura con ella

-Wauu y yo que no creía que te vieras más sexy que en la cancha- escucho una vos femenina mientras se dirigía su casillero por una muda de ropa

-oh eres tu Kanna-dice viendo a la peli azul obscuro- ¿vienes por mi o por Hao?

-no seas celoso, sabes que soy suficiente para ambos- dijo acercándose al castaño

-y sabes que no me gusta compartir mis cosas con mi hermano- le contesto de vuelta

-je, no estoy con Hao desde que salimos de Vacaciones, creo que al final de cuentas le gusta un poco más Mary

-¿celosa?

-un poco, pero Mary es mi Amiga y no pienso pelear con ella

-aun no comprendo como ustedes tres pueden hacer eso, tu Maru y Matilda, todas babean por Hao y aun así se llevan bien

-eso se llama poner la amistad por encima del placer mi querido Yoh- se coloca justo delante del castaño-pero Jeanne no es mi Amiga así que no tengo porque controlarme- y comienza a deslizar su mano derecha por el abdomen del chico subiendo lentamente por su pecho hasta el cuello de el para tomarlo por la nuca y besarlo fogosamente

-no deberías jugar con fuego Kanna- dijo el joven del beso para luego tomar por la cintura a la muchacha y separarla un poco de el-sabes que Jeanne siempre será la primera

-lo sé, es tu novia oficial, pero eso no te impide divertirte un rato- dijo mientras arrinconaba al muchacho entre su cuerpo y los casilleros para volver a besarlo

-muy bonito ¿no?- escuchan la voz de otra joven junto a ellos y se separan exaltados

-¡Jeanne! O_O-grito el Castaño

-vengo a buscarte, porque se supone que nos encontraríamos después de la práctica saltándonos la clase de inglés y esto es lo que encuentro Yoh- dijo la peli plateado con el ceño fruncido y la molestia destilando en su voz-¿así se supone que me guardas fidelidad?

-NO Jeanne puedo explicarlo

-¿sí? Pues no creo que hay nada que explicar aquí- ve despectivamente al la chica que se encuentra al lado- Kanna Bismarch, no puedo creer que también te acuestes con una de las queridas de tu hermano

-no eso no es así Jeanne

-no quiero que me hables Yoh- dijo la chica dándose la vuelta y saliendo de los vestidores

-DEMONIOS- grito el castaño, dándole un gran golpe a uno de los casilleros dejándole una abolladura

-lo siento mucho Yoh, no era mi intención

-si lo se Kanna- suelta un largo y pesado suspiro- creo que deberías irte, necesito vestirme y pensar que le voy a decir a Jeanne

-bien, me iré, pero sabes que cualquier cosa siempre tendrás a las HanaGumis para lo que necesites

* * *

-llegas tarde Luchist- dijo el castaño de pelo largo mientras caminaba hacia su automóvil

-lo siento mucho mi señor- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras caminaba al lado del chico- tuve algunos contratiempos

-bueno no importa, solo espero que no se repita muy seguido, ahora dime ¿qué averiguaste de lo que te pidió?

-solo que la fórmula que robo de la última organización que robo está incompleta

-bien pero es cierto eso de que duplicaría nuestros poderes

-al parecer es cierto señor, de hecho según averigüe existe un clan de los nuestros que se encuentra realizando pruebas para terminarla

-así que los de nuestra propia especie se encuentran jugando con fuego jeje, esperemos que no se quemen

* * *

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde y se encontraba en su cuarto viendo el techo, pensando en la forma de hablar con su novia

-uff que mala suerte que Jeanne decidiera ir a buscarme justamente hoy-dijo el castaño fastidiado cerrando los ojos ene se momento siente como abren la puerta de su habitación

-La rosadita me conto que llegaste de mal humor, ¿Qué demonios tienes?

-me pelee con Jeanne- dijo con molestia

-así vaya, la parejita perfecta se peleó, y ¿Por qué fue?- dijo sentándose en la cama al lado de su hermano

-me encontró en los vestidores besándome con Kanna

-¿con Kanna? Vaya y eso que dijiste que no querías nada con ninguna chica que se acostara conmigo hermanito, jeje así que tú también te la pasas por el filo- dijo con risita picara

-no seas tonto Hao, sabes muy bien que no me gusta compartir chicas contigo, fue ella la que se metió en los vestidores y se me lanzo encima

-VAYA, pero lo que no me cuadra es que hacia la religiosita esa en los vestidores del equipo de baloncesto

-fue a buscarme porque se supone que a esa hora nos veríamos

-umm pues ¿Qué quieres que te diga hermano?, por eso es que prefiero las relaciones libres, sin ningún compromiso, así no tendrías problemas por este tipo de situaciones

-sí, si Hao se a lo que te refieres, pero Jeanne es diferente, ella es una dama, no puedo simplemente decirle: "Hey lo siento, una chama que estaba podrida de buena se me insinuó y bueno me acosté con ella, ¿me disculpas?" eso es absurdo Hao

-jajajaja, esa esta buena hermanito, creo que la pondré en práctica para la próxima ves

-no tiene gracia hermano, esa chica en verdad me gusta, además de que nos convienen mucho los negocios entre su empresa y las nuestras, además de que mama quedo encantada cuando la conoció

-bien, bien entiendo lo que dices, pero aun así tampoco es que la Maiden me agrade mucho, ella es sumamente poderosa, no es nada prudente confiar ciegamente en ella

-tranquilo créeme que se lo que hago

-no lo parece, estas aquí acostado sin hacer nada mientras la loca de tu novia anda planeando quien sabe qué clase de "castigo divino", recuerda que ella se cree enviada de Dios y que se yo que más loqueras

-si en eso tienes razón, tengo que ir a verla y pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido- dijo el castaño levantándose de su cama- Gracias hermano

-aich Yoh estúpido- dijo la muchacha una vez más.

Por más que lo intentaba no podía apartar de su mente la imagen del castaño semi desnudo besándose con la regalada esa, era algo que no soportaba

En ese momento oyó el timbre de su apartamento sonando insistentemente y decidió ir a abrir la puerta-Yoh- Dijo asombrada- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-necesitamos hablar Jeanne, lo que viste solo fue un mal entendido

-baa ¿mal entendido?, que voy a entender mal de ti con una mujer besándote en los vestidores de baloncesto

-si se lo que pareció, pero créeme Jeanne no fue mi culpa, sabes perfectamente que lo mío no son las mujeres como Kanna

-pues menos mal, porque si te gustaran las mujeres como esa no sé qué haces conmigo

-Jeanne mírame a los ojos, lo juro, fue algo imprevisto, y sin querer, en serio, ella estaba en los vestidores cuando Salí de las duchas, yo no la busqué- dijo el castaño dando un paso para estar más cerca de la peli plateado

-¿lo juras? ¿No querías nada con esa tipa?

-lo juro- dijo el castaño levantando a mano en señal de juramento-ahora ¿puedo pasar?

-bien- dijo la chica haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al castaño y cerrar la puerta detrás de el

-¿se encuentra tu chaperón?

-no, Marco salió desde esta mañana y no dijo cuándo volvía

-umm al fin te deja sola- dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar a su novia, la cual lo veía fijamente y con tristeza reflejada en su rostro-¿qué sucede Jeanne?- dijo acercándose a ella y tomando su rostro entre sus manos

-me hierve la sangre de recordarte con esa en los vestidores, por Kami Yoh, pensaba que habías cambiado un poco desde que salías conmigo-dijo molesta

-y lo he hecho Jeanne, no te he sido infiel ni una sola vez desde que somos novios oficiales, lo juro, lo de hoy fue un mal incidente, solo eso, Créeme

-¿Cómo creerte, si todo el tiempo te he visto con una y con otra igual que tu hermano?

-por favor Jeanne, sabes que no soy como Hao

-con situaciones como la de hoy me cuesta creerlo

-te hare que lo creas- dijo firme el castaño y comenzó a besarla tiernamente- te lo juro, no he estado con ninguna otra desde que estoy contigo mi Doncella- le sonrió tiernamente

-demuéstramelo- dijo la joven mientras le rodeaba el cuello con ambos brazos- hazme olvidar esa impura imagen de ti con esa cualquiera

-como usted ordene- dijo Yoh volviendo a besarla esta vez con más intensidad y utilizando sus manos para recorrer el contorno del cuerpo de la chica

-llévame a la cama Yoh-suspiro la joven cuando el muchacho la empezó a besar en el cuello

El joven no dijo nada, ella se apartó del abrazo del chica para tomarlo de la mano con una irada picara y guiarlo hasta el cuarto donde lo soltó para dejarse caer en la cama mientras desbrochaba su propia blusa dejando sus encantos a la vista del castaño

-hazme tuya Yoh- dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama y esperaba a que el muchacho hiciera sus movimientos

-todavía no me acostumbro de verte así ¿sabes?- dijo mientras se subía a la cama, específicamente sobre el cuerpo de la chica- me excita demasiado eso- volvió a besarla con intensidad

Bien ya no había más que decir, continuaron besándose apasionadamente, mientras ambos se recorrían con las manos. La joven tomo la camisa del chico y se la quito de un solo tiro, para poder acariciar a placer su espalda, hasta que sintió como el castaño tomaba uno de sus senos entre sus manos y lo apretaba sutilmente, mientras continuaba besando su cuello. Eso le arranco un fuerte gemido, a lo cual el castaño sonrió complacido por su reacción

-¿contenta?

-sin tantos Rodeos Yoh, me vuelves loca quiero sentir- le dijo la muchacha con la respiración acelerada

-¿Ah sí? Conque sentirme ¿eh?- se apartó un poco de ella para volver a contemplarla y se deshizo de su mini falda y pantaletas a la vez-que conste que tú lo pediste- sonrió de forma perversa y comenzó a acariciar sutilmente la parte intima de la peli plateado

La chica abrió fuertemente los ojos y casi grito de la impresión y el placer que le hacía sentir el castaño con solo acariciar superficialmente esa zona de su cuerpo

-Ahh… Yoh… no…no juegues….Ahh conmigo- rogo con voz entrecortada, tratando de pensar coherentemente

-creí que habías dicho que querías sentirme- le dijo el castaño en un susurro cerca del oído

-dentro… de mi tonto

-oh dentro pues- introdujo un dedo en la intimidad de la joven

-¡AHH!-soltó un fuerte grito de placer la muchacha ante ese acto de su novio

-¿así? Jijiji- dijo el castaño también con la respiración a millón, los fuertes gemidos de su compañera lo excitaban bastante, tanto que sentía como sus Jeans le quedaban sumamente apretados

-Ya basta- dijo la muchacha dándose la vuelta y dejando al castaño bajo de ella-no es justo que solo tu juegues conmigo

-solo hice lo que tú me dijiste Jeanne

-te crees muy gracioso ¿cierto?

-tal vez

-¿tal vez?, pues vamos a ver si te parece gracioso esto- dijo la muchacha para bajar el cierre de los jeans de Yoh así como también lo bóxers de este dejando a la vista al amiguito de su novio, el cual estaba totalmente erecto

-¿Qué piensas hacer Jeanne?

-lo mismo que tu querido- le susurro la chica en la oreja para luego morderla con levedad

-no Jeanne no lo hag…- no puedo terminar de hablar la joven ya había tomado su miembro con una mano y comenzado a acariciarlo a lo que él se quedó sin aliento, para luego empezar a jadear sonoramente, por lo que le hacía sentir en esos momentos su chica

-¿complacido Amor?

-ya… basta Jeanne- suplico el castaño con los dientes apretados

-tú no te detuviste cuando yo te lo pedí

-muy…bien- dijo Yoh tomando la mano de la peli plateado para detenerla y darle la vuelta- basta de juegos ¿tienes condones?

-¿el gran Yoh Asakura no salió preparado de su casa?- pregunto incrédula

-no pensaba que esto pasaría esta noche, no me culpes

-bien, están en la segunda gaveta

-ok- dijo el castaño besándola nuevamente, tratando de calmar un poco el calor de su cuerpo y queriendo disfrutar un poco más del cuerpo de la Maiden, fue bajando sus besos por el cuello de la chica hasta llegar a su pecho dándose cuenta de que la chica aun tenia puesta dos prendas

-creo que debería quitarte esto antes de continuar- dijo desatando el bressier de la muchacha dejando sus senos libres a su vista, a lo cual no se resistió y comenzó a besarlos

-¡Ahh!- exclamo la chica nuevamente por la sensación de los labios del castaño en su piel-hazlo ya Yoh

Si a eso iba el castaño. Aparto sus labios de los pechos de la chica para volver a besarla en los labios y movió la mano el segundo cajón hacia la mesa de noche en busca de preciado condón

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?- ambos oyeron la voz de una mujer y provenía de toda la puerta de la habitación

Voltearon al mismo tiempo para observar a una mujer de unos 40 años aproximadamente, cabellera larga plateada agarrada por una peineta y con un exquisito y fino vestido

-Ma...Ma…mama- tartamudeo la joven de la impresión, se sonrojo hasta el nacimiento de sus cabellos plateados, por Kami, su madre no podía haber interrumpido en peor situación, ella sobre la cama con nada más que una blusa abierta puesta y sus atributos a la vista y el castaño sin camisa con los pantalones y el bóxer un poco más debajo de la entrepierna

-uff, que inoportuna soy- dijo la señora viendo la escena- los dejare para que se vistan-dijo cerrando la puerta

-creo que es mejor que nos vistamos- dijo el castaño levantadose de la cama y subiéndose el pantalón

Como a los 10 minutos salieron ambos jóvenes de la habitación con la vista baja y sumamente sonrojados, por Kami, que bochorno el que habían pasado esa noche, sobre todo para el castaño, nunca en su vida se imaginó que algún día le sucediera eso, descubierto en plena acción y no por cualquiera, la madre de la chica, wouu por lo más sagrado que eso había sido el momento más vergonzoso de subida, ahora con qué cara vería a la madre de su novia, justo con esa señora con la que había entablado buenos negocios, justo con ella, diablos en serio que últimamente no tenía nada de suerte.

-vengan acá- se escuchó la voz de la madre de la muchacha desde el comedor- necesitamos hablar de lo que acabo de ver

Ambos chicos se miraron y luego avanzaron hacia la pequeña mesa-Yo Señora Maiden le aseguro que…

-no necesitas justificarte Yoh-lo interrumpió la señora-sé que son jóvenes y tienen sus necesidades, yo también lo fui, y no tiene nada de malo, son pareja desde hace casi un año ¿cierto?

-así es- asintió incrédulo el castaño de lo oía

-bien, solo espero que estén siendo precavidos y que se tomen muy en serio lo que están haciendo

-le... le juro que yo respeto mucho a su Hijo Señora Maiden, por eso no se preocupe, somos plenamente conscientes de lo que hacemos

-jeje tranquilo Yoh, parece que te fuera a dar un infarto, cálmate, ya te dije que no me molesta lo que estaba sucediendo en esa habitación, aunque no voy a negar que me sorprende, te veías mas tranquilo

-yo…eh… le aseguro que esto no es algo que suceda todo el tiempo

-oh vamos si lo hace, realmente espero que sean responsables de sus actos eso es todo

-bien…bien yo…- no pudo continuar hablando su celular comenzó a sonar y lo contesto inmediatamente- Hello

-¿Joven Yoh?

-si soy yo Tamao que sucede

-no nada es que ya es tarde y llamaba para averiguar si vendrá a dormir a la casa, ya sabe cómo están las cosas de peligrosas en las calles y estoy un poco preocupada, lo lamento si he interrumpido algo yo…

-no Tami no te preocupes, y si si voy a dormir a la casa de hecho voy saliendo para allá no te preocupes

-ok Joven Yoh, nos vemos

-bien. Adiós- dijo colgando la llamada

-¿Quién era?- pregunto la muchacha de cabellos plateados

-era de la casa, querían saber si voy a dormir, les dije que ya iba saliendo

-oh entiendo, pues adiós

-Adiós- dijo sin siquiera darle un beso en el cachete- Adiós Señora Maiden

* * *

-hola- dijo la chica de cabellos plateados sentándose en la misma mesa donde se encontraba el castaño leyendo mientras merendaba un sándwich

-hola Jeanne- dijo el castaño sin despegar la vista del libro

-haber y a ti ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-a mí no me pasa nada ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto el castaño extrañado

-que desde hace más de una semana que me andas esquivando y me ignoras cuando te hablo

-no es eso Jeanne es que pues, digamos que tengo mis razones

-¿y cuáles son?

-haber digamos que el hecho de que tu madre nos haya visto mientras teníamos sexo en la habitación de tu departamento a influido un poco

-¿por eso estas así?- pregunto incrédula, a lo que el castaño asintió- por favor Yoh eso fue hace más de una semana, no puedes estar alejado de mi por algo así

-digamos que fue un momento muy vergonzoso para mi Jeanne, nunca me imaginé pasar por una situación semejante en mi vida

-ok lo dices como si nadie te hubiera agarrado nunca con las manos en la masa

- ese es el punto o fue cualquier persona la que me vio, fue tu madre, ¿ahora qué imagen tendrá de mí?

-por eso no te preocupes, por favor Yoh llevamos más de 1 año saliendo, es normal que entre nosotros pasen ese tipo de cosas, y mama lo entiende

-¿estas segura Jeanne?

-completamente, es más es posible de que se haya contentado al ver lo bien que nos llevamos- dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó a besarlo

-está bien voy a intentar creerte- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa después de finalizar el beso

-bien y ahora que esta todo bien- decía mientras jugaba con las cuerdas del suéter del castaño- iremos esta noche a un bar

-¿Qué? o_O

-que iremos esta noche para un bar, una amiga mía canta ahí y me dijo que la fuera a ver

-no. No se Jeanne, tengo que terminar unos planos y…

-o vamos Yoh son meras escusas, tienes que venir conmigo, hazlo como compensación de esa semana de indiferencia ¿sí?

-ok, bueno está bien, pero solo estaré un momento, sabes que detesto ex trasnocharme

-seguro no te preocupes- dijo dándole otro beso en los labios despidiéndose- esta noche a las 7 entonces

* * *

-bien bonitos archivos que tenían aquí guardados- dijo el castaño de pelo largo mientras leía unos documentos en una vieja bodega- así que existen aquellos con mutaciones naturales ¿Quién lo diría?

-como a dicho señor Hao- pregunto una jovencita de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes- Mary no entiende

-que según este papel se han detectado personas iguales a nosotros, pero no fueron creados por la formula, o al menos eso dice este documento

-ósea ¿Hen'i humanos?

-algo así algo así mi querida Mary, si esto es cierto necesito más información acerca de cómo identificarlos, llama a Poyote y Luchist, necesitare que investiguen todo esto

-como usted ordene mi señor- dijo la jovencita haciendo una media inclinación

* * *

-bien ya llevamos más de dos horas aquí y ni rastros de tu dichoso Amiga Jeanne- le susurro el castaño exasperado, se suponen que solo irían a escuchar a la amiguita de su novia cantar y pasar un pequeño tiempo juntos, no que se encontraría con otros amigos y empezaría tomar y a conversar con ellos.

Estaba harto, se quería ir a su casa a descansar, no había sido una día nada fácil, es más estaba mega agotado con todas las prácticas de os deportes que practicaba, más las clases académicas y para colmo necesitaba terminar unos plano para entregarle el borrador de su proyecto al profesor de diseño al día siguiente ¿podría ser mejor la noche?

-no te desesperes Yoh, ya debe estar por salir- le respondió Jeanne

-muy bien pero iré a la barra a tomarme algo decente y no estos estúpidos coctelitos- dijo el castaño levantándose de la mesa en la que se encontraba junto a su novia y un conjunto de jóvenes de diferentes edades que variaban entre 18 a 25 años

-¿Qué le sucede a Yoh?- pregunto una morena de ojos verdes a la Maiden

-nada solo que le duele un poco la cabeza, no está acostumbrado a lugares así

-pues según lo que nosotras hemos oído no es así

-¿y que han oído exactamente?

-que él y su hermano son el azote de la cuidad, que se la pasan de fiesta en fiesta y que son los mejores en todo el campus en la cama

-pues eso en parte es cierto pero Yoh es más correcto que su hermano, me tiene a mí lo cual l hace un corderito fiel- dijo con suficiencia la peli plateado

-jeje pero aquí entre nos Amiga- le dijo una peli rojo como de unos 22 años- ¿es cierto que lo tienen más grande que cualquier otro que ellas visto?

-qué quieres decir con eso Ô_o- contesto Jeanne con una ceja alzada

-pues ya sabes, por ahí se rumora que los hermanos Asakura lo tienen mejor que un Artista Porno- rieron de forma picara las tres chicas que se encontraban alrededor de la Maiden

-pues es algo que no les puedo verificar porque yo no veo esas cosas, es pecado- dijo molesta Jeanne por el comentario que hacían sus amigas acerca del castaño

-bueno si lo que tú digas, pero ¿si no puedes confirmar que son excelentes en la cama?

-pues si tanto quieren saber deberían ir a con Hao y averiguarlo, a Yoh ni se les ocurra acercarse o sentirán mi furia

En ese momento pasa el encargado del bar anunciando, lo que muchos esperaban la hora "DEL SHOW DE ANNA" como lo llamaban en el, haciendo que muchos aplaudieran y pitaran celebrando la entrada de la cantante

-jeje cálmense cálmense señores- decía el encargado desde la tarima- y con ustedes Annaaaaaaaaaa Kyouyamaaaaaaaaaaa

-_genial esa debe ser la Amiga de Jeanne ahora escuchare esa estúpida canción y me iré de esta porquería de una vez-_pensó el castaño pero quedo petrificado al oír la voz de la joven que se encontraba cantando-_no, no puede ser- _pensó volteándose, así pudo vislumbrar a una hermosa joven Rubia que cantaba desde la tarima- Es… Ella- fue lo único que pudo balbucear mientras sus ojos se encontraban con esas gemas negras que tenían la Rubia por ojos

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Tan tan tan…. Jejeje ya salió Anita n0n, disculpen si me he tardado alguito, pero es que Yo también tengo vida Social XD, así que bueno ya saben mis disculpas por si piensan que no actualizo suficientemente rápido, pero yo también tengo derecho a recrearme y no se preocupen no pienso der inconcluso el Fic por nada del mundo**

**MIL GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN MI FIC, EN SERIO DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU, POR LOS 103 COMENTARIOS QUE YA LLEVO, ESO ME HACE MUY FELIZ n_n**


	26. Chapter 26 Okinawa 3

Obviamente Ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de TaKei Bla…Bla…Bla

Mundo alterno

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

**Recuerdos en negrita**

* * *

**Capitulo XXVI. Okinawa / Sospecha/ Canción. Parte 3.**

* * *

**-jeje cálmense, cálmense señores- decía el encargado desde la tarima- y con ustedes Annaaaaaaaaaa Kyouyamaaaaaaaaaaa**

**-**_**genial esa debe ser la Amiga de Jeanne ahora escuchare esa estúpida canción y me iré de esta porquería de una vez-**_**pensó el castaño pero quedo petrificado al oír la voz de la joven que se encontraba cantando-**_**no, no puede ser- **_**pensó volteándose, así pudo vislumbrar a una hermosa joven Rubia que cantaba desde la tarima- Es… Ella- fue lo único que pudo balbucear mientras sus ojos se encontraban con esas gemas negras que tenían la Rubia por ojos**

**En el Presente…**

-jijiji y así fue como me encontré con Anita nuevamente, no tenía idea que esa noche la volvería a ver- narraba el castaño a la joven a su lado- y yo que le había dicho a Silver que la buscara en Inglaterra jijiji

-pero entonces ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Jeanne?- pregunto intrigada la oji Azul

-pues, digamos que no fue nada fácil lo que vino después, sucedieron tantas cosas y tan rápido después de que encontré a Anna, toda mi vida cambio a partir de esa noche- dijo dirigiendo su mirada al cielo- uhh woouu mira nada más como está el cielo, debe ser cerca de la media noche, la luna esta hermosísima

-¿Ah? – dijo la joven por el repentino cambio de tema y dirigió su mirada también hacia el firmamento-oh si esta hermosísima, hacía tiempo que no veía el cielo tan lleno de estrellas

-esos son los beneficios de no estar en una gran ciudad, poder respirar aire puro y lo mejor de todo poder apreciar el hermoso Cielo- dijo el castaño con una misteriosa sonrisa, como si estuviese recordando algo

-si tienes razón

-de repente el castaño voltea su mirada hacia la joven y le dice- ¿sabías que tu ojos se ven más bonitos con la luz de la luna Iluminándolos?

-¿Cómo?- dijo la joven sorprendida por el piropo y se sonroja violentamente

-jiji que me gusta el brillo de tus ojos bajo la luna llena

-gra… gracias Yoh

-no hay de que, eso me recuerda que a…-se detiene al recordar algo- hay no Anna me va a matar

-¿Qué?

-se supone que la llamaría antes de irme a dormir y mira las horas que son- dijo el castaño levantándose de un brinco

-oh ok bueno creo que de cualquier forma ya es tarde deberíamos volver a la casa del señor Nakamura, debe de estar preguntándose por nosotros

-si eso también, hay demonios ¿Cómo me entretuve tanto?

-je creo que fue mi culpa por pedirte que me contaras parte de tu vida. Lo siento

-no, no te preocupes ahora vámonos-dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a la gran casa de su anfitrión

* * *

-11:45- leyó la rubia el reloj de su mesita de noche, era increíble, el castaño le había prometido llamarla antes de irse a dormir, ¿por qué demonios no lo había hecho? ¿Estaría muy ocupado? ¿Tal vez muy cansado de tanto trabajar? U otra cosa… Detuvo sus pensamientos, no era momento para pensar en eso, Yoh no era capaz, ya lo había demostrado en muchas ocasiones- tal vez simplemente se le olvido, con lo distraído que es el muy idiota, si seguramente fue eso- dijo acostándose en la cama decidida a dormir

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, sonó el teléfono al lado de su cama, lo tomo velozmente y contesto- Buenas noches

-buenas madrugadas Anita jijiji

-Yoh ¿Por qué demonios no me llamaste más temprano?

-dije que te llamaría todas las noches antes de dormir, y aun no me he acostado a dormir, así que aquí estoy jijiji

-tonto ¿Qué tanto hacías? No ves que pudiste haber llamado y yo en el quinto sueño

-si lo se Anita, es que me entretuve hablando con Cloeh, lo siento

-¿con Cloeh? ¿Y tanto trabajo tenía así?

-no en realidad estábamos hablando de otras cosas, por hoy no tuvimos nada de trabajo

-¿Cómo que hablando de otras cosas Asakura?

-jiji vamos Anita solo estábamos hablando

-¿define hablar?

-pues según el diccionario creo que hablar se defino como el intercambio de palabras entre dos o más personas y…

-no te hagas el gracioso Yoh

-jiji pero si tú me dijiste que definiera hablar

-lo que quería era que me dijeras de que hablaron

-umm pues de varias cosas… ¿y sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-me acorde del día en el que nos conocimos

-…-

-jiji te veías tan linda cantando y esa voz tuya, aun me hace sentir mucha paz ¿lo sabias?

-¿Por qué me dices todo eso ahorita Yoh?

-ya te lo dije he estado recordando algunas cosas Anita

-si yo también he estado recordando algunas cosas del pasado- dijo la rubia por la conversación que había mantenido ese día con Hao

-Te Amo Anita lo sabes ¿no?

-claro que lo se idiota

-jiji siempre tan delicada

-me conociste así, así seré siempre

-sí y es una de las cosas que más me encantan de ti, tu forma de ser, es única y cautivadora

-y tu tonto y desubicado

-jijiji también recuerdo la primera vez que me dijiste eso

-te lo merecías por fastidioso

-Me hiciste falta hoy aquí en la playa. Quiero que cuando tenga algo de tiempo libre vengamos a Okinawa, estoy seguro que el mar le va a encantar a Hana- dijo emocionado el castaño

- estoy de acuerdo en que nos demos una vacaciones, será como una segunda luna de Miel

-jiji exacto

-buenas noches Yoh ya es tarde y mañana hay trabajo

-sí, buenas noches Anita, que sueñes con los Angelitos

-Baka

-jijiji

-Yoh…

-¿qué Anita?

-Te Amo

-Yo También- contesto el castaño y en seguida Anna colgó la llamada

-jijiji tan linda mi Anita- dijo Yoh dejando el celular a un lado y acostándose en la cama de la habitación que le habían dado- como quisiera estar en estos momentos con ella- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba la noche anterior mientras se despedía de Anna

**Flash Back**

**-jijiji ya Hanna se quedó dormido- dijo el castaño entrando a su habitación y acercándose a su enorme cama para acostarse al lado de su esposa**

**-vaya que si tardaste en volver- le contesto la rubia sin apartar la vista de una revista**

**-es que nos quedamos conversando un rato, no quería que me fuera sin él, y sinceramente yo tampoco, pero le explique no puede estar perdiendo clases- el castaño suelta un gran suspiro-como voy a extrañar a mi niño**

**-…- la rubia dejo lo que estaba leyendo a un lado y se dio la vuelta para ver a su esposo- ¿y a mí?**

**-eso ni se pregunta Anita- dijo acariciándole el rostro-sabes que tú y Hanna para mí lo son todo**

**-y tú lo eres para nosotros- lo agarro de la camiseta blanca que tenía y lo jalo hacia ella para besarlo**

**-jiji creo que ahora podremos continuar con lo que tenemos pendiente de días atrás Anita- le dijo el castaño rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos**

**-¿tú crees?- pregunto la rubia sonriendo y acareándole cariñosamente el cabello **

**-al menos que la señora Asakura no lo desee, yo estoy decidido a mostrarle todo mi Amor en este mismo instante**

**-pues demuéstramelo- le dijo besándolo nuevamente**

**-jijiji- rio el castaño girando sobre sí mismo colocándose sobre su esposa- te Amo Anita**

**-yo a ti – le contesto volviendo a besarse**

**Todo iba perfecto y sin interrupciones, todos dormían, sus respectivos celulares apagados, era de noche y estaban los dos ahí solos besándose y diciéndose cuanto se amaban, pero como nada es perfecto...**

**LA rubia sintió repentinamente unas enormes ganas de vomitar**

**Su esposo se encontraba encima de ella y había comenzado a desamarrar la cinta de la Yukata que tenía puesta mientras bajaba sus besos por su cuello**

**-Yoh- le dijo en un murmullo, pero el castaño lo interpreto como que estaba disfrutando de sus caricias- Yoh Párate- le dijo estaba ves con más fuerza y se tapó la boca como si con eso contuviese las ganas de vomitar**

**-que sucede Anita- dijo el castaño deteniendo sus actos y observado confundido a la rubia**

**-que te pares rápido- dijo con la voz sofocada por su propia mano**

**-¿AH?**

**Como el castaño no entendió lo que había dicho no se movió de su posición, la rubia ya sin soportar mas empujo al castaño tumbándolo de la cama y en shock**

**Salió corriendo al baño pero fue demasiado tarde, vomito en toda la puerta del sanitario de su cuarto**

**-oh demonios ¡que asco!- se quejó la rubia aun con el estómago revuelto**

**-¿Anita pero qué?- dijo el castaño acercándose a su esposa- ¿estás bien?**

**-¿Cómo voy a estar bien si acabo de vomitar Idiota?**

**-si lo siento estúpida pregunta- dijo el castaño acercándose para ayudarla a levantar**

**-no me toques- le dijo molesta**

**-pero Anita….**

**-Anita Nada, te dije que te levantaras y no me hiciste caso, ahora mira-dijo señalando el desastre**

**-eh…eh… yo lo siento Anita pero no te entendí**

**-como sea, limpia esto mientras yo me voy a bañar**

**-ok- asintió el castaño inhibido al ver a la rubia ingresar al baño y cerrar la puerta fuertemente**

**Como a la media Hora salió la rubia con otra Yukata puesta y el cabello húmedo del baño, el castaño había terminado de limpiar y estaba sentado en la cama con la mirada gacha**

**-yo pues umm lo siento- dijo la joven**

**-¿Por qué te disculpas?- pregunto extrañado el castaño**

**-por tratarte mal, lo siento, en serio, no sé qué me pasa, últimamente me he sentido un poco extraña**

**-Anna, dime que tienes- le dijo serio y levantándose de la cama para verla a los ojos- ¿estas enferma?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-el viernes también vomitaste y dijiste que te habían caído mal las bebidas que hizo Horo, pero hoy vuelves a vomitar, debes estar enferma**

**-oh vamos Yoh, como si nunca hubieses vomitado en tu vida, eso debe ser que algo de lo que cocino Ryu me cayó mal**

**-Y ¿Por qué a ningún otro le cayó mal?**

**-yo que sé, todos los estómagos no son iguales Yoh- dijo sentándose en la cama**

**-eso para mí no es suficiente- dijo el castaño agachándose frente a ella- mañana iremos con Fausto y le diremos que te revise**

**-¿iremos?- dijo escéptica la rubia- ¿no se supone que mañana te iras de viaje?**

**-pues si es preciso suspendo el viaje pero tenemos que ver que tienes**

**-por favor Yoh, es solo un malestar estomacal, si quieres yo voy donde el médico, pero por eso no vas a perder tu viaje de trabajo, Ni siquiera sé porque te preocupas tanto**

**-me preocupa, si me preocupa y mucho, Anna si e pasa algo yo me muero y lo sabes**

**-Yoh no tengo ninguna enfermedad mortal ¿sí?, tranquilo, solo es… un…malestar… esto…Ma…cal ¿entendido?**

**-bien pero prométeme que iras mañana al medico**

**-te lo prometo**

**-ahora vamos a dormir que me a dado mucho sueño**

**Fin del flash back**

-demonios- dijo el castaño golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano-No le pregunte que había dicho fausto de su malestar- suspira- bueno supongo que le preguntare mañana- dijo cerrando nuevamente los ojos

-_lo peor es que ese malestar no me dejo despedirme adecuadamente de mi Anita, me hubiera gustado tanto dejarle un bonito recuerdo para poder dormir pensando en él, en sus besos, en el perfume de su piel, en lo suave que es, sus reacciones ante mis caricias jijiji si eso es lo mejor, saber cómo disfruta cada uno de mis besos sobre su piel, no hay nada mejor en todo el universo de eso estoy seguro, lástima que tenemos aproximadamente un mes sin hacer el Amor-_ Al terminar su ultimo pensamiento el castaño abrió enormemente los ojos- no puede ser- se dijo así mismo y comenzó a recordar la última vez que había estado de esa manera con su hermosa rubia- si no me equivoco y dudo que lo haga porque no olvidaría ninguna noche con mi Anita, la última vez que estuvimos juntos fue la vez que cumplimos un mes de casados-o vaya, eso significaba que en efecto tenían ya casi un mes y una semana sin Hacer suya a la rubia-espero que esta semana pase volando- dijo con bastante pesar

* * *

-Hola Lizerg ¿Qué más? ¿Qué cuentas Amigo?- lo saludo el peli azul abriendo la puerta de su apartamento he invitando a pasar a su amigo

-Hola Horo-saludo el inglés mientras pasaba y se sentaba-bueno aquí ando con mi extraña vida

-y ¿Por qué ese tono?

-no nada Amigo yo y mis problemas

-bueno como tú digas, por cierto ¿no has podido hablar con Yoh de lo que me hablaste?

-no y eso que esa es una de las razones por las que vine a Japón

-pues él ahora está de viaje, así que tendrás que esperar hasta la semana que viene, pero mientras más pronto se lo digas mejor, no creo que le agrade mucho saber que su ex novia quiere a su hijo

-créeme que ni a mí me agrada, no puedo creer que esa sea la misma Jeanne de la que estuve enamorado y por la que traicioné a Yoh en una oportunidad

-oh vamos Amigo ya olvida eso, sabes que ya ninguno de nosotros recuerda eso

-si pues yo no he podio olvidar- mira a su alrededor- ¿y Pilika?

-creo que salió con el noviecito-contesto con tono de reproche

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser- dijo sin pensarlo el peli verde-_no puede seguir con el después de lo que paso entre nosotros la otra noche, no me negó a creerlo-_pensaba incrédulo

-y ¿Por qué no puede ser?- pregunto extrañado el pelo pinchos

-porque ella me dijo que estaban peleados, ella se disgustó con el

-hay Inglesito como se nota que no conoces a mi hermana, esa mientras más problemas tenga con esa persona más le gusta

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-que mi hermana solo esta con un chico por diversión realmente no porque le interese, a y sobre todo para sacarme de mis cabales eso nunca falta

* * *

-Así que solo has tenido vómitos- le volvió a preguntar el doctor mientras la observaba

-si Fausto solo vómitos- contesto la rubia exasperada ¿Qué no lo había dicho ya?- y deja de mirarme fijamente

-bien, ¿has sentido mareos?

-no

-dime algo Anna, ¿con que frecuencia tu e Yoh tienen relaciones sexuales?

-¿QUÉ?- exclamo la rubia- ¡cómo se te ocurre preguntarme semejante cosa!

-oh vamos Anna solo es una pregunta, no sé por qué te pones así, son marido y mujer, jóvenes, recién casados es normal que tengan una vida sexual activa

-aja pero no sé a qué viene el caso- dijo totalmente sonrojada- vine aquí por problemas estomacales, no sexuales

-solo me aseguro de todas las posibilidades- dijo fausto levantándose de su asiento y acercándosele- los vómitos son síntomas de embarazo ¿sabías?

-¿insinúas…?- dijo la rubia pero deja la pregunta inconclusa, si sabía perfectamente lo de los vómitos, por el Amor a Kami, Hanna la había mandado muchas veces al baño en ocasiones inoportunas cuando estaba en su vientre pero… no imposible, ahora si tomando en cuenta la pregunta de Fausto, no, no imposible el castaño ya tenía más de un mes que no la tocaba, bueno no que no la tocara, solo que bueno no concluían el acto como tal y aparte no había habido una solo ves desde que se reconciliaron en la que no hayan usado protección, así que eso era imposible- eso es absurdo, los vómitos no significan eso, debe haber alguna gripe en el ambiente que los provoque o algo

-pues si existen muchas enfermedades que provocan vomito pero también generan otros síntomas, y según lo que tú me dices no existe ninguno

-pues debe ser que no han aparecido aun

-¿estas totalmente segura de eso?, yo pienso que deberíamos hacerte unos análisis y…

-estoy totalmente segura de que eso no puede ser- dijo firme

-pues supongo que si estas tan segura podemos dejar a un lado la sospecha de embarazo

-bien mándame algo para el estómago y me voy

Y así fue, Fausto le receto algo para problemas estomacales y ella se marchó, a los pocos segundos de Anna haberse ido, entro otra rubia al consultorio del Doctor

-no iba con buena cara- le comento a Fausto

-es que le dije algo que… bueno no importa

-¿Qué?

-le dije que podría estar embrazada, pero ella afirma que eso es imposible

-oh entiendo, pero Yoh ahora...

-si eso no sería nada bueno para Yoh, si ya tiene problemas con uno, ¿que sería con dos?

* * *

-¿entonces que le ha parecido?- pregunto el castaño a su anfitrión- ¿le parece nuestra propuesta?

-me parece excelente muchacho, me encantaría ver ese diseño completo- dijo señalando los croquis que le habían diseñado el castaño y la peli negro, después de haber recorrido la casa por entero y del señor Nakamura decir que era lo que quería más o menos cambiarle

-muy bien- dijo el castaño feliz y le sonrió a su compañera la cual también estaba feliz

-bien y ustedes dos si quieren se dan un paseo, han trabajado bastante y eficientemente hoy así que les doy toda la noche libre si lo desean-les dijo el señor Nakamura- vayan y festejen

-oh no, no se preocupe así estamos bien

-Oh vamos Chico, son jóvenes y trabajadores, lo que más se merecen es un tiempo libre

-bueno si usted lo dice jijiji- dijo el castaño rascándose la nuca

-claro que sí, es más los invito a una discoteca que tengo aquí mismo en la isla, vayan y diviértanse, les diré al chofer que los lleve

Los dos jóvenes se fueron a bañar y se arreglaron para salir

El chofer los esperaba afuera de la gran casa para llevarlos a la Discoteca del señor Nakamura, que era un elegante edificio de tres pisos el cual la mayor parte la fachada era de puro cristal

-lindo lugar dijo el castaño ya estando dentro- creo que se hasta mejor que la que yo le diseñe a Jun

-no lo creo, solo tiene el toque especial de la isla- le contesto la oji azul

-jijiji ¿tú crees?

-claro- contesto la chica y se acercó a la barra para pedir dos Martini's dulces, los cuales se les entregaron de inmediato y ella le dio uno al castaño- por nuestro buen trabajo- brindo la peli negro

-por nuestra buena combinación- dijo el castaño y choco su copa con la joven

Duraron rato hablando, de diversos temas, sobre todo de gustos, hobbies entre otros

La muchacha no dejaba de admirar lo guapo que estaba el castaño esa noche, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra con alguna que otra línea pequeña naranja, que lo hacía ver muy varonil, una camisa blanca desabotonada hasta casi la mitad del pecho dejando ver un bonito collar de garras que le combinaba a la perfección, unos Jeans Azules con algunos adornos y unos zapatos deportivos negros con naranja, eso sin contar su encantadora sonrisa. No había mujer que lo viera y no se derritiera ante él.

-jijiji no en serio Cloeh hacemos una excelente pareja- dijo el castaño que ya estaba un poco ebrio de tantos tragos que se había tomado

-¿Cómo?- dijo joven impresionada por lo que había oído

-que hacemos una excelente pareja laboral, mira terminamos esos croquis en tiempo record y nos premiaron por nuestro buen diseño, somos los mejores juntos

-ah jeje, si bueno es que eres un excelente arquitecto Yoh

-y tú también, sumamente buena dibujante, te admiro mucho

-yo igual a ti

En eso momento comenzó a sonar una canción muy conocida por el castaño, ja le daba risa, con esa canción era muy identificado en el pasado

-¿Quieres bailar?- le dijo a la oji azul de repente

-por supuesto le contesto está dándole la mano y siguiéndolo a la pista de baile

Yo sé que soy poco superficial

Y que me manejo en la promiscuidad

Sí, te voy a hablar con la verdad

Para no perder el tiempo más

(Sé que quieres, yo también

Te pongo a sudar y lo finges bien

Si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré

Y con elegancia yo te lo daré)

-¿sabes que esta canción señala muy bien como yo era antes?- dijo Yoh mientras bailaba con Cloeh

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-jiji ¿no recuerdas lo que te conté de mi pasado?-dio el castaño con una sonrisa- yo era un libertino nata junto a mi hermano

-yo no creo eso, solo eras un adolescente común, cualquier chico a esa edad se deja llevar por sus instintos antes de pensar

-jiji no eso no es cierto, yo sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, y me parecía divertido, bueno de hecho aún creo que lo es hasta cierto punto, solo que gracias a cierta persona no me perdi por completo

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a que de no ser por Anita, yo hoy en día fuera un mujeriego de Primera

Sé que me quieres tener

Y yo te prometo

Prometo no hablarte de amor

Me quieres tener

Tu cuerpo descomunal

Sin indumentaria

Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar

-por ejemplo- continuo el castaño- si yo no hubiese conocido a Anna y te conociera esta noche, lo primero que hubiera hecho seria invitarte una copa con la excusa de comenzar a platicar contigo

Aaahh tu nombre olvidé yo preguntar

Dónde vives y cómo te gusta más

Quiero dejar algo en claro ya

Deseo hacerlo todo nada más

-luego te hubiese pedido que bailaras conmigo, pero por supuesto le hubiese pagado al DJ para que pusiera algo se bailara más pegado jijiji

(Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber

Que igual y no estaré al amanecer

Crees que solo te quiero para una vez

Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien)

-mientras bailamos te hubiese dicho cosas como, que te ves hermosa, ira progresando poco a poco con cosas como el bello contraste entre tu piel clara y ese hermoso vestido azul que llevas y remataria con lo sensuales y firmes que se ven tus piernas

Ok eso debía ser imposible, tener a Yoh bailando, estando un poco tomados y el diciéndole esas cosas, por Kami, sentía su corazón a mil por hora, su respiración acelerada y la sensación de que si continuaba se desmayaría

Sé que me quieres tener

Y yo te prometo

Prometo no hablarte de amor

Me quieres tener

Tu cuerpo descomunal

Sin indumentaria

Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar

-Luego después que estuvieses un poco cansada y ebria te hubiese invitado para el hotel donde me hospedase y bueno ya sabes el resto, y bueno al día siguiente si me gustaste te seguiría hablando sino como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sensual, la depravación en mi es sensual,

Ruge mi nombre así sensual (2)

(Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber

Que igual y no estaré al amanecer

Crees que solo te quiero para una vez

Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien))

-Así que, como ves gracias a Anita, no soy un depravado, que se llevaría cada noche una chica diferente a su cama sin siquiera recordar su nombre

Sé que me quieres tener

Y yo te prometo

Prometo no hablarte de amor

Me quieres tener

Tu cuerpo descomunal

Sin indumentaria

Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar

Se acabó la música y la joven se sentía sumamente marida, con todas las palabras del castaño, la letra de la canción y su perfume que la había impregnado, si ese perfume que la volvía loca

-lo siento Yoh debo ir al baño- dijo Cloeh dirigiéndose velozmente al baño de Damas y cerrando la puerta tras de si

Una vez dentro, se dirigió rápidamente a los lavamanos y se mojó la cara para bajar un poco el calor que sentía en el cuerpo y calmar su mareo- oh por Kami- dijo la joven respirando profundamente- ese hombre va terminar matándome de una combustión espontánea si me sigue diciendo esas cosas- tomo un poco más de agua y se mojó también la nuca y nuevamente la cara, vaya que sentía calor

-realmente eres un Idiota Yoh, si supieras lo que yo daría por que siguieras siendo el mismo imbécil de adolescente así por lo meno tendría la oportunidad de pasar una noche contigo Tonto, en eso recuerda una parte de la canción y una frase del castaño

Crees que solo te quiero para una vez

Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien

"Luego después que estuvieses un poco cansada y ebria te hubiese invitado para el hotel donde me hospedase y bueno ya sabes el resto, y bueno al día siguiente si me gustaste te seguiría hablando…"

-y lo que yo daría por que fusen dos, tres, cinco, un millón si es posible- dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza- bueno ya basta Cloeh, sigue adelante, no te dejes vencer tan fácilmente tú no eres así- salió decidida del baño a encontrarse con el castaño

-Hola Cloeh tiempo sin verte- le dijo un hombre alto y rubio- deteniendo su pasa colocándose justo delante de ella

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Este bueno a petición del público, taran, taran volvemos a la historia presente de nuestro fic, espero que les guste el capi y que por fis dejen comentarios, reviews o como le quieran decir da igual, pero dejen uno por fis**

**Nota: Al fin pongo una canción decente en esta vaina y no marisqueras de Disney XD**


	27. Chapter 27 Okinawa 4

Obviamente Ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de TaKei Bla…Bla…Bla

Mundo alterno

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

**Recuerdos en negrita**

* * *

**Capítulo XXVII. Okinawa /Clase Especial/ Beso. Parte 4.**

* * *

-Hola Cloeh tiempo sin verte- le dijo un hombre alto y rubio- deteniendo su pasa colocándose justo delante de ella

-¿tu?- pregunto sumamente impactada la peli negro al reconocer al hombre frente a ella

-¿Qué sucede Amor? ¿Te sorprende verme?

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-YO, pues nada ando realizando nos negocios por esta isla, y pues decidí salir esta noche a divertirme, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan agradable cariño

-No me digas así que desde hace mucho que tú y yo no somos nada

-eso no decías las noches pasaste entre mis brazos querida

-noches que ahora odio, fuiste uno de los peores errores de mi vida, uno del cual me decide hace bastante tiempo. Así que apártate que yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- dijo la joven caminando tratando de pasarle por al lado al rubio

-¿adónde crees que vas?- dijo tomándola bruscamente del brazo- tu no iras a ninguna parte hasta que me des cobre todo lo que me hiciste

-Yo no te he hecho nada

-¿a no? Y entonces que fue para ti que me entregaras a la policía

-eso fue lo que tenía que hacer, estabas estafando a la compañía de mi padre ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-¿y por eso me denunciaste perra?

Clap—cachetada directa al rostro del hombre

-¡Me vuelves a llamar de esa manera y lamentaras haber nacido Pino!

Al oír el grito de la peli negro el castaño que se encontraba tomando en la barra volteo en dirección de la vos, y lo primero que vio fue a la chica alterada y al hombre aun sujetándola fuertemente del brazo

-desgraciada vuelves a hacer eso y…- dijo levantando la mano como si la fuera a abofetear pera antes de que termine de hablar sienten como le toman la mano

-si lo vuelve a hacer ¿Qué?- pregunto el castaño con vos Imperiosa

-tú no te metas amigo eso es entre mi chica y yo

-primero: si me meto, porque esa no es forma de tratar a una dama, segundo: yo no soy tu amigo y tercero: ella no es tu chica

-¿ah sí? ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-porque es mi chica y te exijo que la sueltes ahora mismo antes de que te parta la cara de imbécil que tienes

-conque tu chica, y te ha hablado de nosotros en Ámsterdam- dijo el rubio el rubio como tratando de generar duda en el

-no y ya me di cuenta porque, yo tampoco desearía recordar semejante ser tan miserable

-¿Cómo te atreves?-dijo el rubio furíco lanzándose con toda su fuerza a golpear al castaño, el cual esquivo fácilmente el ataque haciendo que el hombre callera contra el suelo por la fuerza con que iba

-oh vamos ni siquiera puedes lanzar un golpe decente a un chico ebrio- dijo el castaño dándose la vuelta y tomándole delicadamente el brazo a su socia- vámonos Cloeh, hay que llevarte a la casa

-tu no iras a ningún lado miserable- dijo el rubio levantándose y lanzándose de nuevo contara el castaño el cual solo se giró y al tener a el hombre cerca lo empujo por el pecho, haciendo que este, prácticamente volara unos cuantos metros estampándose contra la pared

En ese momento llego la seguridad y vieron todo el alboroto armado

-se encuentran ustedes bien, señores arquitectos- preguntaron de inmediato los vigilantes de la discoteca, sería un gran regaño de su jefe si les pasara algo a sus invitados

-si nos encontramos perfectamente, pero ya nos queremos retirar a la casa del señor Nakamura por favor- señalo hacia la pared donde estaba el rubio inconsciente por el impacto- y a ese, no tengo idea de donde lo pueden dejar

-sí, sí señor Asakura en seguida los llevamos- dijeron ambos hombres mega impresionados, pues al ver al rubio inconsciente se preguntaron ¿Cómo habría el hecho el castaño para derribarlo de ese modo si el sujeto media mucho más que él y poseía una corpulencia notable?

* * *

-Mama ¿Por qué papa no me ha llamado en estos días si el prometió hacerlo?- preguntaba un pequeño rubio abrazado a su madre, ambos se encontraban acostado en la gran cama de Anna.

El niño le había pedido a su madre dormir con ella ya que había tenido una pesadilla de su padre peleando con otro hombre en un lugar desconocido.

-yo ya te dije que el sí llamo ayer y pregunto por ti pero ya estabas dormido Hanna

-¿y hoy por qué no ha llamado?

-porque… hay no lo sé Hanna tu padre debe de estar trabajando, sabes que se esfuerza mucho para darte cosas que nunca has tenido

-pero yo no quiero que él me compre cosas, quiero que este conmigo

-lo sé Hanna, y él también quiere estar contigo, pero ser adulto no es fácil, nosotros tenemos muchas responsabilidades

-pero no me gusta que este lejos, y si se vuelve a perder como antes de que supiese que yo existía, - si olvida que estamos aquí - dijo el niño casi que llorando- si no vuelve como la última vez Mami

-shuuu Hanna eso nunca va a pasar, Yoh nos Ama, él nunca nos dejaría solos y mucho menos nos olvidaría- dijo la joven abrazando fuertemente a su pequeño hijo

-tengo mucho miedo Mami, no me gustó nada el sueño que tuve, no quiero que estemos de nuevo solos

-y no lo estaremos Hanna ¿recuerdas cundo Yoh te lo prometió?

-si, dijo que no nos dejaría solos nunca y que se casaría contigo

**Flash back**

**Se encontraba el pequeño rubio en el piso de un apartamento jugando, cuando oye que abren la puerta de este**

**-¡Mami llegaste!- dijo el pequeño niño corriendo a los brazos de su madre que se encontraba entrando al departamento **

**-Hola Hanna, ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?**

**-bien pero te extrañe. La tía Sati dice cosas muy raras, yo quería dormir contigo**

**-jeje pues estaba un poco ocupada Hanna- dijo la rubia con un tenue rubor en las mejillas- ¿por cierto mira quien vino conmigo?- voltio hacia la puerta y le indico al castaño que pasara**

**Este entro con una espléndida sonrisa y tomo en sus brazos al pequeñín para darle un gran abrazo**

**-jiji ya Amigo Yoh, no respiro- dijo el niño entre risas**

**-jijiji disculpa Hanna es que tenía bastante tiempo sin verte**

**-umm Hanna ¿Dónde está Sati?**

**-en la cocina Mama, prepara el almuerzo**

**-bien yo iré con ella- dijo mirando a los ojos al castaño- así podrán hablar sin interrupciones- así se dirigió a la cocino, no sin antes susurrarle al castaño un "suerte"**

**-bien Campeón ¿Qué me cuentas?- pregunto el castaño colocando al rubio en el suelo**

**-que en tres meses y medio seré un niño grande de 4 Años- dijo orgulloso el pequeñín con gran orgullo y enseñándole 4 deditos al castaño**

**-jijiji si eres muy grande- menciono el castaño sentándose en uno de los sofás de la sala- ehh Hanna hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo**

**-y que es- pregunto el rubio subiéndose al sofá y sentándose al lado del castaño **

**-pues eh… bueno pues, veras tu madre y yo…umm ¿sabes por qué no vino anoche a dormir?**

**-Mama me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer y por eso no vendría a dormir conmigo, se fue muy arreglado y contenta, se veía hermosísima**

**-si jijiji espectacular**

**-pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?**

**-umm veras, ella anoche estaba conmigo**

**-¿contigo?**

**-sí, ella estaba conmigo porque la invite a cenar a mi casa por algo muy importante que le tenía que decir**

**-¿y que fue eso tan importante que le dijiste?**

**-pues Hanna, yo quiero mucho a tu Mama… La AMO, y ese es el sentimiento más grande que una persona puede tener por otra**

**El rubio frunció el ceño y miro fijamente al castaño como si le estuviera diciendo cosas feas**

**-¿y?- pregunto imperante, vaya que había heredado el carácter de la madre- ¿a qué viene eso?**

**-pues que le propuse matrimonio a Anna y ella Acepto, eso significa que viviremos juntos**

**-¿TE LLEVARAS A MAMA?- pregunto exaltado el niño parándose en el mueble para quedar a la altura del castaño el cual se encontraba sentado en este**

**-No, no, no Hanna déjame terminar**

**-¡NO, no quiero oírte, creí que eras mi amigo, no que me quitarías a Mama igual que lo quiere hacer el idiota de Estefan!- dijo el niño golpeando con sus puñitos a Yoh**

**-HANNA ESCUCHAME, Yo no me llevare a tu madre a ningún lado, al menos no sin ti-contesto el castaño deteniendo las manitas del rubio**

**-¿Qué?- dijo deteniendo su ataque**

**-lo que oíste, yo los quiero a ambos, Anna se casara conmigo y vendrá a mi vivir junto a mí, pero tú también vendrás, viviremos todos juntos**

**-¿eso quiere decir que no te la llevaras lejos?**

**-jijiji créeme que ganas no me faltan de huir con ella lo más lejos que pueda, pero nunca nos iríamos sin ti-el castaño tomo el pequeño rostro del niño en sus manos- Hanna, tu madre te Ama, nunca te abandonaría para irse con alguien más y yo pues, sé que es difícil de aceptar de un momento para otro pero, yo también te quiero mucho y quiero ser parte de tu vida, quiero criarte y cuidarte**

**-¿eso significa que ceras como mi padre?**

**-nada me haría más feliz que me llamaras Papa Hanna**

**-¿en serio? No te iras después y nos dejaras **

**-NO eso nunca, no sería capaz ¿Ahora, me das tu permiso para casarme con tu madre?- dijo el castaño ofreciéndole la mano al rubio**

**-¿y prometes que siempre estarás a nuestro lado y que no harás llorar nunca a Mama?- continuaba renuente el pequeñín**

**-la hare sonreír todos los días, y los consentiré a ambos con todo lo que quieran, palabra de Yoh Asakura- juro poniéndose la mano derecha en el pecho**

**Fin Flash Back**

-ves el prometió cuidarnos todos los días, solo que ahora se encuentra de viaje, pero seguro que al volver te traerá varios regalos de ella

-si pero espero que vuelva pronto- dijo el niño bostezando- buenas noches Mami, ya me dio sueño

El pequeño termino de decir esas palabras y cayo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras su madre lo contemplaba y acariciaba su cabellito rebelde

-ay Yoh, ¿Qué tanto estarás haciendo, como para olvidarte de tu hijo?

* * *

-¿estás bien?- dijo el castaño ayudando a la oji azul a salir del carro

-si solo un poco sorprendida de haber encontrado aquí a Pino aquí, no me lo esperaba

-sé que no es mi problema pero ¿me contarías quien es él?

-él es- suelta un pesado suspiro- un gran, gran error

-¿Cómo así?

-él es un chico que conocí cuando estuve viviendo en Ámsterdam, lo conocí en la universidad, me cayó muy bien apenas se presentó, comenzamos a salir juntos, y poco a poco me fue gustando tanto que me hice su novia

-oh, así que si son algo después de todo

-¡NO!- grito la chica- es decir no somos algo, fuimos ¿entiendes?

-claro terminaste con el antes de viajar a Japón ¿no?

-algo así, en realidad lo mande preso cuando me entere que se aprovechaba su noviazgo conmigo para hacer negocios ilícitos con el dinero de la compañía de mi padre

-Wauu, tremenda joyita- dijo el castaño impresionado- ¿por eso es que te estaba tratando tan mal?

-sí, supongo que quiere vengarse

-pues menos mal que llegue a tiempo para evitar que te hiciera algo- en ese momento recuerdo otra cosa- aunque jijiji, de cualquier forma no creo que ellas tenido muchos problemas en defenderte, digo no… pues eres una Hen'i deberías tener la fuerza como para defenderte- dijo el castaño dudoso- eso me recuerda que no tengo idea de cuáles son tus habilidades

-jeje pues sí, se puede decir que puedo defenderme como cualquier otro de nuestra especie, tengo las habilidades de cualquier otro de los nuestros, fuerza sobre humana y gran velocidad a la hora de correr, lo máximo que he corrido es a 85 Kilómetros por hora y pues, mi habilidad natural seria gran habilidad para aprender cosas manuales, tal vez es por eso que dibujo bien

-oh valla, jijiji si tienes las habilidades estándares de uno de nosotros

-y ¿tu Yoh? háblame de ti ¿Cuáles son tus habilidades?

-pues poseo también las estándares de gran fuerza, de hecho puedo levantar un autobús encava con una sola mana jijiji, en cuanto a la velocidad corro entre 115 y 130 kilómetros por hora, dependiendo de lo cansado que este, también tengo gran habilidad para aprender todo tipo de cosas tecnológicas, ya sea de informática, electrónica y cosas así, umm a bueno a eso se le suma el hecho de que pertenezco a la clase especial

-¿clase especial?

-así es, entre los de nuestra especie nos encontramos los de mayor categoría o así nombrados por los de aquellos tiempos como clase especial y los básicos o simples personas que han heredado los genes de Hen'i, que me imagino es tu caso y solo poseen las habilidades estándar. En el caso de la susodicha "clase especial o Divina" como le llaman algunos son los que poseen estas habilidades estándar por encima del promedio más una habilidad o don especial, normalmente un dominio sobre algún elemento natural como es mi caso

-así que dominas un elemento- dijo sorprendida la muchacha

-así es, jijiji dominio la tierra ¿quieres ver?

-por supuesto

-bien, mira con atención aquel punto de la playa donde se encuentran esas rocas- dijo el castaño señalándolas

La joven se concentró en aquel punto rocoso de la playa y abrió los ojos enormemente de la impresión de ver como esas enormes rocas eran elevadas en el aire como por arte de magia

-Wauu Yoh ¿tú estás haciendo eso?

-jiji si así es- las rocas cayeron y regresaron a su posición original- uff pero es un poco cansado jiji tenía tiempo que no hacia eso

-es impresionante que puedas hacer eso

-jijiji pero esa no es la mejor parte de mi habilidad, ven- dijo tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa donde había un bonito y pequeño jardín- ¿ves estos botones de flor?

-Sip

-ya están a punto de florecer, sol les hace falta absorber mas nutrientes- dijo el castaño colocando las manos sobre estas- observa atentamente

Los pequeños botones comenzaron a abrirse lentamente dejando a la vista unas hermosas flores de colores

-Yoh ¿Cómo estás haciendo eso?- pregunto perpleja la chica

-estoy haciendo que la tierra le brinde todos sus nutrientes a las flores, es una de las cosas que más me gusta de mi habilidad

-esto sí que me deja sin palabras

-jijiji lo mismo dijo Anna la primera vez que se lo mostré- se queda quieto por unos minutos como paralizado-ay no

-¿Qué sucede Yoh?

-no llame a Anita, ahora sí que va a matarme T_T- decía el castaño con cascaditas en los ojos

-y ¿Por qué no la llamas ahorita?

-no si la vuelvo a llamar a esta hora me va a regañar peor es mejor que la llame mañana temprano, además se me nota en la vos que he estado tomando y ahí sí que se va a enojar

-bien si quieres pasamos y nos vamos a dormir de una vez ¿te parece?

-pues Sip la verdad es que estoy un poco cansado y mañana hay que continuar trabajando

* * *

-_no puedo dormir aun la duda me atormenta-_pensaba cierta peli rosa que se encontraba acostada en la cama de su nueva alcoba, si nueva alcoba ya que se había mudado con su novio al apartamento que este había comprado. Se encontraba entre sus brazos totalmente desnuda, solo la tapaba una pequeña sabana, si hace poco había hecho el Amor que el heredero Tao, y se supone que debería estar feliz, en su quinto sueño y con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro por el Amor incondicional del peli morado pero…

Si ese era el problema ¿realmente exista ese Amor incondicional?, no estaba segura y eso no la dejaba dormir, se supone que ese día hablaría con el, se supone que lo enfrentaría y le preguntaría ¿Qué significaba Nataly en su vida? Pero claro, ella no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, justo en el momento que se lo iba a preguntar el oji Ámbar comenzó a besarla insistentemente y ella pues bueno ya sabe las consecuencias

-si tan solo tuviese el valor de enfrentarlo- soltó un gran suspiro y decidió que ya mañana seria otro día podría averiguar cuáles eran los verdaderos sentimientos de su novio

* * *

-demonios no dejo de pensar en eso- caminaba de un lado a otro del cuarto que le habían dado la peli negro- si tan solo no me hubiese dicho todas esas cosas mientras bailábamos

_- y lo peor es que no puedo ir y pregúntale: "Mira Yoh necesito preguntarte algo, ¿todas esas cosas que me dijiste mientras bailábamos son verdad o solo lo decías como ejemplo?-_ si claro y seguro me responderá que si le parecen firmes y sensuales mis piernas- dijo arrojándose a su cama y abrazando fuertemente una almohada- si tan solo pudiera sentir el calor de sus labios por una vez creo que me conformaría

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Yoh…

El castaño se encontraba soñando con su adolescencia, esos momentos divertidos que nunca olvidaría.

-no Anita no puedo Mas- balbuceaba dormido- te juro que si corro más moriré

En ese momento Cloeh entro en la habitación y se acercó a la cama al ver que el castaño se movía algo incómodo, como si tuviese un mal sueño, pero de repente se quedó quieto y sonrió

_-se ve tan lindo dormido-_pensaba la peli negro-_ parece un niño ingenuo y feliz, además es tan apuesto-_al decir esto extendió una mano y aparto un mechón de cabello de la cara de Yoh, para luego ir acercando lentamente su rostro al de el

-Te Amo- susurro el castaño en sueños y a la joven se le detuvo el corazón- Más que a cualquier cosa- continuo y la joven recupero su respiración

-_ohh vamos solo está soñando Cloeh no te hagas ilusiones… pero se oyó también, es como si me dijese que me Ama de lo más profundo de su ser, y yo solo quiero sentir sus labios-_con este último pensamiento la joven cogió fuerza de voluntad y rozo un poco sus labios con los del castaño

Más lo que no se espero es que este le correspondiera el beso, y menos de esa forma en la que lo estaba haciendo, Por Kami sentía como los labios prácticamente le ardían, era tan placentero el movimiento de los labios del castaño contra los suyos que sentía que podría morir feliz en ese instante.

El castaño se apartó del beso dejando a la joven con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración a millón para luego suspirar un- Te Amo Anita

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Ehhhh bueno muchos Agradecimientos por la cantidad de Reviews que recibí por el último capítulo. Estoy muy feliz de que haya personas que les gusta mi historia \0/**

**Esto en cuanto a lo de la ortografía pues TT_TT Gomen nasai pero soy el tipo de persona que pasaba Literatura con Diez en la prepa y ya se imaginaran porque así que no creo que pueda ayudar mucho con eso, de verdad lo siento**

**Bueno cuídense mucho y ya saben Comenten, quiero saber sus opiniones y sugerencias, todas son bien recibidas n_n**

**P.D: en mi país 10 es lo mínimo para pasar una materia, lo digo porque en muchos países 10 es la máxima nota y pues no vayan a creer que era la estrella en literatura, no de hecho la odiaba esa materia y me temo que todavía lo hago XD **


	28. Chapter 28 Okinawa 5

Obviamente Ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de TaKei Bla…Bla…Bla

Mundo alterno

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

**Recuerdos en negrita**

* * *

**Capitulo XXVIII. Okinawa/ lo que paso esa noche… /Jeanne. Parte 5.**

* * *

-awaaaa- bostezaba cierto castaño despertándose- que buen sueño tuve Anoche. Como extraño a mi Anita, upss por cierto debo llamarla- dijo mientras se levantaba y dirigía hacia el teléfono y marcar el número de su casa

-aló- contesto una voz masculina- casa Asakura Kyouyama

-jijiji hola Ryu ¿Cómo estás?

-ohh hola Don Yoh, que gusto que llame ¿Cómo le va por allá en Okinawa?

-pues muy bien Ryu, más de lo que podría imaginarme, hasta siento que estoy en mi vida de siempre jijiji

-ohh que bien

-por cierto Ryu ¿Anna se encuentra por ahí?

-o si don Yoh está en su habitación, en seguida se la paso- en esos momentos venia bajando felizmente el pequeño rubio junto a su madre para desayunar- que bueno que baja doña Anna, Don Yoh la ha llamado

-pásamelo- dijo la rubia extendiendo el brazo para tomar el teléfono y haciéndole una señal de que esperara a su hijo el cual se encontraba emocionada de que al fin su padre llamara mientras él se encontraba- Aló- dijo ya en la sala para que los demás no escucharan su conversación

-Aló Anita, discúlpame enserio por no llamarte ayer pero…

-no, no te disculpo Yoh- lo interrumpió de golpe

-pe…pero Anita yo

-no Yoh, no hay excusa, te lo pase la otra noche porque llamaste tarde y ok puede que te hayas entretenido, pero anoche tu hijo estuvo hasta tarde esperando por tu llamada y tuvo que dormir conmigo porque tuvo una pesadilla de ti, a y eso si te acuerdas que tienes un hijo

-Anna no digas eso yo…- el castaño no sabía que decir- lo siento ¿sí? No era mi intención no llamarlos, solo que las cosas se complicaron y paso el tiempo volando y no me di cuenta, para cuando me acorde de llamarlos ya era muy tarde y…

-yo no necesito explicaciones Yoh, deberías dárselas a tu hijo, no a mí- dijo la rubia para dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina y entregarle el teléfono a su hijo- toma es tu padre, quiere hablar contigo

-Alo Papa- dijo feliz el pequeño rubio

-si así es Hanna ¿Cómo has estado?

-bien pero te extraño, prometiste que llamarías todos los días antes de que me fuera a dormir y han pasado 3 días

-si lo se Hanna, te prometo que realizare todo mi trabajo lo más rápido posible e iré a casa junto a ti y tu Madre

-¿lo juras?

-sí, lo juro, y te llevare unos cuantos regalos n_n

-bien pero ven rápido, no quiero que te vuelvas a perder como cuando o estaba en la barriga de mama

-no Hanna eso no va a pasar

-bien ya sabes te espero Papa

* * *

Bien, ya se encontraba ahí, solo tenía que mover una mano y tocar la puerta y así hablar con el de una vez por todas. Pero y ¿Cómo demonios hablarían de eso? Por esa precisa razón lo había estado evitando todos esos días, no quería verlo y tener que enfrentar lo que había hecho

-Oh vamos Pilika ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí- se decía a si misma la peli azul- no debí haber venido- dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse definitivamente de ese lugar cuando oye que abren la puerta tras de si

-¿Pilika?- oyó decir con voz asombrada al ingles

-yo ehh… ya me iba respondió la joven sin detenerse y siquiera voltear

-¡no espera!- dijo el joven caminando hacia ella y tomándola del brazo- necesitamos hablar

-si lo sé, por eso había venido, pero creo que mejor será en otra ocasión

-¿en cuál otra ocasión Pilika? Necesitamos hablar ahora, es más debimos hablar de eso en el instante en el que ocurrió

-en el instante en el que ocurrió estamos ebrios Lizerg

-eso no significa que fuera algo que ambos deseábamos- y al terminar de decir esas palabras la joven se giró y enfrento su mirada con bastante sorpresa

-¿Qué?- dijo con los ojos sumamente abiertos

-lo que oíste, sé que es así, nos atraemos desde que nos conocimos

-Lizerg no…

-no me digas que no te gusto porque sé que no es así, lo he visto desde que comencé a dar clases en tu universidad, te dan celos cada vez que tus compañeras se me acercan de más o me preguntan cosas que no tienen nada que ver con la materia

-aunque así fuera eso no tienen nada que ver

-claro que sí, significa que nos queremos, que podemos estar juntos

-no, no es así, teres amigo de Horo, eres mi profesor y…

-y soy el hombre al que te entregaste hace noches

-estábamos borrachos Lizerg

-¿eso quiere decir que no significo nada para ti?

-no, Claro que no, Solo que es muy difícil

-¿Qué es difícil Pilika?

-¡es difícil aceptar que me enamore de ti en menos de un mes!- le grito- ¿contento?

-más de lo que crees

-yo… no puedo Lizerg disculpa- dijo la joven tratando de pasar al lado de él y poder huir

-si puedes y te lo voy a demostrar- dijo el joven volviéndola a sujetar, pero esta vez la arrincono contra la pared y la beso sin previo aviso

La joven no se pudo resistir a eso, realmente lo deseaba, mas después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, los sucesos de esa noche la tenía constantemente en la cabeza

Baa y pensar que todo esa noche había comenzado como una "inocente salida de amigos"

**Flash back**

**-jajaja la película estuvo muy graciosa- decía la peli azul mientras salían del cine**

**-si es cierto fue muy cómica**

**-bien y ahora ¿qué hacemos?**

**-pues no sé, umm- pensó durante unos minutos el peli verde- te invito a un bar ¿Qué te parece?**

**-Vaya, mi profesor me invitara unos tragos, nada mal**

**-por esta noche no soy tu profesor Pilika, soy tu amigo, así que andando- dijo ofreciéndole el brazo de forma caballerosa**

**Estuvieron como 2 horas en un bar conversando y tomando algunas bebidas y decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a casa**

**Estaban como a una calle del bar en el que estuvieron, mientras esperaba el taxi cuando la peli Azul, reconoció a su "querido" novio Roy con unos cuantos Amigos y varias mujeres alrededor saliendo de lo que parecía ser… si lo era no había duda un BURDEL, ¿cómo se atrevía a estar en semejante lugar el muy cretino?**

**-no puede ser- susurro la joven, al ver como una de esas mujerzuelas se despedía de él dándole un intenso beso**

**-¿Cómo?- pregunto el inglés, volteando a ver en la misma dirección que la joven, pudiendo observar la escena- ¿ese es…?- se detuvo al ver el rostro adolorido de la chica**

**-desgraciado miserable- dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando en dirección contraria**

**-Hey espera Pilika- dijo Lizerg hiendo tras ella- ¿A dónde vas?**

**-a un lugar donde no vea esa asquerosidad- dijo señalando el lugar donde habían visto la escenita**

**-Pilika se cómo te debes sentir, pero no puedes andar por ahí así, deja que te lleve a tu casa**

**-¡NO! A la casa no, no quiero que Horo me vea así**

**-bien, bien cálmate, iremos al departamento que estoy alquilando ¿te parece?**

**-ok**

**El taxi llego en pocos minutos y se dirigieron al departamento del peli verde en silencio**

**-vaya, conque aquí vives- dijo asombrada la ainu- je sí que es bueno ser un chico rico**

**-¿Por qué lo dices? Tú también gozas de una buena posición social**

**-sí, no me quejo, los Usui nos ganamos la vida con nuestras plantas y no nos va mal, pero aun así no contamos con el poder y la cantidad de dinero que poseen los Asakura o los Tao, incluso tu u Dithelth, pueden darse estos lujos cuando quieran, ir a restaurantes caros y comprarse todos los años el caro último modelo, nosotros no**

**-umm- dijo el muchacho acercándose a ella- parece que ya te encuentras mejor**

**-¿mejor? Jaja-rio con sarcasmo- tengo ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a ese cretino**

**-creo que deberíamos hablar de otra cosa**

**-Sip será mejor-miro a su alrededor y voy un pequeño bar en una de las esquinas del departamento- creo que acabare con eso- dijo acercándose hacia los licores y comenzando servirse**

**El joven se sentó al lado de ella y comenzaron a hablar nuevamente mientras bebían**

**-no es enserio, todas mis compañeras de clase te quieren violar Lizerg- decía la joven ya un poco fuera de si por los efectos del alcohol**

**-pues, me temo que tendrás que decirles que no podrán disfrutar de mis servicios en ese aspecto jejeje**

**-tu servicios- susurro la joven ya que esas palabras le habían hecho recordar por qué se encontraba en la casa del peli verde-aun no puedo creer que el muy cretino necesito el servicio de Pu..**

**-Hey, Hey no pienses en eso**

**-como no quieres que piense en eso, ¿tienes idea de lo estúpida que me siento?, soy la más idiota de todas, que prefieran a una de esas antes que a mi es de lo peor…**

**-no tienes por qué sentirte así- dijo Lizerg poniendo una mano en su mejilla para que lo viera- hay muchos hombres que se mueren por hacerte el amor, allá ese imbécil que prefiere a ese tipo de mujeres antes que a ti**

**-¿ah sí? ¿Cómo quien por ejemplo?**

**-jajaja ¿no hablaras en serio Lizerg?**

**-por supuesto que hablo en serio, es mas no es por nada, pero con esa falda que te pusiste hoy me dan unas ganas de…**

**-Oh por Kami, Lizerg Dithelth diciendo ese tipo de cosas, en serio te debe de haber afectado el alcohol**

**-pues puede que este tomado, pero hablo muy enserio, eres una de las mujeres más hermosas y sexys que he conocido en la vida**

**-pues demuéstralo-dijo la joven acercando peligrosamente su rostro al del ingles**

**-que conste que tú lo pediste- dijo el muchacho para tomarla de la cabeza y juntar sus labios en un apasionado beso el cual los dejo sin aliento**

**al terminar el beso, el joven guio a la muchacha hacia su habitación donde continuaron besándose**

**-¿Pilika que estamos haciendo?- le pregunto el peli verde mientras le besaba el cuello**

**-no lo sé, solo sé que no quiero que te detengas- le respondió la ainu comenzando a desabotonar su camisa**

**-no sabes cuánto me agrada escuchar eso- le respondió el muchacho para comenzar el también a desvestir a la peli azul**

**Se encontraban totalmente desnudos besándose y acariciándose el uno al otro, entre incontables suspiros y gemidos, disfrutando estar el uno con el otro**

**-Pilika- le susurró al oído Lizerg mientras se colocaba encima de ella y le pidió que lo viera a los ojos. Así comenzó a deslizarse en el interior de la joven de cabellos azules lentamente, para luego proseguir con mayor velocidad y fuerza- te quiero- soltó de repente-te quiero mucho**

**-y yo a ti- contesto la ainu conteniendo sus gemidos**

**Fin flash back**

El joven finalizo el beso y pego su frente al de la chica mientras le sonreía y la miraba a los ojos- quédate a mi lado-le susurro

-Sip- fue la simple contesta de la muchacha.

* * *

-bien y que te parece si le decimos al señor Nakamura para agregarle un salón de estén lado de…-el joven dejo de hablar al ver que la peli negro al parecer no le prestaba atención- ¿Cloeh?

-¿Qué?

**-**¿me estas prestando atención?

-si claro y estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijiste- le respondió la muchacha

-lo ves, no me estas escuchando, ni siquiera termine de decir que quería

-umm lo siento Yoh, estoy un poco pensativa, no tengo ganas de trabajar en estos momentos- dijo sin siquiera mirarlo

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-lo dudo mucho- respondió de forma cortante- tu menos que nadie

-¿ah? Hay demonios, ¿tú también? ¿Qué demonios fue lo que hice para que todos se molestaran conmigo?- dijo el castaño sentándose pesadamente viendo hacia el mar con cara de preocupación

-¿todos se molestaran?, ¿Por qué dices eso?

-esta mañana llame a Anna y me regaño, me dijo un montón de cosas que me dolieron mucho y ahora tú me tratas así y ni siquiera me ves a la cara, con un demonio, siento como si hubiese hecho algo malo

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Que me había olvidado de Hanna, que era un irresponsable y que no me perdonaba- dijo el castaño soltando un largo suspiro- sé que su forma de ser es así, pero no tenía que decirme todas esa cosas, me hacen sentir muy mal y no me olvide de Hanna, es solo que esto de ser padre es nuevo para mí y han pasado muchas cosas estos 3 días en Okinawa y … hay ya no sé lo que digo, solo quiero que todo esté bien y poder regresar lo más pronto posible junto a ellos para que me disculpen

-yo eh… lo siento mucho Yoh, si no hubiese estado hablando conmigo la hubieses llamado y nada habría pasado

-no, no te disculpes Cloeh no fue tu culpa, fue mía por olvidadizo y despreocupado- le dijo a la joven con una pequeña sonrisa- y ahora dime tu por qué estas molesta conmigo

-yo no estoy molesta contigo Yoh

-pero tu actitud me hace pensar que sí, todo el día me has estado esquivando, no me prestas atención en esto del trabajo y me contestaste de una forma que dejaba en claro que te molesto

-no Yoh, yo…-_con un demonio Yoh ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Que te bese anoche por Idiota mientras tu soñabas con tu esposa y gracias a eso no puedo verte sin querer morirme de la vergüenza y a eso se le une el hecho de que no puedo olvidar todo lo que dijiste mientras bailábamos y la sensación de tus labios contra los míos-_pensaba sin control la joven Nara

-está bien si no me quieres decir, tal vez no es problema mío

-no Yoh, no digas eso, tu eres una persona sumamente importante para mí, es que…solo estoy un poco preocupada por lo que pueda hacer pino eso es todo

-¿te preocupa lo que pueda hacer el tipo de anoche?

-si él es un sujeto bastante vengativo y agresivo, bueno ya lo pudiste ver anoche, es probable que quiera buscarte para vengarse de lo que le hiciste anoche

-pues si es eso no te preocupes, dudo mucho que un sujeto como él pueda hacerme algún daño. Ahora sigamos trabajando ¿sí?

-claro- contesto la peli negro

* * *

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que nos quiere a ambos?-

-si así es hermano, no tengo idea del porque pero nuestro padre nos quiere a ambos mañana mismo en Hong Kong

-¿pero para qué?

-pues no me dijo, lo que si dejo bien claro es que nos quiere haya o abra consecuencias

-no puede ser, y justamente mañana

-¿Por qué? ¿Tenías algo importante que hacer mañana?

-ehh-_si tenía planeado pedirle matrimonio a Tamao-_pensaba el heredero Tao- no nada pero me parece muy extraño el llamado de nuestro padre

-si a mí también, pero bueno tendremos que ir para ver que se le ofrece, no hay de otra

-si tienes razón, mañana a primera hora saldremos a China

* * *

-jijiji ves ahora tienes mejor cara, lo que te hacía falta era salir a tomar aire fresco- decía el castaño mientras continuaba caminando mientras comía su helado- umm esta delicioso el helado de chocolate

-si tienes razón esta exquisito- respondió la peli negro viendo fijamente a Yoh- Yoh ¿no extrañas la vida que llevabas antes de conocer a Anna?- pregunto de repente

-ehh pues yo…

-Aquí está el par de tortolitos- una voz interrumpió al castaño- al fin los encuentro

-¿Pino? Dijo la joven Nara al girase y reconocer al sujeto - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-vengo a devolverles el favorcito que me hicieron anoche tú y tu noviecito

-yo no te hice ningún favor imbécil- le contesto de una vez el castaño

-¿ah sí? Pues a mí me parece que si- dijo el rubio sacando un arma y apuntando a Yoh- y ahora mismo pienso devolvértelo

-oye, oye baja esa arma- le dijo el castaño con los brazos arriba- no quiero problemas

-eso lo debiste pensar anoche

-mira Pino, es enserio, te aseguro que si no bajas esa arma el que terminara mal eres tú, no yo

-si claro, ve con ese cuento a otro y no te preocupes tu querida Cloeh te acompañara después- al decir esto apunto y…

¡PUM!

Se escuchó el sonido de un arma pero el que cayó al suelo fue el propio Pino

-pero qué- dijo el castaño acercando se al cuerpo del hombre y viendo que tenía un disparo en toda la frente- ¿Quién demonios?

-Fuimos nosotros- escucho una voz muy familiar detrás de él y volteo instantáneamente- solo a recibido el juicio divino

-¿Jeanne?- pudo distinguir la figura de la joven de cabellos plateados acompañada por un grupo de hombres vestidos de blando y una extraña insignia roja- ¿Marco?

-Hola Yoh Tiempo sin verte- le contesto la Maiden acercándose a el- y no sabes cuánto te he extrañado

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Ehh pues si estuvo bastante raro el capi y me he tardado bastante pero Gomen Nasai T_T ha sido una semana de muerte incluyendo esta.**

**Muchos agradecimientos por todos los reviews que recibí en el capítulo pasado y prometo que si recibo la misma cantidad en los capítulos siguientes (incluyendo este) hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para subir capis mas rápido, pero en serio estuve full todos estos dias y creo que lo estaré el resto de la semana**

**y disculpen una ves mas por este capi que se que salio raro, pero ando fuera de mi últimamente con tantas cosas que hacer y todo lop que pasa a mi alrededor**


	29. Chapter 29 Pasado

Obviamente Ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de TaKei Bla…Bla…Bla

Mundo alterno

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

**Recuerdos en negrita**

* * *

**Capítulo XXIX. Pasado/ EL guerrero Supremo.**

* * *

¡PUM!

-pero qué- dijo el castaño acercando se al cuerpo del hombre y viendo que tenía un disparo en toda la frente- ¿Quién demonios?

-Fuimos nosotros- escucho una voz muy familiar detrás de él y volteo instantáneamente- solo ha recibido el juicio divino

-¿Jeanne?- pudo distinguir la figura de la joven de cabellos plateados acompañada por un grupo de hombres vestidos de blando y una extraña insignia roja- ¿Marco?

-Hola Yoh Tiempo sin verte- le contesto la Maiden acercándose a el- y no sabes cuánto te he extrañado

-¿de qué demonios hablas?- dijo el muchacho levantándose y mirándola fijamente- ¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer?

-solo hemos ejecutado a un pecador

-¿pecador?- el joven no dejaba de mirarla con la boca abierta de la incredulidad- Jeanne ¿te has vuelto loca? Acabas de asesinar a un hombre a sangre fría

-un hombre malo que merecía un castigó, ¿sabes que ese sujeto a matado aproximadamente 5 mujeres hasta donde se sabe y estafado a un sinfín de familias Yoh? Eso sin contar que estaba decidido a matarte hace unos instantes, me debes haberte salvado de un doloroso disparo

-¿pretendes que te agradezca por haber matado a un ser humano? ¿Qué paso con la chica que alguna vez lucho por la paz del mundo?

-he madurado Yoh, y debo reconocer que en parte fue gracias a ti, si no me hubieses dejado por Anna es probable que nunca me encontrara con mi verdadero yo, ahora si se la razón por la que nací con estos poderes, son para traerle paz a este mundo, si, liberándolo del mal y eso es lo que acabo de hacer, elimine a un ser maligno de este hermoso planeta, Luchar por la justicia

-No Jeanne esto no es luchar por la justicia, solo estas aplicando la regla del más fuerte es el bueno

-claro que no, no me aprovecho de m poder como lo hace tu hermano, los que traen desgracias a este mundo son malos y aquellos que la combaten son los justos. Tú más que nadie debería saberlo, tuviste que vencer a tu propio hermano por un bien mayor

-No es lo mismo Jeanne, nadie tiene derecho a decidir quien vive y quien no

-eso es algo que los humanos no entienden mi querido Yoh, es por ello que nosotros aparecimos en este mundo, para guiarlos por el camino del bien y no de la autodestrucción

-OYETE JEANNE SON LAS MISMAS PALABRAS QUE UTILIZABA HAO PARA JUSTIFICAR SUS MALOS ACTOS- le grito ya más que molesto el Asakura por las estupideces que estaba escuchando

-ni se te ocurra volver a alzarle la voz a nuestra salvadora Asakura- le dijo Marco apuntándole con un arma en la cabeza al castaño

-je y ¿crees que una bala me va a detener?

-no son balas comunes, detienen el proceso de curación instantáneo de los Hen'i incluso los de la clase especial, así que te aconsejo que no me tientes

-ya basta Marco, no estamos aquí para hacerle nada a Yoh, nuestro objetivo era ese pecador y ya lo hemos ejecutado, vámonos

-si señora- dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia y regresando junto al resto del grupo

La peli negro que se había encontrado en estado de shock reaccionó cuando Marco estaba apuntando a Yoh y corrió hacia el

-Yoh ¿te encuentras bien?

-si tranquila-le respondió el castaño colocándole una mano en el hombro como reafirmando lo que acababa de decir pero sin apartar la vista de la peli plateado- me encuentro perfectamente

-¡vaya!- exclamo la Maiden al fijarse en el acto el castaño- ¿no me digas que ya cambiaste a Anna? Y por una peli negro, sí que te gusta lo variar -eso quisieras tu ¿no es así Jeanne?- le contesto el castaño

-en realidad me sorprendería que ya no lo hubieses hecho Yoh, El que nace como Águila muere como tal, y tú no serás la excepción

-pues te equivocas, Anna y yo seguimos juntos y le soy completamente fiel, más ahora que estamos felizmente casados

-jeje si lo sé, ¿Quién lo diría? El gran Yoh Asakura Casado y por voluntad propia, no lo sé cualquiera dudaría que realmente estabas en tu sano juicio, nunca consideraste el matrimonio como algo importante, dudo que lo hagas ahora- dijo dándose la vuelta caminando hacia un lugar abierto de la playa hacia donde se acercaba un helicóptero- ah si se me olvidaba, necesitamos hablar de tu hijo, pero ya será para otra ocasión en estos momentos estoy algo ocupada, dale mis saludos a mi mejor Amiga

* * *

-Gracias Señora Anna, por permitirme quedarme con usted estos días que Ren y Jun están de viaje

-…. ¬¬- (mirada asesina por parte de Anna XD)

-¿Qué…que sucede?- pregunto la peli rosa aterrada ante la mirada de la rubia

-no me digas señora, me haces sentir vieja, dime Anna y ya nos conocemos desde hace años

-jeje disculpe es la costumbre, antes solía llamarla señorita al ser la novia del joven Yoh, pero al ser su esposa pues…

-sí, si ya sé que le tienes mucho respeto a Yoh, pero no me digas señora. Ahora ven te mostrare la habitación en la que te quedaras

* * *

-así que ya llegaron

-así es señor, se encuentran en la isla de Okinawa en estos momentos la mayoría de ellos, otros dos todavía se encuentran en el extranjero

-¿Okinawa? ¿No es le isla en donde se encuentra el tonto de mi hermano?

-sí, así es señor Hao

-umm, ¿a que estará jugando la loca de hierro?, poner en alerta a Yoh es una jugada muy estúpida al menos que… no, no puede ser que todavía le guste el tarado de Yoh

-¿Qué planea hacer señor?

-mantenlos vigilados Luchist, quiero saber cada uno de sus movimientos

-como usted ordene- le respondió el hombre haciendo una lee reverencia. En ese momento se abre la puerta de la oficina

-Hao necesito hablar contigo- dijo una mujer adulta de cabellos castaños obscuros y semblante serio

-por supuesto mama- mira al hombre con el que estaba conversando- Puedes irte, ya sabes mantenme informado

El hombre salió y cerró la puerta dejando a madre e hijo solos

-entonces mama, dime que es tan importante como para no esperar a que llegara a casa

-¿llegaras a casa?- dijo la mujer levantando una ceja- si todos los días te la pasa fuera de casa, haciendo quien sabe que cosas

-o vamos no te pongas así, sabes perfectamente como soy, y no puedo estar quieto por un segundo

-tienes 22 años Hao y te puse al frente de una de las compañías más importantes que tenemos hoy en día, espero des la talla

-sí, es curioso que me uno de las empresas que más está produciendo hoy en día para la familia la fundara Yoh, es cómico que sea yo el que este al mando

-estas al mando porque tu hermano prefirió a una cualquiera, antes que a su familia, nos traiciono

-¿una cualquiera?, necesito saber la razón que creas que Anna Kyouyama es una de esas

-es obvio que engatuso a tu hermano por el dinero, desde pequeños les he advertido que las mujeres por dinero son capaces de muchas cosas

-no me mientas hay algo mas ¿dime que es?

La mujer lo vio fijamente a los ojos por algunos minutos y luego soltó un largo suspiro

-alguien me advirtió de ella hace años

-¿Quién?

-Jeanne Maiden y Golva, ellas me mencionaron que era muy peligroso que Yoh anduviera con esa chica, y no lo dudo, mira lo que logro, aparto a tu hermano de nosotros

-espera un segundo ¿Golva? ¿La jefa de los apaches?- el castaño estaba confundido ¿Por qué Golva querría separar a Yoh y Anna?

-si ella misma, cuando tu hermano llego de Norte América hace casi tres años y me conto que se había enredado con una chica y que la quería tanto como para dejarlo todo tirado por ella, trate de investigarla, así fue como contacte con los apaches y Golva me dijo que debía hacer lo imposible para separarlos, también hable con Jeanne Maiden preguntando qué había pasado entre ellos, ella me parecía una chica linda y lista, con todas las características necesarias para ser una Asakura, por lo que no entendía Porque Yoh la había cambiado

El castaño se había quedado un poco aturdido con la información, lo de Jeanne lo entendía, ella estaba resentida con Yoh y obvio con Anna, así que hacer que su madre los separara no era nada del otro mundo, pero ¿Golva? ¿Qué tenía ella en contra de esa unión?- al menos que...- susurro el peli largo, no, no era posible que Golva o supiera todo, aunque bueno esa sería la única explicación a eso, que Golva tuviese miedo a los poderes que pudiera tener el hijo de un Hen'i de clase especial y una humana con mutación natural, esa sería la única explicación, ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo confirmarlo?

* * *

-Seguro que estas bien Yoh?- pregunto la peli negro apenas llegaron a la casa del señor Nakamura

- si es solo que no puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando- dijo el castaño con las manos en el rostro- no ahora, no cuando pensé que podría tener la paz que siempre he querido

-Yoh yo pues… no sé qué decirte, todo ha pasado tan rápido

-no, el que tiene que pedirte una disculpa soy yo, por mi culpa has visto la muerte de alguien conocido en tu cara, lo siento mucho

-no, no te preocupes, no es tu culpa, no te voy a negar que me ha impresionado mucho, he escuchado de los clanes y eso pero nunca he visto uno en acción, me parece increíble que haya tantos de nosotros reunidos

-todo esto es un desastre, ¿Qué querrá Jeanne con mi hijo?, ¿Por qué demonios se convirtió en esto? ¡Ahhh todo era tan diferente antes con un demonio!- exclamo un poco desesperado al sentirse impotente ante la situación

-Yoh, sé que no es el momento, pero me gustaría saber ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el pasado, cuéntame que es lo que ha llevado a esto, sé que no es mi problema pero, todo esto es muy confuso, todas las cosas que están pasando, necesito saber

* * *

-Ya basta ustedes dos- dijo molesta la rubia ya que Ryu y Tamao se encontraban disputando quien haría la cena esa noche- la harán ambos y por su bien espero que quede deliciosa

-Si Doña Anna- respondieron Ambos al mismo tiempo

La rubia decidió ir a la sala a ver si veía algo de Televisión cuando oye el timbre de la puerta

-¿quién será?- dijo dirigiéndose a abrir- Hao

-Ola Anna, vine por la conversación que dejamos incompleta el otro día- dijo el castaño- te invito a dar una vuelta en mi auto, sé que hay gente en tu casa así que serían un estorbo a la hora de hablar- y movió su mano señalando su vehículo último modelo estacionado en la entrada de la casa de la rubia-vamos, no te voy morder

-de acuerdo, pero solo porque con esto protejo a mi hijo- contesto la rubia caminando y subiéndose en el auto del gemelo de su esposo

* * *

-Bien, es una historia muy larga Cloeh- le dijo el castaño viéndola a los ojos- ¿recuerdas todo lo que te conté la otra vez de como conocí a Anna?

-Sip, lo del Karaoke en Londres y que la volviste a ver en ese bar al que te llevo Jeanne

-exacto y la Amiga a la que había ido a ver Jeanne era a Anna, a partir de esa noche mi vida cambio por completo, Anna no fue la única persona que conocí ese noche y es una de las razones que me llevo a acercarme a ella

**Flash Back**

**-bien hemos llegado- dijo la peli plateado dándose la vuelta en busca de los labios de su novio pero el castaño no se encontraba nada cerca y por lo visto también tenía el pensamiento en las nubes-Yoh**

**-eh ¿Qué?- le contesto el muchacho volviendo a la realidad- pasa algo Jeanne, ¿Por qué no entras a tu casa?**

**-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no piensas darme ni un beso de buenas noches?**

**-ehh si claro- dijo el muchacho acercándose y dándole un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios a la chica- buenas noches descansa- se despidió y bajo en el ascensor inmediatamente después de eso, al salir del edificio en el que quedaba el Apartamento de su novia se montó en su camioneta con la intención de dirigirse a su casa pero no podía conducir bien, no podía sacer de su cabeza a aquella joven rubia de ojos obscuros y hermosa voz- uff si sigo así terminare chocando- dijo y se estaciono cerca de una plaza y decidió dar una vuelta por la misma**

**Miraba la luna y las estrellas y sonreía, se sentía tan feliz y contento de haber encontrado a la chica en la que había estado pensando los últimos días, era algo extraño, más aun enterarse que era una de las mejores Amigas de Jeanne y que estudiaba en la misma universidad que el**

**-vaya y pensar que actuó como si nunca me hubiera visto en su vida- ¿**_**será que realmente no me recuerda?-**_**pensó el castaño y sin saber porque este pensamiento lo hizo sentir un poco triste**

* * *

**-no lo puedo creer- dijo la chica rubia llegando a su hogar- era el, sin duda era el**

**-¿Anna? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te paso algo en el trabajo?- pregunto una chica de cabellos castaños de unos 12 años aproximadamente**

**-no, no es nada Milly-dice subiendo a su habitación y se tumba en la cama**

**-oh vamos Anna sabes que puedes confiar en mi- dijo la chica acostándose al lado de ella- eres como mi hermana**

**-bien es solo que…- suspira- ¿recuerdas que te hable de un chico con el que cante cuando fui a Londres?**

**-¿no me digas que lo volviste a ver?- dijo emocionada la joven castaña- ¿y que le dijiste? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué…?**

**No pudo terminar de lanzar sus preguntas sin control ya que la rubia le tapó la boca para evitar su parloteo**

**-no preguntes tanto Milly, en realidad no pasó nada, ¿recuerdas a Jeanne?**

**-¿tu Amiga de la infancia?- pregunto confundida la castaña- ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con esto?**

**-pues que la había invitado a verme hoy al bar porque teníamos tiempo sin vernos y resulta que el chico de Inglaterra es su novio**

**-¿QUÉ?- grito la reciente adolescente- es el novio de tu mejor amiga**

**-así es**

**-Wauu Anna **

**-sí, oye espera un segundo, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? -te estaba esperando**

**-pues muy mal, deberías estar durmiendo, Sharona te pudo haber regañado **

**-te prometo que me iré a dormir ahora mismo**

**-bien- espero a que la niña saliera de su habitación para tumbarse boca arriba en la cama y tratar de dormir, esa noche había sido muy extraña, había logrado ver al chico que le había quitado noches de sueño durante más de un mes y resulta que es novio de una de sus mejores Amigas- hay ya por favor Anna ¿Qué demonios te pasa? A ti ni siquiera te importa tener una relación o algo parecido, no tienes tiempo para eso- se dijo a ella mismo y cerró los ojos**

**Mientras tanto en cierto parque el castaño continuaba mirando al cielo**

**-aff creo que últimamente pienso en demasiadas cosas –dijo ya después de meditar muchas cosas y decide dirigirse a su auto pero ve a una persona interfiriendo su paso**

**-¿así que tu eres Yoh Asakura?**

**-pues sí, y tu ¿Quién eres?- respondió en tono sospechoso el castaño**

**-El que viene a tumbar tu reinado como Hen'i en esta región- contesto el oji miel sacando una enorme cuchilla y apuntando hacia el castaño- prepárate para pelear**

**-oye espera, no tengo idea de quien seas pero no tengo deseos de pelear en tu contra- dijo Yoh dando un enorme salto hacia atrás para evitar la punta de la cuchilla- ni siquiera te conozco**

**-o eso se arregla ahora mismo, mi nombre es Ren Tao, heredero de la dinastía Tao, los más fuertes Guerreros Hen'i de este mundo he venido a este país solo para derrotar a todo aquel que se considere un rival poderoso**

**-¿Qué?, estás loco, yo no quiero pelear**

**-pues así será más fácil, morirás más rápidamente- dijo lanzando un rápido ataque contra el castaño**

**-AHH- el castaño recibió de lleno el impacto pero por suerte no fue la parte filis de la cuchilla la que lo golpeo, aun así salió volando unos cuantos metros estrellándose contra una pared con un montón de tubos**

**-no lo puedo creer, ¿se supone que tu eres el que ha eliminado a los cazadores de esta región? Baa no puedes ni con un simple ataque como ese-y volvió a lanzar un ataque con su cuchilla contra el Asakura**

**Yoh tomo como por acto reflejo uno de los tubos que se encontraban al lado de el y detuvo el ataque de su antagonista**

**-no sé qué demonios quieres, pero no permitiré que me sigas atacando**

**-así que has decidido pelear he- retrocedió de un brinco- bien prepárate**

**-hazlo tu- dijo el castaño y emprendió el ataque en contra del peli morado**

**Se podría decir que estaban a la par, se lanzaban múltiples ataques a una velocidad asombrosa y los esquivaban, duraron así por algunos minutos**

**-vaya te felicito Asakura, tienes buenos movimientos**

**-digamos que tuve un excelente maestro, uno de los Samuráis más poderosos de los que quedan hoy en día, pero aun así también me impresionas Ren Tao**

**-je por supuesto, mi maestro también es un muy importante guerrero chino, pero más aún es mi incomparable poder, en este instante pienso acabar contigo, ya me canse de jueguitos**

**-¿a qué te refieres con jueguitos?**

**-pues obvio usare todo mi poder y te derrotare**

**-¿Qué no has usado toda tu fuerza? Debes estar bromeando**

**-pues ya lo veras, ¡aumento del poder a un cien por ciento!- grito y luego lanzo otro ataque el cual volvió a mandar volando al joven Asakura y estrellarlo contra el suelo**

**-Ahhh-grito de dólar al impactarse con la superficie de cemento**

**-jajaja me das risa, ni siquiera eres capaz de controlar el nivel de poder que utilizas, me das lastima, debes usar un aproximado del 10 % de tu poder como Hen'i mientras que yo puedo usar el 100%**

**- ¿Qué demonios eres?- le dijo el castaño levantándose adolorido**

**-Soy el guerrero supremo**

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Ehh pues pelea \0/ Wiiiiiii adoro las peleas, emm cof cof lo siento me deje llevar, y pues como lo prometido es deuda, aquí ya les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y para que lo sepan sip, regresamos nuevamente al pasado de Yoh y Anna, para los que prefieren la historia del presente les digo, de verdad es sumamente necesario saber lo que paso en el pasado para entender el fic**

**Bien espero que les haya gustado y que dejen muchos comentarios para que me motive a seguir escribiendo así de rápido jijiji XD**

**P.D: no se desesperen las amantes del romanticismo, ya empezaremos con eso en el próximo capi XD**

**P.D 2: nada mejor que una buena pelea entre el chinito e Yoh XD**

**P.D 3: eso del guerrero supremo quedo asqueroso T_T**


	30. Chapter 30 Entrenadora

Obviamente Ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de TaKei Bla…Bla…Bla

Mundo alterno

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

**Recuerdos en negrita**

* * *

**Capítulo XXX. Un nuevo problema / ¿Tú Entrenadora?.**

* * *

-¡WAA!- se despierta cierto castaño sentándose de golpe en la cama

-veo que ya despertaste- le dice su hermano gemelo sentado cerca de la ventana de su alcoba-¿Qué sucedió Yoh?- le pregunto cuando giro su vista hacia el

-no lo recuerdo bien… Aich- se quejó del dolor en su hombre y al dirigir su mano al lugar adolorido se dio cuenta que estaba vendado- ¿Hao tú…?

-sí, cuando llegaste aquí te estabas desangrando, por eso necesito saber ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Cómo es posible que te hayan hecho ese daño?, SE SUPONE QUE ELIMINAMOS A TODOS LOS CAZADORES

-Fue uno de los nuestro Hao

-¿Cómo?

-así es, al parecer ha llegado otro Hen'i de la clase especial y no solo eso sino que sabe utilizar muy bien sus poderes, me destrozo en minutos, sabe pelear muy bien y de hecho dice que puede dominar el nivel de poder que desea utilizar

-baa, eres un Idiota Yoh, te lo dije, no controlas adecuadamente tu poder y mira las consecuencias, casi te matan

-¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga?

-QUE ENTRENES GRANDISIMO IDIOTA. El hecho de que tengamos estos poderes no significa que no debamos fortalecernos, eso que te sucedió es consecuencia de tu incesantes.

-sí, ahora me doy cuenta de que tenías razón en cuanto a eso- dijo Yoh con la cabeza baja y resignación

-bien, ahora dime ¿Quién te hizo esto?, hay que eliminarlo cuanto antes

-¿eliminarlo?

-por supuesto, es una amenaza suelta., hay que acabar con ella

-NO HAO, NO PUEDES

-¿a no?, mírame

-no te voy a decir, quien me ataco

-oh vamos, ¿Por qué de un tiempo para acá estas tan moralista? ¿Cuál es el problema en que acabe con él?

-¿Cómo que cual es el problema Hao? No podemos andar por ahí decidiendo quien vivirá y quien no, por nuestra conveniencia, estuve de acuerdo en eliminar a los cazadores por la seguridad de los de nuestra especie, pero eso no significa que me guste asesinar a los seres Humanos Hao

-¿te estas escuchando? Sabías que los cazadores son una amenaza y por eso los destruiste, pues bien, mírate como estas y dime si ese sujeto no es una amenaza para tu vida

-pues bien tú lo has dicho, es una amenaza para MI VIDA, pues yo lo resuelvo, no te metas en este problema hermano

-como quieras, espero que no te arrepientas cuando estés en el suelo nuevamente ensangrentado hermanito- dijo saliendo de la habitación de su hermano dando un portazo

* * *

-¿A dónde estabas?- le pregunto la peli verde a su hermano- te estuve llamando por más de 2 horas y tu no contestabas

-estaba encargándome de eliminar a la competencia- fue la contesta seca de ll joven de ojos ámbar

-¿Qué? o por Kami Ren, ¿Qué has hecho?

-pues nada, el muy infeliz tuvo suerte y cuando lo iba a mandar a mejor vida apareció una banda de idiotas y lo ayudaron

-¿y tú como estas?

-estoy perfectamente, pero ese imbécil que se cuide, porque en lo que tenga otra oportunidad no se va a salvar y me encargare también de sus estúpidos amiguitos

* * *

Todo el fin de semana el castaño estuvo en su casa recuperándose de las heridas que tenía, esa mañana del lunes fue a clase como si nada, ya que por suerte sus habilidades curativas al pertenecer a la clase especial eran muy buenas, pero aun así no podía sacar de su mente los sucesos de esa noche y por sobre cualquier cosa tenía que hacer algo en ese momento.

-bien ehh disculpe ¿conocen a un chico llamado Chocolove?- le pregunto el castaño a un grupo de chicas del grupo cultural de la universidad que se encontraban pintando el edificio teatro donde se reunían

-depende de quien lo busque- contestaron varias de ellas sin siquiera voltear a ver al castaño

-ehh pues… le podrían decir que Yoh Asakura necesita hablar con el

El grupo de chicas, se quedaron quietas como rocas y se pusieron pálidas, ¿sería cierto? ¿el gran, aclamado, multimillonario, excelente deportista y mega guapo YOH ASAKURA en el grupo cultural de la universidad? ¡NO ERA POSIBLE!

-disculpa ¿Quién?- pregunto una chica de cabellos verdes obscuros cortos y de lentes, que fue la primera en voltear a ver el castaño- oh my God si eres tu

-jijiji supongo que si- rio nervioso el castaño- podrían decirme si se encuentra un chico llamado Chocolove McDonnell

-SI, SI, SI se encuentran- gritaron todas tomándolo de los brazos e ingresándolo al teatro-ven síguenos él se encentra por aquí

-se te ofrece algo mas ¿un café, un té, algo?- le dijo una chica de cabellos rubios obscuros de unos 16 años de edad aproximadamente y que vestía una blusa sin mangas verde militar y una mini falda del mismo color solo que más claro

-ehh no gracias, solo quisiera hablar con Chocolove

-si Ellie ya déjalo- le regaño una chica de cabellos rojizos, de unos 19 años aproximadamente y expresión seria- en seguida llamamos a Chocolove- le dijo al castaño con una especie de sonrisa (más bien mueca XD) y se dispuso a buscar al afroamericano

-Y cuéntanos ¿Qué hace un chico tan lindo como tú por estos lados?- volvió a preguntar la chica que respondía al nombre de Ellie

-ehh pues tengo asuntos que atender con Chocolove y me dijeron que él trabajaba en este lugar cuando no tenía clases

-oh vaya, pues déjame decirle que puede venir a este lugar cuando quiera- le afirmo la chica de cabellos verdes y lentes

-jijiji pues muchas gracias por su hospitalidad- en ese momento el castaño sintió que le jalaban de la chaqueta del equipo de baloncesto que llevaba en esos momentos

- ¿realmente eres Yoh Asakura? Pregunto una pequeña niña castaña

-Sip, así es- dijo el castaño extrañado de la sonrisa con el que lo veía la niña

-jeje pues yo conozco a alguien que…- no puedo continuar ya que en ese momento venían llegando un chico de piel obscura y la peli rojo

-Sally me dijo que me buscabas pué ¿Qué se le ofrece?- le pregunto al castaño

-me preguntaba si podríamos ir a otra parte a hablar- le dijo el Asakura

-muy bien venga conmigo- contesto McDonnell caminando hacia la salida de la edificación- bien aquí ya no escucharan- dijo el muchacho llegando cerca de un comedor que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del teatro- ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-en realidad venía a darte las gracias por haberme salvado la otra noche

-a pos no fue nada, al que deberías agradecer es a Ryu el cual se percató de lo que pasaba y le dijo a la banda que te ayudara

-sí, bueno- decía el castaño rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente- es que no tengo idea de cómo localizarlo y me gustaría que me dijeras como para agradecerle personalmente y pues…me da mucha pena pero quería pedirte otro favor

-¿un favor tu a mí?- dijo el negrito incrédulo

-ehh Sip, veras es que- suelta un suspiro- me impresionó la velocidad con la que esquivaste los ataques de Tao, en verdad fue impresionante, de hecho estoy seguro que los demás no lo vieron, pero yo sí y pues por eso me di cuenta de lo que eres, eres un Hen'i y yo…

-eh, eh párale a rollo amigo, ¿me estás diciendo que te ayude a derrotar al loco de la cuchilla?

-no precisamente, lo que quería era que me enseñaras a controlar mis habilidades como lo hacen ustedes

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – estallo a carcajadas el chico del peinado Afro- ese es uno de los mejores chistes que he escuchado JAJAJAJAJA- se seguía retorciendo de la risa

-¿Qué fue lo gracioso?

-¿estás hablando enserio?- pregunto serio el negrito

-Sip- lo miro extrañado el castaño por Kami había pasado de casi orinarse de la risa a una expresión totalmente diferente

-lo lamento pero no puedo ayudarte

-¿Por qué no?

-confórmate con saber que no puedo, lo que si te voy a decir es que te cuides del chico loco de la cuchilla-dijo para luego caminar en dirección del teatro nuevamente

-no espera…

-al fin te encuentro Yoh Asakura

-tú de otra vez- dijo el castaño al identificar al chico que se encontraba detrás de ellos

-así es, y esta vez me voy a encargar de los dos, ya que no está el resto de la basura

-oye pues yo no tengo nada que ver con el problema que tengas tú con el flaquito este- dijo Chocolove señalando a el castaño

-¡no me interesa acabare con ambos!- grito el peli morado lanzándose al ataque

El castaño logro esquivar a duras penas pero recibió un pequeño corte con la cuchilla en el rostro, mientras el McDonnell llego hasta atrás del oji ámbar y lo sujeto de los brazos

-quédate quieto chinito

-¡quítame las manos de encima basura!- exclamo Tao sacudiéndose de encima al negrito, pero no se percató de que Asakura se le acercó y le asestó un golpe directo en el abdomen mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metro estrellándose contra un Árbol

-¡Si Le di! \0/- dijo infantilmente el castaño

-pues que bueno hombre porque si no estaríamos en graves problemas, este chinito es bastante fuerte- dijo Chocolove levantándose del suelo- Aich me duele mi pobre espaldita

-Malditas escorias, esta me las van a pagar- decía el peli morado mientras se levantaba con dificultad y se agarraba el estómago- juro que me las pagaran- y se fue caminando como pudo del lugar

-vaya eso estuvo cerca- suspiro el castaño- gracias por ayudarme nuevamente n_n

-no hay de que, veo que ese sujeto te tienen rabia porque sí, yo pensé que le habías hecho algo malo, pero por lo visto el tipo solo le gusta buscar problema

-¿hacerle algo malo yo?- pregunto el castaño señalándose a sí mismo con un dedo

-si bueno, tú y tu hermano no tienen precisamente la fama de ser buenas personas y pensé que le habías hecho algo al sujeto y por eso te atacaba, pero hasta a mí que ni me conoce quería atacarme

-no, no lo juro, yo ni siquiera lo conozco, además no sería de hacerle daño a nadie

-pué yo no sé si eso será cierto, lo que si se, es que verdaderamente necesitas entrenar si no quieres que ese sujeto te haga carnitas, mira cómo te dejo la cara de tarugo que tienes- dijo refiriéndose al corte que tenía el castaño en la mejilla

-¿eso significa que me entrenaras?- dijo el castaño con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-no pué hombre yo no puedo hacer eso

-¿entonces?

-hablare con alguien es especialista en eso, ella me ha ayudado a conseguir la velocidad con la que corro hoy en día

-¿es alguna especie de especialista en habilidades Hen'i?

-no, de hecho es una humana ordinaria y que no tiene nada que ver con los de nuestra especie, de hecho es una adolescente igual que tú y que yo

-¿Qué?, es una humana, pero entonces ¿cómo demonios…?

-¿Qué cómo te ayudara? Pues simple, ella es la mejor en todo lo que es cuestión de entrenamiento, te juro que si ella no te hace más fuerte, nadie en este mundo lo hará

-bien ¿Cómo puedo localizar a esta entrenadora y cuál es su nombre?

* * *

-bien ¿y que conseguiste?

-señor, de entre las personas que viven en esta ciudad, solo encontramos a 5 con la capacidad de lastimar de esa manera a su hermano

-¿5? ¿Tantos habemos en esta ciudad de clase sagrada?

-pues no se decirle pero al parecer si varios con gran potencial

-haber muéstrame que tienes

-aquí están las fotografías y expediente de los posibles atacantes: de primero se encuentran la señorita Jeanne Maiden, perteneciente a la clase especial y con gran poder económico junto con su asistente y guarda espalda Marco Lasso

-baa, eso descártalo, la Maiden está de novia de Yoh así que dudo mucho que le haya hecho algo al menos que lo haya agarrado siéndole infiel y en cuento al idiota de Marco, dudo que tenga el poder de enfrentar a mi hermano él solo, además hasta donde sé el usa el Arma que crearon entre ambos, para debilitar a los nuestros así que definitivamente no fue el

-bien, después siguen los Hermanos Tao, acaban de llegar a la cuidad hace pocos meses y descienden de una familia que al igual que los Asakura de guerreros Hen'i por naturaleza

-esos ponlos en observación, aunque no creo que ese par de hermanos sean tan estúpidos como para querer iniciar una guerra entre nuestras familias

-como usted diga señor- coloco las carpetas de los hermanos Tao a un costado- bien por ultimo tenemos a Chocolove McDonnell, un sujeto de categoría desconocida, pero se sabe que posee genes Hen'i, es procedente de México y estudia en la misma universidad que ustedes señor

-¿Chocolove? ¿Es su nombre real?

-si así es señor

-genial, a lo que hemos llegado, bien vigila a ese también y mantenme al tanto de o que suceda, bien como usted ordene

* * *

Ya había caído a noche; se encontraba esperando a su novia pues le había prometido llevarla a pasear ya que estuvo "ocupado" el fin de semana

-bien y ahora tengo una razón más para acercarme a ti Anna- pensaba el castaño en voz alta

-hola ya llegue- lo asusto su chica apareciendo de la nada- disculpa la tardanza pero mama se va pasado mañana y la estaba ayudando con unas cosas- se disculpó mientras se subía al auto del castaño

-no te preocupes n_n- le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa- ¿y a dónde vamos?

-umm creo que hoy me provoca ir a un restaurante francés

-bien vamos ala- dijo el castaño mientras encendía el coche, justo en ese momento las manos de la peli plateado le toman el rostro para plantarle un gran beso en los labios, pero mientras le acaricia la mejilla, la muchacha siente algo fuera de lugar

-¿qué es eso?- dice la muchacha viendo la venta en el rostro del castaño- ¿Qué te paso?

-nada

-¿Cómo que nada Yoh? Mira te paso algo en el rostro, ¿Quién te hizo eso?

-nada, estaba jugando con Hao y las cosas se salieron un poco de control eso es todo

-¿Yoh Asakura, me estás diciendo la verdad?

-claro, que más pudo haber pasado, ¿Qué me asaltara un ratero en la calle, por favor Jeanne ambos sabemos que es imposible que algo así suceda

-bien voy a creerte, pero procura que el imbécil de tu hermano no vuelva dañarte porque soy capaz de matarlo

-jijiji vamos Jeanne tampoco es para tanto, sabes que eso en menos de 2 horas ya no quedara ni la marca

-bien vamos a cenar

Después de la cena se fueron a una colina a las afueras de la cuidad, donde solían verse después de los partidos del castaño para "celebrar" a su manera las victorias de este.

-creo que deberíamos parar Jeanne- le dijo el castaño cuando la joven abandono sus labios para comenzar a besarlo en el cuello

-¿Por qué?- dijo esta sin detener su labor

-porque la última vez que estuvimos aquí llego Silver y nos encontró en una situación comprometedora

-¿comprometedora? Jaja dirás obvia, el muy idiota nos interrumpió mientras te daba tus felicitaciones

-sí, es por eso que deberíamos parar, no vaya a ser que nos encuentren nuevamente

-¿y tú crees que ese imbécil venga nuevamente a buscarte acá?

-bien, pero tenemos que cuadrar un día para poder estar juntos, no sabes cuánto anhelo ser tuya Yoh

-¿en serio?

-por supuesto, esa noche que mama nos interrumpió todo era tan perfecto, me parecía todo un cuento de hadas

-oh vamos Jeanne no exageres, solo era lo normal

-lo normal no, estábamos totalmente juntos y estabas entregado a lo que hacías, volviéndome loca con cada beso y caricia que me dabas- dijo en tono seductor, mientras acercaba de nuevo su rostro al del joven

-bien, creo que ya es hora de que te lleve a tu casa, así tu madre no pensara mal- dijo el chico volteando el rostro hacia el frente para evitar el beso

-últimamente estas muy esquivo Yoh ¿todavía te molesta que mama nos allá agarrado en plena acción?

-se puede decir que si Jeanne, no es algo que me agrade recordar, fue un momento muy vergonzoso y me he dado cuenta de que hay muchas cosas que desconozco de ti- dijo echando a andar el carro

-¿ah sí? ¿Cómo qué?

-como que tienes un montón de Amigos que ni idea de que existen

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Conoces a casi todos mis conocidos?

-¿ah sí? ¿Y qué me dices de las tipas estas del bar? Que nos es por nada pero una me andaba guiñando el ojo, creo que deberías revisar cuales personas están cerca de ti

-¿Cuál era la que andaba de regalada?

-no te voy a decir porque después le haces algo malo, solo certifico que hay cosas de ti que desconozco, como por ejemplo la muchacha que canto anoche en el bar ¿de dónde la conoces?

-Ah Anna pues, la conozco desde pequeña, cuando era niña su padre trabajaba para mama, tenía tiempo sin verla, hace poco me la encontré en la universidad y me invito a verla, no te había hablado de ella por eso, hace tiempo que no la veía

-¿y qué tan amigas son?

¿Por qué la pregunta?

-umm curiosidad, deseo saber más de ti- dijo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia

-pues se puede decir que es una amiga muy cercana. Haría muchas cosas por ella

-ah y ¿es una de los nuestros?

-¿Quién Anna?

-pues es de quien estamos hablando ¿no?

-no, Anna es una humana común y corriente

-¿y qué edad tiene?

-¿para qué quieres saber eso? ¬¬- dijo Jeanne ya empezando a molestarse por las preguntas de Yoh

-es que dijiste que estudia en la universidad y pues me pareció que era de nuestra edad, eso me sorprende bastante

-jaja y eso ¿Qué? ¿Los humanos normales no tienen derecho a ser inteligentes?

-yo no he dicho eso, es solo que no conozco a muchos humanos normales que entren a la universidad a los 15 o 16 años

-pues esta es una universidad especial para jóvenes adelantados, es normal que encuentres tanto de nuestras especie como humanos y si tiene 16 años igual que nosotros

-umm- el castaño duro en silencio unos cuantos minutos y de repente dijo- ¿Qué te parece si organizamos una reunión e invitas a todos tus Amigos?

-¿Cómo? O_o

-Sip, digo sería una buena oportunidad para que yo conozca bien a tus amistades y tú a las mías ¿Qué te parece? Es como una forma de conocernos mejor

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Yoh Asakura?

-¿Qué?

-no pareces tú, ¿realmente quieres conocer a todas mis amistades?

-claro ¿Cuál es el problema?

-que siempre me has dicho que son personas aburridas y superficiales que no te interesan

-si lo sé, pero como ya te dije me he dado cuenta de que ay muchas cosas de ti que desconozco y quiero que eso cambie

-bien creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto

-muy bien bella doncella hemos llegado- dijo el castaño estacionándose al frente del edificio donde vivía la Maiden para cambiar de tema- que tengas dulces sueños- le dijo mientras la besaba en los labios

-¿no me vas a acompañar hasta el apartamento?

-no creo que lo mejor será mejor que me valla a la casa, ya es tarde

-de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana

-seguro n_n

* * *

-Aquí tiene señorito, toda la información que me pidió de Yoh Asakura

-bien hecho Bason ¿cuéntame? ¿Cómo puedo dañarlo?

-pues de personas cercanas Yoh Asakura solo cuenta con su hermano gemelo Hao Asakura y su Novia Jeanne Maiden, señorito

-genial tiene novia, por ahí podría atacarlo, ¿tal vez un secuestro o…?

-pues me temo que eso no será posible señorito- interrumpió a su Amo el guerrero chino

-¿y se puede saber por qué no?

-pues vera, la señorita Maiden también es una Hen'i de clase sagrada señorito, tan o hasta más poderosa que el Joven Asakura y es más tiene un guarda espalada también de los suyos

-¿así que hay varios de la clase sagrada aquí en Norte América?

-Así es señorito, me temo que esta vez tiene demasiada competencia, tal vez debería dejar las cosas como están y…

-NO, eso nunca, le prometí a mi padre que sería el guerrero más poderoso de los de nuestra especie eso es lo que voy a ser, no permitiré que mi padre siga diciendo que no sirvo como heredero de la familia y me manipule como un títere

* * *

-umm pues esta es la facultad de ingeniería, ¿en qué salón estudiara ella?- se preguntaba el castaño mientras caminaba por los hermosos pasillos con arcos de la facultad de ingeniería- vaya que es bonita esta facultad creo que me gusta más que la mía- decía el castaño embelesado con el diseño del edificio

Bajando las escaleras del edificio de la escuela de ingeniería

-Anna ¿segura que puedes con eso?-le pregunto su compañera de clase Jesica

-si estoy bien- dijo la rubia que en realidad aduras penas podía con todos los litros de pintura que llevaba en un enorme recipiente de 20 litros, pero como ella era orgullosa, no quería que nadie la ayudara

-es enserio Anna, si quieres te ayudo a llevar eso al teatro

-no gracias ya te dijo que yo puedo sola, dijo volteando a ver a su compañera de clase- más bien ve y dile al profesor de calculo que le entrego el proyecto a la 2:00 Pm por favor- y siguió caminando pero por no ver tropezó con cierto castaño y bañándolo completamente de pintura

-¿pero qué demonios?- dijo el castaño sacudiéndose la pintura de la ropa

-Yo eh… lo siento- dijo la Kyouyama hasta que le vio el rostro al muchacho- ¿tu?

-¿eh?- dijo el castaño que tampoco había visto a la persona que le había arrojado el poco de pintura encima- ¿Anna?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-jijiji pues vine a hablar contigo, pero mira como me has dejado- dijo el muchacho señalando su ropa empapada

-ven conmigo, hay que quitarte eso de encima- la rubia se dispuso a caminar en dirección al teatro al cual iba llevar la pintura y el castaño la sigue sin decir una palabra, al llegar a este se fue hacia la parte de atrás del edificio y abría la llave te una tubería- lávate aquí voy a buscar algo para que te pongas

-dea… cuerdo- el castaño no había terminado de hablar cuando la rubia se dio la vuelta para ingresar al edificio

El muchacho se quitó la camisa y comenzó a echarse agua en el cuerpo y cabello para quitarse los restos de pintura.

La Joven Kyouyama llego a los pocos minutos con una toalla y una playera azul, pero se quedó paralizada al ver la imagen del castaño sin camisa, el cabello húmedo y pequeñas gotas de agua cayéndole lentamente por el torso

-eh… eh… ¿Por qué demonios te quitaste la camisa?

-¿pretendías que me la dejara puesta después de que la pintaste toda?

-no, pero toma ponte esto- dijo la Chica tendiéndole la toalla y la playera y viendo hacia otro lado sonrojada-_ con un demonios, este chico me hace sentir rara cuando está cerca, es como si… como si…hay que demonios importa es solo un chico Anna contrólate_-¿se puede saber para qué quieres hablar conmigo y quien te dijo donde estudiaba?

-bueno Jeanne me dijo donde estudiabas y en cuanto a que quiero hablar contigo pues… bueno, hay seré directo, quiero que me entrenes

-¿Cómo?- dijo la rubia sin entender lo que había escuchado

-que quiero que seas mi entrenadora

-¿tu entrenadora?

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Aplausos a Karina por lograr actualizar rápidamente \0/ jijiji si ok olvídenlo es que tuve un día fuerte y de paso el inter me estaba jodiendo así que creo que se me afectaron algunas neuronas XD**

**En fin espero que le guste el capi y dejen muchos reviews**

**P.D: dije que habría romance, pero no dije entre quien XD**

***Curiosidades del Fic: ¿se dieron cuenta que cada ves que Yoh va a contarle a Cloeh algo del pasado Tambien llega HAo a hablar con Anna?. Pues esto se debe a que, se supone que es un relato esta contado desde el punto de vista de los tres, HAo, Yoh y Anita XD.**

**si de ahora en adelante pondré estos especie tips para que entiendan mejor la historia XD**


	31. Chapter 31 A  Entrenar

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla…Bla…Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

**Advertencia este capi es 98,8 % de Yoh por Anna espero que no les aburra.**

* * *

**Capítulo XXXI. A trabajar/ ¡A Entrenar!**

* * *

-bueno Jeanne me dijo donde estudiabas y en cuanto a que quiero hablar contigo pues… bueno, hay seré directo, quiero que me entrenes

-¿Cómo?- dijo la rubia sin entender lo que había escuchado

-que quiero que seas mi entrenadora

-¿tu entrenadora? o_O

-si así es, deseo que seas mi entrenador

-jajajajajajja- estallo a carcajadas la Kyouyama- jajaja ¿óyeme que te fumaste? Jajajaja

-¿Qué? no disculpa yo no, ¿Qué tienes?

-jajajaja ¿Cómo que, que tengo? ¿Estás loco o qué? como se te ocurre venir a buscarme para pedirme semejante cosa, ¿tengo cara de profesora de educación física o qué?

-no, no es eso es que, bueno alguien me dijo que tú me podrías ayudar con eso y yo…

-espera ¿alguien te dijo? ¿Quién te dijo semejante locura?

-ehh pues…

-HABLA DE UNA VEZ IDIOTA- dijo la rubia ya empezándose a molestar

-Chocolove McDonnell, él me dijo que tú eras una excelente entrenadora

-así que fue el desgraciado de Chocolove, me la va a pagar

-¿y por qué lo dices de esas manera? El solo quería hacerme un favor y…- volvió a ser interrumpido por la rubia

-tu cállate y déjate de decir estupideces como esas de que te entrene, eso jamás sucederá

-¿y eso por qué?

-porque no se me da la gana, además de que no existe motivo o incentivo alguno para que gaste mi tiempo en ti

-pues si quieres un incentivo no hay problema, podemos discutir la cantidad de dinero que…

-no te confundas Asakura yo no hablo de ese tipo de incentivo

-¿entonces?

-va más allá de tu pobre cerebro de niño rico, nunca entenderías

El castaño se sintió ofendido

-oye, oye tampoco es para que me insultes

La rubia levanto una ceja- ¿me equivoco? ¿No eres un niño rico?

-pues tal vez sea de una clase social alta, eso no me convierte en un idiota sin cerebro

-¿a no? Pues yo lo dudo, he escuchado muchas cosas de ti Asakura, eres sumamente conocido en esta ciudad y hasta podría decir que en todo el país por tus dotes atléticos, si eso es así ¿Por qué motivo me pides que te entrene?

-eso…pues es algo difícil de explicar

-ves no tienes siquiera una excusa buena, sabes que Asakura, deja de buscar lo que no se te ha perdido y vete a dar una ducha que estas todo lleno de pintura- tras decir estas palabras Anna se dio la vuelta y se marchó dejando a un castaño sin palabras y sumamente confundido

* * *

-Ese chico está loco- dijo la Rubia ingresando al auditoria del grupo cultural de su universidad- que lo entrene ja, es lo más ridículo que he escuchado, ¿Quién demonios va y le dice a un completo desconocido que lo entrene?

-¿Anna eres tú?- se escuchó la voz de una mujer

-si soy yo Sharona ¿Qué sucede?

-llamo a la casa tu jefe, dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo hoy urgente así que llegaras temprano al bar

-entiendo ¿algo más?

-no nada, solo vine a buscar a Milly que ahora se la pasa contigo todo el día metida en este lugar, la llevare a casa

-bien nos vemos esta noche

* * *

-Al fin te encuentro Yoh Asakura- dijo una furiosa chica de cabellos plateados- ¿se puede saber dónde demonios te habías metido?

-eh… hola Jeanne estuve por ahí dando vueltas por la universidad

-¿tu dando vueltas por la universidad? o_ô

-así es ¿algún problema? ¿Me necesitas para algo?

-no, solo quería hablar contigo

-umm bueno aquí estoy

-Yoh ¿de dónde demonios haz sacado esa camisa?- refiriéndose a la playera azul que portaba el castaño

-eh ¿Por qué?

-no lo sé, no parece tu estilo, además se ve tan… tan… simple, no lo sé parce ropa como para otro tipo de personas

-pues sabes que me gustan las cosas simples Jeanne

-si pero no tenía idea de que tanto

-bien ehh Jeanne tengo practica de Atletismo a esta hora ¿Qué te parece si hablamos más tarde?

-bien pero espero que no te vuelvas a perder otra vez

El castaño llego apurado al estadio de atletismo de s universidad se puso el uniforme de entrenamiento y se dispuso a correr junto a sus compañeros. Cuando el entrenador dicto un tiempo de descanso se acercó a la persona con la que necesitaba hablar

-Chocolove necesito hablar contigo

-púe diga usted pa' que soy bueno

-hable con Anna hoy sobre el entrenamiento. Le menciones que tú me la habías recomendado pero…

-¡QUEEEEEEE!- grito el negrito- ESTAS LOCO Ahora Anna Banana querrá matarme

-¿Anna qué?

-Anna Bana… ay eso no importa hombre, ¿Cómo se te ocurre mencionarme a mí? Ahora ella querrá golpearme hasta el cansancio por haberla mencionado

-y eso es lo que no entiendo, me insulto bastante por solo mencionarle que fuera mi entrenadora y se enfureció mas cuando le dije que tú me habías hablado de ella, es más le dije que podría pedirme la cantidad de dinero que quisiera y aun así me dijo que yo solo era un idiota

-hay hombre, fíjate bien chico, La Anna Banana no es una chica como cualquier otra, ella tiene su propia forma de ver el mundo, muy particular por cierto, tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, y es algo que da mucho miedo, es más aun siendo lo que soy tengo miedo de lo que es capaz de hacerme esa chica

El castaño levanto una ceja en señal de interrogación (de que no entendió ni papa XD)

-bien te lo pondré así chico, ¿Qué tanto deseas ese entrenamiento pa librarte del chinito loco?

-lo necesito, es importantísimo, y no solo es por mí, sino por las personas que me rodean

-pues bien si realmente quieres que Anna Banana te entrene tendrás que ganarte su confianza, demostrarle que eres digno de sus enseñanzas

-bien ¿y cómo hago eso?

-pues te voy a pasar unos daticos ahí pa ve si logras hace algo, pero te advierto de una vez que eso te llevara mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, además no te garantizo que realmente funcione

-bien estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea

-muy bien te voy a dar la información Básica de ella: se llama Anna Kyouyama, es una chica muy seria poco comunicativa y muy reservada, pero algo te puedo garantizar y eso es que tiene un gran corazón…

* * *

-Marco necesito pedirte un favor

-lo que usted necesite mi doncella

-quiero que me averigües todo lo referente a esa fórmula que está desarrollando ese tal Fausto para aumentar los poderes de nosotros los clase Sagrada

-sé que no es de mi incumbencia doncella ¿pero que planea hacer con esa información?

-solo quiero estar preparada para cualquier situación que se presente. No se exacta porque pero algo me dice que muy pronto las cosas comenzaran a cambiar radicalmente y me gustaría estar con la guardia alta

* * *

-bien hoy ya es un nuevo día Yoh, manos a la obra- se dijo así mismo el castaño preparándose para enfrentarse nuevo a aquella extraña rubia y a lograr que lo entrenara

Había llegado al teatro y al no ver a nadie en los alrededores se decidió a entrar

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que adelantaron la fecha del encuentro cultural?

-así es el rector hablo conmigo esta mañana y me informo que solo tenemos 3 semanas para preparar todo y demostrar que el grupo cultural vale la pena para la universidad

-Pero eso implicaría hablar con todos los muchachos para que apuren sus presentaciones y cuadrar más ensayos sin que choquen con sus actividades académicas- dijo con voz de angustia una chica de cabello cortó verde y gafas

-sin contar que no tenemos mano de obra suficiente para terminar a tiempo los arreglos que se le están haciendo al edificio- dijo una pequeña de cabellos castaños

-y que el presupuesto que nos asignó el rectorado de por si no es suficiente para todas las reparaciones que se le están haciendo a este sitio- dijo en tono enojado una chica de pelos rojos

-si lo se chicas y lo entiendo, pero no podemos darnos por vencidas, hemos luchado mucho por esto, es algo por lo que hemos luchado desde que nos conocemos, ya veremos qué hacer. Por ejemplo podemos hablar con algún chico de la universidad que necesite horas de servicio comunitario para que nos ayude con las reparaciones, en cuanto a los materiales podríamos hacer una verbena para reunir los fondos y en cuanto a la organización pues estoy segura que entre todas podremos dividirnos para ayudar a los diferentes grupos a cuadrar sus intervenciones

-no es suficiente Anna, necesitamos una especie de milagro, no sé por ejemplo que se apareciera un viejo millonario y done una buena cantidad de dinero, material y mano de obra para realizar todo esto- dijo otra chica de cabellos rubios obscuros y ropa verde

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar un poco- dijo el castaño que hasta ahora se había mantenido alejado escuchando la conversación- estoy seguro que podre ser de mucha ayuda para que puedan llevar a cabo su evento

-WOUUUUU YOH ASAKURA- exclamaron todas las chicas presentes menos Anna XD

-¿tu?- dijo la rubia- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-jijiji venía a hablar contigo y no pude evitar oír la conversación, así que decidí que podría ayudarlos- dijo llegando junto a las chicas y sin dejar de ver a la joven Kyouyama

-Kyaaaaaaa- gritaron todas las muchachas y casi se le tiran encima al castaño- genial que bueno eres… (Y un montón de cosas más que decían entre todas XD)

-¡SILENCIO!- grito la rubia y todo el mundo se quedó quito- primero y principal nadie a pedido ayuda señor Asakura, segundo ¿Quién demonios le dio permiso de entrar le auditorio?

-eh pues como ya te dije venía a hablar contigo y como no vi a nadie afuera pues…

-pues ¿Qué?, para su información este edificio es propiedad del grupo cultural de la Universidad, así que solo pueden entrar sus miembros fijos

-bien pues en estos momentos como estudiante de esta universidad estoy pidiendo mi ingreso a este grupo, pienso ayudar en todo y cada una de las cosas que se necesiten

Todas la jóvenes comenzaron a rogar por que el castaño fuera aceptado como integrante

-Vamos Anna acéptalo, necesitamos gente que nos ayude- le dijo la pequeña Milly jalando de los Jeans a la Rubia

-muy bien voy a deliberarlo, tu ven conmigo- dijo señalando al castaño y comenzando a caminar a la salida del teatro, Una vez fuera ambos cerró la puerta y se alejó de ella tas de si para que ninguna escuchar su conversación- muy bien habla ¿Qué estas tramando?

-¿yo?- dijo el castaño señalándose y poniendo cara de inocente (la de siempre XD)

-si di que es lo que quieres con todo esto

-ayudarlos

-no te creo ¬¬

-jijiji pero si es la verdad Anna deberías dejar de ser tan desconfiada, todo lo que busco es ayudarlos, y tal vez podríamos llegar a un tarto con lo referente a lo del entrenamiento

-Ahh con que se trata de eso

-jijiji algo así, pero no puedes decir que no, todas esas chicas allá dentro me piensan que mi ayuda es necesaria, y no es por nada pero si realmente quieres que tu evento se lleve a cabo deberás aceptar mi ayuda

-si es posible que necesite tu ayuda, eso no significa que este obligada a entrenarte, haya tu si quieres seguir con esto a pesar de no estar asegurado nada

-umm pues me arriesgare, estoy seguro de que esto será muy divertido

La rubia lo miro fijamente un momento meditando-bien pero no quiero un solo centavo de tu dinero en esto Asakura, si quieres ayudarnos será con tu propio trabajo igual que el resto de nosotros

-¿Cómo?

-que tendrás que trabajar con tus manos ¿aun así estas dispuesto a seguir con esto?

El castaño la miro fijamente a los ojos y luego sonrió decidido- por supuesto que pienso ayudarlos- contesto firme

-bien empezaras Ahora

* * *

Estaba cansado ya tenía una semana con la misma Rutina, en la mañana iba a clases como siempre, al salir de esta iba corriendo al anfiteatro para ayudar con las reparaciones y la pintura, luego llegar a casa para hacer los proyectos y tareas y en las noches andaba con Jeanne, Eso sin contar los días de practica con sus respectivos equipos de los deportes que practicaba y que cada vez le pedían más.

-Ahh voy a terminar muriendo si continúo así- decía el castaño mientras pintaba distraídamente uno de las grandes paredes del edificio y escuchaba música con sus enormes audífonos naranjas

-TE ESTOY HABLANDO GRANDISIMO IMBECIL

-WAAAAA- grito el castaño cayendo ya que se encontraba en la parte más alta de una escalera de 2 metros- AUCH

-definitivamente eres un idiota

-me caí por tu culpa Anna, no tenías que gritarme de esa manera

-si no fueras tan distraído no tuviese que gritarte u_ú

-bueno y ¿puedo saber para qué viniste a buscarme? Rara vez me diriges la palabra, solo lo haces para regañarme o decirme que hago mal mi trabajo

-no es mi culpa que seas tan malo para este tipo de actividades- dijo en tono serio y el castaño dio un suspiro- aunque tengo que reconocer que te has adaptado bastante rápido

-¿En serio?- pregunto el castaño con una gran sonrisa, ese sería las primeras palabras buenas de Anna en lo que se refería a su persona en esa semana

-si es impresionante que un niño rico como tu haya logrado ayudarnos a recuperar este edificio- vaya no todo era color de rosa, debía suponer que la rubia lo insultaría de algún modo, pero aun así el castaño siguió sonriendo, después de todo ya era un avance, aunque le haya costado toda una semana de trabajo pesado XD

-bien y entonces ¿qué es lo que se te ofrece?

-bien venía a buscarte para ver si me podías acompañar a buscar unos materiales, el idiota de Chocolove tuvo un inconveniente con un profesor y no podrá venir al menos que quiera perder la materia así que no me queda otra que pedir tu ayuda, todas nosotras somos mujeres así que no haya nadie más que carguen con las cajas

-jijiji ¿bien y adonde iremos?

-a un aserradero a las afuera de la cuidad, conozco a alguien ahí que nos dará gratis unos materiales

-¡pues bien en marcha!- dio el castaño de forma infantil

* * *

Llevaban más de 2 horas en carretera, el aserradero quedaba bastante retirado de la cuidad, y el castaño ya se encontraba muy aburrido, la rubia no le había dedicado una sola palabra, siquiera una mirada, todo el camino se había mantenido en la misma posición, sentada en el puesto de copiloto con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y la irada al frente. El chico ya se estaba preguntando como haría con los calambres por la falta de movimiento XD

-eh pondré música- dijo el castaño encendiendo el radio de su carro- ¿Qué te gusta?

-¿te interesa?- dijo la rubia sin siquiera voltear a verlo

-oye no seas grosera, solo quiero hacer el viaje más ameno, este camino está muy largo

-yo no fui la que te dijo que te ofrecieras a ayudar

-no tienes que ser tan grosera ¬¬ awaaaa baa colocare una que me guste a mi

-como quieras

El chico movió los controles de la radio de emisora en emisora hasta que encontró algo que le gustaba

-jijiji esa canción es genial-dijo el castaño concentrándose nuevamente en la carretera

Uh baby te quiero a ti

Solo a ti yeah yeah

Uh baby te quiero a ti

Solo a ti

Sombras que se van moviendo así

Y se alargan frente de mí

En la noche se las cubrirá uh uh uh

Y se harán una sola

Oh no ay no dudes más

Pues nuestro amor seguirá

ey ey yeah

-je ¿te gusta ese tipo de música?- pregunto repentinamente la rubia

-eh Sip ¿Por qué te molesta?

-no por supuesto que no, es solo que creí que a un chico como tú, no se le gustaría más la música de hoy en día que las antigua

-¿y que te hace pensar eso?

-pues que según lo que he oído te la pasas en fiestas y ese tipo de cosas donde suelen poner, pop de esos de mal gusto y reggaetón esas cosas a las que le llaman música hoy en día

Uh baby te quiero a ti

Solo a ti ey yeah

Amor te digo te quiero a ti

Solo a ti

Te quiero siempre te quiero a ti

-jiji pues que asista no quiere decir que me guste- dijo el castaño con un tono peculiar que no paso desapercibido por la rubia

-explícate- pidió con una ceja levantada

-jijiji no nada, cosas mías, lo que te puedo decir es que mi música favorita es el reggae y las balabas antiguas esas de los años 70 a los 90, son las mejores

-oh vaya supongo que no tienes tan malos gustos después de todo, aunque el reggae no sea de mi agrado

-¿y cual música es de tu agrado?

La luna que mirándonos esta

Con su luz su calor nos da

Alumbra ah ah ah

Tu destino junto a mí

Y nos dice no tardes más

Oh no, oh no, no, dudes más la vida

Pues nuestro amor seguirá

ey ey yeah

Uh baby te quiero a ti

Solo a ti ey yeah

Amor te digo te quiero a ti

Solo a ti

Te quiero siempre te quiero a ti

Oh baby oh baby si

Contigo seguiré

Te quiero a ti

-pues prefiero el metal y el rock, grupos así como evannecenss, paramore y cosas por el estilo, pero con mi trabajo he tenido que cantar de todo eso ha hecho que me gustan mucho también las baladas viejas

Puedo ver el sol en tu mirar

Dime tu si al fin vendras

nubes de colores sobre el mar

van volando a tu lado

oh no oh no no dudes mas

no no mas

pues nuestro amor seguira

Racamufi:

Mira que camino

A tu lado

Y no me canso e' repetirte

Y decirte

Que te amo

Te amo

Como nunca ames jamás

Porque me haces feliz

Como el sol al despertar

En esta canción de amor

Tú eres mi inspiración

Siempre estaré a tu lado, a tu lado

Amor lo digo con noción

Procuro la pasión

Y le hago caso al corazón

-jiji si esos son buenos grupos, pero prefiero las canciones más alegres

-y románticas por lo visto- dijo la rubia en tono de burla

-si bueno tal vez ¿tiene eso algo de malo?

-que es raro que a un chico le gusten ese tipo de cosas y lo exprese abiertamente, si no furas conocido como un mujeriego juraría que eres Gay

-el hecho de que me gusten las cosas bonitas no me hacen gay ¬¬

-¿Ah no?

-y para tu información y aunque te duela así me quieren- dijo inflando los cachetes y frunciendo el ceño

-je viste que eres sumamente infantil

-pues eso no es…

-gira a la izquierda y estaciónate

-¿cómo?

-que ya llegamos imbécil gira rápido

Uh baby te quiero a ti

Solo a ti, yeah yeah

Amor te digo te quiero a ti

Solo a ti

Te quiero siempre te quiero a ti

Oh baby baby si

Uh baby

Uh baby

Uh baby

-ok, ok ya está -dijo el castaño estacionándose y apagando la radio- ¿y ahora?

-si quieres espera yo voy a hablar con el que me dará los materiales

-bien entonces esperare…- dijo pero la rubia ya se había bajado de su auto

En ese momento sale de una de esas casas rodantes un chico de cabello negro lacio de unos 23 años aproximadamente y apenas ve a la rubia sonríe y se acerca a ella casi que corriendo para abrazarla y levantarla en el aire mientras daba vueltas

-No lo puedo Creer ANNA KYOUYAMA SE A COMPADESIDO DE MI HA VENIDO A VISITARME AL FIN- decía mientras daba vueltas con la rubia entre sus brazos

El castaño no supo porque pero en ese momento sintió molestia por la acción de ese sujeto

-_¿Quién ese ese tipo y que será de Anna como para tener ese tipo de confianza con ella?-_pensaba el castaño-_ baa seguramente Anna le dará una buena paliza por su atrevimiento_

-jeje bájame Peter, sabes que si dije que vendría es porque lo haría y ahora bájame que me mareas

-¿_y aparte que se deja abrazar se ríe con él? Vaya y yo que creí que era seria con todo el mundo ¿será que tiene algo con ese cara de idiota? O_o_

-naaaa, no me puedes culpar por desconfiar de que vinieras- le decía el muchacho bajándola- tenías casi un año sin venir, y pues ya te extrañaba

-baa deja de decir tonterías, además sabes que venía porque necesito mucho esos materiales que te pedí

-pues señorita, sabe que todo lo mío es suyo

-sí, si por supuesto que lo sé, ahora muéstrame que es exactamente lo que me tienes

-yo iré con ustedes- dijo el castaño acercándose a la "feliz pareja" de "Amigos"-no puedo dejar que a Anna cargue algo pesado

Anna levanto una ceja mientras lo miraba fijamente- ¿no te dije que esperaras en el Auto?

-¿en serio? Lo siento, no recuerdo

-umm y ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el joven de cabellera negra

-ohh lo siento- el castaño le extendió la mano- Yoh Asakura, soy Amigo CERCANO de Anna- dijo el castaño con una extraña sonrisa y un tono que no pasaron desapercibidos por la rubia, la cual no entendía nada

-Peter Shut- dijo el otro joven dándole la mano al castaño- mucho gusto chico Asakura- al terminar de decir eso sintió como el castaño prácticamente le pulverizaba la mano del apretón- Ahh

-¿sucede algo?- dijo el Asakura con voz inocente mientras relajaba el apretón

-no nada- respondió Shut quitando la mano inmediatamente

-bien ya basta de saludos, necesito llegar a mi casa cuanto antes con esos materiales

* * *

Venían de regreso nuevamente por la carretera, hace más de una hora que habían salido de regreso a la cuidad y llevaban todo el camino nuevamente sin hablar. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente ese silencio, ambos iban con la mirada al frente el ceño fruncido y cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos

-_baa ¿Qué se cree ese idiota? Incluso después de que prácticamente le arranco la mano le seguía coqueteando a Anna, y para colmo Anna no se quedaba atrás se la pasaba siguiéndole la corriente ¿será que realmente le gusta ese tipo?_

_-Aich ¿Qué demonios tendrá el idiota este? Casi arruina el trato con Peter, el muy idiota parecía novio celoso protegiendo a su chica ¿es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que interrumpir nuestras conversaciones?_

-bien ¿dónde es que vamos a dejar estos materiales?-pregunto repentinamente el castaño

-A mi casa ¿Qué no oíste cuando estábamos en el aserradero?

-umm, no, no me acuerdo de que lo hayas dicho

-claro no te acuerdas porque estabas pendiente de otras cosas

-¿ah que te refieres?

-a que tenías un comportamiento sumamente extraño allá con Peter

-¿yo comportándome extraño? La que estaba extraña con el muy imbécil es otra, normalmente alguien se te acerca y tú lo espantas a gritos e insultos, este sujeto v a y te abraza ¿y tú le sonríes? Más bien parecieran que fuesen novios o algo

-y si así fuese ¿Qué?, no veo que eso sea asunto tuyo

-si tienes razón, no es problema mío que seas novia, de un loco que vive en un tráiler y vende chatarra

-primero en principal es no es mi novio, solo somos Amigos, segundo: tal vez venderá chatarra, pero te aseguro que es más honrado del poco de empresarios que conoces gracias a tu estúpido apellido

El joven se quedó callado, era cierto, la mayoría de los empresarios que conocían eran unas malvadas ratas, puros ladrones de cuello blanco- bien ¿dónde queda tu casa?

El resto fue silencio, excepto por las indicaciones de Kyouyama

-bien, hemos llegado-dijo el castaño deteniéndose en frente de una casa que se veía bastante antigua pero muy espaciosa

-Wauu ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? ¿Por qué te dije que te detuvieras al frente?

-no tienes que ser grosera Anna ¬¬

-como sea abre la maleta ya, para poder entrar a mi casa- dijo la joven saliendo del auto

-espera Anna yo te voy a ayudar a llevar todo eso para tu casa

-no es necesario, ya van a ser las 7 de la noche debes tener cosas que hacer te puedes ir

-no tranquila, mejor te ayudo, seguro que no puedes con todo eso

-cierra el pico Asakura, no me subestimes- dijo Anna tratando de sacar una enorme caja de herramientas de la maleta de la camioneta del castaño, pero al lograr sacarla casi se cae ella por no soportar el peso

-Anna- dijo el castaño sosteniéndola para evitar su caída- es peligroso que tu guardes todo eso sola- en eso Anna volteo el rostro y quedando frente a frente con Yoh, con los rostros prácticamente pegados. Ambos enrojecieron al instante y sus respiraciones tomaron una forma irregular y rápida

-ya estoy bien puedes soltarme- dijo Anna tratando de zafarse del agarre del castaño

-ehh… Sip, déjame ayudarte con esto- dijo el castaño

Terminaron de ingresar todo en la cochera de la casa de la rubia después de ese extraño incidente entre ambos el cual los dejo con pensamientos conflictivo a ambos

-bien esto es lo último, uff que bien que haya acabado estoy molido, esas cosas en verdad que son pesaditas jiji- dijo el castaño rascándose la nuca

-sí, la verdad es que son bastantes cosas y muy pesadas, muchas gracias por la ayuda y por lo del viajes en tu camioneta

-de nada Anna, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites-le dijo el castaño dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, la cual hizo sonrojar a la rubia- bien ya me voy estoy hecho polvo y muero de hambre

-si quieres puedes cenar aquí

-¿Cómo?- dijo el castaño dándose la vuelta, pues ya había empezado a caminar hacia la salida

-que si quieres te quedas otro rato y cenas aquí

El castaño casi se cae de la impresión ¿Anna lo había invitado a comer en su propia casa?

-claro- fue lo único que pudo medio murmurar el castaño

* * *

-toma- dijo la rubia sirviéndole un plato de pasta con carne molida al castaño

-gracias Anna-dijo e castaño comenzando a tomar un poco de pasta algo temeroso ¿Cómo cocinaría la Kyouyama? Jajaja no sabía porque pero si era igual a su forma de ser seria a algo toxico XD- Oh My God-dijo el castaño al llevarse el tenedor a la boca

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la rubia alarmada

-COCINAS DELICISISIMO ANNA-grito el castaño- esto es una de las cosas más sabrosas que he probado en mi vida

-doji, siéntate y come, no digas tonterías

-pero si no son tonterías Anna, en mi vida había comido una pasta tan deliciosa

-aja si claro

-es enserio Anna podrías…

-¿para qué quieres que te entrene Yoh?-pregunto de repente la rubia desubicando al castaño

-¿Cómo?

-que quiero que me digas tú el motivo, por el cual quieres volverte fuerte

-eso es algo complicado Anna- dijo en tono serio, la chica se le quedo mirando fijamente por un largo rato

-al parecer es cierto y realmente no aparentas ser mala persona Yoh Asakura. Yo…creo que te entrenare

-¿Qué?

-que acepto ser tu entrenadora

-¿lo dices enserio Anna?

-por supuesto, no me agradan las bromas

-eso es genial- brinco el castaño de su asiento- ¡A ENTRENAR! \0/

* * *

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Ehhhhhh si mis disculpas a todos los que leen este fic por el retraso, pero acabo de empezar la Uni y pues uff, estoy full, aparte de otros deberes que tengo, lo cual no me deja mucho tiempo y me cortan la inspiración u_u.**

**Bueno, espero sinceramente que este capi sea de su agradado y como es bastante larguito, que compense en cierta forma el tiempo que pase sin actualizar.**


	32. Chapter 32 Reunion

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla…Bla…Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXXII. Reunión/ Resultado del Entrenamiento/ Extraños Sentimientos.**

* * *

-Waaa ya no puedo más- dijo un chico de cabellos castaños que iba corriendo, dejándose caer al llegar a su meta- juro que si esto sigue así moriré

-no te quejes, tú fuiste quien pidió que te entrenara- le respondió cierta chica rubia la cual se acercó hasta él le mostro un pequeño cronometro-fuiste muy lento, te tardaste más de 15 minutos en darle la vuelta a la manzana

-y como no quieres que me tarde si me aumentaste el peso de estas extrañas pesas que me pusiste en los brazos y piernas Anna

-ya te dije que no seas vago, vamos levántate y haz 150 abdominales

-¿Qué? estás loca Anna, he corrido más 20 kilómetros desde muy temprano, es hora de que desayune ¿no te parece?

-no, no me parece, debes aprovechar de que hoy es domingo y no tienes que salir corriendo a clase, para poder entrenar como es debido

-pero como demonios quieres que tenga fuerzas para continuar si no tengo nada en el estómago- dijo el joven poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la muchacha- es más vamos los dos juntos yo invito- culmino con una enorme sonrisa

-bueno está bien, pero solo porque vas a pagar, pero después de comer tendrás que hacer 200 abdominales

-ya los aumentaste T_T- dijo el chico con cascaditas en los ojos- que cruel eres

-no seas vago, tú mismo pediste el entrenamiento

-si bueno, por lo menos aceptaste ir a comer conmigo- dijo el chico y con un rápido movimiento le tomo la mano a la rubia y comenzó a correr

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le pregunto la chica mientras era arrastrada por el joven de la mano- ¿por qué demonios me haces correr?

-porque conozco un lugar donde venden unos desayunos exquisitos y se acaban hoy muy temprano, vamos Anna te encantara

Bien habían llegado a tiempo de comprarle los últimos desayunos y se habían sentado en uno de los banquillos del parque en el que se encontraban

-jijiji te lo dije Anita estos desayunos son los mejores ¿no te parce?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras se llevaba otro trozo a la boca

-si la verdad es que estuvo muy rico

-aff- suspiro el chico- no me había dado cuenta de lo bonito que esta el día hoy, hace mucho que no venía a este parque, me da nostalgia me recuerda un bonito parque de allá de Tokio

-por lo visto extraños tu país

-jijiji en realidad lo que más extraño es compartir con mis Amigos

-¿tus amigos?

-Sip el pequeño manta y el loco de Horo aff esos sí que son buenos amigos como los extraño

-lo dices como si aquí no tuvieses amigos

-ehh… no Anna no me malinterpretes, solo que a ellos los conozco desde que era muy niño y pues hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar a sus dos grandes amigos- pero, eso no quita que tú y los chicos del grupo cultural no sean también amigos muy preciados

-¿me consideras tu amiga?- pregunto la rubia con los ojos abiertos de la impresión

-por supuesto Anna, has hecho muchas cosas por mí, y te las agradezco enormemente aunque me tortures en el proceso T_T pero sé que lo haces para ayudarme n_n – termino con una sonrisa despampanante

La joven bajo la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y susurro un tonto, para seguidamente levantarse del asiento y darle un Lepe al castaño en la cabeza

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso Anna?

-porque quise, vamos levántate, tu entrenamiento lo dejaremos así por hoy, acabo de recordar que hay muchas cosas que hacer en el anfiteatro así que iras a trabajar

-Ejele Anna Banana- la saludo el moreno al ver a la rubia llegando al edificio

-ah hola Chocolove, podrías ir a ayudar a Yoh con el friso de la pared de al frente por favor

-ah Sip seguro, ya voy, pero primero te informo de que vino tu amiga la peli plateado hace rato a buscarte

-¿a mí?

-si, dijo que fuera a verla en el jardín de zoología

* * *

-¿Qué haces Ren?

-solo me alisto para salir

-¿con tu cuchilla mega afilada?

-no me vengas con tus tontos regaños hermana, esto lo hago por el bien de nuestra familia

-¿por el bien de la familia o por demostrarle a papa que eres digno de ser un Tao?

-por ambos, por ello esta noche acabare con Yoh Asakura y e demostrare a mi padre que soy digno de llevar sus genes de gurrero Hen'i en las venas

* * *

-jijiji uff al fin termine, vaya que cansado estoy, pero bueno nada tenía que terminar esto cuanto antes ya que no podre ayudar la próxima semana por la dichosa reunión de Jeanne

-ohh vaya parece que te has quedado hasta tarde- escucho la voz de una chica a sus espaldas

-¿uhh?- se voltio inmediatamente al escuchar esa voz- ey hola Anna ¿Qué haces por acá a estas horas? Te hacía en el trabajo

-hoy es domingo idiota hoy no canto yo en el bar lo hace mi compañera

-Ahh jijiji

-y tu ¿Por qué te quedas hasta tan tarde?

-ha pues veras Anna, se me había olvidado mencionártelo pero, la próxima semana durante los días festivos de aniversario ya que no habrá actividades académicas en las facultades, pues asistiré a una reunión y no podre venir a ayudar al grupo ni entrenare contigo, discúlpame por no habértelo dicho antes pero se me había olvidado

-no hay problema, de hecho ninguno de nosotros pensaba trabajar estos días festivos

-enserio wou pues que bien jijiji

-bien yo iré a recoger unas cosas que deje dentro del anfiteatro, si quieres te vas ya

-naaaa tranquila te espero, te llevare a tu casa en mi auto, no dejaría a una linda dama ir solo a su casa a estas horas

-bien como quieras- dijo la joven ingresando al recinto

-al fin te encuentras solo Yoh Asakura

-¿Qué? ¿Tu otra vez?- dijo el castaño al ver aparecer de las sombras al chico de cabellos purpuras

-así es imbécil, vengo a terminar lo que tenemos pendiente- dijo sacando también su arma- esta vez sí me asegurare de que nadie pueda rescatarte

-y realmente crees que me dejare vencer tan fácilmente -dijo el castaño recogiendo uno de los tubos más finos que habían en el suelo debido a las reparaciones del edificio

-je, ¿y es que tú tienes esperanzas de derrotarme con lo débil que eres?

-tal vez ya no sea tan débil como crees

-ja no me hagas reír payaso

-si miento o no, solo lo decidirá el resultado de esta batalla, pero te pediré que no sea en este lugar, la chica que está adentro de este edificio es una simple humana y no tiene la necesidad de queda involucrada en la batalla de dos Hen'i

-bien como quieras, me da igual

-de acuerdo sígueme conozco el lugar perfecto para que luchemos sin testigo ni interrupciones

El chico de ojos ámbar siguió al de cabellos castaños en silencio por largo rato hasta llegar a una parte plana y desierta del bosque limitaba con la universidad en la estudiaban

-bien aquí no habrá problema alguno por interrupciones- dijo el castaño dándose la vuelta y colocándose en posición de ataque frente al peli morado- _espero sinceramente que estas dos semanas de entrenamiento con Anita me hayan ayudado a mejorar aunque sea un poco, de lo contrario soy hombre muerto-_pensó el castaño mientras trataba de despertar la fuerza natural que tenía en su interior al no ser un simple humano común y corriente

-bien Asakura, di tus últimas palabras, porque hoy será la última vez que veas la luz de las estrellas-tras decir esto el chino se lanzó al ataque lanzando un sablazo por el lado izquierdo con su cuchilla- Ahh pero… ¿Dónde…?- dijo el chico al darse cuenta que su adversario no estaba en el lugar atacado

-Arriba de ti- grito el castaño el cual había dado un salto de más de 5 metros para esquivar el ataque- _vaya soltote a una gran altura, ¿será gracias a los ejercicios de Anna?-_se preguntaba el muchacho

-Idiota en el Aire será más fácil rebanarte- dijo Tao viendo la trayectoria del castaño para partirlo en dos cuando estuviera a menor altura

-no lo creo- dijo el castaño haciéndose una bola y girando para caer a una distancia bastante apartada detrás del peli morado, el cual no podía creer la flexibilidad y agilidad del castaño

-je- el Tao se voltio para quedar nuevamente frente a frente con el Asakura- realmente me impresionas, has mejorado enormemente en poco tiempo, pero eso no te salvara, una cosas es que hayas adquirido mayor velocidad y flexibilidad y otra es que controles totalmente tu poder Hen'i y eso es algo que yo hago desde hace mucho- tras estas palabras el muchacho libero toda su poder para así atacar nuevamente al castaño.

Por su parte Yoh se encontraba sumamente nervioso por lo dicho por Ren, era verdad, gracias a Anna contaba con mayor velocidad y agilidad en el combate, pero en ningún momento había investigado o practicado algo referente a controlar en su totalidad su fuerza Hen'i. Y entonces recordó algo, una pequeña conversación que tuvo con la Kyouyama cuando habían comenzado sui entrenamiento

**Flash back**

**-aff… aff… aff- respiraba entrecortadamente el castaño-Anna no puedo más lo juro, esto es demasiado fuerte, ya no tengo absolutamente nada de energía**

**-o vamos, estoy segura que un gran atleta como tu debe resistir más que esto**

**-no nada que ver, estoy en los equipos de básquet, futbol, tenis y golf de la universidad y practico casi que a diario, pero esto no se compara, no existe nadie con tal cantidad de energía**

**-en eso te equivocas, todos los seres vivos poseemos una gran cantidad de energía y fortaleza en el cuerpo, solo es cuestión de saber utilizarla y administrarla**

**-¿a qué te refieres?**

**-muy simple y sencillo, todo está en la fuerza de la voluntad de alguien, si realmente quieres hacer algo, si realmente pones tu alma para realizar algo, solo debes concentrarte y así tu cuerpo reaccionara y canalizara tus fuerzas en la actividad que desees realizar**

**Fin flash back**

_-muy bien Anna confiare en tus palabras-_pensó el castaño y se concentró para poder expulsar su poder y así logro esquivar en cuestión de segundos el ataque de Tao dejándolo estupefacto

-pero ¿Cómo?- pregunto el chino, se encontraba desorientado, él había utilizado su poder al 100% por lo tanto su velocidad era demasiado alta, no se supone que el Asakura pidiera esquivarlo así como así.

-que como, pues muy simple Tao, comprendí el significado de controlar tu poder a un 100%, solo es cuestión de concentrarte y canalizar tu energía a lo que deseas hacer

-imposible, nadie entiende de un momento a otro algo así y mucho menos logra realizarlo simplemente por querer

-si la verdad es algo profundo y complicado eso de poder canalizar tu poder a lo que deseas hacer, pero eso no quita que con fuerza de voluntad no se pueda lograr, ya basta de peleas, no es necesario seguir, ahora que se utilizar la totalidad de mis poderes no hay forma de que me venzas

-CIERRA EL PICO, AHORA MISMO TE ENSEÑARE, LO QUE ES EL PODER DE UN TAO- grito fuera de si el chino, por la insinuación de su debilidad ante el poder del Asakura-ME LAS PAGARAS TODAS- y nuevamente se lanzó a atacar, esta vez con todas su fuerzas al castaño-LA TECNICA DE MI GUARDA ESPALDA BASON ¡CUCHILLA DORADA!

-bien será como tú quieras Tao, yo también utilizare la mejor técnica de mi maestro Amidamaru- dijo el castaño con la mirada gacha haciendo que sus cabellos le hicieran sombra en los ojos- CORTE DE BUDA

Tras el ataque, la escena quedo así de sencilla, Tao revolcándose de dolor en el piso, y vemos a un Yoh de pie dándole la espalda con una mirada sumamente seria, la cual cambia por una de dolor y se lleva la mano al brazo izquierdo donde sufrió un pequeño corte de parte de la técnica del chino

-al final de cuenta si he ganado- dijo el castaño viendo su mano llena de la sangre que salía de su herida- pero no he resultado ileso, eres sumamente poderoso Ren Tao

-no te burles de mi Asakura- le dijo el muchacho desde el suelo el cual se agarra el pecho tratando de soportar el dolor del impacto que sufrió cuando Yoh o golpeo con aquel tubo que recogió cerca del anfiteatro- mátame ahora mismo y termina con esto de una vez

-¿matarte?- pregunto el castaño acercándose a el- ¿Por qué demonios haría eso?

-je hazlo de una vez Asakura déjate de payasadas

-no son ningunas payasadas Tao, no pienso matarte, ni ahora ni nunca, de hecho no pienso matar a nadie nuevamente

-no seas ridículo, me estás diciendo que dejaras a la competencia viva no importa lo que pase, eso es absurdo

-no lo absurdo es que tengamos que matarnos entre nosotros sin razón alguna, ¿Por qué no solo vivir en paz y Armonía, que seamos lo que somos no significa que tengamos que luchar por quien es el más fuerte o ver quién es el más dominante, al menos yo no lo veo así y realmente espero que algún día lo comprendas- y tras decir estas palabras el castaño se marchó dejando a un adolorido y confundido chico de ojos ámbar

A la mañana siguiente

-¿y a ti que te pasa que amaneciste más sonriente que nunca?- pregunto el mayor de los gemelos

-jijiji nada, solo digamos que emm pues Anoche fue una buena noche jijiji- dijo el chico sin dejar de reír

-Aja condenado habla, ¿quién fue esta ves?- Hao tomo a su hermano del cuello por detrás con el brazo y lo ahorcaba poco a poco- y no invitas condenado, eres cruel, un desconsiderado, siempre que me voy a acostar con una chica linda te lo cuento miserable, tu no sueltas ni pio

-ya… ya basta Hao me asfixias- dijo el castaño con dificultad, al verlo casi morado el mayor de los hermanos lo soltó y se sentó a su lado a seguir con su desayuno

-está bien, pero cuenta condenado ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué edad tiene? Debe ser muy buena para dejarte con esa sonrisa

-no se trata de ninguna chica Hao, así que olvídate de eso

-¿una mujer mayor entonces? O_o

-no Hao, no es nada de eso, de hecho no tuve relaciones con ninguna mujer anoche

-¿Qué? ¿no me digas que te metiste a GAY hermanito? O_O- pregunto escandalizado el castaño de pelo largo

-¡QUE NO! Con un demonio Hao ¿Cómo demonios vas a pensar eso?

-pero si tu dijiste que no habías estado con una mujer entonces…

-No tuve sexo Anoche con nadie Hao, con ninguna mujer ni mucho MENOS con otro hombre

-o ya veo, bien y ¿entonces?, ¿Qué te tiene tan feliz?

-solo digamos que me siento feliz por algunas cosas que han ocurrido en mi vida últimamente y pues Anoche le vi los frutos a muchos de mis esfuerzos

-pues bien por ti hermanito

-o cielos- dijo el castaño menor al ver la hora en el reloj del comedor- si no me apuro no la alcanzare a ver para agradecerle- el chico se levantó de la mesa y fue corriendo a cambiarse para salir

-¿Dónde demonios crees que vas?- le detuvo el castaño de pelo largo- ni siquiera terminaste de desayunar

-pues Hao, necesito apurarme y si tanto te interesa te diré que mi apuro se debe a una chica así que déjame pasar

-o ya veo, pues mucha suerte hermanito, conquístala- le contesto el mayor guiñándole el ojo y dejándolo partir

El castaño iba ansioso por llegar a la universidad y ver a Anna, así le agradecería por sus entrenamientos y consejos, no podía esperar a verla ¿y cómo esperar? Si gracias a ella estaba vivo, si le debía la vida, sin ella seguramente la noche anterior hubiese muerto en las manos de Ren Tao

Al llegar a la Universidad fue corriendo a la facultad de ingeniería buscando a la rubia, gracias a las dos semanas de entrenamiento que tuvo con ella, se sabía a la perfección su horario, ya que tenía que estar pendiente de a qué hora entraba y salía la rubia para poder cuadrar las horas de entrenamiento

-Hola Anna- la saludo el castaño apenas la diviso y se acercó a ella

Más la rubia, se hizo la que no había oído nada, lo ignoro y siguió su camino

El castaño extrañado por su actitud, se aproximó velozmente hacia ella y la tomo del brazo

-Hey por favor espera necesito hablar contigo

-en otro momento estoy ocupada- dijo soltándose del agarre del castaño e intento su trayecto pero el chico se puso delante de ella

-no un momento Anna, en serio yo quería hablar contigo acerca de…

-mira, mira si es acerca del hecho de que te fueras anoche después de decirme que me llevarías a casa, no te preocupes, lo entiendo, seguramente tus amigos te llamaron e invitaron a una fiesta, o quizás fue Jeanne, no te culpo, es tu novia, seguramente te dijo para que fueras a verla y pues como todo chico tuviste que ir a hacerle compañía a tu Novia

Woouu era cierto, debido a la pelea con Tao se había olvidado por completo que había dejado a Anna sola en el Anfiteatro y seguramente tuvo que irse a esas altas horas sola a su casa, Pero que idiota fue, tenía que pedirle disculpas por eso primero y luego agradecerle

-no Anna no es eso es que Anoche…

-ya te dije que no hay problema, ahora si no es mucha molestia podrías largarte y dejarme pasar

-pero Anna no…

- cierra el pico Asakura, es más en vez de Andar por Aquí deberías estar con tu novia planeando su viaje de mañana, espero que lo disfrutes

-¿Ahh?- ¿Cómo sabia Anna de la excursión que organizo Jeanne?

Anna Aprovecho la distracción del castaño para pasarle por al lado y subir rápidamente a su aula de clase

Al llegar la tarde el castaño fue al anfiteatro a tratar de hablar con la rubia pero Chocolove le dijo que la rubia había pasado por ahí temprano y había dicho que no iría el resto del día, la llamo varias veces a su teléfono celular pero la chica nunca contesto, el muchacho ya se sentía muy mal con la actitud de ella ¿tanto se había molestado porque se fuera sin decir nada cuando él le había prometido llevarla a su casa?

-pero con un demonio ni siquiera me deja explicarle- dijo exasperado dejándose caer en su cama- y lo peor es que no la veré hasta dentro de tres días cuando se acabe la reunión de Jeanne, Waaa malvada sea la ves que le dije a Jeanne que quería conocer bien a todos sus amigos

En esos momentos empezó a repicar su celular y lo contesto inmediatamente pensando que era la rubia

-alo

-Hola Yoh ¿cómo estas mi amor?

-ah hola Jeanne

-uy y esa voz ¿ahora qué pasa?

-nada solo estaba pensando en el viaje de mañana

-umm que bien porque justamente te llamo por eso, como la excursión será a un rio te recuerdo que lleves traje de baño, cono lo descuidado que eres seguramente se te olvido guardarlo en el equipaje

¿Que si se le había olvidado guardar el traje de baño? Por favor ni siquiera había hecho las maletas, y como hacerlas si toda la tarde estuvo tratando de localizar a la rubia

-umm bien lo guardare ahora mismo

-bien mi objetivo era recordarte eso y decirte que cuento las horas para llegar a ese parque natural y poder estar contigo- le dijo en voz insinuante

-eh sip yo también lo anhelo Jeanne

-bien buenas noches joven Asakura, que sueñe con los Ángeles

-creo que prefiero soñar con hermosas doncellas

-Je besos, que duermas bien

-igual Jeanne que duermas bien- y en seguida colgó

Al día siguiente

-por aquí Yoh, este autobús ira delante nuestro, ahí irán los demás, nosotros iremos en mi jeep y lo seguiremos- le indicaba Jeanne al castaño, pero él se encontraba fuera de sí, no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche por andar pensando en la rubia y estas eran las consecuencias- con un demonio Yoh ¿me estas escuchando?- le dijo molesta su novia parándose justo delante de el para llamar su atención

-ehh sip Jeanne lo que sucede es que me duele un poco la cabeza eso es todo

-pues despabílate, mira que dentro de poco saldremos

-dentro de poco no, inmediatamente si no queremos llegar después de las 2 de la tarde al campamento

¿Un momento esa no era la voz de? El castaño levanto la vista y y si efectivamente era ella

-A…Anna ¿Qué haces aquí?

-creo que es obvio, iré con ustedes a la excursión- le dijo la rubia rodando los ojos y dirigiéndose al autobús- Sera mejor que se apuren el señor Donald quiere partir en seguida

-J…Jeanne ¿Por qué invitaste a Anna?

-es obvio ¿no?, tú me dijiste que organizara una reunión en la pudieras conocer a todos mis amigos cercanos y pues Anna es una de ellos así que ella vendrá al campamento

Tras decir esto se subieron al auto de la chica de cabellos plateados y el castaño siguió aquel autobús que se dirigía a aquella reserva natural en a que compartiría 3 días al lado de los amigos de su novia.

-_demonios, tanto pensar en ella anoche y en como disculparme cuando la viera y ahora resulta que estaremos juntos 3 días en un campamento…_

* * *

-¿Qué se supone que hacías Ren?- le dijo su hermana al verlo llegar después de hablar con un extraño sujeto de vestimentas obscuras

-solo le paga a ese sujeto por un encargo que le hice

-¿Qué clase de encargo hiciste?

-lo mande a que investigara a Yoh Asakura

-A Yoh Asakura, pero Ren ¿Por qué lo haces? Él ya te derroto, deberías estar feliz de que te haya dejado con vida

-y que ¿crees que debo agradecerle? Si nuestro padre se enterara de esto seguramente se avergonzaría aún más de mí, no lo voy a permitir, me vengare de él, y comenzare por dañar a sus seres queridos

* * *

Bien sin duda se encontraba un tanto confundida y se sentía bastante extraña, no se entendía ni ella misma, ok si estaba molesta con Yoh por haberla dejado abandonada en el anfiteatro sin siquiera despedirse, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para haberlo evitado todo el día de ayer y continuar haciéndolo en ese momento.

Acababan de llegar al campamento y ella misma los había organizado a todos y cada uno en sus respectivas cabañas, bueno era su trabajo ya que ella fue la que le sugirió a Jeanne que hiciera allí su reunión, lo que no cuadraba es que evito a toda costa hablar y ayudar a organizarse al castaño.

-uff definitivamente no estoy molesta solamente por lo de la otra noche-se dijo así misma

No definitivamente no estaba molesta solo por eso, lo que la había molestado realmente con el castaño fue su conversación con la joven de cabellos plateados, o si eso si la había mosqueado bastante con el Asakura, ¿Cómo era posible que le haya dicho a su NOVIA, si a su querida NOVIA, que estaba ayudando al grupo cultural con la reconstrucción del anfiteatro por la simple realización de su "servicio Comunitario"? ¿Es que acaso le avergonzaba decir que eran sus amigas y por eso los ayudaba? O no claro que no, y es otra razón por la que se sentía estúpida y engañada por el castaño, justo ese día en la mañana él le había dicho eso, que los consideraba sus amigos y sobre todo a ella, que eran sumamente especiales para él, aja si claro, si era más que obvio y ella lo supo desde un principio que el solo se había aparecido por allá y más aun ofreció su ayuda con el único propósito de que lo entrenara y él se hiciera más fuerte, a no pero ella cayo de estúpida confiando en que el con su cara de idiota era una gran persona y Amigo _IDIOTA, IDIOTA y MIL VECES IDIOTA _se gritaba a si misma por caer en su estúpido juego.

Claro y aun después de esa conversación con Jeanne, al llegar al anfiteatro y verlo ahí creyó que todo era suposición de ella, no que el de verdad le importaba lo que se hacía ahí en el grupo y se preocupaba porque todo marchara bien, pero no, resulta que al final de cuentas solo se quedó hasta tarde porque esa semana se iría de viaje con sus verdaderos amigos, por supuesto como no pensó en eso, o pero eso no quedo hasta ahí, sino que el muy sínico se ofrece a llevarla a casa dándosela de caballero y seguro recibió la llamada de alguien verdaderamente importante para el y se largó para alguna fiesta o quien sabe en qué antro se metería ese "Don play boy". Porque ella sabía perfectamente de la fama de Don Juan que tenía el castaño no solo en la universidad sino en toda la cuidad…

-¿Anna me escuchas?- oh esa voz tan conocida la saco de sus cavilaciones

Uff tan distraída se encontraba que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el castaño había entrado a su cabaña y le estaba hablando, aff que mala suerte

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo de una y sin voltear a verlo

-solo quiero hablar contigo Anna, y… y bueno disculparme, lo he estado intentando desde ayer pero no me has dejado, me andas evitando y es algo que no entiendo

-ya te dije que si es por lo de que me dejaras plantada en el teatro todo está bien, no te preocupes entiendo que tengas cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que llevar a una pobre tonta de un tonto grupo a su casa

-Tonto grupo… ¿de qué hablas Anna?

Se da la vuelta y encara al castaño- de nada mejor olvídalo- se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, para evitar la mirada extrañada y confundida del chico

Solo que este no permitió que se diera la vuelta y tomándola del brazo la hizo mirarlo y le dijo- no sé qué demonios te pasa conmigo Anna, pero sea lo que sea solo debe ser un mal entendido, y yo pues… aff solo quiero que sepas que ayer te andaba buscando para agradecerte por tu entrenamiento, aunque no lo creas ayer me salvaste la vida con el, y si esa fue la azon por la que me fui sin decirte nada, ocurrió un problema, la razón por la que te pedí que me entrenaras y aunque no puedo decirte de que se trata, quiero que sepas que gracias a tu ayuda puedo estar en estos momentos aquí contigo hablando- el muchacho bajo la vista y soltó a la rubia- solo quería decirte eso y pues… que no tienes idea de lo feliz de que estoy de que hayas venido a este viaje- tras decir estas últimas palabras el castaño abandono la cabaña de la chica, dejándola con los ojos muy abiertos y pensativa.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**MIL DISCULPAAS…. En serio gomen nasai por la demora pero es que entre la uní, mi banda, mis amigos y el resto de mis actividades, pues no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos para escribir**_

_**Verdaderamente lo lamento, espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo y dejen muchos reviews, por cierto leí uno preguntado que si estaba descontinuado y aclaro de una vez que NUNCA lean bien NUNCA por nada de este mundo pienso dejar el fic incompleto, solo que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer últimamente y también me han pasado tantas coas que bueno mi cabeza está llena y no he podido escribir, pero bueno ya estoy aquí otra vez con otro capi de esta loca historia creada por mi extraña imaginación**_

_**En fin realmente espero que les haya gustado el capi, por mi parte me parece que ha sido uno de los mejores y más largos que he escrito así que espero ansiosa sus reviews y prometo que en menos de 2 semanas volveré a actualizar, si me dejan muchos XD jijiji**_


	33. Chapter 33 ramo de rosas

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla…Bla…Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXXIII. Conversación bajo las estrellas/ hola soy Ren/ Ramo de Rosas.**

* * *

Ya había transcurrido un día desde que llegaron al campamento, todo había transcurrido en paz, claro si se dejaba de lado que eran un montón de adolescentes y Adultos jóvenes no mayores de 25 años a lo sumo y estaban todos reunidos de fiesta, claro está cierta rubia como responsable de lo que le sucediera al campamento no permitía que se asaran de la raya y contaba con el apoyo de la anfitriona ósea de la señorita Jeanne Maiden, la cual Dijo que si le sucedía algo al bosque o alguna de las cabañas del campamento se verían con ella y la Kyouyama

En fin se estaban organizando para realizar una gran fogata esa noche y comer todos juntos después de haber pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde jugando en el rio, hoy sería la última noche que estarían en el campamento y querían compartir todos juntos en armonía o al menos esa había sido la sugerencia de cierto castaño y obviamente todos estuvieron de acuerdo (n/t: quien le diría que no a Yoh *-* XD)

-al fin mañana se terminara esta locura y regresare a mi vida normal- dijo la rubia suspirando

Había sido un poco cansado para ella cuida de ese poco de niños ricos de las tonterías que realizasen, aunque bueno no se podía quejar Jeanne e Yoh habían sido de mucha ayuda, sobre todo el castaño que la apoyaba y regañaba a sus amigos cada vez que Anna lo hacia

-je ese tonto tiene el respeto de todos los idiotas que se encuentran aquí- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa los labios, había decidido disculpar al castaño por haberla dejado plantada la noche anterior al viaje, lo más probable era que de verdad allá tenido algo importante que hacer, después de todo ese "idiota" era muy descuidado.

-¿Anna estas ocupada?- dijo su amiga peli plateado entrando a su cabaña

-umm no solo estoy arreglando el equipaje para salir mañana temprano y sin apuros, ya casi termino-dijo volteando a ver a su amiga

-Uy que bien vengo a preguntarte algo y pedirte un gran favor

-¿ah? ¿Qué favor?

-bueno veras, los muchachos fueron por más leña para la fogata y también sacaran las cavas con la bebida- se detuvo al ver la mirada de la rubia- eh… si lo se Anna, no quieres ningún tipo de desastre en la reservación pero, te lo juro los mantendré al mínimo y preferiblemente que estén sentados delante de la fogata bebiendo tranquila, por favor lo necesito

-bueno si me prometes que los mantendrás sentados no hay problema mientras mañana bien temprano se paren y recojan todo el desorden que hagan

-Waaa gracias Anna eres la mejor de las amigas- dice la Maiden acercándose a la rubia y abrazándola

-aja si claro lo que tú digas, pero ¿Por qué es algo que necesitas?- pregunto la rubia levantando una ceja a modo interrogativo

-bueno veras jeje- dijo la peli plateado lanzando una risa nerviosa- esto es lo que te quería preguntar- dijo entregándole una bolsa de cartón a la rubia

-¿qué es esto?- dijo la rubia tomando la bolsa y sacando lo que había en su interior- pero…

Dentro de la bolsa de encontraba un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje rojo, muy llamativo

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que a Yoh le agrade que lo espere así en su cabaña o simplemente me encuentre como Dios me trajo al mundo?- pregunto la Maiden con una sonrisa lujuriosa en el rostro

-¿Por qué demonios me preguntas eso a mí?- dijo la rubia metiendo nuevamente las prendas en la bolsa y entregándoselas a los ojos rojos

-bueno eres una chica y eres mi amiga, no tiene nada de malo

-si pero no tengo la necesidad de saber de la intimidad tuya y del idiota de tu novio

-claro que sí, ya que tú me ayudaras, te aseguraras de que todos vayan derecho a sus camitas apenas termine la fogata y no nos interrumpan a Yoh y a mi

-¿Cómo?

-oh vamos Anna, hazlo por mí, hemos sido amigas desde que íbamos al pre- escolar, no me dejes mal, mira que ya desde hace tiempo que Yoh y yo… bueno tu sabes nada de nada y estoy segura que el anda tan ansioso como yo así que antes de que otra aproveche, marcare mi territorio

-¿marcaras tu territorio?

-así es, dejare a Yoh tan complacido que no querrá ver a ninguna otra, jejeje conozco todos y cada uno de sus puntos débiles y se cómo hacer que me suplique por mas, aunque él no se queda atrás, el muy idiota me tortura de una manera cada vez que vamos a…

-ok. Ok suficiente no necesito detalles- dijo la rubia interrumpiéndola bruscamente- te ayudare no te preocupes, ahora mismo iré a ver cómo está quedando todo

Después de decir esas palabras la rubia salió perturbada de su cabaña, por el amor a Kami, Jeanne estaba loca, por qué demonios tenía que contarle todo aquello

-los adolescentes de hoy en día son una cuerda de lujuriosos ninfómanos- bufo la rubia

Ja y el idiota de Yoh, vaya de verdad había escuchado un sinfín de cuentos acerca del castaño, pero oírlo de la boca de Jeanne era la confirmación, ese chico de sonrisa tonta y personalidad descuidada y alegre era un pervertido, vaya y tan inocente que se veía el muy imbécil

* * *

-uff al fin- dijo el castaño dejando caer los troncos secos donde realizarían la fogata

-si al fin ahora viene lo interesante, sacaremos la cava con las bebidas- dijo uno de los integrantes del grupo a lo que los otros contestaron con aplausos y silbidos de jubilo

-¿ah? ¿Qué dijeron?- dijo el castaño con cara de molestia- no escucharon cuando Anna dijo que no quería desastres de ese tipo en el campamento

-oh vamos Yoh relájate- dijo su amigo Lizerg acercándose a él y pasándole un brazo por los hombros- no pareces tú mismo estos dos días que has estado aquí, vamos diviértete, Jeanne fue la que dijo que estaba bien que tomáramos mientras nos mantuviéramos quietos al lado de la fogata

-¿Jeanne?

-así es cálmate y disfruta con nosotros

En esos momentos el castaño vio a la rubia dirigirse a la cabaña más grande del campamento

-¡Hey Anna espera!- grito el chico separándose de su amigo y caminado hacia ella- necesito preguntarte algo

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-bueno veras los muchachos, bueno ellos dijeron que querían tomar y eso y pues prometieron que se quedarían quietos y no harían mucho desorden… en fin lo que quiero saber es si tú estás de acuerdo con…

-si realmente no forman ningún desorden no hay problema, ahora si me disculpas necesito ir a buscar la carne que cocinaremos, lo cual es verdaderamente importante

-bien yo voy contigo, necesitaras ayuda

-¡NO!-dijo la rubia en un grito dejando al castaño un tanto impresionado y confuso- es decir yo puedo sola, no necesito que nadie me ayude, tu mejor ve y disfruta junto a tus amigos, ya que esta será la última noche de esta reunión y necesitas cerrarla con broche de oro- tras decir eso siguió su camino dejando al chico fuera de sí y bastante confundido

-pero qué demonios sucedió ahora- dijo el muchacho en un susurro-¿_será que aún no me disculpa por lo de no llevarla a su casa? No, no creo que sea eso ella no me ha tratado mal en todo el día, de echo nos hemos echado broma y platicado como siempre ¿entonces qué será?_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un par de manos que se posaron en sus ojos y un pequeño susurro en su oreja- ¿Qué haces por acá tan solito?

-Jeanne- dijo el castaño quitándose las manos de la chica de su rostro y dándose la vuelta

-vamos con los muchachos ¿sí? Nos están esperando para preparar todo

-con respecto a eso Jeanne, ¿es verdad que le dijiste a los muchachos que podían sacar las bebidas que trajeron?

-si así es y no te preocupes, yo hable con Anna al respecto, todo está bien y no habrá problema alguno, todos terminaran ebrios y tú y yo podremos estar tranquilos esta noche- tras decir esto le dio un apasionado beso en los labios

-_no, Anna debe estar molesta por lo de la bebida, si seguramente es eso, Jeanne debido haberla convencido de una manera que seguramente no fue del agrada de Anna-_ pensaba el castaño mientras continuaba el beso

-bien ahora vamos con los muchachos- le dijo la peli plateado al separarse del beso por falta de aire

Desde la ventana de la gran cabaña cierta rubia había visto la gran escena de "amor" protagonizada por aquellos dos jóvenes mientras se le revolvía el estomago

-baa par de idiotas lujuriosos, será que no se pueden aguantar hasta después de la cena, no por supuesto que no tienen que estar ahí exhibiéndose- murmuro molesta mientras terminaba de sacas los rozos de carne que cocinarían en la fogata

La cena transcurrió "tranquilamente" dentro de lo que cabe con un montón de adolescentes ebrios cantando desafinados en medio de un bosque y delante de una enorme fogata

Después de asegurarse de que cada quien se fuera a su respectiva cabaña y se durmiera la rubia se encontraba en un pequeño risco cerca del rio al lado de una pequeña fogata mientras miraba las estrellas y se abrazaba las piernas

-realmente no lo comprendo debería estar durmiendo en estos momentos pero no puedo hacerlo- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos-_ya todos deben ir por el séptimo sueño y yo aquí, bueno todos menos esos dos…_

_**Pensamientos de Anna…**_

_**-y ¿Qué te parece la sorpresa?- Jeanne se encuentra bajo el castaño el cual se encuentra ocupado besándole el cuello a la peli plateado**_

_**-umm excelente me fascina- decía el castaño comenzando a acariciar con sus manos el cuerpo de la chica- el rojo te sienta genial**_

_**-Ahh- exclama la Maiden- eso es para que soy la única que sabe cómo complacerte**_

_**- eso sin duda- gruñe el chico quitándole las prendas a la peli plateado- ninguna otra hace todo lo que haces tu**_

_**Fin imaginación de Anna… XD**_

La rubia sacude fuertemente la cabeza tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos de la mente - Waaa con un demonios que me importa que estén haciendo esos dos, al final de cuentas son novios pueden hacer lo que se les dé la gana!- exclamo fuertemente la rubia para después apoyar el mentón en sus rodillas y seguir abrazándose la piernas y susurrar- realmente no tiene por qué importarme

-Anna ¿eres tú?- escucho una voz de tras de ella

-¿Yoh? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunto la rubia sorprendida al ver al castaño de tras de ella

-umm pues tengo rato dando vueltas por ahí, no puedo dormir así que Salí a caminar y oí un ruido en esta dirección y decidí venir a ver quién era- dijo el chico con simpleza sentándose a su lado

- ¿no se supone que deberías estar con Jeanne?

-¿ah? con Jeanne y ¿Por qué debería estar con ella?

-umm pues por nada, solo creí que estarían juntos- dijo la rubia desviando la mirada sonrojada- como estuvieron tan acaramelados durante la cena

-ehh eso pues, las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen- contesto el castaño en un tono bajo y mirando las estrellas

-¿Qué te refieres con que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen?- pregunto la rubia con gran curiosidad

-pues eso, que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, es algo que aprendido muy bien en mi vida, las apariencias suelen engañar mucho, creo que más en mi caso- seguía el castaño en tono bajo y la mirada un tanto triste-desde muy pequeño he aprendido a aparentar tranquilidad aun cuando siento que voy a explotar por dentro, aunque bueno no me quejo me gusta la tranquilidad y gracias a ella puedo mantenerme quieto aun cuando tengo ganas de salir corriendo

La rubia lo observaba sin decir nada y peor aún sin comprender mucho, según lo que estaba oyendo la vida del Asakura era sumamente triste y frío y él tenía que aparentar felicidad y alegría, por Kami eso sonaba más a su vida que a la del castaño

-bueno ya basta de hablar de cosas tristes, eso es algo que también he aprendido, si se habla de cosas tristes el ambiente se torna aún más triste y eso solo lograra que sumerjamos en un mar de depresión

-si tú lo dices- dijo la rubia aportando la mirada una vez más para mirar las estrellas

-etto…Anna con respecto a lo de que le hayas permitido tomar a los muchachos muchas gracias, Jeanne me conto que tu trabajas dándole clase de música a los niños en verano y por eso es que le hablaste a ella de hacer la reunión aquí y también por eso eres tan receloso de lo que le pase al parque

-pues no fue nada, no hay problema mientras no hagan desastre

-sabes Anna realmente te admiro, mientras tienes clases trabajas en las noches en aquel bar como cantante y aun así sacas buena nota en la universidad y diriges el grupo cultural y en vacaciones le das clases a los niños, eres sorprendente n_n

-hum, no me alabes tanto Asakura, solo hago lo que tengo y me gusta hacer

-Si pero aun así es admirable tu tenacidad, por cierto eso me recuerda que yo te conocí en Londres, si trabajas aquí en verano como es que…

-muy simple una oferta de presentación en el extranjero, un amigo del dueño del bar donde trabajo le propuso a un amigo que abriría su club haya que cantara en su inauguración

-Ahh ya, jijiji bueno no te puedes quejar dejaste deslumbrados a esos ingleses ya eres una artista internacional ^_^

-¿de qué hablas? o_ô

-de lo asombrados que quedaron todos con tu voz, no es por nada pero cantas espectacular, aunque bueno eso ya lo debes saber, no hay lugar donde no te ovacionen y aplaudan

-baa esa noche lo que hice fue el ridículo, en mi vida pensé cantar una canción tan tonta delante de tantas personas

-bueno eso sí, fue un momento bastante vergonzoso y todo gracias a una broma que me jugo Lizerg, te juro que si no hubiese sido por que te conocí esa noche probablemente lo hubiese matado por hacerme pasar por esa situación

-¿ni fuera por haberme conocido? ¿A qué te refieres?

-a bueno veras jijiji- rio nervioso el castaño- tal vez te suene extraño, pero a pesar de que fue vergonzoso y de que no era precisamente el tipo de música que me gusta, bueno pues realmente cantar contigo ha sido una de las cosas más divertidas y emocionantes que he hecho en mi vida

-extrañamente pienso lo mismo Asakura, realmente fue algo sumamente divertido- le dijo la muchacha mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa

-estoy ansioso de que sea el acto ya y volver a oírte cantar en la tarima del anfiteatro, prometo trabajar duro para que todo salga bien

-¿Cómo? Pensé que no trabajarías más con nosotros

-¿Por qué pensaste eso Anna?

-bueno como dijiste que ya habías logrado lo que querías con el entrenamiento y con lo que le dijiste a Jeanne

-si bueno, con respecto a lo que le dije a Jeanne sobre que estaba trabajando en el grupo cultural por lo del servicio comunitario, realmente no es porque me avergüence de estar allí Anna, para nada solo que bueno realmente no quiero que se entere de que me entrenas y tengo mis razones para que no se entere y te lo juro no es por ti es por lo del entrenamiento en sí, no quiero que sepa que he estado entrenando

-bien supongo que no debería meterme en eso u_u

-gracias Anna- le sonrió el castaño

-bien hasta mañana iré a dormir, mañana saldremos temprano así que no te quedes dormido- dijo la rubia

-por supuesto que no, palabra de un Asakura n_n

Apenas se perdió de vista la chica el castaño se acostó en el suelo y miro hacia el firmamento con una sonrisa-esta ha sido la mejor conversación que he tenido bajo las estrellas

* * *

-¿es usted la señorita Tamamura?- le pregunto el chico de cabellos morados a la joven sentada en uno de los mesones del comedor

-si así es- dijo la muchacha levantando la vista de su cuaderno

-bien mucho gusto- sonrió el chino extendiéndole la mano- mi nombre es Ren Tao, vengo porque bueno me dijeron que tú eras muy buena estudiante y estaba debutando como tutora así que yo…

-ya va disculpe un segundo, ¿dijo Ren Tao?

-si así es

-¿y quiere que yo sea su tutora?

-así es

-debe estar bromeando cierto

-no jamás lo haría lo juro, en serio necesito ayuda en muchas materias, los profesores me dijeron que si no subía radicalmente mis notas perdería el semestre, de verdad necesito tu ayuda

-y ¿Por qué yo joven Tao? Apenas soy una principiante

-me han dicho que eres la mejor, que llevas todas tus materias con excelentes notas y que es fácil entenderte, así que ¿podrás tutorarme?

-pues yo… no estoy segura, creo que debería buscar a alguien de un semestre más avanzado si realmente va tan mal

-o vamos, que te cuesta hacerlo, dejaras a alguien que necesita tu ayuda así

-no se trata de eso, joven es que, bien según se usted es una persona muy adinerada, podría pagarse clases privadas de cualquier profesor

-¿y eso que?

-que yo solo soy una estudiante, y vamos en el mismo semestre ¿Por qué querría mi ayuda?

-créeme, no me preguntes por qué pero verdaderamente estoy seguro que aprenderé más contigo que con cualquiera de esos viejos estirados que creen que lo saben todo

-bien yo creo que lo pensare- dijo la muchacha levantándose de su puesto y dirigiéndose a la salida

-DE VERDAD NECESITO TU AYUDA- le grita el chino antes de que esta saliera del comedor- ja primera parte del plan lista, acercarme a las persona cercanas a la basura del Asakura y destruirlas- susurro

* * *

Vaya estaba retrasada tenía que llegar rápido al teatro, después de tres días de vacaciones seguramente todo el mundo andaría de vago, rayos y justamente hoy a los profesores se les había ocurrido alargar las clases con la excusa de los 3 días perdidos, demonios, tendría que llegar y empezar a trabajar de inmediato

-Auch-dijo la rubia al tropezarse con alguien por andar metida en sus pensamientos- deberías fijarte por donde vas

-lo mismo digo- dijo el chico delante de ella- yo no soy el que anda pensativo mientras camino

-óyeme idiota…- iba a insultarlo pero al levantar la vista vio un rostro muy conocido- ¿Yoh?

-No…- él también iba a decir algo ofensivo pero al ver el rostro de la chica se quedó sin habla, Por todos los cielos era idéntica a ella, era el mismo rostro de Asanoha- Asa…Asa- no podía ni hablar

-no tú no eres Yoh-concluyo la rubia al ver la extensa cabellera del castaño, pero ¿entonces?... ah claro ahora lo recordaba él tenía un hermano gemelo, también muy conocido en toda la cuidad, si no recordaba mal se llamaba Hao, si Hao Asakura y era el hermano mayor- si me disculpe tengo prisa- dijo ella tratando de rodearlo para poder avanzar pero fue detenida por una mano del chico la cual la sujeto una de las suyas- pero qué demonios

-lo siento mucho, mi nombre es Hao Asakura, mucho gusto- dijo el castaño el cual salió de su shock al escuchar nuevamente la voz de la chica

-si se perfectamente quien eres, ahora si no es mucha molestia, podrías soltarme que de verdad estoy apurada

-oh si lo siento mucho- sonrió el joven- por lo visto conoces a mi hermano, ¿puedo saber de dónde?

-pues si no lo has notado estudiamos en la misma universidad- tras decir esto la rubia siguió su camino dejando atrás a un chico que no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras se preguntaba ¿Cómo demonios existía otra chica exactamente igual a ella?

* * *

Llego a su casa bastante cansado, por algún motivo ese día Anna los había puesto a trabajar el doble de lo común y para colmo por alguna extraña razón Jeanne no le dirigía la palabra desde que salieran del campamento, naaaa definitivamente no entendía nada

-Al fin llegas hermanito-le dijo su hermano cuando se sentó a su lado en la mesa

-hola Hao, ¿qué hay de cenar?

-cereal como casi siempre

-oh bueno me serviré un poco y me iré a dormir, estoy hecho polvo

-jaja tú te la pasas así últimamente, en cambio yo acabo de tener uno de los mejores días de mi vida

-¿ah sí? ¿Y a qué se debe eso?

-muy simple hermanito, hoy conocí a una chica que por Kami, es demasiado hermosa!

-oh genial, que bien por ti Hao

-¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono?

-bueno digamos que no me interesan mucho tus conquistas y no con quien te acostaste esta vez

-te dije que la conocí no que me la he llevado a la cama

-bueno seguramente está en proceso eso así que realmente no me interesa saber quién es la nueva victima

-¿en serio? Y si te digo que es una conocida tuya

-¿ah sí? ¿Quién?

-pues no se su nombre, pero si hay algo que te puedo asegurar que es la mujer con la que he soñado toda mi vida

-oh que bien, pues sabes que se me quito el apetito iré a dormir- dijo el castaño despidiéndose y caminando a su habitación

Por todos los cielos, ya estaba harto de oír a su hermano hablando de hermosas chicas con las cuales coqueteaba y las llevaba a la cama sin saber siquiera su nombre el también llego a hacerlo, pero por alguna extraña razón realmente eso ya no le interesaba, lo único que quería en esos momentos era dormir y descansar para el día siguiente poder ver a Anna y los demás chicos del grupo cultural nuevamente

* * *

-y eso fue lo que paso ¿entiendes ahora el por qué estoy enojada mama?- preguntaba la peli plateado tras darle una larga explicación a su madre del porque se encontraba de mal humor- Simplemente no lo entiendo, ese idiota se fue a dar un paseo mientras yo lo esperaba como una imbécil en su habitación semi desnuda

-Cálmate Jeanne, estoy segura que ese muchacho no lo hizo con mala intención, solo es un poco despistado

-si pero últimamente lo está más que de costumbre

-o vamos, estoy segura de que tu hallaras la forma de hacer que el forme parte de nuestros planes, realmente espero en un futuro saber de la unión de nuestras familias y de nuestros poderes, la fuerza de los Asakura es algo que no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder y lo sabes

-sí, lo sé, realmente deseas saber si es posible intensificar nuestros poderes

-exactamente y quien mejor que un pura sangre como un Asakura para hacer la prueba

-mama ¿estas segura que esa inyección no le hará daño a Yoh?

-por favor Jeanne ¿Qué daño le puede hacer a un Hen'i del nivel de los Asakura esa inyección?

-no lo sé, no confió totalmente en el trabajo de ese sujeto el tal Fausto

-no te preocupes Jeanne, él sabe perfectamente que si algo llegase a salir mal, no volvería a ver a su querida esposa nunca mas

* * *

-jijiji otro día de trabajo- dijo el castaño con una enorme sonrisa- que prácticamente llega a su fin, miren ya están listas todas las paredes exteriores e interiores del anfiteatro!- exclamo feliz

-si así es bro, al fin hemos terminado con lo más pesado del trabajo- comento también alegro Chocolove colocándole una mano en el hombro al Asakura como señal de "lo logramos!"

-Y todo esto es gracias a ti Yoh- comento Ellie dándole un gran Abrazo al castaño- sin tu ayuda no habríamos podido lógralo

-oye Ellie no te aproveches del pobre chico- salto la peli roja en seguida- no eres la única que está feliz por haber terminado

Y apenas Ellie soltó de mala gana al castaño Sally la sustillo de inmediato, solo que de manera más violenta

-eh esto Sally yo también estoy feliz pero enserio no puedo respirar- decía el castaño por el fuerte abrazo de la chica de cabellos rojos

-esto disculpen, se encuentra aquí la señorita Anna Kyouyama- pregunto la voz de un hombre

-si ¿quién la busca?- pregunto el castaño

-es para entregarle esto- dijo el sujeto señalando un enorme ramo de rosas que se encontraba en la parte trasera de una camioneta, podría llamarla por favor necesito que reciba la entrega y firme esta planilla

-yo iré por ella- respondió la pequeña Millie la cual fue corriendo y regreso junto a la rubia la cual se sorprendió al ver el enorme Ramo de Rosas

-¿es usted la señorita Kyouyama?- pregunto el repartidor

-si así es

-bien firme aquí y dígame donde quiere que pongamos el ramo

-ehh si quieren lo dejan adentro en la tarima por favor- dijo la rubia mientras firmaba

Todos ingresaron en el anfiteatro, para ver el impresionante Ramo y de paso hablar con la rubia

-Wou Anna bien guardado que te lo tenías ¿no? ¿De quién son las flores?- pregunto Ellie con tono pícaro

-no tengo la menor idea- respondió la rubia con los brazos cruzados y voz neutra

-vamos no te hagas dinos

-Ya te dije que no tengo la menor idea de quien pudo haber mandado eso

-o vamos eso se soluciona leyendo la tarjeta- dijo la peli roja

-eso es cierto, vamos léela Anna- dijo la pequeña Millie emocionada

Ante esta petición, la rubia se acercó al enorme ramo y abrió el pequeño sobre que se encontraba en medio sostenido por un pequeño peluche de eso

"Espero que te guste este pequeño presente, el cual te mando con mucho cariño como un símbolo de mi aprecio hacia ti, porque desde que te conocí no he dejado de pensar en ti aunque estoy seguro que tu no piensas en mi ni recuerdas que existo Atentamente: tu eterno Admirador"- termino de leer Anna

-Waaaa que lindo *-* Anna tiene novio!- exclamaron todas mientras cierto castaño apretaba fuertemente los puños con la mirada baja produciendo que el cabello le hiciera sombra en los ojos.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno bueno, espero que les guste el capi, ya la cosa se pondrá buena en el próximo capi, vendrán los celos, las declaraciones, los enfrentamientos etc etc, asi que bueno les pasare una formulita para que se la estudien *reviews= actualización rápida y viceversa XD**

**Bueno nos vemos en un próximo capi y rueguen porque mi familia me de tiempo libre en las venideras vacaciones navideñas para escribir u_u**

**Bye cuídense y dejen review asi sea diciendo que odiaron el capi Please!**


	34. Chapter 34 beso

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla…Bla…Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXXIV. Beso/ pelea de hermanos/ confusión. Parte 1**

* * *

"_Espero que te guste este pequeño presente, el cual te mando con mucho cariño como un símbolo de mi aprecio hacia ti, porque desde que te conocí no he dejado de pensar en ti aunque estoy seguro que tu no piensas en mi ni recuerdas que existo Atentamente: tu eterno Admirador_"- termino de leer Anna

-Waaa que lindo *0* ¡Anna tiene novio!- exclamaron todas mientras cierto castaño apretaba fuertemente los puños con la mirada baja produciendo que el cabello le hiciera sombra en los ojos.

-no sean Absurdas, yo no tengo tiempo para algo tan banal como un novio- respondió la rubia rodando los ojos y tirando la tarjeta nuevamente junto a las rosas

-pero igual sigue siendo un gran admirador ¿no?- pregunto pícaramente Elly- vamos Anna piensa, ¿a quién dejaste tan impresionado para que te mandara semejante ramo de rosas?

-a nadie, con las únicas personas que hablo por más de 5 minutos son ustedes y los profesores de la facultad. Ya dejen de estar averiguándome la vida y más bien vayan a trabajar, el hecho de que hayamos terminado de arreglar los defectos del edificio no significa que no tengamos más cosas que hacer ahora muévanse!

Cada quien se retiró a realzar sus diferentes tareas, menos el chico Asakura el cual no dejaba de mirar fijamente a la rubia

-¿y tú que tanto me miras? ¿Necesitas algo?- dijo la chica al percatarse de la mirada del castaño

-¿realmente no sabes quién te las envió?- pregunto en tono neutro sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Kyouyama

-no, no lo sé ¿Cuántas veces lo voy a tener que decir?

-si no tienes idea de quien las envió ¿Por qué aceptaste el ramo?- esta vez en tono un poco alto y con un grado de molestia imposible de ocultar-¿Cuál es el punto Anna?

-el punto es que yo acepto lo que se me dé la gana Asakura y no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que haga, y ni siquiera entiendo tu actitud

-si es verdad, tienes razón no hay nada que explicar y a decir verdad yo tampoco me entiendo. sabes que Anna Mañana tengo partido con el equipo de baloncesto así que me retiro- dijo esto con la mirada baja y saliendo del edificio con un ánimo que ni él se explicaba

* * *

Y a ahí estaba viendo por la ventana, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo, los audífonos naranjas colocados en sus orejas mientras acuchaba su música a todo volumen tratando de encontrarle una explicación a todo eso que sentía por dentro

¿Por qué demonios se había molestado tanto por las flores que había recibido la rubia?, más aun ¿Por qué había tenido que discutir con ella, aun cuando ella mismo dijo que no le interesaban?, bueno realmente ese era uno de los motivos por el cual estaba molesto, alguien del cual él no tenía idea le había enviado flores y no unas cualquiera, sino un gigantesco ramo de rosas que era obvio que no era nada barato, sí que ¿Quién demonios se tomaría la molestia de enviarle semejante regalo y con una nota tan simple como la que tenía? "tu Admirado eterno" por el Amor a Kami ni siquiera él era tan meloso e idiota de escribir eso en una chica como ella, al menos que realmente fuese cercano a ella, lo cual lo enfermaba más aun ¿alguien muy cercano a Anna? Y ella que se veía tan seria y fría, bueno si existía alguien el cual se atrevía a acercarse a la rubia e incluso abrazarla sin que ella lo golpeara y era ese tipo del aserradero, pero no eso era imposible, era obvio que ese tipo no tenía para darle semejante regalo

¿Entonces quién? ¿Quién era el imbécil que intentaba conquistar a la rubia? Y más aún ¿Por qué SEGUIA ENFERMAMENTE MOLESTO POR ESE HECHO?

-ya no sé ni qué demonios es lo que pienso, debería dejar de pensar en eso, mañana hay partido así que debería concentrarme en ganar

* * *

-Bien chicos espero que estén preparados para entrar a esa cancha y patearles el trasero sus adversarios- les dijo su entrenador dando ánimos antes de que salieran al juego el cual se realizaría en pocos minutos

-¡SI!- gritaron todos

-muy bien así se habla, si no ya saben las consecuencias- los miro con cara amenazante- sobre todo por ti Asakura Yoh, no sé qué demonios hayas estado haciendo las últimas semanas para no venir a las practicas, pero te juro que si no das lo mejor de ti en este partido me veré obligado a suspenderte, de este partido depende el pase a las semi finales, así que esperón que todos se comporten como unos hombres no como unas niñitas- tras decir esto salió de los vestidores para que los jugadores terminaran de cambiarse

-jajá eso sí que ha sido un balde agua fría hermanito- se burló Hao el cual se encontraba al lado suyo amarrándose los zapatos- pero verdaderamente donde te has metido todos estos días para faltar a las practicas, no pareces tú mismo, ¿acaso Jeanne te tiene tan ocupado?- dijo en tono de insinuación

-ya basta Hao no estoy de humor para tus bromas de mal gusto- dijo el Asakura menor cerrando su casillero donde había dejado su ropa y se había colocado su uniforme

-uy disculpe don seriedad, últimamente ya no te gusta que nadie te diga nada al respecto de Jeanne

-no quiero que me digas nada de ella porque realmente ni siquiera se de ella, está molesta conmigo por alguna razón que no entiendo- menciono con fastidio el castaño de cabellos cortos

-oh, entonces estas libre esta noche ¡genial!

-¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono?

-pues hoy todos los muchachos y yo organizamos una fiesta para celebrar la victoria que por supuesto obtendremos y no es por nada pero irán una chicas que están uff Ardientes es poco

-no lo sé Hao, te digo que no estoy de humor para esas fiestas en estos momentos

-oh vamos Yoh, que paso con el juntos en las buenas y en las malas, soy tu hermano y hace tiempo ni te sentarte en la mesa a cenar conmigo, además ira todo el equipo, sino puedes ir a compartir con tu hermano al menos ve a celebrar con tu equipo ya que ni siquiera te dignas a entrenar con ellos- dijo Hao levantándose molesto por la actitud de su gemelo menor pero es detenido por una mano de el

-está bien de acuerdo iré-dijo en un suspiro Yoh para luego darle una sonrisa a su hermano- tal vez sea bueno para mí distraerme un poco y volver a ser un poco más como suelo ser y compartir con los chicos

* * *

-Wow y viste la gran clavada que hizo Yoh Apenas comenzó el partido

-Si él y su hermano son los más rápidos y agiles de todo el equipo son excelentes- llegaron a diciendo a su casa Sally y Ellie

-umm por lo visto ya volvieron del partido ¿Qué tal les fue?- comento la rubia al verlas entrar

- Wau fue espectacular Anna, hubieses ido Aprovechando las entradas que nos regaló Yoh, se veía espectacular mientras jugaba- dijo emocionada la chica de cabellos rubios obscuros

-si fue genial como le dieron una paliza a los de la otra Universidad

-bien me alegro que hayamos ganado, pero no tengo tiempo como para ver ese tipo de cosas, más bien ustedes deberían ir a cambiarse antes de que llegue Sharona y las regañe por andar tan tarde en la calle- les dijo la Kyouyama

-oh vamos Anna, no es tan tarde apenas son las ocho

-no me interesa, mañana tu Ellie tienes clases en su preparatoria y Sally necesito que llegues mañana temprano al teatro y termines con lo del decorado, así que vallan a dormir temprano

* * *

-bien me vas a decir que la fiesta no está demasiado buena hermanito- dijo Hao entregándole un vaso lleno de licor- creo que tienes más de 8 meses que no estás en una reunión de estas al menos no solo, la bruja de Jeanne siempre te tenia vigilado

-si es cierto, Jeanne siempre estaba atenta por si le era infiel con alguna chica

-bien hoy es tu oportunidad Yoh, provecha que tu loca novia no está aquí y haz desastre, tienes el alcohol a tu favor para justificar un pequeño desliz- le ínsito su hermano- mira ese par de preciosidades que están en la esquina, tienen rato observándonos ¿Qué dices? Será como en los viejos tiempos, antes de que te ataras formalizando una relación con la psicópata de Maiden

-no lo sé Hao yo…

-Yoh por lo que más quieras, déjate llevar ¿Qué te cuesta estar con una morena de 19 años súper sexy que te está comiendo con la vista ahora mismo y olvidarte de todo lo que te atormente?

-bien tienes razón, necesito despejar mi mente

Y Ahí se encontraba el joven Yoh y su hermano conversando, había llegado hace poco a la fiesta e iba ir a felicitarlo por haber ganado, pero justo en el instante que se fue a acercar ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a hablar con unas chicas que se encontraban en una esquina así que se detuvo

Si conocía perfectamente lo que significaba que ambos gemelos fueran juntos a hablar con una chicas, si así, es las conquistarían, seducirían y por último se las llevarían a la cama, no era de sorprenderse, ellos siempre habían sido así, solo que des pues de este año y medio que habían pasado lejos de casa ella había notado al joven Yoh más serio y maduro, por lo que pensó que tal vez, por algún motivo tendría un chance, pero por lo visto todo era una ilusión

Y confirmo que todo continuaba igual al ver a ambos gemelos tomando direcciones opuestas cada uno acompañado por una chica diferente

-¿Por qué con esa carita triste?- oyó que le susurraban al oído

-Jo…Joven Tao- exclamo la peli rosa- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-jeje pues yo acabo de entrar al equipo de baloncesto de la universidad, así que creo que mi obligación es celebrar con mi equipo, lo que si no entiendo es que hace una tutora tan linda como tú en una fiesta como esta

-pues… pues yo solo vine a felicitar a alguien pero ya me voy- dijo apurada la joven

-oh no ¿Por qué te vas?- dijo el peli morado- ha sido una agradable sorpresa encontrarte por acá

-¿lo es?

-por supuesto, además puedo aprovechar para preguntarte, si ya pensaste y aceptas ser mi tutora

-yo no lo había pensado realmente, lo siento- dijo muchacha bajando la cabeza apenada- pero creo que aceptare

-¿en serio? Genial, ahora que te parece si damos una vuelta por ahí y conversamos

-lo lamento pero como dije antes, solo vine a felicitar a alguien, así que debo irme- y sin más la joven se marcho

-poco a poco caerás rosadita- sonrió el chino llevándose el vaso de bebida a la boca

* * *

-YA ME ENTERE DE TU FIESTA DE ANOCHE ASAKURA- dijo la chica de cabellos plateados sentándose al lado de él en una de las mesas del comedor

-oh genial, buenos días Jeanne, no es por nada pero podrías bajar un poco la vos ¿sí?, me duele tanto la cabeza que ni atención le pude prestar a las clases

- claro seguramente debes cargar una resaca muy pero muy grande- le dijo muy molesta Maiden

-pues la verdad es que si

-¿desde cuándo eres tan descarado Yoh? ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?

-no sé de qué demonios estás hablando Jeanne

-aja si claro, sabes perfectamente de que hablo Asakura, tu solo en una fiesta con la maligna influencia de tu hermano cerca, vamos dilo ya, con cuantas me engañaste anoche

-estas paranoica Jeanne, ¿de dónde sacas que te fui infiel?

-de la lógica, de quien eres y de con quién estabas

-pues para tu información, no pasó nada anoche de lo que te imaginas, y si fui para una fiesta, con mi equipo a celebrar nuestra victoria, pero eso no quiere decir nada Jeanne cálmate, ahora si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer así que mejor me voy

-¿A dónde crees que vas Yoh?

-me voy al club de cultura, le prometía Anna que hoy llegaría temprano

-¿ah Anna? ¿Cuándo demonios terminaras el bendito servicio comunitario?

-sabes que Jeanne no lo sé y tampoco me interesa, no estoy de humor y tú tampoco, ¿Qué tal si hablamos cuando los dos estemos calmados?

Se dirigió al teatro sin decir más, por el Amor al cielo estaba harto, realmente Jeanne no tenia de que preocuparse, si había tenido todas las intenciones de acostarse con una chica que estuviese en esa fiesta y no es para nada pero realmente la que había escogido Hao para él no estaba nada mal, chica alta de piel clara, caballo obscuro y buenas curvas, y todo iba bien fueron a una de las habitaciones de esa enorme que casa que pertenecía a… quien sabe cuál de los miembros del equipo y todo se había tornado sumamente erótico y ardiente, pero al contrario del efecto que él esperaba que era olvidarse de todo lo que estaba en su mente, lo que más hizo fue recordar su molestia por el ramo de rosas recibido por la rubia, así que el sencillamente dejo atónita a la la pobre chica, mientras se disculpaba inútilmente con el pretexto de que no se sentía bien y salía no solo de la habitación sino que se marchaba de aquella casa y se iba rumbo de su apartamento para tratar de dormir

-buenas tardes- saludo entrando al teatro y viendo a todo el mundo trabajando juiciosamente en el decorado para el acto, el cual ya estaba casi listo- wau es impresionante todo lo que hicieron Ayer se ve muy bien

-Hola Yoh, Felicidades por tu victoria de ayer- saludo Ellie

-si juegas mejor de lo que pensé con esa apariencia de chico débil- comento Sally

-pué sip, felicitaciones por una victoria más bro- también felicito Chocolove- ahora ya pasaron a las semifinales

-jiji muchas gracias chicos- rio el castaño

-ya puedes dejar de reír como un tonto y ponerte a trabajar Asakura- oyó la voz de la rubia imponente como siempre- recuerda que aquí n eres el gran atleta Yoh Asakura, eres un miembro más del club y como tal tienes que trabajar

-sip en seguida me pondré a trabajar Anna- le sonrió tiernamente

-Bien, y felicidades- dijo dándose la vuelta para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo

* * *

-ok hoy comienzan mis clases tutoriales-sonrió el peli morado sentándose al lado de la peli rosa- gracias por mandarme el papel con ese sujeto

-bien, espero poder ayudarte realmente a subir tus notas, primero que le parece si me dice cuáles son las materias en las que le va peor, para organizar nuestro horario de estudio

-bien, pero antes de eso- dijo mientras sacaba una caja de los bolsillos de su chaqueta- un pequeño presente por haber aceptado ayudarme con mis estudios

La joven tomo la pequeña caja y la abrió- Yo…yo no puedo aceptar esto- dijo impresionada la peli rosa al ver una hermosa pulsera que parecía de plata en el interior de la cajita

-oh vamos acéptalo, te juro que solo es una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento

-pero esto es demasiado…

-en serio si no lo aceptas me sentiré ofendido

* * *

-bien ya está listo todo el escenario, lo único que hace falta es llamar a los chicos que se presentaran para que vengan a ensayar- dijo sonriente la rubia- lo logramos a tiempo suficiente, gracias al esfuerzo de todos

-de nada Anna Banana, sabes que puedes contar conmigo pa lo que necesites

-igual conmigo, para lo que necesites Anna- le dijo el castaño sonriéndole

-si bien creo que ya pueden retirarse a su casa, yo me quedare un poco más organizando unas cosas

-ok hasta mañana Anna-dijeron todos y se marcharon acepto cierto castaño

-¿y tú por qué no te vas?

-bien creo que te debo una cola hasta tu casa así que te esperare, de hecho estacione el carro afuera del teatro, espero que no te moleste

-bien cómo quieres, pero te advierto que me voy a tardar un poco

-tranquila aquí estaré aunque el cielo se esté cayendo, es más te ayudare en lo que vayas a hacer- culmino con una enorme sonrisa de esas que solo hace Yoh Asakura

* * *

-umm según la dirección que me consiguió Luchist es por aquí- conducía el mayor de los Asakura llegando a su destino y bajándose de su auto-¿ah? ¿Ese no es el carro de Yoh?- se preguntó al ver un Nissan GTR- si tiene que serlo no he visto a nadie con otro carro así aquí en la universidad ¿pero que hace aquí?

-¿los coloco aquí?- pregunto el castaño montado en una escalera guardando unas carpetas en un enorme armario

-si ahí mismo, ¿ahora por favor búscame las partituras de las canciones que te dije que se tocaran en la obra?

-sip señora- dijo el Cataño dando un saludo militar y enseguida poniéndose a buscar las dichosas partituras entre el montón de carpetas

La rubia sonrió un poco ante este gesto del chico, realmente parecía un niño y era tan dulce y… un momento ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Definitivamente el trabajo duro la estaba afectando y muy severamente- ya vuelvo necesito un poco de aire- dijo la rubia saliendo de la oficina rápidamente para ver si despejaba la mente

-hola Anna- escucho que la saludaban apenas había salido del teatro

-¿Qué?- de nuevo ese conocido rostro de piel morena y cabello castaño-¿Hao Asakura?- pregunto aun a sabiendas de que era el, lógico a su gemelo lo había dejado en el interior del edificio

-Vaya veo que me recuerdas, genial-sonrió el Asakura mayor- bueno yo solo vine a saber si te habían gustado las flores que te envié el otro día, realmente fueron un regalo de todo corazón

-así que fuiste tú el que envió las flores, se puede saber cómo demonios supiste donde enviarlas o como me llamo

-no es ético revelar las fuentes de información

-¿te la das de gracioso?- o_ô- ¿esto es alguna broma de mal gusto para hacerme enfadar?

-o no por supuesto que no señorita Kyouyama, lo que menos quiero es hacerla enfadar, de hecho lo que yo más quisiera es que me aceptaras como tu pretendiente

-¿estas drogado o algo?, si quieres llamo a un doctor

-Sarcástica incluso cuando un chico se te declara, o vaya eso así que me gustes aún más – dio tomándole las manos a la chica

Eso hizo que le apareciera una venita en la frente a la rubia, y estaba a punto de soltarse y gritarle unas cuantas cosas al atrevido pero…

-Anna ya encontré las… ¿eh?- el castaño no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿era Hao tomado de las manos con Anna? Esto tenía que ser una broma- ¿Qué haces aquí Hao?

-oh bueno solo pase a hablar un momento con Anna-dijo como si nada el gemelo mayor

-¿hablar?-pregunto el hermano menor

-sí, pero ya termine- dirigió su mirada a la rubia y le sonrió- creo que dejare que lo pienses- y para sorpresa tanto de Yoh como de Anna en un rápido movimiento Hao tomo el mentón de la chica y la beso- creo que con eso podrás pensar más claramen…- no termino de hablar pues ya estaba tirado en el piso por un fuerte golpe dado por su hermano

-¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARLA EN TU VIDA!- grito fuertemente

-¿y a ti que demonios te pasa?- le pregunto el castaño de pelo largo levantándose mientras se limpiaba el pequeño hilo de sangre que le salía del labio inferior

-ME PASA QUE…

-¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! QUIERO QUE SE VAYAN AHORA MISMO DE AQUÍ, NO QUIERO PELEAS EN EL LUGAR QUE TRABAJO, MUCHO MENOS UNA DE HERMANOS- grito la rubia

-bien lo único que deseo es incomodarte así que ya me voy- se dirigió a su auto y abrió la puerta pero antes de ingresar miro a su hermano- y a ti te veo en la casa para que hablemos de esto

-tú también ebrias mayarte- dijo la rubia tratando de pasar al lado de el para ingresar al edificio pero fue detenida por el castaño que la tomo del brazo para impedir su avance- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- dijo soltándose del agarre del chico

-¿Desde cuándo sales con Hao?- pregunto con la mirada baja al igual que su tono de voz

-¿Qué?

-¿QUÉ DESDE CUANDO SALES CON HAO Y NO ME HABIAS DICHO NADA?

-PRIMERO Y PRINCIPAL NO ME LEVANTES, LA VOZ SEGUNDO YO NO SALGO CON NINGUN HAO Y TERCERO SI LO HICIERA NO TENGO PORQUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES

-¿fue él, el que te envió el ramo de rosas no?, baa que pregunta es obvio que fue el, claro es obvio ¡Qué dieta soy!

-SI FUE El ¿y eso que importa?

-que no puedes salir con el

-y eso ¿Por qué?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja

-porque…por qué te hará daño, él es un mujeriego Anna, no sé si abras escuchado los rumores sobre nosotros 2 pero…

-claro que los he escuchado, no soy idiota, Ambos hermanos Asakura, los Don Juanes de toda la uní… no de toda la cuidad, no existe alguna a la que se acerquen y no se lleven a la cama ¿no es así?

-si pero…

-no te preocupes Yoh, no tengo nada con tu hermano ni tengo la intención de tenerlo algún día

-¡no me mientas Anna! Es obvio que tienen algo

-¿Qué demonios te hace pensar semejante barbaridad?

-por favor Anna los vi besándose- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-eso no tiene nada que ver, un beso no significa nada- dijo la rubia volteando la mirada

-¿así que no significa nada un beso para ti?- pregunto el castaño

-Así es

-Anna-susurro el chico

-¿Qué…?- no pudo seguir hablando ya que el castaño estaba justo delante de ella y al voltear el rostro, el chico aprovecho para juntar sus labios mientras tomaba su cara con ambas mano

Fue un beso sumamente lento y sutil, sentía a duras penas esos labios suaves y cálidos que tenía el Asakura menor se deslizaban sobre los suyos delicadamente y se sentía tan…

-¿realmente crees que no significa nada?- volvió a susurrar el castaño viendo a los ojos de la rubia

-…- ¿Qué si no había significado nada?, eso había sido… había sido lo más desvergonzado y bajo que podría haber hecho

Plaf!

Una cachetada directa fue lo que recibió el castaño de contesta, una cacheta tan potente que lo había tirado al suelo al igual que el cuándo golpeo a su hermano

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A HACER ESO EN TU VIDA YOH ASAKURA!- grito fuera de sí la rubia- ERES EL NOVIO DE MI MEJOR AMIGA ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE SIQUIERA HACERCARTE A MI?- tras decir esto corrió dentro del edificio y cerro fuertemente la puerta

Con el fuerte sonido de la puerta al cerrarse el castaño reacciono y se levantó de suelo- ¡Anna! ANNA DISCULPAME DE VERDAD- gritaba mientras tocaba la enorme puerta- Vamos Anna de verdad no era mi intención, no sé qué me paso

-LARGATE DE AQUÍ ASAKURA, NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A VENIR POR EL CLUB EN TU VIDA

-¿QUÉ? NO ANNA TENEMOS QUE HABLAR

-TU Y YO NO TENEMOS NADA DE QUE HABLAR- gritaba la rubia poyada de espaldas a la puerta

-bien me iré, pero tenemos que hablar por favor- decía el castaño en tono de súplica- esperare a que te calmes, cuando quieras puedes pasar por mi facultad a buscarme o mandar a alguien, pero por lo que más quieras hablemos calmadamente de esto

La chica se dejó caer deslizándose por la perta hasta quedar sentada, realmente su mente era un caos total, besada en menos de una hora por ambos hermanos Asakura, pero el que más le preocupaba era el del menor, por Amor a Kami, era el novio de Jeanne y ella acababa de besarse con él, bueno realmente él, la había besado a ella, pero igual es simple rose de labios la había hecho olvidarse por unos segundos de quien era

Se llevó las manos al rostro mientras sentía como una pequeña gota salía de su ojo derecho. ¿y ahora que se supone que hare?

* * *

-bien entonces quedamos así para mañana joven Ren- decía la peli rosa mientras hablaba por teléfono-bien hasta mañana-colgó el auricular y en ese momento oyó que tocaban el timbre de su departamento- que extraño ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?- abrió la puerta y se sorprendió aún más al ver quién estaba detrás de esta- ¿Jo…joven Yoh?

-buenas noches Tamao, sé que es tarde y que alomejor te parezca extraño, pero ¿podría quedarme a dormir esta noche aquí?

-por…por supuesto Joven Yoh- dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al castaño

-muchas gracias Tami, realmente no sabía que hacer- dijo dejándose caer pesadamente en uno de los muebles de la pequeña sala

-¿pero qué ocurrió Joven Yoh?

-me pelee con Hao y para colmo cometí una estupidez que ni siquiera yo entiendo

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se peleó con el joven Hao?, pero si ustedes son inseparables, nunca antes se habían peleado, siempre se llevaron muy bien

-tú lo has dicho nos llevábamos muy bien, pero por lo visto es cierto que siempre hay una primera vez para todo

-pero joven Yoh…

-Tami, realmente no deseo hablar de eso me duele demasiado la cabeza, es más podrías decirme donde dormir por favor

-oh en seguida le acomodo una habitación joven Yoh

-y Tamao…

-si dígame

-por lo que más quieras, bájale a lo de Joven ¿sí?, solo dime Yoh, nos conocemos desde niños

-como usted quiera Jo… digo Yoh

-bien y enserio muchas gracias por todo Tami- le dedico una dulce u tierna sonrisa, lo que ocasionó que la peli rosa se pusiera del color de su cabello y saliera corriendo a arreglarle la habitación

* * *

-¿qué sucede Jeanne? Has estado un poco pensativa desde que recibiste esa llamada

-es que me entere de algo que no me hace gracia mama

-¿y qué es eso que no te hace gracia?

-Yoh está viviendo con su amiguita, la que supuestamente fui criada con él desde que eran muy pequeños

-¿y crees que eso sea una amenaza?

-no lo sé, según el solo la ve como su hermana menor, pero sigue siendo una mujer y él no es que sea un santo

-oh vamos Jeanne dale un voto de confianza al pobre muchacho, además si llegase a pasar algo con esa chiquilla que criada por los Asakura no hay problema mientras no termine su relación contigo, al final de cuentas es algo normal, es un joven rico apuesto y con carisma y es normal que tenga sus aventuras, deberías acostumbrarte si realmente quieres que nuestras familias se unan algún día

-tal vez a ti no te importe madre, pero a mí sí, quiero que Yoh sea solo mío, no permitiré que venga una recién llegada y logre que Yoh caiga en pecado, así que hoy mismo arreglare eso, si lo que Yoh está buscando es una compañera de cama, le demostrare que ninguna otra mejor que yo, que soy su novia

-esa es mi Hija- sonrió orgullosa la madre de la peli plateado – (WTF? XD)

* * *

-bueno ya me voy a la uní- dijo la rubia mientras tomaba su bolso con los cuadernos. Ah y antes de que se me olvide, llegare un poco tarde hoy al teatro tengo asuntos que resolver

-¿Qué clase de asuntos?- pregunto Elly

-Asuntos y punto- respondió con el ceño fruncido la rubia mientras salía de su casa-_hablar con cierto idiota que me robo un beso por estúpida_

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno nuevamente disculpas por el retraso y sobre todo para los que le dije que actualizaría el sábado, de verdad gomen ne, pero mis amigos me llamaron para salir este fin de semana y pues ustedes deben saber el poder de convencimiento que tienen los panas a la hora de salir a echar vaina por ahí u_u**

**Bueno espero que les guste el capi y dejen muchos reviews, prometo que si recibo muchos actualizare mas tardar pasado mañana ya que el próximo capi ya lo comencé a escribir XD**


	35. Chapter 35 Traición

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla…Bla…Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXXIV. Beso/ traición/ Alivio. Parte 2**

* * *

-bueno ya me voy a la uní- dijo la rubia mientras tomaba su bolso con los cuadernos. Ah y antes de que se me olvide, llegare un poco tarde hoy al teatro tengo asuntos que resolver

-¿Qué clase de asuntos?- pregunto Elly

-Asuntos y punto- respondió con el ceño fruncido la rubia mientras salía de su casa-_hablar con cierto idiota que me robo un beso por estúpida_

* * *

**-**bien jóvenes eso es todo por hoy- decía el profesor de sistemas estructurales-espero que recuerden traer esos diseños para la próxima clase, pueden retirarse

-Epale Yoh- lo saludaron dos chicos jóvenes, uno de cabello rubio obscuro de unos 19 años y otro de cabellos negro azabache como de 22 Años

-Hey muchachos ¿cómo están?

-súper de hecho venimos a buscarte para vinieras con nosotros, el equipo a organizado un juego de practica dentro de 15 minutos esperando que los que cursan otras carreras salgan de clases

-oh, entiendo, pero no lo sé chicos, no me siento de ánimo para una práctica en estos momentos

-¿Qué? el siempre sonriente Yoh Asakura ¿no está de ánimos?, oh vamos a otro perro con eso hueso Yoh, tienes días que no vienes a las practicas del entrenador y no es por tu carrera de Arquitecto ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-en serio chicos, no me he sentido muy bien últimamente y…

-Y necesitamos Hablar- oyeron la voz de una chica desde la puerta del aula

-¿Jeanne?- dijeron los 3 chicos al verla

-podrían dejarme a solas con Yoh un momento por favor- dijo seriamente la peli plateado

-eh…eh por supuesto- dijeron ambos chicos y salieron inmediatamente del salón

-¿Qué se te ofrece Jeanne?

-necesito hablar contigo- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del aula

-¿de lo de la fiesta?

-no Yoh lo de la fiesta ya lo supere, creo que he sido un poco desconfiada últimamente, me disculpo por eso

-bien Jeanne, no te preocupes hasta cierto punto te entiendo, no se puede decir que yo haya sido un novio modelo todo este tiempo, creo que también debería disculparme contigo, han pasado tantas cosas últimamente que me siento algo confundido

-si eso me imagine, es por ello que he venido, voy a encargarme personalmente de que vuelvas a ser el mismo Yoh Alegre y jovial de siempre

Ahí estaba, caminando por la facultad de Arquitectura totalmente perdida, era algo un tanto ilógico pues se encontraba bastante cerca de la suya y además era normal que los ingenieros y os arquitectos se reunieran para entablar conversaciones asociadas a proyectos y tesis, pero la verdad era que no conocía para nada esa área de la Universidad

-Hey disculpa, una pregunta ¿tienes idea donde puedo encontrar a Yoh Asakura?- le pregunto a un muchacho alto y de lentes

-oh si por supuesto linda, yo estudio con él, la última vez que lo vi estábamos saliendo de clase de sistemas

-y ¿me podrías decir dónde queda exactamente eso?

-claro subes dos pisos por esa escalera, caminas a tu derecha y 6 salones as adelante del lado izquierdo, ahí es donde lo vi hace como 10 minutos

-ok gracias- dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a las escaleras-_ espero estar haciendo lo correcto-_pensaba la rubia-_ pero que digo, vamos Anna ya viniste a buscarlo, así que no tienes otra opción, además tu misma decidiste olvidar el tema del beso, no soy una cobarde tengo que resolver esto por mí misma_

-umm Jeanne ya basta- dijo el castaño separando un poco a la chica que se encontraba sentada en su regazo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello lo besaba- estamos en un salón de clases, nos pueden ver

-oh vamos Yoh ¿desde cuándo tan recatado?- le decía la chica mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello- que yo recuerde la primera vez que me sedujiste también fue en un salón de clases

-si pero fue diferente, estábamos los dos solos encerrados en el laboratorio de computación, ahorita estamos en un salón común y corriente cualquiera podría venir y descubrirnos

-¿Y? ¿No eras tú el que decía que mientras más peligroso resultaba más emocionante y divertido?

-si pero eso antes…

-¿antes de que Yoh?, por lo que más quieras déjate llevar-dijo la chica mientras se desabotonaba los primeros botones de la blusa- no me digas que no quieres- se mordió el labio mientras dejaba su blusa medio dejaba su blusa desabotonada hasta la mitad y volvía a pasar los brazos por el cuello del castaño- sé que me deseas

El chico se dejó besar mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por lo que hacia la peli plateado

-_no sé por qué pero es diferente, tal vez debería dejarme llevar y estar con Jeanne después de todo, pero hay algo en mí… no lo se me siento extraño, como si realmente no debería estar haciendo esto con Jeanne_

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse- Yoh necesitamos…- la rubia no podía creer lo que estaba viendo- lamento haber interrumpido- dijo dándose la vuelta inmediatamente para devolverse

-¡ANNA!- grito el castaño mientras apartaba a la Maiden de su regazo y corría tras la rubia- ANNA ESPERA POR FAVOR-pero la rubia no se detenía así que corrió o más rápido que pudo y la intersecto en las escaleras-Espera Anna, eso que viste no…

-vale tranquilo, pueden seguir en lo estaban, no tengo ningún problema, aunque bueno los que deberían tener problemas son ustedes, ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer semejantes cosas en pleno salón de clases? No imagine que fueran tan descarados

-no Anna eso que viste fue… un mal entendido

-yo dudo que haya sido un mal entendido, la escena estaba bastante clara, pero tranquilo no pienso divulgarlo ni nada, así que con permiso yo me retiro

-NO, se supone que habías venido a hablar conmigo, bien pues hablemos yo…

-no es necesario Yoh, sabes que solo venía a decirte que ya que no necesitas más mis entrenamientos y que ya prácticamente terminamos en el teatro, pues ya no es necesario que sigas yendo a ayudarnos, muchas gracias por todo, pero ya puedes volver a tu vida normal

-¿Qué? no Anna, ya lo habíamos hablado me gusta ayudarlos, si es por lo del beso por favor hablemos estoy seguro que todo estará bien

-¿beso?, ¿Cuál beso?

-vamos Anna no te hagas la desentendida sabes perfectamente de que hablo

-Yoh, Anna ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Jeanne llegando a las escaleras- ¿de qué hablan?

-nada Jeanne, solo le informaba a tu novio que ya había completado sus "horas de servicio comunitario" así que no era necesario que asistiera más al club

-genial, así tendrás más tiempo libre- sonrió la peli plateado

-si así es, podrá regresar a su vida normal nuevamente-dijo la rubia mirando fijamente al castaño para luego mirar a la Maiden- y discúlpame por haberlos interrumpido Jeanne

-no, tranquila ya tendremos otras oportunidades

-bien ya me voy

-¿me puedes explicar esto Yoh Asakura?- dijo Jeanne con tono amenazante apenas la rubia hubo desaparecido de la vista- ¿Qué te traes con Anna?

-¿a qué te refieres?- susurro el chico que se encontraba apoyado de la pared con la mirada fija en algún punto del piso

-haber, me dejas prácticamente tirada en el suelo solo para salir corriendo tras de ella y por lo visto muy mortificado porque nos allá visto en plena acción ¿Qué quieres que piense?

-que tengo algo de sentido común y no quería que Anna pensara mal de nosotros

-si claro, una raya más para la cebra, no me hagas reír Yoh

-sabes que, no me interesa, estoy harto necesito mi espacio

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-que estoy confundido Jeanne eso es lo que significa, necesito un tiempo para pensar y ordenar mis ideas

-Yoh Asakura ¿me estas pidiendo un tempo en nuestra relación?

-si así es Jeanne, necesito un tiempo solo, así que no quiero que me busques o me llames por favor

* * *

-y con esto terminamos con estadísticas por hoy- sonrió la peli rosa- espero que hayas entendido

-si realmente explicas muy bien gracias Tamao

-je de nada joven Ren, ah antes que se me olvide- dijo sacando unos papeles de su bolso- aquí tiene unos ejercicios que elabore para usted anoche, espero que le sean útiles para estudiar mientras esté en su casa

-¿tu hiciste esto por mi fuera de tus horas de tutoría?- pregunto el oji miel recibiendo las hojas

-así es, si realmente quiero que avance y logre subir sus notas, debo esforzarme junto a usted

-yo creo que debería darte las gracias por esto, ¿Qué tal si te invito a cenar esta noche?

-¿Qué a cenar?

-así es, ¿Qué dices?

-yo… yo no creo que sea necesario joven Ren

-oh vamos no seas aburrida, paso por ti a las 7 en punto

* * *

Se dejó caer bajo la sombra de un Árbol, mientras sentía un extraño dolor en el pecho-¿Qué demonios me pasa?-si ¿realmente que le pasaba? Sentía ganas de llorar y esa extraña presión en el pecho la cual había comenzado en el momento que abrió la puerta de ese salón y vio la dichosa escena

-par de idiotas lujuriosos, por lo visto se la pasan haciendo eso en todos lados- dijo con un gran grado de molestia en la voz- y yo que fui de estúpida a hablar con ese imbécil, ja que cómico, no sé qué tendría y que hablar con un pobre hijito de mama como el, ese idiota no tiene idea de lo que es la vida real, lo único que ronda por esa cabeza vacía son las mujeres, el dinero y la apariencia

Claro pero su molestia no era esa, ella ya sabía que era un pobre cretino y por otro lado ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto encontrar al castaño y a Jeanne en ese estado? Después de todo eran novios ¿no?, claro todo el mundo lo sabía, pero aun así…

Poso dos dedos en sus labios-no entiendo cómo puede besar a otras y después ir con Jeanne como si nada hubiera pasado… aunque

**Flash Back**

**¡Anna! ANNA DISCULPAME DE VERDAD- gritaba mientras tocaba la enorme puerta- Vamos Anna de verdad no era mi intención, no sé qué me paso**

**-LARGATE DE AQUÍ ASAKURA, NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A VENIR POR EL CLUB EN TU VIDA**

**-¿QUÉ? NO ANNA TENEMOS QUE HABLAR**

**-TU Y YO NO TENEMOS NADA DE QUE HABLAR- gritaba la rubia poyada de espaldas a la puerta**

**-bien me iré, pero tenemos que hablar por favor- decía el castaño en tono de súplica- esperare a que te calmes, cuando quieras puedes pasar por mi facultad a buscarme o mandar a alguien, pero por lo que más quieras hablemos calmadamente de esto**

**Fin Flash Back**

Claro era obvio **"**Vamos_** Anna de verdad no era mi intención, no sé qué me paso"-**_ je para el que realmente no significo nada ese beso fue a el

-uff al fin en casa- dijo el castaño entrando en el apartamento de su amiga, como ya llevaba una semana ahí, la joven le había entregado una copia de las llaves- tengo que disculparme con Tami por no pasar a buscarla a su facultad

Pero se dio cuenta, que el apartamento encontraba vacío- uh, que raro Tamao siempre está aquí a estas horas- en ese momento se da cuenta de que hay una nota escrita con marcador en el pequeño comedor

"estaré cenan con un compañero de clase Joven Yoh, le deje hecho unos wafles para que cene, están dentro del microondas, cuando sienta hambre por favor caliéntelos, llegare temprano no se preocupe Atte. Tamao"

-wou nunca imagine que Tami tuviese novio- sonrió, estaba feliz que la rosada tuviese alguien con quien salir y divertirse, después de todo el la consideraba como su hermanita y al final de cuenta alguien tenía que disfrutar de su vida y adolescencia de una forma normal y no con tantas cosas en la cabeza- je ¿vida normal? Realmente estoy empezando a dudar que eso sea algo que siquiera pueda aspirar

* * *

Ring, Ring

Su malvado celular no dejaba de sonar, así que con pereza estiro el brazo hacia la mesita de noche y tomo el bendito aparato

-Halo-contesto todavía medio dormido

-Halo Yoh, que demonios FELICIDADES AMIGO!

-umm ¿Manta?

-pues claro ¿quién mas?

-por qué me felicitas

-¿Cómo que por qué Yoh? Vamos no puede ser que se te haya olvidado tu propio Cumpleaños

-¿Cómo?- dijo el castaño despabilándose y mirando hacia el calendario de la esquina

Si ya era 12 de Mayo, ese día cumplía 17 Años

-Hey tierra llamando a Yoh ¿Qué tienes amigo?- Hablaba el pequeñín por el teléfono

- eh si Manta Muchas gracias por llamarme, jeje la verdad es que me impresiona que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido

-si es increíble que ya tengas dos Años en el exterior, debe ser una gran experiencia estar por allá en norte América

-pues si la verdad es que ha sido una gran experiencia

-jeje bueno no te ocupo más tiempo Amigo, debes de estar ocupado y esperando otras llamadas

-jijiji gracias Manta de verdad, eres un gran Amigo, no sabes cuanta falta me haces

-seguramente para que te de consejos sobre algún lio de faldas en el que te metiste

-bien bye Yoh que pasas bien tu día te llamare más tarde

-Bye Manta

El castaño dejo el teléfono a un lado y decidió levantarse, sería su cumpleaños pero al final de cuentas seguía siendo un día más de clases

-oh buenos días Joven Yoh- lo saludo la peli rosa al verlo salir de su habitación- Feliz Cumpleaños

-jijiji muchas gracias Tami

-tome dijo la chica dándole un pequeño paquete cuadrado- es algo simple pero realmente espero que le guste

El chico deshizo el envoltorio y descubrió el contenido de el- Wou Tamao el nuevo CD de BOB Gracias- dijo emocionado el castaño mientras abrazaba a la peli rosa y la hacía girar por el aire

-Jo… joven Yoh cálmese por favor

-jijiji es que de verdad me agrado mucho tu regalo Tami eres la mejor- y le dio un pequeño beso en el cacheta a la chica ocasionando que se pusiera más roja que un Tomate y casi le diera un infarto

-gra-Gracias Joven Yoh- dijo casi que en las nubes

-bien creo que debo desayunar

Se sentaron a comer muy animados hasta que el castaño pregunto repentinamente

-Tamao ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo viviendo aquí contigo?

-Aproximadamente 1 mes ¿por?

-nada solo he estado pensando que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me pelee con Hao y me di el tiempo con Jeanne, creo que ya es hora de que tome una decisión al respecto

-¿qué clase de decisión joven Yoh?

-ya lo sabrás Tami, ya lo sabrás- le dedico una sonrisa y s levanto de la mesa- ya era de que me comporte como un adolescente

* * *

-Así que hoy cumplo 17 Años, uff ni siquiera me di cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba tan rápido- mencionaba el joven de cabellos castaños largos

-así es Amo Hao, ya es todo un hombre

-je Luchist, tu más que nadie deberías saber que la edad no te hace un hombre o un niño, sino las experiencias que vivas

-tal vez en la vida real sea sí, pero ante la sociedad usted está a un paso más de ser el gran dueño de la gran fortuna Asakura

- para la miserable sociedad humana así es, pero lo que más me interesa es que con cada día que pasa me acerco más a dominar ese gran poder que necesito para acabar con toda la basura humana que hay en este mundo

* * *

-Así que hoy es el cumpleaños de Yoh Asakura ¿no es así?

-si así es Marco y tengo que pedirte un gran favor

-¿y cuál será doncella?

-que esta noche o estés en el apartamento, voy a aprovechar que mi madre se fue nuevamente de viaje y que es el cumpleaños de Yoh para hacer las paces con el

-¿está segura de eso joven Jeanne? Ese chico la a ignorado completamente por aproximadamente 1 mes, no me parece apropiado que usted se rebaje a estar tras el

-tal vez tengas razón Marco, pero si hay algo cierto aquí es que necesito a Yoh, lo ansió con todas mis fuerzas y lo quiero a mi lado, así que hoy será un día decisivo para ambos

* * *

-Hola buenas Tardes- saludo el castaño ingresando al ya conocido Anfiteatro perteneciente al club cultural- ¿Cómo están todos?

-YOH- exclamaron sorprendidas todas las chicas allí presentes (ósea las 4 lilis que habían y nuestra querida rubia 4 Anna)

-tiempo sin verlas, espero que me hayan extrañado

-Wou pero por supuesto- dijeron todas acercándose a él para abrazarlo y felicitarlo menos cierta rubia que mantenía la mirada baja ocasionando que sus cabellos le hicieran sombras bajo los ojos- Feliz cumpleaños, ya nos tenías olvidadas y te hemos extrañado era lo que se oía de parte de todas las chicas presentes

-jiji muchas gracias chicas de verdad, me alegra mucho estar aquí con ustedes

-Yoh- escucho que lo llamaba la Kyouyama- ¿que se supone que haces aquí?

-hola Anna, eh yo bueno veras me entere que tenían problemas para el próximo acto que realizarían porque el guitarrista tuvo un accidente y pues vine a ofrecerme para…

-ven conmigo inmediatamente- dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la salida del teatro, una vez estuvieron afuera se voltea y encara al castaño- ¿Qué pretendes Asakura?

-ya te lo dije Anna me entere de lo del guitarrista y…

-¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

-bueno como sabrás Chocolove está también en el equipo de atletismo así que así fue como me entere

-je claro cuando no el idiota de Chocolove de bocón

-no te molestes con él, yo lo persuadí para que me dijera además mi única intención es ayudar, te lo dije una vez Anna que estaría ahí para todo lo que necesitaras y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas

-si claro, ya hace más de un mes te lo dije Asakura, no es necesario que volvieras aquí

-pero yo quise volver Anna, estoy aquí y aquí me quedare

-¿con que objeto?

-pues, es posible que no lo creas pero, realmente me gusta estar aquí y ayudarlos, me encanta compartir con cada uno de los miembros de este club y sobretodo contigo

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-pues es algo que llevo pensando desde hace bastante tiempo, y bueno he llegado a la conclusión de que esto que siento definitivamente no es algo que pueda considerar como simple amistad o admiración.

-vete de aquí Yoh, no quiero que continúes, es lo mejor para ambos, vamos vete, ve a tu realidad, en vez de estar aquí diciendo estupideces ve a tu fiesta de cumpleaños, lo oí desde ayer en la tarde, todos en esta estúpida universidad asistirán, organizaron una enorme fiesta en el campus solo para ti y tu hermano, para honrar a los grandes deportistas genios Asakura, vamos ve ahí es donde perteneces

-je Anna, estás oyendo lo que dices, dices que ahí pertenezco, pero realmente yo creo que uno pertenece al lugar en el que se sienta feliz, donde este en paz y tranquilo, es algo que he buscado toda mi vida y al conocerte a ti y a los muchachos… no sé ni cómo explicarlo, es como si hubiese llegado a mi hogar

-¿hogar dices?, no juegues Asakura

-no estoy jugando Anna, cuando estoy aquí me siento en mi casa

-vete

-no Anna, tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente y no pienso irme hasta recibir respuestas

-pues yo no recuerdo que tengamos ninguna conversación pendiente- dijo la rubia dándole la espalda dispuesta a ingresar en el edificio

- DIME QUE NO RECUERDAS ESE BESO TODAS LAS NOCHES CUANDO VAS A DORMIR ANNA- grito el castaño haciendo que la chica se detuviese instantáneamente y se voltease a verlo- dime que no sentiste como si una especie de corriente hubiese atravesado tu cuerpo cuando nuestros labios se tocaron, dime que no sientes al igual que yo en estos momentos unas irracionales ganas de abrazarte

-¿Por qué haces esto Yoh? ¿Qué ganas haciendo esto?

-ni siquiera yo lo se Anna, solo te juro que tengo todos estos sentimientos aquí dentro de mí y que voy a explotar si no los demuestro, y algo me dice que estas exactamente igual

-¿y qué? Vienes aquí y dices todo eso, para luego volver junto a Jeanne y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, felicitaciones Yoh eres el hombre más descarado del mundo al venir a declarártele a la amiga de tu novia

-sé que suena extraño, sobre todo porque no te lo había dicho antes, pero no había dejado de pensar en ti desde que te conocí en ese bar en Londres y cuando Jeanne te presento como su amiga de la infancia yo quede totalmente anonadado y me obligue a mí mismo a no pensar en ti, después el problema de mi debilidad y necesite de tu entrenamiento, desde ahí empecé a compartir contigo y los chicos y me dije a mi mismo que eras una gran amiga y te admiraba como persona por todas las cosas que hacías pero ese día cuando vi que Hao te pretendía, cuando vi que te beso me enloquecí lo golpee con una furia que nunca llegue a pensar que podría tener encontrar de mi propio hermano y luego sucedió lo del beso por favor Anna solo piensa ¿sí?

-Yoh comprendes el hecho de que Jeanne es amiga mía desde que tengo 10 Años ¿Cómo crees que yo podría estar con el novio de ella?

-No te estoy diciendo que lo hagas, solo déjame permanecer junto a ti, déjame disfrutar de esta paz y tranquilidad que respiro estando aquí solo eso sin nada mas de por medio

* * *

-Hola Demonio- saludo la peli plateado

-Hola psicópata ¿Cómo estás?

-no también como tú por lo visto ¿Dónde está tu hermano? Tengo rato buscándolo y no lo veo

-pues somos dos porque yo tampoco lo he visto

-¿Cómo así? ¿No vino a la fiesta?

-así es mi pequeña araña, hoy no lo podrás entretejer en tus redes

-muy gracioso engendro del mal

-¿engendro del mal yo? Jaja no me hagas reír, no soy yo el que tiene experimentos extraños y organizaciones a espalda de su novio

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Maiden Alerta por lo que le había dicho el castaño

-je no deberías ser tan obvia "doncella", bueno en fin este no es el lugar preciso para hablar de eso

-si tienes razón vamos a mi departamento, estar hablando de esto en un lugar con tanta gente es muy peligroso vamos

-no tan rápido francesita, disfrutemos de la fiesta, vamos toma unos tragos, desahoga esa frustración que tienes encima por el desplante de mi hermano

* * *

-uff- suspiro pesadamente- realmente soy un asco al declarármele a una chica sin usar la seducción como arma- decía el castaño sentado sobre el capo de su auto viendo las estrellas

**Flash Back**

**-te dejare ayudarnos con las cosas del club si prometes que no seguirás con esto Yoh… algo entre tú y yo es totalmente imposible estando Jeanne de por medio**

**Fin flash Back**

Volvió a suspirar- la verdad es que yo tampoco le quiero hacer daño a Jeanne, pero es algo que no puedo evitar

* * *

-vaya que es pesada- dijo el Asakura Acostando a la Maiden en el sofá de su casa-baa y yo que creí que haciéndola tomar podría sacarle la información suficiente, pero esta chiquilla se volvió nada

-Yoh- balbuceo la Maiden Abrazada al cuello del Asakura mayor

-no, no soy Yoh bruja, estas tan borracha que ya ni nos distingues

-¿Dónde está Yoh?- dijo la chica sentándose a duras penas

-el muy cretino no llego nunca a la fiesta

-si tu hermano es un Imbécil

-puf me lo dices a mí que crecí con él, esto es una locura, en vez de estar aquí hablando contigo estando los dos mega ebrios debería estar ebrio al lado de una hermosa chica acostándome con ella

-je, definitivamente eres un ser demoniaco Hao Asakura ¿no puedes pensar en otra cosa?

-pues no, soy hombre sabes, los hombres la mayoría del tiempo pensamos en sexo, lo deberías saber eres novia de mi hermano

-si bueno eso creía, pero de un tiempo para acá tu Yoh se ha vuelto muy extraño, estoy empezando a creer que simplemente ya no soy una atractiva

-¿Qué? que estupideces dices chiquilla

-es enserio, ¿sabías que tu hermano tiene más de 3 meses que no me toca?

-¿QUÉ?

-así como lo oyes

-jajajaja que le abras hecho

-pues que yo sepa nada

-vaya y yo que creía que mi hermano había aceptado formalizar una relación contigo porque le ofrecías buen sexo salvaje o algo por el estilo

-¿sexo salvaje? Eso me recuerda todo lo que dicen de ustedes por ahí ¿me estoy empezando a preguntar si es puro mito?

-no deberías decir eso francesita, recuerda que estas al lado de un Asakura

-ja dudo mucho que siquiera logres hacerme sentir lo que me hace sentir ru hermano con solo besarme

-que conste que tú te lo buscaste

* * *

-buenos días bro, bienvenido de nuevo al grupo- lo saludo Chocolove cuando iba llegando-y Happy Birthday compadrito

-jijiji gracias Chocolove

-buenos días-saludo la rubia llegando también al teatro junto con sus "hermanas" adoptivas (ósea 4 de las lilis)

-hola Anna-saludo el castaño con una sonrisa triste al ver como la rubia evitaba su mirada

-en fin ¿Qué fue lo que quedo para hoy?

-pues creo que solo falta solucionar lo de las cornetas

-¿lograste obtener algo Chocolove?

-Naaa Anna, lamentándolo mucho todas la que vi exceden el presupuesto incluso las usadas

-¿Cómo así, se dañaron las cornetas?- pregunto el castaño

-si así es, después del último acto las que teníamos aquí murieron wey y de hecho necesitamos unas de más poder que las que tenemos porque el próximo acto será en el parque que esta al sur de la cuidad y al ser un lugar abierto pues ya entiendes bro u_u

-bien entonces usemos las mías

-¿Cómo?

-si usemos las mías, tengo unos muy buenos Amplificadores en mi casa, estoy seguro que serán perfectos para…

-ni se te ocurra Asakura, no necesitamos de tu caridad estoy segura de que podremos…

-vamos Anna deja que Yoh Ayude- la interrumpió la pequeña Milly- el acto es pasado mañana y aun no tenemos esas cornetas, piensa en todos esos niños que están esperando el acto que haremos para ellos

-s es cierto Anna deja que Yoh Ayude él lo está haciendo de corazón- la apoyo Ellie

-Anna tómalo como un préstamo, si quieres después del acto e las devuelves pero por ahora utilízalas

-muy bien ¿Cuándo podríamos ir a buscarlas?

-Ahora mismo si es preciso

-muy bien, andando, Chocolove tu vienes con nosotros.

El castaño sabía perfectamente porque la rubia había pedido la compañía del chico afro, no quería estar a solas con él y lo comprendía después de todo lo que le había dicho ayer hasta él se sentía extraño estando al lado de ella

-bien hemos llegado

-wou bro no habías dicho que vivías en semejante apartamentote

-bueno Choco tú mismo lo dijiste vivía, ya hace mucho que no pasaba por aquí, _¿me pregunto si Hao todavía estará durmiendo_?- se preguntaba el castaño mientras abría la puerta de su casa

-bien pasen les dijo a la rubia y al moreno, las cornetas están en mi habitación así que por aquí

Pero se quedaron paralizados al entrar en la sala y encontrar a esas dos personas ahí tiradas en el piso entre un revoltijo de ropa y sabanas

-no puede ser- dijo el castaño al reconocer la chica que se encontraba durmiendo sobre el pecho de su hermano

La mente del Asakura menor era un enredo total

¿No se suponía que Jeanne odiaba a Hao?

¿No se suponía que Hao detestaba a Jeanne?

Si era así ¿Cómo demonios habían llegado a eso?

Más importante ¿Por qué su hermano había llegado al grado de tener relaciones con su propia novia? y Jeanne ¿Por qué se había acostado con su hermano?

-Yoh Bro- dijo Chocolove colocando una mano sobre el hombro del castaño temiendo lo peor- vámonos de Aquí

-no-dijo el castaño apartando la mano – yo necesito hablar con estos dos seres

-Yoh por favor- se escuchó la vos de la rubia la cual también se encontraba en shock al ver la escena- no vayas a

-no te preocupes Anna que no pienso hacer nada de lo que tenga que arrepentirme

-Yoh no…

-¡QUE SOLO QUIERO HABLAR!- grito el castaño logrando que la pareja tirada en el suelo se despertara sobresaltada

-¡pero que!... Yoh-susurro su Hao al ver al castaño de pie al frente suyo

-oh lamento haberlos despertado, espero que hayan pasado un espectacular noches, porque lamentablemente he venido a fastidiarle la mañana, aunque viéndolos bien umm si supongo que la pasaron perfectamente Anoche

-Yoh esto no es lo que crees yo…

-¿no es lo que creo Jeanne?, no perdóname yo no creo nada todo está muy claro veo que realmente

-no Yoh déjame Explicarte…

-créeme no hay nada que explicar

-Hermano no- dijo hao mientras se levantaba, claro que no pudo lograr su cometido ya que había recibido un fuerte puñetazo del menos en toda la cara y lo había regresado a su posición en el piso

-Eso es por haberte Acostado con mi no…. Ja mi ex novia-al terminar de decir estas palabras doy media vuelta a salió lo más rápido que pudo del edificio seguido por la rubia el moreno

- Que Idiota soy- dijo soltando un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer sentado a la sombra de uno de los Arboles que se encontraban Afuera de Anfiteatro

-Yoh yo…

-no digas Nada, esto yo, más bien debería disculparme por haber hecho que Chocolove y tu vieran semejante escena tan…tan, ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirla

-me imagino que te debes sentir muy mal

-realmente me siento como un idiota, ¿Quién sabe desde cuando se acostaban a mis espaldas esos dos? Waaa que patético- dijo echándose para atrás para quedar totalmente acostado en el suelo

-¿realmente crees que no hay sido la primera vez?- dijo acercándose más al castaño

-no lo sé Anna, no lo sé, la verdad no sé si me importa

-entiendo que estés dolido pero…

-¿dolido?- la interrumpió de nuevo el castaño- no yo no estoy dolido, o bueno tal vez si, creí que mi hermano me respetaba mucho más que eso, pero realmente lo que siento irónicamente es un gran Alivio

-¿alivio?

-Así es Anna, ¿sabes en lo único en lo que estuve pensando toda la noche?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?- dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño- ¿crees que soy tele pata o algo?

-jijiji pues no lo se pero, a que no sabes te lo diré. Pase toda la santa noche pensando en una manera de terminar mi relación con Jeanne

-¿Cómo?- dijo la rubia abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos

-Así es Anna, tu misma me dijiste que no podría haber algo entre los dos mientras estuviese Jeanne de por medio y pues bien Anna ya no existe ese impedimento y yo sinceramente, simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Este bueno, otro capi jejeje como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo el nuevo capi rápidamente a cambio de los reviews XD**

**Espero les guste y cumpla sus expectativas**

**Bien cuídense y dejen comentarios**


	36. Chapter 36confusion

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla…Bla…Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

**Advertencia este capítulo constara es su mayoría de pequeños flash back's**

* * *

**Capitulo XXXVI. Sentimientos / Confusión /Sucesos.**

* * *

5 para las 5 todavía tenía tiempo de andar contemplando el cielo desde la ventana de su nuevo departamento, oh si ya había comprado un nuevo departamento, hace 4 meses se había mudado de la casa de su pequeña amiga Tamao, la cual lo tenía sumamente preocupado

**Flash back**

**-y ¿Cómo te va con tu novio Tami?- soltó repentinamente el castaño mientras cenaban tranquilamente**

**La pobre chica se ahogó inmediatamente mientras su rostro tomaba un color rojo intenso**

**-¿estás bien Tamao?- preguntaba asustado el joven mientras le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda a su amiga **

**-sí, si…si joven Yoh ¿pero de donde ha sacado que tengo novio?**

**-eh pues has estado saliendo todas estas noches con un chico ¿no?**

**-así es pero él es solo un amigo**

**-oh vamos Tamao, nadie sale tantas veces seguidas con una chica solo por amistad**

**-pues entre Ren y yo no sucede nada joven Yoh, y… a mí me gusta alguien mas- respondió la peli rosa más sonrojada**

**-oh vamos Tamao me vas a decir que…-el joven se detuvo un momento y su rostro se tornó pálido- Ta…Tamao ¿Qué dijiste?**

**-que me atrae alguien más joven**

**-no eso no ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama el chico que sale contigo?**

**-Ren, Ren Tao joven**

**Fin flash back**

Si ¿cómo olvidar eso? Había tenido una fuerte discusión con la peli rosa por eso, incluso le había rogado que se alejara de él que le podría hacer daño

-ese imbécil se quiere pasar de listo con Tami, pero le jure que si le hacía algo malo me las pagaría

Si lo había ido a buscar para tener una discusión muy seria acerca de sus intenciones con su mejor Amiga, a lo que el chino le había respondido burlonamente que en vez de estar metiéndose en los problemas de la peli rosa primero tenía que ocuparse de los suyos y de su propia chica

Oh si a esas alturas ya todo el mundo sabía de qué había terminado con Jeanne y tenía intenciones con la rubia de ojos obscuros

Lo absurdo del caso era que aparte de que Anna estaba renuente a darle un si cuando él le pidió que fuesen novios formales, las cosas en la universidad con sus "amistades" y conocidos tampoco estaba bien

Él había optado por no divulgar el hecho de que había encontrado a su para entonces novia con su hermano después de una clara noche de pasión, mas allá de la vergüenza y humillación propia por la reputación de la Maiden la cual a pesar de todo no quería manchar

Pero eso le acarreaba otros problemas, por los pasillos de las facultades y muchos centros sociales de la cuidad donde eran muy conocidos por su alta posición económica, se comentaba que la ruptura de su noviazgo se debía a que la rubia lo había engatusado, que era su Amante y le había pedido que dejara a la heredera Maiden para que estuviese con ella

Baa nada más alejado de la realidad, si alguien había estado loco por esa rubia desde el primer momento que la oyó cantar ese había sido el si alguien se había empeñado en permanecer a su lado era el, él era el que no podía dejar de pensar en ella un segundo, el que la anhelaba cada instante que pasaba, y realmente esperaba que ella sintiera algo parecido por él, pero como nada es perfecto en este mundo ella se alejaba cada vez más de él, procuraba nunca estar a solas con él, siempre esquivaba un conversación en la que el castaño intentara hablar sobre ellos y nunca lo miraba a los ojos, huía de s mirada y eso lo lastimaba

-sabía que era consecuencia de los rumores pero…. Susurro el joven recordando como desesperado por la indiferencia de la chica había llegado un domingo al teatro mientras una enorme tormenta hacia que el cielo soltara enormes cantidades de agua sobre el suelo

**Flash Back**

**-Anna por favor Ábreme sé que estás ahí, Milly me dijo que vendrías hoy a organizar unas cosas- tocaba desesperado el castaño la enorme puerta del recinto**

**-¿Qué demonios quieres Yoh?- dijo fríamente la rubia mientras abría la puerta y lo miraba empapado mientras litros y litros de agua le seguían cayendo encima- ¿pero qué…?**

**-así me tienes Anna, con un demonios mírame, estoy aquí todo empapado y muerto de frio y todo para poder hablar contigo**

**-¿y de que se supone que hablaríamos tu y yo? Que yo sepa no hay nada pendiente del club que amerite que nosotros…**

**-YA ANNA NO TE HAGAS LA IDIOTA-grito el castaño, pero luego se dio cuenta de su acto y bajo la voz- lo lamento yo… Anna esto me tiene mal, es enserio, no como, no duermo simplemente no me concentro en nada pensando en si algún día me dirás que sí, yo…**

**-ya basta Yoh, algo entre nosotros es…**

**-¿imposible? Oh vamos Anna ¿Por qué es imposible? Antes lo entendía Jeanne era tu Amiga la respetabas pero ahora… con un demonios viste lo que me hizo ya o existe nada entre ella y yo**

**-eso no es lo que dicen por ahí, hasta donde se todos piensan que son la pareja perfecta, incluso que todo esto de estar con el club te está apartando de tus verdaderas metas, faltas a las prácticas de tus equipos de deportes incluso has faltado a clases de tu carrera por estar ayudándonos, eso no es correcto, no está bien que descuides a tus equipos y tu futuro la universidad entera cuenta contigo para que guíes a los equipos a la victoria**

**-y no pienso diseccionarlos Anna, en cada partido doy lo mejor de mí, además incluso sin mí se las pueden arreglar, ahí está todavía Hao, es el capitán él puede responder y ayudar al equipo, pero no me pidas que me aparte de tu lado ni del club, aquí puedo ser como yo soy realmente, no el gran deportista, no el impresionante heredero de millones de millones, no el don juan, con ustedes solo soy Yoh, contigo solo soy un chico Anna**

**-Yoh no puedes…**

**-no Anna déjame terminar, ese día en el campamento te lo dije, las cosas nunca son lo que parecen, mi vida siempre fue sumamente solitaria, de puras apariencias, eso hasta conocerte, hasta conocer el los chicos, al poder desenvolverme y bromear junto con ellos. Es por eso Anna que yo te preguntare un vez más, olvídate de los rumores, olvídate de que fui novio de Jeanne olvídate de todo, dime ¿no sientes que el corazón se acelera cundo estamos cerca?, ¿no sientes que necesitas estar cerca de mí para poder estar en paz? Dime que no haz soñado un sola vez conmigo desde que nos conocimos y yo te dejare en paz Anna, lo juro es más haga como si nunca te hubiese conocido, pero dímelo mirándome a los ojos y de una forma que te crea**

**-Yoh por favor…- susurro la joven viendo fijamente al joven mientras se le acercaba y posaba una mano en su mejilla- no hagas esto**

**-solo respóndeme Anna es todo lo que pido**

**La muchacha bajo la vista mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos y dejaba escapar una lagrima de su ojo derecho- sí, siento como mi corazón late más fuerte cuando te me acercas- decía la rubia en aumentando el tono de su voz a medida que hablaba- siento que estoy a punto de caer en un Abismo cada vez que me miras a los ojos y sentía unas enormes ganas de gritar y salir corriendo cada vez que te veía besándote con Jeanne ¿contento?**

**-no sabes cuánto- le dijo el muchacho mostrándole una enorme sonrisa**

**No cabía en el la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, realmente no lo entendía, nunca había sentido nada parecido por ninguna chica a pesar de que vaya que había salido con muchas en su corta pero catastrófica vida, pero con Anna era diferente, esas simples palabras lo llenaban de emoción, esas palabras eran la confirmación de que la rubia sentía lo mismo que el por ella**

**-entonces, por favor Anna, no les hagas caso a los demás, no le prestes atención a esos idiotas que no saben lo que sentimos, dime que sí, compartamos y descubramos que es esto, se mi novia **

**-Yoh yo…**

**El muchacho tomo el rostro de la chica con ambas manos mientras asentía y la miraba a los ojos**

**Anna se sentía en una especie de dimensión paralela, ¿ella novia de Yoh Asakura? No eso era una locura, algo irracional algo que ocasionaría muchos problemas, pero en ese momento con ese chico acunando su rostro, mirando sus ojos con esa mirada suya tan tierna con esa cara siempre sonriente en estos momentos con una expresión de expectativa y espera diciéndole que lucharía con el mundo entero para estar con ella**

**-si Yoh Asakura-mostro una pequeña sonrisa- seré tu novia**

**Fin Flash Back**

El castaño sonreía, eso había sido algo muy especial, como olvidar que luego de esas palabras el muchacho no contuvo la emoción la abrazo fuertemente y empezó a dar vueltas bajo la lluvia con la rubia

O vaya eso había sido hace exactamente 6 meses dirigió su mirada al cielo ya estaba obscureciendo, miro el reloj 5:30 Pm era hora de que dejara de holgazanear si se fuera a bañar a las 6:30 tendría que estar en casa de Anna para llevarla a cenar, ya que hoy era su aniversario y realmente no quería hacer enojar a la rubia llegando nuevamente tarde, la última vez que dejo a la chica esperando por una cita había aprendido una dolorosa lección en su rostro por la mano izquierda de la poderosa rubia

Subió su rostro y dejo que el agua fría callera sobre su rostro mientras le llegaba un nuevo recuerdo a la mente uno que había marcado un antes y un después en su relación con la rubia

**Flash Back**

**-si es por eso digo que en estos momentos deberías de…- continuaban discutir sobre un montón de cosas a las cuales realmente no les prestaba Atención**

**Estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que hacia la rubia**

**Se suponía que tenían 3 meses de novios bueno justamente ese día los cumplían, él había llegado con una enorme sonrisa radiante al club esa mañana aprovechando que no había tenido clases e incluso le llevo un pequeño obsequio a la chica**

**Sin embargo había algo que lo molestaba e intrigaba mucho**

**La rubia evitaba y esquivaba sus besos y abrazos, rara vez le dirigía la mirada y seguía tratándolo igual que cuando se conocieron, al principio no le presto mucha atención, de cualquier forma esa extraña y fría forma de ser eran una de las cosas que más le habían gustado de Anna y no quería que cambiara, pero…**

**VAMOS YA ESTABA HARTO, como era posible que ni siquiera le permitiera robarle unos cuantos besos de vez en cuando, por favor ni que le estuviera pidiendo "eso" bueno al final de cuentas algún día lo harían ¿no?, bueno pensándolo bien si seguía sin la posibilidad de darle un beso dudaba mucho que sucediera**

**-¿y qué haremos?- escucho la voz de la rubia sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, miro a su alrededor, ni un alma todos se habían marchado **

**-¿realmente te interesa salir a algún lado a celebrar?- pregunto de mala gana el muchacho rodando los ojos y suspirando**

**-¿a qué te refieres? Pregunto la rubia con una clara expresión de incredulidad- ¿tú no quieres hacerlo? Hasta Hao es más Atento que tu**

**- Ah ¿conque es eso no? ¿Te gusta más como te trata Hao? ¿Lo prefieres a él?**

**-si lo prefiriera a él fuese su novia no tuya, no seas idiota, además tu eres el que no quiere ir**

**-¿Qué yo no quiero ir? Anna para mí no hay nada más agradable en estos momentos que estar compartiendo contigo, poder estar a tu lado, pero quiero que disfrutemos juntos, que estar conmigo sea algo especial para ti**

**-¿de qué hablas?**

**-de que por lo visto esto no funciona, si realmente no sientes nada por mi creo que lo mejor es que lo digas y ya**

**-¿no siento nada por ti? Ya te lo dije Asakura si no significaras nada no seriamos novios idiota**

**-¿y lo somos Anna? ¿Realmente somos algo? Yo lo dudo, dudo que signifique algo más de lo que significa Chocolove o el chico del aserradero, hasta a ese tipo lo tratas mejor que a mi**

**-no seas absurdo él es solo un viejo Amigo**

**-un viejo Amigo el cual permites que te abrace te de besos te diga linda, HASTA LE SONRIES, con un demonios Anna a mi siquiera me dedicas una mirada aun cuando a miles de chicas que si lo hacen, hasta se mi insinúan y tu…**

**- ah es eso, ¿quieres que sea tan descarada como todas esas regaladas? ¿Qué me ofrezca a ti, ja pues bien si las prefieres a ellas-dijo la joven con la mirada baja y los puños apretados, las Palabras de Yoh le habían hecho mucho daño, Así que al final de cuentas el prefería una chica fácil que lo complaciera, realmente ella no le importaba**

**-te equivocas Anna, tal vez tu no lo creas, pero desde que te conocí no he podido volver a ver a una chica de forma lujuriosa, de hecho incluso cuando Jeanne se me acercaba yo… bueno eso no importa, solo pienso en el hecho de que es l primera vez que me atrae una chica de la forma en que tú lo haces, nunca pensé llegar sentir algo por una mujer más allá de la atracción física, y llegaste tú, pero me temo que no sientes lo mismo y si es así lo mejor será que lo dejemos hasta aquí**

**Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños, decir eso había sido lo más doloroso que había hecho en Años, dejarla ir, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? La idea de estar juntos es que compartieran que ambos fuesen felices, que se sintieran a gusto en compañía**

**Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y no volver a molestar más nunca a la rubia cuando sintió como dos suaves y delgadas manos tomaban su rostro y como unos finos y cálidos labios se posaban sobre los suyos**

**Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y la vio, si ahí estaba Anna Kyouyama lo estaba besando y no era un simple y casto roce de labios como los que el aduras penas le había logrado robar durante sus 3 meses de noviazgo, era un beso intenso, profundo, como de miles de sentimientos contenidos**

**-A…Anna no es necesario que…- lo silencio colocando un dedo sobre su boca**

**-por milésima vez Yoh, no haría nada si de verdad no lo sintiera, eres mi novio, eres el chico que me gusta y es agradable estar a tu lado**

**-p…p…pero…**

**-pero nada, lo sé, tal vez no te he demostrado interés alguno, pero tengo mucho temor**

**-¿miedo?**

**-si miedo ¬¬**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-yo tampoco he sentido esto por nadie Yoh, nunca he estado con un chico de esta forma… yo siquiera pensé en tener novio hasta salir de la universidad y tu… tu cercanía me pone nerviosa, cada vez que intentas abrazarme o robarme un beso, siento como el corazón se me acelera, esas sensaciones son…**

**-muy intensas y repentinas, lo sé, me sucede exactamente igual Anna**

**Ambos sonrieron**

**Fin Flash Back**

Sin lugar a dudas uno de los mejores días de su vida, había logrado entender los Sentimientos de la rubia y desde entonces se habían demostrado más afecto mutuamente, claro está, solo a solas, en público la muchacha seguía tratándolo como uno más del grupo, pero eso no le molestaba para nada, sabia cuáles eran los sentimientos de ella y eso era más que suficiente.

Había aclarado muchas dudas ese día, sobre todo su inquietud sobre su hermano, aunque es algo que hasta cierto punto lo continuaba molestando, las continuas visitas y regalitos de su gemelo para su novia, la rubia lo ignoraba y le había dicho que nunca le interesaría un chico como Hao Asakura mucho menos después de haber presenciado como Hao siendo su hermano y sabiendo que Jeanne era su novia para ese entonces, se había acostado con ella

Pero aun así, hermano es hermano, pase lo que pase, por ello no quería continuar peleado con él, así que había decidido ir a hablar con él y dicha conversación no fue precisamente lo que espero al ir a verlo

**Flash Back**

**-Hao- llamo el menor de los Asakura entrando a la oficina de su hermano**

**-Ah Yoh, veo que al fin te dignas a venir a la empresa, últimamente todo lo he hecho yo, deberías poner más empeño, tú fuiste el que dijo que no habría problemas en montar aquí una franquicia que entre los dos nos encargaríamos y mira lo que haces- le regaño como si nada el pelo largo**

**Yoh lo miro con incredulidad, hace menos de 2 semanas lo había encontrado desnudo en el suelo del departamento de ambos con la que era su novia ¿y el lo regañaba por no haber pasado por la oficina?**

**-Hao vengo a hablar contigo de lo que sucedió con Jeanne- aclaro**

**-ah eso, creí que ya lo habrías superado, pero por lo visto si te gusta esa psicópata, aunque bueno no te culpa, se la dará de santa pero en la cama es…- es interrumpido por su hermano que lo toma fuertemente de la camisa**

**-Como te atreves a hablar de eso delante de mí, con un demonio Hao, ¿Qué te hice para que me trates así?**

**-¿Qué me hiciste? Pues por supuesto que nada hermanito, no seas ingenuo, sé que estas molesto por lo de Jeanne, pero no me Arrepiento así te aleje de una vez de esa bruja que lo que quiere es aprovecharse de nuestro poder, deberías agradecerme en vez de molestarte, gracias a mi te diste cuenta de la clase de Araña trepadora que es Jeanne**

**- si tienes razón e lo agradezco, pero no por haberte acostado con mi novia, sino porque estoy interesado en otra chica y no quería romperle el corazón a Jeanne, gracias a tu estúpida "buena Acción" de verdad terminaste haciéndome un favor**

**-¿otra chica? esa chica no será por casualidad ¿Anna Kyouyama?**

**-Aléjate de ella Hao**

**-eso es imposible Hermanito, ella es umm ¿Cómo decirlo? Ah si mi musa inspiradora**

**-Ella me gusta y yo le gusto, así que no pienso permitir que suceda lo mismo que con Jeanne Respétame por lo menos esta vez si es que aún me consideras tu hermano- dicho esto se disponía a marcharse cuando escucho la voz de su gemelo**

**-yo no te he irrespetado hermanito, créelo o no, en ningún momento planee acostarme con la bruja de Jeanne, ambos estábamos tomado y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos, pero lo de Anna es diferente, yo también la deseo y pienso conquistarla**

**Fin Flash Back**

Apretó fuertemente el volante al recordar las palabras de su hermano, vaya que había cumplido, no había un solo día que no supiera de algún regalo enviado por el a la rubia o alguna visita al teatro en momentos en los que él no estuviera.

Se estaciono Al frente de la casa de la Kyouyama y suspiro, bueno eso era lo de menos, esas palabras de Hao lo habían atormentado hasta el momento en el que la rubia le confeso lo que sentía, desde entonces confiaba plenamente en lo que ambos sentían por el otro.

La puerta de la tradicional casa de madera norteamericana de dos pisos se Abrió dejando ver a la hermosa chica, dueña de sus pensamientos y sonrió saliendo del carro para ir a saludarla

-Hola Anita, te ves Hermosísima- sonrió más ampliamente el castaño

-Legas a tiempo, que raro de tu parte- fue la contesta de la muchacha mientras daba media vuelta para despedirse de los Habitantes de su casa- Adiós Milly, Elly, Sharona- diciendo este último Nombre hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza- volveré por la noche

-Eso espero Jovencita, sabes cuales son las reglas de esta casa

-Si Sharona tranquila

-No se preocupe Señora Sharona Traeré a Anna a casa y la protegeré con mi propia vida si es preciso- comento el castaño

-más te vale que así sea, Asakura- dijo cerrando la puerta

-jijiji Sharona no ha cambiado nada en nado este tiempo, realmente se comporta como tu madre

-pero no lo es, ella solo es la dueña de la casa en la que vivo, vámonos de una vez tengo hambre y dijiste que me llevarías a comer

-jijiji si Anita ya vamos

* * *

Cerró la puerta de la nevera con gran fuerza

-oh vamos Ren la nevera no tiene la culpa de lo que te pase, trata de liberar tu estrés de otra forma

-¿estrés? ¿Cuál estrés?

-por el que estás pasando, vamos puedo hacerme la desentendida, pero soy tu hermana y te conozco bien, ¿tiene que ver con esa muchachita no? ¿Con Tamao?

-¿de qué hablas hermana?

-de que tu pésimo estado de Animo se debe a que esa joven no te ha dirigido la palabra los 2 últimos meses

-puff eso se lo debo al idiota de Asakura, el muy imbécil le conto de nuestro pequeño altercado y ella ahora no quiere verme- dijo dejándose caer pesadamente en un mueble

-y eso es lo que te tienes así ¿cierto?, Ren ¿te gusta esa niña?

-¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo se te ocurre Jun? Ella solo, solo es… es parte de mi venganza, mi idea era acercarme a ella y hacerle daño, sé que es Alguien importante para Asakura así que…

-Así que te propusiste seducirla

-Así es

-¿entonces porque estas de tan mal humor porque no te hable si realmente no te importa?

-porque…pues porque yo…

-jeje Ren, deberías Analizar bien lo que sientes, esa muchachita no es la culpable de que Yoh te haya derrotado, además ella se a comportado como una verdadera Amiga contigo, te ha apoyado y ayudado, te ha ofrecido su amistad verdadera y sincera, piénsalo Ren, tal vez eso sea lo que necesites

-¿Amistad pura y sincera? Si realmente quisiera ser mi amiga no se hubiese alejado de mi por los chismes del idiota de Asakura

-se Alejo de ti porque sintió, lo que al final de cuentas es verdad que te le acercaste con malas intenciones y que no le fuiste sincero, quizás si le hablas con la verdad, obtengas algo mejor que la venganza Ren, alguien con quien hablar y en quien confiar

* * *

Miraba algunas fotos que tenía Yoh en su recamara de ellos dos

Sonrió, siempre salía el castaño con una enorme sonrisa mientras la abrazaba desde atra por la cintura y ella con su mirada seria y fija al frente.

Bien no podía negarlo, el siempre era atento y cariñoso mientras que ella…pues bueno esa era su forma de ser, pero últimamente se sentía más dependiente de los abrazos y besos del castaño aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, ¿sería que ya estaban pasando a otro nivel en su relación?

-6 meses- susurro para sí misma, si ese día estaban cumpliendo 6 meses de novios, definitivamente un tiempo que marcaba algo importante ¿no?- ¿cómo le hace para que me sienta tan atraída a él a pesar del tiempo?- dijo mientras pasaba delicadamente las manos por el marco de uno de los porta retratos

-Aquí están los chocolates calientes, como los pediste Anita- dijo el castaño entrando a la habitación y sentándose al lado de su novia en la cama- espero que te guste- pronuncio entregándole su taza

La Rubia tomo la taza y se la llevo a los labios sin decir nada, habían ido a cenar a un bonito restaurante Japonés, para recordarles los viejos tiempos a Ambos y después de eso habían decidido ir al apartamento del castaño a terminar de pasar el rato hasta tener que regresar a su casa

-estas algo pensativa, ¿sucede algo malo?

-al contario

-¿al contrario?

-sí, es que… no sé cómo decirlo

-Solo dilo Anita-dijo el castaño tomando la taza de la rubia y la de el para dejarla en la mesa de noche- dime que sucede ¿hice algo malo? ¿No te gusto el restaurant? ¿Querías algo..- la rubia lo cayo colocando un dedo en sus labios

-ha sido perfecto todo Yoh, lo que quiero es… bueno Agradecerte por todo lo que haces, la ayuda en el club, la ayuda con mis "hermanas", estar conmigo y soportarme aunque no sea precisamente el tipo de chica que va contigo y…- esta vez la que cayo fue ella al sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos

-no tienes que agradecer nada Anita, todo lo hago porque me nace hacerlo, te quiero, te quiero mucho y si fuera por mi te daría todo lo que necesites- decía entre besos

-lo sé y por eso, yo también te quiero

El castaño sonrió por lo pronunciado por la chica, ella no solía demostrar su afecto, por lo que cada muestra de cariño por parte de ella, sobre todo cuando lo decía, era como oír a los ángeles cantar para el castaño

Poco a poco se fueron acomodando sobre la cama mientras continuaban besándose, todo era sencillamente perfecto y sutil

-eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido Anna- dijo el castaño mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello de la rubia detrás de su oreja

-tonto- sonrió la chica y le rodio el cuello con los brazos para acercarlo a ella y poder continuar besándolo, si era un hecho, se había vuelto adicta a los besos de ese joven y pensar que con su sola cercanía hace que tiemble y se le eriza la piel, no podía creer que Ella, si ELLA Anna Kyouyama necesitara de esa forma a un chico

El Asakura, se sentía tan bien, era una sensación muy placentera y tierna tener a la rubia bajo de él mientras la besaba y abrazaba, simplemente no podía explicarlo

Fue acariciando lentamente su cintura, OH VAYA QUE ERA SUEVE, continuo por la piel de su abdomen, y sintió unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su columna vertebral, podía sentir como si entrara en una especie de trance, no podía pensar en nada más que en el hecho de besar y acariciar a la chica que se encontraba junto a el

Anna por su parte al sentir las caricias del chico en su estómago, se tensó, por el Amor al cielo, juraría que sentía miles de Mariposas en ese mismo instante en su estómago,- _¿así que lo de las Malditas Mariposas era cierto?-_ se preguntó mentalmente la rubia, la cual sentía también como su corazón bombeaba más fuertemente a medida que el castaño exploraba más de su cuerpo

El muchacho se encontró con un pequeño impedimento en su camino, la blusa de la joven así que opto por introducir su traviesa mano debajo de esta estorbosa prenda y seguir acariciando la tersa piel del abdomen femenino

La rubia se tensó Aun mas, ¿acaso Yoh quería en ese momento hacer "eso"?, no ella no estaba preparada, eso era imposible, pero… ya tenían 6 meses de novios, se suponía que era normal que algo así pasara ¿no?, claro ella no era de ese tipo de chicas que se entregaban así de fácil, pero Yoh en ningún momento se había portado de mala manera con ella, y hasta ahora le había demostrado que la quería de múltiples maneras apoyándola a ella y a "su familia" adoptiva, siempre había sido tierno, comprensivo y entregado a su labor de ayudarla y complacerla, tal vez ya era su hora de retribuirlo por las miles de cosas que el hacía por ella a diario, más aun así necesitaba…

Contuvo el Aliento, el chico había movido sus besos hacia su cuello, eso si que no lo soportaba, POR KAMI QUE SENTIA QUE SE DESMAYARIA, tener a Yoh ahí sobre ella, acariciándola y besándole lentamente el cuello, por el Amor a Kami, su corazón no resistiría mucho tiempo eso

-Yoh- pronuncio débilmente con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba

-¿Qué sucede Anita?- ronroneo el castaño en el cuello de la muchacha haciendo que esta diera un respingo

-necesito que me digas Algo- ya su vos era prácticamente un susurro

-lo que tú quieras Anna- pronuncio el joven exhalando su cálido aliento en el cuello de ella

Anna tomo aire, y agarro fuerzas para no dejarse llevar por las sensaciones del momento y tomo el rostro del castaño con Amabas manos, necesitaba con un urgencia saber algo antes de continuar con lo que estaban haciendo- necesito que me mires a los ojos- el castaño dirigió su mirada hacia ella sonrió y asintió en señal de que prosiguiera- ¿Qué sientes por mi Yoh?

El joven pareció salir de su trance con esa pregunta, ¿Qué que sentía por ella? Pues era una chica única, la admiraba y quería mucho, se lo decía continuamente ¿no?, le atraía de una manera inimaginable ¿la situación en la que estaban lo demostraba no?

-Anita yo, yo te quiero mucho, eres la chica más linda inteligente e interesante que he conocido

-¿solo eso?

* * *

- Fausto Octavo

-sí señora- respondió el rubio con enormes ojeras moradas y una bata de médico que se encontraba de pie mientras cierta peli plateado le daba vueltas alrededor

- me dijeron que ya había terminado la famosa formula ¿es eso cierto?

-ya prácticamente esta lista señora Maiden, solo necesita algunos detalles y podrá ser probada en un usuario Hen'i

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-necesito por lo menos una semana mas

-pues más le vale que esté listo para esa fecha de lo contrario sabe cuáles serán las consecuencia, dudo que su querida esposa, le guste su tardanza en lo que se refiere a nuestros intereses en común- dicho esto salió del enorme laboratorio- prisión en el que tenían encerrado trabajando

-Señora Maiden- le habla un hombre alto rubio

-¿hiciste el encargo que te pedí Marco?

-justo en estos momentos tengo hombres encargándose del asunto, Anna Kyouyama, la responsable de la separación de su hija y el heredero Asakura

-¿te aseguraste de que mi hija no sospeche nada?

-todo se hará con sumo cuidado señora

-muy bien, quiero que todo salga según el plan, nada fuera de equilibrio, si todo resulta como lo he planeado, nuestra familia se volverá la más poderosa de este mundo Marco, la más Poderosa

* * *

-Hey Tamao espera por favor, espera-dijo tomándola del brazo antes de que se marchara de la universidad

-¿Qué quieres Ren?

-necesito hablar contigo, sobre el incidente con Asakura

-no necesitas decir nada, no tengo la intención de hablar con alguien que lastima a mi seres queridos

-¿realmente te importa tanto Asakura?, ¿te importa mucho más que yo? Creí que también me considerabas tu Amigo

-te considero mi amigo Ren, pero no puedo olvidar que me ocultaste que conocías al Joven Yoh, que habías intentado matarlo, ¿Qué quieres que piense?

-que cometí un error, pero que no tiene que ver con nosotros

-tiene que ver y mucho, no puedo confiar en alguien que me miente y lastima a mis seres queridos, con permiso necesito ir a ayudar a una Amiga- la peli rosa se soltó del agarre del chino y siguió su camino

* * *

-¿Qué demonios querrá Anna?- susurro el castaño perdido en sus pensamientos, la pregunta de la rubia aun rondaba por su mente.

La noche anterior había sido un desastre, después de que la rubia preguntara sus sentimientos por ella, y tras oír la respuesta de él, se levantó iracunda y le dijo que ya era tarde que la llevara a su casa, el accedió y le llevo pero aun así no entendía el porqué de la molestia de ella, le había dicho que la quería, que nunca había sentido nada parecido por otra chica y era cierto ¿entonces?

-a monos que… no, no puede ser- se dijo a si mismo ¿ella quería que le respondiera que la Amaba?, no Anna no era ese tipo de chicas, además ¿Amor? ¿Cómo saber si la Amaba?, ¿Cuál era el concepto de Amor que le habían dado?, ah sí querer cuidar y proteger a una persona por sobre todas la cosas, velar por su bienestar y seguridad ¿sentía el eso por Anna?, pues sí, pero aun así no podía decir que la amaba de la noche a la mañana iba mucho más allá de simplemente quererla, El Amor era algo de por vida, se supone que el Amor era eterno ¿no? Si era si ¿Quién podría asegurar que seguiría queriendo a la rubia después de 20 Años? O incluso menos

Realmente quería a la rubia, quería protegerla cuidarla, hacerla feliz pero… decir que la Amaba, no definitivamente no estaba preparado para eso

* * *

-uff-suspiro por milésima vez esa mañana la rubia- Yoh Baka

-Señorita Anna, Señorita Anna por favor espere

-oh eres tu Tamao ¿Qué haces por acá?

-el Joven Yoh me pidió ayer que los ayudara un poco con la decoración del próximo Acto ya que el estará ocupado en la tarde con un proyecto de la facultad

-oh ya veo, pues muchas gracias

-no se preocupe señorita, lo hago con mucho gusto

-umm

Siguieron caminando hasta que fueron interceptadas por una furgoneta y un par de hombres de gran tamaño que se bajaron de ella

-¿alguna de ustedes es Anna Kyouyama?

-¿soy yo? ¿Por qué?- respondió desconfiada la rubia

-porque vendrá con nosotros en este mismo instante

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Esto, mil disculpas nuevamente por el retraso, y muchas gracias por los comentarios, wou ya vamos por 205 *-* genial**

**Bien les informo que subiré un capi por semana de aquí al 31 de diciembre como regalo de navidad, si puedo hacerlo aún más rápido pues así será ^^**

**Y de verdad mil disculpas nuevamente por el retraso pero, vaya si supieran por todas las cosas por las que he pasado las últimas 3 semanas entenderían u_u, dejémoslo en que ha sido una etapa muy dura de mi vida en la que me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, tanto asi que literalmente sentí que moria, pero bueno ya estoy de nuevo en Acción y espero seguir echándole ganas a la vida y continuar con este fic XD**

**Así que muchas gracias a todas mis lectoras y recuerden dejen**

**REVIEWS!**


	37. Chapter 37secuestro

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla…Bla…Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

* * *

**Capítulo XXXVI. Secuestro/ poderes/HEN'I.**

* * *

-Anna…-susurro el castaño mientras observaba el techo de su habitación

Había estado tratando de contactarla todo el santo día, pero por más que insistiera la rubia no contestaba su teléfono celular y cuando llamaba a su casa, Sharona o alguna de sus "hermanas" las "5 lilys" como el mismo las había nombrado le contestaban que aún no había llegado a su casa, pero trabajando tampoco estaba, él se pasó por el teatro a buscarla apenas salió de la presentación de su proyecto, había ido con la idea de hacer las paces y averiguar que le ocurría a la chica, mas ahí no se encontraba

¿Sería que la rubia estaba tan molesta que por nada del mundo quería verlo? ¿lo que había sucedido la noche anterior tenía tanta importancia?, recapitulando todo lo ocurrido cuando la joven le pregunto acerca de sus sentimientos estaban en una situación bastante comprometedora… tal vez la rubia allá pensado que el pretendía tener relaciones con ella en ese preciso momento, si es así y conociendo lo recatada y tímida que era la chica en el fondo, no era de extrañarse que antes le preguntara por sus sentimientos

-jiji tan linda e inocente mi Anita- sonrió el chico. Ahora lo entendía, la molestia de la rubia y la pregunta que le había hecho, pero eso no cambiaba que el aun no pudiera dar una respuesta semejante como que la amaba, aun si la intención de el en ese momento de verdad hubiese sido acostarse con ella, lo cual no era así… ¿oh si?

Bueno la pregunta sería **¿Quién no querría llevar a la cama a esa rubia?** Pero él había cambiado desde que había conocido a Anna, la respetaba mucho y sentía cosas por ella que nunca había sentido por ninguna chica, por Kami si hasta sentía como se aceleraba su corazón con la mera y simple cercanía de ella

-no lo soporto más necesito hablar con ella- y en ese momento lo recordó, TAMAO, si claro, él le había pedido el favor a Tami que ayudara a la rubia mientras él estaba ocupado en su proyecto- eso es llamare a Tami y le preguntare de Anna

* * *

-aff- lanzo un suspiro la peli rosa- es inútil seguramente me inyectaron algo para bloquear mis poderes

-¿poderes? o_ô- pregunto la rubia alzando una ceja

-eh… jejeje no me haga caso señorita Anna

- lo dejare pasar por ahora, ya que lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar una forma de salir de aquí

-me temo que eso para nosotras es imposible señorita, aconsejo que tratemos de sobre llevar la situación y esperemos que el joven Yoh venga a rescatarnos

-¿Yoh? ¿Rescatarnos?

-si así es, el joven se dará cuenta de que algo está pasando y vendrá a buscarnos- dijo la chica rosa con un extraño brillo en su mirada

-se ve que confías mucho en Yoh, pero creo que lo estás sobre estimando él es solo un chico igual que nosotras aunque se dé cuenta de que no estamos ¿Qué podría hacer él? Bueno aparte de pagar un rescate, si es lo que piden los secuestradores

-jeje usted no conoce al joven Yoh como yo-_ además dudo que pidan rescate, es obvio que saben lo que soy si me han inyectado algo para dormir mis poderes-_ él es sumamente fuerte y más inteligente y maduro de lo que aparenta

La rubia alzo una ceja, ¿Qué no lo conocía como ella?, ja claro seguro que ella lo conocía "a fondo" baa y Yoh decía que solo eran como "hermanos", si claro, si era más que obvio que la peli rosa se babeaba por él.

Esa era una de las razones por las que le había EXIJIDO al castaño que comprara su propio apartamento y dejara de vivir con la "hermanita", de por si sabía que el castaño tenía la fama de estar con cuanto cruzara la mirada con él y estar viviendo en la misma casa que una chica tan solo un año menor que él y que de paso se notaba que haría lo que fuese por el castaño, era DEMASIADO

-el seguramente nos localizara y rescatara, crea en mi señorita, no se preocupe- prosiguió la rosada sacando a la rubia de sus cavilaciones

-ya veo que conoces MUY BIEN A YOH, ¿Qué tanto?- pregunto la Anna con un toque de rencor absurdo a la chica que tenía al lado

-pues me imagino que el Joven le habrá contado, él y yo crecimos juntos en la gran mansión Asakura de Izumo, mis padres murieron en un Accidente y desde entonces el señor Mikkihisa, padre del joven Yoh me cuido y crio en su casa con mucha amabilidad

-oh ya veo, pero ¿Cuál es su relación exactamente?- inquiría más la rubia

-pues somos muy buenos Amigos Señorita Anna, muy cercanos o al menos eso espero yo…- dijo la peli rosa sonrojándose mucho y desviando la mirada

Eso destrozo los nervios de Kyouyama, quería saberlo, de una malvada vez, lo que había estado sospechando desde que la rosadita había comenzado a hablar de Yoh con esa seguridad y brillo en los ojos, El y Ella no tenían una relación de "hermanos" precisamente, si no de Amigos con "derecho", claro el castaño tenía su fama, pero no era igual saber que él había estado con cientos de mujeres a saber exactamente con quien se había acostado y que se lo negara tan descaradamente

-¿Amigos cercanos? Describe "cercanos", ¿Qué tan cercanos?- pregunto nuevamente la rubia con los puños fuertemente cerrados, estaba esperando la estocada final, si porque si el solo hecho de imaginar todas las cosas que hacia el castaño con Jeanne le provocaba un vacío en el pecho, no quería saber cómo sería imaginar Yoh con su "hermanita" y que aun así la viera y la tratara todos los días como si nada, le sonriera y la abrazara aun delante de ella

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, ahora que lo pensaba, si de verdad podía hacer eso con todas las chicas con las que estaba, lo de anoche probablemente no había sido nada para él, incluso si hubieran llegado a "hacerlo", para el ¿solo sería una más? Y si no lo disfrutara ¿la dejaría? así no mas ¿Cómo si nada? Como al resto…

-señorita Anna ¿se encuentra bien?-la peli rosa la movía por el hombre

-si estoy perfectamente

-¿en serio?, yo la veo sumamente pálida y no me escuchaba

-solo estoy cansada, por ahora solo quiero que me contestes lo que te pregunte

-pero si ya lo hice…

-repítelo, ¿Qué tan cercanos son ustedes?

-pues como le dije, confiamos mucho en el otro y tratamos por todos los medios de que el otro se encuentre bien, el joven Yoh siempre de ayuda en todo lo que puede es muy gentil

-¿solo eso?

-¿Qué más quiere que le diga?

-no nada Tamao mejor olvídalo, creo que estoy pensando en muchas cosas, es tarde intentare dormir

* * *

Tocaban insistente mente la puerta de su casa

-¿Quién demonios…?- dijo abriendo la puerta pero no pudo terminar pues un puño se impactó fuertemente contra su rostro aventándolo contra la pared

-¿Dónde están Anna y Tamao?- pregunto en tono amenazante el castaño ingresando en la casa Tao

-¿de qué diablos hablas idiota?- contesto el chino limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que le salía del labio inferior

-hablo de mi novia y Tamao ¿Qué hiciste con ellas?- dijo mientras tomaba al peli morado del cuello de la camisa y lo alzaba en el aire-te juro que si les paso algo…

-estas mal de la cabeza, no tengo idea de que dices Asakura, a Tamao no la veo desde anteayer- tomo las manos del castaño y las hizo a un lado para que lo bajara

-es enserio Tao, si lo que quieres es vengarte de mí, pues bien, Aquí estoy, haz lo que quieras conmigo PERO DEJALAS A ELLAS EN PAZ

-te he dicho que no tengo nada que ver con lo que dices, ni siquiera sé lo que pasa

-desde anteayer nadie ha visto ni a Tamao ni a Anna, ninguna de las dos llego a su casa, ni aparecen por algún lado, CON UN DEMONIOS, SI FUISTE TU DEJALAS EN LIBERTAD- cerro los ojos y apretó fuertemente los puños- hare lo que quieras, conseguiré lo que quieras, incluso si quieres asesinarme hazlo, pero a ellas no les hagas nada

-ja, créeme Asesinarte es prácticamente en lo único que he pensado desde que te conozco Asakura, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con la desaparición de esas dos

-¿hablas enserio Tao?

-un Tao nunca caería tan bajo como secuestrar a dos mujeres solo por venganza y mucho menos perdería la oportunidad de acabar contigo si fuera el caso

* * *

-¿señor Hao…?

-así es Luchist lo más probable es que es organización las haya secuestrado

-entonces ¿ira a buscarlas?

-pero por supuesto que si Luchist, estaba esperando a ver si los mal nacidos realmente creaban esa fórmula aumenta poderes, pero se metieron con mi futura esposa y Tamao que es casi como una hermana para mí, así que pienso acabar con ellos

* * *

-Aquí está todo lo que pude investigar Yoh- dijo extendiéndole una carpeta manila al castaño

-muchas gracias Silver, de verdad te lo agradezco

-al parecer tanto Kyouyama como la señorita Tamamura fueron secuestradas por una "Organización de Cazadores" denominada "x"

-¿de cazadores? ¿No se supone que Hao y yo habíamos acabado con todas esas organizaciones en este país?

- se supone, pero esta no es una organización cualquiera Yoh, de hecho se presume que esta comandada por varios Hen'i

-¿por Hen'i? eso no tiene sentido ¿Hen'i que cazan Hen'i?

-si pero al parecer dicha organización tiene otro propósito aparte del de cazarnos, los apaches presumen que su principal objetivó es la experimentación

-Experimentación- las pupilas del castaño se contrajeron al escuchar esas palabras, de solo imaginarse a la rubia y la peli rosa, bajo las manos de esos psicópatas- no puedo quedarme aquí tengo que ir a rescatarlas-dijo el castaño dándose la vuelta y apretando fuertemente los documentos que tenia en la mano

-NO ESPERA YOH, estás loco, ese lugar es una inmensa fortaleza, seguramente no solo estarán los guardias humanos sino también los Hen'i que pertenezcan a la organización, podrías morir

-¿crees que eso me importa?- contesto con la mirada baja- con un demonio Silver, jamás me perdonaría si les pasara algo a ellas, no puedo simplemente quedarme aquí armar un plan y conseguir refuerzos mientras que a ellas le están haciendo quien sabe que cosas

-lo se Yoh pero…

-no puedes ir sin refuerzos- dijo una voz a espalda de ellos

-¿Tao?- pregunto el castaño al reconocer al que irrumpió en la conversación

-Así es Idiota

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-creo que es obvio ¿no?, he venido a ayudarte a encontrar a Tamao y a la otra chica, iré contigo y le pateare el trasero a esos inútiles

-¿Por qué harías algo por el estilo? Se supone que me detestas

-te detesto, con todas las fuerzas de mi ser, pero…- desvió la vista- Tamao es una buena chica y yo bueno… le he tomado aprecio

-¿ah?- dijo el castaño tratando de procesar lo que había oído

-Ahora muévete, si no te quitare la dirección he iré yo solo a buscarlas

-je no será necesario- sonrió y camino tras el chino con una sonrisa en el rostro-_tal vez Tao no sea tan amargado después de todo_

* * *

-¿Qué demonios piensan hacer con nosotras?-pregunto la rubia a uno de los guardias

Las habían llevado a una habitación que parecía laboratorio de biología, con especies disecadas y embotelladas por todas partes, numerosos tubos de ensayo y demás artefactos quirúrgicos

-ya lo sabrás niñita y créeme no será algo muy agradable preciosa- dijo el tipo sosteniéndole el rostro

-bueno ya estoy aquí empecemos- entro diciendo Fausto- ¿no…no me digan que estas niñas son…?

-así es, en ellas se realizaran las pruebas de la formula

-yo no puedo hacer eso, capturen a otro humano y otro Hen'i, no pienso tocar a unas niñas- decía el doctor mientras miraba fijamente a la peli rosa y la rubia, sobre todo a Anna, había algo en esa chiquilla que le recordaba a su esposa, su querida Elisa, no jamás podría lastimarla

-¿Cómo? ¿Te estas reusando?, sabes lo que le sucederá a tu esposa si te niegas

-lo sé pero yo…

-pero nada, más te vale que empieces a trabajar o…

¡BANG!

* * *

Afuera…

-bien Aquí es, ese enorme edificio en medio de la nada

-¿y esa explosión? ANNA- grito el castaño tratando de salir del carro pero el chino le impide la salida

-espera idiota, ¿Cómo pretendes ir así, sin Armas

-no traje ninguna además no me importa luchare con mis propias manos

-eres un imbécil, aunque fueses el Hen'i más fuerte del mundo nunca podrías pasar esta fortaleza sin un arma siquiera hay demasiados soldados

-no tengo tiempo, acabamos de oír una explosión, Anna y Tami podrían estar…

-confía mas en Tamao, ella también es una de nosotros, es una chica fuerte estoy seguro que está a salvo, confió en ella

Yoh lo veía atónito, Ren Tao diciendo que confiaba en la fuerza de Tamao Tamamura, eso debía ser una especie de señal del fin del mundo o algo parecido

-Toma esto, estoy seguro que así será más fácil eliminar a la escoria que intente detenernos- dijo sacando una (KM UMP 45) del asiento trasero -¿pero qué? -¿creíste que venía sin armamento? Ja no soy tan estúpido como tu -Gracias Tao, te debo una -me la descombrare cuando esto termine, pienso acabar contigo -je ya veremos ¡BOOM! Otra explosión… -¿situación? -al parecer intrusos invadieron por la zona norte de la fortaleza señor, ellos son los causantes de las explosiones, no tenemos idea de qué tipo de explosivos usan pero ya se han enviado más tropas para atraparlos -bien quiero que los atrapen mátenlos inmediatamente sin importar quienes o lo que sean -si seños -demonios y justo en este momento que soy el único Hen'i presente, ni marco ni la señora Maiden se encuentran -¿Por qué haces esto?- le pregunto Anna a aquel rubio con bata blanca y enormes ojeras que la había desatado -solo les puedo decir que aprovechen el caos para poder escapar, diríjanse a la parte sur del edificio ahí hay menos soldados y menos cámaras- saco una jeringa de una mesa y se las extendió para que la tomaran- quien quiera que sea la Hen'i inyéctese esto ayudara disolver la droga que les inyectaron para suprimir sus poderes

-¿Hen'i?- la rubia hizo la pregunta u sus pupilas se le contrajeron- no puede ser…-susurro -es algo difícil de Explicar señorita Anna- dijo la peli rosa que no escucho lo último que dijo la Kyouyama- pero por lo que más quiera no tenga miedo prometo protegerla -¿Qué?- la rubia estaba en una especie de shock producto de ciertos recuerdos de su niñez pero al escuchar a la Tamamura reacciono

- ¿tú eres…? -todo lo que le puedo decir es que no soy precisamente humana señorita, pero como le dije no tenga miedo

-Hey ¿qué hacen las prisioneras libres?- dijo uno de los "soldados" entrando al laboratorio- Fausto tu Traidor

-no pienso hacerles daño a estas niñas, ya verás imbécil lo que hará el jefe cuando se entere-dijo agarrando una radio pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Fausto le había dado una patada lanzándolo contra la puerta de entrada -vamos, si nos quedamos aquí es probable que no sobrevivamos- dijo el doctor corriendo por un pequeño pasillo

* * *

-¿Qué maldita cosa eres?- le gritaba uno de los soldados a cierto castaño de cabello largo y lo miraba con horror como si viera a un demonio

-jaja un ser muy superior a ti malvada cucaracha, ahora no lo repetiré ¿Dónde está tu jefe?

-no lo sé, no lo sé, déjeme en paz no quiero morir -error esa no era la respuesta correcta- el chico trono los dedos y las llamas envolvieron el cuerpo del pobre hombre que suplicaba por su vida- que diminuto eres

* * *

-Ahora vamos a la derecha- guiaba Fausto -muchas gracias por esto señor Fausto- dijo la chica rosa que corría detrás de él junto a la rubia- sabemos que esto le puede causar muchos problemas

-lo que menos me preocupa es lo que me suceda a mí, Eliza es la que pagara caro mi traición sino la busco cuanto antes- respondió con la cabeza baja Y de repente otra explosión muy cerca. Fausto cubrió con su cuerpo a ambas chicas para que los escombros de la pared cercana no las dañaran

-Ren por Aquí… TU QUITALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA- grito el castaño al ver al doctor abrazando a las jóvenes, y se le lanzo encima dándole un gran golpe en el rostro

-YOH- gritaron ambas chicas

-¿se encuentran bien?- pregunto mas no les dio tiempo de contestar pues corrió hacia Fausto y lo alzo en el Aire- ahora veras

-NO YOH SUELTALO EL NOS ESTABA AYUDANDO A ESCAPAR

-¿Qué? -así es joven Yoh, el solo intentaba ayudarnos

-parece que metiste la pata Asakura

-¿Ren?- exclamo sorprendida la peli rosa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chino desvió la mirada- solo vine a buscar a una amiga- sonrió

-ehh… yo lo siento- dijo el castaño al hombre delante de el- creí que… bueno yo

-no hay cuidado, entiendo

-si como sea, ya deberíamos irnos, nos venían persiguiéndonos un montón de matones Yoh

-cierto, deberíamos irnos

-síganme, ya que ustedes vienen del lado sur ya no será seguro Salir por allí, iremos al sótano y saldremos por los ductos

* * *

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto el chino, ya tenían aproximadamente media hora caminando

-estamos en el sótano A5 del edificio, nunca había recorrido estos pasillos realmente

-¿Qué? ¡Está diciendo que nos trajiste a un lugar que ni tú conoces!- exclamo el joven Tao -guarda la calma chico, no hemos sido atacados ¿eso te dice algo?

-es cierto desde que llegamos a este piso no hemos visto ni un alma puras puertas cerradas- comento el castaño

-eso es porque es un área restringida, por lo visto es donde tienen sus peores experimentos- dijo fausto y siguió avanzando- umm creo que por aquí

Cruzaron unas enormes puertas y entraron a lo que parecía una sala de estar

-pero que…

-vaya Fausto bienvenido la verdad nunca me espere que fueras el traidor, al menos no mientras tuviese a tu bella esposa bajo mi poder

-¿Dónde está Eliza?

-ella oh está dormida en estos momentos, se portó mal así que tuve que castigarla

-¿castigarla? No me digas que ella…

-oh si amigo ella está aquí, hasta hace una semana la tenía en esa celda de máxima seguridad donde la visitabas debes en cuando, pero ya sabes ella es tan linda que… bueno soy hambre tengo mis necesidades

-¡DESGRACIADO SI TE ATREVISTE A TOCARLA NO TE MATARE!

-oh vamos no seas tan agresivo además mira-le dio click al botón de un control remoto y de una de las paredes salió una especie de cubo de cristal en la cual se encontraba una mujer rubia amarrada con cadenas y se le veía muy delgada y débil

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a tenerla ASI?- fausto grito la última palabra y se arrojó a golpear al hombre delante de él, pero este solo lo esquivo y el que recibió un golpe por parte del adversario fue el doctor

-jajaja no me hagas reír ¿quieres matarme con lo débil que te encuentras?, lo que me das es Asco- dijo y le lanzo una patada a la cara la cual fue detenida por cierto castaño

-si sabes que está débil no deberías combatir contra él, eso no es justo

-¿y tú quién eres chico?

-aquel que luchara contigo de ahora en adelante acabare contigo y rescatare a la mujer de Fausto

-jaja no me hagas reír chico, un don nadie como tú no debería hablar así sin saber quién soy, yo el maestro de la lucha, fui dotado con enormes habilidades de lucha, esa es mi habilidad Hen'i- y ataco con su brazo al castaño, ataque que este esquivo con facilidad

-tu tampoco sabes quién soy

-ja interesante- y en ese momento comenzaron la pelea seria, los golpes y patadas eran a una velocidad tan grande que aduras penas era visible al ojo humano Y ahí tenemos a Anna Kyouyama, una simple chica humana que miraba atónita como su novio literalmente pegaba brincos hasta en lo más alto de las paredes y hacia acrobacias dignas de cualquier competencia y a velocidades imposibles

-vaya para ser un chico tienes grandes habilidades

-tu tampoco peleas nada mal para ser un Hen'i que se tiene que ocultar en una organización de cazadores

-ya verás bastardo acabare contigo en este mismo instante y usare tu propio sentido de la justicia

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido el castaño El hombre volvió a sacar el control remoto y al hacer click hizo que una especie de rayos electrocutaran a la pobre mujer dentro de la cámara de cristal

-¡Eliza!- grito fausto desde el suelo al ver a su esposa sufriendo tras el cristal

-no- dijo el castaño y corrió hacia aquel cubo pero fue intersectado por un fuerte golpe de aquel hombre junto con el golpe un gran dolor agudo en el área del abdomen

-¡ARHG!- grito el castaño del dolor mientras ese tipo lo presionaba contra la pared de cristal intentando incrustar más aquel cuchillo en su interior

-ves te lo dije idiota, bajaste la guardia al ver a esa mujer gritando del dolor, te dije que no me subestimaras que no sabías quien era pero no hiciste caso

-jijiji

-ummm ¿de qué te ríes? La pérdida de sangre ya te está afectando

-me rio de lo que dices de que no sé quién eres, pero el que realmente no sabe quién soy eres tú y me has hecho enojar

De las paredes salieron 2 columnas de tierra y golpearon fuertemente al hombre lanzándolo lejos del castaño

-nunca subestimes a alguien por su apariencia o edad- diciendo esto hizo que del suelo salieran especie de esposas y capturaran al sujeto- no lastimes a mujeres indefensas ni las secuestres y mucho menos si alguna de ellas es importante para mi

-¡eres de la clase especial, de aquellos que controlan los elementos maldito! ¿Quién diablos eres?

-mi nombre es Yoh Asakura

-¿un Asakura? Un sangre pura, ja ahora lo entiendo todo- dijo bajando la vista- ¿Qué esperas para matarme?

-no pienso ensuciar mis manos, no soy como tú- el castaño dio media vuelta y ataco la pared de cristal y se adentró el en esta para sacar a la pobre mujer que se había desmayado a causa del dolor mientras los rayos continuaban, causándole dolor también al castaño pero aun así logro sacar a la mujer y llevarla junto a su esposo

-Aquí tienes Fausto

-Eliza- dijo este abrazándola mientras lloraba- no sé cómo agradecerte esto

-jijiji ¿Qué te parece si ayudándonos a salir de este lugar? -Fausto como pudo se levantó mientras llevaba a su esposa moribunda en brazos y los guio por un pasadizo que los llevo a un terreno lodoso fuera de aquella edificación infernal en la que habían luchado

-no lo puedo creer al fin hemos salido de aquel horrible lugar- dijo la peli rosa feliz de poder ver la luz del sol, la cual tenía días sin ver

-no se confíen esto todavía es terreno de ellos sigan caminando

-si- dijeron todos al unísono

Si ya habían salido pero… Yoh e encontraba sumamente nervioso, había estado evitando cualquier contacto visual y físico con la rubia después de todo -_¿ahora cómo se supone que le explique lo que soy?, seguramente debe estar aterrada, no soy un humano, probablemente después que salgamos de aquí no querrá volver a verme, pensara que soy un monstruo-_ pensaba con gran dolor el pobre castaño, realmente le dolía la idea de no volver a verla, él la quería y mucho Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sujeto que los intersecto

-¿Dónde creen que van?- dijo mientras les apuntaba con un arma

-eso no es problema tuyo- respondió el chino

-ya verás- dijo el sujeto disparando, el peli morado esquivo la bala y se situó detrás para golpearlo en la nuca -malditas cucarachas

-jijiji vaya que estas más ágil que cuando peleamos Ren- rio asombrado el chico

El castaño avanzo un paso para seguir adelante pero escucho la voz de la rubia llamándolo

-Yoh

-umm ¿Qué sucede Anita?- dijo el chico volteándose a verla, La chica tenía la cara baja por lo que el cabello le hacía sombra a los ojos y se agarraba el lado izquierdo del torso

-¿pasa algo Anna?- se acercó a ella ya que no le contestaba

-te quiero-dijo antes de caer en desmayada en los brazos del castaño

-Anna ¿Qué tienes, vamos Anna reacciona- decía el castaño moviéndola un poco, hasta que siento algo cálido en su mano derecha-¿Qué?- su cara fue de horror al ver su mano manchada de sangre- ANNA, RACCIONA ¡ANNA!

* * *

** Continuara…**

* * *

**Gomen Nasai T_T**


	38. Chapter 38 Amor

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla…Bla…Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXXVIII. Historia/Sentimientos encontrados/ Amor.**

* * *

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco desconocido

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo mientras se sentaba en aquella cama de hospital

-no deberías levantarte, todavía debes estar muy débil- se escuchó una voz un tanto sombría y seca

-¿Yoh?- pregunto la muchacha al ver la figura del chico sentado del otro lado de la habitación en un sillón- ¿Qué sucedió? Yo…

-¿hasta dónde recuerdas?- dijo acercándose a la cama de la rubia

-nos secuestraron a Tamao y a mi… estábamos con un extraño doctor con cara de maniaco que nos ayudó a escapar y de repente apareciste y otro chico…- se detuvo al recordar la pelea del castaño y todas las cosas nada normales que sucedieron- tu… tu eres…

-veo que lo recuerdas todo, oh eso parece, ¿sabes por qué perdiste el conocimiento?- pregunto mirando en otra dirección para no ver los ojos de la rubia

-solo recuerdo a un tipo disparando y luego un gran dolor

-eso fue porque recibiste uno de los disparos en tu torso, lo primero que hicimos al salir de ese lugar fue traerte a este hospital donde te operaron, al parecer ya estas fuera de peligro

-¿y tú? ¿Y los demás? ¿Se encuentran bien? ¡Tú recibiste una puñalada! ¿A ti también te operaron?

-estamos perfectamente Anna, la única humana que había en ese lugar eras tú, así que eres la menos afortunada

-¿la única humana? ¿Entonces ustedes…?

-hay algo que te tengo que contar, por favor recuéstate

-bien- la rubia se acostó mientras el castaño se sentaba justo al lado de su cama

-bien, sabes que mi familia es una de las más poderosas de todo Japón ¿cierto?, que tenemos una gran fortuna y una gran historia

-aja

-pues eso se debe no solo a las habilidades en los negocios sino a ciertas habilidades que poseemos por un experimento que se realizó hace muchos años

-¿experimento?

-durante la segunda guerra mundial, Japón hizo un acuerdo con los alemanes en el cual se investigaría una forma de hacer a los soldados más fuertes, se realizó una fórmula que alteraba los genes y le proporcionaba al sujeto una fuerza descomunal y una inteligencia superior a la de cualquier humano común, pero tras diferentes pruebas se dieron cuenta que dichas formulas solo actuaban de manera adecuada en personas con cierto tipo de gen "especial", ósea si no poseías este gen morías al ser inyectado. Tras este descubrimiento, los investigadores se dieron a la tarea de buscar a las personas que poseyeran este "GEN especial" por todo el mundo y así capturarlos he experimentar con ellos

-entonces tu familia…

-No, en el caso de mi familia no sucedió de esa forma, el jefe de la familia Asakura para ese entonces era una persona muy ambiciosa, apenas tenía unas cuantas pequeñas empresas con las cuales iba surgiendo poco a poco, pero al enterarse de que poseía este "gen Especial" se ofreció a sí mismo para que le colocaran las formula, la diferencia estuvo en que no poseía únicamente 1 de estos genes sino que poseía una cantidad descomunal por lo que adquirió otras habilidades, al saber esto hubo una rebelión de parte de mi familia, y no solo en la mía a otras personas alrededor del mundo sucedió lo mismo, al darse cuenta de sus habilidades "superiores" se revelaron en contra de esta organización destruyéndola, pero no conforme con eso, al tener esos poderes de "controlar" ciertas materias de la naturaleza se dividieron en varios grupos y los que tenían estas habilidades "supremas" se les denomino sangres puras, ya que supuestamente habían nacido destinados a tener esos poderes y a los que solo poseían fuerza o inteligencia de les dijo simplemente Hen'i

-yo… no sé qué decir

-te pido… de todo corazón y sé que no es nada fácil y que me debes temer en estos momentos y no te culpo, pero por favor no digas nada de lo que te he dicho ni de lo que viste, no solo por mí, también por Tamao, Ren, Fausto y Eliza, ninguno de ellos tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado y te juro que no permitiré que te suceda nuevamente nada

-no pienso contarle nada a nadie Yoh, ¿Por qué haría algo así?

-pues muchas gracias por eso Anna- dijo levantándose- ya veo que estas bien iré a buscar a Sharona y a tus hermanas, ellas estaban muy preocupadas por ti, sobre todo la pequeña Milly

La rubia lo vio salir sin decir nada, todavía tratando de asimilar todo lo que el castaño le había contado

-¡ANNA!- entro gritando y llorando la pequeña Milly unos pocos segundos después- ¡ESTABAMOS MUY PREOCUPADAS!- dijo prácticamente arrojándosele encima a la rubia

-je tranquila estoy bien

-¿bien? ¿Cómo vas a decir que estas bien si casi te matan unos secuestradores?- dijo Sally entrando junto a las demás "lilis"

-CHICAS- sonrió Anna

-veo que ya te sientes mejor- comento Sharona- tus "hermanas estaban muy preocupadas por ti

-sí, ya estoy mejor, no me paso nada grave

-¿nada grave? Anna te secuestraron y te dispararon mientras te rescataban ¿Cómo que no pasó nada grave?

-¿Cómo se enteraron de todo eso?

-muchachita una semana de secuestro ¿pretendes que no nos enteremos?

-Yoh nos contó todo-hablo Elly interrumpiendo a Sharona

-¿Qué les conto?

-estábamos asustadas cuando no fuiste a la casa a dormir así que llamamos a Yoh, él nos dijo que al parecer unos malhechores te secuestraron a ti y a su amiga Tamao para pedirle rescate, contrato a un grupo de detectives y averiguaron donde te encontrabas, así que fueron a rescatarte y durante el procedimiento recibiste un disparo

-Mal hecho por ese niñito, ¿Cómo se le ocurre ir a rescatarte de esa forma?, si le hubiera avisado a la policía no hubieses recibido ese disparo

-no hables así de Yoh Sharona, si no fuera por el Anna probablemente nunca hubiera regresado

-primero y principal si Anna no saliera con ese mocoso nada de esto hubiese pasado, no la hubieran secuestrado si Asakura no fuese si novio

Anna observaba como esas dos discutían sin prestarle atención, su mente estaba muy ocupada en procesar todo lo que había ocurrido y de forma tan rápida, apenas aceptaba que Yoh no fuera humano, pero saber que también había encubierto todo de manera tan rápida y fácil era sorprendente, armo una historia de cómo había sucedido todo de un momento a otro y le conto a su "familia" lo que "había sucedido"

-¿Dónde está él?- pregunto de repente

-¿ah?- dijo Elly pues la había interrumpido a mitad de una frase

-¿Dónde está Yoh?

-no lo sabemos, el solo nos avisó que ya estabas despierta y al parecer se marchó porque se dirigió a las escaleras

-lo ven, nada más Anna despierta y huye por la tangente

-oh vamos Sharona él estuvo junto a ella estos tres días sin siquiera ir a su casa a tomar un baño

-pues a mí no me consta

Y ahí se enfrascaron de nuevo Elly y Sharona en una discusión absurda mientras la rubia se volvía a perder en sus pensamientos

* * *

-¿realmente no piensa ir a verla en el hospital joven?- pregunto la chica rosa mirando con algo de lastima al chico al frente de ella

-no Tamao, prometí que no le haría daño, no quiero que vuelva a sufrir por mi culpa- respondió prácticamente sin emoción el castaño que se encontraba acostado en su cama mientras veía el techo

-ella estará muy triste si no va a verla hoy que sale del hospital

-Tamao déjame en paz, dije que me alejaría de ella y eso es lo que pienso hacer, además dudo mucho que se ponga triste, es más debe estar feliz de tener una semana sin verme, para ella en estos momentos solo soy un monstruo

-no creo que la señorita Anna piense eso…

-¿no lo crees?, o vamos Tamao, me vio mientras peleaba, vio como en vez de morir desangrado por una puñalada hice que la tierra obedeciera mis órdenes y luego camine y corrí como si nada ¿crees que me vea como un chico normal común y corriente?

-yo solo digo que la señorita Anna es una persona muy madura y ella…

-y ella es solo una humana la cual casi paga la consecuencia de lo que somos, no hay nada más que discutir al respecto

* * *

-hoy por fin saldrá de Alta señorita ¿no está contenta?- le decía el doctor mientras le entregaba unos exámenes- su herida está prácticamente curada solo recuerde no hacer fuerza ni cosas por el estilo durante un tiempo y tomar los medicamentos si todavía tiene molestias

-de acuerdo- contesto secamente la rubia

-¿Qué tienes Anna?, te ves algo desanimada, creí que estarías más contenta de regresar a la casa- pregunto la pequeña Milly

- a no, no es nada Milly no te preocupes- dijo la rubia terminando de recoger algunas cosas para marcharse- _al parecer él hoy tampoco vendrá a verme_

* * *

-Entonces si… ¿Qué sucede Tamao? Hoy nuevamente estas, distraída- pregunto extrañado el joven Tao

Hace una semana que habían regresado a clases y visto que habían hecho las paces por el incidente del secuestro Tamao había regresado a ser la "tutora" de Ren, pero la peli rosa últimamente solía perderse mucho en sus pensamientos, sobre todo cuando le estaba explicando algo al pelo morado

-eh… no, no es nada joven Tao, yo…

-ya te he dicho que puedes decirme Ren…somos amigos ¿no?

-jeje si tienes razón…Ren- se sonrojo un poco al llamar al chico por su nombre de pila- es que no puedo dejar de pensar en la situación del joven Yoh

-¿situación? ¿Cuál situación?

-lo que sucede entre la señorita Anna y él

-¿te refieres a que esa chica puede hablar de lo que paso en el fuerte?

-oh no, por supuesto que no, la señorita Anna es una chica muy madura y le ha prometido al joven Yoh que no contara nada de lo sucedido en ese lugar… el problema está en lo que ocurrirá con su relación…

-entiendo, supongo que ella no querrá verlo después de enterarse de lo que somos

-estoy segura que es al contrario, pero el joven no lo ve así y eso lo pone muy triste… realmente no me gusta verlo como esta en estos momentos- pronuncio estas palabras con mucho sentimiento mientras resbalaba una pequeña gota por su mejilla, gota que el oji Ámbar noto enseguida

-Tamao tú…- aspiro fuertemente antes de preguntar- ¿a ti te gusta Yoh?

-yo… él solo me ve como una hermana, además ¿yo con un Asakura? Es algo imposible…

El chico se levantó bruscamente y comenzó a recoger sus cosas

-¿para dónde va joven Ren?

-tengo que irme… tengo muchas cosas por hacer- termino de recoger y se marchó dejando a una confundida Tamao.

La verdad es que las palabras de la chica habían confirmado su pregunta y no sabía exactamente porque pero eso lo molestaba en exceso.

* * *

-muy bien, hoy averiguare ¿Qué demonios está pasando con ese idiota?- dijo la chica mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la facultad de Arquitectura en busca de cierto castaño

El día de Hoy regresaba a la universidad ¡al fin! Y lo primero que haría era buscar al idiota de su novio e insultarlo por tenerla abandonada durante más de 2 semanas sin siquiera una llamada para saber por su estado de salud- disculpe ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Yoh Asakura?- pregunto a un chico que recordaba haber visto en una de las clases del castaño

-Asakura… umm pues a esta hora debe estar en el lado de las canchas practicando en estos momentos no tiene clase

-bien, muchas gracias- agradeció y sin más se dirigió a las canchas y en efecto ahí se encontraba el Asakura menor practicando tiros libres sin camisa bajo el inmenso sol, una vista nada desagradable para cualquier chica-Yoh

-umm-el chico volteo al escuchar su nombre- Anna ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a hablar contigo, pero primero ¿podrías ponerte la camisa por favor?- dijo sonrojada y desviando la mirada, si hablaba con él en esas condiciones no lograría concentrarse en la conversación

-oh disculpa- dijo dirigiéndose a donde había dejado su ropa para colocársela- bien ya está ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¿Cómo que qué se me Asakura? Vengo en busca de una explicación de porqué no habías ido a verme mientras estuve hospitalizada o cuando estuve de reposo en casa

-ah… pues pensé que no querrías verme eso es todo

-¿Qué no querría verte? ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

-es obvio… después de lo ocurrido, pero en fin me alegro que te encuentres bien

-¿solo eso? ¿Qué demonios te pasa Yoh?

-absolutamente Nada Anna, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-te estoy pidiendo una explicación si no te has dado cuenta idiota, se supone que eres mi novio y siquiera una llamada recibí de tu parte

-¿novio? Anna… nosotros ya no somos nada

-¿Cómo?- pregunto anonadada la rubia, simplemente no podía creer lo que había oído

-pensé que había quedado claro el día que despertaste, prometí que me alejaría de ti, así no volverías a tener problemas de ese tipo y tu vida no correría peligro

-¿Qué? Yoh… ¿me estas terminando por lo del secuestro? Yo en ningún momento te he echado la culpa de lo que paso… tampoco pienso hablar de lo sucedido

-lo se Anna y te lo agradezco de verdad, pero ese incidente me ayudo a darme cuenta de muchas cosas, entre ellas que tú y yo no somos una buena pareja, somos totalmente distintos, es más desde un principio tenías razón no eres el tipo de chica que pega conmigo Anna- el muchacho hablaba con una seriedad y firmeza nunca antes vista en él, la rubia solo podía observarlo incrédula mientras sentía que el corazón se le hacía pedazos

-Yoh no…- no podía hablar, sentía un inmenso nudo en la garganta y un dolor fuerte en el pecho, mucho mayor de lo que había sido el impacto de bala recibido durante el rescate

-tengo que irme, hay cosas que hacer- dijo pasando por un lado de una rubia pálida e inmóvil- Adiós Anna…

* * *

-¿Qué sucede contigo Ren?- comento la chica Tao acercándose a el joven de cabellos morados que ya tenía horas acostado en su cama viendo el techo prácticamente sin pestañar- creí que tu estado de Animo había mejorado los últimos días ¿sucedió algo?

-no estoy seguro…- contesto el joven frunciendo el entrecejo

La muchacha miro a su hermano con cara de asombro, esperaba una contesta esquiva o un no te interesa por parte del chico como era costumbre, pero él… ¿había dicho que no estaba seguro? Eso sí era preocupante

-¿Ren que paso?

-yo… estoy confundido…

-¿tiene que ver con esta chica cierto? Con Tamao…

El muchacho dirigió su ámbar iris hacia la chica de cabellos verdes, en ellos se podía distinguir un brillo de tristeza

-yo simplemente no la entiendo- suspiro mientras se incorporaba para sentarse en la cama- hoy mientras me daba la clase como cualquier otro día la note algo distraída y triste, cuando le pregunte que pasaba me contesto que estaba preocupada por el idiota de Yoh Asakura y su relación con la novia, no quiere que se separen, pero cuando le pregunte si él le gustaba, prácticamente me lo confirmo con su reacción aunque no lo admitiera… eso me tiene confundido

-¿te confunden tus sentimientos sobre ella ahora que sabes que le gusta otro chico?- pregunto su hermana con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

-¿QUÉ? ¡POR SU PUESTO QUE NO!- respondió sonrojado- yo… yo simplemente no entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que se preocupe de la relación de esos dos si se supone que gusta de él?

-jeje cálmate Ren no pasa nada, y pues con relación a tu confusión… tal vez suene contradictorio pero, cuando uno realmente quiere a alguien se siente feliz con el solo hecho de ver a la persona querida feliz incluso si uno sufre con ello

-eso no tiene sentido…

-jeje tal vez no, pero los humanos somos sumamente extraños

-nosotros no somos humanos hermana, somos una raza superior

-tal vez… pero el origen sigue siendo el mismo, y los sentimientos son algo que forma parte de cualquier ser vivo, sin importar especie o raza.

* * *

Apenas llego a su casa lo primero que hizo fue arrojarse en su cama respirando fuertemente y maldiciéndose a sí mismo y el poder con el que había nacido.

La había alejado, la había perdido y todo por el simple hecho de no querer lastimarla, pero ¿Qué más podría hacer? Si continuaba junto a ella probablemente terminaría muerta y eso sí que no lo soportaría… cerro sus puños con fuerza tanto que se rompió las palmas y la sangre fluyo atreves de sus manos

-sangre…- recordó la angustia que sintió al ver a la rubia en sus brazos mientras se desangraba, la impotencia que se incrementaba a cada segundo sin saber que hacer mientras la vida de su chica se acababa lentamente- desde un principio no debí acercarme a ella, mi mundo es algo sumamente peligroso, así que aunque sienta que se me desgarra el alma me mantendré alejado de Anna.

* * *

Una semana, hace exactamente una semana que Yoh le había dicho todo eso con voz fría y mirada seria, ¿Qué no tenían nada?, baa ¿Dónde quedaban sus demás palabras entonces? ¿Qué significaba todo lo que habían vivido juntos?, por más molesta que estuviera por la actitud y palabras del muchacho ella sabía que ese no era su verdadero sentir, que el Yoh que ella conocía alegre e inocente era el verdadero y no aquel que había terminado con ella con simples palabras frías y vacías. Es por ello que le había dado tiempo para reflexionar, el chico seguramente pensaba que lo rechazaría por ser diferente, ja absurda idea considerando que si alguien sabía lo que es ser diferente era ella

-¡Anna! ¡Anna!-llegaron llamándola Elly y Sally

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritan tanto?

-¿es cierto eso que andan diciendo por ahí?- pregunto Elly

La rubia enarco una ceja-depende de que exactamente se esté diciendo, además ni siquiera me interesan los chismes de pasillo

-pero Anna lo que están diciendo…

-¿Qué pasa con lo que están diciendo?

-dicen que tu e Yoh ya no son nada… que terminaron ¿es eso verdad?

La rubia se puso pálida ¿Cómo era posible que hubiesen rumores sobre eso? Solo tenía una explicación lógica y es que el propio Yoh se haya encargado de decir que ya no tenían nada o que alguien los hubiera visto ese día en las canchas… cosa que no era posible ya que ese mismo día se hubiera armado un escándalo al saberse que el chico más cotizado de la universidad estaba soltero nuevamente

-¿quién les dijo eso?

-Es lo que se comenta por todas las facultades, pero ¿es cierto?

-eso lo pienso averiguar ahora mismo…- y sin más salió del teatro dispuesta a interrogar al castaño

* * *

Aunque le estuviese cayendo agua directamente en el rostro, aun así podía decir que no sentía nada o si se sentía como un zombi sus días últimamente habían sido sumamente monótonos y vacíos, incluso ahora después de haber salido de una práctica con el equipo de futbol su deporte favorito en la cual había sido un completo inútil, ¡NO HABIA PODIDO DETENER UN SOLO GOL! Su mente estaba tan nublada que ni atención le prestaba a los disparos que realizaba el equipo adversario, al final el entrenador lo había mandado a despejar su mente tomando una ducha en los vestidores y ahí se encontraba, pero… ¿despejar la mente? Por Kami si la tenía totalmente en blanco ese era el problema

Salió de las duchas con la mirada en el suelo, no se dio cuenta que estaba acompañado hasta que tropezó con la silueta de la chica

-ehh yo lo siento, no quise…

-oh no por favor no te preocupes, también fue culpa mía, debí haberme apartado, pero es que verte en estas condiciones…- la chica observo con una mirada sumamente lasciva al castaño quien había salido de las duchas con solo una toalla en la cintura- pero al verte así créeme que cualquiera se queda pasmada

El muchacho enarco una ceja-disculpe señorita ¿pero se puede saber qué hace aquí? Esta zona es exclusiva del equipo de futbol de la universidad y es un vestidor de hombres

-jeje lo sé y créeme no acostumbre a entrar así a estos lugares pero fui a verte en el campo y me dijeron que estabas aquí

-bien y ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-solo vine a hacerte uno pregunta y a proponerte algo si me confirmas lo que vine a preguntar- respondió la muchacha en tono sensual y acercándose a él

-¿y la pregunta es…?

-¿es cierto que terminaste con la odiosa de tu novia? ¿Qué volverás a ser el buen y casanova Yoh Asakura que todas conocemos?

El castaño apretó los dientes, ¡malvada sea! ¿Tan rápido se había expandido el rumor?, hace apenas una hora le había respondido uno de sus compañeros de clase que no tenía novia debido a un mal chiste sobre su estado de ánimo ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiesen enterado ya terceros?

-lo siento pero…- fue interrumpido por una voz muy conocida

-¿Yoh?- pregunto la rubia ingresando a los vestidores- necesito hablar contigo

El castaño tomo a la chica que estaba frente suyo y la jalo hacia el lado de los casilleros

-tu quédate aquí y no salgas- le susurro a la joven- ¡Anna no pases me estoy cambiando enseguida hablo contigo!- grito para que la rubia escuchara y no siguiera avanzando

-ok te esperare aquí

Sin importarle que la otra chica estuviese viendo busco su ropa en su respectivo casillero y se cambió velozmente para ir al encuentro de la rubia

-ehh bien ¿Qué era lo que querías que habláramos?

-sobre nosotros- hizo una pausa- sé que no es el lugar adecuado pero… se han empezado a difundir rumores sobre nuestro noviazgo por ahí y quería saber si fuiste tú el que empezó a decirlo sin haber hablado seriamente conmigo al respecto

-si lo dices por nuestro rompimiento, entonces sí, fue yo el que lo dijo

Kyouyama trago su nudo en la garganta y suspiro fuertemente- Yoh… tenemos que hablar seriamente de esto

-Anna yo creo que no hay nada de qué hablar

-¿no hay nada de qué hablar? Por favor no seas infantil Yoh, si haces esto por lo que sucedió… eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, no me importa que seas especial, no importa que allá problemas en el paso del camino, nosotros podemos superarlo y…

-Anna esto va más allá de lo que soy

-¿o enserio? ¿Y que más allá Yoh? Me vas a decir que hay una razón de peso mayor, oh vamos ni siquiera me has dado una razón válida para que nos separemos

-¿Por qué eres tan obstinada?- respondió el castaño apretando los puños y mirando en otra dirección

-obstinada no, tu si lo eres, pretendes que me como el cuento de que te diste cuenta de que no compaginábamos a estas alturas, ¿Dónde quedo él no me importa lo diferente que seamos? O lo que supuestamente sientes por mí es tan especial como para enfrentarte al mundo con tal de poder disfrutar de mi presencia

-Anna yo…

-vamos Yoh démelo mirándome a los ojos- repitió las palabras del castaño cuando este le pidió que fuesen pareja- mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no sientes nada por mí, haz que te crea y me iré de aquí y más nunca te molestare

-Anna yo no…- no termino de hablar fue interrumpido por la otra chica que se encontraba en el área de los casilleros

-te dijo que habían terminado ¿Qué no lo entiendes rubiecita?

Anna se quedó viendo a la chica con impresión y a la vez horror ¿así que eso era todo? Al final de cuentas el problema y la razón de Yoh para terminar con ella de verdad no era a consecuencia del incidente sino al hecho de que era un mujeriego y necesitaba su libertad para poder andar con la mujer que quisiera sin presiones

-¿así que eso era todo?- susurro con la mirada baja- ¡solo eres un estúpido mujeriego!- le dio una fuerte cachetada al castaño y salió corriendo de los vestidores

-¡No, Anna espera!- grito el castaño y salió corriendo tras de ella-_¿pero qué demonios hago? Esta es mi oportunidad perfecta para alejarla definitivamente de mí, pero algo… algo me impulsa a explicarle que esto es un gran mal entendido…-_ ¡Anna por favor déjame explicarte!

La rubia no oía lo que el chico decía, solo sabía que quería salir de ahí, se sentía sumamente mal, como una grandísima Idiota, tanta era su distracción que lo único que hacía era correr lejos del castaño sin darse cuenta de que estaba cruzando una de las vías internas de la universidad y se aproximaba un carro, al darse cuenta de la velocidad a la que venía, lo cerca que se encontraba y que ella por idiota se encontraba justo en medio de la calle lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos fuertemente en espera del impacto…

Impacto que nunca llego, o por lo menos no el del carro, pero si sintió como unos fuertes brazos la sostenían y luego caía del otro lado de la calle sobre la grama y un cuerpo sobre ella

-Anita ¿estás bien?, vamos respóndeme por favor- decía la voz angustiada del chico sobre ella

La rubia abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue al chico sobre ella con cara de preocupación- Suéltame- fue todo lo que dijo en un susurro de rencor

-¿Qué?

-¡que me sueltes ¿Qué no oyes?

-por lo visto está bien, eso me alegra- pronuncio en un susurro y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

-¿y a ti que demonios te importa lo que me pase? Solo eres un… un…

-Si me importa lo que te pase Anna, me importa mucho…

-baa- bufo moleta- ¿Por qué? no digas estupideces Yoh hoy acabas de confirmar que realmente nunca te he importado, ¿Por qué me salvas la vida si realmente solo soy un ser más del montón de humanos estúpidos que hay a tu alrededor?

-¡MENTIRA! Anna si a ti te pasa algo yo me muero, no podría vivir en el mismo mundo en el que no estés, así que por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo como esto…

-entonces ¿Por qué?- susurro con el rostro bajo, el cabello le hacía sombra en sus ojos- ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo? ¿Por qué andabas con otra chica?

-yo no estaba con ninguna otra chica, ella llego solo yo no… yo no hice nada Anna créeme… ella incluso fue justamente para confirmar lo del rumor de que habíamos terminado, y yo…

-tú le confirmaste que era cierto por lo visto…

-de hecho no pude…- se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a la chica- vamos te llevare a tu casa para que te cambies te has ensuciado de barro

* * *

-Doncella esos datos que obtuvo…

-Así es Marco, los usare para recuperar a Yoh, seguramente se apartara definitivamente de Anna cuando se entere que su queridísima Rubia le ha estado ocultando cosas acerca de su pasado

-¿realmente cree que funcionara?

-no lo dudo, ambos hermanos Asakura odian a los cazadores, sobre todo Hao, es posible que este quiera hasta asesinarla después de enterarse

* * *

-bien llegamos-bien ya la había dejado sana y salva en la puerta de su casa, estaba dispuesto a irse pero la chica lo tomo del brazo e impidió su marcha

-Tenemos que hablar

-¿estas segura Anna? Tal vez no sea el momento además Sharona…

-Sharona no se encuentra en la casa, de hecho nadie está en la casa y de cualquier forma hablaremos en mi habitación

-bien- fue todo lo que dijo el muchacho al ver los ojos de la rubia

El castaño espero a que ella se cambiara de ropa, para luego entrar el a su habitación, ambos se sentaron, ella en su pequeña cama y el en una silla de madera que se encontraba justo al lado

-¿Por qué quieres terminar conmigo Yoh? Y quiero la verdad

El suspiro, sería una historia un tanto larga, pero le diría todo, ya ¿para qué ocultarlo?- Recuerdas que nos conocimos en Londres ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?, me hicieron cantar algo sumamente vergonzoso a tu lado

-jiji si es cierto- rio el chico ante la cara de fastidio de la rubia- bien ya yo llevaba aproximadamente 2 semanas allí, estaba de vacaciones junto a mi Amigo Lizerg, él es inglés y tiene una casa allá así que decidí pasar mis últimos días de las vacaciones de verano junto a él, un día caminando distraídamente por las calles me encontré a una joyería, me llamo la atención uno de los Anillos de compromiso que allí se encontraban, una señora muy curiosa estaba en la entrada a la joyería, me invito a pasar, ya dentro ella me pregunto si tenía una novia, a la cual quería con devoción – el joven hizo una pequeña pausa mientras reía al recordar ese suceso- a mí me confundió un poco la palabra y ahí la anciana comenzó a darme una larga explicación sobre lo que para ella era el Amor, lo recuerdo perfectamente: "el Amor es un sentimiento totalmente puro e ingenuo" esas fueron sus palabras, al terminar de dar sus discurso y convencerme de que el Amor era lo más grande y perfecto de este mundo me obsequio un pequeño anillo de plata muy hermoso, yo lo acepte sin poder evitarlo, pero extraño demasiado que aquella señora me regalara algo tan valioso así nada más, juzgando por lo que estaba hecho el anillo investigue por internet más o menos cuanto era el precio de este artículo, me sorprendió demasiado el valor así que decidí devolvérselo, por ello regrese al día siguiente a esa joyería

**Flash Back**

**-buenas Señora, soy el chico de ayer, al que le dio un anillo…- el joven dejo de hablar, no veía a nadie de tras del mostrador, lo cual era sumamente extraño ya que la puerta se encontraba abierta- ¿señora?**

**Se acercó al mostrador, no sabía porque pero algo lo impulsa a buscar detrás de este aunque fuese una falta de respeto- ¡SEÑORA!- grito alarmado al ver a la pobre anciana en suelo desmayada**

**Inmediatamente la llevo a un hospital, donde le informaron que la señora sufría de cáncer y estaba en etapa terminal, extrañamente ella nunca se había hecho ningún tratamiento ni nada por el estilo para detener la enfermedad, pasado un tiempo el médico le informo que la paciente se encontrar consiente y quería hablar con él**

**-¿se encuentra mejor?- fue su pregunta al entrar a la habitación**

**-je a cada segundo se acerca más mi hora de decir adiós, así que mejor por supuesto- contesto la viejita**

**El castaño se molestó ¿Cómo podía decir que era mejor que se acercara la hora de su muerte?-¿Por qué dice eso?**

**-joven, recuerda lo que le dije ayer sobre el Amor y el anillo que le di**

**-por supuesto, de hecho es la razón por la que fui a verla, no puedo aceptar ese anillo, es muy valioso**

**-Así es, es muy valioso, pero no por lo que usted cree, ese fue el anillo con el que mi difunto esposo me pidió matrimonio, lo hizo con sus propias manos y lo hizo con la firme convicción de que simbolizaba la unión entre dos Almas gemelas**

**-con más razón no puedo aceptarlo, esto es algo que simboliza algo importante para usted**

**-la juventud de hoy no presta atención u_u**

**-¿a qué se refiere?**

**-le dije que yo ya no lo necesitare, debe saberlo estoy muriendo poco a poco y así esa bien, es lo que deseo y ese anillo está hecho para que sea entregado a la persona que se Ama por eso se lo he entregado**

**-pero…**

**- escúcheme, mi esposo murió hace 15 años en un accidente automovilístico salvándome la vida… desde entonces solo pienso en el día en que pueda volver a verlo, pero antes de eso necesitaba asegurarme que este Anillo que él me dio quedara en buenas manos**

**-¿Por qué yo?**

**- se lo he dicho- tomo la mano donde el Asakura llevaba el anillo y la apretó- este Anillo solo, escúcheme bien solo debe entregárselo a aquella mujer que estés seguro de Amar, yo sé que la encontraras, a aquella destinada a estar a tu lado, tienes la misma mirada de él cuándo lo conocí, la mirada de aquel que quiere encontrar la felicidad y poder compartirla junto a otra persona- sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos- ahora que sé que este anillo estará en buenas manos puedo morir tranquila y reunirme al fin con él, tal vez tenga la dicha de renacer y volver a encontrarlo para poder vivir nuevamente a su lado…**

**Fin del Flash back**

-Esa señora murió en mis manos Anna- relataba el chico con una mirada sumamente triste- y me dejo dos cosas sumamente importantes, el conocimiento de que verdaderamente existe algo tan poderoso que perdura aun después de la muerte y ese Anillo que simboliza la unión de dos Almas

-Yoh…

-si lo sé, lo sé, es un relato muy triste y lo sientes porque haya pasado por un momento tan triste pero… no es al punto que quiero llegar

-¿entonces a qué?

-¿recuerda la noche antes de que te secuestraran?- la joven asintió- ese día tú me preguntaste que sentía por ti, tu molestaste al ver que no respondía lo que querías oír- la muchacha trago saliva al recordar el suceso- pase toda la noche y parte del día siguiente pensando, en el porque te habías molestado, llegue a la conclusión de que necesitabas oír de mi parte que te amaba, pero realmente no me encontraba preparado para decir semejante cosa Anna, no después de ver como realmente ese sentimiento es capaz de cambiar la vida de alguien no cuando se lo poderoso e intenso que es realmente Amar a alguien ahí la razón de no decirte nada, ¿Cómo garantizar que el cariño que siento por ti es algo eterno y no pasajero o simplemente eso cariño nada más?

Anna cerro los ojos y sonrió tristemente, claro ahora lo entendía, esa palabra no es algo que pueda decir a la ligera, aunque admiraba a Yoh por darle tanto valor e importancia a esa palabra y a los sentimientos, no podía negra que era sumamente triste saber que él no le diría esas dos palabras que le hubiera encantado oír, por el simple hecho de no poder asegurar algo tan importante como el Amarla

-pero ese día…- continuo hablando el castaño- cuando recibiste el disparo, cuando te vi agonizando entre mis brazos… el dolor, el solo imaginarme que estaría en el mismo mundo en el que tu no, el ver como se me iba tu vida en mis brazos… ahí lo supe… yo… yo Te AMO Anna

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

Etto... Mil disculpas por el grandisimo retraso ocurrido de VERDA MIL DISCULPAS, pero este año empeze mi otra carrera y, por favor entiendan estar en la uni de por si no es facil y estudiar dos carreras me quita el tiempo y la inspiracion para escribir, de cualquier forma espero que les guste el capi y les saque de algunas dudas

PD: hoy este fic cumple un Año de ser publicado, wauuu me impresiono yo misma por durar tanto tiempo haciendo esto XD, mil gracias a las personas que leen este fic por motivarme a continuarlo y les prometo que actualizare pronto ya que estoy a final de semestre tengo un poco mas de tiempo libre y ya he comenzado a trabajar en los proximos capítulos, bueno eso es todo Bye y dejen Reviews por favor n_n


	39. Chapter 39Primera Vez

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla…Bla…Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

**Nota: este capítulo lo estoy publicando Hoy porque prometí actualizar para esta fecha, pero realmente ****no era el capi correspondiente****, así que oficialmente esto será un arroz con mango, a partir de este capi se volverá a la historia en el presente más dejare huecos que realmente quería explicar de las cosas que sucedieron en el pasado (****específicamente la pelea de los hermanos Asakura****)pero de verdad la uní me quito tiempo y no pude terminar el capi correspondiente a tiempo, me disculpo y bueno espero que disfruten de este las amantes del romance entre YohxAnna ya que habrá Lemon, leve pero habrá XD**

* * *

**Capítulo XXXIX. Primera Vez**

* * *

Sentía su respiración acelerada, su pulso aumentando de una manera desorbitante a cada segundo, su piel a una temperatura nada soportable… por Kami que realmente nada era comparable a la preocupación y anticipación que sentía en estos momentos

-¿Anita realmente está segura de esto?- susurro como pudo el chico al despegar los labios de los de su novia

-claro que si Yoh, nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida, ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita? Te Amo

El chico soltó el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, la rubia había hablado con una convicción enorme y ese fuego en sus ojos simplemente lo había dejado sin palabras… solo podía rezar y poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para cumplir con sus propósito de Amarla y respetarla esa noche

-y yo te Amo a ti Anita- dijo este para comenzar a besarla nuevamente mientras deslizaba sus manos desde los brazos de la chica hacia su cintura

Si definitivamente esto era algo que iba más allá de todo lo podría pedir a este mundo, Anna Kyouyama, la mujer que lo volvía loco, aquella por la cual daría su vida sin pensarlo, por la que trabajaba día a día por el simple placer de esta junto a ella, la chica que causa sus desvelos en fin aquella mujer a la que tiene la dicha de Amar, se encontraba justo debajo de él, en una cama y dispuesta en su totalidad a entregarle una de sus posiciones más preciadas, Su propio cuerpo… ¿y cómo se supone que habían llegado a esto? Estaban en un cuarto de hotel de una carretera, se supone que se encontrarían con sus amigos en aquel campamento en el que Anna impartía clases de canto y que alguna vez había ofrecido a su para entonces "amiga" Jeanne para realizar una reunión con todos sus conocidos. La diferencia es que en esta ocasión la reunión se llevaría a cabo con los verdaderos amigos de Yoh, los cuales habían venido a América para visitarlo nuevamente luego del incidente con Hao

Lo malo es que en plena carretera había ocurrido un fuerte derrumbe cuando ellos dos iban de camino, y para colmo debido a la tormenta, la camioneta también había sufrido daños y a consecuencia estuvieron tiempo caminando hasta encontrar ese pequeño pero bonito hotel. Habían durado un rato hablando platicando de una y otra cosa hasta que de repente debido a la tormenta la luz de aquel local se haba ido, decidieron ir a dormir pero antes encendieron la pequeña chimenea que tenían en esa habitación que alquilaron. El muchacho sin querer sintió nostalgia al ver la llama ya que recordó a su hermano y el combate a muerte que habían tenido, la muchacha al ver la mirada triste del chico lo primero que hizo fue besarlo y abrazarlo fuertemente.

**Flash Back**

**El castaño despego sus labios de la chica para darle un beso en la frente y suspirar**

**-¿Por qué siempre haces eso Yoh?**

**-¿Por qué hago que?- pregunto sumamente confundido el chico**

**-siempre es igual, me besas de forma tierna, me abrazas pero cuando el beso se pone más intenso te apartas y besas mi frente, lo haces como si huyeras**

**-eso no es cierto Anita, no huyo**

**-¿entonces? ¿Qué es lo que haces Yoh? Voy a terminar pensando que me tienes miedo o algo**

**-jijiji bueno miedo con tu carácter cualquiera jijiji**

**-no te hagas el tonto sabes a lo que me refiero**

**-no, no lo sé Anna**

**-te comportas como si realmente no quisieras nada conmigo ¿eso es lo que pasa? ¿No sientes atracción alguna por mí en "ese" aspecto?**

**-pero que cosas dices Anna**

**La joven enarco una ceja en señal de suspicacia- así que es eso- bufo- es un tanto absurdo no crees, después de todo eras conocido por ser don juan que no media con quien**

**-primero y principal Anna sabes que eso no es así, vamos ¿te comportaras otra vez como en las vacaciones en la playa?**

**Desvió la mirada-esto es diferente Yoh, realmente, yo realmente siento que este momento es perfecto para esto…**

**-Anita tú… no, esto…**

**-Esto ¿Qué?**

**-es complicado Anna, además ¿Por qué querrías hacerlo?**

**-porque Te Amo es una razón ¿no lo crees?- aun desviando la mirada sumamente sonrojada- tú mismo has dicho: "cuando se Ama a alguien se le quiera dar todo lo mejor de uno mismo" realmente siento que es el momento preciso para demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti**

**-Anita…- le tomo el rostro y la obligo a verlo a los ojos- no necesito que hagas eso para saber lo que sientes por mí, sabes que me conformo con la gran dicha y honor que es probar tus labios o abrazarte, para mí eso es suficiente**

**-lo sé Baka -sonrió- por eso es que eres todo un caballero y es una de las razones que me impulsan a esto, eres tan lindo, atento, comprensivo, es como si fueras perfecto grandísimo idiota, me das demasiadas cosas, mientras que yo…**

**-tú me das ganas para despertar cada mañana con una sonrisa Anna Kyouyama, me das la fuerza para enfrentarme contra cualquier cosa si es necesario con tal de protegerte ¿te parece poco? Eres el motivo de mis alegrías, de mis suspiros, de mis pensamientos incluso**

**-si es así, ¿entonces por qué? **

**-porque para mí lo que tengo ya es más que suficiente, no necesito más nada de ti para ser feliz**

**-esa no es la verdadera razón, dime la verdad Yoh**

**El castaño suspiro, esa era una de las razones, pero realmente había una aún más poderosa y era a la que más le temía- Anna, sabes la inyección que me aplico Jeanne para aumentar mis poderes y que tuviese la oportunidad de ganarle a Hao…**

**-la que casi te mato de fiebre**

**-exactamente, esa fue una fórmula que desarrollo Fausto cuando lo tenían amenazado con su esposa, eso hizo que mi fuerza de duplicar y pues viste la magnitud de daño que puedo causar, presenciaste totalmente mi batalla con Hao y aun no lo controlo bien, es un poder sumamente inestable y…**

**-¿Y?**

**-Y pues yo… tengo miedo de no poder controlar mi fuerza y pues… lastimarte de alguna manera**

**-¿eso es todo?**

**-¿Cómo que si eso es todo Anna? Te estoy diciendo que…- ¿Qué fue eso? Por el Amor al cielo ¿Anna lo había callado con un beso?- Anna… Anna para…- decía el chico entre besos**

**-solo eres un grandísimo tonto- dijo la muchacha con una leve sonría mientras le acariciaba el rostro al moreno- me estás diciendo que te cohíbes que estar conmigo por temor a lastimarme, jeje es una de las cosas más absurdas que has dicho Asakura**

**-pero Anna…**

**-confió en ti bobo- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- sé que no me harás daño alguno, además de que realmente quiero que esto sucede, porque sé que contigo no será solo sexo, quiero entregarme a ti porque te Amo Yoh y lo deseo, siento que es el momento y quiero entregarte mi cuerpo en muestra de mi Amor**

**-No, ya te dije que no es necesario, yo no lo necesito**

**-Yoh es algo que yo te pido, no te estoy preguntando si lo necesitas o no, quiero ser tuya en totalidad-pronuncio la joven con total seguridad y con una luz en los ojos que dejo al castaño sumergido en aquellas perlas negras**

**-jiji Anita pase lo que pase, nunca me pertenecerás, tu siempre serás Anna Kyouyama aun después de esto, en este mundo nadie es dueño de nadie**

**-pues yo creo que… ya va espera ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Después de esto? ¿Entonces…?**

**-entonces Señorita Kyouyama, esta noche, bajo esta tormenta y en esta pequeña habitación iluminada por una fogata, pienso hacerle el Amor, con todo el Amor y cariño que siento por usted, yo también pienso demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti y entregarme en cuerpo y alma totalmente por primera vez a la mujer que Amo**

**Fin del flash back**

Si esas habían sida las palabras con las que el chico había marcado esa noche, la primera noche en la que se entregaría a ese castaño en cuerpo y alma, si así seria, esa noche ambos se entregarían totalmente el uno al otro.

El tiempo parecía no pasar por esa habitación, todo era sutilmente perfecto, el sonido de la lluvia afuera, la leve iluminación que les ofrecía el pequeño fuego de la vieja chimenea y el sutil toque del castaño a través de su piel, todo era sumamente mágico y novedoso.

-Te Amo Anna- susurro nuevamente el joven mientras bajaba sus besos por el fino cuello de aquella rubia

Lentamente, bajo una mano un tanto temblorosa a la cintura de la rubia donde comenzó a desatar el nudo de la bata que tenía puesta cortesía de la posada en la que se encontraban, Sonrió para sí mismo, ¿Quién lo diría? El Yoh Asakura nervioso hasta la medula ocia por lo que realizaría, bueno si iban al caso era cierto que había estado en situaciones similares con decenas de chicas, pero esto era diferente, aparte de que sería la primera vez que consumaría el acto como tal, era con Ella, si con ELLA, su Anita, la mujer que Amaba.

-Ahh- soltó tímidamente y tembló un poco la chica al sentir las manos del castaño recorriendo directamente la piel de su cintura y dirigiéndose a sus piernas

El joven sonrió, vaya esa especie de gemido tímido por parte de la rubia había sido más placentero de lo que podría haber imaginado. Termino su recorrido de besos por el cuello de la muchacha y procedió a mover sus labios por el hombro de está retirando también la bata abierta de sus hombros.

-tu olor, la suavidad de tu piel, tu respuesta ante mis toques, Anna todo esto es más de lo que he soñado- dijo deteniendo sus besos y carias subiendo sus manos desde los muslos de la joven para apoyarlas en la cama y ver desde más altura y con mayor claridad el rostro de la chica-es definitivo Anna, delante de ti soy como un niño, absolutamente todo lo que está pasando me supera, estas sensaciones…

-shhh, no digas más tonto- dijo la chica colocando un dedo en los labios del chico- lo sé, para ti también será la primera vez, ya me lo habías dicho, por eso esto es aún más especial y hermoso

-pensé que no me habías creído…

-realmente en ese instante no lo hice, pero sé que no me mentirías en algo tan importante y a las vez simple, así que tranquilo, confió en ti, solo déjate llevar por lo que sientes por mi

El chico volvió a besarla, feliz y complacido de las palabras de su novia, claro confianza, ella ahora más que nunca le estaba demostrando que confiaba ciegamente en él, es por ello que no se dejaría abrumar por las sensaciones, se concentraría en cada una de las cosas que estaba haciendo, cada caria, cada beso, cada sutil toque y todo lo demás con el fin primordial de no hacerle daño y demostrarle su Amor de todas las maneras posible.

Por su parte la rubia, no cabía de la dicha, todo lo que ese castaño la hacía sentir, cada uno de los toques de esas milagrosas manos por su piel la estaban haciendo perder el juicio, pero aún más, estaba feliz de lo que acaba de decir, esto era absolutamente perfecto, la primera vez de Ambos en todos los sentidos, Yoh tomaría su virginidad, pero al mismo tiempo ella tomaría la de el por así decirlo, irónico ¿no?, vaya, si todas las "admiradoras" de su novio se enteraran de ello seguramente la odiarían más de lo que ya lo hacían, aunque eso también le quitaría la fama a al castaño de ser el gran semental que decían por ahí. Bueno eso no importaba, lo único que podía decir ahora es que estaba sumamente feliz, aun podía recordar el día en que él le había confesado ese pequeño "secreto":

**Flash Back**

**-¿en qué piensas?- pregunto el castaño a la chica que se encontraba a su lado contemplando las estrellas **

**Habían ido juntos a celebra una victoria más del equipo de futbol de la universidad, en la que por supuesto el castaño había sido la estrella. Al salir del partido el chico paso por un supermercado a comprar algunas cosas para "la cena de celebración" y luego habían ido hacia una pequeña montaña a las afueras de la cuidad desde donde se podía contemplar esta y especialmente las hermosas estrellas en el cielo nocturno, así que después de la "gran cena" de Ramen instantáneo se tumbaron en una sábana a contemplar el panorama nocturno, pero la rubia se había mantenido sumamente callada durante este tiempo y eso había puesto nervioso al chico**

**-en nada en particular- contesto con voz un tanto seca**

**-vamos Anita ¿ahora que sucede? No digas que nada, mucho menos con ese tono con el que dices que pasa de todo- dijo el chico levantándose un poco de donde se encontraba y apoyándose en un codo para ver el rostro de la joven**

**-es que no dejo de pensar en las chicas que te esperaban afuera cuando saliste del partido , absolutamente todas son unas…- se mordió el labio inferior para evitar decir la Palabrota que se le había venido a la mente-me enferma que te miren como una especie de juguete sexual, es todo- dijo desviando la mirada**

**-jijiji ¿eso es todo?, Anita eso a mí no me interesa, absolutamente todas ellas están equivocadas- voltio el rostro de la muchacha con delicadeza para que lo mirara a los ojos- sol tu sabes como soy realmente, lo conoces absolutamente todo de mí- se inclinó para besar a su novia**

**Beso al cual ella respondió, pero pocos segundos después se apartó dejando confundido al castaño**

**-¿sucede algo más Anna?**

**-sí, Yoh sucede algo muy importante**

**-¿Qué es?**

**-que mientes, es mentira que soy la única que lo conoce "absolutamente todo de ti"**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-hay otras dos mujeres que lo saben todo de ti, esta Tamao y la otra es- soltó un suspiro- Jeanne, ella sí que lo sabe todo de ti**

**-¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono?**

**-sé que es estúpido Yoh pero, digamos que aún estoy un poco celosa de ella, no solo porque conoce todo tu pasado, lo que eres e incluso comparte el hecho de no ser una humana común contigo, sino que aparte cada vez que puede me restriega en la cara que tú y ella eran la pareja ideal, que compenetraban en todos los sentidos, y sobre todo me recuerda lo bien que se llevaban en la cama, ¿sabes? es desesperante…**

**-ya va espera ¿Qué dijiste que hace Jeanne?**

**-me agobia con sus comentarios acerca de su perfecta relación cuando estaban juntos, pero eso no es el caso, puedo soportarlo, pero al ver a esas tipas hoy en la salida del estadio yo…**

**-me parece increíble que Jeanne allá caído tan bajo, nunca pensé que se pusiera a inventar semejante cosas y restregártelas en la cara, solo para que te apartes de mí- abrazo a la rubia- pero no tengas miedo Anita, esas cosas que te dice son puras cosas falsas, además lo que te dije, de que eres la única que me conoce del todo es cierto, eres la única con la que puedo mostrar mis sentimientos tal cual son, con Jeanne, si es cierto fue divertido, me gustaba mucho, pero nada se compara al Amor que siento por ti**

**-lo sé, pero cada vez que te imagino con esa en la cama, me entran ganas de estrangularla**

**-jijiji es absurdo que te imagines cosas que técnicamente nunca pasaron**

**-¿Cómo así?- dijo la rubia portándose del abrazo- ¿nunca qué?**

**-pues veras Anna, Jeanne y yo nunca llegamos a tener relaciones sexuales, no estoy diciendo que nunca lo intentamos o que no se dieran situaciones comprometedoras entre nosotros, solo que nunca se llegó a consumar algo**

**-¿me estás diciendo que nunca te llegaste a acostar con Jeanne?**

**- No Anna, ni con Jeanne ni con ninguno otra, así que realmente no tienes nada que imaginar**

**La rubia se quedó un rato viéndolo fijamente para luego carcajearse fuertemente sin poder controlarse- JAJAJAJAJAJA por favor Yoh, de verdad, ha sido algo demasiado cómico JAJAJAJAJA**

**-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?**

**-JAJAJAJA lo que acabas de decir, por el amor al cielo Yoh ¿Quién demonios creería que eres virgen? JAJAJAJA definitivamente eres mejor comediante que Chocolove, es el mejor chiste que he escuchado en mi vida**

**- a mí no me hace gracia Anna- dijo el muchacho muy serio por las burlas de la chica ante su confesión**

**-jejeje lo siento mi joven "doncello", pero realmente fue algo que no espere oír de ti-le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- gracias por subirme el ánimo, con tu comentario**

**El chico suspiro y se levantó- será mejor que te lleve a tu casa, ya es tarde- dijo caminando en dirección a su auto**

**Fin flash Back**

Los recuerdos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por el castaño, al levantarla un poco con el fin de deshacerse de su bressier.

La chica volvió a temblar y su corazón comenzó a latir a un más rápido, ya estaba casi totalmente expuesta ante el castaño, la anticipación era algo que no podía contralar y más aún, se sentía mal, ya que sentía que el momento se acercaba más y más y ella aún no había hecho nada aun, solo se dedicaba a sentir y bueno no era algo que se pudiese reprochar, cada suave caricia por parte del chico la hacía perder la noción de quien era, incluso del hecho de que debía respirar

Mientras el Asakura movía sus manos que recorrían la espalda de la Kyouyama mientras su boca no soltaba los labios de esta, algunos besos suaves y dulces, otros más juguetones y pasionales.

La muchacha tímidamente comenzó a acariciar el pecho y la espalda del castaño, y no era por nada, pero de verdad se sentía genial tener la posibilidad de tocar a ese chico al cual se sentía orgullosa de saber que cada uno de los músculos que palpaba era gracias a su rigoroso entrenamiento

-ummm- gimió y se estremeció el joven al sentir como se deslizaba la mano de su novia por todo su pecho y abdomen ¡ELLA LO VOLVERIA LOCO!-Anita -pronuncio jadeando

-dime

-Te Amo- pronuncio el joven para besarla con una pasión descomunal mientras dirigía sus manos a la última prenda de la muchacha

* * *

-¿realmente crees que estén bien?

-¿no fuiste tú el que dijo que Yoh te había llamado y dicho que habían tenido un pequeño accidente en la carretera pero que llegarían mañana lo más temprano posible?, no sé de qué te preocupas Manta

-es que dijo que buscarían un lugar para quedarse y desde entonces no ha vuelto llamar Horo, eso me preocupa

O vamos, son las 1 de la mañana, ya duérmete, con lo vago que es Yoh seguramente eso es lo que debió hacer apenas llegar a una pensión o motel, por eso no te ha llamado

* * *

Y seguían ahí, totalmente expuestos uno al otro, y no simplemente por el hecho de estar completamente desnudos, si no por el hecho de estar entregándose el alma el uno el otro más allá del cuerpo, sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y no había nada que los ocultara, sus besos decían todo

-Anna- pronuncio el chico separándose de los labios de su chica y mirándola a los ojos

-¿umm?

-¿estas lista?- pregunto con voz algo ronca mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la chica

-s… Si- contesto sumamente nerviosa, la verdad es que sentía una exagerada urgencia porque el castaño entrara en ella y calmara el fuego que sentía por dentro pero… al escucharlo en ese momento pidiéndole permiso la había puesto sumamente nerviosa y la había hecho sonrojar aún más si es que era posible del solo imaginar lo que continuaría

El castaño se acomodó mejor recostando completamente a la chica, apoyándose en sus codos y posicionándose para penetrarla, mientras ella se abrazaba fuertemente a él, lo cual hizo que el chico notara que…

-Anita ¿estas temblando?

-no es nada Yoh, tu continua

-¿Cómo que nada? Anna si no estás segura no pasa nada lo dejaremos hasta aquí

-no pretendas huir a estas alturas Asakura, tal vez este nerviosa, tal vez tenga algo de miedo, pero eso no significa que no desee más unirme completamente contigo, así que continua

-Anna no puedo, no quiero lastimarte, yo… tengo mucho miedo

-Yoh mírame a los ojos- dijo ella tomando su rostro- quiero que demuestres eso en lo que tanto crees y que te ha llevado a hacer tantas cosas por mí, siempre me has dicho que crees en lo que te enseño esa señora, que el Amor es lo más sagrado y poderoso que existe en este mundo, pues si es cierto, no pasara, no me lastimaras ni ocurrirá nada extraño, solo seremos tu y yo uniéndonos como un solo ser

El chico tomo una de las manos de la rubia, le dio un beso en el dorso y luego entrelazo sus dedos- prométeme que si te hago daño o te duele me lo dirás

-tonto no me harás daño y si me duele será normal, ¿no crees?

-Te Amo Anna- dijo cerrando el espacio entre sus labios y bajando las caderas para introducirse lentamente en la cavidad de su Amada

Fue sumamente suave y lento, con toda la delicadeza que pudo, aunque sinceramente para él se sentía sumamente extraño, el interior de Anna que se abría poco a poco a él era sumamente estrecho y cálido, era una sensación extremadamente placentera pero extraña al mismo tiempo, a pesar de todo sus pensamientos iban enfocados a mantenerse precavido y regular sus emociones y fuerza

Para la rubia era una mezcla de molestia e incomodidad sentir como su novio se abría paso en su interior, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era una de las cosas más hermosas que podría estar pasando, Yoh Asakura y ella entregándose completamente el uno al otro

Y así iban los pensamientos de cada uno hasta que el castaño se topó con una interferencia en su camino al mismo tiempo que Anna apretaba la mano que tenía enlazada con él

-Anita- susurro el chico-no…

-Hazlo- ordenó con los ojos ensombrecidos

El chico levanto la mirada, respiro profundamente y embistió con más fuerza atravesando esa especie de barrera que obstaculizaba su avance, se apegó a ella y la abrazó con los ojos cerrados susurrándole que lo perdonara, pues al romper el himen de la chica esta había dado una especie de pequeño grito ahogado, mostrando con ello que le había dolido, Sintió algo caer en su oreja, una gota de algún líquido cálido.

-Anita perdóname, de verdad perdóname yo… soy un idiota, no debí…

-si eres un grandísimo idiota- susurro la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios aunque aún brotaban pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos- no debes detenerte tu solo sigue, no te preocupes- el dolor que le había causado perder la virginidad fue fuerte pero quería demostrarle a Yoh que era capaz de soportar ese dolor y seguir adelante, que era una chica fuerte y que esto no era nada comparado con la felicidad que sentía de saber que ya era suya completamente

El chico sola la contemplo con una mirada triste mientras secaba el camino que las pequeñas lágrimas de la rubia habían hecho en su rostro.

Él parecía haberse detenido y el silencio del momento la desesperaba, ¿Qué acaso no pensaba continuar? ¿Tan débil la creía?, el dolor que sentido empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco y era sustituida por unas enormes ansias de que el chico continuará con lo que estaban haciendo, ella misma fue quien tímidamente y con ayuda sus instintos siguió con el movimiento de caderas que llevaban hace un rato, para que Yoh entendiera que podía seguir, que no había sido nada.

El chico levantó la cabeza, la miró y le sonrió uniendo sus labios a los de la rubia

-de verdad perdóname- le susurró al oído

-no tengo nada que perdonarte tonto

-Te AMO Anna, más que a cualquier cosas que exista en este universo

-igual que yo te Amo a ti Yoh Asakura- pronuncio la rubia para besar nuevamente y de manera sumamente pasional y profunda a aquel con el que se unía y que por primera vez se convertía en su amante

Yoh comenzaba a moverse con más fuerza, pero sin dejar la delicadeza que llevaba hasta el momento; estaba inmerso en el sutil placer que le ofrecía la chica y aquella calidez sin fin que sentía en su pecho sin dejar de besarla. Anna estuvo obligada a romper el beso para emitir un sonoro jadeo, provocado por un extraño escalofrío que había recorrido todo su cuerpo hasta hacerla temblar. El placer se había apoderado de la rubia completamente, ya no le importaba gritar, quejarse ni llorar; sólo deseaba sentir todo lo que estaba experimentando, lo que Yoh le hacía sentir en ese preciso momento

-…Y-Yoh… – lo llamó con un hilo de voz.

El castaño levantó la mirada

-Anita- susurro también el chico, mientras el placer también intentaba apoderarse completamente de él, pero este no lo permitía pensando siempre en moderar la fuerza con la que penetraba a la rubia para no lastimarla

Los labios de ambos se encontraron buscándose en cada penetración, aunque de vez en cuando necesitaban separarse, para gemir suavemente. El ritmo era suave y lento, casi adictivo. Mientras la pasión aumentaba, la rubia ya no era consiente de nada de su alrededor, solo sabía que estaba con la persona que Amaba y que este le hacía sentir cosas inexplicables y maravillosas.

El castaño separo su mano de la de la Kyouyama para tomar las sabanas con mucha fuerza y retorcerlas hasta casi romperlas en un intento de mantenerse cuerdo y liberar algo de la presión que sentía dentro de su cuerpo, simplemente el placer que le proporcionaba el interior de Anna era algo demasiado majestuoso y a eso se le sumaba lo magnifico que era escucharla jadear y gemir su nombre, simplemente eso no tenía explicación

Anna realmente no sabía que sentir. No conocía tantas nuevas emociones y era difícil asimilarlas todas, llego un momento en el que sintió que iba a explotar, abrazándose fuertemente a la espalda del castaño estiro su cuello hacia atrás y dio un gran gemido mientras él prácticamente hacia lo mismo, por primera vez en la noche se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía liberando su esencia en el interior de la rubia y se dejaba caer en el pecho de la chica jadeando de forma incontrolable.

Y ahí estaban los dos jadeantes pero sonrientes, ambos con la mente prácticamente en blanco, lo único que sabían es que acababan de pasar por el momento más maravilloso de sus vidas, habían ido al nirvana y regresado

El castaño se dio cuenta que había dejado caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, así que se volvió a apoyar en sus codos, alzándose un poco encima de ella y le retiro unos cabellos que tenía sobre el rostro

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto mientras acaricia los cabellos de la rubia mientras esta continuaba jadeante

-maravillosamente- sonrió la chica abriendo los ojos y dejando ver una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa

-jiji me alegro- y la beso, un beso lento y sumamente cariñoso- Te Amo

-Yo también, más de lo que creí fuese permitido en este mundo

El castaño salió lentamente de ella y se echó a un lado abrazándola fuertemente, mientras aun intentaban normalizar su respiración

-gracias por esta noche Anna, es el mejor regalo que podre recibir en mi vida- dijo el castaño haciendo referencia a que concidencialmente esa madrugada era el día de su cumpleaños

-gracias a ti- dijo la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla- y feliz cumpleaños

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno etto… espero que les haya gustado, de verdad trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible, ya que era la primera vez de esos dos pero bueno no me salió como esperaba u_u, ya saben espero reviews y me disculpo una vez más por mi retraso en publicar pero de verdad las Unís no me dejan chance T_T**


	40. Chapter 40

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla…Bla…Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

* * *

**Capitulo XL. Regreso a Casa/déjame enmendar mis errores**

* * *

-al fin en casa- soltó en un suspiro el castaño al estar al frente de su hogar, el día anterior había terminado todo lo que tenía pendiente en la isla de Okinawa y ese día partió lo más temprano posible de vuelta a Tokio, después del desagradable encuentro con Jeanne habían llegado un sin número de recuerdos a su mente, muchos de ellos que relato a su socia Cloeh en un intento de desahogarse y otros muchos recuerdos que no pudo evitar que le eran muy hermosos pero que al mismo tiempo le creaban un enorme nudo en la garganta al pensar en su familia y el peligro que corrían…

Se bajó del taxi y camino hasta la puerta de su casa, la cual fue abierta antes de que siquiera la tocara

-¡PAPA!- grito el pequeño Hanna saltando encima de su padre

-jijiji HANNA CUANTO TE EXTRAÑE- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente- ¿Cómo estas mi niño?

-muy bien, pero me hacías falta, Ryu y Amidamaru no son tan buenos como tú para hacerme dormir y Mama también ha estado saliendo y llega muy tarde me he sentido algo solo- dijo el rubiecito haciendo una especie de puchero

-¿tu mama ha estado llegando tarde?- pregunto el castaño frunciendo el ceño

-no seas exagerado Hanna—dijo la rubia desde el umbral de la puerta- hola Yoh

-Hola Anita- sonrió el chico

A los pocos segundos salieron Ryu y su fiel guarda espalda Amidamaru los cuales lo ayudaron con su equipaje, mientras el castaño subió a su habitación se dio una ducha para luego bajar y almorzar junto a su familia.

-entonces cuente don Yoh, ¿Cómo le fue en la playa?

-jijiji pues bastante bien, el señor Nakamura es una persona muy fácil de tratar y convencer, no me dio mucho problema con los diseños, además la casa en la que nos quedamos era sumamente grande y bonita, bueno y ni que decir de la vista

-¿casa?- intervino la rubia- ¿no se supone que estarían en un hotel?

-bueno Anita eso pensé yo, pero al llegar el Señor Nakamura os acogió en su casa y dijo que sería el mejor lugar de trabajo y no es por nada pero realmente lo fue…

* * *

-¿entonces hija, no piensas contarme como te fue en Okinawa?

-pues bien supongo

-¿supones?

-el señor Nakamura se mostró muy complacido con el trabajo que presentamos

-Cloeh mi vida, sabes que no me refiero a eso

La chica soltó un largo suspiro- si te refieres a cómo va mi relación con Yoh, pues te alegrara saber que somos más cercanos… pero no estoy segura que él me llegue a ver como algo más que una amiga

-¿por qué lo dices?

-mientras estuvimos en la isla me conto un montón de cosas de su pasado, por una pate me alegra saber que confía en mi lo suficiente para decirme esas cosas privadas, pero por otra parte me entero de cosas que no son precisamente de mi agrado

-¿de qué tipo de cosas mi niña?

-como conoció a su esposa, todo por lo que han pasado, lo mucho que la quiere… enserio fue un poco fuerte oír todo eso de sus propios labios

-entiendo… pero supongo que nunca pensaste que lo que el chico te conto son precisamente eso, recuerdos, no es algo del ahora ¿cierto?

-pues la verdad no me ha contado como es su relación actualmente eso es cierto, pero… es obvio que esos dos se quieren y yo no tengo nada que hacer ahí

-tal vez por ahora, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que Yoh Asakura no es ningún idiota y no dejaría pasar a la mujer más hermosa del mundo como una simple amiga, vamos hija sube ese Animo ¿adivina quién llego esta mañana solo para verte desde Miami?

* * *

-no me digas que…- la peli negro sonrió, se imaginaba quien era y le daba mucha alegría ver a su antigua amiga nuevamente

-y así el… umm- se detuvo al notar la respiración acompasada y los ojitos cerrados del niño- ya se durmió jijiji- se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente al pequeño rubio- buenas noches mi niño- _vaya como duerme tan tranquilo e inocente sin saber que hay un montón de gente tras el uff, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que te protegeré Hanna, no permitiré que nadie le ponga las manos encima a mi hijo_- y con ese pensamiento dejo la habitación de su hijo y se marchó a la suya- buenas noches Anita

-buenas noches- contesto a secas la rubia la cual se encontraba acostaba ya leyendo lo que parecía una revista dominical

- etto iré a tomar un baño- a este comentario no recibió ninguna respuesta así que se dirigió a su destino, al salir encontró ya todas las luces de la habitación apagada y a la rubia aparentemente dormida acurrucada en una de las esquinas de la cama

-jijiji Anita no deberías dormir tan a la orilla podrías caerte- y trato de acomodarla más al centro de la cama

-así estoy perfectamente- dijo la chica abriendo los ojos

-oh estabas despierta

-así es

El castaño se acostó al lado de la rubia y la, abrazo- ¿sabes? Te extrañe mucho estos días Anita

-pues yo lo dudo- respondió está dándose la vuelta para ver la cara de su esposo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso Anna?

-llamas a horas pasadas de la media noche, inclusos días enteros sin llamar, días en los que tu hijo no paraba de preguntar por ti

- ¿aun estas molesta por eso?

-¿aun? Yoh no hay forma de que deje de molestarme

-pero si no es para tanto… sé que le prometí a Hanna llamar a diario para saber de él y de ti pero enserio ocurrieron cosas que…

-¿cosas que qué? No pongas excusas Yoh, no para algo que no tiene remedio

-¿podrías decirme al menos el porqué de tanta molestia de tu parte? Porque Hanna andaba más que feliz con mi llegada, no me critico ni comento nada al respecto, eres tú la que se comporta como si hubiera cometido un crimen

-si soy yo Yoh, y quieres saber por qué pues muy simple, tal vez el niño no te halla dicho nada, tal vez él no te reclame y eso se debe al hecho de que te quiere demasiado y está contento de que hayas regresado, porque es niño que hoy te recibió con los brazos abiertos lleva 3 noches durmiendo a mi lado ya que ha tenido un montón de pesadillas, pesadillas en las cuales estamos él y yo solos, él sin su padre… justo anoche antes de que llamaras para avisar que hoy llegarías el mismo me pregunto si te marcharías de nuevo como lo habías hecho cuando aún estaba en mi interior, me pregunto llorando si ya te habías aburrido de nosotros y querías dejarnos otra vez- dejo de hablar y desvió la mirada

-Anna yo… yo no pensé que el… yo nunca los abandonaría, tú lo sabes, debías decirle, decirle que los Amo, que lo son todo para mi…

-¿y crees que no lo hice?, vamos Yoh si hay algo que hace una madre y procurar calmar la angustia de su hijo, y se perfectamente que estabas en un viaje de trabajo solo eso, pero… no puedes culpar al niño, el creció sin ti hasta ahora y tiene miedo de volver a cómo eran antes las cosas

-de verdad lo siento…

-no te disculpes conmigo Yoh, yo sé perfectamente lo que sientes por nosotros, discúlpate con Hanna, el cual es el que tiene temor a perder a su padre- se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al castaño el cual se quedó viendo el techo pensando en todo el daño que le causo a su hijo el engaño que lo había llevado a alejarse de Anna años atrás

* * *

-¿entonces? ¡Cuéntame más amiga!

-¿Qué más quieres que te cuente?

-no sé, el sabor de sus labios, alguna otra palabra tierna o sexy que te halla dedicado

-ya te dije que lo del beso fue mientras el dormía, a duras penas roce sus labios y si te dije que es sumamente tierno y protector además que cuando quiere ser sexy lo es en demasía, pero… el realmente no tiene ojos para otra que no se ella, y yo tampoco soy mujer de estar destruyendo familias, nunca haría nada para separarlo de su esposa

-vamos prácticamente es como si me estuvieras hablando del hombre perfecto y ¿me vas a decir que no te gustaría pasar por lo menos una noche con él?

-¿el hombre perfecto?

-oh vamos, ¿te doy la descripción que me diste?- levanto una mano y comenzó a enumerar- 1. Mega ultra guapo, 2. Sonrisa de Ángel, 3. talentosísimo, 4. Inteligente, tierno, fiel y por si fuera poco en extremo SEXY, vamos amiga si tu realmente no quieres nada con un hombre así me lo puedes dejar a mí, yo si lucharía por quitarle una de sus tan afamadas cualidades "la fidelidad" de cualquier forma no es algo que se tome muy en cuanta hoy en día

-Ya Erika en cualquier momento puede llegar, y si nos escucha hablando de él juro que me puede dar un infarto de la vergüenza

-pues si va a llegar que lo haga ya, quiero conocer ese tal Yoh Asakura cuanto antes, quiero ver si es tan apuesto como lo describes

-ya debe estar por llagar usualmente llega alrededor de las 8:30 y ya son las…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta abrirse dando paso al tan mencionado castaño

-buenos días Clo… eh- el chico se asombró de ver a otra hermosa chica de cabellos rojizos sentada en el escritorio de s compañera de trabajo- buenos días Señoritas

-oh Yoh, buenos días te presento a Erika Wolf, una amiga de la infancia

-jijiji mucho gusto, Yoh Asakura- dijo el castaño ofreciéndole la mano

-el gusto es mío Señor Asakura, no tiene idea de cuánto quería conocerlo

-¿ah sí?- pregunto el castaño rascándose la cabeza

-sí, hay muchas cosas que Cloeh me ha contado de usted, y veo que la mayoría son muy acertadas- menciono dándole una mirada muy detallada al castaño- bueno yo me retiro, no pienso interrumpir su trabajo- se incorporó y giro hacia su amiga- vendré por ti en el almuerzo y hablaremos de ya sabes que- le pico el ojo se dispuso a dejar la oficina

-jijiji vaya

-eh lo siento Yoh, yo…

-tranquila no tiene nada de malo que traigas a tus amigas a la oficina no hay nada de lo que tengas que disculparte

-no es eso… es sobre lo de contarle cosas de ti

-ah eso, vamos tranquila, estoy seguro de que no le contaste nada fuera de lo común, confió en ti Cloeh y sé que mis secretos están bien guardados contigo- dijo acomodándose en el asiento de su escritorio y prendiendo la computadora- aunque… ¿es ella una de los nuestros?

-oh no, no ella es una humana común, siquiera sabe que yo… bueno que soy una Hen'i

-bueno entonces no veo que le hayas podido contar fuera de lo común n_n

* * *

-buenos días dormilona- le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba su brazo- vamos ya van a ser las 10:00 de la mañana, tienes que ir a clases y yo también

-ahgh- bostezo la peli azul- ¿ya es tan tarde?

-así es, mira te traje desayuno- menciono el inglés enseñándole una pequeña bandeja con huevos revueltos, pan tostado y tocinetas- no es la gran cosa pero pensé que te gustaría

La Ainu sonrió- muchas gracias- le dijo sentándose en la cama para poder tomar sus alimentos- no tenías que haberte molestado

-sabes que no es ninguna molestia

-me sorprende que haya dormido tanto, usualmente me levanto a las 8:30

-bueno no creo que usualmente tengas noches de mucha actividad como la pasada- señalo el chico el hecho de que pasaron la noche juntos y no precisamente hablando…

-supongo que tienes razón- le tomo el rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-Pilika

-¿umm?

-¿Cuándo piensas decírselo a Horo Horo?

La chica casi se atraganto con la comida - ¿a qué te refieres?

-al hecho de que estamos juntos, ya ha pasado más de una semana, creo que deberíamos contarle, es mi amigo y…

-precisamente porque es tu amigo prefiero que esperemos un poco mas

-¿a qué te refieres?

-sabes cómo es Horo, y seguramente se enojara mucho contigo, no quiero que pierdan su amistad por mi culpa

-vamos Pilika, no creo que se ponga con esas, él debe entender que nos queremos

- según Horo soy solo una niñita que necesita de su protección, él nunca lo entenderá, te vera como un enemigo

-si no lo intentamos nunca lo sabremos

-lo sé, pero por favor esperemos un poco ¿sí? déjame en contra una forma de decírselo

* * *

-entonces ¿Qué planea exactamente Amo Yoh?

-solo asegúrate de ir por Anna y llevarla al lugar que te indique

-pero…- decía el pobre guarda espaldas

-nada de peros, ya es la hora del almuerzo, debe estar por salir ve por ella Amidamaru

- de acuerdo como ordene Amo Yoh- y colgó el teléfono- solo espero de Doña Anna no me mate después

* * *

-¿bueno y que almorzaremos?

-¿Cómo que almorzaremos? LO QUE SEA, lo que me importa ahorita es hablar de cómo carrizos se te ocurre pelar al bombón que es Asakura

-no tengo ganas de hablar de eso

-¿Qué no tienes ganas?, querida ese tipo esta como le da la gana, realmente pensé que estabas exagerando cuando me hablaste de él, pero el verlo en persona definitivamente es de lo mejor del espécimen masculino

-Erika…

-tranquila, Tranquila que tú lo viste primero, no pienso quitártelo, aunque si quieres compartirlo no me molestare

-¡ERIKA!- exclamo ya molesta la peli negro

-Hey, Hey calma

-ya te dije que no quiero hablar de eso, ahora comamos…

* * *

-¿aquí es?

-así es señora

-pero no la veo por ninguna parte, ¿seguro que Sati te dijo que estaría aquí?

-ehh si, dijo que la esperara en este parque… bueno yo ya me voy, Ryu estará ocupado haciendo los deberes así que me corresponde ir por el joven Hanna con su permiso

-¿Qué? espera Amidamaru- dijo volteando pero el joven Samurái ya se había ido- ¿Qué demonios? … creo que debería llamar a Sati, saber dónde está…

-no creo que eso sea necesario

-¿Yoh?- dijo la rubia al verlo salir de entre los arboles- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-pues intento disculparme- dijo extendiéndole una pequeña rosa azul a la rubia- es tu favorita así que…

-Yoh, me temo que no has entendido… con el que tienes que disculparte no es conmigo

-lo sé, ya he hablado con Hanna, Anna aunque en este momento te cueste creerlo me afecta demasiado el hecho de que mi hijo crea que puedo abandonarlo en cualquier momento, es por eso que esta mañana lo desperté muy temprano y lo lleve al colegio, aproveche el camino para charlar con él, para explicarle lo que sucedió, por qué exactamente no estuve con él desde pequeño

-Yoh él está muy pequeño ¿Cómo…?

-lo sé, lo se Anna, créeme utilice las palabras apropiadas para que el niño entendiera, solo quiero que nunca más vuelva a dudar me mi cariño por él, así como no quiero que tú lo hagas tampoco- se acercó y tomo a la rubia entre sus brazos- Anna los Amo, siempre los Amare, lo son todo para mí y… me parte el alma saber que sufren por mi culpa, por ser un despistado

-supongo que es algo que no puedes evitar, siempre has sido así, además la responsabilidad de un hijo no es cualquier cosa, supongo que no has tenido tiempo para acostumbrarte…

-¿tiempo para acostumbrarme? No necesito acostumbrarme Anna, lo que sé es que necesito reivindicar el daño que hice, por eso estoy aquí, por favor permite arreglar el mal que he hecho…- y así le dio un dulce beso, beso al cual la rubia no se resistió, la verdad es que lo necesitaba y lo ansiaba demasiado

Y así continuaron por unos minutos sumergidos en ese cálido y tierno beso hasta que la lluvia comenzó a precipitarse sobre ellos

-Creo que deberíamos ir a buscar refugio- dijo la rubia alejándose del castaño

El chico le tomo la mano y la detuvo- no necesariamente

-vamos Yoh nos estamos empapando…

-Anna…- la rubia vio un brillo en la mirada del castaño, algo que la hice permanecer allí bajo la lluvia- ¿podrías concederme esta pieza?

-Yoh no…

-vamos Anna, será como en los viejos tiempos

La muchacha se rindió con una pequeña sonrisa y se dejó llevar por el castaño en una danza tranquila bajo la lluvia, como en los viejos tiempos había dicho y si realmente le traía muchos recuerdos, recuerdos de su adolescencia en la que muchas veces bailo con el castaño bajo la intensa lluvia en el techo del viejo anfiteatro donde trabajaban

-Te Amo Anna- le susurró al oído- siempre te Amare, a ti y a nuestro Hijo, nunca lo olvides

-lo sé y nosotros siempre te Amaremos a ti

Después de unos minutos decidieron que ya era hora de volver a sus trabajos, pero antes de eso pasaron por una tienda por algo de ropa, ya que la que llevaban puesta estaba totalmente empapada

-no puedo creer que hayamos tenido que comprar ropa solo por esto- decía la rubia subiendo al automóvil con su esposo

-oh vamos Anita no es para tanto además… te queda muy bien esa blusa, creo que deberías usarla también el día del cumpleaños de Hanna

-¿Cómo?

-sí, es la semana que viene, ya hable con todos nuestros amigos para hacerle una GRAN CELBRACION- dijo de modo infantil

-¿La semana que viene?

-claro Anita, es el primer cumpleaños de mi hijo que compartiré con él tiene que ser una gran celebración… Anna ¿no me digas que se te olvido el cumpleaños de Hanna? Y después me dices que no estoy pendiente de mi hijo

Paff… cachetada de Anna Asakura

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Etto… disculpen nuevamente por el retraso, es que he estado muy full con mis obligaciones y pues no es lo mejor para la imaginación :/, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi y como prometí regresamos a la historia en el "presente", a partir de aquí la historia empezara a ponerse más interesante, disculpen el capi no está muy bueno que digamos pero les prometo que en los que sigue la cosa se pondrá mejor XD**

**Bueno hasta luego, una vez más disculpas por el retraso y ya saben dejen reviews XD**


	41. Chapter 41Cumpleaños de Hanna

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla…Bla…Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

* * *

**Capitulo XLI. Cumpleaños de Hanna**

* * *

Nunca le gusto tener demasiada gente en casa, le molestaba enormemente ver a ese montón de extraños allí, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Eran los padres de los compañeros de clase de su hijo, así es esta fiesta era por el cuarto cumpleaños de Hanna y el pequeño rubio se veía sumamente feliz, así que soportaría a toda esta gente por unas cuantas horas más.

-¿en qué piensas Anna?- la saco de sus pensamientos su querida amiga

-en nada en especial, solo que este es el primer cumpleaños de Hanna junto a tantos amiguitos y con tantas cosas

-y se ve sumamente contento, felicidades Anna haz criado a un niño formidable

-no lo hubiera podido hacer sin tu ayuda Sati

-no, no es cierto cuando yo te conocí ya habías luchado formidablemente tu sola

-si pero gracias a ti no fuimos atrapados por ninguna de esas organizaciones que van tras los poderes de Hanna, sin tu ayuda probablemente mi hijo hubiera sido tomado como una rata de laboratorio

-no te preocupes por esas cosas hoy en día Anna, estoy segura de que Yoh jamás permitiría que alguien le ponga la mano encima a su hijo

-si tienes razón- respondió la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa

-y hablando de él ¿Dónde está? No lo he visto desde que llegue a la reunión

-pues, hace rato lo vi con Lizerg, supongo que debe estar con él y los demás muchachos por ahí haciendo alguna estupidez que se le ocurra a Hoto Hoto

Justamente en ese momento vio al mencionado castaño pasando como una flecha por entre los invitados dirigiéndose a la puerta de su casa

-_¿y ahora que abra pasado?-_se preguntó la rubia mientras iba a ver a donde se dirigía el castaño tan apurado

-Hola Cloeh que bueno verte, pensé que no llegarías- vio a su esposo recibiendo a su "querida compañera de trabajo" con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, cosa que le causo un revoltijo en el estomago

-como no venir si me pediste personalmente que viniera, dijiste que tenías que discutir conmigo algo sumamente impórtate

-sí, realmente es algo muy importante y necesito de tu ayuda más de lo que crees

Ok, ¿más o menos que tenía Yoh que pedirle a esa? Y no solo eran las palabras sino el tono de súplica que tenía en su voz, definitivamente tenía que intervenir en esta conversación

-oh, hola Cloeh "que gusto verte"- intervino la rubia con el tono de voz más cordial y calmado que pudo aun con el estómago revuelto por las palabras del castaño

-hola Anna, y el gusto es mío, ¿Dónde está el pequeño cumpleañero?

-en la sala jugando con sus amigos

-jeje me imagino desde aquí se puede escuchar la música y los gritos de los niños – le extendió un paquete forrado con figuritas de dibujos animados- toma es para Hanna, espero que le gusten los peluches

-de hecho Hanna es un niño sumamente maduro y varonil, nunca le gustaron ese tipo de "juguetes"

-oh ya… pues pensé que…

-está bien Cloeh, probablemente le agrade, a pesar de lo inteligente maduro que es Hanna sigue siendo un niño y muy tierno , además no dudo de tu buen gusto, dudo mucho que no le guste- sonrió el castaño

_- ¿no duda de su buen gusto?, ja yo tampoco, tiene tan buen gusto que gusta de mi esposo-_ pensó Anna irritada por las palabras de Yoh

-bien vamos a la fiesta- dijo el chico indicándole a la joven peli negro que lo siguiera

La rubia los siguió hasta la sala y Vio como Yoh presentaba a su socia con el resto de los adultos presentes en esa sala, bien seguramente alguno de los padres invitados era algún cliente importante y por eso necesitaba a su compañera de trabajo

_-Son negocios solo eso Anna, deja tu paranoia con la mujercita esa, es Yoh de quien estas dudando, sabes perfectamente que el sería incapaz de traicionarte, por más babeada que este está tipa con él, relájate-_se decía a sí misma la rubia mientras se dirigía a dejar el regalo de Cloeh junto a los demás

-Anna por fin te vemos sola mujer- saludo Jun- juraba que no tendríamos tiempo para hablar contigo a solas de tantos invitados que tienes

-si es que Hanna estudia con un montón de niños en esa escuela- volteándose a ver a sus amigas

-si de eso podemos darnos cuenta- rio Pilika

-y digan ¿de qué quieren hablar?

-pero aquí no, obviamente tiene que ser en privado

La rubia suspiro- bien, vayamos a los lados de las aguas termales, creo que es el único lugar de la casa que no está llena de niños y aun así puedo vigilar a Hanna

Todas las chicas se dirigieron al corredor que daba a las aguas termales de la gran casa

-bien aquí nadie nos oirá y puedo ver que hacen los niños hablen

-bueno creo que la que debería comenzar a hablar es Pilika- declaro la joven china

-¿Qué? ¿Yo por qué?

- Pilika, ¿acaso nos piensas contar que te traes con Lizerg?

-¿con Lizerg?

-o vamos Pilika, hasta Tamao se dio cuenta como se han estado mirando desde que llegaron

-ok bueno si, paso algo entre nosotros… bueno algo no paso de ¡TODO!

-lo sabía- sonrió la peli verde- nos tienes que contar todo

-pues todo comenzó hace unas semanas que Lizerg me invito al cine…- la peli azul comenzó con el relato, cabe destacar que Anna estaba por demás impresionada con lo que estaba contando Pilika, no podía creer que el señorito inglés y la escandalosa de Pilika andarán en esas, mas sin embargo aunque la rubia andaba prestando atención a la narrativa de su amiga su mirada derivo hacia las escaleras de su casa, donde vio a nada más y nada menos que a Yoh subiendo de la mano, SI DE LA MANO con ESA 

_-¿Qué demonios se supone que tiene Yoh que hacer allá arriba con esa tipa?_- pensaba la Kyouyama-_ más aun ¿Por qué demonios la lleva de la mano?, esto sí que no me lo puedo aguantar, tengo que ir a ver que carajas se supone que van a hacer esos dos_

Y así sin previo aviso la rubia se dirigió en dirección a las escaleras dejando a sus amigas con la palabra en la boca y sumamente extrañadas de su actitud

-Es por aquí Cloeh, en serio lo que tenemos que hablar no lo puedo oír nadie más

Anna alcanzando a oír estas palabras se apresuró a subir más rápido las escaleras

-Yoh- llamo está deteniendo el paso del castaño por el pasillo- ¿A dónde vas?

-eh…- balbuceo el chico deteniéndose- Anita jeje esto… yo llevaba a Cloeh a… al baño si eso, ella le dieron ganas de ir al baño

-ah ya, y ¿Por qué no la llevaste al baño de planta baja?

-es que el de planta baja está ocupado Anita

-oh ya veo, pero Yoh me temo que te acabas de pasar la puerta del baño de invitados del segundo piso ¿oh es que pensabas llevarla al baño de nuestra habitación?- menciono esto con una vena palpitándole en la sien

-eh no por supuesto que no… jeje es que veníamos hablando y se me paso la puerta ya sabes lo despistado que soy Anita

-bien pues seguramente hay muchos otros invitados que atender ¿por qué no vas con ellos y yo me encargo de la "señorita" Cloeh?

-ah claro, eh yo… eh bajare, jejeje nos vemos- dijo bajando por las escaleras de una forma muy nerviosa el castaño

Suspiro y se dio la vuelta- bien esta es la puerta- dijo señalando al baño

-eh si muchas gracias Anna- respondió la peli negro ingresando a este

Algunos segundos después de haber entrado la joven Nara se escucha unos gritos de niños en la planta baja

-¿pero qué será? ¿Alguna pelea?- murmura preocupada la rubia yendo a ver que ocurría

* * *

-¿y ahora como hare para…?- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos ligeros golpes en la puerta- Si Anna ¿Qué pasa? Eh…

-jijiji no soy Anna

-Yoh pero…

-shh Anita bajo parece que hay un problema en la planta baja ven- dijo tomándola de la mano

Ella lo siguió sin chistar por los pasillos de su casa, ella no sabía porque pero su corazón latía rápidamente, lo misterioso que estaba Yoh, el hecho de que quisiera pedirle algo sumamente importante ¿Qué seria?, no lo sabía pero algo era cierto esta especie de juego del escondite que estaban teniendo ellos le agradaba en sobre manera.

El castaño se detuvo frente a una hermosa puerta doble de madera y la abrió con cuidado

-primero las damas- dijo con una sonrisa indicándole que pasara

-al fin llegan- escucho la voz de otro hombre del otro lado de la habitación. Estaban en una especie de estudio. La habitación tenía en medio un hermoso escritorio y a los lados una extensa biblioteca repleta de libros por doquier- pensé que nunca lo harían

-jijiji lo siento Horo, es que abajo hay mucha gente y pues Anita también como que me tenía vigilado

-en fin terminemos de una vez con esto que Tamao también debe estar buscándome-agrego el chino

-bien- dijo el castaño- ya que estamos todos chicos iré al grano, los reuní aquí con el propósito de pedirles ayuda, ustedes son mis mejores amigos y realmente necesito su ayuda

-nos estas asustando Yoh- hablo el peli verde- ¿Qué sucedió?

-se trata de Jeanne y de mi familia, ella ha formado una organización y no una cualquiera una muy poderosa compuesta en su totalidad de personas como nosotros, Hen'I- se dio la vuelta y miro a la peli negro- disculpa pero le conté a todos ellos que eres una de nosotros

-no te preocupes Yoh

-¿y que quiere lograr ella con esto?- pregunto preocupado el joven afroamericano- es decir esa werita siempre fue rara pero tenía entendido que no le gustaba meterse en esa clase de cosas

-realmente no estoy seguro de que pretende, lo que les puedo asegurar es que esta fuera de sí, mata a un hombre delante de mi sin titubear y como si nada, le pueden preguntar a Cloeh ella estaba conmigo en ese momento, se cree con derecho a juzgar a las personas y peor aún a castigarlas…

-pues conocí muy poco a esa Jeanne pero ¿Qué no fue tu novia Yoh?- menciono el peli azul- ¿Qué sucede ahora?

-no lo sé, pero eso no es todo, ella va tras mi hijo, no sé qué quiere con el pero me dijo que quería a Hanna, sus poderes o algo así no tengo idea con qué fin…- día con los puños cerrados y mirando el suelo imaginando que clase de cosas podrían hacerle a su hijo si ponían sus manos encima de el

-tranquilo amigo- siento la mano de Ren en su hombro- sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, ninguno de nosotros permitiría que ningún loco ponga sus garras en tu hijo

-eso seguro Yoh, vamos hermano para eso estamos los amigos te cubriremos en lo que necesites- respondió parándose Horo Horo para dirigirse junto a sus amigos

-también cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites- hablo el inglés caminando también junto a los otros

-pué ni hablar yo también entro- Chocolove sonrió mostrándole una señal de victoria a su amigo Asakura

-sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras- sonrió la peli negro

* * *

-CLARO QUE NO- gritaba molesto el pequeño rubiecito

-claro que sí, eso dijo mi papa

-ES MENTIRA, MI PAPA QUIERE MUCHO A MI MAMA

-pero no eres un….- no termino de hablar ya que Hanna se le había lanzado encima dispuesto a golpearlo

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?- dijo la rubia- dijo la rubia sosteniéndolo-

-MAMA, el anda diciendo mentiras de ti y de mi papa

-¿Qué?

-claro que no, todo el mundo lo dice, hasta las profesoras lo mencionan en el colegio- dijo el niño de cabellos naranjas

-PERO SON MENTIRAS- grito nuevamente el rubio

-silencio Hanna, eso no es propio de ti ¿Qué te dijo el niño?

-Kenta está diciendo que no soy hijo de Yoh, o que soy un… un

-un bastardo, eso dijo mi papa que eras si realmente eres hijo de Yoh Asakura-volvió a hablar el chico de cabellos naranjas- pero nadie en la escuela lo cree realmente, que seas hijo de el

Ya estaban todos los adultos alrededor del gran alboroto que tenían los niños y todos quedaron con la boca abierta ante las palabras del pequeño niño

-DEJA DE DECIR ESO- dijo el rubio saltando de los brazos de su madre para golpear al niño

Anna no pudo hacer nada, ella misma estaba pálida al oír semejantes cosas de la boca de ese niño, por el amor al cielo era uno de los compañeros de clase de su hijo, pero sabía que esas palabras no eran realmente del niño, era de sus padres, bueno el mismo niño lo había mencionado, en la escuela también hablaban ese tipo de cosas

-ya basta Hanna le harás daño a tu compañero- intervino Sati al ver la escena y la cara de Anna- vamos – dijo separando a Hanna del otro niño

-¿Qué pasa?- se oyó la voz del castaño que decidió bajar junto a sus amigos al oír el escandalo- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Papa el anda diciendo que no soy tu hijo- acuso el niño

-¿Qué?

-yo solo repetí algo que todos dicen- replico el peli naranja

-¿Quién demonios dice eso?

-todo el mundo señor, todos dicen que Hanna realmente no es su hijo, que solo lo adopto porque anda con la mama de el

-¡pues eso no es cierto, Hanna es mi hijo de sangre, así que dile a las personas que estén diciendo eso que están muy equivocados y que dejen de estar diciendo mentiras y tú no deberías repetirlas!

-ya basta Asakura, deja a nuestro hijo en paz, el solo repitió lo mismo que cree todo el mundo, cualquiera de los presentes sabe que hasta hace menos de 3 meses tuno tenías ningún hijo y estabas comprometido con la joven Minako Kato, ahora resulta que nos invitas a todos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu hijo y nos presentas a tu supuesta esposa y madre del niño la cual nadie conoce, ¿Cómo explicas eso?

-lo explico con el hecho de que son mi familia, y al que no le guste en un principio no debió haber aceptado la invitación a esta casa

-ya veo el porqué de que su hermano este al mando de las empresas ahora, se nota que usted es un pobre jovencito incrédulo como cualquier otro que se dejó embaucar por una mujer cualquiera con un hijo

-retire sus palabras inmediatamente señor Yamamoto o no respondo- menciono sumamente molesto el castaño

-no pienso hacerlo, por el contrario, me retiro de su propiedad y no pienso volver a poner un pie en ella

El castaño se quedó mirando fijamente como salía la familia Yamamoto con el ceño fruncido

-bueno señoras y señores me temo que la fiesta se ha acabado por favor retírense- Hablo la joven china haciendo que el resto de los invitados se retiraran después de ver el espectáculo

-¿estás bien?- oyó la voz de Pilika junto a ella y allí es que se dio cuenta que todos los invitados estaban desalojando la casa, al parecer había entrado en estado de shock con todo lo que había sucedido- si yo solo…

-está bien Anna, es algo que sabíamos que tarde o temprano pasaría lo triste es que sucediera en la fiesta de Hanna

¡Hanna! Es cierto, su hijo era el que resultaba más afectado de toda esta situación

-Sati- dijo estirando los brazos para que le entregara al niño- necesito hablar con el

-bien – contesto pasándole al rubio

En ese momento se fijó en la mirada de Yoh, la veía con una mirada culpable

-baka menciono tomando el niño y subiendo las escaleras

-chicos yo…

-lo sabemos Yoh, ve tranquilo nosotros nos encargamos de todo junto a Amidamaru y Ryu tu ve con ellos, te necesitan- hablo el ingles

-gracias a todos- sonrió a todos y salió corriendo

-Mama ¿verdad que eso no es cierto?- pregunto el pequeño sollozando

-claro que no Hanna, él es tu padre

-¿mi padre de verdad? ¿No soy adoptado por él?

-no lo eres Hanna, no te mentiría en algo así

-¿entonces porque nunca estuvo con nosotros antes? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era mi padre apenas lo conocí? ¿Por qué…?

-Hanna ya te he contado que sucedieron muchas cosas, Yoh también te ha explicado que han sucedido muchas cosas, cosas que estas muy pequeño para comprender pero…

-¿soy muy pequeño? Hoy cumplí 4 años, además ¿los papas de Kenta tampoco lo entienden?

-Hanna esas personas no tienen idea de todo lo que ha pasado, y aunque tuvieran conocimiento nosotros…

-a nosotros no nos debe importar lo que los demás piensen- se oyó la voz del castaño en la puerta de la habitación

-pero…

-pero nada Hanna, ya te explique el otro día por qué tu madre y yo no estábamos juntos cuando eras más pequeño, hubo muchas personas involucradas en ello, nunca han querido que tu madre y yo estemos juntos y antes de enterarme que nacerías lograron que nos separáramos, pero el cariño que sentimos tu madre y yo ha sido más fuerte que las mentiras, es por eso que a pesar del tiempo y de que estábamos molestos hoy en día estamos juntos

-entonces ¿no me dices que soy tu hijo solo porque quieres a mi mama?

-claro que no ¿de dónde sacas eso?

-Kenta lo menciono y…. bueno cuando mama estaba con Estefan él me dijo que sería mi padre cuando él se casara con mama, por eso llegue a pensar que me decías que eras mi papa porque te casaste con ella nada mas

El castaño frunció el ceño al oír mencionar al antiguo novio de Anna- Tal vez ese idiota creyó que podría ser tu padre, solo fue un pobre iluso que creyó que podría apartarte a ti y a tu madre de mi lado

-jijiji tienes razón papa

-jijiji lo vez campeón no importa lo que digan otros, tu adre y yo siempre estaremos ahí para ti eso es lo único que importa

La rubia sonrió viendo como tanto padre como hijo se abrazaban y reían juntos, aunque a veces dijera que le irritaba su risita la verdad es que le encantaba además era una prueba irrefutable de que eran padre e hijo ja si hasta parecían dos gotas de agua al menos cuando reían

* * *

-¿crees que el joven Yoh, la señorita Anna y el pequeño Hanna estén bien?

-no te preocupes Tami, ellos son una familia muy unida no tendrán ningún problema, ellos pueden solucionarlo

-pero la señorita Anna se veía un poco fuera de si

-ella es fuerte, además debió suponer que esto sucedería tarde o temprano a los ojos de la sociedad ella es solo un casa fortuna que dio su gran golpe con Yoh, es obvio que todo el mundo esperaba ver a Yoh Asakura casado con una señorita de alta sociedad como cualquiera de sus ex-novias

-Ren ¿entonces tú crees que a mí me vean igual?

-¿tu? O vamos Tami fuiste criada por los Asakura y tu familia también era relativamente respetada, además no tienen nadie más con quien sacarme en cara que estaba en otra relación cuando de repente tu apareciste

-pero… tengo entendido que si tenías una relación antes de llegar a norte América

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo tú…?

-eso no importa Ren pero… tengo entendido que era un relación que tenías desde pequeño y que le tenías mucho cariño a esa chica

-Tamao eso fue un pequeño enamoramiento de niño algo sin importancia, además tu misma lo dijiste fue algo que se acabó antes de irme a norte América casi ni lo recordaba

-claro…

-ahora vamos a dormir amor buenas noches

* * *

Ya estaban en su habitación cambiándose de ropa para poder dormir después del largo día

-uff nada salió hoy exactamente como lo planee

-la verdad nunca pensé que pasaría algo parecido frente a Hanna

-al menos hablamos con él y todo se resolvió

-sabes- menciono la rubia colocando los brazos al redor de su cuello- realmente me encanto como nos defendiste del padre de ese niño

-solo hice lo que debía- contesto abrazando a la rubia por la cintura- defender a mi hijo y a mi hermosa mujer- dijo acercándose para besar a su esposa

-Yoh…-suspiro la rubia cuando el castaño comenzó a besarle el cuello

-¿Qué sucede Anita?

-nada solo bésame

El chico sonrió- por supuesto- y continúo con su acto acercándose lentamente a la cama pero a mitad de camino

Ring, ring

Uff sonó el bendito teléfono

-eh veré quien es y vuelvo, seguro es alguno de los chicos preocupado por lo que sucedió

-está bien, te espero- sonrió la rubia

-hola contesto- el castaño

-hola Yoh, disculpa la hora pero ¿está todo bien?

-eh Cloeh jijiji tranquila no pasa nada

La rubia curvo una ceja ¿Cloeh? ¿Qué hacia esa tipa llamando a esta hora?

A y eso le recordaba el extraño comportamiento que se traía Yoh con ella en la tarde antes de lo sucedido con su hijo y a todas estas en donde se había metido el durante el problema se supone que él estaba abajo ¿Cómo es que no llego antes al lugar del incidente?

-_Yoh Asakura ¿Qué demonios hacías con esa tipa?_

-ok nos vemos mañana en la oficina adiós- colgó el teléfono y se fue a reunir junto a su esposa la cual le dio la espalda y se cubrió con el edredón

-jijiji Anita no te escondas- dijo abrazándola y besándole el rostro

-Yoh intento dormir, podrías hacer el favor de apagar la luz y dormirte también, mañana tienes que trabajar

-¿Qué pero yo pensé que…?

-Yoh hemos tenido un largo día, solo apaga la luz ¿quieres?

-está bien Anita lo que tú quieras

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Disculpa por la tardanza pero la inspiración no va de la mano con los parciales de la uní u_u espero tener tiempo cuando salga de vacaciones ahorita en agosta para escribir más :D**

**Bueno he aquí el capi espero que les guste**

**Recuerden dejar reviews y les prometo que actualizare más pronto recuerden que sus comentarios y sugerencias me inspiran a escribir ;) y prometo que el próximo martes subiré el próximo capi como celebración de mi 19 cumpleaños XD**

**Aprovecho para informar que pronto subiré un fic de KataxAnng para los que han visto Avtar the last airbender si quieren léanlo por fa tambien tendrá un poco de MakoXKorra de legend of korra para los que la han visto y los que no pues… VEANLA QUE ES DEMASIADO BEUNA ESA SErIE! XD sin mas que decir y disculpándome una vez más por mi retrasó me voy bye.**


	42. Chapter 42 necesidades

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla…Bla…Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

* * *

**Capitulo XLII. Necesidades/encuentros clandestinos.**

* * *

-así que nada… ¿de nada?- repetía el peli verde sin poder creer lo que decía su amigo castaño

-así es no ha pasado nada entre Anna y yo desde hace aproximadamente un mes…- dijo pesadamente dejando caer el mentón en la barra del bar en el que bebía con sus amigos

-jajajajaja- después de un breve momento de shock el joven chino lanzo una sonora carcajada- vamos Yoh no juegues con eso, ya te pareces al puercoespín diciendo que Anna es una mujer mandona y frígida

-¡yo jamás diría eso de Anita!- exclamo el Asakura- es solo que… pues realmente no sé qué es lo que sucede entre nosotros, últimamente cada vez que me acercó a ella por las noches siempre sucede algo o peor aún me dice que está muy cansado o tiene algún malestar

-¿pero están peleados o algo?- pregunto el ingles

-ese es el punto, se supone que estamos perfectamente bien

-lo siento Yoh, pero realmente me es difícil creer lo que dices, tú y Anna, bueno sobre todo tu… pues no eres precisamente del tipo que pasa un mes de celibato así como así

-créeme que no es precisamente por gusto- dijo castaño

-pues yo sinceramente tampoco lo puedo creer

-oh vamos chicos, les estoy diciendo esto justamente para que me aconsejen ¿Qué creen que deba hacer? ¿Oh que creen que pueda tener Anna?

-sinceramente Amigo no tengo idea, creo esto es algo que deberías hablar con Anna directamente

-Lizerg tiene razón Yoh, esos son problemas de pareja no creo que debamos involucrarnos en esto

-aja y ¿Qué se supone que le diga? "Anna serias tan amable de explicarme el por qué de no querer acostarte conmigo" oh vamos soy incapaz hacer algo así

-tranquilo Yoh, sabemos perfectamente que nunca te dirigirías a Anna con esas palabras, solo digo que deberías hablar con ella, ver si hay algún problema y solucionarlo juntos

El joven Asakura soltó un largo suspiro- si tienen razón chicos, debo solucionar esto junto a Anna

* * *

-aquí tiene los análisis que mando a hacerle a la sangre de la señora Anna, mi señor

-gracias Luchist- agradeció el joven de cabellos castaños largos tomando la carpeta- al fin tengo el resultado de la muestra de sangre que le tome a Anna para asegurarme si realmente es lo que pienso

-aparte de lo que quería averiguar me temo que hay algo más que debería mirar

-¿a qué te refieres?

-debería verlo usted mismo, es la primera hoja

El chico hizo caso y abrió la carpeta para leer el análisis y sus pupilas se dilataron

-ella esta…

* * *

-Buenos días Yoh- saludo la peli negro con una sonrisa al verlo entrar en la oficina

-eh… hola Cloeh ¿Cómo estás?- dijo sentándose pesadamente en la silla

-pues yo bien, pero tú por la visto no

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-tal vez tu expresión de cansancio y tu tono que para nada es el familiar y alegre de todas las mañanas

-¿en serio?

-Así es Yoh ¿acaso sucedió algo? ¿Apareció otra vez Jeanne?

-no, no gracias a Kami no he tenido noticias de ningún movimiento de Jeanne y que no lo haga la quiero muy lejos de mi hijo

-entonces ¿Qué sucedió?

-digamos que solo no he pasado una buena noche, últimamente he tenido demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza

-¿necesitas unas vacaciones cierto? Últimamente has tenido mucho trabajo y…

-NO, tranquila no es eso… a decir verdad desde que firmamos ese contrato con tu padre y tu empezaste a trabajar aquí la carga laboral ha sido mucho menor, tenemos más capital para contratar empleados y tú eres una excelente profesional Cloeh, créeme gracias a ti me siento mucha mas liberado

-gracias- la chica sonrió y se sonrojo por el comentario del castaño- pero si no es el trabajo ni Jeanne ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo?

-eh… pues cosas personales Cloeh, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que todo se solucionara

* * *

-¿Qué demonios quieres Hao?- contesto el celular algo molesta la rubia, últimamente su humor estaba un poco "volátil" y el día de hoy no había sido nada agradable en el trabajo

-vaya Anita cada día me agradan más tus saludos

-no me digas Anita y ve al grano de una vez

-bien pues te informo que los exámenes de ya sabes que sobre tú y tu hijo ya están listos, y quería saber si podíamos vernos para dártelos, aparte de eso hay algo más que deberías saber…

El tono que había utilizado el castaño alarmo a la ojos negros- bien pero hoy estoy muy ocupada en el trabajo ¿podrías venir a la oficina? Estoy segura que podremos hablar sin problemas ni nadie que nos espié en el estacionamiento

* * *

-hola Naty ¿y eso que estas aquí a esta hora?

-solo vine a confirmar la invitación que me hiciste para esta noche en tu casa

-por supuesto, ya lo tengo todo preparado, aprovechare que Tamao se quedara esta noche en casa de Yoh, te prometo que esta noche será inolvidable- termino con una gran sonrisa el peli morado

* * *

Y ahí iba de camino al trabajo de su esposa, lo había decidido, si sus amigos tenían razón necesitaba hablar con Anna y aunque hubiera preferido esperar a la noche había salido a la hora del almuerzo rumbo al trabajo de la rubia, en la noche Anna estaría ocupada con las chicas que irían a pasar la noche en su casa para hablar un rato además no lo aguantaba más necesitaba a su Anita y la necesitaba ahora, lo primero que haría sería hablar con ella ver si estaba molesta por algo y si lo estaba le pediría perdón lo solucionario, se lo que sea no podía ser tan grava ¿cierto? Se amaban eran marido y mujer, seguramente era alguna estupidez que había realizado el, si es lo más probable, tenía que admitir que era muy descuidado y alomejor había hecho algo que hiciera enfadar a Anna pero sin importar que lo solucionaría de eso estaba seguro

Giro entrando al estacionamiento del edificio donde trabajaba Anna, saludo al portero con unas cordiales buenas tardes

-buenas señor Asakura ¿viene a buscar a su esposa para almorzar?

-jijiji Así es señor Tanaka

-pues que tengan buen provecho- dijo el portero dejándolo pasar

El castaño bajo un nivel en el estacionamiento en una zona que por lo general se encontraba sola, quizás podría hablar ahí con la rubia una vez que fuera por ella ya que era un lugar con poca afluencia de personas y estarían en privado

Cuando iba a estacionar en la esquina el castaño vio una escena que nunca hubiera creído si se lo contaban

Anna si SU ANNA abrazada nada más y nada menos que a su hermano

-¿pero qué demonios?-dijo parando en seco el carro haciendo ruido lo cual llamo la atención de las dos personas allí presentes- ¿Anna?

-¿Yoh?- dijo la rubia apartándose del castaño de cabello largo algo avergonzada, demonios Yoh no podía haber llegado en peor momento, su mente era un caos no había terminado de procesar todo lo que Hao le había dicho y tenía que llegar él si justamente él en este momento- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-no la pregunta es que hace el aquí-contesto el castaño con tono amargo señalando a su gemelo

-hola hermanito a mí también me agrada verte

-pues a mí no mucho Hao ¿Qué demonios vienes a hacer aquí?

-vaya que cordialidad Yoh ¿es el estrés del trabajo o algo que te molesta?

La ironía de su hermano lo estaba sacando del quicio y lo más importante nadie explicaba que hacia Hao ahí en ese momento

-Ya basta Yoh cálmate, y tu Hao lárgate, realmente ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí- dicto la rubia mientras caminaba en dirección al ascensor- Yoh ven inmediatamente

-está bien me iré, yo ya cumplí con mi trabajo aquí pero Anna piensa en lo que te dije

-eso no lo dudes susurro la rubia presionando el botón del ascensor

-¿me puedes explicar que significa esto?- dijo el castaño una vez su gemelo se hubo marchado

-¿me puedes explicar a qué vienes a mi trabajo y sin avisar?- ingresando al ascensor

-Anna no cambies el tema, merezco una explicación- yendo tras ella

-¿una explicación de que exactamente?

-de lo que vi, con un demonios Anna ¿Qué hacía Hao aquí hablando contigo en un lugar tan solo? Y más aún ¿Por qué carajos lo abrazabas?

-¿abrazarlo? De que hablas Yoh por supuesto que no lo estaba abrazando

-¿ah no? Y eso que vi ¿Qué fue?

-viste mal, ¿Por qué abrazaría a tu hermano tonto?

-qué se yo, sinceramente eso es lo que espero que me expliques

-sabes que Yoh ya basta, en estos momentos tengo demasiadas cosas en mi mente como para soportar tu estúpida escena de celos- hablamos en la casa- dijo saliendo del elevador para ir a su oficina

-un momento Anna necesitamos hablar ahora- dijo tomándola del brazo para detenerla

-dije que ahora- y volvió su rostro para ver su marido, en esos momento el castaño noto que la rubia tenía los ojos cristalinos, por alguna razón prácticamente estaba a punto de llorar-por favor Yoh hablamos en la casa

-de acuerdo- dijo el castaño soltándola a regañadientes- pero realmente necesitamos hablar

* * *

-ya me tengo que ir- susurro la joven ainu separándose un poco del beso- Horo Horo ya debe estar en la casa

-y eso que- volvió a presionar sus labios contra los de ella el peli verde

-sabes perfectamente que

Suspiro y se apartó de ella- o vamos Pili, en serio, cuando andabas con el tal Roy no mediabas en pelear con tu hermano para andar con él, en cambio conmigo… ¿no valgo la pena como para tener una pequeña pelea con tu hermano?

-es diferente Lizerg, Roy era un simple capricho, lo que siento por ti es diferente y además tu Horo son Amigos, no quiero que se peleen por mi culpa

-¿realmente es eso?

-sabes que sí, y lo prometo de verdad buscare una solución para esta situación pero de verdad por ahora confórmate con vernos debes en cuando por favor…

* * *

-aquí tienen señoritas- dijo extendiéndoles una taza de café a las invitadas

-muchas gracias Ryu- agradeció la peli verde

-si eres muy amable, no tienes que molestarte- sonrió la peli rosa

-oh para nada señorita Jun y señorita Tamao saben que están en su casa y queremos que se sientan a gusto mientras esperan a Doña Anna

Si bueno realmente estamos emocionadas, tendremos una noche de chicas, lástima que Pilika mañana tenga clase temprano y no pueda venir- suspiro la joven china

-si pero aun así estoy segura que nos divertiremos mucho…- fue interrumpida por los recién llegados

-¿CÓMO QUE NADA ANNA? SE LO QUE VI CON UN DEMONIO TU Y HAO…

-YO Y HAO NADA, YA TE DIJE QUE ES UNA EQUIVOCACION ¿TE CUESTA MUCHO ENTENDELO?

-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE LO ENTIENDA SI NO ME HAZ EXPLICADO NADA?

-ARGG YA TE DIJE QUE…

-¿Yoh? ¿Anna? ¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Jun al verlos entrar a la casa discutiendo en un tono de voz alto

Los susodichos que estaban en plena puerta discutiendo se sintieron avergonzados, habían olvidado que tendrían visita esta noche en la casa

-lo siento Jun Tamao yo…

-no te preocupes por nosotras Anna ¿Qué sucede con ustedes? ¿Yoh porque le alzas la voz a Anna? No pareces tú

-yo…- el castaño desvió la mirada, realmente no quería alzarle la voz a la rubia, había regresado a su oficina en la tarde pero se pasó todo el día recordando la escena del estacionamiento así que no se pudo concentrar en el trabajo, paso por la rubia al salir del trabajo y había conducido en silencio hasta la casa pero al llegar no pudo más y comenzó a interrogar a la rubia, no supo en que momento mientras discutían subiendo las escaleras comenzaron a alzar la voz

-deberás lo siento chicas- dijo Anna- bueno… en estos momentos Yoh y yo tenemos cosas de las cuales hablar, lo siento mucho pero…

-lo comprendemos joven Anna- hablo comprendiendo la peli rosa- nosotras nos iremos, ustedes deben conversar en privado

-muchas gracias, disculpen el espectáculo

-no se preocupen

Las dos mujeres se despidieron y salieron de la casa dejando un ambiente pesado y un incómodo silencio en la sala

-Amo Yoh, Doña Anna…- se atrevió a hablar el peli plateado

-¿Dónde está mi hijo Amidamaru?

-se encuentra en su habitación

-bien iré a ver a mi hijo si no te molesta, después hablaremos en el cuarto a solas- dijo la rubia subiendo las escaleras

-¿está todo bien Don Yoh?- pregunto el del tupe

-no lo sé Ryu- soltó el castaño dejándose caer pesadamente el uno de sus muebles- realmente no lo sé…

* * *

-¿mami?

-Hola mi niño- entro Anna abrazando fuertemente a su hijo

-ya mama me estas asfixiando

-disculpa- dijo soltándolo- es que realmente me hiciste falta hoy- y su rostro mostro una expresión triste

-¿Qué sucede mama? no tenías esa cara desde que vivíamos solos ¿peleaste con papa? ¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿Estaremos solos de nuevo?

-no Hanna, por supuesto que no ¿de dónde sacas eso?

-es que no me gusta tu mirada se ve triste y acabo de oír que tú y papa discutían y yo…

-no te preocupes por eso Hanna, lo de tu papa y yo es algo sin importancia solo necesitamos hablar hubo un mal entendido eso fue todo, lo que sucede es que estoy preocupada por algunas cosas

-¿Por qué estas preocupada mama?

-cosas hijo, cosas, pero espero que solo sean preocupaciones sin importancia

* * *

-eh yo… lamento haberte alzado la voz cuando subíamos las escaleras…- se disculpó el castaño al ver a su esposa entrando al cuarto

-no te preocupes Yoh, te entiendo… si hubiera esto en tu posición probablemente hubiese corrido sangre

-jijiji no lo dudo- rio el castaño, ya estaba mucho más calmado- bien y ahora ¿me podrías explicar que sucedió?

La rubia soltó un suspiro- realmente te debo una explicación- había dejado a su hijo dormido, mientras lo arrullaba había pensado mucho en lo que le diría al castaño- pero tú también me debes algunas

-¿a qué te refieres Anna?

-Hao se encontraba ahí porque me estaba dando información acerca de algunas cosas, cosas de las que tú también estas enterado y me lo has ocultado

-no sé de qué hablas…

-no te hagas Yoh, hablo de Jeanne y su organización… bueno ni siquiera hablo de ella son del hecho de que va tras nuestro hijo y sus poderes

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Qué cómo lo sé? Ya te die que para eso estaba Hao ahí, me lo conto mientras tu estabas de viaje y desde entonces te me he estado encontrando clandestinamente con él para que me dé información, es mi hijo Yoh, ¿Cómo demonios pretendes mantener apartada de esta situación?

-tienes razón yo debí haberte contado pero… no quería preocuparte

-¿preocuparme? Y como pretendías que me enterara, cuando es loca atacara y dañara a nuestro hijo

-yo jamás permitiría eso Anna

-¿y cómo planeas evitarlo? Ya no posees el apoyo económico de tu familia y…

-tal vez no tenga la misma cantidad de dinero que antes Anna pero tengo algo mejor, Amigos, amigos con los cuales puedo contar y que me apoyaran en todo lo que necesite, no necesitas encontrarte con Hao y además…

-¿además que Yoh?

-eso que vi… ¿Qué pide Hao a cambio de la información?

Las palabras del castaño hicieron molestar mucho a la rubia

-¿Qué demonios insinúas Asakura?

-nada es solo que…

-sí, si lo que viste, ya te dije que yo no lo estaba abrazando, en tal caso el es el que me estaba abrazando a mi

-por eso digo que…

-déjame terminar Yoh, ya te dije que él me estaba dando la información que le pedí que me trajera y…- se quedó en silencio recordando todo lo que le había dicho el Asakura mayor, si una de las "informaciones" que le había dado la sorprendió mucho tanto que aun ahora no podía creerlo, eso la había desconcertado, pero aun no podía comentarle nada al castaño al respecto al menos no hasta estar 100% segura- mientras hablábamos lo que oía me dejo por un momento aturdida procesando los hechos, me imagino que el muy cretino aprovecho que yo todavía estaba en las nubes y se me acerco para abrazarme y en ese momento llegaste tú y lo mal interpretaste todo

-no yo no mal interprete nada Anna, jamás desconfiaría de ti, es solo que necesitaba una explicación

-si claro como si no me hubieras celado antes Asakura, se perfectamente cómo te pones al pensar que cualquier otro pueda acercarse a mí de esa manera… ¿te recuerdo tus reacciones cuando me veías con Estefan?

-eso es diferente… estábamos separados y tu mantenías una relación con ese imbécil

-¿y que pensaste cuando me viste con Hao?

-pues que… bueno si me molesto lo que vi pero jamás desconfiaría de ti Anna

-bien sea como sea ya sabes que hacia Hao ahí, y que se todo lo de Jeanne

-sí y te repito tienes razón no debí habértelo ocultado, pero te lo juro Anna nada le pasara a nuestro hijo ni a ti, no mientras yo viva

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno he aquí otro capítulo, lamento no haberlo subido antes como prometí pero… bueno el tiempo definitivamente es algo precioso con lo que no cuento últimamente y ni que decir de la inspiración, gracias a Dios volvió y logre concluir este capi, espero que sea de su agrado y dejen reviews, por cierto aprovecho la ocasión para informarles que actualizare 1 vez por mes si es posible cada 3 semanas, sé que es mucho tiempo pero entiendan la Uni no es nada fácil y también tengo familia y amigos T_T**


	43. pesadillas, sueños y fantasia parte I

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla…Bla…Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

* * *

**Capitulo XLIII. Sueños, Pesadillas y Fantasías.**

* * *

-Ahhh- un bello gemido salió de sus labios, tal vez ella no lo sabía, pero oírla gemir entre sus brazos era simplemente fascinante y estimulante, oír su voz… su hermosa voz, normalmente seca y algo fría, distorsionada por la emoción y el placer era algo que lo llevaba a la locura y casi vencía su determinación de tener cuidado para no pasarse de la raya en sus caricias y por algún motivo lastimar a la mujer que amaba.

-Te Amo Anna- le susurro mientras subía sus besos nuevamente desde su cuello a sus rosados labios

-Yoh por favor…-volvió a gemir la rubia al sentir las caricias de su esposo en la zona interna de sus muslos- te… te… necesito…

-y yo a ti- respondió exhalando el aire contenido y abriendo los ojos para ver el rostro de su chica- no tienes idea de la falta que me has hecho las últimas noches, me estabas volviendo loco con tu rechazo ¿sabes?

-eres un tonto, si solo hubieras abierto la bocota antes ninguno de los dos hubiéramos pasado por esto

-jijiji tienes razón Anita, pero lo importante es que te tengo aquí solo para mi durante toda la noche… por que no pienso dejarte dormir… lo siento

-no te disculpes bobo… realmente no tenía intenciones de que me dejaras dormir tampoco, te necesito y YA ahora Yoh

-Anita…- pronuncio el castaño perdiéndose en esos ojos azabaches mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas dispuesto a unirse en un solo ser con la mujer frente a él cuando de repente

-¡YOH! ¡YOH! ¡YOH!- la escucho gritar su nombre fuertemente y un pequeño dolor en su mejilla derecha- ¡YOH CON UN DEMONIO DESPIERTA YA! Tienes que ir al trabajo ya son más de las 8 am

-ehh ¿Qué?- el chico abrió los ojos aún muy adormilado y desorientado- ¿Anita pero qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?...

-deja de decir incoherencias, despabilata antes de hablar para que puedas formular una buena pregunta

-yo- el chico se incorporó sentándose en su gran cama- oh demonios fue solo un sueño- susurro con un dejo de frustración

La rubia enarco una ceja- ¿se puede saber que estabas soñando?

-ehh… pues nada importante Anna

-pues no parecía, tienes rato sumamente inquieto y mírate estas muy sudado, no es propio de ti… además susurrabas varias cosas dormido

-¿hable dormido?- _ay no mierda espero que no haya dicho nada avergonzó que incomode a Anna ni que allá gemido en voz alta en la noche, KAMISAMA AYUDAME-_ y ¿Qué cosas dije?

-realmente no te llegue a entender nada pero realmente parecías alterado

-jeje no te preocupes Anita realmente no fue nada solo necesito una ducha y todo estará bien-_ si una ducha de agua muy fría-_ suspiro el castaño

-bien te espero abajo para desayunar y apúrate que ya deberías estar en tu trabajo- dijo saliendo de la habitación

El castaño se dirigió al baño y abrió la regadera dejando caer el agua fría sobre su rostro intentando relajarse

-uff otro sueño más- solo pegando la cabeza de la pared y mirando hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo donde estaban las evidencias de su ultimo sueño- El tercero esta semana… tengo que solucionar este problema lo antes posible

* * *

-Buenos Días Yoh- saludo como todas las mañanas la joven de cabello negro desde su escritorio con una gran sonrisa- ¿se te pegaron las sabanas hoy?

-Hola Cloeh y pues… no tienes idea

-¿no has podido dormir pensando en el partido de pasado mañana o en la reunión de hoy?

-¿eh?- Wau tan metido estaba en sus problemas que el castaño había olvidado que hoy tendría una reunión con sus amigos y que pasado mañana jugaría la final- Demonios ya había olvidado todo eso

-¿Qué?

-jijiji es que últimamente tengo la cabeza en otro lado

-Yoh- dijo la joven levantándose y acercándose al castaño- ¿te encuentras bien? Últimamente has estado un poco extraño

-¿yo extraño? ¿Por qué lo dices Cloeh?

-no lo sé, no pareces tu

-jeje ¿y quién parezco entonces?

-me atrevo a decir que un hombre que ni siquiera duerme bien en las noches por algo que lo preocupa ¿realmente no hay nada que quieras contarme?

-seguro, no te preocupes son cosas sin importancia

-bien, si no quieres hablarlo conmigo lo entiendo Yoh, pero sé que realmente te pasa algo y opino que deberías hablarlo con alguien, alguno de tus amigos, tal vez ellos puedan ayudarte

* * *

- Que alegría verte de nuevo por aquí Anna

-Fausto esto es grave, realmente necesito de tu ayuda

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-primero que nada necesito saber si estás dispuesto a no contarle a Yoh

-me pones en una situación difícil Anna, sabes perfectamente la gran deuda que tengo col Yoh, si no fuera por el probablemente Elisa hubiera…

-lo sé, lo sé yo estaba ahí vi como Yoh rescato a tu mujer y es por eso mismo que te lo pido de todo corazón Fausto, él no se puede enterar, al menos no todavía

-¿de qué se trata Anna?

-velo tú mismo- dijo la rubia sanaco unos documentos de su cartera y entregándoselas al extraño doctor- estoy segura de que sabes de que son esos análisis

El rubio leyó detenidamente los papeles que se encontraban en sus manos- Esto es…

-Así es Fausto, son análisis que buscan en mi sangre el gen de mutación necesario para ser un Hen'I…

-es correcto pero aquí hay análisis más a fondo es… prácticamente están demostrando que…

-que soy una humana con mutación natural, que no necesite la dichosa formula ni nada, simplemente nací así. Lo sé, Hao me lo explico todo, me dijo que lo tenía sospechando desde hace tiempo, desde que Yoh lo derroto ha estado investigando algunas cosas y que encontró algunos archivos de mi familia antecedentes y conexiones, por eso me pedio unas muestras de mi sangre para cerciorarse y yo realmente quiero saber si tu podrías hacer unos análisis parecidos y verificar si esto es cierto

-por supuesto que puedo Anna, me considero lo suficientemente capacitado, recuerda que yo era el encargado de la investigación del suero en esos laboratorios pero… si esto es verdad significa que…

-Que Hanna corre aun mayor peligro ¿no es así?

-si esto es cierto y eres una humana con mutación natural entonces tu hijo es sin duda un ser sumamente poderoso y ahora si encajaría totalmente el porqué de que varias organizaciones estén tras él, incluyendo a los soldados X

-así que tú también lo sabes

-Yoh vino a pedirme ayuda con respecto a Jeanne, por supuesto le dije que contaba conmigo para lo que necesitara

-por lo visto todo el mundo sabía menos yo, ese cretino confía hasta en el perro menos en mi

-no te pongas así, tu misma me estas pidiendo que le oculte esta información a él

-es diferente, si esto es cierto la presión sobre el aumentara y para colmo de males yo…- se mordió el labio inferior, con todas sus ganas deseaba que nada de eso fuera real- lee la última hoja, el último análisis

El doctor obedeció un sonrió- no es nada extraño, la última vez que viniste yo mismo te sugerí que podrías estarlo, esto solo confirma

-¡AUN NO CONFIRMA NADA!- respondió exaltada la joven mujer- demonios es que sencillamente no tiene lógica, Yoh y yo desde que nos reconciliamos nos hemos estado cuidando y además hace tiempo que entre nosotros pues… no sucede nada ¿Cómo es posible?

-Anna un descuido es totalmente común en una pareja recién casada y ustedes dos son muy jóvenes ten en cuenta que…

-¿un descuido? Descuido hubo al tener a Hanna, éramos completamente nuevos en esa área, además… en la situación en la que estamos ahora… un bebe… simplemente sería inaceptable, no con el riesgo que corre Hanna, traer otro niño al mundo

-descuida Anna si lo que quieres es que te repita ambos análisis lo hare

-realmente te lo agradecería, te lo pido porque sé que puedo confiar en ti, esos análisis me los dio Hao y por obvias razones no puedo confiar ciegamente en el

-lo entiendo, y cuentas con mi total silencio, no pienso decirle a Yoh, por otro lado necesitare mínimo 1 semana para poder confirmarte ambos análisis

-ok, pero espero que me llames apenas los tengas… de esto depende el futuro de mi familia

* * *

-bueno todo esta listo por hoy, ¿listo para ir a la reunión?

-jijiji por supuesto, pero creo que tengo que pasar buscando a Anita…

-YOH, ¿ya están listos por acá amigo?- pregunto el pequeñín abriendo la puerta

-jeje lo siento Manta, como le estaba comentando a Cloeh tengo que ir por Anna si quieren ustedes se adelantan n_n

-bien, señorita Cloeh la espero

-bien, yo me voy de una vez, nos vemos en casa de Horo amigos- y así el castaño salió de su oficina

-Manta…

-¿Si?

-¿no has notado extraño a Yoh últimamente?

-¿extraño? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-no lo sé, lo veo muy tenso últimamente, como si no durmiera bien y le preocupara algo, hasta lo he notado un tanto ansioso… y no tengo idea de porque

-ha, bueno ya sabes cuál es la situación con Jeanne, la vida de su hijo está en riesgo y pues…

-no, no lo puedo explicar pero estoy segura que no es solo por eso

-¿tú crees que Yoh tenga algún problema aparte de los soldados X?

-no lo puedo asegurar, es por eso que te pido de todo corazón que hablas con él, eres su mejor amigo hasta donde sé, y estoy segura que te contara lo que pasa

-bien hablare con el…

* * *

-Anita ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- dijo el castaño saludando a la rubia que se reunía con él en el estacionamientos de sus oficinas, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en el cachete

-pues bien, aunque tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza- dijo montándose el carro

-¿ah sí?- pregunto el castaño haciendo lo mismo que ella y arrancando

-sí, lo que más deseo es que se termine la dichosa reunión y llegar temprano a casa para dormir, estoy exhausta

-umm- murmuro con la mira al frente el chico- sabes Anna, yo… bueno creo que deberíamos hablar de algunas cosas

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunto la rubia un tanto nerviosa ¿se habría enterado? ¿Acaso Fausto no había cumplido su promesa de no decirle nada a Yoh?

-es sobre nosotros Anna- dijo sin apartar la vista del camino

-¿de nosotros? ¿Qué es?

-pues he notado que… bueno últimamente estas más arisca conmigo

-¿arisca?

-si Anna es… es un poco extraño, tu sueles hacer esas cosas con las personas cuando hay algo que te molesta y en las noches tú ya no… a lo que me refiero es…- le toma la mano a la rubia- por favor Anna, si hay algo que te molesta, cualquier cosa, por favor dímelo, confía en mí, soy tu esposo

-Yoh yo…- se sentía nerviosa, Yoh le pedía que confiera en él, y claro que lo hacía… pero esto era diferente, no era algo que solo le concernía a ella, también lo afectaba a él e incluso a su hijo, quien sabe si al mundo entero- no sé de qué hablas, no hay nada que deba contarte

EL castaño al ver como dudo antes de contestar la rubia se molestó, DEMONIOS le pedía que confiara en él, ¿Qué acaso todas las cosas que habían superado juntos no eran suficientes para que confiara ciegamente en el?- Anna, ¿Por qué demonios me esquivas? Solo dime lo que pasa…

-¡YOH!- grito la rubia mientras tomaba le volante y desviar el carro, el castaño había desviado la mirada del camino por un instante mientras hablaba y no se fijó en otro coche que casi los golpea- ¿Qué TE PASA? En vez de estar buscando explicaciones sin sentido deberías conducir apropiadamente, eso si es que quieres llegar vivo a la reunión de tus amigos

* * *

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?- saludaron Ren y Tamao y Jun al llegar a casa de Horokeu- los extrañábamos ya ni un mensaje- prosiguió Jun abrazando a Horo y Pilika

-pues yo he estado ocupada en la Uni en algunas cosas- dijo la peli azul desviando la mirada hacia cierto peli verde sentado en uno de los muebles del apartamento

-y yo también he tenido un montón de cosas que hacer, ya saben negocios familiares, ustedes saben de eso- comento también Horo

-bueno y por lo visto ya estamos casi todos, solo faltan Yoh y Anna- continuo la peli azul, pasen y siéntense

-¿Yoh y Anna?- pregunto la peli rosa- no deberían haber venido con el joven Manta

-jeje si es que Yoh tuvo que pasar buscando a Anna a su trabajo primero y Cloeh y yo nos adelantamos, en cualquier momento deben de llegar

Y efectivamente el matrimonio Asakura Kyouyama no tardó en hacer acto de presencia en el apartamento de los hermanos Usui, fue una noche muy agradable, hablaron un rato, comieron y echaron broma por un rato, luego de la cena el joven chino se levantó de asiento pidiendo la atención de todos y anunciando algo que a más de uno dejo sorprendido

-Tamao y yo nos casaremos la semana que viene- Exclamo con una enorme sonrisa mientras veía a la chica de la que hablaba- y a partir de este momento estas todos los presentes a nuestra boda en la casa de mis padres en china

Gritos, palabras de felicitación y aplausos fue lo que se escuchó seguido de eso

-vaya que se lo tenían guardado- comento el pequeño Manta- ni siquiera Jun lo sabía- haciendo alusión a la gran cara de tenia la mayor de los Tao

-bueno realmente no lo teníamos planeado, es algo que simplemente sucedió- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con algo de nerviosismo

-discúlpame Ren pero… bueno jeje creo que soy el único que sabía que pensabas proponértele a Tami, pero ¿Cuánta cómo fue? XD- interrogo el castaño, intrigado por el hecho de que su amigo hasta donde sabia las últimas veces que lo había intentado todo terminaba en una situación bastante diferente

-eh pues Yoh, todo paso el día en que se supone que las chicas se quedarían en tu casa ¿recuerdas?

¿Qué si lo recordaba? Uff trataba de no recordar ese día hace apenas 3 días de lo acontecido y todavía le revolvía el estómago la escena del abrazo de Anna y su hermano aun sabiendo el porqué de la situación- Si claro, ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-pues todo, veras…- el chico se acomodó mejor en el asiento para contarles todo a sus amigos

**Flash Back**

**El joven de ojos Ámbar terminaba de arreglar las cosas en su apartamento, su amiga no tardaría en llegar y quería despedirla por todo lo alto, después de todo había sido su amiga y abogada por mucho tiempo y que mejor manera de desearle buen viaje que con una gran cena que recordara los viejos tiempos.**

**Esta era la noche Ideal, Tamao se quedaría en casa de Yoh y él podría cenar tranquila y pacíficamente con su amiga**

**-Bien ya está todo listo- viendo el comedor totalmente ordenado, tal cual como él quería**

**Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre anunciando la llegada de la joven abogada- Hola Ren**

**-Hola Nati que bueno que viniste**

**-jamás me perdería una cena en el apartamento del galantisimo y apuesto Ren Tao**

**-Claro como si nunca hubieras cenado conmigo- contesto ofreciéndole asiento**

**-no un día antes de partir a New York**

**-jeje cierto, pues que mejor momento para recordar los viejos tiempos- dijo abriendo una botella de vino y sirviendo 2 copas**

**-****Chardonnay Sonoma County Ma Belle-Fille. ****Vaya no has perdido el buen gusto Ren**

**-por supuesto que no- levanto la copa- por los viejos tiempos**

**-por los buenos tiempos- brindo y tomo un sorbo igual que su Amigo- por cierto, no veo por acá a esa linda chica de cabellos rosas, ¿no Vivian juntos?**

**-¿eh? ¿Tamao?... pues claro que vivimos juntos, lo que sucede es que ella se quedara en casa de una amiga esta noche, por eso te invite**

**-oh, ya veo, pero no deberías invitarme si no está ella en casa, podría mal interpretarlo, ¿es tu prometida no?**

**-¿prometida?- el peli morado soltó una risa un tanto amarga- eso sería genial**

**La joven levanto una ceja- no comprendo**

**-pues veraz Naty, Tamao es una chica muy dulce, cariñosa y desinteresada, todo aquello que nunca creí encontrar en una mujer, ME ENCANTARIA que fuera mi esposa, me muero de ganas por gritarle al mundo que yo Ren Tao, aquel que fue marcado por odio y venganza desde su niñez ha encontrado el amor y en la persona que jamás lo hubiera creído pero…**

**- ¿pero qué Ren?**

**-yo… simplemente no he podido decírselo**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-si adelante ríete, el gran y poderoso Ren Tao ni siquiera sabe cómo proponérsele a una chica**

**-jeje si me rio Ren, pero no porque me burle de ti, sino porque nunca pensé oírte decir cosas tan lindas, ni siquiera cuando salimos juntos fuiste tan abierto, realmente esa mujer te ha cambiado, estoy sumamente feliz por ti**

**-Naty yo…**

**-shh Ren- dijo colocándole un dedo en los labios- no tienes que ser tan obstinado, solo díselo, la Amas eso es lo único que importa- le acaricio la mejilla al joven- este es el mejor regalo de despedida que me podrías habar dado Ren, verte a ti, mi mejor amigo desde la infancia tan enamorado de una buena chica, hazme el favor y cuando ella cruce esa puerta dile de una vez cuanta la Amas y que se case contigo de inmediato ¿sí? No se te ocurra perderla**

**El joven sonrió y uso su mano encima de la de su amiga- te lo prome…**

**No le dio tiempo de terminar la puerta se había abierto dejando ver a una joven peli rosa anonadada ante la escena frente a ella**

**-¿pero cómo?- balbuceo mientras una pequeña lagrima se resbalaba por su mejilla- ¿Por qué?- pregunto al aire antes de salir corriendo**

**-¡TAMAO ESPERA!- dijo el joven chino corriendo tras ellas- ESPERA CON UN DEMONIO DEJAME EXPLICARTE- le dijo al lograr alcanzarla y tomar su mano y detenerla- Lo que viste…- vaya ese golpe lo había mandado directamente contra la pared, en ocasiones olvidaba que la chica era también una Hen'I es por ello que no advirtió que la cachetada de la chica lo enviaría volando por el pasillo u lo estamparía contra la pared**

**-NO VUELVAS A TOCARME EN TU VIDA- grito furiosa mientras bajaba por las escaleras**

**-oh no- dijo el chico reincorporándose y corriendo de nuevo tras ella. Simplemente no lo comprendía, ¿Cómo demonios estaba pasando esto? Hace unos segundos todo estaba bien, ahora corría desesperado tras la chica de sus sueños y con una sensación de pérdida y dolor en su pecho ¿Por qué si él no había hecho nada malo?, solo estaba despidiéndose de su amiga, Tamao llego en el momento equivocado y había mal interpretado la escena, a todas estas ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? No se supone que estaría toda la noche en casa de Yoh, para su "noche de chicas"- vamos Tamao por favor déjame explicarlo- dijo mientras salía del edificio**

**Afuera la lluvia caía fuertemente, la calle estaba desierta y a duras penas se podía ver**

**-¿explicar? ¿Explicar que Ren? TODO ESTA PERFECTAMENTE CLARO**

**-no, si lo estuviera, no estarías empapándote bajo esta lluvia, estarías conmigo y con Naty arriba hablando tranquilamente**

**-¿tranquilamente? ¿Cómo demonios crees que hablaría tranquilamente con ustedes? Ren eres… eres un…**

**-¿un qué? Tamao mal interpretaste todo**

**-no, no lo hice, Ren no me quieras ver la cara de idiota, hace tiempo que lo se**

**-¿sabes qué? ¿De qué hablas?**

**-de lo que sucede entre tú y la tal Naty, lo es desde hace un mes, te escuche hablando con tu hermana, ella te decía que no me engañaras y te le decías que no se metiera en tus asuntos, luego al día siguiente me invitaste a pasear y luego a cenar, lo presentía… lo que me dirías, lo notaba en tu nerviosismo, es por eso que yo de idiota me entregue a ti con todo lo que tenía esa noche, yo pensé… pensé inútilmente que si demostraba fuertemente todo lo que sentía por ti sería suficiente, pero por lo visto no es así**

**-Mi Amor no…**

**-NO ME DIGAS ASI, no lo hagas. Lo entiendo perfectamente Ren, soy una pobre chica criada por los Asakura por lastima y porque por cosas de la vida les era útil por el hecho de ser una de ellos pero… pero nada más que eso, nunca podría llegar a la altura de un Tao**

**-Tamao no- dijo acercándose**

**-no te acerques por favor, mañana le pediré a Jun que busque mis cosas, mas nunca te molestare- se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr nuevamente pero se quedó estática al oír el grito del ojos Ámbar**

**-¡CASATE CONMIGO!**

**-¿Qué?- pregunto dándose la vuelta**

**-eso era lo que quería decir esa noche Tamao. Todo lo que quería era pedirte que te casaras conmigo, por eso estaba nervioso, Te Amo y deseo que seas mi esposa**

**Fin Flash Back**

-y así ocurrieron las cosas, al principio no me quería creer, pero la convencí de que subiera y hablara con Naty, la pobre andaba sumamente preocupada por la reacción de Tamao

-jijiji Vaya, las cosas nunca salen como planeamos pero siempre se resuelven ¿no amigo?- dijo el castaño

-así es- sonrió el joven chino

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Uff al fin logro subir este capi, discúlpenme nuevamente por el retraso tan grande pero, entre una cosa y otra no se me da bien la inspiración ni el tiempo suficiente para escribir. Pero al fin les traigo un capi más de esta loquera , espero les guste y dejen un review, saben que mientras mas dejen mas me motivan a seguir escribiendo está loca historia mía XD**


	44. Chapter 44 Despedida de soltero

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla…Bla…Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

* * *

**Capitulo XLIII. Jeanne / despedida de soltero.**

* * *

El público exaltado, los jugadores del equipo contrario atacando con todo, y había que reconocerlo no eran para nada malos jugadores pero…

-¡Aquí va!- grito mientras pateaba con todas sus fuerzas el jugador del otro equipo, todos sus compañeros habían participado en esa jugada, la última oportunidad, este sería el gol de la honra y lo hubiese sido, cierto cualquier otro portero no hubiese podido detenerlo…

-pero yo soy Yoh Asakura-_ un Hen'I de raza pura_- agrego en su mente el castaño mientras saltaba para atrapar sin ningún problema el balón entre sus brazos- ALLA VA REN, HORO HORO- grito lanzándoles el balón a los dos medio campistas que se encontraban justo en la mitad del campo listos para el contraataque

-BIEN HECHO YOH- grito el joven ainu recibiendo con su pecho el balón y comenzando a correr junto a su camarada el joven de ojos ambarinos

Los jugadores del equipo de Kyoto se intentaron reagrupar, pero lo cierto es que ya era demasiado tarde, en el esfuerzo de pasar la defensa muy desprotegida y lejos de la portería, eso sin contar que la mayoría de los jugadores había participado, solo contaban con tres defensas y aunque eran de los mejores todos sabían que al unirse el "Dúo Dorado" (como se les llamaba a la combinación de Ren y Horo en el campo de juego) no había oportunidad, eso era un gol seguro.

-Ahí te va Ren- dijo el peli azul esquivando con un brinco la barrida de uno de los defensas y pasándole el balón a su amigo

-Bien, este será el Gol del campeonato- shooteo el joven chino

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL- grito general del público y el narrador- EL EQUIPO DE TOKIO A METIDO OTRO MEMORABLE GOL SEÑORES DEJANDO EL MARCADOR 10 A 0

-bien hecho picudito- chocaron su mano el denominado "DUO DORADO"

-todo gracias a ti puerco espín

A los pocos minutos el árbitro dictamino el final del partido, dejando así al equipo de Tokio como campeón nacional por cuarto año consecutivo. Todo eran rizas y aplausos, alegría por doquier por parte de los jugadores campeones y lágrimas y palabras de aliento para el equipo perdedor. Al final como todo acto de cierre de torneo venia la entrega de la copa y de las medallas claro con ello venas los discursos himnos y demás, todavía de los más tranquilo y feliz hasta que

-Y ahora unas palabras de la joven Jeanne Maiden, patrocinan te de la Federación Japonesa de Futbol

-¿Qué?-fue la única reacción que tuvieron tanto Yoh como sus amigos en el campo y los que se encontraban en las gradas observando el partido

-_¿Qué demonios hace aquí? No creo que se le ocurra ir tras Hanna con toda esta gente en el estadio pero… debo ir junto Anna y Hanna ellos están en las gradas indefensos, si Jeanne estaba ahí seguramente el resto de los soldados X se encontraban por ahí-_ miro el lugar donde sabía que se encontraba su familia y suspiro, no estaban solos, junto a ellos estaban Jun y Tamao su amigo Lizerg aparte su nueva amiga Cloeh todos eran Hen'I y se encargarían de cuidar de Anna y Hanna pero aun así…- _si los soldados X atacan ¿podrán protegerlos lo suficiente para que llegue junto a ellos?_

Así estaban los pensamientos del castaño mientras transcurría el "discurso" de la joven de cabellos plateados, sus nervios estaban a millón y lo primero que hizo al terminar el acto fue correr en dirección a su familia los cuales bajaron a reunirse con el de inmediato

-Anna escúchame tenemos que sacar al niño de aquí llama a Fausto- volteo a ver a su compañera de trabajo- por favor Cloeh necesito un poco de tu ayuda también ¿nos podrías facilitar un auto blindado y…?

-¿señor Asakura?- la vos de un hombre vestido con el uniforme de la gente de seguridad del estadio lo interrumpió

-¿sí?

-disculpe las molestias, sé que esta emocionado por la copa y que quiere celebrar junto con sus familia y amigos pero debe acompañarme un momento por favor

-Adivinare… La doncella Jeanne

-así es, ella solicita su presencia- tomo una breve pausa- la suya y la de los señores Ren y Horokeu, quiere felicitarlos personalmente por su gran desempeño en el campo

¿Qué pretendía? Alojarlo a él y a sus amigos de su hijo para así atacarlo más fácilmente, definitivamente estaba loca

-¿y si me reusó?

-me temo que no tiene esa opción- dijo el hombre sonriendo

-Vamos Yoh no hay porque temerle a esa demente, definitivamente con todos nosotros aquí no hay oportunidad de que gane- dijo Ren acercándose a él

-bien- respondió el castaño- pero mi familia vendrá conmigo, de ninguna manera pienso dejarlos solos

-como quiera- dijo el hombre de cabellos rubios acomodándose los lentes- por aquí por favor

Siguieron al hombre hasta una pequeña oficina dentro de las instalaciones del estadio

-vaya, vaya así que han venido todos, incluso tu Anna-chan- sonrió la ojos rojos al evocar la forma en que llamaba a Anna cuando aún eran amigas- que alegría volver a verte después de tantos años

-déjate de ridiculeces Jeanne ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-vaya tu humor no ha cambiado- dijo levantándose de su asientos detrás del escritorio- y ese pequeño que llevas en los brazos debe ser el pequeño bastardo Hanna

-NO SE TE OCURRA INSULTAR A MI HIJO- esta vez fue Yoh el que hablo un tanto fuera de quicio debido a los nervios que sentía por la seguridad de su hijo- di de una buenas vez que es lo que deseas

-quieto Yoh, tu no solías ser tan impaciente, ¿tan mal te ha sentado el matrimonio?... bueno era de esperarse tu nunca fuiste un hombre de compromisos, incluso cuando éramos novios yo misma me preguntaba cómo le haría para poder lanzarte el lazo, aunque bueno Anna-chan fue más inteligente que yo con solo embarazarse y durar un tiempo apartada de ti fue suficiente para que calleras en sus garras y hacerte preso de un compromiso ilimitado y la absurda vida cotidiana y rutinaria que tanto detestas

-dudo que hayas venido aquí solo para hablar de la vida de casados de Yoh y Anna-hablo el joven chino

-así es Tao, vine aquí para ofrecerles una oportunidad para salvarse, únanse a mí y formen parte de los soldados x

-¿Qué nos unamos a ti?- pregunto sin poder entender el ainu

-así es, nosotros somos un grupo de hombres y mujeres elegidos, lo que queremos es la eliminación total del mal en el mundo, solo eso, para nada queremos hacerles daño

-¿y cómo se supone que eliminaras el mal de este mundo?

-simple, eliminando a aquellos que causan dolor y angustia a este mundo, aquellos que son corrompidos por el poder tan inmenso con el que han nacido y lo utilizan para hacer maldades en este mundo

-supongo que con eliminarlos te refieres a matarlos- asumió el oji ámbar

-así es, es la única manera en que la justicia divina se encargue de estos seres

-estas mal Jeanne, asesinar nunca es la respuesta, no solucionas nada, la violencia solo genera más violencia

-¿de verdad piensas eso Yoh?, tú mismo peleaste contra tu hermano cuando este ya estaba imparable, su sed de venganza y poder lo hizo perder la razón, si no lo hubiese detenido…

-Es diferente, él estaba totalmente fuera de sí y YO NO LO MATE

-pero debiste haberlo hecho, ahora no sabes qué consecuencias pueda traer el regreso de Hao a tu vida, ahora que ha asumido el control de tu familia, sus riquezas y que seguramente este mas fuerte

-eso es algo que no puedo saber, pero si quisiera hacerme algún daño ya lo hubiera hecho, la única que amenaza aquí eres tu Jeanne

-¿estás seguro de que no ha hecho nada en tu contra?- dijo en tono insinuador mirando fijamente a la rubia- si fuera tu no lo aseguraría Yoh

-¿a qué te refieres?

-no vine aquí a hablar de eso, solo a proponerles esto, únanse, la única manera de eliminar la maldad de este mundo es eliminar la acumulación de poder en una sola persona, el poder los corrompe y los lleva a hacer cosas malignas

-pues la respuesta es no y va de parte todos- respondió Ren firmemente- ninguno de nosotros esta interesados en tu psicópata juego de los benefactores del mundo

-exactamente- aseguro Horo

-bien si así lo quieren seremos enemigos, que conste que les di una oportunidad

-pues te puedes ir por donde viniste con tu propuesta Jeanne

-me iré, si me iré Yoh, pero recuerda algo, al rechazar esta oferta estas rechazando la salvación de tu hijo

-¿Qué?

-así es, yo pretendía darles una oportunidad, pero recuerda que tu hijo es un ser sumamente poderoso y justamente eso es algo que queremos evitar, la acumulación de poder en un solo ser

-Mi hijo es un buen chico, jamás le haría daño a nadie, ni ahora ni nunca

-lastimosamente eso no es algo que puedas prever ni controlar

-mucho menos puedes asegurar que será una amenaza si a esas vamos

-la concentración ilimitada de poder en un solo ser es algo maligno- se detuvo un momento y miro fijamente al joven de cabellos verdes- ¿cierto Lizerg? Tú siempre has compartido mi manera de ver las cosas

Todos se tensaron, en el pasado ya Lizerg los había traicionado poniéndose del lado de la chica Maiden

-je- rio amargamente el chico inglés- tal vez, hubiese seguido tus instrucciones ciegamente en el pasado, te admiraba mucho Jeanne pero… las cosas han cambiado, no veo que hay de justicia en atacar a un niño indefenso

-ya veo- dijo la muchacha tornando su mirada en una expresión sumamente triste- de verdad es una gran lástima que se opongan a la justicia, pero si así lo quieren, así será.

Y sin más la chica abandono la habitación dejando en ella una atmosfera demasiado tensa

-mami- hablo el niño tímidamente, tristemente ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, desde su nacimiento había sido constantemente asediado por numerosas organizaciones que iban tras él, gracias a que Anna conoció a Sati y a su organización "los Gándara" el rubio se había mantenido a salvo-¿todo irá bien?

-así es mi niño, no te preocupes esa gente mala no te hará daño

-pero ella dijo que yo era malo…

-NO Hanna, no lo eres, esa mujer está loca-hablo el padre- ella si esta desquiciada por el poder, pero lo juro ni ella ni alguno de los imbéciles que la siguen te tocaran ni un solo cabello

Todos miraban fijamente al castaño, a pesar de no haber alzado la voz, había algo en sus palabras que daban por sentadas sus palabras eso unido al brillo en sus ojos que sencillamente delataba que no mentía, se sentía sumamente molesto y frustrado es que ¿Cómo se atrevía? Llega ahí un día importante para él, en el que debería estar celebrando y amenazarlo a él y a su familia

-vamos amigo, ya todo paso- dijo el chino- sabes que esa loca no puede con todos nosotros

-eso espero Ren, realmente eso espero…

Y Así avanzo la semana, a pesar de estar un poco tensa la situación la boda se avecinaba y tomando las medidas de seguridad (porsiacaso Jeanne atacaba) todos ellos viajaron a china, específicamente a la gran mansión Tao. Era algo un poco cómico, a última vez que el castaño había estado ahí con sus amigos había sido para retar al padre Ren por haberlo captura por el hecho de no solo haber incumplido con la orden de eliminar a su "enemigo Mortal" Yoh Asakura sino para colmo haber establecido una obvia gran amistad, Por suerte todo había ido bien y hoy en día no había rencor alguno en esa casa, tanto así que mañana celebrarían ahí la unión de Tamao que hasta cierto punto era una Asakura

-¿realmente creen que todo vaya bien chicas?- pregunto la peli rosa, la cual estaba muerta de los nervios

-cálmate todo irá bien- hablo Jun- mañana serás mi cuñada ante la ley y nadie podrá evitarlo

-es que no lo sé, me siento sumamente nerviosa, ¿señorita Anna usted se sintió igual antes de casarse con el joven Yoh?

-bueno…- la rubia pestaño, la verdad es que no sabía cómo responder a eso su boda no había sido precisamente normal- Tamao sabes que no hubo una preparación como tal el día en el que me case

-sí, fue una boda un tanto desastrosa, pero no deja de ser romántica- dijo con ojos soñadores la chica Ainu

**Flash Back**

**-entonces ya tengo todos los papeles listos, fui al registro civil hable con el juez, está todo bien por favor Anna…**

**La joven lo miro con desconfianza, pero luego su mirada cambio a una sumamente tierna- ¿Cómo demonios logras convencerme tan fácilmente?**

**-Porque soy el hombre de tu vida- sonrió el castaño antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios y despedirse **

**La joven cayo en su cama dispuesta a dormir esperado a que al día siguiente todos sus sueños se hicieran realidad, sería la esposa del único hombre que había amado, al padre de su hijo, aquel al que le había entregado toda su alma. Al fin juntos ante los ojos del mundo. Las últimas semanas habían sido sumamente estresantes y dolorosas, la reconciliación, si había sido como un sueño al principio pero luego apareció ****Minako** **con su supuesto embarazo y había sumido a la rubia de nuevo en un mar de dudas ¿sería que el castaño la había estado engañando? ¿Le había visto de nuevo la cara de idiota?, todo apuntaba a que sí, que todas sus palabras eran falsas y que nuevamente había jugado con sus sentimientos. Gracias al cielo todo se aclaró y la inocencia del Asakura fue demostrada**

**-esa imbécil casi logra que me separe nuevamente de Yoh- bufo molesta- ****Minako Kurozawa, baa solo es una zorra**

**Recordaba las palabras exactas que esa mujer había usado para persuadirla de alejarse de Yoh "Tal vez realmente lo quieras, pero él ahora es mi prometido- tomo la mano de Anna y la coloco en su vientre- lo Amo y el hijo que crece dentro de mi es el fruto de ese amor, Por lo que más quieras aléjate de él"- la chica Pareto sus dientes, por poco le cree y bueno ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Yoh y ella habían estado separados más de 3 años y hasta donde sabía ya tenía 1 año la relación entre el castaño y la chica fue un escándalo en los medios "el gran heredero, empresario y Arquitecto Yoh Asakura se ha comprometido en matrimonio con nuestra ex**-**miss Japón ****Minako Kurozawa****" mujer hermosa, poderosa y con dinero+1 año de relación+ matrimonio en camino, sencillamente no había que ser un genio para saber que ese embarazo podría ser precisamente algo real y factible, al final de cuentas Yoh no era ningún santo, tantos años lejos de ella y estando con semejante mujer…**

**La chica mordió sus labios- no debí desconfiar de el- susurro no realmente no debió dudar de él, el castaño le había jurado que no había tocado ni una sola ves a la modelo, que por más que lo intento en ningún momento se pudo olvidar de ella y en consecuencia no pudo tener relaciones con ****Minako, pero aun así ella no le había sucumbió y casi aparta de nuevo al Asakura, por suerte el joven no se dio por vencido… Oh no esta vez no dejaría ir a la rubia, es por ello que investigo e investigo y al final logro demostrar su inocencia e incluso había renunciado a sus padres y fortuna por casarse con ella**

**Y así fueron los pensamientos de la rubia a lo largo de toda la noche, hasta que uno de los días más esperados de su vida llego. La joven se vistió y arreglo, a ella y a su hijo, Horokeu (su padrino de bodas elegido por el castaño) llego puntualmente a buscarla para llevarla directo al altar, al llegar vio a todos sus amigos sonrientes y esperando pero o a él, todos menos ÉL ¿Dónde demonios estaba?, nadie sabía nada del castaño, incluso Horo y Manta que habían estado hasta esa mañana con el arreglando las ultimas cosas no tenían idea de donde estaban, no contestaba el teléfono**

**A la hora en vista de que el castaño no aparecía, la rubia estaba a punto de entrar en crisis ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso?**

**-váyanse, no es justo, puede que me haya visto la cara de imbécil a mí, pero a ustedes no, son sus amigos**

**-Cálmate Anna. Estoy seguro que Yoh tiene una explicación para esto- hablo el pequeñín**

**-¿explicación? ¿EXPLICACION?- grito la rubia ya un poco fuera de si- CLARO QUE LA HAY, ese imbécil se arrepintió a última hora, nunca le ha gustado el compromiso, mucho menos uno que amerita dejar su gran vida de riqueza y gloria y es tan pero tan cobarde que ni siquiera se atrevió a avisar que no vendría**

**-El no haría eso, aun si tú eres la reina de las nieves ese tonto te quiere tanto que está dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ti- lo defendió Horokeu**

**-es verdad Anna Horo y yo estuvimos con el toda la noche, estaba sumamente emocionado e ilusionado por casarse contigo**

**-¿y entonces en dónde está?**

**-no lo sé, pero definitivamente le tiene que haber pasado algo grave para que no esté aquí**

**- más le vale que tenga una buena excusa ese tonto- contesto la rubia un poco más calmada- o si no…**

**-Nunca me perdonaras ¿cierto?- dijo el castaño ingresando al habitación- lo sé, no esperaría menos de ti Anita**

**La joven lo miro tenía todo la ropa desarreglada e incluso una enorme herida en su frente que aun sangraba. La rubia reprimió un grito al verlo**

**-¿pero qué rayos te paso amigos?- pregunto Manta**

**- El auto, no lo sé, me temo que alguien le corto los frenos, tuve un accidente camino para acá- miro a la rubia- perdóname Anita de verdad, sé que no te mereces que haya llegado tarde pero… espero que el hecho de estar a punto de morir y aun así venir a toda costa aquí sea suficiente para que aun te quieras casar conmigo**

**-pues claro que si Tonto- respondió la oji negro con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas**

**-Bien, ¿señor Juez?, sé que no es la hora cordada pero dada la situación ¿podría hacer una excepción?**

**Fin Flash Back**

-Aff aún no puedo creer que Yoh haya recorrido media cuidad medio moribundo solo para casarse contigo

-si después de eso menos mal todo fue normal, bueno normal exceptuando cuando el imbécil de tu hermano se embriago y casi se acuesta con una de las damas de honor

-jeje pequeños detalles Anna no debes recordar eso

-pero…- hablo la peli rosa- realmente deberías vigilar al joven Horo Pilika, no quiero que haga algo tan vergonzoso en mi boda

-tranquila Tamao, no creo que mi hermano haga algo tan estúpido en tu boda, sabe perfectamente que Ren si lo mataría, no es tan tranquilo como Yoh

-sí, pero lo sigo diciendo Anna, Tu boda fue magnifica, lo único que te falto fue una despedida de soltera- volteo a ver a la futura esposa- pero usted no señorita, todas nosotras nos iremos ahorita mismo a un club nocturno que he alquilado precisamente para celebrar la despedida de soltero

-pe… pero señorita Jun

-pero Jun nada, es tu última noche como una mujer soltera así que tienes que celebrarlo en grande

-pero yo no podría irme a un club por ahí dejando a Ren aquí solo…

-¿Ren solo? Ja, no te preocupes por eso Tamao Lee ya se debe haberse ido con todos los chicos, él es el encargado de la despedida de solteros para ellos

-¿Qué?- pregunto la rubia- ¿llevara a Yoh algún night club chino?

-oh vamos Anna, creí que ya confiabas más en Yoh

-confió en el, no en las zorras que se les puedan ofrecer

-jeje es prácticamente lo mismo, además yo hable expresamente de que nada de bochinchitos de ese tipo

-¿pero estas segura de que no habrán mujeres?- pregunto la peli azul

-¿Qué? No me digas que tú también tienes celos de Lizerg

-yo…

-ah, vamos chicas, no sean así, confíen en sus hombres y vamos a divertirnos también. Pilika sabes que Lizerg no es de esos de andar con cualquieras, Anna sabes que Yoh no tiene ojos ni mente para otra, además la única que sabes que se babea por él está 2 habitaciones más haya e ira con nosotras

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas traer a la socia de Yoh?

-claro Pilika, te guste o no es compañera de trabajo de Yoh y Ren en consecuencia la invito, es una chica y mal que bien esta con nosotras así que hay que llevarla

-pero…

-déjalo Pilika, está bien, al enemigo es mejor tenerlo cerca- dijo con una sonrisa la rubia- y si después de tanto tiempo Yoh ni siquiera se ha fijado que le atrae es porque definitivamente lo tiene sin cuidado, no hay nada de qué preocuparse

* * *

-y aquí estamos muchachos, es hora de divertirnos- hablo Lee bruce Long entrando en aquel local- algo modesto pero adecuado para ti Ren

-¡waauuu!- exclamo el Ainu- ahora si te la comiste Lee, está esta despampanante

-jijiji si parece un lugar divertido -rio el castaño

-¿divertido? Oh vamos divertido es poco Yoh, la música es buena, la iluminación excelente y mira eso- dijo señalando hacia la barra donde habían algunas chicas bailando- esas sí que están buenísimas

-pues te pido definitivamente que procures no hacer nada vergonzoso e mi despedida de soltero puerco espín- hablo al fin el futuro esposo- por cierto Lee buen local ¿solías venir?

-eh pues… ¿me creerías si te dijera que aquí conocí a tu hermana?

El chico de los ojos ámbar entorno los ojos- ¿Por qué no me extraña?

-bueno como sea, ¡HA DIVERTIRSE!- grito el peli azul mezclándose entre la gente que bailaba en la pista

-jijiji parece que Horo anda emocionado- el castaño iba a comenzar a caminar para ir tras su amigo al igual que había hecho Lee pero lo llamo el joven chino

-Yoh…

-¿sí?

-¿puedo hacerte un par de preguntas?

-bien yo…- miro hacia la barra- mejor nos sentamos y pedimos unos tragos

-eh bueno si así lo quieres n_n

Fueron y pidieron un par de whiskies

-y bien Ren ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

-es que yo… bueno a lo que me refiero a que no me siento muy seguro acerca de casarme mañana…

-¿QUÉ?- pregunto alarmado el castaño- ¿acaso no te quieres casar? ¿Vas a desistir?

-NO, por supuesto que me quiero casar, es algo que he estado anhelando desde que comencé a vivir con Tamao, es solo que… con un demonio Yoh estoy preocupado, sé que realmente no debería cambiar nada porque de por si vivimos juntos ya pero… nunca pensé en mi como un hombre casado

-jijiji tranquilo amigo, todo saldrá bien, no te voy a decir que tampoco me imaginaba casado, desde muy pequeño mis abuelos, sobre todo mi abuela nos decía a Hao y a mí, que nuestro deber como unos Asakura era traer nuestra descendencia, que teníamos que conseguir una poderosa y rica mujer que la cual procrear la siguiente generación que se haría cargo de la familia- sonrió con nostalgia- siempre vi el matrimonio como una responsabilidad y un martirio, tener que encontrar una Hen'I de alto nivel con la cual tener un fuerte hijo o una súper mega trillonaria para aumentar la fortuna familiar, en otras palabras consumar nupcias con una mujer con la simple misión de tener sexo y/o aprovecharme de su posición social sin necesidad de sentir algo por ella, solo eso- enumero con los dedos- Sexo, Dinero e Hijos, a todos los veía como una responsabilidad y consecuencia de mi maldito destino por no ser humano, pero ahora- sonrió firmemente- nadie lo hubiera imaginado pero casarme con Anna ha sido una de mis mayores Alegrías eso aparte de saber que soy padre y no por la responsabilidad de darle descendencia a mi familia sino fruto de lo que siento por Anna, no tengas miedo Ren, yo lo tenía y por ese temor a comprometerme estuve apartado de la mujer que Amo y de mi hijo por un largo tiempo

-vaya- dijo el chino un tanto conmovido he impactado, su vida y la del Asakura no eran muy diferentes que digamos, el prácticamente había tenido la misma responsabilidad para con los suyos- pus Gracias nuevamente Yoh, jeje creo que me has ayudado demás en lo que tiene que ver con mi relación con Tamao

-naa, Tami es como mi hermana y tu un gran amigo Ren lo que sea por los 2

-si lo sé, es por eso que es un gran honor lo que te voy a pedir

-¿eh?

-Yoh ¿podrías hacer el honor de entregar a Tamao en el altar?

-¿Qué? Ren yo…

-Vamos, tú mismo lo has dicho ella prácticamente es tu hermana y ella realmente te considera como tal, estoy seguro de que ella piensa lo mismo, ningún otro es tan perfecto como tú para este trabajo

-claro Ren, será un gran honor para mí llevar al altar a Tami

* * *

-Jun ¿adónde nos llevas?- pregunto la rubia

-oh vamos chicas ya casi llegamos, ya verán es un club excelente, no tan bueno como mi discoteca pero… digamos que me trae excelentes recuerdos

-si tal vez pero nos estamos alejando mucho de la casa de tus padres y no me gusta la idea de dejar a Hanna mucho tiempo solo después del encuentro con Jeanne

- tranquila Anna, te puedo asegurar que la mansión Tao es uno de los lugares más seguros de este mundo

-si pero aun así…

-vamos, ¿no dejaste a Amidamaru a Ryu con él para que lo cuidaran?

-sí y confió en esos 2 pero… últimamente Hanna ha estado muy inquieto por las noches, de hecho a dormido conmigo y con Yoh la última semana por las constantes pesadillas, el desde bebe a estado expuesto a este tipo de situaciones y me temo que el trauma no ha pasado

-el pobre niño debió haber sufrido mucho- dijo de repente la joven de cabellos negros- Yoh me conto que debido a que es su hijo hay muchas organizaciones que quieren saber cuáles son sus poderes al saber que no estaba bajo la protección de los Asakura

Todas las presentes en el carro la miraron fijamente, prácticamente se habían olvidado de ella ya que había permanecido callada todo el trayecto

-veo que Yoh te ha contado muchas cosas

-si bueno, ya sabes que compartimos oficina y es…pues inevitable comenzar a entablar una conversación

-¿y por qué comparten oficina?- preguntó la peli rosa- yo he visitado varias veces Asakura and Oyamada Arquitecture y me parece una edificación sumamente grande, no pensé que tuvieran problemas de espacio

-pues realmente no hay ningún problema de espacio, es que sinceramente la oficina de Yoh me pareció un excelente lugar de trabajo y le pedí que la compartiéramos, además de que es mucho más fácil intercambiar ideas estando en el mismo espacio

-¿ose que tu pediste personalmente estar en la misma oficina que Yoh?- ahora pregunto la peli Azul

…pues si

-bien hemos llegado- dijo Jun notando que la conversación iba a tornarse en algo más si seguía- bien entremos ya verán que será sumamente divertido

Las cuatro chicas entraron al local, la verdad es que a primera vista se veía muy bien, buena música y ambiente relajado

* * *

-bien pues creo que iré a ver que hay por ahí- dijo el joven chino- ¿no vienes?

-no tranquilo Ren, ve tu disfruta la noche, mañana es un gran día

-bien- dijo el peli morado retirándose

-sí, un gran día…- dijo el castaño un poco melancólico mirando fijamente su bebida

-¿pensativo?- pregunto una voz a su lado

-eh… ¿Manta?

-jeje es raro verte tan pensativo amigo- dijo el pequeñín sentándose al lado del castaño- creo que tomare el lugar de Ren y te acompañare ahora

-jijiji pues eres bienvenido

-y… ¿en qué piensas? Es raro en ti… bueno desde que te conozco haz sido un vago que se queda mirando el cielo fijamente por horas pero… u mirada normalmente es pacifica no nostálgica

-¿nostálgica eh? Supongo que tiene que ver con el montón de recuerdos que rondan por mi mente después de la plática con Ren

-¿y de que platicaban?

-del matrimonio, de cómo es la vida de casado… bueno de eso al principio después termino pidiéndome que entregara a Tami en el altar

-wow eso es genial, y me parece perfecto, nadie mejor que tú que eres como un hermano para Tamao

-sí, realmente es un gran honor- sonrió tenuemente el castaño

-pero… ¿lo que te puso nostálgico fue la conversación?- pregunto el Oyamada al ver que prevalecía la mirada algo triste del Asakura

-supongo… es un tanto complicado Manta

Entonces el pequeñín recordó la conversación que tuvo anteriormente con su joven socia

"_**no lo puedo asegurar, es por eso que te pido de todo corazón que hablas con él, eres su mejor amigo hasta donde sé, y estoy segura que te contara lo que pasa"**_

-confía en mi Amigo- dijo firme el chico- ¿dime que te sucede? No eres tu últimamente algo te pasa

El castaño suspiro- tal vez tengas razón Manta, realmente no me siento yo mismo desde hace algunos días, no con todo lo que está pasando

-sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. Cuentas conmigo Yoh

-lo sé- sonrió- siempre has sido un gran Amigo Manta, me has apoyado en las buenas y en las malas y no tienes idea de cuánto te lo agradezco

-no tienes que agradecerme nada Yoh, tu eres mi primer amigo y el mejor de todos, por eso quiero ayudarte, me preocupas y no me gusta verte así

-el problema amigo es que no estoy seguro de que puedas ayudarme

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-veraz… lo que me sucede no es algo en específico simplemente estoy algo presionado, lo de Jeanne, mi hijo… Anna

-tranquilízate Yoh, estoy seguro de que podrás proteger a Hanna, cuentas con el apoyo de todos nosotros para hacerlo

-sí, lo sé pero…

-pero hay algo mas ¿no es así?

-¿ah?

-te has estado comportando extraño desde mucho antes del encuentro con Jeanne y no soy el único que lo ha notado Yoh, tus amigos se preocupan por ti

-¿extraño en qué sentido?

-se te nota un tanto ansioso y más desoriento y perdido entre las nubes… bueno más de la costumbre

El Asakura miro fijamente al enano y luego llamo al cantinero- por favor otro trago doble- se giró a su amigo cuando recibió la bebida- Manta… ¿Cuántas relaciones has tenido?

-¿QUÉ? ¿A qué te refieres Yoh?

-eh pues… bueno ¿con cuántas chicas has salido?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-yo… veras quiero un consejo… pero creo que solo me lo puede dar alguien que haya salido con varias chicas o mejor aún, que haya mantenido una relación estable por mucho tiempo

-pues si es así le puedes preguntar a Ren, es decir él ha mantenido una relación estable con Tamao, llevan 3 años de novios y mañana se casaran

-si lo he pensado, seria excelente ya que de hecho han vivido juntos por más de un año pero… el de por sí está un poco nervioso por la boda no quiero arruinarlo con mis preguntas aunque el más o menos ya sabe cuál es mi problema

-¿y cuál es tu problema? Claro si es que puedo saber

-es que Anna y yo estamos un tanto distanciados

-¿Qué?

-así es Manta, Anna ya no se comporta como de costumbre, últimamente la siento sumamente alejada, me esquiva las preguntas, ya no noto ese destello de felicidad en su mirada, hay detalles tan simples que puede que incluso ninguno de ustedes haya notado, la sutil sonrisa que se forma en sus labios cuando nuestras miradas se conectan, el pequeño sonrojo cuando desvía la mirada cada vez que le digo un cumplido o algo por el estilo… últimamente todo eso ha desaparecido- dijo tomando de un sorbo todo el contenido del vaso- otro doble por favor

-¿estás seguro Yoh? Tal vez estas exagerando

-no, no estoy exagerando Manta, elle esta diferente, hasta siento que me oculta algo y…

-aquí tiene su bebida señor- interrumpió el barman

-si gracias y deje la botella aquí por favor- agrego el castaño

-como lo desee- dijo el joven obedeciendo y retirándose

-Yoh no deberías beber tanto y con respecto a lo de Anna ¿Por qué aseguras que te oculta algo?

-no lo aseguro pero… lo siento Manta, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero lo veo en su mirada, ella está muy extraña… sobre todo desde que- apretó la botella entre sus manos con algo de fuerza- desde que la vi con Hao el otro día en su oficina

-espera ¿la viste con Hao?

-si, según ella Hao le ha estado dando información de los movimientos de los soldados X

-vaya eso si es extraño

-sí, sobre todo porque el imbécil de Hao no hace nada de gratis, y tampoco entiendo porque Anna no me había dicho nada al respecto

-¿así que te sientes así por celos de tu Hermano? ¿Crees que él y Anna…?

-¡NO! Por supuesto que no, sé que Anna no haría eso, por el Amor al cielo Manta, Anna es mi esposa, la mujer que Amo ¿Cómo podría pensar eso de ella?

-bien ¿y entonces que es lo que tienes?

-me enferma saber que Anna no confía en mi- volvio a tragar de un sorbo su bebida- se supone que ahora que estamos casados no debería haber secretos entre nosotros y por el contrario siento ahora como si se hubiese creado un muro transparente pero grueso entre nosotros

-¿has hablado con ella al respecto?

-lo he intentado, pero siempre que lo hago me esquiva he intenta cambiar de tema, eso me saca de mis casillas

-vaya realmente es algo complicado… aunque no entiendo ¿Cuál es el consejo que le querías pedir a Ren?

-pues veras Manta, cuando te digo que Anna está alejada de mí, lo digo en todos los sentidos, tanto emocional como físico

-ósea…

-ósea que ni siquiera puedo tocarla, ¿me entiendes?

-¿no deja que te le acerques?

-no, no es exactamente así, me refiero a que en las noches cuando intento hacer el Amor con ella… pues simplemente dice que está cansada, que tiene mucho sueño a veces simplemente me da las espalda cuando estamos juntos en la cama

-oh vaya…

- sí, y Esta situación realmente me está matando, no soporto su rechazo, no lo hago y para colmo mi cuerpo tampoco lo acepta Manta ¿me entiendes? ¿Sabes lo que es tenerla al lado y no poder tocarla? Lo desesperante de la situación, lo incómodo y a veces hasta perturbante, ¡SUEÑO PRACTICAMENTE TODAS LAS NOCHES CON ESO DESDE HACE VARIOS DIAS!

-shh- dijo Mana un poco avergonzado de la exclamación de su amigo- cálmate Yoh, creo que te entiendo

-lo siento, es que realmente me es sumamente frustrante, La Amo y la necesito, nunca he visto a Anna como un objeto sexual, lo sabes perfectamente, pero no puedo calmar esta absurda necesidad que tengo por ella y eso también me pone mal

-¿Cuánto hace que… bueno que no están juntos?

-hace ya casi 2 meses que no sucede nada

-es bastante… aunque bueno tú ya habías pasado mucho más tiempo… digo cuando ustedes estuvieron separados, fueron 3 años de nada de sexo para ti, hasta donde yo se

-sí, y es algo que me hace entenderlo menos, cuando estuvimos separados si la añoraba de hecho soñé muchas veces en estar con ella, pero nunca sentí esta urgencia simplemente añoraba que Anna regresara a mí, que por lo menos volviéramos a estar juntos como amigos o lo que sea pero que estuviera cerca de mi

-tal vez ese es el punto

-¿ah que te refieres?

-a que antes estabas lejos de ella, pensabas que Anna te había dejado, que te había engañado incluso, pero ahora es diferente, ella está de nuevo a tu lado, y o solo eso es tu esposa, sabes que lo que siente por ti es tan autentico como lo que tu sientes por ella, es por eso que te crea ansiedad su cercanía, sabes que está ahí, que en cualquier momento puede ser tuya pero al no ser así te crea un vacío, se perfectamente que para ti tener relaciones con Anna es más que simple sexo Yoh, es tu forma de mostrar tus sentimientos por ella y percibir los suyos por ti, así que al sentir su rechazo te hace sentir inseguro acerca de lo que siente por ti

-tal vez tengas razón Manta, eso explicaría porque mis sueños son tan reales, podría jurar que siento realmente su emoción entre mis brazos, sus palabras cuando me dice que ella también añora estar conmigo…

-ahí está la respuesta Yoh

-¿Qué?

-piénsalo, tal vez tu subconsciente intenta decirte que Anna realmente quiere que suceda, solo tienes que tomar la iniciativa y decirle

* * *

-y ¿Qué les parece?

-nada mal… por lo menos no es un local de strippers- dijo la rubia

-jejeje ¿realmente creían que las traería a un lugar así?

-conociéndote e_e

-oh vamos Anna si quisiera Strippers los hubiera llevado la casa, aunque no sería mala idea a Tamao no le caería mal ver a otro hombre sin ropa que no fuese Ren pero sé muy bien que ella no lo admitiría

-¡JUN SAN!- exclamo la peli rosa

-¿Qué? Es cierto ademes a mí no me hubiese molestado- dijo la Ainu

-jeje ves Tamao no soy la única que lo piensa, pero llegue al acuerdo con Lee que no tendríamos chicos al menos contratados- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- en la despedida de soltera de Tami si ellos no contrataban chicas para la de Ren

-¿así que técnicamente le dijiste que podían salir por ahí a emborracharse y conseguir mujeres por ahí pero que no las contrataran para que los divirtieran?

-oh vamos Anna, no seas aguafiestas, solo tú lo ves así, ahora ¿Por qué no vamos y pedimos unos tragos para divertirnos?

-está bien vamos a sentarnos a esa mesa- dijo la peli rosa

-¿Qué estás loca Tami? Tu y yo nos iremos a bailar venga que es tu última noche de soltera- hablo la peli azul jalando a su amiga a la pista de baile

-pero señorita Pilika

-nada de señorita, vámonos

-jeje están muy animadas- rio la peli negro

La rubia suspiro- siempre son así

-Bien Anna, Cloeh si quieres vayan ustedes dos a la mesa, yo buscare los tragos

-Jun es muy amable- comento mientras se sentaba la Nara

-yo diría que es una alcahueta

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-nos dejó solas para ver si hablábamos

-eh… y ¿eso es malo?

-oh vamos no te hagas, es con referencia a lo que estaban hablando en el carro, tu obvia atracción por Yoh

-Anna yo no…

La rubia alzo una mano en señal de que dejara de hablar- mira sabes que, lo entiendo perfectamente aunque no lo creas, Yoh es el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido, así que no es nada raro que haya un montón de zorras detrás de él…

-pero yo…

-para, que no he terminado, también sé que entre ustedes ha surgido una gran amistad y que eres de su misma especie por así decirlo, además de su compañera de trabajo por lo que te tiene mucha confianza, pero… y esto te lo estoy diciendo por tu propio bien, no sé si realmente tienes en mente o no llegar algo con él, pero te aseguro que si lo piensas desistas de eso, Yoh nunca, escúchame bien nunca me traicionaría así que si te llegas a ilusionar con eso la que saldrá lastima serás tu

-¿a qué viene todo esto?

-solo digamos que he estado recordando algunas cosas y las últimas veces que una mujer ha intentado separarnos a Yoh y a mí, ellas son las que han salido perdiendo, incluso llegando al nivel de perderse a sí mismas… podría decir que han caído en la locura, todo porque se han obsesionado con él, sinceramente a mí no me interesa pero él te considera su amiga y no me gustaría que se sintiera culpable por partirte el corazón

-no sé si considerarlo una amenaza o una advertencia-respondió sumamente seria la joven mujer

-tómalo como quieras pero… guerra avisada no mata soldados, ahora si me disculpas iré a ver si hay algo por ahí en que entretenerme

* * *

-waa ¿Qué las bailarinas no saldrán más? ¿PERO COMO ES ESO POSIBLE?

-oh vamos cálmate Horo, no es para tanto

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto? Y ahora ¿Qué?

-bueno… ¿Por qué no bailas con alguna linda chica de por aquí?

-si tienes razón, Lizerg es la única cosa con coherencia que has dicho en toda la noche ¿y cual crees que serían nuestras preciosas victimas esta noche?

-jeje pues no lo sé Horo, creo que deberías ir tu solo yo me quedare en algún lugar tomando un poco

-¿Qué? No me jodas, el tarado del cabeza de tiburón ahora que se va a casar se la da de santo, los idiotas de Yoh y Lee le tienen tanto miedo a sus respectivas cuimas que no se atreven a siquiera echar un ojo por ahí y el pequeñín de Manta nunca cuadra a nadie por su estatura, el único compañero que me queda activo eres tu ¿y te echaras para atrás?

-es que veraz Horo, yo…

-yo nada hombre, no me dirás ahora que te pondrás un cinturón de castidad, te conseguiré una buena hembra esta noche

-no, no Horo… espera

Pero era inútil el Peli Azul lo arrastraba a la pista de baile

-uff ves a eso me refiero mira esa chica- señalo el Ainu a una joven que bailaba en todo el medio del pista-vaya que sabe mover

-bien pues si quieres ve tras ella

-¿Cómo que ve tras ella, ¿Qué acaso no tienes hormonas?

La música se detuvo y la joven camino fuera de la pista de baila en dirección en donde se encontraba su amiga

-ve ya se va y parece que vino con una amiga esta es nuestra oportunidad- dijo persiguiendo a la chica la cual hablaba muy animadamente con otra

-lo ves Tamao así es como se hace, déjate llevar

-no creo que yo pueda hacer eso señorita Pilika…

-he disculpen hermosas señoritas pero… ehh ¡PILIKA! ¿TAMAO? Pero… ¿Qué DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ?

-¿Horo? ¿Lizerg?

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Uff al fin termine este capi, espero que les guste y me disculpen por habe****r tardado tanto en actualizar y ya saben dejen reviews…**


	45. Chapter 45 Desconfianza

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla…Bla…Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

* * *

**Capitulo XLV. Boda / Embarazo / Desconfianza.**

* * *

-¿nervioso?

-eso no tienes ni que preguntármelo Jun- dijo el chico de ojos Ámbar

-jeje tranquilo, solo piensa en la noche de bodas y todo será más fácil

-sí, claro ah y asegúrate de que el Idiota de Horo no haga nada estúpido

-te lo aseguro a Horokeu lo mantendré vigilado además que todavía esta traumado por lo de anoche jejeje

-a mí tampoco me hizo gracia encontrarlas allí

-al principio a mí tampoco pero después todo fue sumamente cómico, pero bien ya estás listo así que vamos al altar

-Tami ¡ESTAS ESPECTACULAR!- grito el castaño al haber ido a buscar a la peli rosa

-jeje gracias Joven Yoh- dijo sonrojada la chica

-oh vamos Tami deja de llamarme joven Yoh, hoy te casas- dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola- no sabes lo orgullo y feliz que me siento por ti Tamao

-mu… muchas gracias Jo… Yoh

-jijiji así me gusta

-Jo… quiero decir Yoh, yo quería hablar contigo de… de lo que alguna vez yo

-sí, lo sé, alguna vez pensaste estar interesada en mi- la chica sintió más roja que un Tomate- pero hoy yo seré quien me encargue de entregarte al hombre que realmente Amas

Unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Tamamura

-Hey Tami ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo preocupado el chico

-No tienes Idea de lo feliz que soy Yoh- dijo la joven levantando el rostro y mostrando una hermosa sonrisa- muchas gracias por todo

La peli rosa se secó las lágrimas y el castaño tomo su brazo para dirigirse al altar a medida que avanzaban fueron viendo a todos los invitados ¡todos sus amigos estaban ahí apoyándola y felicitándola en ese día. Pudo vislumbrar al joven Tao al final del Altar esperándola con una hermosa sonrisa

-bueno aquí la tienes Ren, ya sabes cuídala que es sumamente importante para mi- dijo el castaño guiñándole un ojo

-la cuidare con mi vida Amigo

Se dijeron los votos con mucha pasión La ceremonia fue sencilla y rápida, y celebraron junto a su amigos al finalizar esta.

-bueno señoras y señores les agradezco que hayan venido- dijo el ahora esposo Tao- de verdad es muy importante para Tamao y para mí que nos acompañaran en este día, y… bueno Tamao y yo nos retiramos, no sin antes informar que ya hay varios Jets listos para los que deseen viajar ahora mismo, los que no son invitados a pasar hasta una semana más en la misión Tao si así lo desean

-bien nosotros nos vamos- dijo la rubia

-¿QUÉ? Pero Anita…

-nada de peros Yoh no podemos dejar que Hanna pierda clases y tú tienes que trabajar

-bien- respondió el castaño se paró para despedir a los recién casados- ustedes dos diviértanse y sean felices ¿vale?

-por supuesto

* * *

-Buenas Tardes, Familia Asakura

-oh Anna que bueno que atiendes tú, soy yo Eliza te llamo para avisarte que Fausto ya tiene los resultados de los análisis, es para que vengas a recogerlos… además él dice que tiene que hablar personalmente contigo

-muy bien, gracias por avisarme enseguida voy para allá

-aff que relajante es darse un baño después de un largo viaje- dijo el castaño saliendo del baño después de darse una corta pero refrescante ducha- uh ¿vas a salir Anna?- pregunto el joven al ver a su esposa aparentemente arreglándose para salir

-si- dijo la rubia dándose la vuelta- tengo algunas… cosas que hacer- había tartamudeado al ver a su apuesto esposo con solo una pequeña toalla naranja cubriéndolo de la cintura a las rodillas

-pero si acabamos de llegar ¿Qué puede ser tan importante para que tengas que salir cuando apenas haz llegado de un largo viaje?

-créeme Yoh es importante, al menos para mí y… vístete

-¿ah?- el castaño se fijó de su condición y del leve sonrojo en el rostro de la rubia y sonrió- ¿ahora eres tú la que se sonroja al verme en paños menores? Jijiji

-tonto- dijo la rubia volteándose a continuar cepillando su cabello pero sintió dos fuertes brazos que la envolvieron por la cintura- ¿Qué haces?

-Abrazo a mi esposa- dijo el muchacho dándole un beso en la mejilla- jijiji Anita te ves sumamente bonita cuando te sonrojas

-Yoh… por favor- susurro la rubia temblando un poco por la cercanía del castaño- tengo que salir

El joven esposo sonrió y recordó la conversación con su amigo Manta 2 días atrás

_**-piénsalo, tal vez tu subconsciente intenta decirte que Anna realmente quiere que suceda, solo tienes que tomar la iniciativa y decirle**_

-sabes Anna…- susurro en su oreja-realmente no tengo ninguna intención de dejarte ir a ningún lado en este momento

-¿qué quieres decir?

-que no pienso dejar que te vayas Anna, te necesito y puedo jurar que tu sientes lo mismo así que no tienes por qué resistirte- susurro sensualmente el castaño mordiendo delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia y prosiguiendo a besar su cuello

-Yoh… gimió levemente la rubia intentado darse la vuelta y apartar al chico pero este ataco directamente sus labios dejándola sin aliento para emitir palabra alguna

Yoh aprovecho para tomar a la rubia de la cintura y sentarla en la peinadora y colocarse entre las piernas de la Kyouyama y continúo con su tarea de besar el terso cuello de la chica

Su piel se erizaba con el contacto de los labios del moreno con su sensible piel, el oxígeno empezaba a ser algo que realmente le faltaba y los deseos de que el chico la hiciera suya en ese instante crecían con cada leve toque

_-es imposible resistirme a esto-_pensaba la joven mujer-_ ¡pero qué demonios digo! Tengo que ir a ver a Fausto-_ Yoh…por favor…- intento nuevamente la chica- para… necesito salir y…

-no hables en estos momentos Anna solo déjate llevar- dijo el Asakura tomando nuevamente los labios de su esposa

-Yoh...- jadeo la rubia sintiendo las manos del muchacho adentrándose en su camisa-detente

El muchacho hizo caso omiso y siguió en lo suyo dirigiendo sus manos por el vientre de ella llegando hasta sus pechos y apretándolos un poco y…

PAFF

El castaño tenía los bien abiertos y una expresión de incredulidad completa en el rostro

-Yo… lo… lo siento pero te dije que te detuvieras… y no hacías caso…

-está bien- dijo colocando una mano sobre su mejilla roja- supongo que me merecía esta cachetada, yo… no puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres

-Yoh no es que no quiera, yo…

-está bien, tienes que ir a hacer algo, ve y hazlo

La joven dio un suspiro de frustración- te prometo que esta noche te lo explicare, pero de verdad tengo que irme- diciendo esto tomo su cartera y desapareció por la puerta de la habitación.

Y ahí estaba tirado en su gran cama sumamente frustrado

-thc soy un grandísimo idiota- dijo apretando los dientes y los puños fuertemente- me deje llevar… pero es que no me he sentido tan ansioso por estar con Anna desde… la primera vez que estuvimos juntos…

**Flash Back**

**Y estaba… ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? AH SI estaba ayudando con los preparativos de la semana Aniversario de la Universidad, se supone que eso estaba haciendo pero últimamente se distraía con facilidad, bueno con más facilidad que de costumbre, ¿razón? Pues cierta rubia que llevaba una muy ajustada blusa sin mangas dejando ver la piel clara y hermosa de sus hombros mientras se movía de un lugar a otro a paso lento pero seguro, mientras daba órdenes y se imponía con su presencia**

**-simplemente hermosa- susurro el castaño**

**Últimamente no podía sacar ni un segundo a la rubia de su mente, cosa que no le desagradaba, LA AMABA de eso estaba seguro pero desde esa noche en la que se entregaron el uno al otro en medo de aquella tormenta, simplemente no había vuelto a verla de la misma forma, cada pequeño movimiento de ella, cada palabra, cada simple gesto le ocasionaba reacciones extrañas y pensamientos nada inocentes**

**-Hey Yoh, ayúdame con estas casas pues Chamaco- le indico su Amigo Chocolove el cual el sin intención había dejado cargando todo el peso**

**-eh jijiji disculpa Choco, me distraje un poco**

**-últimamente tienes la mente más en la nubes que de costumbre ¿Qué fue bro, la Anna Banana te dio un Golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que ya termino de desconectar del mundo?**

**-jijiji pues no exactamente- rio un poco nervioso el castaño rascándose la cabeza**

**-Dejen de estar hablando ustedes dos y muevan esas cosas de aquí que necesitamos este espacio libre para ir ordenando la cosas- ordeno Kyoyama apareciendo de la nada junto a ellos**

**-SI SEÑORA- respondieron ambos chicos obedeciendo inmediatamente**

**-uff- suspiro la rubia- ese par de idiotas**

**Fijo la vista en su prometido, que por cierto andaba sin camisa el muy desvergonzado, un momento ella misma le había dicho que se la quitara para que no la ensuciara toda de polvo o pintura, el problema estaba es que en el momento en que le había dicho que se la quitara no pensó que ver el torso al descubierto de su novio la distraería tanto**

**-la culpa es de él- bufo molesta, últimamente el castaño estaba mucho más alejado de ella que de costumbre y de hecho desde hace más de una semana ni siquiera pasaba por su habitación a hablar con ella y darle las buenas noches como solía hacerlo- no entiende que es lo que pasa…-**_**nada ha cambiado ¿o sí?- **_** se preguntó mentalmente- **_**idiota por supuesto que algo ha cambiado ¡NOS HEMOS ACOSTADO!-**_** mordió su labio inferior- **_**no entiendo ¿por qué? se porta tan distanciado, al contrario deberíamos estar más unidos… a menos que… no, no es posible**_

_**-**_**bien ya hemos terminado con los preparativos por hoy Anna- le informo Lily**

**-eh si, bien creo que lo único que falta es terminar de guardar las cosas en el deposito**

**-pos apurémonos que pa luego es tarde- dijo Chocolove entrando junto al Asakura- mire que si llego tarde hoy los muchachos me asesinaran**

**-y Sharona tampoco querrá que lleguemos tarde- menciono la pequeña Milly**

**-no te preocupes por eso yo las llevare a casa en mi auto- sonrió Yoh a la pequeña de cabellos castaños**

**-muchas gracias Yoh tu siempre tan atento con todas nosotras- dijo Elly**

**-jijiji no es nada**

**-muy bien, ustedes- dijo Anna señalando a sus "hermanas"- vayan llevando lo que necesitamos en la casa al carro de Yoh, él y yo nos encargaremos de guardar lo que queda aquí en el deposito**

**-¿y yo?- pregunto el Moreno**

**-tú te puedes largar Chango Bananero- dándose la vuelta en dirección al almacén- MUEVANSE TODOS YA**

**Todos obedecieron enseguida tanto las 4 lilys como Chocolove y el Asakura el cual tomo un montón de cajas entre sus brazos para seguir a Anna**

**-Aff que día el de hoy- dijo el castaño mientras su novia abría la puerta del almacén del anfiteatro- cada día como que hay más trabajo que hacer en el aquí**

**-no te quejes, es por la celebración de aniversario de la Universidad, no podemos hacer nada**

**-jijiji Anita no me quejo solo comento- dejo las cajas a un lado y abrazo a la rubia- sabes que esto lo hago porque quiero, ayudarte no es ningún peso para mi**

**-baka, eso lo sé perfectamente- contesto Kyoyama rodeando el cuello del chico y besándolo de forma intensa**

**¿Cuánto tiempo tenían besándose? Realmente no lo sabían y no les importaba, podría durar una eternidad de esa manera, si no fuera porque el oxígeno hacía falta y separaron sus labios, pero no dejaron de besarse o no eso nunca, El Castaño comenzó a esparcir una serie de besos por el cuello de la muchacha y la fue arrinconando lentamente en la pared más cercana para deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo de ella hasta que escucho un gemido bastante audible de parte de la rubia que lo despertó de su "trance" he hizo que detuviera sus acciones**

**-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Anna al notar la parálisis del muchacho**

**-ehh nada, lo siento me deje llevar**

**-eso no es ningún problema- sonrió la chica- no nos habíamos besado en todo el día **

**-ehh sip pero… olvidas que dejamos a tus hermanas en el auto y que si no llegas temprano hoy a tu casa Sharona me cortara el cuello**

**-umm supongo que tienes razón, bien vayamos al auto pero…- la rubia le dio otro intenso beso en los labios- podrías pasar esta noche por mi habitación, hace días que no hablamos fuera del anfiteatro**

**-ehh, no lo sé Anna**

**-¿Qué sucede? **

**-Nada es solo que tengo cosas que hacer**

**-¿cosas que hacer hoy jueves en la noche?**

**-sip, tengo que trabajar en unos planos, ya sabes el proyecto, dentro de poco es la exposición y sin él no me graduó**

**-Yoh, mírame a los ojos- el chico la obedeció- ¿seguro que es eso?**

**-claro Anita, ¿Qué más podría ser?**

**-bien- respondió la rubia de forma algo seca- vámonos**

* * *

**Al día siguiente Anna se había comportado de una manera bastante más hostil con el castaño, lo trataba casi como cuando recién lo había conocido, no es que lo tratara de forma cariñosa últimamente delante de otras personas pero por lo menos lo hacía de una manera bastante cordial**

**-Anna ¿sucede algo?- le pregunto el castaño cuando se encontraron solos en el anfiteatro ya que cada quien se había ido a hacer sus respectivos deberes ya que era viernes en la tarde**

**- no sucede absolutamente nada ¿Por qué debería estar pasando algo?**

**-pues tu comportamiento no es el usual conmigo, de hecho creo que todos lo notaron**

**-no sé de qué hablas desde que te conozco te trato igual**

**-ese es el problema, cuando me conociste me tratabas de forma esquiva pero después de que nos hicimos novios tu trato hacia mi mejoro, sobre todo después de…- el castaño se sonrojo**

**-¿después de qué Yoh? Anda Dilo**

**-después de que estuviéramos juntos**

**-ves y es ahí donde está el problema, NOS ACOSTAMOS YOH, entiendes tuvimos relaciones sexuales y tu actúas como si no hubiera pasado nada, es más ni siquiera has vuelto a…- ahora fue el turno de Anna para sonrojarse como un tomate- ni siquiera te ha vuelto a acercar a mí con intenciones de estar juntos- susurro por lo bajo- no lo entiendo realmente no lo entiendo ¿tan malo fue así?**

**-¿Qué? No Anna… ¿pero en qué demonios has estado pensando?**

**-¿QUÉ EN QUE HE ESTADO PENSANDO? Pues últimamente no he parado de pensar en ti desde que eso paso, y si quieres vanaglóriate de eso Asakura, no he dejado cada noche de recordar lo que paso, de sentir la necesidad de revivirlo, pero tú, tu ahora vuelves a esquivarme **

**-no te esquivo Anna solo…- el castaño bajo la cabeza y se dejó caer sentado en el suelo- solo pensé que era el único imbécil que se sentía así y no quería incomodarte con esto**

**-¿Qué?- pregunto la rubia sentándose al lado de el**

**-que no quería incomodarte con eso, no quiero que las cosas cambien porque hallamos hecho el Amor, no quiero que eso cambie nuestra relación y forma de tratarnos, además de que tampoco pienso forzarte a que estés conmigo cada vez que sienta la necesidad de estar contigo**

**-¿entonces tu también has tenido esa necesidad?**

**-cada día y noche desde esa vez, cada vez que te veo yo… bueno fue un momento muy especial para ambos y yo… bueno Anna tristemente por más que quiero ser como un príncipe para ti sigo siendo hombre y no puedo dejar de pensar en esa noche y cada vez que me acerco demasiado a ti siento la absurda necesidad de besarte y acariciarte es por eso que procuro estar alejado para no incomodarte**

**-je, tonto ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Yo…**

**-no Anna, no pienso obligarte a nada, la última vez te hice daño y no sé si ya te habrás recuperado y…**

**-BAKA, cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que no me lastimaste**

**-¿ah no? Y ese montón de sangre en las sabanas ¿Qué?**

**-eres idiota o que, sabes perfectamente que es normal que una primeriza sangre un poco**

**-un poco Anna, tú los dicho un poco y lo que yo vi no era un poco de sangre, no pienso arriesgarme a hacerte nada malo y…. la rubia lo había callado besándolo de una forma sumamente intensa haciendo que ambos cayeran en el suelo Anna encima de Yoh.**

**-tonto, tonto y ml veces tonto ¿acaso no te das cuenta que estoy dispuesta a entregarme a ti nuevamente incluso aquí mismo? yo también deseo que esto suceda- dijo y continuo besándolo**

**-¿estas realmente segura?**

**-total y absolutamente**

**El castaño se levantó y le extendió la mano a la rubia- entonces ven conmigo**

**El castaño subió en el auto y manejo por algunas horas hacia una zona boscosa y se detuvo entre algunos arboles**

**-¿Dónde estamos?**

**-es una reserva forestal, la verdad es que queda cerca del campamento donde das clases, además… ¿confías en mí?**

**-eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo, claro que confió en ti**

**- entonces cierra los ojos y dame la mano para guiarte**

**La rubia lo obedeció y caminaron durante algunos minutos hasta que le chico se detuvo **

**-abre los Ojos Anita- susurro el castaño en su oído**

**La rubia obedeció y lo primero que vio fue una pequeña pero hermosa cabaña muy bien arreglada- Yoh es preciosa ¿tu…?**

**-jijiji yo la mande a construir, fue uno de mis primeros diseños, una pequeña cabaña sencilla, decidí construirla aquí al poco tiempo de llegar a Norte América, digamos que era así como mi lugar secreto y favorito, donde venía a refugiarme o escapar de la realidad por así decirlo**

**-vaya- dijo la chica con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro- así que este lugar es muy importante para ti**

**-jijiji sip y pues, aunque alguna vez fue mi escape de la realidad, desde que te conocí tú te volviste mi santuario Anna, no había vuelto a este lugar desde entonces ya que entendí que no tengo porque escapar de la realidad, tengo que mejorarla y luchar por obtener esa paz que Tanto deseo- tomo el rostro de la chica en sus manos- Por eso te traje aquí, porque quería unir las dos cosas que más paz y felicidad me han dado desde que pise estas tierras, si vamos a estar juntos quiero que sea en este lugar especial, porque no quiero que las veces que nos entreguemos uno al otro sean casuales si no una muestra de Amor de parte de ambos**

**Y se besaron, no un beso muy apasionado, más bien un beso lento y con mucho sentimiento, intentando transmitir los sentimientos que con palabras no podían expresar el uno por el otro**

**-¿entremos?- pregunto el castaño al separase del beso**

**La rubia asintió y se dirigieron al interior de la cabaña que parecía mucho más espaciosa en el interior, el chico tomo su mano y la guio a lo que parecía ser la única recamara la cual tenía en todo el medio una enorme cama con sábanas blancas y pétalos esparcidos en ella**

**Anna enarco una ceja- ¿todo esto lo preparaste para estar conmigo?**

**-te dije que las veces que este contigo las hare los más especiales posible- la abrazo nuevamente por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla- sé que no te gustan las coas melosas o románicas pero simplemente a tu lado no puedo dejar de serlo Anna**

**-pues me encanto- dijo dándose la vuelta y besando esta vez de forma apasionada al Asakura**

**Continuaron besándose con mucha necesidad mientras lentamente desbotonaban la ropa el uno del otro sin esperar a nada más, y que iban a esperar si esto era algo que estaban esperando desde hace más de 2 semanas, desde que experimentaron por primera vez lo que era entregarse totalmente en cuerpo el uno al otro**

**-Yoh…- jadeo Anna al sentir las manos del chico recorriendo los costados de su cuerpo**

**-¿si, Anita?**

**-Te Amo**

**El castaño sonrió- así como yo a ti**

**Se tumbaron en la cama continuando con las carisias lentas y sincronizadas**

**Yoh termino de retirar la camisa que llevaba la rubia y abrió los ojos mirando el rostro levemente sonrojado de la chica con algunas gotas de sudor que iban bajando lentamente por su cuello llegando a su clavícula y continuando du recorrido hasta llegar a la unión de sus pechos.**

**El muchacho trago grueso y cerró fuertemente sus ojos, esa visión de su novia le había generado una reacción bastante violenta en su cuerpo, los latidos de su corazón estaban a millón y juraba que podía sentir la sangre fluyendo acelerada por sus venas, sabía que era la adrenalina, adrenalina producida por la anticipación del momento, quería a Anna y la quería en todos los sentidos, verla así solo acrecentaba su deseo de hacerla suya, solo suya pero sabía también que si se dejaba llevar por sus emociones probablemente le haría daño.**

**La muchacha al notar el cambio en la expresión del castaño tomo su rostro entre las manos y le pregunto si encontraba bien**

**-Anna, abrázame fuerte por favor- respondió el joven**

**La muchacha al oírlo cambio su cara de preocupación por una pequeña sonrisa y obedeció- no te preocupes sabes que nos Amamos y no hay nada que temer, tú mismo me lo has dicho miles de veces el enorme cariño que sentimos entre ambos**

**El chico suspiro y abrazo fuertemente a la rubia sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo**

**-Te Amo más que a nada en este mundo Anna y daré todo de mi para hacerte feliz, cuidarte respetarte- junto sus labios a los de ella como sellando una promesa ****Cada vez que la besaba, él lo hacía más intensamente que la vez anterior, como si estuviese recuperando un instante desperdiciado o un tiempo perdido, aprovechando aquella situación para revelarle o mostrarle todo su amor escondido y todos sus pensamientos hacia ella. **

**Poco a poco fue bajando sus besos a el cuello de la joven, Al sentir los labios y la lengua de Yoh, que le proporcionaba unos apasionados besos, succiones, lamidas e incluso suaves mordisquitos, la chica no podía evitar suspirar, jadear y... gemir, del placer que estaba sintiendo. Tendría un chupetón seguro en el cuello, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto, pues estaban compartiendo, ellos dos solos, su intimidad.**

**Anna notó las manos de Yoh en su cintura, que la obligaron a levantarse, y se quedaron sentados en la cama. Se aferró al cuello de su novio, mientras éste acariciaba con especial sensualidad la espalda hasta alcanzar el sujetador e intentar sacarlo con una obvia incomodidad haciendo que la muchacha soltara una pequeña risilla**

**-no entiendo la otra vez no me costó tanto- dijo frunciendo el ceño el Asakura**

**-je se nota que esta vez estas aún más ansioso- sonrió un poco irónica- ya que lo estás haciendo sin cuidado- coloco las manos en su espalda y se soltó el brassier dejando al aire libre sus senos. Inmediatamente el muchacho la tumbo nuevamente en la cama besándola de forma pasional y acariciando con su mano derecha su rostro y cuello delicadamente.**

**Kyoyama sintió el peso de su novio totalmente sobre su cuerpo y como rosaban sus senos con los pectorales de Yoh ocasionando que una especie de corriente eléctrica le sacudiera el cuerpo y emitiera un bastante audible gemido de placer, aprovechó para acariciar el torso de Yoh con ansia, como adoraba acariciarlo, ¿además quien más que ella que lo entrenaba con tanto esmero tenía derecho a hacerlo? NADIE esa era la respuesta Yoh era completamente suyo.**

**Las manos del castaño desabrocharon el pequeño jean de Anna sacándolo completamente con ayuda de ella y moviéndolas ahora arriba y abajo por las piernas de la rubia acariciándolas con suavidad pero intensidad, continúo su recorrido hasta llegar a la última prenda que le quedaba a la Kyoyama y tomándola como si fuera también a removerla pero se quedó quieto**

**-¿Qué sucede? Continua-le susurro la chica al oído- sabes que confió totalmente en ti y tienes permiso de hacer esto y más**

**-lo sé- dijo el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, a pesar de estar excitado a mas no poder, sabía que esto era mucho más que un simple encuentro pasional, que cada caricia beso, cada pequeño sonido emitido por ambos era sin duda una muestra del infinito Amor que se tenían- y tu también Anna, también tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras conmigo, porque no hay y nunca habrá algo que me importe más que tu felicidad- dándole otro beso profundo en los labios retiro la última prenda sobre el cuerpo de la Kyoyama y lanzándola hacia algún lugar de la habitación, luego tomo las sabanas y los cubrió a ambos con ellas hasta la cintura.**

**La rubia agradeció el gesto del chico, si bien le había dicho que confiaba completamente en él y que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, la verdad es que todavía se sentía un poco cohibida de que el Asakura la viera totalmente como Dios la había traído al mundo y hablando de eso había algo que no lo cuadraba, ella ya estaba completamente expuesta mientras el castaño aun portaba sus pantalones. Sumamente Sonroja dirigió sus manos hasta el zipper del pantalón del muchacho y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente. **

**Al sentir las manos de su novia el castaño se tensó un poco, pero ayudo a la chica con la tarea y luego el mismo se quitó el bóxer, continuaron besándose hasta que el chico se apartó totalmente de ella girándose a un lado de la cama dejando desconcertada a la pobre chica**

**-Yoh ¿Qué…?- pregunto sin entender el comportamiento del Asakura hasta que el castaño se giró y le mostro un pequeño paquete que tenía en las manos- oh**

**-lo siento, se me olvido sacarlos del bolsillo del pantalón antes de…- el castaño realizo una extraña mueca de disculpa **

**-je tranquilo- sonrió la rubia, pero que TONTA por supuesto, como se le podía pasar por alto la PROTECCION, volvió a sonreír y se tumbó nuevamente en la cama, tenía la suerte de que su novia a pesar de ser un despistado no era un irresponsable, a ella con el calor del momento y las ansias de estar con el castaño había pasado totalmente por alto el hecho de que necesitaban cuidarse.**

**El chico saco del pequeño paquete un objeto y metió las manos debajo de las sabanas, la Kyoyama soltó una pequeña risita al ver las expresiones de incomodidad del castaño**

**-¿sucede algo?- pregunto tímidamente**

**-nada, es solo que necesitaré un poco de practica con esto…- y al terminar de hablar se sonrojo violentamente- es decir… yo… eh…**

**-jeje tonto- tomo su rostro y lo beso- no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte**

**Siguieron besándose primero**** Suave, tierno, dulce, Un poco más fuerte, un poco más brusco. Cuando Anna le mordió juguetonamente el labio inferior a Yoh, este no pudo evitar gemir con un tono más ronco de su voz normal y Anna no pudo evitar sonreír ante la reacción de su novio.**

**Yoh y Anna sintieron que ya había llegado el momento. La temperatura en sus cuerpos era casi molesta. Un calor que necesitaba ser apagado, solamente con el otro. Yoh tomó con suavidad las piernas de Anna, acercándola hacia él. Cuando el chico estaba por entrar en ella pero antes abrió los ojos y miro directamente a las preciosas gemas negras que tenía la rubia por ojos como pidiendo permiso silenciosamente**

**-Anna, sabes que si te llego a lastimar…- la chica lo silencio colocando un dedo en sus labios**

**-shh Yoh ya hemos hablado de esto, no me lastimaras, no lo hiciste la vez anterior mucho menos ahora, tu solo déjate llevar por lo que sientes por mi**

**Te amo, Anna Kyoyama –diciendo esto el chico entró suavemente en Anna, sin despegar su mirada de ella.** **Ambos gimieron, La rubia se contraía ligeramente y enterró sus dedos en la espalda del castaño cuando le invadía un poco más hasta escuchar como ella grito el nombre de él en forma de placer-¿estás bien?**

**-De… de maravilla- sonrió la chica prácticamente sin aliento y con la mente en las nubes ante la sensación del chico dentro de ella- tu continua**

**-bien- sonrió el chico iniciando una pequeña danza de caderas lenta pero rítmica y sobretodo placentera. Se amaban estaba seguro, por eso cada que aumentaba la velocidad de esa penetración profunda se sentía mejor, sentía su cuerpo ardiendo; Anna estaba en nirvana, había dejado de pensar en ella misma… Ya nada era lo mismo, esta vez la segunda en su vida era totalmente diferente a la primera. Era no tan torpe y más lujuriosa en cierto modo, pues justo ahora; estaba bien consiente que era el puro placer que los mantenía meciéndose en un sinfín de placer.**

**No aguanto más y subió el ritmo haciendo que la rubia dejara de gemir y llegara a medio gritar. El interior de ella se contrajo, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Yoh lo sintió en su masculinidad, no lo soportó, no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en la rubia, dejando fluir su esencia Respiraron hondo, sus respiraciones agitadas las acompasaban lentamente mientras se tomaron de las manos y se miraron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.**

**-Eso… eso fue…- la rubia silencio al castaño colocándole un dedo en los labios**

**-lo sé- sonrió- absolutamente maravilloso**

**El chico beso el dedo en sus labios y abrazo a la chica- Te Amo Anna**

**-y yo a ti Yoh**

**Fin Flash Back**

-señora ¿me oye? hemos llegado- le dijo el conductor del Taxi haciéndola volver de sus recuerdos

-oh lo siento, aquí tiene- dijo pagándole al taxista y saliendo del auto- _¿Por qué recordé todo eso? Estoy mal por lo que paso con Yoh pero-_ este no es momento para pensar solo en nosotros, tengo que hacer todo lo necesario para proteger a nuestro hijo- y con estas palabras ingreso al consultorio de su antiguo Amigo Fausto- Hola Eliza

-hola Anna, pasa adelante Fausto te espera- dijo abriendo la puerta de la oficina que estaba al fondo

- muchas gracias

-que bien que llegaste Anna, tengo algunas cosas que decirte Y…- deslizo unos papeles por su escritorio hasta donde se encontraba la rubia- lee tu misma los resultados, pero primero por favor siéntate

La Kyoyama tomo los documentos y empezó a leer, cambiando su rostro del siempre estado sin emociones a uno de incredulidad total

-Así que, todos los análisis que me dio Hao eran verdad- dijo con voz entrecortada

-Así es, tonto el hecho de que no eres una simple humana como el hecho de que volverás a ser madre… felicitaciones

-¿felicitaciones?... ¿Cómo QUE FELICITACIONES?- exclamo- SABES LO QUE ESTO SIGNIFICA, Hanna, Hanna corre un grave peligro, la loca esa nos amenazó directamente QUIERE MATAR A MI HIJO, ¿Cómo se supone que ahora proteja a otro si siquiera sé cómo cuidar de Hanna?

-Lo se Anna, lo sé pero cálmate eso no le hace bien a bebe

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? No tienes idea del terror que sentí al volver a ver a Jeanne, Yoh no me dijo nada pero era obvio por el simple hecho de que haya accedido hablar con ella que estábamos rodeados y la forma en que miraba y hablaba de mi hijo, ELLA LO ODIA FAUSTO, es obvio que detesta la existencia de mi hijo

-lo comprendo Anna, tal vez no sea lo mismo pero cuando esos sujetos tenían cautiva a Eliza supe lo que era desesperación e impotencia, no poder ayudar a la persona que más amaba me estaba volviendo loco, es por eso que trabajaba para ellos porque siempre estaré dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella, así que entiendo tu posición con respecto a tu hijo

-lo siento Fausto pero…- apretó fuertemente sus manos- estoy desesperada

-tranquila- dijo el doctor colocando sus manos sobre las de la joven- ahora te voy a pedir de favor que me permitas llevar el control de tu embarazo, es sumamente importante que me permitas hacerte múltiples Análisis, a ti y a ese niño que crece en tu interior

Anna lo miro atónita- por supuesto que si, a nadie más le podría confiar ese trabajo- le aseguro

El rubio sonrió- bien me alegra eso, ahora si me permites ahora mismo me gustaría chequear cómo va el feto

-muy bien

Fausto se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta de su consultorio- Eliza mi Amor por favor prepara a Anna para un eco

* * *

-Papa, necesito pedirte un favor- dijo la joven pelinegro decidida entrando en la oficina de su padre

-claro que si mi niña, aunque deberías primero contarme como te fue en el viaje ¿no crees?- contesto el señor Nara

-eh lo siento papa, sé que acabo de llegar pero lo que te voy a pedir es importante

-Dime entonces

-necesito que me compres un apartamento, me voy de la casa

-¿QUÉ? ¿Qué porque te quieres ir de la casa?

-no es por ti papa, lo juro es que… necesito algo de privacidad para… para algo en especifico

El señor Nara enarco una ceja - ¿algún pretendiente?

-pues… tal vez te agrade saber que el único que me interesa en estos momento s Yoh Asakura

-¿Asakura? ¿Tú y él?

-NO, bueno aun no, pero juro que si todo sale como lo tengo planeado en menos de 1 mes el estará viviendo conmigo

* * *

-Y… aquí tenemos al pequeñín- dijo Fausto señalando en la pantalla un pequeño punto blanco

-es extraño, cuando me hice el primer eco con Hanna todo se sentía tan diferente…

-supongo que es por que en aquel entonces pensabas que Yoh te había abandonado

-quizás- susurro la rubia con la mirada gacha- aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que igualmente no tengo ánimos de decirle, ¿Cómo le explico que volverá a ser padre en una situación así?

-pues no lo sé Anna pero igualmente tendrás que decirle pronto, Yoh no es tonto y además se empezaran a notar en poco tiempo los cambios en tu cuerpo, de hecho pues ver que tu vientre ya está algo abultado y has subido un poco de peso

-lo había notado, pero pensé que era por el hecho de que estoy comiendo mucho últimamente

-eso es debido a que ahora te alimentas por dos, pero en fin habla con Yoh pronto, en menos de un mes se te notara bastante el embarazo

-¿en un mes?- la rubia recordó que no se le noto el embarazo de Hanna hasta cerca de los 4 meses, bueno en este caso podría ser diferente pero- ¿Cuánto tengo?

-pues yo diría que por el tamaño del feto esta entre las 11 y 12 semanas

-¿Qué? Ya tengo 3 meses de embarazo

-así es

Anna salió del consultorio con la cabeza perdida en el tiempo, camino sin rumbo hasta llegar al parque y vio el inmenso lago que se encontraba en medio de este, sabía perfectamente donde estaba era un parque no muy lejano de su casa en funbari, Yoh la había traído aquí más de una vez a ver las estrellas

-3 meses- susurro viendo el agua- tengo 3 meses de embarazo- las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus ojos, la última vez que se había enterado que estaba embarazada había sentido una gran alegría y a la vez un gran temor al ser demasiado joven para cuidar de un niño, pero ahora… si solo las cosas fueran menos complicadas, hace menos de un mes hubiese estado feliz de informar al castaño que nuevamente lo haría padre aunque fuese algo inesperado cuidar de otro niño y mantenerlo, pero ya estaban casados podrán ser una gran familia y darle un hermano a Hanna. En cambio ahora… Ahora había estaba su ex amiga y ex novia psicópata de su esposa tras la cabeza de su hijo y sin duda también quería venganza sobe ella misma ¿Cómo protegería a sus hijos?

-una cara tan linda no debería estar llena de lágrimas- escucho la voz a su lado

-¿Hao? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-solo paseaba, pero lo más importante se supone que estaban de viaje por la boda del Chinito ¿Qué haces aquí sola y llorando?

-yo… le pedí a Fausto que confirmara los análisis que me hiciste y… todos resultaron correctos

-pues claro mi equipo de científicos es el mejor ¿pensaste que te estaba mintiendo?

-no me puedes culpar por no confiar en ti después de todo lo que hiciste

-lo sé, supongo que tienes razón Anna, pero quiero demostrar que he cambiado y que no permitiré que le pase nada a la familia de mi hermano, los cuidare a ti y a mi sobrino

-¿Por qué haces todo esto Hao?

-¿Por qué? Pues… - dijo sentándose en una banca cerca del lago y palmando el lugar al lado invitando a la rubia a sentarse al lado de él, cuando la rubia lo siguió continuo hablando- digamos que después de la pelea con Yoh estuve deambulando por ahí y pasaron muchas cosas, cosas que me dieron a entender que realmente estaba equivocado y segado por la ira y el dolor en vez de valorar y proteger las cosas maravillosas que tengo a mi lado- al castaño miro el rostro triste de la Kyoyama y seco una lagrima con sus dedos- ¿ahora me dirás porque lloras?

-pues yo… simplemente no sé cómo afrontar todo lo que me está pasando

-oh vamos eres Anna Kyoyama, nunca he visto mujer más fuerte que tu ¿no me digas que te darás por vencida tan fácilmente?

-no me estoy dando por vencida, es solo que es una carga muy grande para llevarla yo sola

-¿y quién dijo que estas sola en esto Anna? Ya te lo he dicho te cuidare a ti y a mi sobrino y también están los imbéciles de los amigos de mi hermano y el mismo Yoh, nunca estarás sola Anna

La joven no pudo evitar estallar en lágrimas y abrasar fuertemente al castaño de largos cabellos, no sabía exactamente porque pero lo que más necesitaba en esos momento precisamente era un gran abraso, no sabía si eran las hormonas del embarazo o las palabras del chico, pero realmente se sentía sumamente conmovida.

* * *

Salió a caminar, necesitaba despejar su mente, lo que había sucedido con Anna, sus recuerdos todo giraba en su cabeza- soy un grandísimo idiota- se repitió por enésima vez- ¿Por qué demonios no la deje ir? No tenía por qué obligarla a nada, seguramente se molestó mucho, yo nunca me había comportado de esa manera, ni siquiera esa vez, es absurdo que siendo solo un chico era mucho más considerado con Anna que ahora que somos Marido y mujer

se apoyó en la baranda del lago, adoraba ese lago desde niño siempre le encanto y últimamente había pasado buenos momentos ahí junto a Anna, Aff Anna siempre tenía en la mente a su rubia, simplemente no la podía apartar, pasara lo que pasara ella siempre seria el centro de su mundo- cuando llegue a casa me disculpare con ella-_ sip y volveré a ser el mismo que la enamoro cuando éramos unos adolescentes, le demostrare que a pesar del tiempo la sigo amando igual que entonces-_pensó recordando todos los detalles en los que había pensado la segunda vez que estuvieron juntos

Él castaño adopto su sonrisa tonta de siempre y levanto la vista

Del otro lado del lago pudo ver una pareja sentada en una de las bancas del parque abrazados, aff como le gustaría estar así con su Anita en estos momentos, probablemente estaría haciendo lo mismo que ese sujeto pasando las manos por esas finas hebras amarillas y… esperen un segundo ese que estaba ahí no era- Hao- susurro- ese es él y esta con…

-puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, libera lo que sientes Anna- decía el chico, pero en ese momento sintió una presencia agresiva que se acercaba a muy alta velocidad hacia ellos, a duras penas le dio chance de apartar a la rubia de su lado antes de recibir un fuerte impacto de un puño en su Cara

- QUITALE LAS MANOS DE ENSIMA DESGRACIADO- grito un enfurecido Yoh después de golpear tan fuerte a su hermano que lo había arrojado unos cuantos metros hacia atrás estampándolo contra un árbol

-¡YOH!- exclamo su esposa sorprendida y escandalizada del acto tan violento del castaño

-no te metas en esto Anna- dijo acercándose un poco a donde se encontraba su gemelo sentado intentando recuperarse un poco del gran impacto que había recibido- Párate de Ahí, porque en estos momentos pienso hacer lo que debí hacer hace años… acabar contigo…

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Uff un poca largo el capi ¿no? XD bueno espero que les haya gustado y que dejen y reviews como regalo de navidad XD**

**sé que había tenía que actualizar hace días pero espero que el contenido compense el retraso, aparte de que les dejo un regalo otro pequeño lemmon de Yoh y Anna XD**

**bueno Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año **


	46. Chapter 46 desiciones

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla…Bla…Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

* * *

**Capitulo XLVI. Enfrentamientos/ decisiones.**

* * *

-no te metas en esto Anna- dijo acercándose un poco a donde se encontraba su gemelo sentado intentando recuperarse un poco del gran impacto que había recibido- Párate de Ahí, porque en estos momentos pienso hacer lo que debí hacer hace años… acabar contigo…

-je, Hola hermanito- saludo Hao limpiándose el rastro de sangre que salía de su labio inferior- cada vez que nos vemos es aún mejor tu saludo- escupió otra porción de sangre- y veo que te has hecho bastante fuerte en el tiempo que teníamos sin vernos… Eso realmente me dolido- concluyo poniendo su voz más grave y levantándose

-pues te va a doler más cuando acabe contigo

-YOH, con un demonios ¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunto exaltada la rubia

-Le parto la cara a este imbécil que no sabe distinguir que eres una mujer casada, MI MUJER- respondió el castaño sin apartar la mirada de odio que dirigía a su gemelo.

La rubia quedo atónita al escuchar las palabras de Yoh, ¿Qué le pasaba? Él no era así y sinceramente nunca pensó escuchar al chico dirigiéndose a ella como un objeto ¿estaba diciendo que era de su propiedad?- pues si piensas hacer eso primero tendrás que pasar encima de mí- dijo altiva la rubia colocándose al frente del Asakura de cabellos largos.

-¿Qué?- Yoh la miro con incredulidad total ¿estaba defendiendo a Hao? Bueno desde un principio ¿ella que hacia ahí abrazada con él? - ¿vas a defender a ese canalla?- pregunto sin poderlo creer- ¿SE TE OLVIDA TODO LO QUE TE HIZO?

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO- grito ella, era obvio que no, Hao la había secuestrado de hecho casi matado… pero el muchacho la había estado ayudando, aparte de que no estaba haciendo nada malo, más bien estaba haciendo algo que su esposo no hacía, brindarle un hombre en el cual llorar y palabras de aliento ante la situación tan fuerte que estaba viviendo- pero no voy a permitir que tengas otra pelea con tu hermano por mi culpa

-baa- bufo el Asakura menor- quítate de Ahí Anna

-ya basta Anita- dijo Hao asiendo a un lado a la rubia y haciendo que su gemelo le hirviera la sangre al escuchar el diminutivo tan familiar con el que se refería a su esposa- no pienso escudarme atrás de una mujer, no es mi estilo, además tampoco tengo la intención de pelear con mi hermano y menos en este lugar, no pienso darle un espectáculo a estos niños

En ese momento en el que el Asakura mayor dijo eso se dio cuenta del montón de gente que se había acumulado a su alrededor

PUES CLARO estaban en un parque público, más bien tendrían suerte de que nadie haya visto el nada humano salto que había dado desde el otro lado del lago, y no tenían idea de cómo explicar los trozos de maderas regada producto del rompimiento de la banca donde estaba sentado Hao

-supongo que te habrás dado cuenta que tu pequeño impulso de gallito peleón ha llegado hasta aquí Yoh- se iba a dar la vuelta e irse pero antes de eso- por cierto en vez de estar armando escenitas de celo que no te quedan nada bien hermanito, deberías hablar con tu esposa, si tanto dices amarla demuéstraselo y apóyala, no creo que los años te hallan vuelto tan ciego que no notes que "tu mujer" sufre.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el castaño dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia

-vámonos a casa no pienso hablar delante de este montón de chismosos- dijo pasando al lado del castaño

* * *

-Hija ¿te podrías explicar? Por favor- Dijo el señor Nara sin entender absolutamente nada- ¿no me habías dicho que no querías nada con él?

-¿Qué sucede papa? Tú mismo me decías no hace mucho que él era un excelente partido para mi

- Claro que lo dije y lo mantengo, no he conocido a ningún otro hombre que este a tu altura pero… tu misma me habías dicho que no querías "destruir" el matrimonio de ese chico, que el Amor que él le profesaba a su esposa te conmovía

-y así es pero… mientras estuve de viaje me entere de algo que me hace dudar que Anna Kyoyama realmente Ame a Yoh

-¿algo que hace que dudes de que su esposa lo quiera?

-pues veras desde hace días he notado a Yoh con un comportamiento bastante raro, esta como deprimido y más perdido en sus pensamientos que de costumbre, por eso le pedí a Oyamada que es su mejor Amigo que hablara con él, para ver que le sucedía- la joven guardo silencio recordando su conversación con el pequeño Manta

**Flash Back**

**Esta molesta ¿Qué había querido decir la rubia exactamente con esas palabras? ¿Acaso era una amenaza?- ni falta que hace, Yoh es totalmente suyo, lo tiene embobado- dijo con un toque de amargura en su voz a sabiendas que el castaño en ningún momento se había fijado en ella como mujer- además que es obvio que se aman de verdad y sé que no puedo combatir contra el Amor verdadero**

**-¿Cloeh?- escucho una voz bastante familiar a su lado**

**-¿eh? OYAMADA ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-lo mismo digo, se supone que aquí le estamos celebrando la despedida de soltero de Ren**

**-¿Qué? Pero si Jun nos trajo para celebrar la despedida de Tamao**

**-¿ah?- ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo fijamente durante algunos segundos y luego ambos soltaron una gran carcajada- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**-Ya quiero ver la cara de los muchachos cuando se enteren- menciono Oyamada**

**-jejeje sin duda será algo sumamente cómico**

**-y cuéntame ¿Qué tal la noche?- pregunto el chiquitín**

**-pues no muy divertida para mí- dijo la peli negro recordando el cruce de palabras con la rubia**

**-oh vaya, entonces estas despedidas de soltero van mal de Ambos lados**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto la muchacha extrañada**

**-pues… ¿recuerdas que me pediste que hablara con Yoh porque lo veías extraño?- la chica asintió- bueno hable con él y realmente si le pasa algo más que lo de Jeanne**

**-¿Qué le sucede a Yoh? ¿Le pasa algo grave?**

**-pues yo dudo que sea algo grave, más bien es un pequeño problema que seguramente es muy común en una pareja casada**

**-¿un problema común de una pareja casada?**

**-sí, veraz lo que sucede es que Yoh siente que Anna esta distanciada y no confía en él, es más ni siquiera han dormido juntos últimamente**

**-¿no han dormido juntos?**

**-bueno, creo que es más simple decir que no han tenido sexo, según Yoh Anna se ha mostrada bastante reacia a estar con él desde hace más de 1 mes, yo le aconseje que hablara con ella de esto, de cualquier forma es bastante normal que en una pareja casada sucedan cosas así con el tiempo ¿no?**

**La joven Nara se encontraba en shock ¿Qué era normal en una pareja casada? Si claro en una pareja que tuvieras AÑOS de casada, no en una pareja que no tenía ni 3 meses estándolo, obviamente Oyamada no había tenido muchas parejas ni nada por el estilo**

**-¿Anna no se quiere acostar con Yoh?- pregunto Atónita la chica**

**-bueno no es exactamente así, estoy seguro que sucedió algo para que esos dos se distanciaran, pero el hecho es que no han tenido relaciones desde hace tiempo y por eso mi amigo anda un tanto sensible y estresado**

**La joven aun no podía creer lo que había oído, ahora lo entendía todo, por eso el Yoh que ella conoció había cambiado tanto, de un chico que reía por cualquier cosa de una forma tan relajada y cómica se estaba transformando en un hombre serio y estresado… por supuesto SI LO ESTABA MATANDO DE ABSTINENCIA. **

**-bueno iré a ver si los demás ya se habrán encontrado, quiero verles las caras jejeje- dijo Manta dejando sola a la peli negra aun en estado de Shock **

**Ok- respondió sin estar completamente consciente de ello, aun no procesaba el hecho de que Anna no cumpliera con "su deber de esposa", es decir ella se moría por pasar aunque fuera una sola noche con el castaño y Kyoyama que lo tenía completamente para ella en todos los sentidos ¿lo despreciaba? ¿Cómo era posible?- ella no lo quiere- susurro. Claro ella no podía Amarlo, al menos no como él lo hacía ¿Qué otra explicación había? Seguramente ella de verdad lo había engatusado y se había embarazado de el por interés como decían los rumores, era la una explicación lógica a lo que estaba pasando, ella se casó con él por su dinero y ahora que ya lo tenía en sus manos ya no tenía por qué seguir fingiendo ni porque estar con él- es una grandísima zorra- dijo cerrando los puños- y aun así se atreve a amenazarme si me acerco a él, NO TIENE NINGUN DERECHO**

**Fin Flash Back**

-Y así fue como paso- termino la joven su relato- yo pensé que lo que había entre ellos era Amor, pero es obvio que ella no se lo merece padre y yo estoy dispuesta a luchar por él

-pues Hija, sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, Aparte de considerar a Asakura un buen partido eres mi Hija y todo lo que tu desees será tuyo cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

-¿Ahora si me vas a explicar Que demonios hacías con Hao en el parque?- Dijo el castaño apenas cerraron la puerta de su casa, que por cierto casi se cierra en toda su cara si él no se hubiera apresurado a meter el brazo

-Ahora No Yoh, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza- dijo ella subiendo las escaleras

El castaño la agarró del brazo deteniéndola y jalándola de forma algo brusca para que lo viera- ¿tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza Anna? DUDO QUE SEA LA MITAD DE LAS QUE YO TENGO

-primero suéltame que me lastimas idiota- dijo zafando su brazo del agarre de su esposo- segundo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, menos después del espectáculo que formaste en el parque ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo? ¿Por qué atacaste sin ninguna razón a tu hermano?

-¿sin ninguna razón? Anna ¡ESTABAS EN EL MADITO PARQUE ABRAZADA CON HAO!

-¿y eso qué?

-¿Cómo qué, qué? Deberías explicarme por qué ese idiota tenía las manos enzima tuyo

-pues ese idiota como tú lo llamas es tu hermano, si no lo recuerdas me está ayudando a conseguir información de la psicópata de tu ex y simplemente me lo encontré en el parque por casualidad

-¿por casualidad?- el castaño se cruzó de brazos- supongo que también te abrazo por casualidad y tu reposaste tu rostro en su pecho por casualidad- menciono en forma irónica

-PUES CLARO QUE NO IMBECIL- exclamo sumamente molesta la rubia por la actitud del chico- el simplemente me estaba brindando apoyo por…- la rubia cayo inmediatamente ¿Cómo le podía decir que estaba embarazada y todo lo demás? Simplemente no se sentía preparada para decírselo y menos ahora con la actitud que tenía el castaño

-¿apoyo por qué Anna?- insto el a que continuara

-porque yo no me sentía bien y justo en ese momento paso el por ahí y me estaba ayudando

-¿Por qué no te sentías bien? O vamos Anna esa no era la respuesta que esperaba de ti, mucho menos en esta situación

-¿y qué clase de respuesta querías? ¿Cuál es la situación?

-no estoy seguro- respondió el castaño dejando caer los brazos como si estuviera derrotado y cerrando los ojos- lo único que sé es que me estas mintiendo, lo veo en tu mirada Anna, me ocultas algo y… verte ahí abrazada con Hao después de lo que paso con nosotros en la habitación…

-¿Qué tratas de decir Asakura?

-¡NO LO SE ANNA!- grito- de verdad no lo sé, ¿Qué quieres que piense si me rechazas alegando que tienes algo urgente que hacer y salgo y me encuentro semejante escena?- guardo silencio esperando que la muchacha dijera algo- je supongo que encontrarte con Hao es mucho mejor que estar conmigo, eso ya te debe aburrir

PAFF

Segunda cachetada del día que recibía el castaño y esta realmente le había dolido demasiado y no físicamente

-supongo que me la merezco- dijo el chico sin levantar el rostro y caminando a algún lugar de la casa, a cualquier lugar donde no estuviera Anna, necesitaba pensar antes de seguir cometiendo y diciendo cosas que la dañaran.

Por otra parte la rubia derramaba lagrimas sin cesar viendo también el suelo sin poder creer aun lo que había dicho su esposo

Cayó la noche, la rubia se había encerrado en su habitación y el castaño en el gimnasio, nadie sabía por qué pero se respiraba un aire de tención en toda la casa cuando llegaron Ryu, Amidamaru y Hanna, pero aun así nadie había querido preguntarle a ninguno de los 2

-Amida ya la cena esta lista, deberíamos avisarles a Don Yoh y Doña Anna

-deberíamos pero…- dijo el guardaespaldas viendo en dirección a al gimnasio dando se oían el sonido de unas pesas, el castaño no había dejado en todo la tarde de hacer ejercicios- no estoy seguro que están en condi…

-¿ya está la comida?- interrumpió la rubia bajando las escaleras

-Sí, si Doña Anna- respondieron nerviosos

-muy bien sirvan la comida y avísenle a mi hijo y al imbécil de mi esposo- ordeno

-muy bien- obedecieron inmediatamente

La cena transcurrió en total calma… bueno eso considerando el obvio ambiente pesado y el incómodo silencio solo interrumpido ocasionalmente por el pequeño niño.

El finalizar la comida la rubia subió junto a su hijo para acostarlo a dormir en silencio

-Mama ¿sucedió algo entre tú y papa?- pregunto el niño ya acostado en su cama

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-es obvio, no se vieron ni se hablaron durante la cena, al parecer no se han hablado en todo el día y papa esta tan serio como tú, él siempre sonríe ¿Qué pasa?

La rubia suspiro, su hijo era demasiado inteligente para su edad, no podía ocultarle las cosas- Hanna ya te he explicado que hay veces en las que los adultos, sobre todo las personas casadas discutimos, es algo normal no debes preocuparte

-pero no es normal que lo hagan seguido- dijo el niño cruzando sus bracitos- y tampoco me gusta verte triste

-lo sé- sonrió la rubia aportando el pequeño flequillo de su hijo y besando su frente- y a mí tampoco me gusta que tu estés triste ni preocupado, así que no te preocupes y deja que mama y Papa arreglen sus problemas, confía en nosotros, por ahora vamos a dormir ya es tarde y mañana tienes clases

-¿mama?

-si

-cántame una canción para dormir, cantas muy bonito y hace tiempo que no lo haces ¿podrías?

-claro mi niño- sonrió y comenzó a entonar la que sabía era uno de las canciones favoritas de su hijo

A los pocos minutos el pequeño Hanna había caído rendido, la joven madre beso una de las mejillas de su pequeño niño enternecida ante la imagen tan linda que era verlo dormir

Ese pequeño tan inteligente, guapo y valiente era el fruto de su Amor por Yoh, tenía que protegerlo, a él y a la criatura que venía en camino

Toco levemente su vientre y sonrió, tenía ahora vida en su interior, en 7 meses otro niño o quizás niña como su pequeño Hanna estará junto a ella, se preguntaba como seria ¿se parecería más a Yoh o a ella?, si bien Hanna era rubio y algo peleón cada una de sus facciones era idéntica a la de su padre, no es de extrañarse que Anna no pasara un día sin pensar en Yoh cuando estuvieron separados si al ver a su hijo es como si viera al castaño

-si tan solo ese idiota pensara las estupideces que dice- susurro mordiéndose el labio inferior al recordar las palabras tan hirientes que había mencionado el castaño durante su discusión, no podía creer la actitud tan hostil que estaba tomando Yoh, el no solía ser así, al contrario ella siempre fue la celosa compulsiva que se alteraba cuando veía a cualquier mujer cerca mientras que él era amable y tolerante, si había algún chico que no le gustaba como se refería a ella o lo cercano que se comportaba se encargaba el mismo de decírselo a ella, todo se solucionaba con un "no me interesa ese tipo en lo absoluto" o "ninguno que no seas tú tiene el derecho a tocarme" de parte de ella y un "menos mal" y una sonrisa sincera y tierna del castaño-supongo que realmente cambio durante el tiempo que estuvimos separados- analizo la rubia, y vaya fueron 2 años y medio sin verse, seguramente durante ese tiempo el había pasado por muchas cosas, ella también había cambiado, la maternidad la volvió más sensible y cariñosa que cuando era una adolescente, aparte de haber madurado para cuidar de su niño, aparte ambos estaban bajo mucha presión debido a lo de Jeanne. Todas y cada una de estas cosas estaban en la mente de la rubia desde la tarde, había decidido perdonar al castaño por lo que había dicho y por dudar de ella pero…

-no puedo decirle aun nada sobre mi o sobre él bebe que viene en camino

* * *

Regreso a su habitación, la verdad es que estaba exhausta del día que había tenido, además tenía que afrontarlo, necesitaba hablar con Yoh

-tardaste- escucho la voz del castaño apenas había abierto la puerta

-el niño tardo en dormirse- dijo y paso directo al baño para cambiarse, luego se dirigió rumbo a la cama donde estaba el castaño acostado con las manos en la cabeza viendo el techo y se sentó a su lado- ¿no piensas decirme nada?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-que te disculpes por el montón de estupideces que me dijiste

-bien- dijo volteando su cabeza para mirar a la rubia- discúlpame Anna

La chica lo miro fijamente por el tono seco que había utilizado pero noto los ojos rojos del castaño y se dio cuenta que él también había estado llorando- no tienes que ser tan seco si realmente estas arrepentido

-estoy arrepentido de lo que te dije Anna, sé que tú no eres así y no mereces que te trate mal, pero… estuve toda la tarde pensando y reflexionando y la verdad es que no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, no se trata solo de lo de Hao, sino de nosotros 2, me ocultas algo, algo que es grave y me duele saber que aun ahora que estamos casados me lo ocultas

-Yoh- la chica tomo el rostro de su esposo con las dos manos y lo obligo a que la viera a los ojos- Te Amo, tienes que recordarlo, ¿acaso eso no es suficiente para que confíes en mí?

-si lo es Anna- dijo colocando sus manos sobre las de la chica y apartándolas- pero por lo visto no es suficiente para que tu confíes en mi

-no se trata de que no confié en ti tonto, solo que las cosas son muy complicadas en este momento

-¿complicadas?... Anna ¿tienes idea de cómo me siento al saber que confías mas en Hao que en mí? CON UN DEMONIOS ME MUERO DE CELOS

-no tienes porque, a ti es a quien le he entregado mi vida, tu eres el padre de mis hijos, a quien me he entregado completamente- dijo sin fijarse en el pequeño de talle de decir "padre de **MIS HIJOS**"- aquel al que le he jurado Amor eterno

-¿realmente lo tengo todo de ti? No Anna, en estos momentos no estoy seguro de nada de eso y tú tampoco sino me dijeras que es lo que te molesta o por que no quieres estar conmigo, a veces siento que estás conmigo como por obligación y eso es algo que no soporto Anita, nunca podría obligarte a nada

-¿Qué quieres decir Yoh?

-lo veo en tu mirada desde la primera vez que te vi con Hao en tu oficina, me ocultas algo, discutes internamente entre decirme o no y me come por dentro saber que él tiene idea de lo que te pasa y yo no

-deja de pensar en ridiculeces, esas son solo circunstancias, no cambian quien soy y lo que siento por ti

-si tienes razón son estupideces- dijo dándose la vuelta y arropándose. Buenas noches Anna

La rubia suspiro, estaba cansada, también quería dormir y esta discusión no estaba llegando a ningún lugar, mañana volvería a intentar hablar con el castaño

* * *

-buenos Días Oyamada- saludo la mujer de cabellos oscuros

-buenos días señorita Cloe…- el pequeñín casi bota el café que tenía en las manos, la muchacha se veía condenadamente sexy con ese pequeño vestido azul que tenia la falda hasta la mitad de los mulos, no la veía con una ropa tan ajustada y pequeña desde el aniversario de su amigo Yoh- vaya esta muy bonita hoy señorita Nara jeje- rio nervioso Oyamada

-muchas gracias, bueno me voy a mi oficina hay varias cosas que necesito discutir con Yoh acerca de la visita a la construcción de la cuidad de la semana que viene cuan do él llegue

-eh pues Yoh ya llego

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida la mujer

-si a mi también me sorprendió verlo tan temprano en la oficina, pero parece que el día de hoy tiene un montón de sorpresas

La muchacha se dirigió a su oficina y en efecto encontró al castaño bastante metido en algunos documentos, con el ceño fruncido se veía bastante concentrado

-buenos días Yoh- sonrió

-buenas días Cloeh ¿Cómo estás?- dijo sin levantar la mirada de los papeles

-pues bastante bien, y al parecer tu atareado, no es común verte antes de las 8 en la oficina

-eh si, hoy me levante bastante temprano y decidí venir a la oficina a adelantar papeleo ya que la próxima semana estaremos metidos de lleno en la construcción de nuevo Tokio

-si es cierto- dijo la joven un poco incomoda por el hecho de que el castaño no se dignara a mirarla ¿tan invisible era ella para el?-_ aff no sé de qué me quejo el día de su aniversario fue igual, aduras penas si dijo que me veía bien- _ehh Yoh podrías mostrarme de que papeleo te encargas

-eh claro- dijo el muchacho al fin subiendo la mirada- son algunas cosas administrativas que reviso antes de pasárselas a Manta

-oh, bueno no soy buena con esas cosas jeje- _lo sabía no tuvo ninguna reacción ¿acaso este hombre es de hierro o qué?-_ creo que yo me pondré con las cosas del viaje

-bien

La joven se fue a su escritorio y cada quien siguió en lo suyo.

Yoh termino de leer el documento que tenía en mano y lo firmo, inconscientemente desvió su mirada hacia el escritorio de su compañera que debido a que estaba de lado podía ver de perfil a la chica, noto el pequeño vestido azul que esta llevaba puesto y la forma en la que se había sentado doblando las piernas cuidando que no se viera nada más, aunque de cualquier forma sentada el vestido se subía por lo que dejaba la vista más la esbelta piel de sus muslos

El castaño trago grueso y desvió la mirada ¿Qué se supone que estaba viendo? Una pequeña pelea con Anna y ya se ponía a ver otras mujeres y no cualquier mujer SU COMPAÑERA DE TRABAJO, que vergüenza , él no era así

Suspiro-_ supongo que la abstinencia ya me está perturbando-_

La mañana paso rápidamente entre papeleo y más papeleo

La Nara miro el reloj de su computadora y se dio cuenta que ya eran más de la una de la tarde

-eh Yoh, ya es hora de Almorzar, ¿tienes pensado ira alguna parte en específico?

-pues no realmente, comeré cualquier cosa y seguiré trabajando- respondió el castaño

-oh vamos ese no es el Yoh que conozco

-je pues últimamente no me siento yo mismo- dijo el chico con mirada nostálgica

-¿Qué te parece si te invito a almorzar?

-no lo sé…

-vamos Yoh Arriba esos ánimos, además te dije que la próxima vez yo te brindaría nuevamente

-bien vamos- sonrió el castaño

_- bien_- pensó la chica viendo otra oportunidad para acercarse más al castaño

-vaya nada como una refrescante ducha- dijo el castaño saliendo del baño

-vaya parece que te divertiste, que bien hasta un demonio como tu merece algo de felicidad antes de su muerte

-Jeanne- dijo al reconocer la figura femenina sentada en uno de sus muebles- ¿a qué debe el honor de tu visita?

-tu sarcasmo es magnífico Hao pero tu oído está fallando, ya te lo dije hoy será el día de tu muerte

-je Así que mi muerte, eres muy osada al creer que puedes vencerme

-y tu un Arrogante al creerte el más fuerte- unas cuantas sombras salieron de la nada parándose al lado de la joven Maiden-prepárate Asakura hoy pagaras todos tus pecados

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bravo Actualice más rápido esta vez! XD jajaja espero que les guste el capi, ya las cosas se están poniendo más intensas y cada quien ya empozo a Atacar a su modo XD**

**Este capitulo fue en gran Parte en relación a Yoh y Anna ya que la relación de esta parejita empieza a tambalear: / en el próximo capi aparecerán el resto de los personajes no se preocupen**

**Bueno ya saben dejen un comentario de que les pareció el capi que no les cuesta nada ;) además de que me motiva a escribir, bueno cuídense y Feliz Año para todo el Mundo **


	47. viaje a Aomori parte I

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla…Bla…Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

* * *

**Capitulo XLVII. Heridas del pasado /Viaje a Aomori. Parte I**

* * *

-vaya parece que te divertiste, que bien hasta un demonio como tu merece algo de felicidad antes de su muerte

-Jeanne- dijo al reconocer la figura femenina sentada en uno de sus muebles- ¿a qué debe el honor de tu visita?

-tu sarcasmo es magnífico Hao pero tu oído está fallando, ya te lo dije hoy será el día de tu muerte

-je Así que mi muerte, eres muy osada al creer que puedes vencerme

-y tu un Arrogante al creerte el más fuerte- unas cuantas sombras salieron de la nada parándose al lado de la joven Maiden-prepárate Asakura hoy pagaras todos tus pecados.

Había accedido a ir con su socia a almorzar pero no se sentía precisamente bien para entablar una conversación coherente con alguien, su mente giraba en torno a todas las cosas que habían sucedido ayer con su esposa.

-Yoh, Hey Tierra llamando a Yoh- la peli negro movió de un lado a otro sus manos al frente del rostro del castaño

-eh lo siento Cloeh es que ando un poco perdido últimamente

-no si eso ya lo note, te dije que te subieras al auto y te quedaste viendo el cielo

-oh lo siento ¿Cuál es tu auto?

-oh vamos Yoh estas al frente de el- dijo moviendo su mano derecha señalando al carro

El castaño miro en la dirección que le indicaba la chica y abrió la boca a más no poder- El Ferrari 458 Italia NO PUEDE SER

-umm ¿Qué sucede?

-este…. ¿este es tu carro?

-si

-wouu entonces aquella vez que lo vi en la discoteca de Jun debiste haberlo llevado tú, es impresionante

-al parecer te gusta mucho este auto

-¿Qué si me gusta? Desde que salió he querido comprarme uno, pero tristemente no he contado con el capital para hacerlo

-oh ya veo umm, pues ¿qué tal si lo conduces tú?- dijo dándole las llaves

-¿de verdad?- *o* pregunto ilusionado como niño pequeño

-pues claro, cualquier cosa que te haga feliz- contesto la peli negro- solo procura no acelerar demás recuerda que estamos dentro de la cuidad

-seguro- sonrió el muchacho

* * *

-AHH- exclamo de dolor el castaño- Maldita Jeanne y sus estúpidos secuaces, ahora ni puedo sacarme esta cosa del brazo y Luchist Nada que llega- dijo sacando lo que parecía ser una barra de metal incrustada en su hombro, se encontraba en medio de algún bosque en un intento de esconderse- realmente no pensé que esa idiota fuera a conseguir tantos poderes y aliados, sino hubiera estado entrenando los últimos meses seguramente me habrá aniquilado

* * *

-¿Y? ¿Lo encontraron?- pregunto un tanto exasperada la peli plateado

-lo sentimos Doncella pero después de la explosión hemos perdido todo rastro de Hao Asakura, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra

-jum ¿la tierra? Si fuera Yoh tal vez pero ese demonio para lo único que sirve es para destruir

* * *

-la comida esta deliciosa

-jeje me alegro que te guste

-siempre me ha encantado la comida de este lugar, tenía mucho tiempo sin venir

-¿en serio? ¿Y eso por?

-bueno pues…- el castaño guardo silencio, realmente odiaba el hecho de que desde que abandonó a su familia y en consecuencia el dinero de los Asakura había dejado de hacer muchas de las cosas que más le gustaban y no era nada agradable decir que su situación monetaria era tan baja- digamos que he tenido algunos inconvenientes aunque me encantaría traer algún día a Anna… si es que ella así lo quiere claro- termino con un tono bastante nostálgico y la mirada baja

La joven estiro su mano y la coloco encima de la del castaño para que este la mirara- dime Yoh ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan nostálgico y deprimido? no me agrada nada verte así

-yo...

-¿no confías lo suficiente en mí para decírmelo?

-NO, no es eso Cloeh eres una excelente Amiga, confió mucho en ti, es solo que… Las cosas entre Anna y yo no van bien últimamente

¿Quieres contarme? quizás yo pueda ayudarte

El Castaño lo pensó por un momento, CLARO ella ere mujer y una muy bonita, no dudaba que tuviera mucha experiencia con relaciones pasadas quizás podría decirle porque Anna se comportaba tan diferente

-pues veras Cloeh, Anna bueno ella no… no se comporta de la forma usual es como si me esquivara, sé que me oculta algo, ESTOY SEGURO pero no tengo idea de que hacer para que confié en mi

-la pregunta principal que deberías hacer Yoh es ¿Por qué no confía en ti? No sé si Anna será muy diferente a mí, pero de algo estoy segura, jamás le ocultaría nada a la persona que Amo

-ves, eso mismo pienso yo, siempre he procurado ser total y absolutamente sincero con Anna, le dije todo de mí, lo que soy, las cosas que he hecho, hasta la más estúpida de mis aficiones o costumbres se las he contado y pensaba que ella confiaba de igual manera en mi pero ahora… no sé lo que me oculta pero algo me dice que es grave y para colmo al parecer confía más en mi hermano que en mi

-¿en tu hermano?

El castaño soltó un suspiro- si ayer la vi con él en el parque, me enfurecí mucho sé que no debí hacerlo pero… no tengo idea desde cuando Hao y Anna se volvieron tan cercanos, él siempre estuvo tras de ella pero ella lo rechazaba

-¿tu hermano tenía intenciones amorosas con Anna?

-así es, cuando ambos la conocimos en la universidad, los 2 queríamos cortejarla, de hecho muchas veces temí que Anna lo eligiera a él ya que siempre fue considerado mejor partido que yo, digamos que Hao siempre tuvo la actitud de chico malo y decidido, normalmente se quedaba con las mejores chicas para él

-¿las mejores chicas?

-ya te conté que de joven era muy diferente, de chicos mi hermanos y yo nos dedicábamos a seducir chicas, era solo un juego nunca tome enserio a ninguna… bueno hasta que conocí a Jeanne y seguidamente a Anna, el punto es que por lo general durante "nuestras rondas de seducción" Hao siempre se quedaba con las mujeres más lindas para él

-Oh…-la chica se quedó en silencio por unos minutos y mientas ambos seguían comiendo y de repente pregunto- ¿Yoh no has pensado nunca en volver a ser el mismo de antes?

-¿Qué?

-sí, es decir aquel chico Don Juan que seducía a todas las chicas que podía- noto la cara de extrañeza del castaño- lo digo porque de pasar a llevarte una chica diferente todos los días a la cama ahora solo tienes a Anna y…

-jijiji realmente No

-¿ah?

-jijiji creo que no has entendido bien Cloeh, No es como si solo tuviera Anna es que ella lo es todo desde que la conocí y con respecto a lo de pasar de acostarme con otras mujeres… pues si es cierto que las seducía y que me divertía un poco con ellas pero nunca lleve a la cama a ninguna… siempre fue Hao, él es el que Adquirió la fama de Casanova por los 2, la primera y única mujer en ese aspecto de mi vida es Anna

-Es decir… ¿nunca has Acostado con otra mujer que no sea Anna?- pregunto casi en Shock la peli negro

-exactamente

-Pero… ¿y tú ex? ¿La miss? Se corrieron rumores de que estaba embarazada… eso fue lo que salió en prensa

- oh Minako… eso fue una vil trampa de esa mujer, fue una simple artimaña para alejar a Anna de mi

-¿a qué te refieres?

-veraz cuando me volví a encontrar con Anna ella era novio de uno de los socios de mis padres Stefan Wells- dijo apretando los puños al recordar el nombre del hombre- y yo estaba con Minako, llevábamos aproximadamente 1 años en un tira y afloja hasta que decidí hacerla mi novia, no falta decir que mi familia quedo encantada, sobre todo mama ella era una ex miss le daría más publicidad a nuestras empresas, aparte de proceder de una buena familia bastante adinerada, todo era perfecto y nadie conto con que Anna y yo tarde o temprano descubriríamos la verdad y regresáramos

-¿des cubrieran la verdad?

-si veraz Anna y yo caímos en una muy cruel trampa planeada por mi madre ella fue la que hizo que nos separáramos, todo comenzó cuando me gradué en la universidad y en consecuencia debía regresar a Japón

**Flash Back**

**-Así que mañana vuelves a Japón- la rubia dejo su frase en el aire y puso una mirada triste mientras ocultaba su rostro tras sus cabellos**

**-Hey ¿Por qué esa carita?- dijo el castaño colocando un dedo en el mentón de la chica para que o viera- no es como si no nos fuéramos a ver más o algo así, solo iré a hablar con mis padres, tengo que responder por lo que sucedió con Hao y aclarar las cosas**

**-si lo sé, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento**

**-¿un mal presentimiento?**

**-no me hagas caso tal vez solo estoy nerviosa por saber que no te veré por más de 1 mes- dijo abrazando al chico y escondiendo el rostro en su pecho**

**Se encontraban en el apartamento del castaño, habían decidido pasar todo el día juntos y la noche quedarse a dormir abrazados para tener un lindo recuerdo durante el tiempo que estuvieran separados, ella entendía perfectamente que el chico tenia responsabilidades y ella también por lo que no podía viajar con él, ella aun no terminaba su carrera y tenía otras serie de ocupaciones de las cuales encargarse, le parecía absurdo que su necesidad por Yoh se hubiera vuelto tan grande como para estar triste por una separación de tan poco tiempo solo sería un mes cuando mucho le había jurado el castaño y no había porque dudar de él**

**-tranquila te llamare todos los días, contare cada segundo porque se haga la hora adecuada para oír tu dulce voz así sea por teléfono **

**-eres un cursi**

**-jijiji pero así me quieres y me extrañaras**

**La rubia se apartó del abrazo del castaño y lo miro fijamente por algunos minutos a los ojos- recuerda seguir entrenando todos los días**

**-jijiji por supuesto Anita lo hare**

**-come saludable, no ingieras tantas golosinas, procura levantarte todos los día trotar sin importar que y sobre todo…- la chica lo volvió a abrazar fuertemente- ni se te ocurra salir con otras chicas mientras estés por allá o cuando vuelvas me las pagaras**

**El castaño recibió el abrazo y sonrió al escuchar a la rubia- tonta ¿piensas que te engañaría? ¿Qué necesito hacer para demostrarte que lo eres todo para mí?**

**-nada todos los días me lo demuestras pero… eres hombre solo tienes 20 años recién cumplidos y tu novia no estará cerca para vigilarte, es normal que se te ocurra inventar cosas**

**-Anita jamás haría eso- dijo acariciándole el rostro- nunca existirá otra aparte de ti**

**La joven lo beso, al principio lento queriendo corresponder las palabras del castaño, luego más intenso, apasionado**

**-detente Anna- dijo el joven apartándose del beso**

**-¿Por qué? **

**-si me sigues besando de esa manera yo…**

**-¿no te podrás detener? Dime Yoh ¿realmente crees que quiero que te detengas?**

**-¿realmente quieres que lo hagamos?- pregunto el muchacho**

**-claro, quiero despedirme adecuadamente- dijo acariciando el rostro del chico- quiero que me recuerdes- le dio un pequeño beso- que me extrañes- otro beso- que anheles regresar**

**-Anna te recordare cada segundo sin necesidad de esto, te Amo**

**-y yo a ti, así que deja de arruinar el momento como siempre haces y despídete bien de mi tonto, lo único que haces siempre es poner excusa tras excusa como si no quisieras estar conmigo, solo bésame y déjate llevar**

**El chico sonrió y beso a la rubia, beso que fue seguido por mas besos, caricias, gemidos, palabras de Amor y juramentos de volver a verse lo antes posible. Ambos querían que esa noche fuera eterna, inolvidable, ambos se entregaron sabiendo que ese tiempo que durarían separados aunque corto seria doloroso, pero como nada es perfecto la mañana cayo y tuvieron que separarse a pesar de sí mismos y partir al aeropuerto donde los esperaban Ren, Jun y Tamao los cuales acompañarían al Asakura en su viaje a Japón.**

**Su llegada a Japón fue como había predicho primero lo típico, sus padres recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos después de su largo viaje y seguido el largo interrogatorio de todo lo que había pasado sobre todo una explicación sobre su hermano**

**-Y eso fue lo que sucedió, Hao intento matar a mi chica, fue cegado por el odio y el rencor que tiene contra los cazadores de Hen'I consecuencia de la muerte Asanoha, les juro que no sé dónde está ni que estará haciendo, simplemente desapareció después de que lo derrote**

**-espera un segundo Yoh- hablo su padre- ¿me estás diciendo que lograste derrotar a tu hermano por esa cosa que te inyecto la señorita Maiden?**

**-Así es, la mama de Jeanne dirigía una organización donde investigaban la forma de aumentar nuestros poderes… y lo lograron, yo soy la prueba de ello, la parte critica es que no cualquiera puede recibir esta fórmula, de hecho casi muero, estuve 3 días tendido en mi cama con fiebre muy alta y fuertes dolores en mi articulación como consecuencia de ella, no estoy seguro de que un Hen'I común sobreviva- el castaño guardo silencio por un momento- bueno ya que les he contado todo estoy dispuesto a recibir mi castigo**

**-¿tu castigo?**

**-claro, por lo que sucedió con Hao**

**-oh por amor al cielo hijo ¿Cómo crees que te haríamos algo por eso? **

**-yo pensé que tomarían alguna presaría… al final de cuentas Hao era el destinado a tomar el mando de las empresas apenas regresáramos de América… creí que…**

**-Yoh cariño sabíamos que tarde o temprano pasaría esto…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-cuando ustedes nacieron teníamos muy en claro que algún día tendrían una pelea por el estilo, al final de cuentas ambos proceden de la familia más poderosa del país y tienen sangre guerrera, por una u otra razón terminarían peleando para imponerse uno sobre el otro como herederos de los Asakura, entre tus abuelos y nosotros decidimos que el ganador de esa pelea se encargaría de dirigir las empresas**

**-¿ah?- dijo el castaño sin entender nada**

**- debemos admitir que nos sorprendió saber que tu habías ganado, siempre pensamos que sería Hao ya que siempre demostró gran control y habilidad sobre sus poderes, así como astucia y táctica**

**-¿así que todo este tiempo esperaron que Hao y yo nos diéramos en la hostia?**

**-así es, aunque nunca pensé que sería por un problema de faldas, siempre fueron muy comprensivos y condescendientes el uno con el otro en ese sentido**

**-¿y qué hubiera pasado si hubiera matado a Hao o él a mí?**

**-oh vamos Yoh sabemos perfectamente que ustedes jamás harían eso, desde pequeños siempre fueron muy unidos**

**-NO, ustedes no han prestado atención a nada de lo que he dicho, estoy diciendo que Hao enloqueció, secuestro y casi Mata a la mujer que Amo, que encontramos y destruimos una organización que experimenta con los nuestros y humanos, que Hao está desaparecido desde que lo derrote ¿y ustedes se lo toman con esta calma?- respondió exaltado el joven**

**-Vamos hijo cálmate- dijo su padre**

**-No Miki no me calmare ustedes están locos**

**-no lo estamos Yoh, solo pensamos y analizamos todo con cabeza fría- contesto su madre- sabíamos que pasarían por muchas cosas al enviarlos solos a Norte américa, sabíamos que traería consecuencias, lo hablamos con tus abuelos, siempre supimos de las cosas raras que allá acontecían, pero también tomamos en cuenta que sería una gran experiencia que los haría madurar y al estar de regreso poder tomar el control del imperio Asakura, lo de Hao es algo muy triste pero… conozco a mi hijo, sé que su orgullo está herido y probablemente haya ido a recuperarse, es un Asakura tarde o temprano volverá a su Hogar**

**El castaño quería creer en las palabras de su madre, saber que su hermano estaba bien y que regresaría, aunque no estaba seguro de su reacción al verlo o si Hao ya no tenía intenciones de hacerle algo a Anna. **

**Al día siguiente sus padres se habían encargado de llevarlo a la empresa, la gran industria Asakura, la sedé principal ubicada en Tokio y anunciar a todo el personal que el gran heredero había vuelto y que de ahora en adelante junto a su padre se encargaría de las finanzas. Así rápidamente se pasó el mes entero, el Asakura menor tenia tanto pero tanto trabajo que aduras penas tenía tiempo para llamar a su novia aunque cada día que pasaba se le hacía más ilusión ver a su querida Anna pero…**

**-Yoh ¿Cómo se te ocurre?, no puedes irte ahora TE NECESITAMOS AQUÍ, tu padre esta en un viaje de negocio y tú eres el que tiene que dar la cara aquí de las empresas**

**-pero mama, le prometí a mi novia que en un mes más tardar la volvería ver**

**-¿y más importante es esa niñita que tus empresas?**

**-pues aunque no lo creas si, necesito verla **

**-oh vamos Yoh, pensé que durante este tiempo aquí ya te habías encontrado otra niña con la cual estar, una más a tu altura hijo**

**-¿en qué idioma tengo que decirte que la Amo? No pienso estar con ninguna otra ¿es tan difícil de entender?**

**-el que no entiende eres tu Yoh, seguramente esa muchachita ya debe haberse conseguido a otro, ya sabes un mes lejos de ti y otro chico cerca calentándole la oreja, es fácil pensar que una muchacha joven y bonita como ella no puede estar sola por mucho tiempo**

**-tu no la conoces Ma, ella me Ama como yo a ella, nunca se fijaría en otro, además jijiji- rio el chico al pensar en su chica- Además con su humor muy pocos se le acercan **

**-si claro como tú digas pero… por ahora no puedes irte, será mejor que llames y se lo digas a tu noviecita**

**Y así mismo hizo, llamo a Anna y le conto la situación, la verdad es que estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo y responsabilidades pero aun así no dejaría de comunicarse con ella. La situación se complicó más cuando una noche durante la cena discutió con su madre al mencionarle la idea de llevar a Anna a Japón.**

**-¿estás loco oh qué?- exclamo Keiko**

**-¿Cuál es el problema? Es mi novia, la chica que Amo si no puedo ir a verla debería traerla aquí**

**-¿pretendes meter a una mugrosa chica estadunidense en la casa de los Asakura?**

**-ella no es ninguna mugrosa chica estadounidense, es la mujer que Amo y como tal deben respetarla **

**-¿Cómo quieres que respete a una trepadora que solo quiere tu dinero?**

**-tu no conoces a Anna, ¿Cómo podrías saber que solo es una casa fortuna como te imaginas?**

**-oh vamos Yoh, no necesito conocerla, con lo que me has contado de ella es más que suficiente, una chica rubia, hermosa según buena amiga de Jeanne y se te metió por los ojos aun diciéndose amiga de tu novia**

**-ella no se me metió por los ojos Mama, por dios fui yo el que insistió en tener algo con ella no a la inversa y ya te he dicho que Jeanne fue la que me engaño con Hao**

**-Aun así, solo piénsalo Yoh, ¿tú crees que una muchacha como ella estaría contigo solo porque siente algo por ti? Es obvio que lo que busca es tu dinero ¿Por qué otro motivo estaría con alguien que ni siquiera es de su especie?**

**-sabes que, ya basta Keiko, si no te gusta dejare mi puesto en la empresa ¿te parece? No me importa un comino, es más desherédame si así lo prefieres, pero no pienso soportar más injurias contra la mujer que Amo-dijo dejando el comedor**

**Esa misma noche habla con Anna, explicándole la situación actual, seguramente sus padres lo desheredarían por su comportamiento, pero a él no le importaba, si era necesario huiría con ella y comenzaría una nueva vida en Norteamérica con su Anita, estaba decidido todo dependería de las acciones de sus padres. Pasaron 2 semanas más y algo no iba bien, no podía comunicarse con Anna por teléfono ¿Qué pasaría? Decidió comunicarse con ella por cartas, esperaba que ella le respondiera de igual forma y le explicara que sucedía porque no podía comunicarse con ella, pero pasaban los días y nada**

**Paso otro largo mes, pero ahora el castaño si estaba desesperado por ver a su Anita, aproximadamente 5 semanas que no sabía nada de la chica, por más que llamara a su celular o a la casa nadie contestaba y tampoco había recibido una llamada de parte de ella, aunque entendía que para ella sería mucho más difícil comunicarse con él ya que las llamadas de Estados Unidos a Japón eran bastante costosas, pero si había cambiado de número telefónico o algo tenía que comunicárselo, no podía dejarlo en esa incertidumbre. Estaba decidido si la chica no contestaba la última carta que había mandado esa semana cogería un Avión sin importarle nada y la buscaría, mas no tuvo que esperar mucho esa misma tarde entre el correo de la empresa había llegado una carta personal para él**

**-muchas gracias- le una enorme sonrisa el chico encargado del correo**

**Se sentó en uno de los muebles de su amplia oficina y leyó el remitente**

**Anna Kyoyama y tenía la misma dirección de siempre y todo**

**Suspiro, le habían llegado todas las cartas entonces, la pregunta era ¿Qué pasaba con sus teléfonos? **

_**Carta de "Anna"**_

_**Yoh, sé que esto tal vez sea algo fuerte para ti, pero tengo que decirlo de una vez, he recibido todas tus cartas y me da tristeza que las sigas enviando una tras otra cuando no vale la pena que lo hagas, la razón por la que no puedes localizarme por teléfono es porque cambie de numero ya que no deseo más hablar contigo, veraz durante tu ausencia conocí a alguien más, si lo sé, dije que te esperaría pero… bueno uno no puede controlar sus sentimientos, además este tiempo lejos de ti me ayudo a entender que lo nuestro no tiene sentido, no tenemos futuro alguno soy una simple humana que quiere tener una vida normal y tú eres una especie de monstruo con súper poderes ¿Qué futuro me podrías ofrecerme? Antes no lo note al tenerte a mi lado pero la verdad es que mi vida a estado muchas veces en peligro por tu culpa y lo siento pero no vale la pena, lo que sentí por ti fue sumamente bonito y especial no lo había sentido por ningún otro chico pero todo lo que comienza tiene un fin y este es el nuestro. Ahora que tus padres piensan desheredarte ¿Qué clase de vida piensas que tendríamos? Es absurdo pensar que vengas de nuevo a este país y finjas ser uno más de nosotros cuando perteneces a un mundo totalmente distinto. Gracias por los bonitos momentos que pase contigo serán un grato recuerdo y espero que te olvides rápidamente de mí ya que de verdad te pido no vuelvas a buscarme.**_

_**Anna Kyoyama.**_

**El Castaño estaba Atónito, esto debía ser una mala broma, volvió a revisar la hoja de papel en sus manos, debía haber alguna posdata "caíste por inocente" o algo así**

**-esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto de alguien o algo por el estilo- repitió el castaño en vos alta, por más que leyera una y otra vez esa carta no podían ser verdad esas palabras, la letra era la letra de Anna no había ninguna duda pero…- puede ser una falsificación, si eso tiene que ser**

**Pero ¿quién podía hacer una falsificación tan exacta? Una bombilla se encendió en la mente del castaño SU MADRE, claro ella tenía muy buenos contactos y fácilmente podría contratar a alguien que imitara la letra de Anna además a ella nunca le agradaría que el chico anduviera con una chica pobre y norteamericana aunque… ¿Cómo podía saber cómo era la firma de Anna o su dirección?**

**-Tengo que averiguar esto cuanto antes- dijo decidido saliendo directo a su casa**

**-Buenas tardes hijo ¿y eso que vuelves tan temprano?- Saludo su madre apenas lo vio en la sala de la casa**

**-¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE ES ESTO?**

**-eh pues una carta ¿no?**

**-NO TE HAGAS LA IDIOTA MAMA – dijo entregándole la carta para que Keiko leyera**

**-oh por Kami, Hijo lo siento mucho, pero te advertí que esto podría pasar**

**-¿PODRIA PASAR QUE? ¿CREES QUE SOY IMBECIL? SEGURAMENTE TU MANDASTE A FALSIFICAR LA LETRA DE ANNA Y ESCRIBISTE ESO**

**-¿por qué haría yo algo así?**

**-¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ ME QUIERES LEJOS DE ELLA?, AFF CON UN DEMONIO Y LO PEOR ES QUE NO ME HE PODIDO COMUNICAR CON ELLA**

**-hijo mío, me ofendes, jamás caería tan bajo para separarte de una mujer, mucho menos de este tipo de chica que deja muy en claro en esta carta que nunca le importaste en lo más mínimo- dijo Keiko casi que derramando lagrimas- tu eres lo más importante en mi vida jamás haría nada para lastimarte**

**-Ja muy buena actuación madre, pero no voy a caer en un juego tan simple ahora mismo me iré a Norteamérica **

**-no puedes hacer eso, tienes responsabilidades como un Asakura que eres**

**-ME VALEN LAS RESPONSABILIDADES DE UN ASAKURA, LO UNICO QUE ME IMPORTA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ES HABLAR CON ANNA- dijo como una furia.**

**El castaño consiguió unos pasajes para Norteamérica al día siguiente, estaba desesperado, a pesar de no creer en lo que decía la fulana carta tenía un mal presentimiento, después de todo, tanto tiempo incomunicado con la rubia no era nada bueno.**

**Al Aterrizar ya era de noche pero no le importó y lo primero que hizo fue alquilar un Auto e ir a casa de su amada, necesitaba verla, abrazarla escucharla decir que todo seguía igual y que lo había extrañado así como él a ella.**

**-¿Yoh?- dijo extrañada Elly al abrir la puerta**

**-jijiji hola Elly cuanto tiempo- sonrió el castaño al ver una de las "hermanitas" de la rubia- sé que no son horas de visita pero, bueno necesitaba ver a Anna**

**-¿a Anna?**

**-si ¿algún problema? ¿Crees que Sharona se moleste?**

**-eh… solo que Anna no está ahorita**

**-¿no está? ¿A esta hora?- pregunto extrañado el castaño, ya eran más de las 9 de la noche**

**-pues si es que salió a comprar algunas cosas y no ha regresado**

**-oh entiendo ¿crees que pueda esperarla?**

**-claro, pasa- dijo la chica haciéndose a un lado y dejando pasar al castaño- ¿quieres algo? ¿Agua, café? Luces cansado**

**-jijiji no tranquila un poquito de agua está bien**

**-bien- dijo la chica yendo a la cocina para entregarle un vaso de agua- toma**

**-muchas gracias Elly**

**-Debo admitir que me sorprende mucho verte aquí**

**-jijiji si ha sido bastante tiempo desde la última vez que vine ¿no? Es que he estado un poco ocupado**

**-ah, bueno realmente pensé que nunca más volverías, al menos eso dijo Anna**

**-¿Qué? **

**-Digo, bueno como terminaron y eso, pensé que ya no volverías por estos lados**

**-ESPERA UN SEGUNDO ELLY- dijo el castaño sin habla- ¿Anna dijo que terminamos?**

**-eh… si ella lo menciono, dijo que ustedes 2 ya no eran nada y que no te quería volver a ver**

**El castaño sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un tobo de agua fría encima ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Acaso la carta había sido real?, NO claro que no eso no podía ser cierto, todo eso era un gran mal entendido, solo eso**

**En eso se escuchó el sonido de una camioneta vieja estacionándose afuera de la casa**

**-oh esa debe ser Anna y Peter, iré a ayudarlos**

**Al castaño le hizo clic algo en su mente, recordaba a ese tal Peter, claro era el imbécil del aserradero**

**-**_**ese imbécil siempre quiso tener Algo con Anna, es obvio desde que lo conocí, seguramente aprovecho para acercarse más a ella mientras no estuve-**_** inmediatamente se levantó y siguió a Elly afuera**

**Y efectivamente en una vieja camioneta acompañada del dichoso Peter Shut, no sabía por qué, tal vez lo que había escuchado de Elly o lo de la carta, pero sentía una inmensa ira surgir en su interior**

**-Hey Anna yo te ayudo a bajar las cosas, en tu condición no debes hacer esfuerzo- dijo el chico corriendo a ayudar a la rubia cuando esta se disponía a bajar del auto**

**-no seas tonto, puedo hacerlo yo misma, es suficiente con que me hayas traído**

**-jamás dejaría a una linda chica como tú sola con todas estas cosas- le sonrió encantadoramente el muchacho**

**-eres muy tierno Pet- dijo regalándole al muchacho una sonrisa encantadora**

**-Sabes Anna, no sonríes a menudo pero cuando lo haces enamoras**

**-no son tonterías, sabes que siempre me has gustado- dijo acercándose a los labios de la chica**

**-ANNA- llamo a la chica catando la atención de los 2 jóvenes**

**La rubia miro en dirección a la entrada de la casa donde se encontraba el castaño al lado de su hermana, el chico había comenzado a caminar hacia ellos. La mirada de la rubia era bastante extraña, una mezcla de confusión, dolor y ¿decepción? ¿Por qué demonios lo miraba así? ERA ÉL QUE DEBIA SENTIRSE OFENDIDO**

**-déjanos solos Pet**

**-pero Anna…**

**-confía en mi**

**-bien- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y retirándose**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- fueron las palabras que le dirigió la rubia, fueron un pequeño susurro**

**-por lo visto solo a confirmar como te has burlado de mi Anna- dijo el castaño mirando fijamente el lugar por donde se había ido el hombre**

**- ¿Qué?**

**-si eso, vine a darme cuenta que para ti solo soy un estúpido monstruo con el cual te divertiste por un tiempo pero, ya listo me voy por un par de meses y te das cuenta que ya no me quieres, es bastante cómico sabes- dijo con mucho rencor en su voz**

**-no sé a qué demonios te refieres ¿acaso estas ebrio o algo?**

**-¿ebrio yo? No Anna no, aunque ahora que lo dices, probablemente sí, estuve ebrio todo este tiempo, ebrio por lo ciego y he idiota que fui, realmente creí que lo nuestro era importante y cuando recibí tu carta pensé que probablemente todo eso era solo un juego, quise hasta pensar que me estabas tomando el pelo y no que pretendías dejarme por una ESTUPIDES- paff había recibido una gran cachetada apenas dijo sus últimas palabras**

**¿Estupidez? ¿Estupidez dices?-dijo la muchacha alzando la voz casi hasta la histeria- ¿Cómo TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE LO QUE ME PASA ES UNA ESTUPIDES? ES CONSECUECUENCIA DE HABER CONFIADO EN TI; DE HABERME ENTREGADO COMO UNA IDIOTA A LO QUE SENTIA POR TI, ¿CREES QUE ES UNA BROMA LO QUE SIENTO? ERES UN MALDITO CANALLA**

**-Y TU ERES UNA… UNA- el joven se detuvo, realmente estaba sumamente molesto y perturbado pero aun así no usaría esa palabra con Anna, simplemente no podía- thc ni siquiera vale la pena, dime algo Anna, dices que todo es consecuencia de haberte entregado a lo que sentías por mi ¿te arrepientes de lo que vivimos juntos?**

**-Hoy en día si, antes de irte realmente creí en todo lo que dijiste, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no eres más que un poco hombre que no sirve para nada, solo eres un pobre niño rico que le tiene miedo a la responsabilidad, nunca debí haber tenido nada contigo- cada palabra de la rubia iba cargada de odio, pero aun así con cada palabra que decía su voz se iba quebrando más el castaño no noto esto, ya que su cerebro ya no procesaba nada, sentía que había caído en un pozo sin fondo uno del cual no podría volver a salir.**

**La razón del chico se nublo, ya no quería seguir oyendo, lo lastimaba demasiado ¿al final de cuentas su madre tuvo razón? ¿Anna nunca lo quiso? ¿Todo lo que vivieron fue una mentira?**

**-no puedo creer lo que me dices…- susurro el castaño- ¿tanto te molesta la solución que te plantee para nuestros problemas? ¿ES ESO LO QUE HA HECHO DECIR TODAS ESAS COSAS?**

**-¡LARGATE!- grito esto último la rubia con lágrimas rodando por su rostro- VETE Y NUNCA VUELVAS YOH, ¿Cómo TE ATREVES A SIQUIERA MENCIONAR LA "DICHOSA SOLUCION" ERES UN DESGRACIADO, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA.**

**El corazón del Asakura se hizo pedazos en ese momento que lo que él le había planteado ¿la había puesto así? ¿Tanto le molestaba ir a vivir juntos y empezar de 0 aun sin tener nada?**

**-bien, si eso es lo que quieres así será…- dijo apenas en un susurro- no volveré a buscarte Anna Kyoyama, espero que seas feliz con El Imbécil de Shut o cualquier otro que caiga en tus redes**

**-y yo espero que te pudras, tú y todo tu asqueroso Dinero Asakura**

**Fin del flash Back**

Los recuerdos del castaño fueron cortados por el sonido de su celular resonando insistentemente con su canción favorita de Bob Love

-disculpa Cloeh

-no te preocupes

-Moshi, Moshi- contesto el chico- si Amida ¿Qué sucede?-escucho atentamente- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo QUE HAO ESTA EN LA CASA GRAVEMENTE HERIDO? VOY PARA ALLA

-¿Qué sucede Yoh?- pregunto alarmada la peli negro

-parece que Jeanne ataco a mi hermano, lo siento Cloeh tengo que irme

-por supuesto yo te llevo

* * *

-¿Cómo demonios le paso esto Luchist? ¿Por qué no lo llevaste a un hospital?

-ese era mi objetivo doña Anna pero el insistió en que primero debía venir aquí a hablar con usted, él se desmallo llegando aquí y…- fue interrumpido por el peli plateado

-ya llame al Amo Yoh señora viene para acá- informo

-bien- soltó un suspiro y volteo a ver el cuerpo del Asakura mayor el cual se encontraba inconsciente en uno de los muebles de la sala mientras Ryu le aplicaba los primeros Auxilios- ¿ahora por favor explícame que paso?

-realmente no se todos los detalles pero esas heridas se las ocasiono Jeanne Maiden y su equipo

-¿Qué? ¿Jeanne le hizo eso a Hao?- la cara de pavor de la rubia no tenía comparación, la loca esa se había atrevido a atacar, CASI MATABA A HAO, si podía hacer eso con el castaño no se imaginaba que le pasaría a su hijo- ¿Cómo es posible que lo hiriera tanto?

-no lo sé, probablemente ataco con todos sus secuaces, lo lamento mucho, esto… esto es mi culpa

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida la rubia

-si yo hubiese estado ahí con el señor Hao, seguramente nada de esto hubiera pasado, fui un imprudente e irresponsable, se supone que la seguridad del Amo Hao es lo primero, pero aun así yo no estaba ahí para defenderlo, no soy digno de ser su guarda espaldas- pronuncio el hombre con los puños fuertemente cerrado

-no te pongas así Luchist, se perfectamente que darías tu vida por Hao y estoy seguro que él conoce totalmente tu lealtad

-Muchas gracias Señora Anna

¿Dónde ESTA HAO?- llego preguntando el castaño

-YOH

-¿Dónde está Anna?

-está en la sala- dijo señalando en la dirección donde se encontraba el gemelo de su esposo

-Oh demonios- dijo al ver la situación de su hermano- ¿Cómo termino así? ¿Por qué no lo llevaste a un hospital Luchist?

-yo lo intente señor Yoh pero el insistió en venir a aquí

-ese idiota se cree ¿inmortal o qué? NECESITA TRATAMIENTO MEDICO

-cálmate Hermanito, no pienso morir por estas simples heridas

-¡HAO¡- Exclamaron todos los presentes

-cálmense todos, el gran Hao Asakura no morirá con tan poco- dijo acomodándose mejor en el asiento colocando una mueca de dolor en el acto

-no deberías moverte estas muy mal- dijo la rubia con preocupación acercándose al castaño de cabellos largos

-tranquila Anita, no te preocupes de nada

-habla ya Hao ¿Cómo te paso eso?- pregunto impaciente el Asakura menos

-bien veraz hermanito, hoy me encontraba tranquilamente en una de mis casas en las afuera de la cuidad y fui atacado por la bruja de tu ex

-¿Jeanne tiene tanto poder como para hacerte eso?

-no idiota, por supuesto que no estaba sola, estaba con 8 subordinados y todos ellos son Hen'I absolutamente todos ellos Armados hasta los dientes, si fuera un guerrero común hubieran acabado conmigo

-Pero si te ataco a ti que eres uno de los más fuerte de entre los Hen'I de clase divina significa que está muy confiada- pronuncio la rubia con horror

-no linda, yo no diría eso, más bien pretendía eliminarme lo antes posible, sabe que con el poder de mi familia puedo mandar al traste todos sus planes, pero ahora está mal, su plan fracaso y conozco la mayoría de los poderes de sus aliados y los de ella

-bien, aunque aun no entiendo que viniste a hacer aquí, necesitas atención médica urgente

-no soy tan idiota Yoh, en estos momentos Jeanne debe tener gente en las autopistas que conducen a cualquier hospital o clínica de Tokio, incluso a la mansión Asakura, el único lugar que ella nunca pensaría es este

-si además no te preocupes por Hao, ya llame a Fausto, viene en Camino, jamás permitiría que le pase algo a tu hermano

-Esa es mi chica- sonrió el castaño de pelo largo- siempre un paso adelante

-Ella no es "tu" chica Hao, recuerda que te estas refiriéndote a mi esposa- menciono molesto el Asakura menor- no me gustan tus jueguitos

-bueno ya basta los dos. Hao tu recuéstate necesitas descansar, y tu Yoh bájale a tu escenita de Celos, sabes perfectamente como es tu hermano- dijo la rubia dispuesta a salir de la sala pero…

-Espera Anita, hay otra razón por la cual le pedí a Luchist que me trajera aquí y eso es porque necesito hablar contigo

-¿y que tienes que decirle tu a Anna?- pregunto el castaño con el ceño fruncido

-bien, hermanito necesito que tu querida esposa me acompañe unos días a Aomori

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien uff al fin monto este capi antes de que me maten por retrasarme tanto. De verdad disculpen la demora pero las Unis me quitan mucho tiempo y ahora para colmo estoy enferma del estómago y me mandaron dieta, creo que moriré x_x**

**Bueno espero que les guste este Capi y dejen un comentario ya que no les cuesta nada y a mi me motiva para continuar escribiendo. :D**


	48. Aomori parte 2

Obviamente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama Bla…Bla…Bla

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

* * *

**Capítulo XLVIII. Viaje a Aomori. Parte 2**

* * *

Se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos viendo por la ventana del Auto, mientras millones de recuerdos pasaban por su mente, entre ellos su despedida con su esposo

**Flash Back**

**El Castaño se encontraba de pie viendo por la ventana del balcón de su habitación, el cuarto se encontraba en total penumbra ya que el chico prefería en esos momentos no encender la luz, se sentía mucho mejor en la oscuridad realmente no quería pensar, no quería hacerlo o se enfurecería nuevamente.**

**-¿podemos hablar?**

**-¿no iras si hablamos?**

**-sabes perfectamente que iré sigas de necio o no**

**-entonces nada cambia si hablamos o no**

**-¿Por qué reaccionaste así?- pregunto exasperada**

**El muchacho se giró y decidió verla a los ojos- ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione Anna?**

**-no lo sé, pero no deberías haberle gritado de esa Manera a Hao, él…**

**-Hao, Hao y más Hao, últimamente no paras de hablar de él**

**-está convaleciente Yoh**

**-pues no lo parece**

**-¿lo dices por el viaje a Aomori?**

**-no solo por eso, fue tu respuesta lo que me molesto mas**

**-si me lo pidió fue por algo Yoh, estoy segura que necesita mostrarme algo, si es necesario para proteger a Hanna…**

**-Ese es el problema, si tiene algo que mostrar para proteger a Hanna ¿Por qué irías tú? ¿Por qué no ambos? Es decir, soy el más involucrado aquí, por mi culpa es que van tras Hanna, si mis genes no fueran los suyos no habría ningún problema**

**La rubia desvió la mirada, sus genes no eran el único problema, ella también era responsable del inmenso poder que seguramente tenía su hijo y era eso por lo que tenía que confiar en Hao e ir a ver de qué se trataba todo**

**-¿Por qué desvías la mirada Anna? ¿Qué ocultas?**

**-no es nada**

**-¿no es nada? CON UN DEMONIOS ANNA ME OCULTAS ALGO**

**-Yoh no…**

**-Sabes Anna, hoy estuve recordando el día en el que nos separamos**

**¿Ah?- pregunto confundida la rubia por el repentino cambio de Tema**

**-Sí, recordé muy claramente los sentimientos que tuve al leer la carta que supuestamente me habías enviado y como sentí que el mundo se me venía encima cuando fui a buscarte y me corriste diciendo que no querías volver a verme, ha sido uno de los momentos más dolorosos de mi vida, no solo por haberte perdido sino por pensar que alguien más ya había logrado llegar a tu corazón**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto?**

**-Anna, no quiero que vayas sola a Aomori con él- le dijo con voz entrecortada**

**-Yoh, por favor, confía en mí, es por nuestro Hijo, te prometo que cuando vuelva te contare todo pero… - se acercó, lo abrazo y lo beso profundamente, beso que el castaño a duras penas respondio- recuerda que te Amo**

**Fin flash Back**

El castaño no le respondió nada, peor aún siquiera se había despedido en la mañana ni de ella ni de su hijo que llevaba en esos momentos dormido en sus brazos

-¿sucede Algo?-Pregunto el castaño al lado suyo

-No, nada- respondió casi de forma mecánica- estoy bien

-oh vamos Anna ¿en qué piensas? ¿Estas así por la reacción de Yoh, cierto?

Suspiro- no solo por eso, pero si, no me gusta nada su actitud de los últimos días

-hasta cierto punto lo comprendo, tampoco me gustaría que mi esposa se fuera de viaje con otro hombre sin dar explicaciones de ningún tipo, mucho menos si ese hombre soy yo, el irresistible y sensual Hao Asakura- sonrió a forma de broma

-claro- sonrió con ironía la rubia pero luego cambio su expresión a una de tristeza- no lo tomes a mal, pero entiendo perfectamente que no confié en ti, después de todo no sería la primera vez que le hagas algo tan bajo…

-oye si lo dices por lo de la bruja, te reitero que realmente nuca fue mi intención

-si claro, pero como te decía, que desconfié de ti con tu historial es lo más común ¿pero por qué de mí? Jamás le he dado el más mínimo motivo para dudar, debería confiar más en lo que sentimos el uno por el otro

-Anna dale un respiro al pobre, esta tan presionado como tú y peor aún no le has contado nada aun de tu condición ¿cierto?

-shh no digas nada, Hanna puede despertar y oírte

* * *

-buenos Días Yoh ¿Cómo estás?-saludo la pelinegro ingresando en la oficina- ¿está todo bien con tu hermano?

-hola Cloeh y si todo bien gracias por preguntar, demasiado bien para mi gusto- susurro lo ultimo

-¿sucedió algo malo?

-nada de qué preocuparse supongo

-Yoh… ¿de verdad no pasó nada?

-no, aunque me encantaría que hubiera pasado- murmuro el chico dejando con una mirada de extrañeza total a la pelinegro-_ después de todo debí haberle partido la cara a Hao desde un principio, desde que llegue lo único que oí salir de su boca fueron halagos y palabras melosas para Anna ¿Qué demonios trama llevándosela a Aomori? Acaso intenta decirme "mira cómo te quito a tu muer en tus narices hermanito"-_el castaño gruño al escuchar en su mente la voz de su hermano dedicándole esas palabras

* * *

-bien es aquí- dijo el castaño apenas se detuvo el coche al frente de una casa vieja casa a las afueras de Aomori, cerca de las montañas de Osore

-¿se… seguro que es aquí Hao?

-si ¿por?- sonrió el castaño

-es que… yo…

-Haz estado aquí antes ¿cierto?

-Así es, yo…

-por eso te traje aquí, tranquila, estoy seguro que te sorprenderá mucho saber muchas cosas de tu propia vida- dijo extendiéndole una mano a la joven para que saliera del Auto

La muchacha tomo la mano mientras temblaba un poco, su corazón latía a mucha velocidad, hace muchos años que no iba a ese lugar, donde había crecido…

-Déjale el niño a Poyete Anna, estas muy nerviosa- dijo Hao

-no, no estoy bien, no piensos apartarme de Hanna

-¿segura?

-sí, explícame ¿Por qué me traes a la casa donde crecí?

-pues veras…

-Llegas Tarde Hao- el castaño fue interrumpido por la voz de una señora mayor

-lo siento abuela, las carreteras estaban muy resbaladizas y le dije a Peyote que condujera con precaución

-A… Abuela- susurro Anna al ver a la anciana de baja estatura parada justo en frente de la puerta principal de la casa. Sintió que caería en cualquier momento, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y efectivamente cayo, Anna se desmayó en frente de todos, por suerte Hao logro tomarla a tiempo entre sus brazos y proteger también de la Caída al pequeño Hanna que extrañamente aún no había despertado.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto la rubia al abrir los ojos y levantándose lentamente

-ya era hora de que despertaras, no sabía que con los años te habías vuelto tan débil Anna

-Abuela Kino- dijo un poco asustada la rubia poniéndose de pie inmediatamente- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

-está jugando con la nieve afuera Anna no te preocupes- dijo Hao ingresando a la habitación- aunque tengo que decirlo, no pensé que te sorprenderías tanto al ver a la abuela

-¿ella es tu abuela?

-Así es, vaya nunca pensé que te volvería ver bajo estas circunstancias- dijo la anciana

-¿pero cómo es posible?

-supongo que nunca te dije mi apellido de casada, es Asakura, mi nombre completo es Kino Asakura, la matriarca de esta familia y abuela de tu ahora esposo Yoh

-tranquila Anna, para mí también fue una sorpresa enterarme que mi abuelo ate había criado, ahora sabemos que definitivamente el mundo es muy pequeño

-¿y entonces estoy aquí por?

-porque soy la que más sabe de ti y de cómo puedes usar tus poderes, así que empezaremos ahora mismo.

* * *

-hola- contesto sin mucho ánimo el castaño- si Jun soy yo ¿Qué sucede?

-oh Yoh gracias a Dios que atiendes, sucedió algo muy grave

-¿algo grave? ¿le paso algo a Tamao y a Ren?- pregunto preocupado el castaño

-ellos están perfectamente, aun el la luna de Miel pero…

-pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede Jun?

-ayer ocurrió algo muy grave aquí en la mansión de mis padre con Lizerg y Horo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

-Lizerg y Horokeu se pelearon Yoh

-¿Cómo?

-sí, veras Pilika y Lizerg están saliendo, Horo se enteró de no muy buena manera y casi se mata a golpes con Lizerg, pero Pilika esta muy preocupada y destrozada, Horo se fue muy molesto de aquí y aún no sabemos nada de él ¿no ha contactado contigo?

-pues no pero… no entiendo ¿Por qué Horo esta tan molesto?

-pues no lo sé, pero Pilika está muy triste, por favor trata de localizarlo, tú lo conoces mejor y habla con él, tal vez logres que entre en razón

* * *

-¿cansada?- escucho a sus espaldas

-algo así- respondió sin apartar su mirada del cielo-hace mucho que no veía el cielo de Aomori, me cuesta creer que regrese aquí después de tantos Años, que la mujer que me crio sea la abuela del hombre que Amo y que vaya a entrenarme para poder utilizar unos poderes que nunca en mi vida pensé tener

-¿tienes miedo?

-¿miedo? No, lo que siento no es miedo, es vértigo, siento que nada en mi mundo tiene sentido

-je es normal, cuando me entere estaba igual de sorprendido, no podía creer que mi abuela te había criado, ¿sabes? cuando me conto todo eso, me dijo que se alegraba que estuvieras con Yoh, te considera realmente como una nieta y me confeso que si no te hubieras ido tras la muerte de tu padre, seguramente te hubiera impuesto como la prometida de alguno de nosotros 2?- sonrió el castaño

La rubia levanto una ceja- hay algo que aún no me cuadra

-¿y eso es?

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? Es decir tu… tu intentaste matarme al enterarte de quien era mi padre, por eso fue la pela con tu hermano ¿entonces por qué?

-es cierto Anna, cuando me entere que tu padre era nada más y nada menos que Uno de los mejores cazadores de Hen'I que existía me enloquecí, ese hombre me había causado un gran daño

-Yoh me conto… me conto que mi padre fue el responsable de la muerte de una niña Hen'I muy unida a ustedes

-¿muy unida? Para Yoh solo fue una niña, la veía como una hermana, me atrevo a decir que la veía cómo ve a Tamao, pero para mí fue algo más, mi primer Amor- el chico sonrío- cuando te conocí podría jurar que la vi en ti, te pareces mucho a ella, con tu cabello rubio y ojos profundos, por eso fue que intente cortejarte en un principio, pero Cuando Jeanne me dijo quién era tu padre, enloquecí por completo, la chica que me había devuelto la esperanza en volver a Amar también era la hija del hombre que la había rebatado de mi lado, no tienes idea del odio que le profeso a tu padre Anna, cada día desde la muerte de Asanoha lo único que pensaba era en el hecho de que los humanos eran escoria, basura que no acepta aquello que es diferente a ello, por el simple hecho de ser diferente, aun si no es culpa más que de la misma naturaliza, fue ahí cuando resolví secuestrarte, quería matarte y vengar la muerte de Asanoha y no solo eso, quería deshacerme de todos y cada uno de los humanos ya que pensaba que por culpa de ellos y su asquerosa naturaleza es que había perdido lo más valioso que había conocido, pero aun así seguía teniendo cariño por ti, debe ser por eso que al final de cuentas no te mate- el dolor se reflejaba en la mirada del chico mientras decía estas palabras

La rubia se sentía sumamente conmovida por las palabras del castaño más aun así necesitaba saber -¿Qué ha cambiado desde entonces Hao?

El chico volvió a sonreír- cuando Yoh llego y me enfrento ya yo estaba totalmente fuera de mis cabales, él iba dispuesto a rescatarte, me molesto en sobremanera que el aun después de saber tu identidad te allá preferido a ti, antes que a mí que era su hermano, me sentí traicionado y decidí luchar contra él, por demás está decir que me sentía confiado, desde joven me había dedicado a pulir mis habilidades eso parte de proceder de uno de los clanes más poderosos de los de nuestra especia, me creía invencible así que cuando Yoh logro derrotarme quede completamente en Shock, todos mis planes, absolutamente todo se había derrumbado y caí ante el poder del Amor que te tenía mi hermano, lo vi en sus ojos y en las ultimas palabras que me dirigió antes de derrotarme

**Flash Back**

**-Eres un Bastardo Yoh ¿Cómo TE ATREVES A TRAICIONAR A TU PROPIO HERMANO? ¿Cómo LA PREFIERES A ELLA ANTES QUE A TU PROPIA SANGRE? ES UNA HUMANA- reclamaba el castaño de cabellos largos desde el suelo donde se encontraba arrodillado debido a una gran dolor que tenía en su abdomen producto de un fuerte golpe, ambos hermanos se encontraban cubiertos de heridas por todo el cuerpo mientras a su alrededor estaba llenos de rocas destrozadas y llamas por doquier**

**-Te equivocas Hao, esto no se trata de si somos Humanos o Hen'I o lo que sea, se trata de proteger a la persona que Amo de cualquier peligro, incluso si eso significa derrotarte hermano, tengo que detenerte ya no piensas con claridad, entiendo tu dolor, probablemente también odiaría a l mundo entero si perdiera a Anna de esa manera, es por eso que estoy aquí para protegerla, no quiero terminar igual que tú, porque a pesar de ser de una raza diferente junto a Anna solo soy un simple humano, por más que tenga estos asquerosos poderes que me hacen un monstruo en comparación con ella, aun así solo quiero que ella sea feliz y yo serlo a su lado, desde que la conocí lo comprendí, yo también soy humano, con las mismas debilidades y sentimientos que cualquiera de ellos, no necesito verlos como algo inferior sino integrarme a ellos**

**-¿integrarte a ellos? No me hagas reír Yoh, jamás podremos ser iguales a esos serás tan insignificantes y mezquinos**

**-te equivocas, somos igual de mezquinos e insignificantes, todos somos parte de este inmenso universo, todos sufrimos, lloramos y reímos unos al lado de otros, si es cierto que a veces sentimos que sufrimos demasiado pero… ser feliz depende de cada uno de nosotros y no importa de qué especie seas la verdad es que siempre necesitas de alguien más, ya sea para sufrir o ser feliz, eso es lo genial de estar vivo**

**El Asakura mayor, estaba indignado, no creía nada de lo que decía su hermano, lo único que entendía era el hecho de Yoh lo había traicionado, solo eso, los sucios humanos le habían arrebatado nuevamente algo sumamente valioso para él, a su pequeño hermano.**

**Enfurecido el Castaño de cabellos largos se puso de pie y haciendo que un montón de llamas se formaran a su alrededor grito lleno de ira- TE ARREPENTIRAS DE HABERME TRAICIONADO YOH- lanzándose en contra de su hermano**

**Pero Yoh había sido más inteligente y cubrió su cuerpo con rocas para soportando el inmenso calor de las llamas y logran asestar un gran golpe en el abdomen de su hermano, el cual salió disparado contra una columna de hierro**

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Creo que sobra decir que después de que Yoh me derrotara me sentía sumamente frustrado y confundido, fue mucho tiempo después de que viajara por el mundo buscando una explicación para lo sucedido que logre entender a qué se refería Yoh, el Amor, esa simple y a la vez compleja emoción es capaz de llevarte a superar cualquier obstáculo, incluso la más aguda y dolorosa perdida- dijo mirándola a los ojos con una nostálgica sonrisa

-…- la joven lo miraba fijamente, no tenía idea que Hao había sufrido tanto- ¿Qué hiciste después de que Yoh te derrotara? Es decir, él estaba muy preocupado por ti ya que desapareciste sin dejar rastro después de que te derroto y de repente apareciste el día de mi aniversario con Yoh y ya sabias todo lo que había sucedido, lo de Jeanne y estás dispuesto a ayudarnos… eso me confunde mucho

-ya te lo dije, me dedique a viajar por el mundo, conociendo, tratando de entender de nuevo todo, buscando un significado para mi vida, y una linda y sexy Rubia me ha ayudado con eso, a pesar de haberla subestimado en un principio hoy en día es uno de los grandes motivos que tenga ganas de despertarme cada día

La chica se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa- Hao no…

-jajá calma Anna que no hablo de ti

-¿ah no?

-No, no voy a negar que también eres linda y sumamente sexy pero… no eres la chica que ha estado al lado mío todo este tiempo, apoyándome y entregándome su cariño

-oh vaya, así que tienes novia

-más que una novia es el Amor de mi vida

-¿hao Asakura Enamorado?- dijo con ironía

-aunque no lo creas así es Anna

-¿y puedo saber quién es la victima?

-jajaja, pues la conoces desde hace años

-¿enserio?- o.Ô

-así es, alguna vez pertenecieron un grupo de 3

La rubia forzó su memoria, las hanagumis, asa se hacían llamar un trio de chicas que seguían a Hao fielmente, siempre sintió lastima por ellas, todas eran amantes del castaño, siempre les pareció algo muy bajo y triste ese comportamiento

-¿no me digas que es la pequeñita de mirada Emo?- dijo nombrando a la única rubia de ese trio

-Así es, Marion es mi novia, bueno creo que la palabra más apropiada es Prometida

-¿prometida? Y ¿te seguirás acostando con sus otras 2 amigas?

-jajaja comprendo tu desconfianza Anna, pero no, Mari es la única para mi ahora, me di cuenta que lo que siento por ella va mucho más allá de un momento de placer

-bien me alegro por ti, realmente espero que esa determinación te dure para siempre y no le partas el corazón a esa chica

Estuvieron un momento en silencio, pensando cada uno en lo que había dicho el chico, la verdad es habían pasado muchas cosas en el tiempo que no se habían visto, pero sobre cualquier cosa, había algo que inquietaba al castaño

-Anna

-¿Umm?

-hay algo que he querido preguntarte

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿exactamente cómo se separaron Yoh y tú?

-¿tu madre nos tendió una trampa, en la cual los 2 de idiotas caímos

-eso lo sé, es solo que, bueno lo que sentía Yoh por ti era tan grande aun en ese entonces que me cuesta creer que mi madre junto a Jeanne y Goldva pudieran sepáralos por tanto tiempo

-¿Goldva y Jeanne? ¿Qué tienen ellas que ver con eso?

-Jeanne Hablo con mi madre, ella fue la que la convenció que eras una casa fortuna que iba tras el dinero y poder de Yoh, y no lo puedo Asegurar pero se dé buena fuente que la líder delos Apache también estaba en contra de su unión, supongo yo porque sospechaba de tu origen y en consecuencia sabia el poder que podría tener un hijo suyo

-No puedo creer que Jeanne allá sido responsable también de eso- dijo la rubia cerrándola mandíbula fuertemente. ¿Tanto me odia esa mujer?

-Pues, no soy quien para decirlo pero… supongo que nunca te perdonara por haberte quedado con Yoh

La rubia bufo- ahora entiendo cómo fue que nos confundieron tanto, la mente maestra detrás de todo era alguien que nos conocía muy bien, aunque también fue mi culpa, mía y de mis inseguridades

-¿a qué te refieres?

-todo comenzó a un mes de que Yoh partiera…

**Flash Back**

**Se encontraba moviendo unas cuantas cajas, había terminado uno de los festivales de la universidad y como siempre su club era el encargado de la organización de estos eventos, todo marchaba bien hasta que sintió un gran mareo, uno que casi hace que se caiga con todo las cajas que llevaba**

**-Hey Anna ¿estás bien?- pregunto su "hermana" Sally**

**-sí, solo fue un pequeño mareo**

**-no lo sé, te vez pálida**

**-estoy bien, solo con el estómago revuelto porque no he comido nada, esta mañana tuve la defensa del proyecto así que no he dormido bien ni comido desde hace 3 días, más lo del festival, creo que no me ha sentado nada bien todo esto**

**-si quieres ve y descansa, nosotras nos encargaremos del resto- dijeron sus hermanas**

**-gracias chicas, de verdad no me siento bien**

**-anda vamos ve y come algo, no querrás que Yoh vuelva y te vea demacrada ¿verdad?- dijo su hermanita Milly con picardía, vaya que niña**

**Ella no dijo nada, pero salió del anfiteatro con una pequeña sonrisa y algo sonrojada, la verdad es que estaba bastante ansiosa de que la llegada del castaño se acercaba, como ansiaba verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo y lo que había dicho Milly era cierto, no quería lucir mal cuando el volviera, quería verse lo más bonita y radiante posible para él, tanto que no tuviera ganas de marcharse nunca mas**

**Soltó una pequeña risilla, ¿de cuándo acá Anna Kyouyama pensando cosa así? Aunque claro, ella ya lo había aceptado desde hace mucho tiempo, Yoh Asakura era el Amor de su vida y cuando uno se enamora nada tiene sentido ¿no?**

**Se dirigió a una cafetería en busaca de algo de comer y luego fue a uno de los parques que quedaban cerca de la universidad, donde ella solía poner a trotar al castaño y decidió comer allí**

**Había un montón de parejas a su alrededor, no sabía por qué pero eso le causaba aún más ansiedad de tener el castaño al lado, años atrás hubiera visto el montón de parejas abrazadas y besándose y se hubiera reído pensando para sí misma que eran un montón de idiotas que tarde o temprano terminarían, pero ahora no, ya que irremediablemente ella era una de esas tontas parejas y seguramente dentro de una semana o máximo 2 estaría igual que esas parejas melosas abrazadas **

**La joven termino rápidamente de comer y se dirigió a su casa en espera de la llamada de Yoh, que religiosamente había cumplido con lo de llamarla todos los días a las 9 de la noche y contarle como le había ido, aunque en las 2 últimas semanas las llamadas se habían limitado a cada 3 días y como era costumbre esa noche Yoh llamo, el punto es que no esperaba lo que esperaba oír no lo dijo, más bien lo contrario**

**-Así que no podre regresar hasta el mes que viene, lo siento Anna- había dicho el castaño**

**-no te preocupes, entiendo que tienes responsabilidades con tu familia y tus empresas, espero que todo te salga bien**

**-muchas gracias Anna, te quiero- esas habían sido las palabras del castaño antas de colgar**

**La rubia se sentía frustrada, sabia y entendía las responsabilidades del castaño, pero eso no le quitaban las enormes ganas que tenia de abrazarlo y besarlo, ¿acaso el o sentía lo mismo?**

**Pasaron otras 2 semanas en las cuales Ella no se había sentido nada bien, pero no le presto mucha atención a los malestares, ya que los atribuía al hecho de que estaba preparando su tesis y eso la tenía sumamente nerviosa**

**Una noche comiendo Chocolate con jugo de naranja, no sabía porque pero últimamente se le antojaba mucho ese peculiar manjar y otro más… estaba un poco avergonzada, la verdad es que la noche anterior había tenido un sueño bastante particular, uno de esos denominados sueños húmedos, la necesidad del castaño ya la estaba desquiciando, había soñado que el castaño había vuelto sin avisarle y esa noche como acostumbraba había entrado a su cuarto por la ventana y la había despertado con besos y caricias, seguidas de gemidos y palabras de Amor mutuo como siempre que estaban juntos y el reencuentro no sería la diferencia, pero la desilusión al despertar y saber que todo había sido un sueño también había sido grande**

**Había decidido ir al día siguiente al departamento del castaño, después de todo tenía una copia de la llave y necesitaba desesperadamente sentirse cerca de él de alguna manera**

**Llego al departamento y para su sorpresa se encontraba un hombre dentro de este**

**-¿se puede saber quién es usted y que hace aquí?**

**-mi nombre es Mosuke Yamada y soy mayordomo de la mansión Asakura ¿y usted señorita?**

**-Anna Kyoyama, soy la novia de Yoh**

**-oh mucho gusto Señorita**

**- bien, pero ¿Qué hace aquí?**

**-El joven Yoh me envió para recoger algunas de las pertenecías que dejo aquí, y que las necesita**

**-oh ya veo**

**La joven no entendía bien ¿Por qué Yoh mandaba a buscar cosas?**

**Esa noche el joven la llamo algo angustiado, al parecer había peleado con sus padres por ella y le habían dicho que lo desheredarían**

**-no te preocupes Yoh- le había respondido ella- solo cálmate y habla con ellos, si no puedes entonces…- quería decirle que mandara todo al diablo, que se olvidara de todo y que fuera a verla, que lo necesitaba pero su orgullo no se lo permitía **

**-tranquilo, tratare de solucionar todo lo antes posible e iré a verte, lo prometo, adiós**

**-Adiós- dijo ella y colgó, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto**

**Esa mañana amaneció muy mal, ya estaba de vacaciones y aun así los malestares no cedían, esa mañana había vomitado el desayuno sin más y por otro lado tenía otro problema, ahora que lo notaba no le había venido cierta visitadora social, nada de periodo en más de un mes**

**-no puede ser- dijo abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, haciendo cuantas de cuándo fue la última vez que le había venido el periodo, pero mientras más contaba más obvia era la conclusión, hace menos de 2 meses había sido su última noche de pasión con el castaño, antes de que partiera a Japón**

**Salió a comprar una test de embarazo a la farmacia más cercana y se encerró en su baño rogando a Dios o lo que sea que fuera que no estuviera embarazada, no en ese momento, era demasiado joven, Yoh y ella se encontraban miles de kilómetros de distancia, pero no, la prueba había dado positivo, estuvo un largo rato tirada en su cama pensando en lo que haría de hora en adelante, después de todo había sido un descuido pero no podía hacer nada más, lo primero era avisarle al castaño, con esta noticia tendría que regresar en seguida ¿Cómo tomaría lo de ser padre? Después de todo, recordaba que una vez el castaño le había comentado que un hijo sería algo muy lejano, que a pesar de que su familia lo impulsara a conseguir un heredero a él no le interesaba eso por ahora, ¿se molestaría al saber que estaba embarazada? Se mordió el labio y negó con su cabeza, no él no era así.**

**-vamos Yoh contesta- había probado una y otra vez contactar con el castaño, pero por alguna razón no contestaba el teléfono, asi que intento llamar a la mansión Asakura, aunque el castaño le dijo que no llamara para alla a menos que fuera extremamente necesario, pues bien esto ere EXTREMAMENTE URGENTE**

**-Konbawa Mansión Asakura- contesto una voz femenina en tono sumamente cortes, seguramente alguna sirvienta**

**-ehh buenas noches, por favor con Yoh Asakura**

**-¿Quién lo solicita?**

**-Anna Kyoyama… su novia- agrego a lo último**

**-un momento por favor**

**La joven espero por unos cuantos minutos, que le parecieron eternos, mientras se mentalizaba a si misma contándole al castaño sobre su embarazo, el nerviosismo la estaba matando**

**-disculpe señorita Kyoyama, el joven Yoh se encuentra muy ocupado en este momento así que no puede contestarle, manada a decir que en lo que pueda se comunicara con usted**

**-No, por favor no cuelgue dígale que es urgente, de verdad necesito hablar con él**

**-el joven repite que se comunicara con usted en la mayor brevedad posible, por ahora dispénselo, buenas noches**

**La rubia arrojo el teléfono frustrado, ESE TONTO ¿Por qué no le había contestado?**

**Los dias pasaban y el castaño le contestaba ni la llamaba, las dudas empezaban a carcomerla por dentro ¿Por qué no la llamaba? Ni un mensaje, una carta ¡algo!**

**Fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió eso, el castaño le había dicho que le enviara cartas si no podía comunicarse por teléfono con él, CLARO ESO HARIA.**

**Pasó otra semana, ya los nervios estaban que se la comían viva, Yoh no le respondía la Carta, no la llamaba ni nada y sus hermanas ya habían notado algo raro en su comportamiento, tarde o temprano tendría que decirles que estaba embarazada. Ese día volvió a ir al departamento del castaño, se sentí más segura ahí, era el lugar que más recuerdos les traía de él**

**Pero al llegar no podía creer lo que veía, el departamento estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de una pequeña caja en el medio de la sala que tenía una carta encima. La rubia tomo entre sus manos que extrañamente temblaban el sobre el cual iba destinado hacia ella y saco la hoja de papel la cual tenía la que era sin duda la letra de Yoh**

**Carta de Yoh **

"**Hola Anna, bien pues no sabía cómo comenzar así que solo iré al grano, recibí tu carta, no te había llamado porque estaba ocupada haciendo otras cosas, sabes perfectamente cuales son mis circunstancias actuales así que no puedo por ningún motivo salir de Japón, mi herencia depende de ello, con respecto al pequeño inconveniente que mencionaste en tu carta, ¿en serio lo estás? Es decir no estuvimos juntos tantas veces, pero bueno quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo, solucionaremos esto juntos…"**

**La joven suspiro al leer esta parte de la carta, aunque aún así se sentía extraña al respecto de todo esto, así que continuo leyendo**

"… **Ahora que estoy en la cabeza de las empresas Asakura tengo un montón de facilidades, no tienes idea todo o que puedo hacer con solo una llamada y papa conoce a los mejores especialistas, ellos son médicos profesionales que te ayudaran a desacerté de esa cosa…"**

**A la rubia se le cortó la respiración, ¿era real lo que acaba de leer? ¿El castaño le estaba diciendo cosa a su hijo? más aun ¿le estaba diciendo que lo abortara?**

**Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer gruesas y fluidas por las mejillas de la rubia hasta la hoja de papel que sostenía temblando en sus manos**

"… **supongo que entenderás que no es el momento para traer una criatura a este mundo, ambos somos jóvenes y un hijo te he mencionado que no está en mis planes, ya sabes son muy infantil, jamás podría cuidar a un bebe y tu menos con el mal genio que tienes seguramente matarías al pobre chiquillo, bueno sin más que decir me despido, tal vez pase por allá esta semana y cuadremos la cita con el médico, ****bye**** y besos Anita"**

**Atentamente**

**Yoh Asakura**

**La joven cayo de rodillas mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, no podía hacer más nada, no podía creer que el hombre del que se había enamorado, al que se había entregado totalmente era esa clase de basura, SU YOH no era así, él era tierno y tímido, él era amable y sobre todo comprensivo humilde, no esa clase de escoria que huía de sus responsabilidades, mucho menos le diría que abortaran a su hijo, SU HIJO, producto de la entrega de ambos ¿acaso realmente no le importaba? No ella no podía pensar en eso, no podía.**

**Sintió que se perdía en la inconciencia, tirada en ese piso frio de madera acurrucada en posición fetal tratando de soportar el inmenso dolor que la invadía. Las horas pasaban y miles de pensamientos pasaban por su mente.**

**Ahora que lo pensaba, ella siempre pensó el porqué de que un chico como él se fijara en ella, muchas veces le rondo la idea de que seguramente ella era un reto para él y por eso decidió conquistarla, tal vez el reto era enamorarla y llevársela a la cama antes de regresar a Japón, cosa que había logrado muy bien, solo que se había desecho de esa idea hace tiempo, al final de cuentas ella era la que había tomado la iniciativa, siempre lo había hecho, él se mostraba reacio a tener relaciones con ella alegando que no podría controlarse y pero… ¿y si todo fue solo una actuación? El cuento de la anciana y las almas gemelas ¿eso también había sido mentira?, no era imposible que alguien mintiera tanto ¿Cómo puedes fingir tanta satisfacción y felicidad por tanto tiempo? Habían sido 4 años, 4 años maravillosos, en los que había pasado por un sinfín de cosas extrañas, pero aun así sumamente felices, el castaño había sido el único capaz de hacer que se abriera totalmente ante él ¿era posible fingir devoción y admiración? Porque eso era lo que veía siempre en la mirada de Yoh, él la veía como algo celestial y maravilloso o al menos así se sentía cuando él la miraba**

**También existía otra posibilidad y esa era una que le dolía bastante, tal vez si la quiso, pero después de estar con ella se decepciono, al final de cuentas nunca podría pasar de ahí con ella por el miedo a lastimarla, él era una especia de súper héroe mientras ella solo era una simple Humana incapaz de proporcionarle placer, eso encajaría con las excusas que daba Yoh para no estar con ella**

**Esas y miles de idea cruzaron la pobre y atormentada mente de la rubia, antes de que se diera cuenta había amanecido, eso significaba que había pasado la noche ahí torturándose con miles de preguntas, se levantó de donde estaba y salió corriendo de ahí, el día anterior había ido con la esperanza de tener más recuerdos del castaño, ahora huía decidida a no recordarlo más, no podía seguir debatiendo el porqué de la actitud del Asakura**

**Ese día llamo a toda la "familia" a la sala y les conto la situación, sobraba decir que la reacción de Sharona no había sido nada agradable**

**Paff una cacheta acertada en el rostro de la rubia**

**-te lo advertí- fueron las palabras de la dueña de la casa- te dije que ese niño rico no te convenía, que se burlaría de ti, pero no, tu nunca haces caso**

**La rubia se tuvo que tragar su orgullo, al final de cuentas esa no era su casa, pero prevalecería, lo había decidido, no solo por ella sino por su bebe el cual no tenía la culpa de sus errores ni de que el padre no lo quisiera, por suerte dentro de poco se graduaría y podría ofrecerle un buen futuro a su hijo si se esforzaba y conseguía un buen trabajo como ingeniera que era.**

**-Hola Anna, tiempo sin verte- la había Saludado un día ****Peter Shut, ese viejo conocido que siempre le sacaba la pata del barro con algunas de las baratijas de su aserradero**

**-Hola Pet, que gusto verte**

**-el gusto es mío, no todos los días tienes el placer de encontrarte a una hermosa y linda rubia**

**La muchacha sonrío, ese día el joven la había acompañado a dejar las compras en su casa y desde entonces se había dedicado a visitarla y regalarle cosas**

**-Aquí tienes tu favorito, Chocolates rellenos de naranja**

**-Pet no es necesario que hagas esto**

**-oh vamos lo hago porque quiero, sé que no es necesario, pero realmente quiero hacerlo, entiendo que tu no lo entiendas pero…**

**-no el que no lo entiende eres tu Pet, estoy embarazada Yoh**

**-lo se**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-tus hermanas me lo contaron el otro día, también que el muy imbécil no piensa hacerse responsable del bebe**

**-¿entonces por qué?**

**-Anna- dijo tomando la mano de la rubia- no estás sola, cuentas con todo mi apoyo**

**-¿Por qué haces esto?**

**-¿Por qué? Vaya es complicado de decir pero… solo digamos que me nace del corazón así que no pienso dejar de hacerlo**

**Así fueron pasando los Días, ya se sentía un poco más tranquila, ya que a pesar de todo contaba con el apoyo de sus hermanas y de su buen amigo Peter, el cual sabía que tenía otras intenciones que quizás ella nunca podría corresponder pero él lo había aceptado, ese día por cierto él se había ofrecido a acompañarla con un amigo de él que hacia cunas y otros objetos de madera para que se los dejara a un precio económico y de paso llevarlas a la casa**

**-Bien ya hemos llegada Hermosa Anna**

**-gracias por todo- y se giró a abrir la puerta y bajar de la camioneta con las bolsas**

**-Hey Anna yo te ayudo a bajar las cosas, en tu condición no debes hacer esfuerzo- dijo el chico corriendo a ayudar a la rubia cuando esta se disponía a bajar del auto**

**-no seas tonto, puedo hacerlo yo misma, es suficiente con que me hayas traído**

**-jamás dejaría a una linda chica como tú sola con todas estas cosas- le sonrió encantadoramente el muchacho**

**-eres muy tierno Pet- dijo sonriendo ante lo amable que era el chico con ella**

**-Sabes Anna, no sonríes a menudo pero cuando lo haces enamoras**

**La muchacha se sonrojo, hace mucho que nadie le decía algo tan lindo**

**-no digas tonterías Pet**

**-no son tonterías, sabes que siempre me has gustado- dijo acercándose a los labios de la chica**

**Anna se tensó, no sabía qué hacer, podía aceptar el beso del chico después de todo se había comportado como todo un caballero con ella a pesar de estar embarazada de otro pero aun así…**

**-ANNA- esa voz, no era posible, no podía ser él**

**La rubia miro en dirección a la entrada de la casa donde se encontraba el castaño al lado de su hermana, el chico había comenzado a caminar hacia ellos y no pudo evitar que el corazón le comenzara a latir como loco ¿Por qué estaría ahí? ¿Acaso iba a disculparse? ¿Qué quería? No lo sabía, pero una cosa era segura y eso era que necesitaba hablar con el Asakura**

**-déjanos solos Pet**

**-pero Anna…- replico el chico**

**-confía en mí- pidió de corazón**

**-bien- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y retirándose**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- apenas pudo susurrar, se sentía sumamente contraria por la cercanía del castaño y sentía como toda su convicción se iría al piso si el castaño siquiera mencionaba el hecho de estar con ella**

**-por lo visto solo a confirmar como te has burlado de mi Anna- dijo el castaño mirando fijamente el lugar por donde se había ido su amigo**

**- ¿Qué?- pregunto sin entender ¿Qué ella se había burlado de él? Que absurdo ERA TOTALMENTE AL REVES**

**-si eso, vine a darme cuenta que para ti solo soy un estúpido monstruo con el cual te divertiste por un tiempo pero, ya listo me voy por un par de meses y te das cuenta que ya no me quieres, es bastante cómico sabes- dijo con mucho rencor en su voz **

**-no sé a qué demonios te refieres ¿acaso estas ebrio o algo?- pregunto algo fuera de lugar por las palabras del castaño, ella era la que debía reclamarle a él por abandonarla a ella y su hijo, no al revés**

**-¿ebrio yo? No Anna no, aunque ahora que lo dices, probablemente sí, estuve ebrio todo este tiempo, ebrio por lo ciego y he idiota que fui, realmente creí que lo nuestro era importante y cuando recibí tu carta pensé que probablemente todo eso era solo un juego, quise hasta pensar que me estabas tomando el pelo y no que pretendías dejarme por una ESTUPIDES- paff**

**No había aguantado más, ¿decía que su embarazo era una estupidez? ¿Qué pensó que ella jugaría con algo así?, si era cierto ella había tomado la determinación de seguir adelante sin el castaño, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que en el fondo tenía la esperanza que el chico realmente no fuera el que escribió esas palabras tan dolorosas en aquella maldita hoja de papel, la decepción era muy grande así que exploto**

**¿Estupidez? ¿Estupidez dices?-dijo la muchacha alzando la voz casi hasta la histeria- ¿Cómo TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE LO QUE ME PASA ES UNA ESTUPIDES? ES CONSECUECUENCIA DE HABER CONFIADO EN TI; DE HABERME ENTREGADO COMO UNA IDIOTA A LO QUE SENTIA POR TI, ¿CREES QUE ES UNA BROMA LO QUE SIENTO? ERES UN MALDITO CANALLA**

**-Y TU ERES UNA… UNA- dudo por un momento antes de continuar- thc ni siquiera vale la pena, dime algo Anna, dices que todo es consecuencia de haberte entregado a lo que sentías por mi ¿te arrepientes de lo que vivimos juntos?**

**-Hoy en día sí, antes de irte realmente creí en todo lo que dijiste, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no eres más que un poco hombre que no sirve para nada, solo eres un pobre niño rico que le tiene miedo a la responsabilidad, nunca debí haber tenido nada contigo- dijo mordaz no había otra manera de decirlo, más bien se estaba conteniendo demasiado, tenía ganas de golpearlo, de decirle que era una grandísima basura que se había burlado de ella pero se contuvo, no armaría más escándalo, no al frente de la casa de Sharona**

**-no puedo creer lo que me dices…- susurro el castaño- ¿tanto te molesta la solución que te plantee para nuestros problemas? ¿ES ESO LO QUE HA HECHO DECIR TODAS ESAS COSAS?**

**¿Su solución? ¿El aborto? ¿Cómo se previa a decírselo a la cara? ¿era tan canalla como para decirle que asesinara a su hijo en su cara?**

**-¡LARGATE!- grito esto último la rubia con lágrimas rodando por su rostro- VETE Y NUNCA VUELVAS YOH, ¿Cómo TE ATREVES A SIQUIERA MENCIONAR LA "DICHOSA SOLUCION"? ERES UN DESGRACIADO, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA.**

**-bien, si eso es lo que quieres así será…- dijo apenas en un susurro- no volveré a buscarte Anna Kyoyama, espero que seas feliz con El Imbécil de Shut o cualquier otro que caiga en tus redes**

**-y yo espero que te pudras, tú y todo tu asqueroso Dinero Asakura- ya basta, cada palabra del chico la desgarraba por dentro, necesitaba que se fuera, que se largara cuanto antes**

**El Asakura de marcho, arrancando su lujosa camioneta ultimo modelo, mientras ella había caído nuevamente de rodillas en medio de la calle sollozando cuan niña pequeña**

* * *

**Continuara**

* * *

**Bueno bueno aquí otro capi en el que se van aclarando algunas cosas, espero que les agrade y dejen reviews :D**

**Celebrando los 302 Reviews de mi fic (Wiiii, pone pose de victoria) jajaja muchas gracias todas esas personas que leen esta loquera mía y dejan reviews, de verdad me causa mucha alegría saber que hay gente que le gusta lo que escribo aunque el romance no sea mi fuerte XD**

**Tratare de actualizar más seguido, felices carnavales. ;)**


	49. Chapter 49 el tiempo separados

Obviamente Ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de TaKei Bla…Bla…Bla

Mundo alterno

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

**Recuerdos en Negrita**

**Recuerdos dentro del recuerdo en****_ negritacursiva._**

**P.D: en este capítulo regresamos una vez más al pasado y será narrado tanto por Yoh como por Anna.**

* * *

**Capítulo XLIX. El tiempo que estuvimos separados.**

* * *

-con que aquí estabas- dijo el castaño al ver a su amigo sentado a la orilla del rio con un par de botellas al lado- tu hermana y Jun están preocupadas por ti

-no me hables de esa mal agradecida-respondió en un gruñido

-¿Por qué estas así Horo? ¿Tanto te molesta lo de Lizerg y Pilika?

-¿Y tú no te hubieras molestado si entras a la habitación de tu hermana y la encuentras semi-desnuda con un idiota encima de ella que dice ser tu amigo mientras se tira a tu hermana?

-wouu, supongo que fue un golpe algo bajo enterarte de esa manera- dijo el castaño rascándose la cabeza de forma nerviosa- pero aun así, entiendo tu molestia, pero no tu actitud ahora, Lizerg es un buen tipo, estoy seguro que si esta con Pilika es porque la quiere y…

-no me malinterpretes Yoh, no me interesa si Lizerg juega con mi hermana, preferiría eso

-¿Cómo? o. O- pregunto el Asakura totalmente confundido

-si esos dos realmente se quieren me quedare completamente solo

El castaño se acercó y se sentó al lado de su viejo amigo de cabellos azules

-podrías explicarte mejor Horo

-claro- dijo ofreciéndole una de las botellas, la cual tomo- primero échate un buen trago, hace tiempo que no tomábamos solos

-creo que no desde que Volví con Anna, en aquel entonces te tenía como mi consejero personal, estaba muy confundido

-justamente, tú también has pasado por eso

-¿ah?

-ser dejado sin ninguna explicación por la chica que quieres

-Horo…

-lo sabes ¿no? Te lo conté cuando te vi destrozado por lo de Anna, a mí me paso lo mismo, hace mucho cuando aún estabas en norte América, También tuve a esa "ella" especial, la cual le importo muy poco mis sentimientos y se largo

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tu hermana?

-Que ya me siento solo, si mi hermana y Lizerg llegan a algo no tendré a nadie, papa y Mama ya murieron, no tengo a nadie especial a mi lado y mi única hermana se ira con uno de mis amigos

-no tienes por qué verlo de ese modo, además Pilika nunca te abandonaría, siempre serás su hermano mayor

-tal vez sea cierto, pero eso no borra el vacío que siento- el joven de cabellos azules sonrió- aunque ¿sabes que Yoh?

-¿Qué?

- me alegra que hayas venido, siempre es mejor tener a alguien con el cual desahogarse- Dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y levantándose- tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo, aunque siento decirte que conmigo en estos momentos no puede ser, estoy muy mal con mis propios problemas

-¿A dónde vas?

-a mi apartamento, estoy cansado solo deseo dormir

-te llevo, no estas en condiciones de manejar

-muchas gracias amigo

El castaño acerco al Ainu a su casa y se disponía a hacer lo mismo pero recordó las palabras de su amigo "_siempre es mejor tener a alguien con el cual desahogarse_" tal vez tenía razón, es más la tenía, necesitaba hablar con alguien de todo lo que sentía, de las cosas que le molestaban y solo podía pensar en alguien que le había dicho que quería escucharlo y apoyarlo a así que saco su celular y marco el numero algo temeroso de esta persona se molestara ya que eran ya muy altas horas de la noche

-Hola Yoh, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?- se escuchó la voz de una joven algo preocupada en el auricular

-Buenas noches Cloeh, ehh si estoy bien tranquila, solo llamaba para invitarte una copa, digo si no interrumpo nada… sé que es muy tarde…

-De acuerdo ¿Dónde nos vemos?

-ehh, puedo pasarte buscando estoy en el auto y algo cerca de la casa de tu padre

-perfecto aquí nos vemos

-ok en 10 minutos estoy allá

* * *

-¿entonces peleaste con Yoh solo por una carta?

-si lo sé, fue algo muy tonto de mi parte… pero como ya te dije todo indicaba que el realmente me había abandonado, el apartamento vacío, su ausencia, el hecho de que no me contestara las llamadas… eso sumado a mis dudas solo fueron una bomba de tiempo muy bien armada, además cuando el llego y me acuso de esa manera, yo simplemente no me encontraba en condiciones para encararlo

-eso solo demuestra que ustedes siempre han tenido un inmenso problema de comunicación, si solo se hubieran hablado adecuadamente nada de eso hubiera pasado

-si es cierto…

-además, lo esperaba del idiota de mi hermano ¿pero de ti? Por lo visto te vuelves mucho más necia cuando estas embarazada

-¿ah que te refieres?

-oh vamos en aquella oportunidad dejaste ir a Yoh sin decirle nada o al menos golpearlo de forma brutal por lo que creías que había hecho y ahora tampoco quieres decirle nada de lo que te está pasando ¿Cuál es la única explicación a todo? EL EMBARAZO TE PONE MAL ANNA

-cállate imbécil, la razón por la que no le digo nada a Yoh es porque tengo miedo a su reacción

El chico levanto una ceja-¿y cual crees que sea su reacción?

-pues no lo sé pero… sé que no está bien esto, no solo por estar embarazada QUE NO TENGO IDEA DE COMO SUCEDIÓ

-¿enserio? ¿Quieres que te diga cómo?- dijo sonriendo de forma perversa

-BAKA, no me refiero a eso, se perfectamente las razones por las que estoy embarazada, me refiero es a que desde que nos reconciliamos Yoh y yo nos hemos estado cuidando, justamente porque no estamos en condiciones de cuidar otro bebe, mucho menos en estos momentos en los que Hanna está en peligro, y ahora por doble motivos, no solo se trata de él, yo también soy culpable de los posibles poderes que tenga mi hijo

-es cierto que las circunstancias no son favorables Anna pero lo hecho, hecho esta y dudo mucho que mi hermano tenga alguna queja de tu embarazo, de cualquier forma es culpa de ambos que lo estés y si se algo de mi hermano es que asume sus responsabilidades y que te quiere y querrá a ese nuevo bebe tanto como te quiere a ti y a Hanna

-ya lo sé. Aun así tengo miedo, no sé cómo explicarlo Hao pero tu hermano de alguna manera no es el mismo chico que conocí en Norteamérica

-¿a qué te refieres?

-estos años nos han cambiado a todos, no solo a ti, he pasado por muchas cosas, supongo que igual Yoh y por más que él se esfuerce por hacer todo tal cual como cuando éramos adolescentes la verdad es que todos hemos madurado y vivido cosas que han cambiado nuestra forma de ver el mundo…

* * *

-Hola Yoh- saludo la peli negro dándole un beso en la mejilla

-je Hola Cloeh, buenas noches- respondió el castaño abriendo caballerosamente la puerta de su auto para que su compañera entrara- ¿tu padre no se molestara porque te saque a estas horas de tu casa cierto?

-oh vamos Yoh, ya estoy bastante mayorcita para eso ¿no crees?

-jijiji no sé, solo pregunto

-aunque… tengo que admitir que me sorprendió bastante que me invitaras a estas horas, cuando tome el teléfono y vi que me llamabas pensé que te había ocurrido algo malo

-no, bueno no algo mortal

-¿quieres decir que si te paso algo malo?

-bueno la verdad Cloeh es que yo… digamos que necesito hablar con alguien y pensé que tal vez tu podrías escucharme y… lo siento, no debí sacarte de tu casa a estas horas por algo tan estúpido, si quieres te llevo ahora mismo nos regresamos

-NO, es decir no es necesario Yoh, realmente quisiera escucharte- coloco una mano sobre una de las del castaño que estaba sobre el volante- sabes que puedes contar conmigo

-gracias- sonrió el chico- Bien y ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?

-pues, no me provoca ir algún bar o disco ahorita están muy llenas de gente

-¿y entonces?

-bien por aquí cerca esta una licorería, pasamos por ahí compramos algo y luego conduzco yo

* * *

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Anna?

-lo que estas escuchando, tú mismo lo has visto en sus reacciones, anteriormente te hubiera escuchado incluso haciéndome una propuesta indecente y simplemente te hubiera visto con mala cara

-¿solo eso?- pregunto enarcando una ceja el castaño

-por supuesto que no, eso es lo que hubiera hecho en público, luego cuando estuviéramos solos me hubiera preguntado un simple "¿tú nunca harías eso verdad Anita? Sé que no eres así"- dijo la rubia imitando bastante bien la voz de su esposo

-vaya, vaya sí que ha cambiado… aunque lo entiendo

-¿a qué te refieres?

-sé que la que debió sufrir más eres tu Anna, eso sin duda; pero Yoh es mi gemelo y se cómo siente, él también debe estar aún lastimado, siempre fue más emotivo y con el tiempo que duraron lejos es normal que haya cambiado, sobre todo con el duro golpe que fue perderte, si Mari me dijera todo lo que tú le dijiste a él seguramente también caería destrozado

* * *

-bien aquí estamos, aquí podremos hablar tranquilos- sonrió la peli negro deteniendo el auto

La joven los había llevado a una pequeña montaña cerca de la cuidad desde donde se podía observar casi toda esta

-Sí, es bastante tranquilo aquí

-te lo dije, es mucho mejor que estar en algún bar o discoteca ¿no?

-si hay más privacidad…

Ambos salieron del auto y se recostaron en este viendo hacia la cuidad, la joven tomo una de las botellas de vodka que habían comprado y sirvió 2 pequeños vasos

-por una noche de secretos entre dos buenos amigos- brindo la chica

-por un secreto a voces realmente y por tener grandes amigos con los cuales uno puede contar y desahogarse- brindo el castaño

-bien y ya que nos tomamos la primera copa ¿me vas a decir que quieres contarme?

-pues ¿recuerdas lo que te conté de cómo me separe de Anna?

-por supuesto

-bueno creí que tal vez te gustaría escuchar el resto… como fue el tiempo de estuve separado de ella y como nos reconciliamos

La muchacha callo un momento ¿Qué si le gustaría? POR EL AMOR A KAMI si era obvio que se moría por saber todo de él, sus felicidades y desventuras, aunque le dolía saber cómo el castaño idolatraba a su quería Anna y el Amor que le profesaba, nada la complacía más que saber que el castaño confiaba tanto en ella como para contarle parte de su vida

-claro, cuéntame lo que necesites, desahógate…

-bien comenzare cuando regrese de Norteamérica después de haber ido a ver a Anna…

**Flash Back**

**-bienvenido a Casa hijo- eso le había dicho su madre apenas bajo del avión. Lo había estado esperando en el aeropuerto privado de su familia, el final de cuentas tuvo que mandar a sus empleados de confianza, Amidamaru y Mosuke para localizar a su hijo puesto este había desaparecido y no contestaba llamada o mensaje alguno, una semana después de llegar a Norteamérica su guarda espalda lo localizo en un pequeño bar de los Ángeles sumamente ebrio y en pésimas condiciones- ahora todo estará bien**

**-si claro- fue la simple respuesta del castaño mientras se subía al auto que lo llevaría a su mansión**

**Los siguientes 2 meses el joven Asakura no mejoraba en nada, parecía un zombi, a duras penas comía, no habla con nadie, no salía, NADA, parecía muerto en vida. Sus pares preocupas contactaron con sus amigos de la infancia, el pequeño Manta y Horokeu Usui para ver si ellos podían animarlo, que superara esa etapa y saliera de ese estado de ensimismamiento pero… todo parecía inútil**

**-YA BASTA DE ESTO YOH, DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO IDIOTA POR UNA SIMPLE MUJERZUELA QUE NO TE VALORO- le grito un día fuera de si el joven ainu molesto por la actitud de su amigo**

**-tu no lo entenderías…-susurro el castaño**

**El peli azul se molestó tanto que reacciono golpeando fuertemente al Asakura**

**-¿Qué no lo entendería? ¿CREES QUE ERES EL UNICO QUE HA SUFRIDO POR UNA CHICA IDIOTA?**

**-no estoy diciendo eso, digo que no es lo mismo, lo que ella y yo teníamos… al menos lo que creí tener con ella… definitivamente fue especial- contesto el castaño limpiándose la sangre que salía de su labio y nariz**

**-¿y crees que lo mío no lo sentí igual? Oh mírenme soy Yoh Asakura, el único imbécil que tiene derecho a entregarle todo su alma a una chica que luego jugara con él y pisoteara todo su ser, PUES NO**

**-¿a qué te refieres Horo?**

**-yo también… yo también se cómo se siente… sentir como si te arrancaran un pedazo del alma, sentir que eres capaz de cualquier cosa por esa persona y que esta te diga que tú nunca fuiste importante para ella, que te diga que siempre fuiste una simple diversión… que solo te utilizo…**

**-¿te enamoraste verdaderamente?**

**-así es Yoh, caí como un imbécil… se llama Damuko, la conocí en las plantaciones del norte, es hija de Ikari Honta… el rival comercial de mi padre… pero aun así no me importo, pensé que… realmente creí que era la chica de mis sueños, que nos casaríamos y seriamos felices aun sin importarme nuestras familias**

**-¿y qué sucedió?**

**-que la muy cretina me engaño, solo salió conmigo para que convenciera a mi padre de no firmar el contrato y que su familia se quedara con el negocio… me lo dijo a la cara, que no quería nada conmigo, que todo fue un engaño y se largó, mi padre murió de un infarto después de eso… y sé que fue por mi culpa, eso fue el año pasado**

**-yo lo siento mucho Horo…**

**-por eso te digo Amigo, no vale la pena que estés en estas condiciones por una mujer, yo estuve igual hasta que me di cuenta que todas son iguales… no hay porque sufrir**

**-pero no es tan fácil**

**-no Amigo… no es cuestión de que sea fácil o no, se trata de si quieres o no y tú tienes muchas personas que te quieren, estas en aun mejores condiciones que yo, tienes a tus padres y a muchas otras personas que te quieren, así que ánimos, mira que quiero volver a ver al viejo Yoh que siempre esta sonriente y animado**

**Después de escuchar la historia del peli azul el castaño decidió que también lucharía por retomar su vida, después de todo su estilo no era el echarse a morir. Regreso al trabajo, nuevamente al frente de los negocios de la familia Asakura, era lo mejor pues eso lo mantenía ocupado y no lo dejaba pensar mucho, pues sabía que lo mejor era simplemente no pensar en la rubia.**

**-bienvenido nuevamente a Japón Señor Asakura- lo saludo cordialmente una de las trabajadoras del aeropuerto mientras llegaba de uno de sus viajes de negocios- muchas gracias**

**Se dirigió al estacionamiento de este en busca de su auto cuando vio un movimiento raro; Unos hombres encapuchados arrastraban a una mujer que parecía desmallada hacia una camioneta**

**-Hey! Ustedes de ahí ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?**

**-ya nos vieron imbécil, te dije que te apresuraras- grito uno de los hombres soltando a la chica y sacando un arma- dile adiós a este mundo castañito- y disparo el castaño reacciono rápidamente esquivando el proyectil y corriendo hacia el sujeto pateando su mano para quitarle el arma-¿pero qué demonios?- dijo el sujeto sin entender lo que había pasado**

**-hasta aquí llegaron- dijo el castaño golpeando a los sujetos velozmente en la nuca desmayándolo- vaya espero no haberme pasado, no hacia esto desde que pelee con Hao- dijo el chico aun impresionado de la velocidad y precisión que tenían sus ataques, así que poderosa había sido la fórmula que desarrollo Fausto… aun podía sentir ese gran poder fluyendo por sus venas**

**-¿me está diciendo que no quiere que esto se filtre a la prensa?- pregunto nuevamente el policía- eso está muy difícil señor, esa chica a la que salvo es nada más y nada menos que la actual miss Japón **

**-bien pero estoy seguro que con un poco de incentivo económico todo se puede- propuso el Asakura, realmente no le convenía que la historia se filtrara al mundo entero. **

* * *

**Veía la nieve caer sin verla realmente, ya había comenzado a caer nieve en esa pequeña ciudad del norte a la cual se había mudado para trabajar, ya se había graduado y conseguido un trabajo que medianamente le pagaba bien, pero no podía quejarse estaba recién graduada y EMBARAZDA, tenía suerte que la hubieran contratado.**

**Suspiro- ya llego diciembre- demonios, como le hacían falta sus hermanas, les había dicho que fueran a visitarla en navidad, a pesar de que ella odiaba esa fecha quería compartirla con sus seres queridos, lo que no le cuadraba mucho es que en esa ciudad en la que estaba nevaba y eso le recordaba el lugar donde creció, en una casa en las afueras de Aomori por una anciana regañona y ciega, aunque la señora tenia mal carácter a la rubia le pareció que la retaba con bastante familiaridad, de hecho la consideraba su abuela a pesar de no compartir lazos sanguíneos, nunca supo porque su padre la había dejado con aquella señora, la parte triste es que aunque le había agarrado cariño al enterarse de la muerte de su padre se fue de aquella casa y nunca más volvió- me pregunto si la abuela Kino seguirá donde mismo…- pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte dolor en la parte baja del vientre y cayo de rodilla intentando no gritar**

**¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba bien su bebe?, estaba sumamente asustada, no sabía que le sucedía, como pudo se arrastró hasta el teléfono y llamo a emergencia**

**-¿se encuentra bien señora Kyoyama?- pregunto uno de los doctores cuando iba ingresando al hospital**

**-no, no estoy bien ¿Qué DEMONIOS TENGO?**

**-usted ha entrado en labor de parto, estamos preparando el quirófano, enseguida la llevaremos allá**

**-¿QUÉ?- exclamo la rubia- pero si aún no cumplo los 9 meses**

**-al parecer se ha adelantado, ya tiene los 7 meses, su hijo nacerá prematuro pero le prometo que haremos todo lo posible porque todo salga bien, tranquilícese **

**¿Cómo le pedía que se tranquilizara? SU BEBE NACERIA EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO Y SENTIA QUE MORIA DEL INTENSO DOLO QUE SUFRIA**

**-¡Vamos puje!- repetía el doctor después de 3 horas contracciones, rompió fuente y ahora estaba ahí el quirófano tratando de traer a su pequeño hijo al mundo- ya falta poco**

**-ESO HAGO- grito ella dando un último esfuerzo en el que al fin se escuchó el pequeño llanto de un bebe**

**-felicidades- dijo el doctor limpiando un poco al pequeño bebe y envolviéndolo en una manta antes de muéstraselo a la madre- es un Varoncito**

**La rubia no pudo más que sonreír y derramar algunas lágrimas al ver la pequeña carito de su hijo, ahí estaba el pequeño fruto de su ser, tantas horas que paso llorando y regañándose a si misma por haber sido tan estúpida y haber quedado embarazada y ahora no podía más que sentir una enorme felicidad al ver aquel pequeño ser**

**-bienvenido al mundo, mi pequeño bebe- fue lo que pudo decir antes de desmayarse producto del gran esfuerzo que había realizado**

**-¿Dónde está mi hijo?- fue lo primero que pregunto al abrir los ojos y notar su abdomen nuevamente plano- QUIERO VER A MI HIJO**

**-tranquilícese señora Kyoyama, enseguida la llevare con el pequeño rubio**

**-¿rubio?- la muchacha no lo había notado en ese momento, pero era cierto el pequeño había nacido con unos cuantos cabellitos rubias al igual que ella**

**-lo trajimos inmediatamente a la incubadora por ser prematuro, ero se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, estable y fuerte, la felicito señora Kyoyama su hijo es todo un luchador y capeón**

**Lo sabía, tenía que serlo después de todo no era hijo de cualquiera, tenía los genes de un HEN'I y no de cualquiera, de uno de "clase divina" no sabía bien que significaba pero sabía que su hijo seria fuerte y saludable como su padre.**

**-bien, escriba aquí su nombre por favor- dijo la encargada del registro civil, ya había pasado una semana del parto y ella y el bebe fueron dados de Alta**

**-aquí tiene- la rubia entrego el papel **

**-¿es enserio?- dijo levantando una ceja la señora- ¿este será el nombre del crio?**

**-así es- contesto firme **

**-bien si así lo quieres, tu eres la madre**

**A cualquiera le causaría gracia el nombre que había escogido para el pequeño rubio, sobretodo porque parecía más de niña pero… en su idioma natal era la combinación de los kanjis de su nombre y los de él, no sabía exactamente porque lo había hecho, se supone que no debía pensar más en él, que incluso debería odiarlo, LA HABIA ABNDONADO, tenía que desterrarlo de su mente ¿pero cómo lo hacía si cada día que pasaba notaba más el parecido de su bebe con el padre?**

**-ay Hanna, tu nunca estas quieto- decía sutilmente mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabecita del niño y lo mecía para que este cayera en el mundo de los sueños. No podía dejar de contemplarlo, había nacido rubia como ella, pero a pesar de su corta edad ya se notaba en las pequeñas facciones la cara de Yoh, incluso podía imaginar la sonrisa tonta del castaño en aquel querubín**

* * *

**Pasaron otros 4 meses, todo seguía igual, el metido de lleno en el trabajo intentando con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en la rubia, pero ese día… ese día no pudo evitarlo… **

**-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijeron Horo y Manta llegando a su oficina**

**-hola chicos ¿y eso que andan por acá?, además mi cumpleaños es mañana**

**-¿Cómo que, qué haces aquí? ¡VENIMOS A BUSCARTE PARA LLEVARTE DE VIAJE!**

**-¿Qué?**

**-así es, ya hablamos con tus padres, ellos se encargaran de todo por estos 3 días, mientras nosotros, los más buscados y afamados solteros de la cuidad nos iremos de playa**

**-no pero yo no…**

**-oh vamos Yoh, el vuelo sale dentro de 2 horas, tenemos que apresurarnos, no le puedes decir que no a tu regalo de cumpleaños**

**El castaño lo pensó mejor, después de todo no sería tan mala idea irse de viaje, después de todo no le convenía quedarse ahí sentado mientras millones de recuerdos le carcomían la mente**

**-bien vayámonos**

**¿Qué el viaje lo ayudaría no pensar en ella? No podía estar más alejado de la realidad, simplemente ese día, ERA EL DIA, habían llegado después de un viaje de 5 horas desde Tokio a Hawái y se habían instalado en un hotel 5 estrellas, se habían ido a la cama después de haber bebido casi toda la noche, esa mañana el castaño se había despertado un poco más de lo normal y sus amigos lo habían notado.**

**-Vamos Yoh, arriba esos ánimos- había dicho Horo con entusiasmo- es tu cumpleaños, eres guapo, millonario y estas en una hermosa isla con un montón de chicas que están más que buenas, a CASAR AMIGO, COMO LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS.**

**El chico sonrió y los acompaño a la playa, realmente deseaba despejar su mente y ¿Qué mejor que admirar la belleza de hermosas chicas?, el problema era precisamente ese, no había nada que admirar ya que ninguna era "ELLA", simplemente no les encontraba atractivo alguno y cuando lo hacía se daba cuenta que simplemente hallaba alguna semejanza entre la chica que observaba y su rubia.**

**Bufo- que pedazo de mierda- se había apartado de sus amigos, Manta había encontrado a un amigo de su padre e inevitablemente entablo una conversación, seguidamente el Ainu al fin había logrado cuadrar con una hermosa morena y se había marchado con ella- no debí haber venido**

**-vaya, tanto tiempo imaginándome que decirte cuando te viera que no me imagine que me encontraría un chico con mirada nostálgica y obviamente molesto**

**-¿uh?- murmuro el castaño girando a su derecha para ver a una joven de cabellos castaños oscuros, rasgos claramente asiáticos, piel pálida y hermosa figura que dejaba ver en su muy revelador bikini – disculpe, ¿usted es?**

**-oh vaya ya me ha olvidado, definitivamente no es para nada la conversación que esperaba tener con mi héroe**

**¿Su héroe? El Asakura la detallo mejor, la verdad es que le parecía conocida, pero no sabía de donde- ¿alguna pista de su identidad por favor?**

**La chica sonrió- Aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, estacionamiento, secuestró… ¿te suena?**

**El joven abrió bastante los ojos, si era cierto, ella era la chica que habían intentado secuestrar esos ampones- yo… eh lo siento no te reconocí**

**-no sé si sentirme mal, a diferencia de ti no he podido olvidar a mi salvador**

**-no necesitas verme como tu salvador, héroe o algo así, solo hice lo correcto en ese momento**

**-bien, pero aun así arriesgaste tu vida por ayudarme eso no es algo que haga cualquiera, muchas gracias**

**- no hay de que señorita… ehh**

**-Minako Kurozawa- dijo extendiéndole la mano **

**-Yoh Asakura- estrecho la mano de la joven**

**No sabía como pero había terminado hablando con la muchacha por más de 2 horas hasta que se oscureció, coincidencialmente se hospedaban en el mismo hotel así que se fueron caminado y despidieron en el lobby de este**

**-bien, fue un placer pasar la tarde contigo, espero volver a verte- menciono la mujer despidiéndose de el con un bastante afectuoso beso en la mejilla- hablamos- y le guiño un ojo**

**-nos vemos**

**-¡YOH!- escucho un grito de su amigo Horo apenas perdió de vista a la peli castaño oscuro- CONDENADO ¡SIEMPRE TE QUEDAS CON LAS MEJORES!**

**-¿de qué hablas Horo?**

**-¿Cómo de que hablo? ESTABAS CON Minako Kurozawa**

**-ehh si ¿Y?**

**-¿Cómo qué Y?- dijo el pequeñín llegando junto a ellos- ella fue la mis Japón el año pasado y una muy famosa modelo del país, no sabía que la conocías Yoh**

**-pues la conocí porque la salve de que la secuestraran el año pasado y casualmente me la encontré aquí**

**-¿QUÉ?- gritaron ambos amigos**

**-así es**

**-¿pero cómo fue eso?**

**-sucedió cuando volví de finalizar la firma del contrato con la empresa Katsura, fue simple coincidencia**

**-pues eso que vimos no fue una simple coincidencia, parecía que conocían de hace mucho, TE DO UN BESOTE**

**-oh vamos Horo, solo fue un beso de despedida y bueno si note que le atraigo un poco pero… bueno no estoy para esas cosas ahorita**

**-OH VAMOS CONTIGO YOH, tienes a semejante belleza agradecida y babeando por ti y ¿piensas pasarla por alto?**

**-¿y que pretendes que haga?**

**-QUE TE LA LLEVES A LA CAMA HOMBRE**

**-¿QUÉ?**

**-Eso ¿Qué mejor manera de celebrar tu cumpleaños?**

**-No, no puedo Horo… te lo dije, yo… no puedo sacar a Anna de mi mente y…**

**-Y nada ¿Qué mejor manera de sacar a esa rubia desbrida de tu mente que reemplazándola por esa hermosa Miss de amplias caderas y buenos y redondos pechos? ESTA MAS QUE BUENISIMA **

**Nuevamente el castaño lo pensó, a verdad es que lo que lo mantenía nostálgico de ese día era recordar justamente que el año pasado durante su cumpleaños la rubia se le había entregado, si realmente pudiera sacar esos recuerdos de su mente y ese dolor de su pecho…**

**-de acuerdo pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella realmente quiera que eso suceda?**

**-oh vamos Yoh ¿Qué te volviste ciego o qué? Se re-nota que esa tipa está más que dispuesta a más que una noche de pasión contigo, se veía en su mirada. Tu solo deja que Manta y yo nos encarguemos de cuadrar todo, tu solo ve al cuarto échate un buen baño y vístete de forma adecuada, luego sigue mis instrucciones**

**El Cataño había seguido las instrucciones del Ainu, se supone que él y Manta se encargarían de llevar a la chica a su habitación, a partir de ahí todo dependería de él. Esperaba no haber perdido la práctica, alguna vez fue conocido con un don Juan y tenía sus buenas tácticas de seducción pero desde que había conocido a Anna…**

**El Asakura negó con la cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, tenía que hacerlo como fuera, así tuviera que acostase con esta y una docena de chicas más, después de todo ¿Qué tenía de malo? Seguramente la rubia debía estar haciendo lo mismo, con Peter Shoot o cualquier otro incrédulo que haya caído en sus redes. De solo pensarlo la sangre le hervía de furia. Fue sacado de su casi ataque de ira al escuchar un leve golpe en la puerta de su habitación.**

**-Minako- saludo, al ver a la joven detrás de la puerta con un hermoso vestido vinotinto, bastante escotado y cortó dejando ver buena parte de la esbelta, clara y cuidada piel de la muchacha- pasa adelante**

**-tengo que admitirlo, me sorprendió mucho que me invitaras a cenar a tu habitación- dijo la joven sentándose en uno de los lujosos asientos de la suite- me dio la impresión de que no te había caído muy bien en la tarde**

**-oh para nada- dijo galante el castaño mientras le extendía una copa de champan la mujer- todo lo contrario, quede bastante fascinado, solo que bueno no me habías abordado en el mejor momento**

**-sí, supongo que no, para que hayas olvidado mencionar que estabas de cumpleaños**

**-¿y cómo lo supiste?**

**-tu amigo el de cabellos Azules lo menciono**

**-oh vaya Horo, ¿y que más te dijo?**

**-¿de verdad quieres saberlo?**

**-por supuesto- dijo sentándose al lado de la muchacha**

**-pues no sé si fue paranoia mía o insinuó que esto era más que una simple cena para celebrar tu cumpleaños**

**El castaño casi rio ¿su amigo no podía ser más idiota? Pero bien tal vez todo no estaba perdido**

**-¿y si así fuera?- menciono en tono de seducción**

**-estaría mas que complacida de considerarme tu mejor regalo esta noche**

**Esta vez el Asakura tomo la iniciativa y se acercó hasta juntar sus labios con los de la joven mujer, esta inmediatamente respondió, el beso fue bastante apasionado y se prolongó por varios minutos hasta que se separaron para tomar aire **

**-vaya besas mucho mejor de lo imagine- sonrió la muchacha**

**-tu tampoco besas nada mal- esta vez se acercó y la tomo de la cintura para acercarla y besarla nuevamente y ella le rodio el cuello con los brazos**

**La temperatura aumentaba a medida que los besos se prolongaban, la verdad es que la situación era bastante excitante, el castaño no podía negar que sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas y la necesidad de seguir besando y tocar a la joven que tenía entre sus brazos aumentaba, al final de cuentas era hombre y hace mucho que no tenía sexo, más de 10 meses para ser exactos. POR AMOR A KAMI SI QUE LE HACIA FALTA**

**-hazme tuya Yoh Asakura- jadeo la muchacha en su oído, haciéndolo jadear a él también y levantándose sin dejar de besarla y caminando hacia el cuarto, entraron desvistiéndose el uno al otro, desabotonando la camisa de parte de ella y bajando el cierre del vestido de parte de él**

**La Kurozawa se apartó de el para terminar de quitarse el vestido quedando en un bonito y extremadamente sexy conjunto de encaje a la vista del chico**

**-vaya eres… bastante hermosa**

**-gracias, tu tampoco estas nada mal- dijo pasando las manos desde los hombros del castaño hasta sus abdominales- aunque te debes ver mucho mejor sin toda esta ropa- mordió su labio inferior sensualmente mientras se deshacía del cinturón y los pantalones del chico. Volvió a rodear el cuello del castaño y lo beso para seguidamente arrójalo a la cama y sentase en las caderas de este**

**-espero que estés disfrutando tu regalo de cumpleaños- le susurró al oído mientras bajaba sus besos por el cuello de este**

**-como ningún otro- dijo él mientras le acariciaba las caderas de ella, pero una voz dentro su mente le decía que estaba mintiendo, si había disfrutado más de un regalo de cumpleaños. Hace exactamente un año se encontraba en una situación parecida, la diferencia, en aquel entonces temblando de miedo por llegar a hacerle daño a la persona que tenía entre sus brazos, temblando también de emoción y nervios, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, tanto por la excitación del momento como por la emoción que lo inundaba**

**- que bien- gimió y mordió el hombro del castaño- porque yo también lo disfruto y mucho- se acercó a besar nuevamente los labios del chico y este no pudo evitar que un montón de recuerdos inundaran su mente**

**_-Te Amo- le susurro cuando termino aquel beso_**

**_-y yo a ti tonto- le respondió la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios_**

**_Movió su mano por el muslo de la Kyoyama y esta emitió un pequeño gemido y su respiración se volvió aún más irregular- eres mi vida entera Anna, jamás te apartes de mí lado_**

**_-nunca lo hare…_**

**El chico abrió los ojos, tenía a la joven Minako aun encima de él, pero ya no sentía nada, esto no era lo que él quería, no se comparaba a sus recuerdos, no se comparaba a cada uno de las noches en las que estuvo con la rubia, no esto simplemente no le causaba ningún placer. Solo lo hacía sentirse más vacío y asqueado de sí mismo ¿Qué se supone que hacia? ¿Se acostaba con esta chica solo para olvidar a Anna? Si ese era su objetivo esto no tenía ningún sentido ya que lo único que lograba era evocar más y más los recuerdos de todo aquello vivido con la rubia**

**-Para- dijo el castaño**

**-¿umm?**

**-para, detente, no puedo hacer esto- dijo el joven sentándose en la cama**

**-¿Qué?- dijo aturdida la muchacha- ¿Qué sucede?**

**-yo… lo siento mucho pero no puedo hacer esto**

**-debes estar bromeando**

**-no, de verdad me avergüenza mucho esto pero tendrás que irte**

**-¿me estas rechazando?**

**-por favor, no se trata de ti, por amor al cielo eres hermosísima excitarías a cualquier hombre con el cuerpo que te gastas pero yo…**

**-no me digas que eres Gay**

**-no… entiendo que pienses eso con mi comportamiento y si así lo quieres ver bien, pero no es eso**

**-¿entonces qué pasa? ¿Fue algo que hice? Por qué no me cabe a la cabeza que me invites a tu cuarto, me seduzcas y ahora me eches de esta manera**

**-No, ya te dije que no se trata de ti Minako, soy yo, no puedo, por más que lo intente, no puedo sacarla a ella de mi mente, admito que fue mi error traerte aquí pero…**

**La muchacha chasqueo la lengua- esto es increíble- y se levantó de la cama tomando su vestido- nunca en mi vida había sido tan humillada**

**-lo siento, Minako…**

**-ya basta Yoh, no digas nada, me largo- dijo saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo y dejando dentro un joven frustrado y molesto consigo mismo**

**Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama y miro al techo**

**-Anna, Anna, Anna ¿Qué demonios has hecho conmigo?**

* * *

** Continuara**

* * *

**Bueno, aquí la actualización, como siempre espero que les haya gustado y dejen un comentario, de verdad los aprecio mucho :D me encanta saber que les agrada mi historia.**

**En el próximo capi, el reencuentro de Yoh y Anna**


	50. Chapter 50 despedida

Obviamente Ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Takei Bla…Bla…Bla

Mundo alterno

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

**Recuerdos en negrita**

* * *

**Capitulo L. Ya nada es como antes /despedida**

* * *

-Y eso fue lo que paso- finalizo su relato el castaño cabizbajo

-comprendo- contesto la peli negro- todo fue sumamente rápido, tus reacciones, las de ella, tal vez se adelantaron en tomar las decisiones

-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo levantando la mirada confuso

-bueno yo… sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero si me llamaste para contarme todo esto supongo que lo que necesitabas más que solo desahogarte es un consejo

-sí, la verdad es que lo necesito con urgencia, solo que no entiendo a qué te refieres

-pues veraz Yoh, en mi humilde opinión, creo que Anna y tú se apresuraron demasiado al haber regresado, más aun al haberse casado

-lo lamento Cloeh pero ahora te entiendo menos, hice lo correcto la Amo, la extrañaba y teníamos un hijo ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-si lo sé, ¿pero te detuviste a pensar en algún momento todo lo que habían cambiado tú y Anna?

-¿lo que habíamos cambiado?

-sí, pasaron casi 3 años lejos sin saber el uno del otro, creyéndose traicionados, ambos haciendo y llevando vidas totalmente distintas bajo diferentes circunstancias ¿no crees que eso es un punto clave en todo lo que está pasando ahora?

-si es cierto, ambos vivimos y experimentamos un montón de cosas separados, pero eso nunca cambio lo que siento por ella

-no he dicho que haya alterado tus sentimientos, solo su forma de ver las cosas y pues… tus sentimientos no cambiaron pero ¿y los de ella?

-¿insinúas que Anna ya no me Ama? Eso es absurdo Cloeh…

-jamás he dicho que ella no te… te siga queriendo, solo que puede estar confundida

-¿confundida?

- exacto Yoh, las mujeres a diferencia de ustedes… bueno nosotras somos más detallistas, para ustedes todo es más simple, simplemente la quieres estas al lado de ella y viven felices, eso es lo que pensaste ¿cierto? Pensaste que lo que sentían sería más que suficiente para vivir juntos, pero en el fondo tu parte racional sabe que no es así, que ya no son los mismos adolecentes que se juraron Amor eterno, que ya no son solo ustedes viéndose debes en cuando cada uno en su casa y ansiando encontrarse, ahora son un hombre y una mujer adultos, los cuales han pasado por cosas totalmente diferentes, que tienen que verse a todas horas, tienen la responsabilidad de mantener un hogar, aun hijo, ¿te das cuenta Yoh? Todo es diferente, estar casado y estar enamorados son dos cosas totalmente diferentes y te aseguro que Anna si ha tenido eso en mente desde siempre y eso ahora la debe tener desequilibrada, al punto de no estar segura de lo que siente por ti

-yo… realmente nunca lo pensé así…

-tal vez por eso Anna se fue con Hao, para aclarar sus emociones

-¿Qué?

-tal vez, no estoy segura pero si Anna ya estaba pensando todo esto y tu hermano se ofreció como un punto apoyo, alguien que la ayudara a superar su confusión, no es extraño que haya ido de viaje con él para aclarar su mente

-yo…- el castaño apretaba los puños y la mandíbula fuertemente conteniendo la rabia con solo imaginar los métodos de su hermano para "eliminar la confusión de su esposa" pero sacudió la cabeza alejando esas imágenes de su mente- ¿Qué podría hacer yo para solucionar esto?

-la verdad no estoy segura, solo mírate Yoh, en estos momentos estas sumamente confundido tú también

-si lo estoy, obviamente lo estoy ¿Cómo quieres que no lo esté cuando me dices que puedo perder a Anna por los cambios que hemos tenido en los años?

-no he dicho que la perderás… solo tienen que, no lo sé tal vez estar un tiempo separados

-¿separados otra vez?

-piénsalo Yoh, es mejor que ambos despejen su mente y resuelvan sus dudas a que los problemas se hagan mayores y ahí si terminen perdiéndose uno al otro

* * *

-Bueno te espero en el auto- dijo el castaño con el niño en brazos para luego atravesar el gran portón de la mansión

-ese muchachito irrespetuoso ¿piensa irse sin despedirse? Tan falta de respeto como siempre

-no es eso, él me permitió despedirme a solas de ti, yo…

-no es necesario que me agradezcas, ese niño es mi nieto y por lo tanto mi responsabilidad también

-lo sé, pero no es solo por lo que has hecho por Hanna sino también por mí, me haz cuidado desde pequeña, me enseñaste todo lo que necesite para vivir y aun hoy en día con todo que alguna vez me fui sin mirar atrás me sigues enseñando y cuidando, no tengo como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi abuela Kino

-tranquila Anna, con solo tener la oportunidad de conocer al hermoso bis-nieto que me has dado es más que suficiente, ya te lo había dicho pero realmente siempre tuve la intención de hacerte la prometida de alguno de mis nietos, ninguna más que tu podría hacer el honor de engendrar la nueva generación Asakura, cuando te fuiste me sentí muy mal ya que pensé que había perdido la oportunidad de que formaras parte de la familia pero irónicamente el destino te condujo a mis dos nietos, debo admitir que considere siempre que terminarías con Hao y no con Yoh, tienes mucho más parecido con el que con el cabeza hueca que es mi nieto menor, más aun así no me equivoque eres la indicada para ser la madre de la próxima generación Asakura- la anciana se acercó aún más y poso su mano sobre el vientre de la rubia- y estos pequeños son la prueba de ello. No tengas miedo Anna estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien

La Kyoyama sonrió recordando la frase típica de su esposo "todo saldrá bien" parece que de alguien la había heredado- Muchas Gracias Abuela

-de nada y ahora vuelve a casa y has lo que tienes que hacer

* * *

-Pilika- escucho como la llamaban a sus espaldas

-nisan ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto algo temerosa de verlo en la universidad no quería que hiciera un escándalo ahí

-tranquila, no pongas esa cara solo vine a hablar

La joven se extrañó del comportamiento de su hermano pero contesto-bien entiendo, mejor vamos al cafetín ¿te parece?

-no, no es necesario, lo que te vengo a decir es rápido, solo… solo que quería decir que lo siento, no debí haber reaccionado de esa manera cuando los vi a ti y a Lizerg y la verdad es que no hacen una mala pareja y… y bueno él es un gran amigo y tu mi hermana así que…- No pudo continuar su hermana lo había abrazado fuertemente deteniendo su intento de disculpa

-muchas gracias Horo, nunca pensé que lo entenderías tan pronto, pero no sabes lo feliz que me haces

.jeje bueno, ere mi hermanita ¿no? Tengo que apoyarte Plii además… bueno sabes que puedes ir a visitarme en el apartamento siempre que quieras, tú y Lizerg son bienvenidos… después de todo también es tu casa

Por supuesto Hermano cuenta con eso

* * *

Iba manejando distraídamente por la autopista, ya casi llegaba a casa después de un largo día de trabajo, lo que más necesita ahora era precisamente llegar ir a las aguas termales y relajarse un rato, claro por otra parte no quería llegar a casa y ver que aun estaba vacía, ya que si bien aún tenía a Amidamaru y Ryu que le hacían compañía la casa sin Anna y su hijo ahora se sentía demasiado grande y vacía, eso sin contar que no podía sacer de su cabeza la conversación que había tenido con Cloeh hace unos días. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en la calle de su casa, estaciono su auto alfrente de esta por simple flojera de meterlo en el garaje

-buenas no…- no termino de hablar ya que sintió como un pequeño cuerpo con cabecita amarilla se abrazaba a su pierna derecha fuertemente

-Te extrañe mucho papa

-hola Hanna- dijo cargando al pequeñín y estrechándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos- mi pequeño yo también te he extrañado mucho, no tienes idea de cuánto hijo

-jeje que bueno que llego Don Yoh, desde que regresaran Hanna no ha dejado de preguntar a qué hora llegaría, dijo que no cenaría sin usted

-jiji ese es mi hijo, y…- hizo una pausa esperando ver a cierta rubia en la estancia- ¿Dónde está Anna?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-está arriba en la recámara-contesto el pequeño rubio- mama dijo que quería hablar contigo

-bien- abrazo nuevamente a su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente- ahora ve a comer, ya es tarde y seguramente tienes mucha hambre por el viaje

-¿y tú papa?

-yo iré a hablar con tu madre- pronuncio picándole el ojo y se dispuso a subir las escaleras- ¿Anna?- pregunto tocando la puerta de su habitación

-pasa- fue todo lo que se escucho

-Hanna me dijo que querías hablar conmigo

-así es

-bien- se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño- te escucho

La rubia enarco una ceja ante la pose y tono de voz de su marido. Esperaba un buen recibimiento, tal vez un gran beso, al menos un simple abrazo emotivo con su típica gran sonrisa y un pequeño "te extrañe", no sabía, cualquier cosa más propia de él pero un "te escucho" ¿Quién era ese sujeto y que había hecho con su Yoh?

-es sobre el viaje

-oh bien me dirás que fuiste a hacer con Hao más de 3 semanas los 2 solos

-no fui sola fui con mi hijo-dijo alzando la voz y empezando a molestarse por la actitud de su esposo

-ah sí, fuiste con un pequeño de 4 años, el no haría diferencia a la hora de aclarar tus dudas

-¿de que estas hablando?

-no, nada, dime ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?, ¿lograste obtener información de los soldados x? ya que por eso fue el viaje ¿no?

-si por eso fue el viaje pero… no, no obtuve información de ellos

-ah no ¿y entonces qué? ¿Qué información obtuviste?

-pues es sobre mi… descubrí cosas sobre mí

-sobre ti…-susurro el castaño con un nudo en la garganta y millón de cosas en su mente- _¡No! por favor no, Anna no me hagas esto-_bien… yo… supongo que es algo que ha aclarado tus dudas entonces

-pues en parte sí, pero por otro lado han surgido otro sin número de dudas más, es algo muy complicado

-oh, pero si estás hablando conmigo es porque ya tomaste una decisión

-¿una decisión?

-sí, es decir ¿aclaraste tus sentimientos por Hao mientras estuviste con él?

-¡¿aclarar mis sentimientos por Hao?! ¡Por el Amor a Kami, Yoh ¿en qué demonios estás pensando?!

-pues yo…

-¡PUES TU NADA! ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE PENSAR ALGO ASI? YO PREOCUPADA POR EL FUTURO DE NUESTROS HIJOS, HACIENDO LO QUE SEA PARA QUE ESA SICOPATA DE JEANE Y SUS LOCOS SOLDADOS NO DAÑEN A NUESTRO HIJO Y TU… Tu demostrando la poca confianza que me tienes- termino con voz ahogada

-entonces tu no…dijo él castaño algo confundido y con un sentimiento de culpa, ya que pudo vislumbrar una pequeña lagrima en la comisura de sus ojos y una expresión de dolor y decepción muy grandes- A… Anna ¿estas llorando?

-por supuesto que- se dio la vuelta tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que querían salir- ¿Por qué lloraría? Porque demuestras que eres un grandísimo imbécil Asakura, que me dices en la descarada y me acusas de infiel

-no Anna en ningún momento he dicho eso

-¿ah no? Me acabas de preguntar si aclare mis sentimientos por tu hermano, porque te recuerdo que Hao es tu hermano, lo que significa que te atreves a pensar que yo- dijo volteándose y señalándose- dudo de lo que siento por ti- lo empujo con su dedo en el pecho- porque siento algo por tu gemelo

-lo cual no significa que te diga adultera

-claro que si lo insinuaste, o me vas a decir que al pensar que siento por tu hermano algo más que simple cariño o gratitud y suponiendo eso haberme ido de viaje con él ¿no es decirme adultera?

-bien vale, lo admito no estuvo bien de mi parte pensar algo así de ti ¿me vas a decir que es eso que descubriste de ti entonces?

La rubia lo miro con gran rabia retenida y paf cachetada al estilo Anna Kyoyama

-¡quiero que te largues ahora!-exclamo lanzándole una serie de golpes de los cuales el castaño se escudaba como podía- Lárgate no quiero verte en toda la noche o juro que te matare Asakura

-¿Qué? ¿Y ahora QUE TE PASA?

-¿que qué me pasa?, Vengo aquí pensando en que quizás nos extrañabas a tu hijo y a mí, que te hacíamos tanta falta como tú a nosotros, te pienso contar algo increíble acerca de mí, de quien soy y tu… tu grandísimo infeliz te atreves a dudar de mis sentimientos por ti

-¿y qué querías que hiciera Anna? Sabes lo que Hao siempre ha sentido por ti y aun así te fuiste con él, te vas sin decirme para donde ni por qué ¿y pretendes que no piense que pasa algo?

-pretendía Yoh que confiaras en mí, que tuvieras fe en que conseguiría algo para proteger a nuestro hijo, que recordaras que soy tu esposa y te Amo- pronuncio nuevamente con lágrimas en los ojos- pero supongo que Hao tiene razón

-¿razón en qué?

-en que ya no eres el mismo de Antes, has cambiado, no eres el Yoh que conocí y del cual me enamore

El castaño no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de su socia

**Flash Back**

**-si lo sé, ¿pero te detuviste a pensar en algún momento todo lo que habían cambiado tú y Anna?**

**-¿lo que habíamos cambiado?**

**-sí, pasaron casi 3 años lejos sin saber el uno del otro, creyéndose traicionados, ambos haciendo y llevando vidas totalmente distintas bajo diferentes circunstancias ¿no crees que eso es un punto clave en todo lo que está pasando ahora?**

**Fin Flash Back**

-sí, él tiene razón, ya no soy el mismo que conociste en la universidad Anna y tú tampoco eres la chica que conocí hace 9 años, ambos hemos cambiado

* * *

Y ahí estaba él, durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes y la mejilla adolorida, ¡qué lindo! ¿No?, con un demonio definitivamente no, su mujer y su hijo habían llegado de viaje, se supone que debería estar arriba, en la alcoba principal junto a Anna, durmiendo a su lado, pero la había la había ofendido… la había lastimado

-¿pero qué demonios quería que pensara?- mascullo el castaño enfurruñado, ELLA SE HABIA IDO CON SU HERMANO SIN DARLE EXPLICACION ALGUNA, claro debería haber confiado en ella, siempre lo había hecho pero… algo había cambiado- demonios, creo que lo único que no ha cambiado en nada es la facilidad que tiene Anna para dejarme pensativo en las noches- y con esto en mente el Asakura termino cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

-buenos días Tami- susurro el joven Tao en el oído de su esposa- es hora de despertar

-umm- murmuro esta semidormida- no quiero

-oh vamos, son las ocho de la mañana, no seas vaga- dijo haciéndole cosquillas en el abdomen femenino cubierto solo por la fina sábana blanca

-jajaja vale, vale me despertare- dijo entre risas abriendo los ojos y posándolos en los de su marido- todavía no puedo creer que hayamos regresado ya

-pues ya lo hicimos-pronuncio besando a la peli rosa- aunque para mí todavía estamos de luna de miel- continuo besándole el cuello

-para mi igual- detuvo los besos de Ren y lo hizo mirarla- pero será mejor que te detengas, ya sabemos en que terminan esos besos y prometimos regresar a trabajar hoy, aparte otros compromisos con nuestros amigos

-Demonios ¿Por qué esta semana se hizo tan corta?- mascullo mientras soltaba a su esposa y salía de la cama en dirección al baño de la habitación.- Iré a tomar una ducha

La pareja de recién casados habían llegado el día anterior de su viaje de luna de Miel y a ambos se le notaba los cambios que esa semana había dejado en ellos, por alguna razón Ren Tao, el imponente hombre de negocio se veía más maduro y alegre, mientras que de la peli rosa se desprendía un aire de seguridad e imponencia nunca antes visto en la "tímida" Tamao

-yo preparare café, también tengo que ir a la oficina y si no estoy a la hora de almuerzo con tu hermana seguro Jun querrá matarme, además también irán Anna y Pilika y tú te encontraras con los muchachos, así que estamos retrasado- dijo Tamamura también levantándose de la cama, dispuesta a regresar a su vida cotidiana, ahora como la señora Tao

-Y así resaltaremos la belleza de la estructura al… ¿Yoh me estas escuchando?

* * *

-pues claro Cloeh ¿Por qué preguntas?

-tal vez porque llevo más de media hablando sin parar y tú no has dado opinión alguna sobre mis bocetos ¿sucedió algo anoche aparte del regreso de Anna? No me digas que te dijo que si estaba confundida y sentía algo por Hao ¿oh si?- pregunto algo esperanzada la peli negro

-por favor Cloeh ¿crees que estaría aquí si eso fuese así?- la joven lo miro sin decir ni un palabra- si Anna me hubiera dejado o dicho que estaba Enamorada de mi hermano no se siquiera si podría mantenerme en pie, ya te he contado como termine la última vez que pensé que Anna me había engañado

-¿entonces?

-que yo y mi gran bocota siempre la cagamos- dijo levantándose de golpe de su escritorio asustando un poco a la Nara- sé que la herí, eso se notaba en su tono de voz y en su mirada, no debí desconfiar de ella y aun así… aun habiendo escuchado de su propia boca que no tenía sentimiento alguno de duda en cuanto a nosotros y que nunca se interesaría por Hao, eso me hizo sentir un gran alivio y me lleno de culpa por solo imaginarlo… aun así yo…-¿Cómo podía explicar eso que sentía en su pecho?, los recuerdos de su pasado cuando conoció a la rubia, la separación, la reconciliación, el matrimonio todo estaba dando vueltas en su mente

-Yoh – se le acerco la peli negro- solo déjalo salir

Toc toc tocaron la puerta

-permiso- dijo el Enano cabezón desde la entrada de la oficina- disculpen pero ya es hora de almorzar y nos están esperando Yoh

-Enseguida voy- dijo el castaño cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo para luego irse a reunir con el pequeño Oyamada e ir a ver a sus amigos

* * *

-oh por todos los cielos Tamao miro lo radiante que te ves- dijo Jun a divisar a la recién llegada señora Tao- ni siquiera pareces tu

-oh vamos no exageres

-es cierto -apoyo una sorprendida Pilika que tampoco creía el enorme cambio que había tenido la recién casada en tan poco tiempo- una Semana de luna de miel y llegas irreconocible ¿no es cierto Anna?

-la verdad es que si no fuera por su llamativo pelo rosa juraría que no es ella

- Enserio chicas no exageren- dijo sentándose en la mesa junto a las demás

-¡VEN!- exclamo la Tao- si esta inspira confianza, vaya que te sienta el estar casada- cambio el tono de voz y puso una sonrisa pícara- nunca me imaginé que mi hermano tuviera tan buena mano después del matrimonio

-buena la verdad es que- la peli rosa se mordió el labio inferior- Ren no me ha querido soltar desde la noche de Bodas, parece un tigre a la casa en las noches y en las mañanas

-Wauuu- chillaron emocionadas tanto la Tao como la ainu-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con la tímida Tamao?

-jeje supongo que en algún lugar de esa isla maravillosa donde pase la mejor semana de mi vida- sonrió la Tamamura- nunca imagine que estar casada fuera tan… tan mágico

-Si… así se siente al principio pero deja que pasen algunos meses- murmuro la Rubia, pero en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que la escucharan todas las presentes en la mesa

-oh Anna- dijo la joven ainu- ¿no me digas que ya estas teniendo problemas maritales con Yoh?

-puff, ese imbécil

-¿Qué sucede Anna? Cuéntanos- pregunto la peli rosa estirando la mano y colocándola sobre la de rubia

-es que… se comporta como un niño ¿Cómo es posible que me acusara de serle infiel?

-¿Qué Yoh hizo qué?

- si el muy cretino, con su cara de yo fui, no solo no me recibe con los brazos abiertos después de haber ido a un largo viaje por el bien de nuestro hijo, no obstante que necesito su apoyo más que nuca al haberme enterado de un montón de cosas sobre mi pasado él… él tiene el descaro de preguntarme si sentía algo por Hao y tenía duda de mis sentimientos por él. ¡Argh es que no puede ser mas capullo!

* * *

-JAJA pero mírenlo no más, el cabeza de Tiburón parece una niñita enamorada con esos ojos brillantes y estúpida sonrisa - decía el Peli Azul señalando al Joven Tao

-bueno que quieres que te diga puerco espín, si soy un hombre Enamorado y felizmente casado

-jeje que bueno que te esté yendo también en el matrimonio, salud por eso- brindo Oyamada

-Salud – brindaron todos

-si quien diría que serias el segundo de nosotros en casarse-rio el joven ingles

-y más te vale que seas el siguiente cuñadito- dijo Horo agarrando el cuello del peli verde con su brazo como si fuera a estrangularlo

-oh vamos Horo ya te he dicho que mis intenciones con tu hermana son puras y sinceras no te preocupes

-bien más te vale- lo soltó para tomar otro poco de su bebida- aunque hasta mí me están dando ganas de casarme, mira a Ren, tan serio y gruñón que ha sido siempre y ahora tiene una sonrisa tan tonta como la Yoh en la cara

-hablando de sonrisas- dijo el recién casado- no has sonreído ni una vez desde que nos encontramos Asakura ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te alegra que allá regresado de mi luna de miel feliz?

-oh no, no Ren ¿Cómo crees? Me alegro mucho por ti y por Tamao, de verdad, es solo que… bueno tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza

-¿ah sí? Y ¿Por qué no nos cuentas? Tal vez así logres despejar un poco tu cabeza y logres encontrar una solución a tu problema.

* * *

-Buenas noches Don Yoh- saludo el hombre de gran tupe- ¿cenara o tampoco tiene apetito?

-¿tampoco?

-Doña Anna llego hace poco y alego no tener hambre subiendo a su habita, el Joven Hanna también está encerrado en su cuarto y también me dijo que no tenía ganas de bajar a comer

-bien, hablare con él y le diré que baje a comer, ese niño no puede quedarse sin cenar

Toc, toc

-¿Quién es?- pregunto el pequeño rubio

-Soy yo Hanna, dijo el castaño abriendo la puerta- ¿se puede saber porque no quieres bajar a comer?

-simplemente no tengo Hambre

-oh vamos ¿tu sin apetito? ¿Acaso paso algo en la escuela? ¿Otra vez te molestaron con algo referente a tu procedencia?

-claro que no, desde que corriste a todo el mundo de la casa, nadie me ha vuelto siquiera mirar feo, supongo que los asustaste

-¿entonces? ¿Qué te molesta?

-tu- fue la simple contesta del pequeño que miro por encima del hombro a su padre

-¿yo?- repitió el castaño sin poder creerlo

-¡SI!- exclamo el pequeño poniéndose de pie y enfrentando a su padre- tú y tu constante empeño de hacer sufrir a mama ¿por qué lo haces? Prometiste que nunca más la harías sufrir, prometiste que siempre estarías ahí para protegerla

-Hanna no es…

-¿no es qué? ¿Lo que parece? Por favor papa anoche pelearon, no soy tonto, anoche dormiste abaja en el cuarto de invitados y oí a mama llorar, te peleaste con ella otra vez

El castaño se quedó pasmado, sabía que su hijo era mucho más inteligente y maduro a sus precoces cuatro años, que muchos adultos humanos comunes en el mundo, pero nunca se esperó lo que oía y oiría a continuación

-siempre quise conocerte, saber quién era mi padre y he sido muy feliz desde que estás conmigo y con mama otra vez, pero nunca permitirá que nadie le hiciera daño a mi mama y si estar contigo trae tantos problemas tal vez sería mejor que mama y yo nunca hubiéramos venido a Japón.

* * *

Eso había sido un golpe muy bajo para el castaño, oír esas crueles palabras de su propio hijo lo había destrozado, más aun así ese suceso solo había afirmado la decisión que había tomado, durante la tarde, cuando desahogándose con sus amigos se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, si la había fastidiado totalmente al hablar ayer con Anna, era cierto que ella tenía todo el derecho a enfadarse con él por haber desconfiado de ella y ahí estaba el problema, a pesar de que sabía que la culpa era totalmente suya aún seguía molesto con la rubia, ella aun le ocultaba algo, sabía que no tenía que desconfiar de ella, le había asegurado que no tenía ninguna duda, que no albergaba la más mínima relación con su hermano y el temor y la duda seguían ahí, en conclusión el problema era él.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto antes de abrir la puerta de su recamara

-pasa se escuchó la voz de la rubia desde el interior

Anna lo miro y suspiro, después de hablar con sus amigas, había llegado a la conclusión de que debería perdonar al muy tonto, después de toda estaban bajo mucha presión y ella realmente tenía demasiadas cosas que contarle ¿pero por dónde empezar? No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo soltarle todo al castaño sin que este entrara en coma

-Anna yo quiero disculparme- empezó el castaño- de verdad perdóname por todas las estupideces que dije anoche, sé que te hice daño y que no te mereces semejante nivel de desconfianza de mi parte

-qué bueno que te des cuentas- dijo la rubia cruzada de brazos y mirándole seriamente como siempre pero con una sonrisa en su interior- nunca antes me había sentido tan humillada con algo que dijeras Asakura, te mereces un gran castigo

El joven asintió- Lo sé, por eso he tomado una decisión, pienso que es lo mejor, así no te hace más daño con mis estúpidos celos y tal vez pueda aclarar mi cabeza

La rubia enarco una ceja- ¿Qué decisión?

-Me iré de la casa- y las palabras del castaño quedaron el aire.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Chan chan! Aquí tienen AL FINNN el capítulo 50, si lo sé ¿en serio 6 meses después? Umm pues si y lo siento mucho de verdad, este semestre fue algo fuerte así que no tenía mucho tiempo ni imaginación para escribir, aparte de eso empecé a leer la historia y vamos a ser sinceros ¡TIENE DEMASIADAS VAINAS! Y ES DEMASIADO LARGO, la historia se está empezando a hacer aburrida y como si fuera un manga de Jump serializado por mucho tiempo y que va perdiendo la "intensidad y atractivo" de la historia hay que cancelarlo XD, pero tranquilos tampoco pienso dejarlo incompleto, solo me tome mi tiempo para replantearme la historia y poder terminarla lo más rápido posible sin que se vea mal.**

**Bueno nuevamente mil disculpa por el GIGANTESCO retraso y espero que les guste y no hayan perdido tanto en la historia XD**

**No se olviden de dejar un comentario, vengo dejen alguno que ha esta historia ya le quedan máximo 10 capis, así que este y los que subiré próximamente les guste y pueda darle un final bueno a la historia, bueno sin mas que decir se les recuerda que sus comentarios son valiosos y les sirve de inspiración a los escritores así que dejen alguno en los fics que leen ;) bye y gracias por seguir esta historia.**

.


	51. Chapter 51 Embarazada

Obviamente Ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Takei – Sama Bla…Bla…Bla

Mundo alterno

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

**Recuerdos en negrita**

* * *

**Capitulo LI. Embarazada/ Idiota / Cuenta Regresiva.**

* * *

¿Cómo podía describir todo lo que había pasado y sentido los últimos tres días?

En el Área de sentimientos había tenido múltiples variaciones, empezando por dolor. Yoh le había dicho que se marcharías ¿Qué pretendía con eso?

**-¿Cómo que te iras? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso ahora, cuando más te necesito? CUANDO TU HIJO TE NECESITA MAS QUE NUNCA.**

**-Lo se Anna, no te estoy diciendo que los estoy abandonando si nada, no es mi intensión dejarlos desprotegidos, estaré cerca y vigilare que el niño este bien en todo momento… pero realmente necesito estar solo, yo… yo no me siento yo, es algo muy raro y te estoy haciendo daño, tanto a ti como al niño y eso no puedo perdonármelo.**

**-¿y donde iras?**

**-no lo sé, pero… no te quiero seguir molestando que mis estúpidas inseguridades Anna, por favor entiende**

**¿Qué entendiera?, ja, lo irónico del asunto es que lo comprendía, él era el que estaba confundido con respecto a sus sentimientos por ella, quería echárselo en cara, quería decirle que no fuera cobarde y si tenía algo que decirle se lo arrojara a la cara y ya, pero recordó que ella siempre era la confundida y la desconfiada y él la había esperado y confiado en ella todo el tiempo, siempre lo acuso de infiel, dudando de él con la más mínimo indicio de culpabilidad, sin embargo ahí siempre había estado Yoh dispuesto a esperarla y luchando por estar a su lado, confiando ciegamente que el Amor que los unía bastaría para superar las intrigas, dolores y desconfianzas, ahora le había tocado a él dudar y ella tenía que confiar en que ese Amor del que tanto ella había dudado en el pasado.**

**-bien- respondió con la voz quebrada- si necesitas tiempo está bien, no te detendré, sabes que esta es tu casa y en el momento en el que despejes tus dudas tu mujer y tu hijo estarán aquí esperándote**

Lo que siguió a eso fue una gran sensación de soledad y unas cuantas discusiones con sus amigos justo al día siguiente

**-¿Cómo te encuentras Anna?**

**-pues bien… supongo- contesto monótonamente al recibir la llamada de Jun Tao-¿Por qué?**

**-¿Cómo que por qué Mujer? Ya lo sé todo, Manta llamo a Ren para decirle que Yoh había pasado la noche en su casa y el me lo contó a mí, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué pelearon?- la rubia frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué los chismes siempre corrían tan rápido?**

**-Realmente no discutimos, el decidió irse por sí mismo, al parecer esta algo confundido y necesita tiempo a solas para pensar**

**-¿QUÉ? ¿Y tú lo dejaste?**

**-por supuesto**

**-vamos Anna, eso no es propio de ti ni de Yoh ¿Qué sucedió? **

**-no pasó nada, es tan simple como lo dije, él quiso un tiempo para pensar y yo se lo he concedido, eso es todo.**

En ese momento colgó la llamada y decidió continuar trabajando, al final de cuenta tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pronto cumpliría 4 meses de embarazo, seguramente tendría que pedir un reposo, hablan de eso, se le estaba empezando a notar la barriga… bueno lo raro es que no lo haya hecho antes pero justo esa mañana después de que se fuera Yoh de la casa se dio cuenta que ya su ropa no le quedaba, tendría que pasar comprando algunas prendas que ocultaran su ya abultado vientre y de embarazada para los próximos meses al salir de la oficina.

Pero ahí no había acabado su día, al llegar a casa, se encontró nada más y nada menos que al enano cabezón esperándola en la sala de su casa.

**-¿vienes a darme algún mensaje de Yoh?- pregunto ella al entrar al salón colocando las bolsas de modo que Oyamada no se fijara mucho en su contenido.**

**-Ehh… NO Anna yo… yo vengo a decirte que he peleado con Yoh y que estoy de tu parte**

**-¿Qué?- pregunto totalmente incrédula la muchacha- ¿de qué hablas Enano?**

**-Yoh me conto por qué se fue de la casa y pues… me pareció sumamente infantil y descabellado que te deje sola a t Hanna en la situación tan delicada en la que se encuentran con los soldados X tras del niño. Por eso le dije que no le daría posada en mi casa, no pienso consentir un acto tan infantil de su parte, si tiene algo que arreglar contigo debería simplemente decírtelo y solucionarlos los dos juntos como los esposos que son.**

**-Ya veo, te agradezco tu intención Manta, de verdad, pero esto es algo entre Yoh y yo, no es necesario que te pelees con tu mejor Amigo de la infancia y tu socio solo por mí.**

**-Es que no se trata solo de ti Anna, eso porque es mi mejor Amigo y lo conozco desde niño que no apruebo lo que está haciendo, simplemente no tiene sentido, ese no es el Yoh Asakura que yo conozco y admiro, mi Amigo no es un cobarde que huye de sus problemas y pide un tiempo libre de ellos en espera de que desaparezcan**

**-Exacto Manta, El Yoh que conocemos no es así, es por ello que lo deje que se marchara, el Yoh que me dijo anoche que se iría de la casa no es el hombre del que me enamore, pero sé que está en algún lugar dentro de él y espero que con el tiempo (que sea más pronto que tarde) vuelva a aparecer.**

El Enano se había quedado un rato más jugando con su Ahijado. Hanna lo quería mucho y la verdad es que no estaba de más que estuviera cerca del niño, sobre todo ahora que su padre una vez más no estaría junto a él.

Paso el día siguiente sin ningún inconveniente, fue a trabajar, compro otras cosillas que le había recetado Fausto para su cuarto mes de embarazo y fue directo a casa para estar cerca de su hijo, Amidamaru le informo que el castaño le había dado órdenes de mantenerlo informado cada hora de la situación, que definitivamente estaría pendiente de todo lo que aconteciera y que si llegara a necesitar alguna cosa le avisara y personalmente se comunicaría con el Asakura.

**-Muy bien y me alegra que se mantenga cerca de Hanna, aunque el niño diga que no quiere verlo, lo cierto es que Adora a Yoh y se sentirá fatal si se aleja de él también.**

**-El Amo Yoh lo sabe y…- El peli plateado dudo por unos segundos si decir o no lo que tenía en mente**

**-¿y qué Amidamaru?**

**-no, nada señora, con su permiso- hizo una reverencia y se marcho**

De ahí la rubia se fue directa a la habitación del niño y durmió junto él, trato de persuadirlo de que viera a su padre y no le tuviera rencor

**-Abecés los adultos nos complicamos la vida con cosas estúpidas y sin sentido, es algo que pasa todo el tiempo pero eso no quiere decir que el cariño no esté siempre presente, tu papa te Amo Hanna y siempre lo hará, no puedes odiarlo porque tengamos algunas diferencias**

Sin embargo el niño no oía razones, simplemente no quería saber de su padre, Alegando que no era un hombre de palabra y que no perdonaría a aquel que hiciera llorar a su madre.

El día siguiente era fin de semana así que descansaría en casa e intentaría practicar todo lo que le había enseñado la abuela Kino, al final de cuenta lo necesitaría para poder defender a sus hijos. Oh al menos ese el plan pues nada más pasadas las 10:00 am se presentaron en su casa, nada más y nada menos que el combo completo de amigas en su casa

**-En serio Anna ¿piensas permitir todo esto?- había hablado ahora la Ainu indignada por la posición pasiva de su amiga- ¿desde cuándo le permites tantas libertades a Yoh?**

**-De verdad Anna-San, yo tampoco entiendo que pudo haber ocurrido para que terminaran separados, Ren hablo con Yoh y el solo supo darle respuestas ambiguas, no es propio de ninguno de los dos.**

**-Eso mismo digo yo, algo muy grave tuvo que haber pasado para que una pareja tan estable y hermosa como la de ustedes este pasando por algo así- soltó la peli verde**

**-Ya basta- dijo la rubia algo molesta por el escándalo que estaban formando el trio de mujeres en su sala- No es para tanto, no es como si nos fuéramos a divorciar ni nada, el solo me pidió un tiempo a solas para aclarar algunas cosas que tiene en la cabeza ¿sí?, así que dejen el drama**

**-¿un tiempo a solas?...oh por favor, pues a mí no me parece que este precisamente solo- dijo con rabia en su vos la peli Azul**

**-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- dijo alzando una ceja la rubia**

**-Anna-san- intervino la peli rosa- ¿sabes dónde se está quedando Yoh?**

**-pues no, sé que la noche que se fue la paso donde Manta, pero el enano lo echo alegando que no consentiría lo que estaba haciendo, tal vez se esté quedando en algún hotel, la verdad es que no he querido hablar con él para darle su espacio.**

**-Anna, Yoh se está quedando con su socia- dijo en voz baja la joven Tao**

**-¿qué?- dijo la rubia sintiendo una pequeña punzada en el pecho**

**-ASÍ ES-hablo mucho más alto Pilika- EL MUY INFELIZ SE ESTA QUEDANDO, NADA MÁS Y NADA MENOS QUE EN UN APARTAMENTO EL SOLO CON LA ZORRA DE SU "SOCIA" ¿AUN ASI NO PIENSAS HACER NADA?**

**Pero ya Anna no escuchaba nada, solo una cosa se repetía en su mente "solo con su socia en un apartamento" de pronto se siento sin fuerzas y se le nublo la vista, cayendo al suelo dejando totalmente sorprendidas y preocupadas a sus amigas**

-Ya está despertando- escucho que decía una voz masculina conocida al lado de ella

-¿Fausto?- pregunto con voz pastosa la rubia llevándose una mano a la cabeza- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Pues vine a checarte- dijo acercándose más- Te desmayaste hace una hora Anna-san

-¿ah sí?- dijo sentándose en la cama. Al parecer la habían movido hasta su habitación- vaya que si estoy mal-soltó una risita amarga

-No es nada gracioso, en tu estado no deberías recibir emociones muy fuertes, sabes que es peligroso- ella lo sabía no tenía que repetírselo, ya había estado preñada antes

-¿en su estado?-intervino otra voz femenina y la rubia se fijó que estaban las 3 mujeres en su recamara y su "amo de llaves" Ryu- Entonces Anna esta…

-¡OH DIOS MIO!-exclamo Tamamura llevándose las manos a la boca- Anna-San está Embarazada

-Genial Fausto, eres excelente guardando secretos- soltó con acidez la rubia mirando fijamente al extraño doctor- la próxima publícalo en facebook

-Lo lamento Anna pero… dudo mucho que puedas seguir ocultándolo por mucho tiempo más- señalo al vientre la chica- te doy 2 semanas para que tu tripa empiece a parecer una pelota de playa, por lo visto el pequeño está creciendo fuerte y saludable.

-Bueno la verdad es que- ahora se acercó Jun- si note que estabas más gordita la última vez que te vimos pero… no pensé que estuvieras embarazada Anna… pero sí que se nota

-SI LO HACE- dijo con alegría la peli azul sentándose emocionada al lado de la rubia- esto… esto es maravilloso es… - se quedó callada de repente y vio fijamente a Kyoyama- ¿YOH SABE ESTO?

-No, y no quiero que se lo digan

-¿PERO ANNA?

-pero nada, él no está aquí en este momento, tiene dudas en su mente y muchos problemas, no voy a venir agregar una preocupación más diciéndole que estoy embarazada

-¿pero qué dices mujer?- soltó la peli verde- Si Yoh supiera de tu estado no se hubiera ido de la casa

-precisamente… no quiero que este aquí atado solo porque este embarazada, además esto no lo puede saber nadie, júrenme que no se lo contaran a nadie

-¿pero Anna?

-JURENLO. Si Jeanne se llegara a enterar… correríamos aún más riesgo, no puedo permitir que esto se sepa.

-Entendemos… no se lo diremos a nadie, pero Yoh tiene que saberlo, él es el padre.

-Y se enterara… pero todo a su tiempo, por ahora necesito que se concentre en él y que vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre

-pero Anna… ¿si recuerdas donde esta no?

Puff, claro que lo recordaba, esa había sido la razón de su desmayo, enterarse de que el muy idiota había terminado viviendo con esa, como si fuera poco que se le cayera la baba por él, pero bueno siempre supo que ella no perdería oportunidad si ellos tuviesen algún problema por eso se lo había advertido el día de la despedida de soltero de Ren y Tamao.

¿Pero que podía hacer ahora? Ella había decidido confiar en el Amor que tenían y eso haría, confiaría en que entre el castaño y esa zorra de pelo negro no sucedería nada. Siempre había sido así, aun cuando estuvieron separados y creyéndose traicionados el uno por el otro no pudieron tener nada más con más nadie, en este caso no sería diferente.

-claro que lo recuerdo, y sigo pensando lo mismo. Necesita su espacio.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Uff bueno aquí otro capi… esta vez mucho más rápido XD, bueno uno menos ya le quedan solo 9 capis a esta historia, en los próximos capítulos se revelaran algunas cosas y otras se subirán de tono y pues… YA CASI TODOS SE ENTERARON DE QUE ANNA ESTA EMBARAZADA, todos menos Yoh por supuesto XD pero tranquilos ya se enterara y todo este enredo se arreglara ;)**

**Bien por ahora esto es todo, nos veremos en dos semanas con un próximo capi, o al menos así lo tengo planeado, ya saben dejen reviews y si quieren sugerir algo también lo pueden hacer, ya que sus comentarios son la mayor inspiración de los escritores, aprovecho para decirles que comenzare a escribir un fic UlquiHime dentro de pronto, para aquellos que lean este fic y también les guste esa pareja de bleach, entre otros proyectos también hare unos Doujinshis, atl vez algún día pase esta historia a Doujin para hacerla más grafica XD pero bueno esta en veremos, hasta la próxima y comenten. bye y gracias por leer.**


	52. Chapter 52 deseos 1

Obviamente Ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Takei – Sama Bla…Bla…Bla

Mundo alterno

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

**Recuerdos en negrita**

**Advertencia, petición del publico habrá ****lemon**** en este capi, espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

**Capitulo LII. Amar/ Extrañar / Desear.**

* * *

Yoh Asakura, 24Años, casado, padre, accionista de una importante empresa en pleno desarrollo y… el hombre más desdichado del mundo.

Irse de su casa al principio había parecido la mejor opción, estaba perjudicando a Anna, a su hijo y a si mismo con el montón de cosas que tenía en la cabeza, obviamente as cosas no son tan simples como parecen. Había peleado con su mejor Amigo, el enano le había corrido de su casa alegando que lo que hacía no era propio de él, que no debía abandonar a su familia, vamos no los estaba abandonando ¿oh si?, no claro que no él nunca los dejaría solos, estaba a la distancia de una llamada, todo lo que necesitaran se lo daría y había dejado a la persona que más confiaba junto a ellos para que los vigilará y cuidara, tanto Amidamaru como Ryu se encargarían de cuidar, proteger y avisarle de cualquier cosa que les ocurriera tanto a Anna como a su pequeño hijo. Así que no los había abandonado, solo fue a buscar algo de espacio y calma para pensar y aclarar sus dudas.

-¿pero cuáles son mis dudas?- pronuncio el castaño viendo el techo, mientras estaba en esa pequeña cama que su amiga Cloeh le había conseguido muy amablemente. De hecho es la única que lo había apoyado últimamente, el enano no le hablaba, Ren igualmente le había dicho que estaba loco, Horo estaba metido en su propio mundo, al igual que Lizerg y Chocolove estaba en Europa jugando Futbol como profesional que era-Si ella ha sido de gran ayuda.

Ya el castaño tenía 5 días, abusando de la gran hospitalidad de la peli negro, ella al haberse enterado que se había marchado de casa y que Manta no lo quería con él, le ofreció amablemente hospedarse en una de las habitaciones de su recién adquirido departamento.

El primer día había sido algo incómodo, puesto que no tenía donde dormir y tuvo que quedarse en los sofás que no eran nada cómodos para dormir y al despertar se encontró con nada más y nada menos que al señor Nara haciéndole una visita matutina a su hija.

**-Veo que ya te has instalado totalmente, ¿así que te agrado la decoración del apartamento?**

**-Si me encanto, papa, muchas gracias- respondió la joven dando la vuelta en la mesa y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su padre- todo me encanto, la decoración, la pintura, la vista… simplemente sabes todo lo que me gusta.**

**-Sí, lo sé perfectamente, conozco tus gustos- dijo mirando fijamente al castaño, haciendo que se sintiera muy incómodo y extrañamente avergonzado.**

**- Bueno iré a cambiarme, Yoh y yo tenemos que ir a trabajar, ustedes quédense hablando y disfrutando de su café- y sin más la oji azul desapareció en el pasillo rumbo a su habitación, dejando a los dos hombres frente a frente en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.**

**-y…. ¿Cómo va todo con sus empresas señor Nara?- pregunto el castaño tratando de liberar tensión**

**-Asakura- dijo el hombre mayor sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente- No preguntare por qué pasaste la noche en casa de mi hija, ambos son adultos y responsable de sus actos, pero te advierto que mi hija no es segundo plato de nadie, si vas a establecer algo con ella, que sea serio y formal-**

**- No, se… señor Nara usted está mal… mal interpretando todo yo no…- tartamudeaba el castaño sin saber que decir- Su… su hijo y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación, yo solo estoy aquí por casualidades de la vida, no la he tocado, ni la tocaría con esas intenciones jamás, solo somos amigos… créame no ha pasado nada de eso entre nosotros.**

**-Te creo Asakura… pero eres hombre, y mi hija una hermosa mujer, tal vez este chapado a la antigua, pero no creo que un hombre y una mujer puedan ser solo amigos.**

Yoh iba replicar y alegar que tenía muchas amigas, a las cuales quería incluso como hermanas, además aunque estuviera fuera de casa estaba casado y Amaba a su esposa pero, justo en ese momento entro la peli negro con una gran sonrisa anunciando que ya estaba lista para que fueran a trabajar y la conversación quedo hasta ahí.

-Aunque peor fue verlo a él…- susurro el castaño llevándose una mano al rostro al recordar lo que sucedió al día siguiente.

**-¿Qué demonios quieres Hao?- dijo algo exasperado al encontrarse a nada más y nada menos que a su gemelo en la entrada del edificio de la joven Nara.**

**-Yo también me alegro de verte hermanito**

**El castaño de cabello cortó suspiro y le pidió a la chica su lado que se adelantara.**

**-Vaya, vaya, te llevas muy bien con tu socia, creo que parece más tu tipo que Anna inclu…- no terminó de hablar pues el menor lo había agarrado del cuello de la camisa y empujado hacia la pared**

**-Si viniste aquí para burlarte o decirme que te quedaras con Anna ahora que estoy fuera del camino estas muy equivocado, el hecho de que no esté en la casa no significa que nos hayamos separado ni nada.**

**-Cálmate Yoh, que vine precisamente a lo contrario.**

**-¿Qué?- pregunto el chico soltando la camisa del otro.**

**-Vine a llevarte a casa, Anna te necesita aunque sea muy tonta como para decírtelo, en el fondo ella es frágil, lo sabes y ahora más que nunca.**

**-¿ahora más que nunca?- el Asakura menos levanto una ceja- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**-No tengo derecho a decirte eso… por eso debes regresar a casa y hablar con ella**

**-NO- exclamo**

**-¿Qué?**

**-que no pienso volver, si se supone que tiene algo muy importante que decirme ¿Por qué lo sabes tú y no yo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?**

**-PORQUE TEME A TU ESTUPIDA REACCION YOH, ¿Por qué demonios no te das cuenta?, te has comportado de una forma ridícula desde hace un tiempo y no te has fijado que las cosas han cambiado**

"**las cosas han cambiado", esas palabras hacían eco en su cabeza**

**-Vete de aquí Hao**

**-¿no piensas venir conmigo?**

**-no, las cosas entre Anna y yo son problemas nuestros, nadie tiene porque meterse en medio, las cosas han cambiado si… por eso estoy aquí… para encontrar las soluciones a esos "cambios"**

**-Los cambios no se solucionan Yoh, se afrontan, te adaptas, no los solucionas, y nunca encontraras nada estando lejos de ella- dijo dándose media vuelta y caminando en dirección a su Auto- espero que cuando te des cuenta de ello no sea demasiado tarde.**

El Asakura de cabellos largos se había marchado dejando muy pensativo a su hermano, pensativo y deprimido, depresión que era demasiado evidente ya al tercer día de su visita, tanto que su socia y ahora compañera de piso lo noto y decidió animarlo

**-Vamos Yoh, ¿Qué sucede?- dijo un día mientras desayunaban cereales en la pequeña mesa de madera de la cocina- has estado demasiado en las nubes últimamente.**

**-tengo demasiadas cosas en las cueles pensar- dijo removiendo la leche con cereales de su plato.**

**-si… oye que estas aquí precisamente para pensar y todo eso pero ¿Qué tal si te distraes un poco? Pensar tanto tampoco es saludable.**

**-¿y cómo me distraería?**

**-umm no lo sé- dijo pensativa- AH ya se, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque aprovechando que es domingo?, veras el paisaje, respiraras aire fresco, harás algo de ejercicio, ¡vamos será divertido!**

**-bueno la verdad es que suena bastante bien- dijo pensativo- de acuerdo, vayamos al parque.**

**Fue bueno ir al parque y respirar aire puro, ver el cielo despejado pero al final de cuentas no podía apartar los miles de pensamientos que le rondaban la cabeza.**

**-Aff- suspiro viendo el cielo azul acostado sobre ese cómodo y hermoso pasto verde con los brazos detrás de la cabeza**

**-vamos Yoh ¿aun melancólico?- dijo la peli negra sentándose a su lado- se supone que vendrías a despejar la mente.**

**-Sí, lo sé y lo siento Cloeh, pero simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en Anna**

**-Así que andas pensando en ella- dijo la joven mostrando una extraña mueca- si… si la extrañas tanto ¿Por qué te fuiste de casa?**

**-Estoy confundido… y eso le hace daño… por algún motivo no me estoy comportando como lo hago habitualmente**

**-Eso lo he notado, cuando te conocí vivías con una sonrisa eterna pegad al rostro y solías soltar tu extraña risa cada pocos minutos… era muy relajante escucharla ¿sabes?**

**-¿en serio?- dijo el castaño bastante sorprendido mirando fijamente a la Nara- Anna siempre ha dicho que parezco un idiota riendo de esa manera.**

**-oh vamos, seguramente a ella también la relaja pero no quiere admitirlo, esa sonrisa es parte de ti, es una muestra de tu espíritu… Y créeme estoy dispuesta a todo por lograr que la recuperes**

**-Vaya pues, muchas gracias, la verdad es que si, ya llevo mucho tiempo que no sonrió espontáneamente… pero la verdad no sé cómo lograrlo**

**-Bien ¿Qué tal si comenzamos con que te pares de aquí y vayamos a jugar frisbee? – Dijo mostrando el pequeño disco que tenía en su mano derecha- vamos Yoh será divertido**

**-ok- dijo el castaño levantándose**

La verdad es que Cloeh había tenido razón, el juego fue muy ameno y divertido, logro sacarle varias sonrisas y debido a la concentración que necesitaba para no perder se distrajo lo suficiente para dejar de pensar en sus problemas

-je- sonrió el castaño, la verdad es que esa pelinegra era una gran mujer, había estado ahí apoyándolo y ayudándolo desde que la conoció y le había dado un respiro nuevo, lejos de todo eso nuevo que implicaba su actual vida como padre de familia-tal vez en el fondo eso es lo que necesito, volver a sentirme Yoh Asakura…- susurro cerrando los ojos sin dejar de pensar en que eso no era del todo cierto, lo que realmente necesitaba era volver atrás, al tiempo en el que todo era más fácil, donde lo único importante era lo que sentía por ella ¿en qué momento todo eso había cambiado?- te necesito Anita- volvió a susurrar cayendo en la inconciencia, recordando que hasta hace nada su vida era feliz**.**

**Flash Back**

**-hasta mañana Amigo- se despidió el Enano cabezón montándose en su coche- Adiós Anna**

**-Adiós Manta, descansa- dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa y girando a ver a su esposa… si SU ESPOSA, aun no podía creer que él, Yoh Asakura se allá casado y mucho menos con la mujer de su vida, su Anita, él que nunca había estado a favor del matrimonio, viéndolo no más que como una obligación impuesta por su familia para guardar las apariencias y garantizar la descendencia se sentía inmensamente feliz de saberse casado, unido eternamente a su Amada rubia.**

**-¿Qué tanto me miras? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?**

**-jijiji, no es eso Anita, es solo que me agrada verte, dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola entre sus brazos- me sorprendió que vinieras a buscarme a la oficina.**

**-Salgo un poco antes que tú y quiera venir a verte ¿tienes algún problema con eso?**

**-No- negó fuertemente con la cabeza- por mi puedes hacerlo todos los días.**

**-Tampoco te hagas ilusiones Asakura, más bien deberías ser tu quien me vaya a buscar a mí en el trabajo**

**-bien procurare hacerlo- dijo para después besarla lentamente**

**Beso que ella respondió sin poder resistirse, el beso se fue volviendo más y más apasionado, iniciando una batalla entre sus lenguas a tal punto que les falta oxigeno pero aun así no querían separarse el uno del otro. Hacia 2 semanas que habían regresado de su luna de Miel, 1 semana en una cabaña privada solo para ellos, cortesía de su amigo Tao ya que en esos momentos el castaño prácticamente estaba en la bancarrota con las inversiones en su nueva empresa y el gasto que realizo terminando de construir su casa, haber perdido el apoyo económico de su familia fue un golpe bajo, más aun así no se arrepentía, aun contaba con su fortuna personal la cual le ayudo a consolidar la empresa junto a su mejor amigo y además había obtenido algo mucho mejor que cualquier fortuna, a la mujer que Amaba y a su hijo, volviendo al tema de la luna de Miel pues… fue bastante intensa, el dejar a Hanna solo al cuidado de Ryu y Amidamaru al principio le había causado incomodidad a la Rubia, pero después descubrió que había sido lo mejor ya que tener al pequeño en esos momentos en los que Yoh y ella prácticamente no podían durar más de 2 horas separado uno del otro pues… les hubiese generado unos cuantos traumas al pobre infante, habían recuperado el tiempo perdido, demostrándose entre besos y caricias lo mucho que se extrañaron el uno al otro todo ese tiempo alejados**

**-Umm Yoh- estamos en el estacionamiento de la empresa**

**-¿Y?- respondió el castaño volviendo a tomar sus labios**

**-Que hay cámaras tarado- dijo ella deshaciéndose del abrazo- más bien vamos a casa, que Hanna nos espera**

**-jijiji tienes razón, quiero estar cuando mi pequeñín se acueste a dormir**

**El viaje a casa fue bastante ameno, el castaño conducía con una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba la mano a su mujer. Al llegar a casa fueron recibidos por una deliciosa Cena preparada por Ryu seguido de un maravilloso postre.**

**-Iré a acostar a Hanna- dijo el castaño viendo a su mujer subir las escaleras**

**-perfecto, yo tomare una ducha.**

**Dormir a su hijo era algo sencillo, lo cambiaba de ropa, lo acostaba en la cama y habría alguna manga o cuento de tantos que le había contado y comenzaba a leerlo, no pasaban ni 10 minutos cuando ya el pequeño rubia estaba en brazos de Morfeo. Beso la frente de su hijo y se dirigió a su habitación, al llegar encontró a su esposa peinándose al frente del espejo vestida con una simple bata de baño y una toalla alrededor del cuello.**

**-Veo que ya terminaste… debería también tomar una ducha, aunque estoy exhausto- dijo sentándose en la cama y llevándose una mano al cuello mientras lo movía tratando de bajar la tensión en sus músculos**

**-Desde que regresamos pasas muchas horas trabajando- menciono la rubia sustituyendo las manos del castaño y dando una especie de masaje en sus hombros- deberías relajarte un poco y llevarlo con calma**

**-necesito terminar el proyecto ahora que recibimos la solicitud, la empresa entera depende de ello- hizo una pausa y volteo el rostro para verla- Tu futuro y el de Hanna depende de ello.**

**-Yoh, ya te había dicho que Hanna no espera que le des villas y castillos, lo que necesita es pasar tiempo con su padre, si estas todo el tiempo trabajando **

**-Lo sé, y no será algo eterno, solo hasta que la empresa se establece y consigamos otro socio para ello, además sé que no necesita nada de eso pero… yo necesito darle todo lo que pueda… incluso más, recompensarlos por no haber estado ahí junto a ustedes cuando más me necesitaban.**

**-no fue culpa tuya, además- dio la vuelta, se paró delante del castaño y le tomo el mentón- todo lo que necesito justo ahora es a ti, al hombre que Amo**

**El chico la toma de las caderas y la sentó en sus piernas sin apartar su profunda mirada de la de ella- Y yo necesito a la mujer que Amo- Y sin más la beso nuevamente.**

**La rubia rodeo su ellos con sus brazos y respondió gustosa ese fogoso y a la vez tierno beso que le daba su esposo.**

**Los labios de la rubia se separaron de los suyos solo para ir bajando por su cuello haciéndolo temblar. ¡ERA INCREIBLE! Siempre surtía el mismo efecto esa caricia cuando ella lo hacía, aunque lo haya hecho muchas veces, aunque siguiese haciéndolo, nunca se saciaría de esa bella mujer que tenía en su regazo.**

**-No tienes idea de cuánto te necesito- le susurro la rubia en el oído mordiendo a continuación el lóbulo de la oreja arrancándole un gruñido al castaño**

**¿Qué no tenía idea? JA si hacía más de una semana que no la tocaba de esa forma, si es cierto que durante su luna de miel no se habían dado tregua el uno al otro, al regresar a casa solo habían estado juntos una sola vez, él estaba muy ocupado debido al diseño de una ciudad entera, aparte de eso pues la luna de miel era una cosa, pero ahora estaban en casa, tenía que respetarla, tampoco era como si Anna fuese solo un objeto de satisfacción sexual, era su esposa y si ella no insinuaba o demostraba que también sentía deseos de estar con él pues sencillamente no la tocaría, ya de por si poder dormir todas las noches a su lado, sintiendo su aroma y su calor era el mismo cielo.**

**-¿quieres probar?- reto el castaño tomándola de los mulos y cargándola hasta dejarla en la cama posándose encima de ella- porque te aseguro que yo te necesito tanto o más que tu**

**Kyoyama volvió a rodear su cuello atrayéndolo hacia sí, respondiendo a la invitación el Asakura llevo una mano a su muslo izquierdo acariciándolo lentamente, oyendo una exquisita exclamación de los labios de su mujer. Oh cuanto adoraba escucharla en esos momentos, le producía una euforia indescriptible escuchar como de sus bellos labios salían sonidos de éxtasis y pasión, única y exclusivamente provocados por el, por nadie más, oh no, ningún otro le había provocado semejante placer y jamás lo haría, Anna era de él, solo suya, de nadie más.**

**Desesperado por seguir escuchando esos divinos sonidos de su chica y tacando esa divina piel que ella le ofrecía subió su mano derecha hasta el amarre de su bata desatándola con algo de impaciencia.**

**-¿andamos ansiosos?- le susurro la rubia con voz sensual al oído**

**-pensé que habías dicho que me necesitabas.**

**-exacto, te necesito, necesito sentirte- comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa- saborearte, escucharte… quiero que nos entreguemos el uno al otro como solo nosotros sabemos hacerlo- termino de desabotonar y desplazo sus manos por el fornido pecho de su marido deleitándose- vamos Yoh permíteme a mi llevar las riendas por ahora- gimió besándole el cuello la clavícula, el inicio de sus pectorales**

**Oh el castaño no estaba en condiciones de responder, ya simplemente no pensaba, lo único en su mente era el intenso placer que sentía con el simple toque de su esposa, así sin mucho esfuerzo Anna logro cambiar de posiciones, estando ahora ella arriba de él y acariciando y besando a gusto todo lo que estaba a su alcance, desde su cuello hasta la cintura, encontrando el molesto pantalón del muchacho impidiéndole el paso. Rápida y ágilmente se deshizo del cinturón y bajo los pantalones dejando al castaño única y exclusivamente en boxers.**

**-Anita- dijo el tomándola de las caderas- me toda a mí- prosiguió desamarrando el nudo de la bata logrando su objetivo, exponiendo el cuerpo de la rubia ante él. La miro directamente a los ojos, procuraba no mirar su cuerpo desnudo, aun recordaba y respetaba las palabras de la rubia estando nerviosa la primera vez que estuvieron juntos (aunque ya fuese algo totalmente estúpido considerando el montón de veces que habían estado juntos) aparte de eso no necesitaba verla, conocía ese perfecto cuerpo de la cabeza a la punta de los pies, había tocado y memorizado cada parte de la anatomía de Anna, estaba seguro que podría hacer un dibujo de ella a la perfección y no perder ningún detalle de su figura, por otro lado estaba seguro de que si por algún motivo se le ocurriera verla una parte de su cerebro, la que aún se mantenía algo cuerda aun teniéndola en sus brazos podría apagarse y en un arrebato de pasión usar más fuerza de la necesario y dañar a su amada, eso nunca podría olvidarlo, él no era un ser humano común, podía dominar su fuerza y comportarse como tal, pero bajo altas dosis de adrenalina sus poderes se liberaban y pues ¿Qué mayor cantidad de adrenalina que la figura de su bella esposa en todo su esplendor entregándose a él.**

**La rubia sentía las manos del castaño deslizándose por su espalda, liberándola completo de la bata y exponiendo en totalidad su cuerpo ante él, sencillamente no le importaba, su cuerpo le pertenecía, su cuerpo y su alma eran enteramente de Yoh Asakura.**

**-Hazme tuya Yoh- gimió cuando las manos del joven bajaron de nuevo por su espalda y llegaron hasta sus glúteos y siguiendo hasta sus muslos**

**El castaño no lo soporto más, se dio la vuelta y encerró a Anna entre su cuerpo y la cama envistiéndola con fuerza aun con los boxers puestos arrancándole y gemido aún más alto a la rubia y uno a él.**

**-Siento que me quemo por dentro Anna- otra envestida- te necesito de una forma enloquecedora**

**-tómame- respondió la chica llevando sus manos a los boxers del el jalándolos para librarlo de ellos, pero el chico le tomo de las muñecas y las coloco encima de su cabeza-¿qué…?**

**Su pregunta fue cortada por los ansiosos labios de su esposo que luego le susurro-Aun falta algo- en un rápido movimiento el castaño la soltó, hurgo en uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche consiguiendo lo que buscaba y posicionándose nuevamente entre las piernas de la rubia-la protección es importante**

**-vaya ya ni te toma tiempo eso- dijo la rubia sabiendo lo que acababa de colocarse**

**-he tenido con quien practicar- dijo el castaño sonriendo y volviendo a besar a la mujer deslizando sus manos a su costado- Te Amo Anna**

**-Y yo a ti- respondió sintiendo enseguida la intromisión de su esposo en su interior-¡AH!**

**Y ahí estaba el, embistiéndola, lenta pero fuertemente, sintiéndola retorcerse baja el, expulsando sonidos colmados de placer por sus finos labios producto de sus acciones.**

**Así era su vida en esos momentos, simplemente perfecta y deliciosa, nadie podría tener nada mejor, absolutamente nada se podría comparar al éxtasis que le producía tocar y hacer suya a su Anna.**

* * *

-Aff- suspiro entrando a la cocina- no podía dormir, esa noche era extrañamente calorosa y además… lo que había sucedido en el parque. Tal vez el estuviera ahí, tal vez se allá ido de su casa pero el aún seguía pensando cada instante en ella… en Anna. ¿Qué tenía esa Rubia mal humorada que no tuviera ella? ¿Qué la hacía tan especial como para que un hombre tan único y especial con Yoh se fijara en ella? Para que lo hiciera solo un pobre desdichado que suspira por ella- No tienes idea cuanto te envidio- susurro tomando la jarra de agua de la nevera llenando el vaso para luego vaciarlo por completo en su garganta, estúpido calor, estúpida rubia, estúpido Yoh tonto y enamorado del ella.

Ni siquiera había podido hacer lo que le había dicho su amiga Érica _**"oh vamos si logras llevarlo a tu casa lo demás será pan comido, es un hombre y está deprimido querida, será más que sencillo meterse en su cama a media noche y hacerlo entender lo que se pierde por estar suspirando por su patética esposa"**_

Si la pelirroja lo había hecho sonar tan fácil pero ¿Cómo se le acercaba a un hombre que pensaba en otra? ¿Cómo seducir a un hombre tan integro como Yoh? El jamás la tocaría…-je- sonrió girándose al fregador, extrañamente ese pensamiento la hizo sentirse jodidamente fea, aun sabiendo que no era así, tenía una figura que envidiaría cualquier mujer incluso podría apostar a que poseía mejores medidas que la Kyoyama pero ¿eso de que le servía? El sencillamente solo la quería a ella.

Sintió un par de manos que la sujetaban de la cintura y la pegaban a un pecho fuerte y cálido, iba a gritar pero reconocería ese olor aun en el mismo infierno-¿Yoh?- susurro

-shh- el hombre empezó a besarle el cuello haciéndola sentir que sus piernas se volvían de geletina- te necesito…

Oh vamos ¿eso era real? No, no podía serlo, pero se sentía tan bien y cálido…

Una de las manos de Asakura fue subiendo de su cintura por sus costados hasta llegar a uno de los pechos de la pelinegra amasándolo haciendo que esta gritara y se moviera tumbando el vaso de vidrio y que este se impactara contra el suelo haciéndose a ñicos y causando gran estruendo rompiendo así el hechizo.

El castaño despertó de su trance, hace unos segundos soñaba con su esposa, recordando su vida antes de que todo está confusión se hiciera presente y al siguiente estaba con el corazón a mil y teniendo entre sus brazos a nada más y nada menos que

-¿Clo…Cloeh?- tartamudeo soltando a la chica y echándose para atrás sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando

-Yoh…- susurro ella aun sin poderlo creer ¿la había tocado? ¿Y por qué esa cara? ¿Acaso estaba sonámbulo o algo?

-yo…. Ehh… yo…- el castaño estaba sumamente confundido ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? – Lo siento- fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir de la cocina prácticamente corriendo

La joven mujer, escucho la puerta de la calle abriéndose y cerrándose nuevamente, pero no se había movido ni un milímetro, aún estaba en shock, y la adrenalina fluía por sus venas, se deslizo por la pared y quedo sentada al lado del montón de cristal destrozado

-Me…me beso…- susurro

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Si, si ya se me QUIEREN MATAR! Pero no lo hagan, si lo hacen jamás podre terminar la historia y pues sé que quieren saber que pasara después de esto, como siempre discúlpenme por mi retraso, sé que dije 2 semanas pero entre unis, familia y amigos uno no tiene tiempo de nada, mucho menos de escribir y ya saben quiero que me dejen sus comentarios y opiniones acerca del capítulo, los necesito mucho como motivación para escribir.**


	53. Chapter 53

Obviamente Ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Takei – Sama Bla…Bla…Bla

Mundo alterno

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

**Recuerdos en negrita**

* * *

**Capitulo LIII. Vieja Amiga.**

* * *

-Y… ¿eso es todo?- pregunto la pelirroja algo desilusionada

-¿Cómo que si eso es todo? Te estoy diciendo que me abrazo, me beso y me toco… fue… fue algo totalmente increíble y erótico…

-para, para- la callo colocándole una mano en la boca a la peli negra- en serio Cloeh, me estas irritando Amiga te comportas como una adolecente puberta a la cual le sonrió el chico que le gusta del instituto, por favor hasta donde se eres una mujer hecha y derecha, no entiendo cuál es tu gran plenitud, ni que no hubieras ido más de una vez a la cama con otros hombres

-No es lo mismo, no lo entenderías Yoh es…

-Si lo sé, lo he visto es un tipazo, esta genial y desprende sensualidad por los poros, pero igualmente se está comportando como un crio. ¿En serio salió corriendo después de lo que hizo? ¿Qué clase de hombre hace eso?

-Uno que seguramente se siente culpable por haberle sido infiel a su esposa- respondió la Nara agachando la cabeza y con tono sombrío

-oh vamos Cloeh, eso no existe, hombre es hombre y si ya te ha metido mano significa que te desea, un hombre se deja llevar por sus instintos, de lo contrario sería gay

-¡YOH NO ES GAY!

-Vale, vale, baja la voz que ya todos voltearon a vernos- observo como su amiga veía alrededor se sonroja y volvía a su asiento agachando la cabeza avergonzada- sinceramente entiendo tu reacción, sería un gran desperdicio que semejante ejemplar se perdiera, pero sinceramente no encuentro otra explicación a lo sucedido

-Yo menos, lo que te puedo asegurar es que estoy muy preocupada, desde que sucedió el incidente anoche no lo he vuelto a ver, ni siquiera vino a trabajar esta mañana, aunque entiendo que no quiera verme pero…

-pero de ahí es de donde te tienes que apoyar

-¿Qué?

-vamos, estás diciendo que nuestro querido Yoh es un moralista de primera, incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien y que se siente culpable por lo que sucedió ¿no?

-si pero…

-Ahí tienes su punto débil, tienes que hablarle y hacerle sentir tan mal por lo que hozo que quiera consolarte, es del tipo protector, así que intentara hacerte sentir mejor si tú te sientes miserable, ahí es cuando tendrás la oportunidad de lanzártele encima. Tú déjamelo a mi amiga, ideare un plan del cual Yoh Asakura no podrá escapar

* * *

-¿estas segura Pilika?

-oh vamos Lizerg ¿ahora que sucede?

-es que no lo sé, no estoy de acuerdo en hacer que esos dos se vuelvan a encontrar, digo tal vez no sepa que los llevo a separarse pero no creo que sea lo más adecuado

-Tú dijiste que harías lo fuera para que mi hermano te aceptara como mi pareja

-sí y es cierto, pero él ya me acepto y esto no tiene nada que ver con…

-claro que tiene que ver, la razón por la que Horo me protege tanto y odia ver y admitir que hay gente enamora es porque tiene el corazón roto, ella se lo rompió y Horo nunca superara ese Trauma si no la vuelve a ver

-¿y que te hace pensar que si se reencuentran Horo podrá pasar página?

-No estoy segura, llámalo instinto fraternal o como quieras, pero desde que me entere de que ella está aquí en Tokio no he dejado de pensar que esos dos tienen que volver a verse

-No lo sé Pili, según lo que me contaste esa mujer solo lo utilizo, abrir viejas heridas en el corazón de tu hermano no servirá de nada, créeme no es fácil olvidar a alguien que quisiste tanto y que a ti solo te veía como un objeto para cumplir sus ambiciones

-¿Lo dices por tu propia experiencia?- pregunto la peli azul desviando la mirada y bajando el tono de su voz- ¿aun piensas en ella?

-Esto no tiene que ver con mi historia con Jeanne

-pues pareciera…

El peli verde se acercó y la abrazo con mucha fuerza- No seas tonta, ¿crees que estaría contigo si aún pensara en ella de esa forma?...solo quiero que entiendas que no es lo más prudente

-Aun así… es diferente, esa psicópata que se cree santa siempre estuvo obsesionada con Yoh por lo que se, en cambio Damuko si, bueno al menos a mí me pareció que si sentía algo por mi hermano

-¿y qué harás? ¿Tocaremos a su puerta y la invitaras a cenar como viejas amigas?

-Exactamente

-¿Qué?

-Ya te lo dije es una especia de intuición y algo me dice que ella desea verlo tanto como mi hermano necesita verla a ella

* * *

-Amo Yoh…

-Lo se Amidamaru, no tengo perdón, sinceramente no tengo idea de que paso

-Si lo que dijo es cierto tiene que regresar a casa y contárselo usted mismo a doña Anna

-¿Qué? Estás loco Amidamaru ¿Cómo demonios le explico a Anna lo que hice…? ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que hice, estaba dormido y cuando me desperté tenia a Cloeh entre mis brazos, fue un acto inconsciente

-Sea como sea Amo, eso no es propio de usted, necesita hablarlo con su esposa

-Lo sé, lo sé con un demonios lo sé, pero en estos momentos no tengo cara para hablar con Anna, ni siquiera para verla- echo la cabeza para atrás apoyándola en el respaldar de su auto- hablando de eso ¿Cómo esta ella?

-hasta ahora ha seguido con su vida normalmente, va al trabajo por la mañana se queda en las tardes con Hanna y debes en cuando lo lleva al parque, se acuesta algo tarde revisando algunos documentos y ha aumentado algo de peso, Ryu dice que anda comiendo el doble de lo normal

-Así que al parecer no le hago mucha falta, si hasta ha mejorado su apetito desde que me fui

-Yo no diría eso Amo, al contrario, solo demuestra que es una mujer fuerte y responsable que se hace cargo de su familia a la espera del retorno de su esposo

-Así que al final de cuentas el villano soy yo

-No he dicho eso…

-Ya, déjalo así Amida, lo entiendo, pero aun así no dejan de molestarme un montón de cosas, será mejor que regreses a la casa, no me confió en dejarlos tanto tiempo solos, Jeanne sigue al acecho y no hemos podido recolectar información alguna de sus movimientos

-Entiendo regresare lo antes posible- se despidió el peli plateado saliendo del auto- Amo Yoh…

-¿sí?

-Trate de encontrar las respuesta que busca lo antes posible, su familia lo necesita

* * *

-Vaya que tardaste Pilika, el hecho de que les haya dado mi bendición para que estén juntos no significa que van a andar por ahí de…

-Ya, ya hermano, no te alteres, solo tardamos en ir a comprar las cosas porque nos encontramos una vieja Amiga y la hemos invitado a cenar

-¿ah si? ¿y se puede saber que vieja amiga es esa?

-Soy yo- se oyó una voz de la puerta de entrada del apartamento Usui- Tiempo sin verte Horokeu

-Da… Damuko- balbuceo el peli azul sintiendo ira pura corriendo por sus venas

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿Qué eso es todo? ¿Tanto esperar para esto? Ehh pues sip, no se preocupen más tardar pasado mañana montare el siguiente capítulo: P y 2 más la semana que viene ya están casi terminados así que esta vez no esperaran mucho X(**

**PD: para los que preguntaron si estaba descontinuado… pues no aún estoy viva, bueno casi, lamento mucho el montón de tiempo que dejo esperando a las lectoras de este fic pero como ya lo he dicho antes pienso terminarlo, sé que no hay nada más desagradable que un autor no termine su historia (también soy lectora) Pero como ser humano tengo mis responsabilidades y problemas que me quitan el tiempo y la inspiración para escribir. Lo siento.**

**Sin mas que decir espero que les haya gustado a los que aun leen este fic y me dejen un review nos leemos luego ;)**


End file.
